The Amazing Race: Mario Edition
by DryBonesKing
Summary: Twelve teams of two embark on a race around the world for 1,000,000 coins. Who will be on top and claim the prize? Who will be the next to go? This...Is...the Amazing Race.
1. The Race Begins

Author's Note: Alright! My first Mario fic and it's a parody with one of my favorite shows on t.v. Thanks goes to milesyoshidino34 for inspiring me to create this. Now as you all must know…I do not own the Mario series or the Amazing Race. I also do not own the locations or characters in the story. The only exception is the the Dry Bones, Erik, my created character. Now…R & R please…but no flames. Oh and if it isn't obvious…this story will have spoilers for various games. Read at own discretion.

--

"Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, Beanbean Kingdom, and many other locations in the world. The world is so fascinating…but even now we always take it for granted. With so many places to explore, it seems like a dream come true to even get the ability to see it, but now…were giving twenty-four people lucky people, grouped into teams of two with an existing relationship, the ability to explore the many lands this world has to offer. However they are not only racing for the thrills. There are one million coins on the line. It will be given to the team that can overtake all the others in a race around the globe. This…is…the Amazing Race. I'm your host…Erik. I'm a Dry Bones." a Dry Bones said. He could be seen in the distance looking down upon a castle on top of a hill.

"This hill," The Dry Bones, now identified as Erik started, "stands above Princess Peach's castle…the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. It stands tall in the center of Toad Town, the capital of this magnificent country. It is well known for its generosity, its fine exports, and for being the hometown of the heroes Mario and Luigi."

"Just below me are twelve blimps, each carrying one team of two people with an existing relationship. These teams are…" Erik said before the camera faded off of him.

**Plenn T and Thriff T.**

"Plenn T and Thriff T. Shopkeepers and brothers, one comes from Rougeport, the other from Keelhaul Key."

Plenn was wearing a white vest and had on black pants. He also had white gloves on his hand. Thriff was wearing a green shirt with white pants. Thriff was also wearing a small black bowtie.

"Now that we have different shops across the sea, Plenn and I hardly ever get to see each other." Thriff said, wiping away a small tear. "After hearing about this race we thought this would be a great way to hang out again."

"You said it bro. But we aren't here just to see each other again and to sightsee. We are here to win." Plenn said smiling.

"Right on brother. And with our financial skills, we can easily win this thing."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Bowser and Bowser Jr. The evil, nasty, Koopa king, and his young but mischievous son."

Bowser is wearing his red hair under a hat that reads "Can't Take the Heat? Get away from ME!!" He is also wearing a black hoodie over his shell. Jr. is wearing his bandanna over his mouth and his paint brush is attached onto the back of his shell.

"I may be trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but I always love take vacations with my little boy." Bowser said, grinning. "This race, not only could it give me the funding for my next attempt at conquest, but it will also let me leave with many memories of the great world."

"You said it poppa." Jr. said to his dad. "We're gonna' win this race before the other teams even know what hit em.

"That's right Jr. Nothing is stopping us from winning. You hear me? NOTHING!!"

**Popple and Croco.**

"Popple and Croco. Professional thieves and penpals, one from the Bandit's Way, the other from the Beanbean Kingdom.

Popple is wearing a black sweater with black sweat pants. He is also carrying a gray bag over his shoulder. Croco has an orange hat on and is wearing a black shirt. He too has a gray bag over his shoulder.

"Popple and I met on the internet on a website called "Thieves Corner". He seemed like a nice guy and we soon began sending letters to each other." Croco said. "Once I found out about this race, I sent Popple a letter informing him of it and asking him to team up with me. Although it didn't matter. I would steal the money anyway. However…this way is more fun."

"Tch. I don't think you could've done this on your own. You needed help for this job…that's why you got me." Popple said.

"WHAT YOU SAY BEANIE!?"

"You heard me dino-breath."

"Oh it's on. I'm sure you'll heal in time before this race starts so I can pummel you a bit.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink.**

"Axem Red and Axem Pink. Robotic soldiers who are members of a mercenary group known as the Axem Rangers."

Red's body is shining in the sun. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. Pink's face was covered in makeup and her pink body was all wet.

"After being re-made, we Axem Rangers ran around the world. Since Lord Smithy is gone, we have no work…so we earned our money through mercenary jobs we were assigned. However they aren't that well playing." Red said with a sigh. "We need money to get all the oil we need to live."

"Whatever Red…just lead us to victory already and stuff so I can get myself some makeup." Pink said scoffing.

"…I just bought you some yesterday."

"Well I'm out now. Now just win this thing already. My face needs more."

Red just stared at Pink before walking over and punching her in the stomach…er…robotic stomach.

"Hey watch it Red. I just got a paint job." Pink yelled.

**Vivian and Beldam.**

"Vivian and Beldam. Shadow Siren sisters who hail from Twilight Town.

Vivian and Beldam were both in their usual attire…nothing but their hats.

"Vivian and I were told to partake in this quest by Marilyn for some reason. I don't know anything else about it. Why are we here again?" Beldam asked.

"Oh come on Beldam." Vivian said with a smile. "Marilyn said it would be a great way to bond…seeing as how we treat each other. Besides…isn't it going to be fun…to travel around the world?"

"…so this was just to get us to bond?"

"Yep."

"…and you didn't tell me this…why?"

"Well I thought you…"

"VIVIAN!! AFTER THIS RACE YOU AND MARILYN WILL BOTH BE FACING SEVERE PUNISHMENTS!! YOU BETTER BE READY TO BE WORKED TO DEATH!!"

"…eek."

"**King Boo ****and ****Boolossus****"**

"King Boo and Boolasus. A greedy, ruthless king…and his loyal and true servant."

King Boo's crown had multiple jewels in it, most of which were rubies. Boolasus was only wearing a small, black bowtie.

"I do not care for what this world has to offer. I could care less about the chance to 'bond' with others. All I want is the coins, and I will have it." King Boo said with a laugh.

"As you wish, milord." Boolossus said meekly.

"I mean…I deserve it more than all the other teams…I've been stuck in a painting for seven years. SEVEN.YEARS!!"

"Right milord."

"If they aren't going to do the generous thing and give the money to me…than I'll just have to play dirty and show them why you never try and take what belongs to me. Right Boolasus?"

"Yes milord."

**Wendy O and Lemmy.**

"Wendy O and Lemmy. Siblings and children of the Koopa king, Bowser.

Wendy O was wearing a pink sweater that had the words "Not Daddy's Little Girl" written on it. She also had a big, pink bow on her head. Lemmy was wearing a baseball cap over his hair and was wearing a small, yellow t-shirt.

"Poppa has no idea that we joined the race too. He thinks he knows everything about us but he is wrong." Wendy said with a look of disgust on her face. "He treats all of us like trash except for Jr., because he looks just like him when he was a kid and Ludwig only because he is the oldest."

"Poppa is always so cruel to us. Treating us like trash, saying he is doing what a good parent should do. That is the biggest lie EVER." Lemmy said, equally disgusted.

"We are here to have fun and win…but are only REAL goal is to beat poppa and Jr. That's our only goal and we will complete it."

**Misstar and Mamar.**

"Misstar and Mamar. Lifelong friends and professional wish granters from star haven."

Misstar can be seen a ribbon around her head while Mamar is only wearing her headwrap.

"Now naturally…as girls…we are expected to be weak compared to all the men. Everyone who grants wishes always wishes for Muskular's strength, or Klevar and Skolar's wisdom, or Eldstar's judgment." Misstar said with a look of disappointment. "Do you know how many people ever ask US a wish? Only a handful."

"Misstar, while I don't agree with her entirely…is right." Mamar said softly. "Just because were woman does not mean we aren't capable of winning this race."

"We are looking to prove all sexists wrong and have fun…plus maybe I can get some of those hunks in Star Haven to like me if I win."

"…yeah…you do that Misstar." Mamar sighed. "Just contradict everything you said."

**Kooper and Bombette.**

"Kooper and Bombette. Friends and neighbors from Koopa Village. One is an amateur archaeologist in training. The other is a demolition specialist."

Kooper is seen wearing a red neckerchief and he is wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Bombette has on a red bandana below her fuse and a pair of black running shoes.

"I love exploring the world. I was always so thrilled when I was traveling with Mario to a new place." Kooper remarked. "Now this race brings back the opportunity to explore again…but this time with my friend Bombette and we can actually win one million coins."

"Kooper's right." Bombette said. "This race is a great way to see the world and I need the funding to help rebuild the Koopa Bros. Fortress so the other bob-ombs and myself and can go back to our old home."

"Don't worry Bombette. We'll win. And we'll have a blast winning."

**Bow and Bootler.**

"Bow and Bootler. A wealthy and luxurious young boo lady and her overprotective butler."

Bow was wearing a purple jacket over body and had a small rose over her left ear. Bootler was seen only wearing a gray shirt and holding a white towel.

"Bootler and I have what it takes to go all the way." Bow said laughing. "We can easily out manipulate all the others and lead the way to a victory every time."

"As long as the madam does not get hurt or hurt anyone else of course." Bootler said…throwing Bow for a loop.

"Oh come on Bootler. We'll have to get rowdy sometime so just let me mess around a wee bit. Please?"

"Nonsense. What would happen if you were injured? The boos in the Forever Forest would be in constant panic till you returned to perfect health. I am afraid you will have to let me handle the rough stuff."

"…senile old fool. I'm not a child anymore."

"What was that madam?"

"Nothing Bootler."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk.**

"Tundra and Rawk Hawk. Well renown fighters and friendly rivals from the Glitz Pit."

Tundra could be seen in a white shirt…almost as white as his skin. He was also wearing a green baseball cap backwards with the words, "We're number one." Written on. Rawk Hawk was wearing a black shirt that had the words, "FEEL THE RAWK!!" on it.

"Rawk is an okay guy. He's tough…yeah that's all I can think of." Tundra said.

"WHAT!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY ABOUT ME!?" Rawk Hawk said angrily.

"Chill Rawk. This race is all about being tough. That's all I need to say man."

"…well when you put it that way…you're right. I am tough. When the other races see me they better run, or else they'll 'FEEL THE RAWK!!'

"…yeah…you do that." Tundra said sighing.

**Lima and Peasley.**

"Lima and Peasley. A heroic young prince…and his old, but wise advisor.

Peasley is seen wearing a red t-shirt with white sweat pants. Lima is also with him, wearing an orange dress that covers her whole body.

"I was going to have one of my friends participate in this race after mom approved of me going on it. Oh but once 'Lady' Lima found out she convinced mom to make her go with me." Peasley sighed.

"I'm only trying to look after you. You are the sole heir to the throne of Beanbean Kingdom and I will not have you lollygagging around the world unsupervised." Lima scolded.

"…humph…I still think I should be racing with one of my friends."

"Does it matter? We are still going to win this race. Or do you lack faith?"

"Oh I know we'll win…but still…"

"OH STOP WHINING!! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?!" Lima yelled.

"…eek." Peasley yelped.

--

All twelve teams were standing at the top of the hill where they saw Erik.

"You all are about to begin the race of your lifetime. However there are a few rules you all need to know." Erik said to the twenty-four people.

"The race is divided into fourteen legs. At the end of each leg is a place you can rest at called the pit stop. You need to get to each pit stop as fast as you can because if you are the last team to check in…your team may be eliminated." Erik said, smiling, as he saw the gulps from the crowd.

"Before each leg of the race you will receive a pre-determined amount of money. This amount will cover all of your funds for the leg except for airline tickets. Any money you save can be used in future legs. If you run out…you make try and get some from the locals…but don't break the law." he said. The Dry Bones than glared at the pen pals, Popple and Croco "That includes stealing from them."

"Also this race isn't all about speed. Many tasks will be held out that you will have to complete. Some may require one participant from each team…while most will need both team members various skills."

"When I give you the signal you will all jump off the hill and will land in the lake just underneath. You shall than swim to the shore and than run to the grassland in front of Peach's castle, where your packs are. On top of each of your packs is the first clue you will receive for the first leg of the race. After reading them…you're on your own." Erik stated.

"Now…everyone. Get ready." The Dry Bones started. Many of the participants crouched down and went into running position.

"Travel safely." Most of the racers looked like they were about to run.

"…GO!!" Erik yelled.

All the racers ran at full force with their partners. They were prepared to beat their competition.

--

Author's Note: Hurrah! First chapter. Oh...by the way...

Tundra is a white Yoshi. He is the Yoshi that was hatched in the glitz pit for this story. I just gave him the name to avoid confusion from the species or the character, Yoshi, himself.

Well I hope to be able to create the next chapter. Please review. I like good feedback. Oh and also read milesyoshidino34's stories. They are really good, especially his Amazing Race stories. Anyway I'm DryBonesKing…signing off.


	2. Leg 1: A Sandy Begining

Author's Note:

Alright everyone. Here it is. Read and review please.

--

All twelve teams immediately ran as fast as they can and jumped off the hill into. Well…all but one.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers **

"NO!! I'M NOT JUMPING!!"

"Come on Pink. If we don't jump than we'll lose the race before it even starts." Red said sighing.

"NO!! I just got a paint job buddy. Plus…what if I rust? I'll never go down that…AWW!!" Pink yelled before Red pushed her off the hill.

"…We're going to be last. I'm calling it." Red said before jumping.

--

"RED!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Pink yelled.

"Shut up and fall." Red said to her.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son **

"AWW!! Poppa, I'm gonna die." Jr. yelled.

"Don't worry boy. We'll be fine." Bowser said to his worried son.

"sniff. sniff. I'm too young to die."

"Jr.…we'll live. I promise.

"…sniff. okay poppa. But we better live."

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals **

"…AWW!! ROOKIE. Help me!" Popple screamed.

"…Who is Rookie?" Croco asked.

"Don't worry Croco. Rookie will come. He'll help us out. ROOKIE!!"

"…Aren't you a little too old for an imaginary friend?"

"Shut up! He'll come. I saw him here in this race. He's here and he'll help us out. ROOKIE!!"

"…Popple…you're delusional." Croco sighed.

--

"AH-CHOO!!" Bowser sneezed.

"Poppa? You okay?" Jr. asked his father.

"Yeah I'm okay. I think someone is talking about me."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers **

"THIS IS AWESOME!!" Thriff yelled.

"Calm down Thriff. Don't go crazy. This is what separates the men from the boys." Plenn said.

"PLENN! WATCH THIS!!" Thriff screamed as he did a flip in midair.

"…" Plenn said.

"WOOHOO!!"

"…calm down."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince **

"YEAH BABY!!" Peasley yelled.

"PEASLEY! NO SHOUTING!! AND NO WEIRD STUNTS!! IF YOU DIE THAN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE BEANBEAN KINGDOM!?" Lima yelled at her teammate.

"…spoilsport."

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"…yawn. When will we reach ground Boolossus?" King Boo asked.

"Judging by our heights and the location of the ground…we will hit it in about…2 minutes. One to land in the water…the other to swim to the ground."

"TWO WHOLE MINUTES!? SHOOT!! HURRY UP AND FALL FASTER!!"

"Yes milord."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors **

"I can't wait to start this thing. We need to fall faster." Kooper said.

"Calm down Koop. We're falling faster than you think."

"WE NEED TO FALL FASTER!! I WANT TO START RACING!!"

"…men." Bombette sighed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler **

"I am so excited for this race to start. We need to fall faster." Bow said to her butler.

"Madame, everything is going out normally. We just fall smoothly. No need to rush anything." Bootler declared.

"Come on. We need to start already. It would suck to be the first one eliminated. You know that."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals **

"Oh…my…god. THIS IS AWESOME!!" Tundra yelled.

"I KNOW!! THIS RAWKS!!" Rawk fired back.

"OH MAN I FEEL MY ADRENALINE PUMPING!"

"IT RAWKS HARDER THAN WHEN I WON MY TITLE MATCH WITH PRINCE MUSH!!"

"…didn't you lose that one? After all…you were kicked out of the champ's room by Mush."

"…shut up. I mean the one before that one."

"…you never fought him before."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!? THAN SHUT UP!!" Rawk yelled.

"…what's his problem?" Tundra asked himself.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Now this is what I'm talking about eh Wendy? My adrenaline is pumping."

"Yeah. This is fun bro. Now…how should we get to the clue box faster than the others? Pushing them out of the way? Just run faster? What's your take?" Wendy asked her brother.

"…Let's just have fun falling and we'll think about that when we hit water."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Wow…I thought I would be terrified of this but I'm not." Mamar stated.

"AWW!! HELP ME!!" Misstar screamed.

"…and I thought she would be the one with the calm expression."

"Muskular…save me."

"…this is going to be an interesting race."

--

_While all the racers were falling one team hit ground before all the others. Their legs hit the water at the beginning and they immediately swam over and got their clue while the others were just starting to swim._

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in 1st.**

"Oh yes. Were in first sis." Vivian yelled.

"Quickly. Read the clue before the others get here. I'll get the bags." Beldam ordered.

"Alrighty. Now, let's see. 'Take any of the marked cars and drive your way to Toad Town International Airport and fly by plane to the Koopahari Desert. Once their, make your way to the Koopahari New Sewage Pipe where you will receive your next clue. You have 236 coins for this leg of the race.'"

_Teams most drive their way in any of the marked cars to the Toad Town International Airport. Once their…they will have to take one of two flights, 'Desert Airways 890' and 'Mushroom International 567' to the Koopahari Desert, a remote desert in the southern half of the world. Once they arrive, teams most than drive by taxi to the Koopahari New Sewage Pipe, one of the two sewage pipes in the region, where they will find their next clue._

"Koopahari Desert? Desert? Were heading to a desert right off the bat?" Vivian asked.

"Looks like it. Now hurry up Vivian. We can probably beat the other teams to the airport." Beldam commanded.

"Right away sis." Vivian replied as she grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk of the first car she saw. Beldam was right behind, and she went into the driver's seat.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; currently in 2nd**

"Boolossus. Clue. Read it. NOW!" King Boo ordered.

"Yes milord. 'Take any of the marked cars and drive your way to Toad Town International Airport and fly by plane to the Koopahari Desert. Once there, make your way to the Koopahari New Sewage Pipe where you will receive your next clue. You have 236 coins for this leg of the race.' That is what it reads." Boolossus read.

"Hmm…I have no time to think of such things. Boolossus. Drive me to the airport."

"Right away milord."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in 3rd**

"Wendy, here's our stuff." Lemmy shouted to his sister.

"Alright. Let's start. Take any of the marked cars…"

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in 4th**

"…and drive you're…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in 5th**

"…way to Toad Town…"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in 6th**

"…International Airport…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in 7th**

"…and fly by plane to…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in 8th**

"…the Koopahari Desert. Once there make your way to the…"

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in 9th**

"…Koopahari New Sewage Pipe…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in 10th**

"…Where you will receive your next clue…"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in 11th **

"…You have 236 coins…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Last.**

"…for this leg of the race."

"The desert? Oh boy this should be fun." Thriff said.

"Really? Deserts are hot and arid. Sand could cause for slow footwork and car problems. It is no place for fun…rather it is a place for endurance." Plenn muttered.

"…killjoy. Let's go already." Thriff mumbled as he ran to the nearest car.

"Right behind you."

--

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends.**

"Oh my god. Toad Town is so big on the surface." Misstar said in awe.

"Misstar…please stay focused." Mamar said as she parked the car at a gas station and walked up to a Toad pumping his car. "Excuse me sir. Do you know where the Mushroom International Airport is?

"Yeah I do. Just 5 miles from right here. Keep going straight and turn on Fungi Street. Than turn into Plaza Boulevard and than you'll see it." the Toad said.

"Thanks sir." Mamar said as she got back in the car.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"BWA HA HA HA!! Kidnapping Peach was so helpful. I know the cities landscape cause of it. The airport is so close to here that everyone will never figure out how to get there." Bowser laughed.

"Heh. Your right Poppa. This should be easy for us with you here." Jr. commented.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Lima, hurry up. Everyone's passing us." Peasley yelled.

"Hush child. I'm going the speed limit." Lima scolded.

"Lima…the speed limit is 40 miles an hour. No one in the race is obeying it."

"I don't care what everyone else is doing. You're a prince. You'll do what an appropriate prince would do."

"Lima…I like her and all…but she gets on my nerves a lot. Always bossing me around and telling me what to do." Peasley commented. "This could be hard for us. She is old and we don't get along perfectly. I hope it won't affect our chances of winning." 

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Yawn. Stupid civilians. Out of the way. Royalty here." King Boo yelled out the window to the other cars.

"Milord this is a town. They have lives too." Boolossus reminded his master.

"But I am superior to them. They should be bowing to me."

"sigh. Milord you must calm down."

"Boolossus…I have an idea. I have enough strength to make the car invisible. If it is than we should be able to pass EVERYONE while we drive through them!!" King Boo stated.

"Good idea milord. I drive. You will make the car invisible." Boolossus agreed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"tch. The 'king of boos' just made his car invisible to get there faster." Bow said with disgust.

"Shall we make the car invisible and give chase?" Bootler asked at the wheel.

"No Bootler. I will not go so low to cheat with gifts no one else has to just pass a few cars. We shall race fairly." Bow stated.

"sniff. You make me so proud lady Bow."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Oh yeah baby. Toad Town airport is over there." Rawk Hawk yelled.

"…Where did you find that out?"

"Intuition my friend. Intuition."

"…Rawk Hawk…that probably isn't the right way. Just pull over and ask for directions." Tundra begged.

"NO!! I think I'm right and I AM the one DRIVING here."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers.**

"Oh man…thank god we use to live here before we moved to Rougeport. We know where the airport." Thriff said.

"True. True. Now let's hurry." Plenn yelled from the backseat.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"A DESERT!! NO WAY!!" Pink yelled from the backseat.

"We're going to the Koopahari Desert and you are going to like it." Red yelled back.

"No! I demand we stay here."

"No! We are heading to the desert Pink"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!" Pink yelled.

"…oh you had to go with Pink. Yellow, Green, and Black were good candidates…oh but you chose Pink." Red mumbled to himself.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Oh my god. We are going to race around the world. I'm so excited." Kooper squealed.

"Koop. Come on buddy. We have to get to the airport." Bombette said.

"Don't worry. Remember…Mario and Peach live here. We've been here before and we have seen the place many times. I know where it's at."

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"…Popple…are you going the right way?" Croco asked.

"Of course I am, see. I just know things man." Popple said.

"…then why did you keep yelling Rookie at the jump?"

"LOOK, HE IS HERE, SEE!! HE JUST HASN'T NOTICED US SEE." Popple yelled.

"…don't be so touchy over your imaginary friend.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters.**

"Beldam…you going the right way?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian…I know where I'm going. Now hush up." Beldam said.

"Wow…temper. Temper."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"We know the way…we'll do well." Lemmy said.

"Well? We'll do fantastic. We got good directions so fast. We'll beat many teams there." Wendy said.

"Yeah…Oh wait Wendy turn in. There's the airport."

--

"Oh my God I see the first tram." Lemmy yelled.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals.**

"…how did you know the way?" Croco asked.

"I'm smart, see. Now let's hurry. Oh hey there's the first tram." Popple stated.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Popple and Croco**

"The tram is loading." Lemmy yelled.

"Yes! First tram. Front of the pack." Croco yelled.

--

"Nice to meet you. The names Croco." Croco stated.

"And I'm Popple, see." Popple said.

"I'm Lemmy and over there is my sister, Wendy." Lemmy said.

"…Which flight do you guys think is faster?" Wendy asked the other members on the tram."

"Mushroom International." Popple declared.

"You sure about that?" Croco asked.

"I'm always right, see. I say it's Mushroom."

"…you sure it's not Desert Airlines? Those flights only fly to the desert, so they might be used to traveling in those conditions."

"Whatever, I'm taking Mushroom International." Popple said.

"I guess we'll see if your guess is true." Lemmy stated.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Popple and Croco**

"Sir. We'd like to know when Mushroom International 567 arrives in the Koopahari Desert." Croco asked the Toad behind the desk.

"The flight leaves at 3:00 P.M and will arrive at 7:00 A.M the following morning." the toad said.

"WHAT!? A WHOLE DAY TO GET TO THE DESERT!? Well…there goes my plan." Popple screamed.

"Hush up Popple. Now…when does Desert Airlines 890 fly in?

"The Desert Airlines flight leaves at 1:30 P.M. and arrives at 8:00 A.M."

"WHAT!? IT ARRIVES LATER!?" Popple yelled again. "My idea was right. My idea was right.

"Hush up. Now…tickets for Mushroom International?" Croco asked.

"…here you go sir." the toad said as he handed him the tickets.

Popple and Croco: First on Mushroom International.

"Oh yeah! First flight." Croco said as he walked away.

"My idea was right." Popple continued to sing.

As the pen pals left the siblings, Wendy O and Lemmy came up to the counter.

"Hi. We like tickets to Koopahari Desert." Lemmy asked.

"Here you go." the toad said.

Wendy O and Lemmy: Second on Mushroom International

"First flight bro." Wendy smirked.

"I know. This is so awesome." Lemmy commented.

**Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff/King Boo and Boolossus/Bow and Bootler/ /Bowser and Bowser Jr. /Lima and Peasley**

"Quick…hurry up Mamar." Misstar hollered from the tram.

"Milord…we must hurry to make the first flight." Boolossus said.

"Madame…don't go to fast. We'll make it on time." Bootler pleaded.

"Lima, come on. We're going to miss the first flight." Peasley called out.

"Thriff, no goofing around. We must hurry." Plenn spoke.

"Come on Jr. Let's get there faster than these guys." Bowser stated.

--

"…when I said I wanted to get on the first flight, I didn't mean I wanted to be on a tram to the airport with almost HALF the teams." Peasley mumbled.

The six teams were on the second tram, and they were all unhappy each other was there with them.

"Now it's going to be a foot race to the first flight." Mamar sighed.

**--**

"Let's go, let's go." Jr. yelled to his dad as the tram stopped at the Mushroom International.

Four teams ran to the Mushroom International, Brothers Plenn and Thriff were leading the pack, followed by Lima and Peasley, the Father and son and the star spirits. The other two, Both of the boo teams, stayed on the tram to go to Desert Airlines.

**Plenn and Thriff/Misstar and Mamar /Bowser and Bowser Jr./Lima and Peasley**

"Hi! We'd like to know if this flight reaches the Koopahari Desert before this flight." Thriff said.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes. Just like the other people who asked me this question, yes." the toad said.

"Other people?" Plenn asked.

"Here's your tickets boys."

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Mushroom International

"Looks like we weren't the first one here." Plenn said.

"Does it matter? We got the first flight." Thriff said as he walked away. Plenn soon followed.

As the brothers left Misstar and Mamar showed up.

"Tickets to the flight to the Koopahari Desert please." Mamar said.

"Wow. Busy flight. Okay here you go." the toad said.

Misstar and Mamar: Fourth on Mushroom International

"First flight Mamar. Isn't this awesome?" Misstar asked.

"It is. Now all we need is to maintain our lead." Mamar stated.

The star spirits walked away. Right behind them were the beans.

"Excuse me sir. Could you give us flights to…AWW!!" Peasley screamed as he was pushed backwards by Bowser.

"Out of the way beanie." Jr. hissed.

"AWW!! BOWSER!!" the toad screamed.

"Listen here wimp. You want to live than gives us those tickets." Bowser ordered. "And it better be a faster flight than the desert airlines flight…or else."

"AWW!!" the toad screamed.

"Hey what about us?" Peasley hollered.

"Th-That's all the flights left. S-Sorry." the toad said whimpering.

"WHAT!?" Peasley yelled.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Last on Mushroom International.

"HAHA!! First flight." Jr. laughed.

"Looks like you beanies are out of luck." Bowser mocked.

"Come on Peasley. Let's just go to the other flight." Lima sighed. Peasley followed her away.

"Those good for nothing cheaters. They can't kick someone out of their spot. And now because of that, we're on the later flight." Peasley sighed. "I hope those cheaters get eliminated first. I don't think I can stand to race with them."

"How dare they steal our spot. Don't they know that we have a prince here? And they stole it from him?" Lima bellowed. "Oh they will rue this day. These 'Beanies' will be the ones to knock them out of this race.

**Bow and Bootler/King Boo and Boolossus.**

"So are you sure this is the faster flight?" Bootler asked.

"zzz. Yes. Now let me sleep." the toad said as he handed them their tickets.

Bow and Bootler: First on Desert Airlines

"Are you sure those are faster?" Boolossus asked.

"zzz." the toad snored as he dropped the tickets.

King Boo and Boolossus: Second on Desert Airlines

"Well…if you say so." Bow said sarcastically.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Dude, where are we?" Tundra asked.

"I think were lost." Rawk Hawk said.

"No surprise there. Now where are we? This was your idea to go this way."

"I don't know. Get off my back and let me ask someone."

"No. You'll probably get the wrong directions. Let me get at the wheel."

"Tundra is by far the most uptight person ever. He is so cocky. I mean, I'm cocky too, but come on. He is very hard to deal with and I hope I don't lose just cause I chose my rival to race with." Rawk Hawk said.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Tickets to Koopahari Desert." Vivian said to the sleeping toad.

"zzz. Here. Take them. Now let me sleep. zzz." the toad said.

Vivian and Beldam: Third on Desert Airlines

"Hopefully we got the right flight." Beldam said.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Tickets please." Lima said.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep. Just take the tickets and go away." the toad said.

Lima and Peasley: Fourth on Desert Airlines.

"…with this attitude I bet he told the other teams this was the first flight." Lima said.

"They'll be disappointed really soon." Peasley stated.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Let me drive more often." Tundra said.

"No way you uptight freak. Next time, get off my back and I won't get lost." Rawk Hawk hollered.

"If you want me to get off your back than start driving the right way."

"Whatever. Hey you. Tickets to Koopahari Desert now. Or be RAWKED!!" Rawk yelled to the toad at the counter.

"Whatever. Just take them." The toad behind the counter mumbled.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Fifth on Desert Airlines

"We're still in it." Tundra said.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…are there any tickets left?" Axem Red asked the toad at mushroom international.

"Nope. Sorry. Sold the last pair about 20 minutes ago.

"Dang it. I know this is the faster flight. Pink if you hadn't kept arguing with me we would've made it."

"Shut up. I don't want to go to a desert anyway. It's full of sand and hot temperatures." Pink muttered.

"Stow it. Now…where's Desert Airlines?"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Tickets for the Koopahari Desert please." Kooper asked.

"Go away. I want sleep." the toad said.

"…give us the tickets and we'll go away." Bombette said.

"Ugh, fine. Here."

Kooper and Bombette: Sixth on Desert Airlines

"I can't wait to reach the desert. It's supposed to be the most famous archaeology spot in the southern hemisphere." Kooper said.

"It sounds like a cool place to see." Bombette agreed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"You know what. Screw this. I quit." the toad said after getting disturbed of his sleep by the rangers.

"…What's his problem?" Red asked.

"It's a sign we can't go to the desert. We must stop traveling and quit." Pink said hopefully.

"Well maybe you're ri…hey look he dropped the tickets. We're still in it." Red said.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Last on Desert Airlines

"Dang it. Why'd he have to drop them?" Pink mumbled.

"Who cares? We're still in it." Red said happily.

**Desert Airlines: Flight 890: 1:30 P.M**

The rangers were seated right next to the entrance with Kooper and Bombette right behind them. Lima and Peasley sighed as they talked with Vivian and Beldam. Rawk Hawk and Tundra were both sitting in the very back listening to the radio. Bow and Bootler were sitting close to the wing 'for the Madame's protection' while King Boo and Boolossus were near the back.

**Mushroom International: Flight 567: 3:00 P.M.**

Lemmy and Wendy were talking to Popple and Croco. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were sitting glaring at the Koopa siblings. Plenn and Thriff were talking with Mamar and Misstar in the front.

_All twelve teams are on planes to the Koopahari Desert. The first plane, which left Toad Town at 1:30 P.M and will make arrive in the Koopahari Desert at 8:00 A.M, after a connection in Rougeport, is carrying rival fighters Rawk Hawk and Tundra, sisters Vivian and Beldam, king and servant King Boo and Boolossus, neighbors Kooper and Bombette, rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink, professor, prince and advisor Lima and Peasley, and Madame and butler Bow and Bootler._

_The second plane leaves Toad Town at 3:00 P.M and arrives at Koopahari at 7:00 A.M after a small connection at Dry Dry Outpost. This flight carries father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr., siblings Wendy O and Lemmy, brothers Plenn and Thriff, lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar, and pen pals Popple and Croco._

**Koopahari Desert 7:00 A.M; First Flight**

The seven teams rushed out and ran out to find a taxi. Siblings Lemmy and Wendy ran at the front with the Misstar and Mamar and Bowser and Bowser Jr. close behind. Popple and Croco and Plenn and Thriff were right after their tails.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in 1st**

"Wendy, look. There's a taxi. TAXI!!" Lemmy hollered.

"Sir, can you drive us to the Koopahari Sewage Pipe?" Wendy asked the bandit taxi driver.

"Which one? There is the New Sewage Pipe or the Old Sewage Pipe." the bandit asked.

"Eh? There are two of them?" Lemmy asked.

"Oh crud. What does the clue say about that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. Let me check." Lemmy said as he began looking in his backpack.

"Look if you don't know where you're going, I guess I'll be on my…" the bandit taxi driver started until…

"No wait. Please. Just take us to the nearest one. Please?" Wendy said.

"Can do."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in 2nd**

"TAXI!! GET OVER HERE OR I'LL RIP UP THAT THING YOU CALL A CAR!!" Bowser yelled at a nearby taxi. As if by instinct…the taxi pulled up to him.

"DON'T HURT ME!!" the bandit inside said.

"Take us to the Sewage Pipe…or else."

"Wh-Which one?"

"The right one. If we aren't at the right one…than you're car is scrap metal." Jr. hissed.

"AWW!!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in 3rd**

"Which one?" the toad taxi driver asked.

"Well isn't it obvious. The new one of course." Mamar said.

"Okay miss."

"You sure about that Mamar?" Misstar asked.

"Of course. I remember which one." Mamar said.

"Mamar is the perfect running mate. She doesn't get distracted and has a great memory. She is better than any man can be. Mamar has always been my best friend for so long, even when we were both star kids and I will help her win this…for both of us." Misstar said.

"Hurry up and you'll get a tip." Mamar said winking.

The taxi driver immediately speeded up the car.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in 4th**

"New sewage pipe please." Popple said as the taxi pulled up.

"Can do." the bandit taxi driver said.

"…"

"…you aren't going to doubt me again?" Popple asked.

"…you were right about the way to the airport and you were right about the flight. I trust you are right now too." Croco said.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in 5th**

"Which pipe was it?" Plenn asked.

"I don't know. Where did you put the route info?" Thriff asked.

"…you were the one who had it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to get in anytime soon?" the goomba taxi driver asked, as he was getting irritated.

"I guess the old one." Plenn said reluctantly.

"Thriff may be my brother, but he is a total buffoon. He forgets everything and is really unorganized." Plenn sighed. "However he is my brother and I love him. We're just going to have to work with what we get.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Popple look. Is that the star girls?" Croco asked, pointing to the taxi in front of them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"No! Misstar the bandits are catching on us." Misstar said.

"What!? Driver. Don't let that car behind us pass us. Speed up."

"Will do."

--

"Driver hurry up, see." Popple said.

"Pass this car, we give you a tip." Croco mumbled.

--

"Oh God…no. They're going to pass us." Mamar said with a worried tone.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"We're going to pass them." Thriff said as he looked at the next car.

"Oh yeah. Can do." the driver said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YEAH!! We passed em." Thriff yelled.

"Good job." Plenn said.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"…who just passed us?" Lemmy asked.

"I think it was the brothers." Wendy said.

"Plenn and Thriff…they may have passed us but we will pass them all the sooner."

--

The Koopahari New Sewage Pipe. It is said that the great Mario used this and the old sewage pipe as a mean of transportation through the desert. The pipe is shining as bright as can be. At the top of this large pipe, there is a set of chairs and a clue box. On the other side, away from the sight of the other side, is a waste management system.

The first taxi pulled up and the team ran out. The racers were both very excited. There driver however…

"AWW!!" the bandit screamed as he drove back after arriving at the New Koopahari Sewage Pipe.

"Yeah that's right. You better drive away."

"Calm down. I see the flags. We're in the lead."

The two followed the flags and walked to the gigantic pipe. At the very top, they saw the clue box.

"Quick Jr. Get the envelope."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in 1st**

"Jr. What does the clue say?" Bowser asked.

Jr. gulped. "It's a roadblock Poppa. 'Who likes strong smells'

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. However one person may perform no more than 12._

_In this particular roadblock team members will head to the sewage management system in the pipe where they will be equipped with heavy suit. After they have the suit on, they will dive into the management system in the pipe and will be charged to clean all the bacteria and sewage in the division they are assigned. The bacteria and sewage are very strong smelling and are supposed to be kept away from the mouth and nose. Once there is no bacteria or trash in their zone, they will receive their next clue._

"Well Jr. I have a stronger nose than you so I guess I should do it." Bowser said.

"Good. I don't think I can do anything if my nose hurts." Jr. replied.

Bowser walked to the management section while Jr. waited.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Here we are bro." Thriff said he looked at the sewage pipe.

"Let's look around for the clue box." Plenn said.

"Okay, we can find it easily."

**--**

"Bro I've looked everywhere and I can't find the clue." Thriff said.

"…"

"You get any luck Plenn?"

"…"

"…"

"…it is at the new one isn't it?" Plenn asked.

"I bet it is."

"Oh God. We wasted so much time coming here. TAXI!!"

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Where are you two going? Did you get the clue already?" Wendy asked the leaving brothers.

"No clue. It's at the other one." Thriff said.

"Shoot! All that time and money." Lemmy said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone else made that mistake. Besides…the other flight hasn't landed yet." Thriff said.

"…Thriff…I have a watch…it is 7:58." Plenn said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hurry up Lemmy. There is no way we're going to lose to a bunch of second flighters."

**Koopahari Desert 8:00 A.M: Second Flight**

The nine teams ran out as fast as they could. Tundra and Rawk Hawk, Vivian and Beldam, and Kooper and Bombette brought up the front of the pack. King Boo and Boolossus, Axem Red and Axem Pink, and Lima and Peasley were right behind. Frankly and Goombella were struggling to keep their lead over Frankie and Francesca while Bow and Bootler brought up the rear.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in 6th**

"Taxi!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

A taxi soon pulled up to the two fighters.

"Take us to the new sewage pipe please." Tundra said.

"Can do." the goomba taxi driver said.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in 7th**

"TAXI!!" Bombette screamed while exploding.

Immediately, three taxis pulled up.

"Who's dying?" they all said after hearing the explosion.

"…it was just a bob-omb. But now that you're here, we need a ride to the new sewage pipe please?" Kooper asked.

"Yeah. We need one badly." Bombette said as she landed on her feet after the explosion.

"Can do." the one with a bandit taxi driver said.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in 8th**

"Wait a minute." Vivian requested to the two taxis that were left there from Bombette's explosion.

"Take us to the sewage pipe." ordered Beldam.

"Which one?" they both asked.

"…the one closest. Duh. Now go." Beldam said as she got in one of the taxis. Vivian soon followed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in 9th**

"So…there are two sewage pipes?" Red asked the goomba driver.

"Yes. Which one?" the driver asked.

"Hmm…Pink, can you hand me the route info."

"…what?" Pink replied.

"I gave you the route info on the plane. Where is it?"

"…oh that was the route info…oops. I thought it was an empty bag of peanuts so I threw it away."

"…"

"…sorry."

"…forget…it…driver…take us to the…old one." Red said with hints of anger and nervousness on his face.

"Right away."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in 10th**

"The old one." Peasley said.

"Can do." the bandit driver said.

"…I'm nervous. You sure that's right Lima?"

"Course I'm sure. We are going to make it there and make up a lot of time." Lima said, confidently.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; currently in 11th**

"The old one has to be it." King Boo said to the taxi driver.

"You sure about that milord?" Boolossus asked.

"Are YOU questioning ME!?" King Boo retorted.

"…no milord."

"Good servant. Now…old sewage pipe NOW!!"

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in Last**

"Please…take us to the new sewage pipe." Bow said.

"Okay!" the bandit driver said.

"Okay madam. We may catch up…as long as you don't do anything dangerous." Bootler said.

"Alright Bootler." Bow said.

**??**

"There it is, see."

The duo ran up to the clue box and grabbed the next clue.

"YEAH BABY!!"

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock. 'Who likes strong smells.'" Croco said.

"I'll go, see. See you later." Popple said as he ran off.

**Bowser/ Popple**

"Oh man. This place reeks. Even with this suit on." Bowser grumbled.

"…HI ROOKIE!! What's u…HOLY CRAP!? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT AWFUL SMELL, SEE!?" Popple yelled as he got there.

"It's your roadblock thief. Now…time to dive." Bowser said as got ready.

"WHAT!? WE'RE DIVING INTO THAT, SEE!?"

"You'll have to wait your turn. Get that suit on and get harnessed or else you're not passing this roadblock." Bowser said. "Hey just to let you know…I am harnessed and ready. So let me dive down."

"Okay. You're going down." the sewage workers said.

The sewage worker began to pull Bowser down. As he was going down…Popple was more nervous.

"NO! I don't want to do this anymore, see. Croco can do it." he said.

"Once you were chosen for a roadblock, there is no going back. Suck it up and go down." Bowser yelled from the pipe.

**??**

"…is that the clue box?"

"It is. And look…there are other teams here. Looks like we were passed."

"It's okay. Now…let's see what the clue say."

The two ran over and grabbed their clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock. 'Who likes strong smells'" Misstar read.

"I guess you don't. I'll do it." Mamar said, nervously.

"AWW!! Thanks Mamar."

"Anytime girlfriend."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Hey, I think we're lost." Red angrily said.

"No were not. I've lived here for many years. I know where the sewage pipe is." the driver said.

"No you don't. Were going in circles. I've seen that pile of sand out there five minutes ago."

"Lots of sand dunes look alike. It means nothing."

"Yeah…it means you're a bad driver."

"Oh…really smart thing. Saying that to you're driver."

"…" Pink just listened.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"WOOHOO!!" Tundra and Rawk Hawk both yelled as their driver continued to speed.

"Man did we get lucky to have a daredevil as a driver. He doesn't care about the terrain, or the limit. He'll just get us to the pipe." Tundra said.

"It isn't that hard. The sewage pipes are so big, you can't miss them." the driver said. "I just like to go fast cause its fun. Oh look…a speed bump"

"WOOHOO!!" The fighters yelled again.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Milord…I see the pipe." Boolossus said as he gave the driver his money.

"Excellent. Search every corner of the pipe servant. I'll just stand here…under the shade of course." King Boo said smugly.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Driver…where are we?" Lemmy asked the driver.

"We're on the road. Don't worry. The pipe is close."

"You know…I think were lost." Wendy said.

"You don't live here. I know the way. You don't." their driver said.

"…you better be right."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"There it is…the old sewage pipe." Vivian said.

"Go. Search the place Vivian. I'll wait outside." Beldam ordered.

"WHAT!? You're helping me out aren't you?"

"Of course not. That place is disgusting."

"But…I need help."

"NO BUTS!! GO IN THERE NOW!!"

"…fine." Vivian sighed as she ran in.

"Tsk. You need to get a better servant…one like mine." King Boo said to Beldam.

"She's not a servant. She's my lame-brained sister." Beldam sighed.

"…you need to get a better sister."

"…I have another. All she does is grunt."

"…you need to get better sisters."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"We're lost aren't we?" Lima asked.

"No were not. Just wait and we'll get there." their driver said.

"Come on. Hurry up. We have a prince in the back of the car." Lima said, pointing to Peasley.

"Fine. We'll get there as soon as possible, 'Your highness.'"

**Bowser**

"Woah! This is a lot of trash. How am I supposed to clean all of this up?" Bowser yelled.

"You were given a towel. Use it." a sewage worker said.

"Grr. This is stupid." Bowser said as he tried to clean a division in the pipe.

**Mamar/Popple**

"Alright…you two are ready to go down." the sewage worker said.

"Oh finally." Popple yelled.

"Yay! Now…let's get this roadblock over with." Mamar said.

**Popple/Bowser/Mamar**

"YES!! This is my element." Popple screamed.

"KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!!" Bowser yelled from his side of the pipe.

"I'LL SCREAM WHEN I WANT TO!! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN JUST TO SPITE YOU, SEE!! YES!! THIS IS MY ELEMENT!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"YOU SHUT UP ROOKIE!!"

"ROOKIE!? MY NAME'S BOWSER, NOT ROOKIE!!"

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!! OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE YOU KNOW!! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO NEED TO CLEAN ALL THIS CRAP!!" **Mamar screamed.

"…" Popple said.

"…" Bowser said.

"…yes. this is my element." Popple whispered.

"I remember those times where I was forced to help clean buildings and that kind of stuff in that fungitown, or whatever it was called in the Beanbean kingdom." Popple said. "Although the memories still haunt me, I still learned the proper cleaning technique so I know how to clean. This roadblock should be easy. I'd be finished earlier if it wasn't for Rookie and the 'loud' starfish thingy."

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Milord, the clue isn't here."

"WHAT!?" King Boo shouted.

"It's at the other pipe milord."

"…great. Just great." King Boo said.

The two boos immediately began to search for a taxi.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"No clue Beldam." Vivian sighed.

"Drat. It's at the new one. We got to hurry and find a new taxi." Beldam mumbled.

"Of course."

"TAXI!!"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Who are we passing?" Kooper asked.

"I think it's…Wendy and Lemmy?" Bombette mumbled

"They flight. Did we catch up?"

"YEAH!! We're not dead last."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Oh no! Kooper and Bombette." Lemmy cringed.

"The neighbors? They were on the second flight." Wendy responded.

"Come on sis…they didn't drive all the way to the old sewage pipe. We wasted time going there. Were going to have to catch up."

"Oh geez. This stinks."

**Popple/Bowser/Mamar**

"And a little scrub here, see. And a little scrub there, see." Popple sang to himself.

Popple's area was clean. No sewage at all. He was taking time and cleaning in patterns.

"…" Bowser's mouth fell open.

"…" Mamar gasped.

"Oh yeah. Take that you all, see. I know my stuff, see." Popple said as he was getting raised by the harness.

"…How did he do that? My hands are hurting and he just got here 10 minutes ago?" Bowser asked.

"How did he clean this? There is so much filth here. He couldn't have done that." Mamar wondered.

As the surprised duo were discussing, Popple was raised to the top of the pipe.

"Here's your clue." the sewage worker said.

"Thanks!" Popple said as he ran to where the others were waiting.

"HEY CROCO!! I GOT THE CLUE, SEE!!" Popple yelled.

"This sucks! He just got here like…10 or 20 minutes ago." Jr. pouted.

"Oh my God! He's fast." Misstar said in awe.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in 1st**

"Yeah! Good job Popple." Croco said.

"Yeah, I'm good for something, see. Now…open the clue." Popple said.

"Fine. Alright, 'Drive your way to the Great Pyramid of the Koopahari. Once inside, claim one of four times that will determine when you leave the pyramid the next day.'" Croco read.

_Teams must now drive all the way to the Great Pyramid of the Koopahari. Once inside, teams will find a model of a pyramid with three layers and four stones on each layer. The stones on each layer symbolize a different time, 8:00 A.M, 9:00 A.M, and 9:30 A.M. Teams will be grouped into groups of four leaving at different times, depending on which time they take._

"I didn't do all that for nothing we are getting the first departure time, see." Popple said.

**??/??**

"Oh man. Come one! A team's leaving already."

"Hurry up man. We got to hurry. Come on."

Two teams ran to the clue box. They than opened the clues simultaneously.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in 4th**

"Roadblock time. 'Who likes strong smells'" Thriff said.

"Plenn…you're more organized than me…you can do this right?" Thriff asked.

"I guess so. I don't know if my nose can handle it…but whatever." Plenn sighed.

Plenn ran off for the sewage management system while Thriff watched.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Wait right here." their taxi driver said as he got out of the car at a gas station.

"Weird…I didn't notice he was running out of gas." Lemmy said.

Wendy O only nodded.

"I bet he…hey wait a minute. He's asking for directions." Wendy screeched as she saw the driver ask a nearby local for the directions.

"Great. We'll get their last just because we got a stupid taxi driver." Lemmy sighed.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"We're here Lima. FINALLY!!" Peasley yelled as he stared at the old sewage pipe.

"Enough fooling around. We must find the clue." Lima scolding.

"…"

**Bowser/Mamar/ Plenn**

"…hi." Plenn said shyly as he headed down. To no avail, the other two didn't hear.

"…geez this is so hard." Mamar sighed.

"How long have you all been doing this?" Plenn asked.

"I've been here for 30 minutes. Bowser has been here for about 40 minutes."

"Is it that hard?" Plenn asked.

"Well…Popple did it in 10 minutes…but he's just gifted." Bowser sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"OH MY GOD!! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!" Rawk Hawk said.

"Yeah…but no more time for fun. Driver…when are we supposed to get to the sewage pipe?" asked Tundra.

"…what?" the driver asked.

"…the sewage pipe we asked you to drive us too."

"…oh yeah. That sewage pipe. We passed it a long time ago."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"Drive back now." Rawk Hawk demanded.

"Whoa man! Fine! I will. After I can find a place to make a safe U-Turn."

**??**

Two teams walked out and ran into the pyramid. They than saw the pyramid model.

"WOW!! It's amazing, see."

"Just take the top one. It has the first time."

"Roger, roger."

Popple and Croco: First on 8:00 departure

"OH YEAH!! FIRST DEPARTURE!!" Croco yelled.

"Getting here first was a great accomplishment. I mean…come on. This seems so impossible. Croco said. The other teams better be weary. We've stolen first place…and any thief knows, never give back what you stole."

"Croco, are we staying the night here?" Popple asked.

"…I guess so." Croco mumbled as he headed off into one of the chambers.

"…their better not be any spiders, see. Or else I'll go nuts, see."

**??**

"I'm done!!"

The said person was soon lifted up.

"No way!"

"UN-FREAKIN-BELIEVEABLE!!"

As the person was evacuated from the pipe, they took their clue and ran over to their partner. The second the member came, there was ultimate confusion from the audience.

"THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!!"

"WOOHOO!! WAY TO GO!!"

"…HE WAS THERE FOR 5 MINUTES!! I CALL CHEATS!!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in 2nd**

"Unlike most people think, I am very skilled at cleaning. My brother calls me the counter cleaner. When we worked at the same shop I could clean the counter in 5 seconds. It doesn't take me long to clean…this roadblock was no exception." Plenn said.

"AWESOME BRO!!" Thriff yelled. "Now…what does the clue say.

"We're heading the great pyramid to register in a departing time." Plenn said.

"Quick. Let's go!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"It's not here." Peasley sighed.

"…you've got be kidding me. After all the time we spent to get here…for it to be at the other pipe." Lima sobbed.

"…Lima…let's get a taxi."

Peasley and Lima soon found a taxi.

"Calm down Lima. There's bound to be one other team that's in our predicament."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"Bootler…we've been driving for hours. Are you sure our taxi driver is going the right way." Bow asked.

"Of course he is. I trust the gentlemen." Bootler said.

"…At least someone does." the driver mumbled

"What was that?" Bow asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry. We'll be there soon."

**??**

"FINALLY!!"

"Well…you've been here the longest so it's only fitting you go next."

The racer laughed all the way up to the top. Once he got his clue he ran all the way to where the teammates were waiting.

"I've got it Jr. It's about time too."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in 3rd**

"Yeah!! Way to go poppa." Jr. smiled.

"Thanks son. Now…we got to get to the pyramid fast." said Bowser.

"Okay." Jr. said as he pulled over a taxi.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Okay. We FINALLY got real directions." Lemmy sighed.

"We'll be there fast…I hope." Wendy prayed.

"…you guys don't trust me…do you?" their driver asked.

"Do we have reason to trust you?" asked Lemmy.

"…no…but still."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Okay…we got to the old pipe. Finally! Now…let's hurry Pink."

"It's not there." Pink said nonchalantly.

"…what did you say?" Red asked.

"Remember Red. The route info said it was the new one."

"…why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Cause I thought you knew!"

"PINK!! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!" Red yelled.

"AWW!!"

**??/??**

Two teams ran up as they saw the best friends run out. They panicked and got to the clue box as fast as possible.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in 5th**

"Roadblock. 'Who likes strong smells'" Bombette read.

"I'll go." Kooper volunteered.

"Good luck Kooper." Bombette smiled.

**??**

"I'M DONE!!"

The girl was elevated out of the room as Kooper was sent to get changed into the suit. Immediately…the girl ran over to her partner.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in 4th**

"Drive to the Koopahari Pyramid and check in." Mamar told Misstar.

"Got it girlfriend. TAXI!!" Misstar bellowed.

**??**

"Oh look. The clue box."

The next duo ran up and grabbed the clue. Needless to say, when Bombette saw which team it was, she knew who was doing the roadblock.

"Oh how fitting." Bombette said, disgusted. "The servant does the master's dirty work.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; currently in 6th**

"Boolossus. Go down and do the roadblock." King Boo ordered.

"Yes milord." Boolossus said as he left.

"Heh, I knew it." Bombette smirked.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Sir…thank you so much for taking us to the new sewage pipe." Red said happily.

"No prob. We'll be there soon." The driver said.

"Pink…this man may have erased your error. Be grateful."

"I am. I am. Geez." Pink sighed.

**??**

"Come on. We're here."

"Right behind you."

The next duo to come running in were running so fast, their hats fell off. They didn't care though, as they only cared about the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in 7th**

"Roadblock?" Vivian asked.

"I'll do it. You'd screw it up somehow." Beldam said.

"…that's encouraging."

"I know. Now…get a taxi. I'll be here soon."

Beldam soon ran off.

**??**

"So this is the Great Pyramid."

"Looks like it…hey look at the time pyramid. Only one spot taken."

"Great. First departure."

Plenn and Thriff: Second on 8:00 Departure.

"This feels so good." Thriff said.

"We recovered from a horrible mistake and are now one of the leading teams in this race." Plenn said relaxed.

"Oh yeah. It feels good to be at the top of the pack."

"You said it bro. Now let's keep this feeling…okay?"

"Yes sir."

**??**

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'LL WAIT FOR US!?"

"Yep! Just finish you're task and I'll get you to your next place."

"THANK YOU!!"

The next two teams ran out and grabbed the clue.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in 8th**

"Roadblock? Eww…you do it." Pink cringed.

"…fine." Red sighed as he ran to the management system.

**Kooper/Boolossus/Axem Red/Beldam**

"My hands hurt too." Kooper shrugged.

"Wimps. I'm feeling fine." Beldam said smugly.

"Than why is you hand shaking?"

"No reason."

"…" Boolossus said nothing.

"The mindless servant does nothing but work." a new voice said.

Axem Red came down attached to the harness.

"Red!? How did you…why are you…where is the suit!?" Kooper asked.

"I'm a robot. I don't smell. You should know that, koopa." Red said.

"…" Boolossus said.

"Anyway…time to get work." Red mumbled.

"Originally…the Axem Rangers were stationed in the Barrel Volcano. Our base kept getting volcanic soot on it. That's where I came in. Yellow was too fat so he couldn't get to the higher points to clean without falling, Black kept getting distracted by the smallest things, and Green got altitude sickness when he went up to high. Pink of course wouldn't try to help, so I got stuck cleaning the base. I think it might've been good training for this roadblock cause it's all about cleaning." Red said.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Don't worry. We're close." the driver said.

"It's about time. We've been in this car for over, like, 2 hours." Wendy said.

"Geez. Don't get snippy lil lady."

"…look. We're in a race. We have every right to be 'snippy'. Lemmy said.

"Alright. Alright. Geez.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Come on. Are we almost there yet?" Peasley asked.

"Wait a minute. We'll get there when we get there." their driver said.

"Sir…we're in a race." Lima said.

"I know that…but I'm not going above the speed limit just because you two 'are in a race.'"

"…you're not even going the speed limit. You're going about 20 miles below it." Peasley sighed.

"You're point?"

"We're never getting the Sewage Pipe." Lima yelled.

**??/??**

"I'm done."

"Geez…that fast?"

"Unfair.

"I am done as well."

"Oh great. And than there were two."

Two of the remaining racers got out of the pipe with their clue. As soon as they got it, they left and ran to their partners.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; currently in 5****th**

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in 6th**

"Make your way to the pyramid?" Red asked.

"Pyramid? I always wanted a pyramid. Boolossus, once we win, you're buying me a pyramid." King Boo ordered.

"…as you wish milord." Boolossus said.

"Hey, can we go now. I want to get this racing thing over with." Pink spat out.

"Alright. Let's go."

**??**

The next two wasted no time trying to get the clue. Immediately, they attacked their envelope, until it released their clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in 9th**

"We wasted a lot of time because we passed the sewage pipe. Now…we have to make up for it. Let's go Rawk! I'll do the roadblock." Tundra said.

"Go on ahead. I'd prefer if you did this one." Rawk Hawk mumbled.

**??/??/??**

The last three teams ran into the sewage plant. They were all nervous and wanted to see what place they were in. They soon were disappointed with the answers.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in 10****th**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in 11****th**

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in Last.**

"Roadblock." Bow said.

"Who likes strong smells." Lima read.

"Wendy, I'll do it." Lemmy said.

"Alright Lemmy. But you better hurry." Wendy replied.

"Okay. I'll make up a lot of ground."

"Lady Bow, allow me." Bootler requested.

"Okay Bootler. You may." Bow said.

"Peasley, I implore you to allow me to do this task." Lima begged.

"Wouldn't be more happy in the world." Peasley said.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh my. Where are we?" Misstar asked her driver.

"We're taking a shortcut to the pyramids. Don't worry ladies. It's perfectly harmless."

"…for our sake…I hope it is."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Hey I see Bowser and Jr." Pink said.

"We're catching up. Great!" Red exclaimed. "Driver, hurry."

"Alright."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Poppa, the rangers are behind us!" Jr. exclaimed.

"WHAT!? THEY WERE SO FAR BEHIND!! HOW DID THEY CATCH UP!? Bowser yelled.

"Poppa…we got to hurry. I don't want to lose to a bunch of tin cans."

**??**

"…finished."

The racer was exhausted as he got himself pulled up to the top of the management system. After getting his clue, he ran to his partner.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in 7th**

"Oh man. Thanks Kooper!" Bombette said as she hugged her partner.

"You're welcome! Now…let's hurry to this Koopahari Pyramid." Kooper said.

**??/??**

"Out of the way tin cans."

"You get out of OUR ways, fatso."

"What'd you call me?"

Two teams were running into the pyramid. As soon as they got in then, one was very gracious while the other was mad.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Third on 8:00 departure

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Last on 8:00 departure

"WOOHOO!! FIRST GROUP. At least were not dead last." Red sighed.

"NO!! We fell from first to third." Bowser whined.

"Hey! Who said third? That's too good of a spot for losers like you." Pink commented.

"LOSERS!?" Jr. yelled. "Let's get them poppa."

**??/??**

"Alright! Let's go. I'm done."

"So am I. Let me out too."

Two racers were sent out of the pipe with the clue. They then ran to their teammates.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in 8****th**

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in 9th**

"So…the Koopahari Pyramid is the next stop?" Vivian asked as she looked at the clue.

"YES!! Now…let's hurry. I want to make up all the time we wasted." Beldam said.

"Tundra…let's just get their fast. I don't want to be associated as a weakling at the bottom of the pack." Rawk said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we aren't in the last group.

"You better. Now…TAXI!!"

**??**

"So…this is the pyramid."

"It's so beautiful…better than the Dry Dry Ruins where I was locked up at."

The team went into the pyramid and took their spot.

Misstar and Mamar: First on 9:00 departure

"Not to shabby if I say so myself." Misstar said.

"Especially considering this is the first leg of the race." Mamar added.

"Who knows? We might end up arriving first."

Both girls were laughing at the thought which they deemed impossible. They just wanted to make it to the next leg and have fun.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Hurry taxi driver. I see teams." Beldam said.

"Teams? You gals in a race?" their driver asked.

"Yes we are. Now…hurry."

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Chop, chop. Hurry up driver." King Boo ordered as he saw a team in front of him.

"Milord, we'll catch up. Calm yourself." Boolossus advised.

"NO!! I WANT TO SPEED UP!!"

"…no need to yell. I'll speed up if you SHUT UP!!" their driver yelled.

"…"

"…"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"I see the royalty boos behind us." Bombette told Kooper.

"…that's bad. They're catching up on us." Kooper said.

"…you don't want them to pass you guys?" their driver asked.

"Yes!" Bombette said.

"Than we'll stay ahead. Hold on."

**??**

"YES!! WE"RE HERE!!"

"Finally. Now…let's see how far behind we are."

The duo ran in and grabbed their time. The team was both happy and upset.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Second on 9:00 departure.

"Second flight isn't that bad, but I wanted to be on the first." Rawk sighed.

"Hey, it could be worse. We could be on the last flight." Tundra said.

"I guess so…but still."

"Calm down Rawk. We'll catch up."

**??/??**

"Done." two racers yelled at the same time.

"Hey!! Don't leave me here all alone." the other racer said.

The two ran as fast as they could and met up with their partners.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in 10****th**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in 11th**

"Bootler, you did it. You finished." Bow said.

"Indeed I did Madame." Bootler replied.

"Oh, about time Lima." Peasley sighed.

"Hush up Peasley. Now…let's go. We're heading to the Koopahari Pyramid." Lima said.

**??**

"Looks like we're here milord."

"About time!"

The two came into the pyramid and looked at the time. They took the next available time.

King Boo and Boolossus: Third on 9:00 departure.

"Second departure group? BOOLOSSUS THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" King Boo yelled.

"…yes milord. Whatever you say." Boolossus sighed.

"Boolossus is annoying. He always screws something up in any way. Like in Luigi's Mansion. And now in this race. He didn't finish his roadblock fast enough." King Boo sighed. "I have a feeling HE will end up screwing us over."

**??**

"YES!! I'm done." The last racer sighed.

He was soon brought out of the hole. After getting the clue, he ran to his teammate.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last**

"We're in last now, but its okay." Wendy sighed. "However, we'll get their fast. Right bro?"

"Right sis. Now…let's hurry. We got to get to the Pyramid of the Koopahari fast." Lemmy said.

"Pyramid? AWESOME!!"

**??**

"Oh my God! We're here."

The next team ran in to obtain their departure time.

"Looks like we got lucky sis."

Vivian and Beldam: Last on 9:00 departure

"That's a real downer." Beldam said. "I worked my butt off just for a second time?"

"Beldam, it could've been worse. We could've been on the last flight." Vivian consoled.

"VIVIAN!! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Cause I say so. Now, YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED WHEN WE GET HOME!!

"…eek."

"I am terrified about spending these next few days with Beldam and no Marilyn. It scares me. Marilyn said it would help us bond, but I don't want to die trying to bond with HER!!" Vivian sighed.

**??**

"No surprise there. Last time."

Kooper and Bombette: First on 9:30 departure

"Oh man. Now we're bottom feeders." Kooper sighed. Bombette could only nod.

**??**

"So…last flight, as expected."

Lima and Peasley: Second on 9:30 departure

"It's all Bowser's fault. He stole our spot in line." Peasley hissed.

"You're right. We'll pay him back soon. Just you wait." Lima agreed.

As the beans walked away, a watching Bowser and Jr. were laughing.

"HA HA HA!!" Bowser laughed. "They still mad that we took their seat? Well, TOO bad beanies."

"Yeah. What you said poppa." Jr. agreed.

"Those little beanies think they can take ME on!? They must have beans for brains too." Bowser said. "I could beat these wimps in this race with both hands tied behind my back."

**??**

"Well…last time."

Bow and Bootler: Third on 9:30 departure.

"Great…we are so far behind." Bow sighed.

"Don't worry madame. We'll catch up." Bootler consoled.

**??**

"We we're on the first flight…now we're last."

Wendy O and Lemmy: Last on 9:30 departure.

"This sucks SO hard." Lemmy cried.

_Next morning_

The desert heat was high. Higher than what most people feel in a day. Even at 7:00 A.M. The pyramid was still in its same condition as it has been for the past millennia, perfect condition. Its yellow tiles glowed in the sunlight.

At 8:00 A.M, four teams of the twelve ran out of the pyramids and into the parking lot close by. There were twelve marked cars, each with a picture of the team who would ride it and an envelope on the windshield.

**Popple and Croco/Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Bowser and Bowser Jr. Tied for 1st**

As soon as it hit 8:00 the four teams ran out of the pyramid and to the cars.

"Detour." Thriff read.

"Quicksand…" Red started.

"…or Quickfoot." Jr. uttered.

"…avoid the sand, or avoid the sun." Croco concluded.

_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In the first detour of the race, teams must choose to avoid two of the harshest elements of the desert in either, Quicksand or Quickfoot._

_In Quicksand, teams must drive their marked cars 3 miles through the harsh desert sands to Fast Sinking Field. Once here, teams must than run across a half a mile path of quicksand to the other end of the field where they will receive their next clue. However, if one, or both, members of the team become stuck in the quicksand and can't get out; they will be lifted to the start of the sand and will take a ten minute penalty before attempting another run. This task is hard and any team can get penalized multiple times, but teams with fast legs can finish fast._

_In Quickfoot, teams must drive 5 miles to the Sunny Dunes. Once there, teams will run all the way across each dune without getting hit by the chasing sun. If the sun catches them, they will be carried to the start and will have to redo the run. Once both members arrive at the end of the dunes, a shy guy will hand them their next clue. Although there are no penalties, only one team can do this roadblock at a time and if they fail they must go to the back of the line. Teams may have to wait a long time if there are other teams who are taking along time, but those who can make use of trial and error and or speed, can finish fast._

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Hey bro…looks like Quickfoot seems easier. You up for it?" Thriff asked his bro.

"Sure, why not. If we get there fast, we won't have to wait anyway." replied Plenn.

"Good, now, I have the map. Now…Sunny Dunes is that way." pointed out Thriff.

"Okay. Let's go."

The two brothers drove off in the direction of the Sunny Dunes.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"You know, Quicksand is probably faster Popple." Croco said.

"Hmm? You sure about that, see?" asked Popple.

"Yep. It's closer and if everyone goes for Quickfoot than we don't have to wait." Croco started. "Plus, we're thieves. Nimble and quick. We can sneak our way through the quicksand.

"True. Let's go. I looked on the map, see. The Fast Sinking Field is that way."

The pen pals were heading off for the Quicksand detour.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"We have to do Quickfoot. I couldn't do Quicksand." Bowser grumbled.

"Okay poppa."

The two sped around the corner in less than five minutes.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"EWW!! Sand on my perfect armor? NO WAY!!" Pink protested.

"…well that singles out Quicksand. Than I guess we have to do Quickfoot." Red sighed.

--

All four teams made there way through the harsh sands. The Fast Sinking Field can be soon. The quicksand is indeed moving and the sun is almost shining off of it. Right near the entrance is a bandit holding a watch. Above the sand is a lakitu smiling as he dangled his hook. At the end of the quicksand, was another bandit, who had a bag full of clue envelopes.

The first car could be seen. Both racers ran all the way to the sand pit and to the first bandit.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Okay…now let's run." Croco said.

"Right behind you, see." Popple agreed.

After arriving at the detour, the thieves zoomed by the best friends and the bandit at the start and continued to run. They ran about half way through before Croco couldn't move.

"Help. Help. I'm stuck." Croco cried.

Fighting the urge to laugh the lakitu brought the thieves back to the start.

"Now, you're time penalty begins." the bandit said as he clicked a button on his watch.

"Great." Popple mumbled, giving Croco a sour look.

"What? It isn't my fault."

--

Sunny Dunes were shining in the sunlight, as the sun was above them. He/She/It has always been here chasing people across the dunes, even Mario himself. Now, it is waiting at the top of the dunes, waiting for the teams. Next to him was a shy guy who would tell everyone to wait in line. At the end of the dunes, was another shy guy with multiple envelopes.

A marked car soon drove in. The sun tensed at this, waiting to see the face of his victims.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Welcome. Are you ready to be part of the hunt?" the sun laughed as it saw the brothers.

"…if it gets us our clue then yes." Thriff yelled.

"Very well. And so the hunt begins."

The brothers ran into the dunes as the sun gave chase.

**--**

"…oh man. The sun is catching on us." Thriff said.

"Quick. Hide in that pile of sand." Plenn said.

"WHICH PILE!?"

"THAT ONE!!"

The two toad brothers jumped into the sand and hid inside.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Poppa, you're going to fast." Jr. said as Bowser made a harsh turn.

"Nonsense. This is a race. We're supposed to go fast." Bowser said.

"You're going TOO fast. I'm getting dizzy."

"Get used to it. We must keep…ACK!!"

"WAH!!"

--

"Now look what happened poppa." Jr. said as he looked at the car crashed into a dune of sand.

_If a team's car breaks down or is unsafe to drive at any point during the race through no fault of the team, they must call for a replacement vehicle. However, no time credit is given in this very unfortunate situation._

"What now poppa?"

"We wait Jr." Bowser sighed.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"YES!! Time is up." Popple said.

"Yes it is. You may go now." the bandit said.

"Thank you sir." Croco informed.

"Hurry up Croco. I'm going to beat you th…ACK!!" Popple started until he tripped and fell head first into the quicksand.

"That counts you know. Penalty begins now." the lakitu said as he brought Popple back.

"…POPPLE!!" Croco yelled.

"…eek." Popple cringed.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The sun just stared at the sand pile. It was laughing on the inside at the pitiful attempt to hide.

"Is he gone bro?" Thriff asked.

"Let's check." Plenn mumbled.

The toad bros got out of the sand pile to see the sun.

"Hello boys." it said.

"…"

"…RUN!!"

**--**

"Keep running bro." Plenn said.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Thriff sighed.

The sun was catching up to the toad bros. Soon, Thriff tripped on the sand. The sun took advantage of this and caught them.

"NO!!" the toad bros yelled.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Time is up." the bandit said.

"YES!! FINALLY!!" Croco said.

"Smell ya later cloud boy." Popple said as he and Croco ran into the sand

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"CRAP!!" Thriff yelled as he and Plenn got taken back to the start.

"Noisy, noisy. Why won't you people shut up." the sun groaned.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"We're finally here." Red said.

"Back of the line bub." Thriff said as he and Plenn ran out again.

"…shoot." Pink mumbled.

**Misstar and Mamar/King Boo and Boolossus/Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Vivian and Beldam: Tied for 5th**

At 8:00, all four teams ran to their cars. The star spirits led the pack with the fighters right behind, followed by the Royalty Boos, and the shadow sirens.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…what do you think Misstar?" Mamar asked as she got to the wheel.

"Hmm…we could do Quickfoot. What do you say?" Misstar said.

"Well…let's just hope not many teams went to it."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"I am not some chicken who runs away from the sun." Rawk yelled.

"Could've fooled me. I thought you were just some giant chicken." Tundra remarked with a laugh.

"SHUT UP OR FEEL THE RAWK!!" Rawk yelled. "Now…let's make our way to this Quicksand detour.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"I refuse to do quicksand. This Quickfoot detour will have to be done." King Boo ordered.

"You sure about that milord?" Boolossus asked.

"Do you doubt me?"

"No milord. I'm just…"

"Than don't argue. Worthless servant."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Sis, I think we need to do the Quickfoot detour." Vivian said.

"Whatever. Let's just go already."

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Crud!!" Croco yelled as he got stuck.

"We're never gonna get to the pitstop." Popple complained.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Were here." Misstar said as she and Mamar arrived. At that time, the sun came back with the Toad Bros.

"YAY!! OUR TURN!!" Pink screamed as she and Red ran out.

"The stars are here." Thriff sighed. "That means a longer line."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"FINALLY!!" Bowser yelled as he saw the replacement car.

"Now, don't drive to fast Poppa." Jr. said.

"Okay, fine."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"CRAP!!" Red yelled as the sun caught him and Pink.

"Let me go you stupid sun thing. LET ME GO!!" Pink yelled.

"…no." the sun responded.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"WE SUCK!!" Croco complained as he and Popple were also being brought back.

"…no you." Popple said.

"Shut up and agree with me."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Shoot!" Mamar said as they were being taken away.

"Any chance of you letting us go?" Misstar asked.

"Not a chance." the sun mumbled.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

As the Toad Bros ran for the detour, the sun began to catch up.

"Come on. This isn't even fun anymore." the sun yawned. "You both suck at running."

"Now!" Plenn said to his brother, ignoring the sun and his taunts.

Both Toads jumped into the dunes of sand and began crawling underneath the dunes. The sun, confused, went to go search the dune where they jumped in. When the toad bros were far enough away, the got out of the sand.

"Alright. Now, we run again." Plenn said.

"Right bro."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"We're here." Rawk announced to the bandit.

"Good for you. Now, you can run now and see if you can catch up to those two up there." the bandit said as he pointed to the two far thieves.

"Hmm…let's go." Tundra said.

"Right behind you."

The duo immediately ran out into the quicksand. They were running so hard, it was like there were floating on it.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Outta the way." Bowser said as he pushed the star spirits and the rangers out of his way.

"HEY!! NO CUTS!!" Misstar screeched.

"Says you, wimpy." Jr. hissed.

"Back of the line." the shy guy said as he forced the father/son duo to the back.

"…I hate those two." Red mumbled.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"YES!!" Plenn yelled as he and his bro made it to the end.

"Impressive work boys." the shy guy said. "Here's your clue."

The shy guy handed them their clue. Eagerly, the bros grabbed the envelope and opened it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in 1st**

"Make you're way to the pitstop…" Plenn started.

"…at the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins." Thriff concluded.

"Wait a minute…pitstop?"

"YES!! TIME TO GO BRO!!"

_Teams must now drive themselves approximately 7 miles to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins. It was built by the Koopa Kingdom and terrorized the Koopahari a few years back. After Mario gave Morton Koopa, the pilot of the ship, a beating, the ship crashed into the dunes. This, historical ship, is the pitstop for this first leg of the race. The last team to check in…will be eliminated._

"Warning, last team to check in will be eliminated." Plenn read as he and his brother were running to the front to get to there car.

"Harsh man. Someone's getting eliminated. Oh well. As long as it isn't us." Thriff said.

"Agreed. Now…hurry.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"If you trip now, I'm going to kill you." Croco warned.

"Don't worry. I see the guy with the enveleop…ACK!!" Popple said as he tripped.

"…" Croco gasped.

"…you didn't trip into the quicksand. You tripped on regular sand. That doesn't count. Here's your clue." the bandit said.

"YES!!"

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in 2nd**

"Travel to the pitstop." Croco said as he looked at the route info.

"Warning. Last team there will be eliminated." Popple said.

"Well, let's go. If we stay ahead of the others, than we know we aren't last."

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Where are we Boolossus?" King Boo asked.

"I don't know milord." Boolossus said.

"Gr…ask for some directions."

"I don't see anyone to ask."

"I said, ASK FOR SOME DIRECTIONS!!" King Boo yelled.

"Yes milord." Boolossus sighed as he looked for a place to ask.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"We're here." Vivian sighed as she got out and to the line.

"Hi!" everyone except Bowser and Jr. said.

"…hi." Beldam said.

"GR…WHAT'S TAKING THOSE STUPID ROBOTS SO LONG!?" Bowser roared.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Eek." Pink said as she tripped.

"Oh for the love of…" Red said before getting taken away with Pink.

"Let me go you big brute." Pink ordered.

"Not a chance little girl…robot…whatever you are." the sun said.

"A WHATEVER!? WHY I OUGHT A…"

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Sir, do you know where the Sunny Dunes are?" Boolossus asked a traveling bandit.

"…Sunny Dunes? Geez, are you blind as a bat?" the bandit asked. "You should have seen about 10 miles ago."

"WHAT!?" King Boo yelled.

"Oh my. That may have just killed us."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Again? Why do you keep catching us?" Misstar asked.

"Why do you keep sucking at running?" the sun asked.

"…That's mean." Mamar sighed.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Crud!" Jr. whined as he was grabbed by the sun.

"WHY I OUGHTA…" Bowser started.

"Shut up?" the sun asked.

"GR…just you wait."

**Kooper and Bombette/ Lima and Peasley/ Bow and Bootler/ Lemmy and Wendy O: tied for 9th**

The last four teams ran to their marked cars and immediately started driving. The Koopa Siblings were at the front, followed by the Beans, the Boos, and last, the Neighbors.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Detour. Quicksand or Quickfoot?" Wendy asked.

"Quicksand. We have the best chance to catch up. If we have to wait for one team to finish, we're screwed.

"True…let's go."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"At you're old age, Quicksand would be too hard. We have to do Quickfoot." Peasley sighed.

"Well…okay. Let's go." Lima said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"Quickfoot or Quicksand?" Bow asked.

"I refuse to let you do quicksand. We are doing Quickfoot." Bootler demanded.

"…fine."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"How does Quicksand sound Bombette? We can't wait in line for this. We could be last." Kooper said.

"Makes sense. Quicksand it is." Bombette agreed.

"I am very competitive. I hate being in the bottom of the pack." Bombette sighed. "Hopefully Kooper and I aren't making a huge mistake choosing the harder detour."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"OH YEAH!! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he and Tundra finished.

"Good job. Here's the clue." the bandit said.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in 3rd**

"Warning, last team to check in will be eliminated." Tundra read.

"That better not be us. Hurry up Tundra." Rawk Hawk ordered.

"Right behind ya."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"We have to hurry Lemmy." Wendy said. "We have to clear this. In one try. Ready?"

"Ready!" Lemmy replied.

"GO!!"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Come on Bombette." Kooper said as they arrived.

"I'm coming. I'm comi…ACK!!" Bombette said as she tripped.

"Time penalty." the lakitu and bandit said at the same time.

"Ah man."

"…well at least we wont be last with them still behind us." Lemmy said from a far.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"We're here." King Boo announced.

No one replied.

"What? No one cares? How dare they!" he said.

"Where are the shadow sirens?" Red asked.

"Taking too long. That's what." Bowser sighed.

"I'm speaking here." King Boo said.

"…you here something Mamar?" Misstar asked her partner.

"No!" Mamar replied.

"Good. Me too."

"HEY!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!!"

--

The Morton Koopa Airship Ruins, one of the most historical spots in the Koopahari. This ship was transformed from small, destroyed ship to modern tourist attraction. It actually has a small hotel nearby for people to stay at while they explore this forsaken piece of history.

At the deck of the ship is Erik. He is accompanied by a bandit, the owner of the hotel established here. They are eagerly awaiting the first team.

"Wow…a race around the world. Sounds like this might be a big hit. And I'm at the start of it?" the bandit owner said.

"It's exciting indeed." Erik said.

"Do you have an idea who will be first?"

"At the moment, no. I have not yet decided who will be first or who will be last. Hopefully, I'll decide who deserves the spot soon…hey look. There are some of the teams right over there." Erik said, pointing to two cars parking in the parking lot.

**Popple and Croco/Plenn and Thriff**

"We're here!" Popple yelled as he and Croco arrived at the airship.

"Crap! Other teams are here. It's the Toad Bros." Croco sighed.

"Just great. There are the thieves." Plenn sighed

The two teams ran into the ship as fast as they could and than took there spots. It was a close race all they way to the mat.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins." the bandit owner said.

"Thanks!" everyone said.

Erik gave the racers a grin. "Popple and Croco, you are team number one. Plenn and Thriff, you are team number two.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; 1st; 10:02 A.M**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; 2nd; 10:02 A.M**

"YEAH!!" Popple yelled.

"Woohoo!" Croco yelled.

"Second…is great." Thriff said.

"But we will take that top spot soon enough." Plenn added.

"I also have more good news for you Popple and Croco." Erik said.

"Huh?" Croco said.

"As the winners of the first leg of the race, you both will receive 10,000 coins."

"WHAT!? YOU KIDDING ME!?" Croco asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Popple sighed.

"10,000 coins each. That's 20,000 coins that you can spend after the race."

"OH MY GOD!!" the thieves yelled and gave each other a hug.

"I can't believe it. First place on the first leg." Croco sighed. "Wasn't expecting that. It just shows how strong we are. We are a threat, whether the other teams will admit it or not."

"Second is really good on the first leg. I was just hoping not to be the first team out." Plenn said. "My bro and I want to go farther at the front. We want to make it to the end, and we will be first ones there."

**??**

The next group ran up and landed on the map. They were both very nervous.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!"

"Thanks!"

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk?" Erik asked.

"Yes?" Tundra asked.

"…you are team number three."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; 3rd; 10: 10 A.M**

The Rivals laughed as they gave each other a high five.

"YEAH BABY!!" Rawk yelled.

"This is great." Tundra sighed.

"Just save that first place spot Erik. We're taking it."

**Lima and Peasley/ Bow and Bootler**

"We're here." Bow said.

"Hi!" Misstar said.

"Oh now you greet someone." King Boo barked.

"Who's on the course?" Peasley asked.

"The sisters. I wonder what's taking them so long." Red said.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The two shadow siren sisters kept in the shadows and ran there way to the end. The sun didn't notice them make it to the end.

"Er…I didn't see you two come. You just popped out of nowhere." the shy guy said, startled.

"Clue please." Vivian said.

"Oh of course. Here."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in 4th**

"Warning, last team to check in will be eliminated." Beldam read.

"That won't be us. Come on sis." Vivian said.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!! JUST FOR THAT, I'LL PUNISH YOU WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!!"

"…eek."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Ah man." Kooper sighed as he fell in the quicksand.

"Man, this is hard." Bombette added.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

The two were panting and out of breath when they arrived at the end of the path. The bandit laughed at this.

"Here's you're clue tired ones." he laughed.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in 5th**

"WOW!! WE DID IT!!" Lemmy said. "WE DID IT IN ONE RUN THROUGH!!"

"I know. It's great. Now…let's hurry. I don't want to be eliminated here." Wendy said.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Come on Pink. The clue's right there." Red said.

"He's gaining on us." Pink mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. Come on."

Red and Pink made a dive for the shy guy. The startled guy dropped there clue.

"Now that was some funny prey." the sun laughed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in 6th**

"We're at the end of the leg. Let's go." Red said.

"FINALLY!! I NEED A BREAK!!" Pink yelled.

"…sure."

**??**

A new team ran to the mat. They were both very tired.

"Welcome to Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit owner said.

"Thanks!"

"So this was Morton's ship. A bit fancier than I thought for that big brute."

"…Wendy O and Lemmy…you are team number four." Erik said.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; 4th; 10:19 A.M**

The siblings blinked before giving each other a hug.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Lemmy yelled.

"You two seem very happy." Erik said.

"We went from last to fifth all in one leg. We are just relieved to not be last Erik." Wendy said.

**??**

Another team ran up the stairs. They were very determined and were also excited.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"Thanks!"

"…Vivian and Beldam? You are team number six."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; 5th; 10:20 A.M**

Beldam clasped her hands while Vivian screamed.

"FIFTH? REALLY?" Vivian asked.

"Better than what I thought we'd get." Beldam said.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Darn it. I think I've seen that sand pile before." Red said.

"You said that about the pile we saw ten minutes ago. Keep driving. We'll be there soon." Pink replied.

"No, I think we're lost. I have to ask for directions." Red said as he pulled into a gas station.

"Well, hurry up. I need a break from this race."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"We made it. WE MADE IT!!" Bombette yelled as she and Kooper made it to the end.

"Yes! YES!!" Kooper yelled.

"Here's the clue." the bandit said.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in 7th**

"Warning, last team there will be eliminated." Bombette arrived.

"Wow. Someone goes home already? That's sad." Kooper said.

"Well…it won't be us. Let's go."

"Right behind ya."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"So, we passed it?" Red asked.

"Yep! Just missed it." A squeak at the gas station said.

"DANG IT!!"

"Just make a u-turn and you'll make it there. Don't worry."

"GR…okay."

Red ran back to the marked car and began driving, with a screaming Pink in the back seat.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOU'RE WAY!? YOU BIG IMBECILE!!" she yelled.

"…it's just a few legs. It's just a few legs. It's just a…few…legs…WAH!!" Red sobbed.

**??**

The next team came running up. They were both really tired and couldn't stand.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!"

"Thanks!"

"Whatever."

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are team number Six." Erik said.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; 6th; 10:29 A.M**

"Six? WOOHOO!!" Red yelled.

"Why are you so proud?" Pink replied. "We're not at the front."

"Well…with you as a partner I thought we'd be out from the beginning."

"WHAT!? RED YOU LITTLE…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh yes! We did it." Mamar yelled as she and Misstar made it to the shy guy.

"Here's you're clue!" he said.

"WOOHOO!!" Misstar yelled.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in 8th**

"Harsh. Someone's getting the boot." Misstar read.

"Really? I hope it won't be us." Mamar said.

"Don't worry. We have a lead right now, so let's hurry."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"We did it Jr." Bowser yelled as he and his son cleared the detour.

"YES!!" Jr. yelled as he took the clue from the shy guy.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in 9th**

"Warning, last team to check in will be eliminated." Jr. read.

"I can't wait to see which loser team will be eliminated." Bowser laughed.

"Hehheh yeah. It should be very funny to see who gets kicked out."

**??**

"We're here."

"Yes!"

The next team ran into the deck and ran to Erik.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"Thanks!"

"…Kooper and Bombette…you are team number seven."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; 7th; 10: 35 A.M**

The two cheered as they gave each other a high-five.

"REALLY!? SINGLE DIGITS!?" Kooper yelled.

"YEAH BABY!! WE'RE NOT IN THE LAST TEAMS!" Bombette yelled.

**??**

"Morton's old ship eh? Haven't seen this baby in such a long time."

"It's really pretty.

The next team ran to the mat.

"Welcome to the…"

"Shut up and check us in."

The bandit scoffed at his words. Erik sighed.

"Er…Bowser and Bowser Jr...you are team number eight."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; 8th; 10:40 A.M**

Bowser and Jr. both looked they were going to faint.

"THIS SUCKS!! EIGHTH!? WHAT A HORRIBLE PLACEMENT!!" Bowser yelled.

"Well we'll just have to do better next time." Jr. said.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"You're caught." the sun laughed as he watched a complaining King Boo.

"UNHAND ME YOU FOWL DEMON!! I AM A ROYALTY!!" he yelled.

"…calm down milord."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Darn it!" Peasley complained as he and Lima were caught.

"Hush up child. We'll catch up." Lima scolded.

"Stop lecturing me. You say that all the time."

"If you want me to stop lecturing you, than stop acting like a child who needs lectures."

**??**

The next team ran up to Erik. They were both smiling big.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"Thanks!" they said.

"…Misstar and Mamar, you are team number nine." Erik said.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; 9th; 10:54 A.M**

The team sighed in relief.

"Oh man. We're still in it." Misstar sighed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"Unhand Lady Bow." Bootler ordered the sun as he took them away.

"Nah. I don't wanna." the sun replied.

"Bootler, we'll be here for quite some time." Bow sighed.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Oh finally!" King Boo shouted as he faced the shy guy.

"Here's you're clue." the shy guy said.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; currently in 10th**

"Make you're way to the pitstop." Boolossus read.

"FINALLY!!" King Boo yelled.

"…"

"HURRY UP!! I WANT TO SEE WHAT REWARD WE GET FOR BEING THE FIRST TEAM!!"

"Milord…many teams have done the detour before us…and we we're on the second flight. We are not the first team." Boolossus said.

"IF I SAY WE ARE THE FIRST TEAM THAN WE ARE THE FIRST TEAM!!" King Boo roared.

"…oh my."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Come on…come on…YES!!" Peasley yelled as he and Lima made it to the end.

"We got our clue." Lima said smiling. "It's about time."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in 11th**

"Oh no. We better not be eliminated." panicked Peasley.

"We won't. Now…let's go." Lima ordered.

"Yes Lima."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"We're done." Bow said as she grabbed the clue.

"Good job Madame." Bootler said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in Last**

"Warning, the last team there will be eliminated." Bow read.

"Alright Madame. You ready?" Bootler asked as he ran for the car.

"Bootler…I could care less if I wasn't ready. We're in last place so we need to hurry."

"…yes Madame…just don't hurt yourself."

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Boolossus, follow that car." King Boo ordered.

"You sure about that milord?" Boolossus asked.

"Yes! They seem to know where they are going. Just follow them."

"Well…"

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!?" King Boo interrupted.

"No milord. We'll follow them."

**??**

The team ran up the mat on the airship with a smile on their faces.

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"Thanks!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…Lima and Peasley?" Erik asked.

"Yes?" Lima asked.

"…you are team number ten."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; 10th; 11:03 A.M**

"Oh my…we're still in it." Lima sighed.

"Phew." Peasley mumbled. "I thought we we're done for.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Milord, we're going the wrong way. Allow me to drive back. I say we passed the ship." Boolossus begged.

"NO!! WE ARE GOING THE RIGHT WAY!! JUST KEEP DRIVING YOU BUMBLING BUFFOON!!" King Boo yelled.

"…yes milord.

"Milord has a temper and refuses to believe he is ever wrong." Boolossus sighed. "He could end up eliminating us soon. I hope it doesn't end up like that. I want to stay in the race as long as possible."

**??**

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"Thanks a lot. Nice place you got here."

"It's indeed marvelous."

"…Bow and Bootler…you are team number eleven." Erik said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; 11th; 11:08 A.M**

"Oh good gracious." Bootler sighed.

"Don't do that to us Erik. I was scared we we're going home." Bow sighed.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

"Welcome to the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins!" the bandit said.

"King Boo and Boolossus…you are the last team to arrive." Erik said.

"NO!!" King Boo yelled.

"…" Boolossus began to cry.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant; Last Place; 11:12 A.M**

"I am sorry to say, that you have been eliminated from the race.

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant**

**Finishing Place: 12****th****: (ELIMINATED)**

"…sniff." Boolossus cried.

"THIS SUCKS!! THIS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!" King Boo yelled pointing at Erik.

"How is it my fault you got last?" Erik asked, angrily.

"You could have not eliminated us." King Boo said. He than started yelling, "GR!! WE'LL BE BACK!! YOU HERE ME!! WE'LL BE BACK!! COME BOOLOSSUS!!"

"…sniff…yes milord."

"That stupid dry bones…if he had any since of kindness we would still be here." King Boo yelled. "He just ruined my chance for one million coins. And what was worse…I was just starting to enjoy this. Stupid maggots."

"sniff…we've been locked up in portraits for such a long time. E.Gadd has let all the other portraits out because they were 'trustworthy' and left us in pictures. After finally getting out, I wanted to explore the world." Boolossus cried. "I guess I'll just have to get over that milord and I only lasted for one leg…oh how I want to still race."

King Boo continued to hiss as he left the mat. Boolossus followed behind him…in tears.

The first leg was over. While eleven teams were busy cheering, the eliminated was mixed with feelings. One member was full of rage. The other was filled with sadness.

--

_Next time…on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams have a hard time at a roadblock…_

"Oh my god! I can't do this." Thriff muttered to himself.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone? HELP ME!!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Darn it…when can I be done?" Red asked to himself.

_Rivalries are born._

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Kooper yelled.

"Well if it did, the world would be a better place." Beldam hollered back.

"Oh you are SOOO lucky we don't who gets eliminated, because you two would be at the top of that list." Bombette retorted.

_And one early yield causes teams to feel for the yielded team._

"This just blows my mind. THEY yielded THEM!!"

"It just comes to show how dirty they play. But still…that was beyond cruel."

--

Authors Note: WOW!! That was the longest thing I've ever typed before in my life. But I'm quite happy how this turned out. Anyway, please read and review. And now…adios.


	3. Leg 2: The Horror Continues

Author's Note: Alright

Author's Note:

WOW!! Thanks for the reviews people. Hopefully, this isn't too late. It took a while to type. Sorry for length. I think its better written than last leg.

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Twelve teams of two departed the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, Toad Town, to begin a race around the world. _

"…fly by plane to the Koopahari Desert…" Vivian read.

_Teams drove to the Toad Town International Airport, where the race truly began._

"Excuse me sir. Could you give us flights to…AWW!!" Peasley screamed as he was pushed backwards by Bowser.

"Listen here wimp. You want to live than gives us those tickets." Bowser ordered. "And it better be a faster flight than the desert airlines flight…or else."

"Hey what about us?" Peasley hollered.

"Th-That's all the flights left. S-Sorry." the toad said whimpering.

_Upon reaching the Koopahari Desert, teams had a hard time figuring out where the clue was._

"Which one? There is the New Sewage Pipe or the Old Sewage Pipe." the bandit asked.

"Eh? There are two of them?" Lemmy asked.

_At the Sewage Pipe, some teams had great ease in the first roadblock, while others faced hardships._

"YES!! This is my element." Popple screamed.

"Anyway…time to get work." Red mumbled.

"My hands hurt too." Kooper shrugged.

"Woah! This is a lot of trash. How am I supposed to clean all of this up?" Bowser yelled.

_Pen pals Popple and Croco, thanks to Popple's knowledge and talents and their nimbleness as thieves, were able to sustain a lead over most of the teams and won a footrace for first._

Erik gave the racers a grin. "Popple and Croco, you are team number one."

_However, the same fate could not be said for three unlucky teams, who struggled throughout this race. In a race to the finish, Prince Peasley and advisor Lima and Madame Bow and her butler, Bootler edged out King Boo and his servant Boolossus in the race to avoid elimination. While they cheered, King Boo and Boolossus fell to the first elimination._

"I am sorry to say, that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Thieves Steal First Place; Royalty Boos Sent Packing**

_Eleven teams remain… who will be eliminated next?_

_--_

_This is the Koopahari Desert. It is one of the most historical locations on this planet. Home to many archaeology sites, this nation makes a living off irrigation and tourism. And in the heart of this desert, lies the Morton Koopa Airship Ruins. It is a memorial site built from the remains from an airship that once attacked the land. Mario took down the pilot, Morton Koopa Jr., and recovered a magic wand that belonged to the king of this land. This forsaken warship, was the first pitstop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will the tense relationship between Lima and Peasley and Bowser and Bowser Jr. affect the race? Will Axem Red and Axem Pink's bickering cause them harm throughout the race? And can Bow and Bootler manage to pull ahead and escape last place._

_Popple and Croco, who arrived first at 10:02 A.M…_

"YEAH!!"

"Woohoo!"

…_will depart, at 10:02 P.M._

--

The moonlight hit the desert sand, emitting an ominous feeling. The heat from the sun was replaced with a terrible cold. The Morton Koopa Airship Ruins was in the center of both the cold and the moonlight. There were lights hanged up on the ship and little stands with memo cards on them next to famous locations on the ship.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; First to depart; 10:02 P.M.**

Preparing for the next leg, which they assumed would be a cold location both of the thieves were prepared for the cold. Popple wore a long, brown shirt with a gray jacket over it. He also was wearing a black hat, and is also wearing black sweat pants. Croco wore a dark green sweater over his skin and continued to wear his orange top hat. He also was wearing jeans. They both were still carrying the trademark thief bags which they used instead of backpacks.

"We have a small lead over all the teams right now," Croco started. "Let's keep it like that…okay?"

"Indeed." Popple said as he opened the envelope. "Route Info…'drive to the Koopahari Airport and board a flight for the Specter Forest. Once there, take a taxi to E. Gadd's Laboratory and search the premises for your next clue. Warning: Yield Ahead.'"

_Teams must now drive to the Koopahari International Airport and board a flight that will carry them to the Specter Forest, a haunted forest in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they arrive, teams must take a taxi 12 miles to E. Gadd's Laboratory, a facility used for scientific studies on ghosts. Once their, teams will search the premises for their next clue._

"'You have 90 coins for this leg of the race.'" Popple concluded.

"Yield…no way are we letting ANYONE get ahead of us." Croco roared. "Come on Popple. The toad brothers are right behind."

"It's a great feeling to arrive first." Croco started. "You get to depart before everyone else and you usually get some cool prize. However, there is a downside. Everyone in this game has their sights on us. We are the team to beat at the moment, so everyone is going to want to beat us. Considering there is a yield ahead, we can't lose our lead. Hopefully, we can stay fine and not get yielded.

Popple jumped into the driver's seat as Croco got into the passenger seat holding the map.

"Alright buddy, just get us out of this parking lot. I'll direct you to the airport." Croco said.

"Okay." replied Popple. "Be ready for a bumpy ride. I'm gonna drive fast, see."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Second to depart; 10:02 P.M.**

Plenn had on a white shirt and was wearing khaki shorts. He also had a yellow hat on his head. Thriff could be seen wearing a blue t-shirt with a white vest over his shirt. He had on blue shorts on and he was also wearing a yellow hat.

"Route Info." Thriff read. "'…drive to the Koopahari Airport…"

"Second is great." Plenn started. "However, I am seriously upset that we were so close to first and were beaten." he than took a deep breath before speaking. "Our eyes are on the two thieves. I have a feeling they are stronger than they appear…and they already showed themselves as a strong team. 

As Thriff finished reading the info, the brothers jumped into their car and rushed off.

"Drive faster Thriff." Plenn said from the back. "If we can get to the airport fast enough, we can get the better flight."

"Alright bro. Relax. No one, can out drive me." Thriff mumbled

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Third to depart; 10:10 P.M.**

Tundra was seen wearing a white sweatshirt similar to the shirt he wore on the first leg. He also had a pear of sunglasses on today. Rawk Hawk was wearing a red sweat shirt with red sweatpants. He also wore a black hat that had the words "FEEL THE RAWK" written on it.

"…route info time. 'drive to the Koopahari Airport…" Tundra started.

"It's great to be at the front of the pack." Rawk Hawk said. "We can stay ahead of most teams and take a look at our top competition. So far, the thieves are the ones I'm thinking are going to be tough to beat…but they better watch out…or else they'll FEEL THE RAWK!!"

"Alright little buddy…let's go." Rawk Hawk yelled as Tundra finished reading.

"YEAH!! Let's go Rawk. It is first place this time." Tundra hollered back.

"Weather the other teams like it or not."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Fourth to depart; 10:19 P.M.**

Wendy was seen wearing her trademark Pink sweater and a polka dotted bow. She also was wearing jeans. Lemmy was wearing a yellow shirt and khaki shorts and he also was wearing a black hat on his head.

"'Drive to the Koopahari Airport…" Lemmy read.

"From last to fourth…that's a good feeling." Wendy sighed. "So far, we are doing great. We have a lead over most teams, including Poppa and Jr. We will continue this winning streak for as long as we can."

"I heard a lot about Specter Forest." Wendy said after hearing what Lemmy had to say. "That Luigi guy won a mansion there and he had to save the Mario guy from a psychotic boo and a whole onslaught of ghosts."

"A desert to a haunted forest? This race is going to bumpy." Lemmy sighed.

"Whatever…let's just go. I'll drive."

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just make sure we don't get lost lil sis."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Fifth to depart; 10:20 P.M.**

Both of the sisters did not change their appearance. They continued to wear what they wore the last leg, nothing but their hats in their respective colors of red and blue.

"Well, let's see what this route info says…'drive to the Koopahari…" read Vivian.

"Right now, we are at the middle point. No one sees us as a threat. No one sees us as weak. That's good. We don't want to be overlooked but we don't want everyone's attention on us. Hopefully, it will stay like this…at least for right now." Vivian said.

"Vivian, this Specter Forest place could be an ideal place for a change in position. Prepare for anything." Beldam warned.

"Alright sis. As long as we get there early enough not to be yielded we'll be fine."

"…let's just hurry. I'm driving."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Sixth to depart; 10:29 P.M.**

Being artificially made, both rangers didn't need any clothing. Therefore, they wore none. However Pink was wearing an extreme amount of makeup on her face.

"'…drive to the Koopahari Airport…" Axem Red started to read.

"At the pitstop, it was obvious that Pink was getting on everyone's nerves. No one would talk to us because of HER!! No one likes us because of HER!! Apparently SHE just may end up getting us eliminated early." Red sighed. "If no teams like us, than that will cause problems when it comes down to decide who gets yielded. I hope to god they don't yield us."

"…yawn. Are we ready or something? I want to get this leg OVER with. I liked the pitstop." Pink grumbled.

"Simmer down. We're leaving right now." Red replied.

"Good. I can't wait to see what the next pitstop is like."

"…let's just hope we get there."

"Whatev…just drive me to the airport." Pink ordered.

"…bossy little…"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; Seventh to depart; 10:35 P.M.**

Kooper decided to where a red sweater and blue sweatpants. He also had on his orange neckerchief and a hat that resembled one an archaeologist would wear. Bombette only wore a purple ribbon right below her fuse.

"Route Info. 'Drive to the Koopahari Airport and board a flight to the Specter Forest…" Kooper read.

"We made it past first elimination. We are still here. We are in single digits. We are proud." Kooper affirmed. "Honestly, it can only go up from here."

"The specter forest…" Bombette repeated. "Quite the ominous location."

"Indeed it is. I've only heard about it. It's supposed to be really scary and all. It should be exciting. A true adventure." Kooper replied.

"…glad to know one of us is excited."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Eighth to depart; 10:40 P.M.**

Both of the koopas were wearing black sweaters over their bodies (over the shell too). Bowser was still wearing his hat from leg one and Jr. still had his paintbrush on his back.

"'…once their, take a taxi to E. Gadd's laboratory…" Bowser started.

"It's quite the embarrassment to have placed where we did last leg. EIGHTH!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!" Bowser yelled. He than began to breathe in and out. "OH I AM MAD!! I CAN'T SUPRESS MY ANGER!! RAWR!! YOU BETTER LOOK OUT RACERS!! BOWSER IS LOOSE AND HE'S COMIN TO GET YOU!!"

"Poppa, we'll win this time, right?" Jr. asked. "I mean, even the wimpy robots beat us."

"IT'S JUST A FLUKE!! WE'LL CRUSH THEM THIS LEG!! ALL OF THEM!!" Bowser roared.

"…you're right dad. LET'S DESTROY THEM!!" Jr. growled.

"OH YEAH!! THAT'S MY BOY!! COME ON!! LET'S GO!!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Ninth to depart; 10:54 P.M**

The only article of clothing each of the stars had was they're trademark. Misstar had a blue ribbon around her head while Misstar wore a purple headwrap.

"…and search the premises…" Mamar read.

"We are still here. YIPPEE!!" Misstar squealed. "I'm shocked. It's not like we doubt ourselves. It's just…everyone looks so strong. Hopefully we'll stay for the next leg. This race is so much fun and I don't want it to end."

"I still can't believe we are here." Misstar squealed. "Hopefully we'll make it to the next leg too."

"I agree. Now, let's go." Mamar said. "Maybe we can get the better flight."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Tenth to depart; 11:03 P.M.**

Lima was wearing a blue dress, similar to her orange dress from leg one, that covered her whole body. Peasley wore a white t-shirt and had khaki shorts on.

"…for your next clue." Peasley read.

"That was TOO close. We were just mere minutes away from being last. It's…tiring." Peasley sighed. "I think we didn't do so well because of Lima's and my arguing about stuff. If we can't cooperate, than we're going to be the next ones sent home, and I don't want that."

"Are you ready to go, my liege?" Lima asked as she went into the marked car.

"Yes Lima. Just drive. Take you're time if you need too. The airport is probably closed by now." Peasley replied.

"…er…okay. If you say so."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; Last to depart; 11:08 P.M.**

Due to the desert night's cold and Bootler's nagging, Bow was wearing a silver coat that covered her body. Bootler wore a black jacket over his body and still held onto his towel.

"You have 90 coins for this leg of the race." Bow concluded.

"I have never faced something as scary as what just happened. We were almost eliminated. Four minutes between our time and the Royalty Boos." Bow sighed. "I never want to experience that again."

"Alright Madame. Are you ready?" Bootler asked.

"I've been ready. Let's go Bootler." Bow said. "Maybe we can get on a fast flight if we hurry."

--

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

The two boos ran into the airport. Right near the entrance, they saw the Toad Bros.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bow asked.

The Toad Bros turned around to see Bow and her butler.

"Hello." Plenn greeted. "We are just trying to go to sleep. The airport is closed until tomorrow."

"Really?" Bootler asked.

"Yep!" Thriff replied. "It sucks. We had a bit of a lead over most of the teams. We could have used that lead to our advantage."

"Did you hear that Bootler. We are evened up now." Bow pointed out, her happy grin easily seen.

"Indeed I am. We are still in this."

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

As Bow and Bootler entered the airport, all eleven teams were stationed there. This caused Popple and Croco to feel upset.

"So, now we are all evened up huh?" Croco asked.

"So it seems, see." responded, Popple. "This is very bad for us…right?"

"Very. There is a yield coming up. Knowing these people, one of them will try and yield us. We need to get the best flight and hope we can find this 'Laboratory' before anyone else can."

"This is bad. Very bad indeed, see."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. / Wendy O and Lemmy**

Wendy knew it was going to happen. She and her brother didn't tell Bowser that they were going on the race. They avoided them throughout the previous leg. At the pitstop they took the time to talk to all the other teams as a way to avoid conversation with her dad. However, at the airport all teams were trying to fall asleep. The siblings had no one to escape to when their dad and youngest brother would come in.

Bowser grunted as he saw Wendy and Lemmy.

"…we haven't had a chance to speak with you two since this race began." he hissed.

"…so?" Lemmy replied. "Just go back to sleep. If you want to argue, argue with Jr. tomorrow during the race. We need sleep.

"NO!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE DISCUSSION HERE!! RIGHT! NOW!" Bowser roared.

"…yes poppa." Wendy sighed.

"Now than…why did you two audition for this race?" Bowser asked, not even trying to hide his anger. "I believe I told you that you two weren't ready for this race."

"Poppa, you only trust Jr. We wanted to go but you insisted that Jr. goes because you like him the best." Lemmy spoke. "You don't know anything about us."

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE TWITS!! I AM YOU'RE FATHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ON THIS RACE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT READY!! I WILL USE ALL THE POWER I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T HERE ANYMORE!! YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Bowser roared.

"That's just it poppa. You don't trust us at all. You underestimate us." Wendy sighed. "Yet you trust Jr. with this race just because you like him more."

"…so?" Jr. replied.

"LISTEN HERE!! I AM YOU'RE FATHER WENDY!! ALL THIS INSUBORDINATION WILL RESULT IN YOU'RE ELIMINATION!! I WILL USE ANYTHING I CAN TO GET RID OF YOU TWO!! YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Wendy and Lemmy didn't respond. There was no need.

As all this fighting took place, two teams began to frown on the Father and son duo.

"…it's one thing to mess around with other teams. That's cruel on its own." Lima said in shock. "However, if one of them is you're children…He shouldn't have yell at them like that."

"…never have I seen anyone be so cruel to their children." Kooper sighed.

"Hopefully they will go soon. Bowser is such a cheater and I know he will try to cheat to get rid of those two Koopas." mumbled Bombette.

"This just makes me look forward to the day when that deranged father and son team get eliminated." Peasley added. "Oh…how I am looking forward to that day."

--

After the incident, the night went by fast. As the airport started to open up, people began to crowd it, leaving on flights, arriving from flights, etc. All eleven teams were immediately woken up. All went to achieve immediate help.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Sir, we need to know your first flight to the Specter Forest." Tundra asked the toad clerk behind the Mushroom International Counter.

"It is 9 right now. We have a flight that leaves in 30 minutes and will arrive at Specter Forest at 8:00 P.M. after a connection in Isle Delphino" the clerk said.

"Is it that fastest flight to the forest in this airport?" Rawk asked.

"I think so sir. You should trust me."

"…well…okay. We'll take it." Tundra stated.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Mushroom International 9780

"Thanks!" Rawk Hawk said to the clerk.

"Now come on Rawk. If it leaves soon. Than we got to go to boarding." Tundra reminded.

"Right, right. Let's go."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"So this is the earlier flight? We'll take it." Bow said.

"Right away madam." the toad responded.

Bow and Bootler: Second on Mushroom International 9780

"Thank you very much." Bootler said as he took the tickets.

"…let's head. It's leaving soon so we got to go."

"Right behind you Madame."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Please get us the tickets you gave the other people that came by." Plenn asked.

"Can do." the clerk responded.

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Mushroom International 9780

"This is apparently the faster flight." Plenn pointed out. "Looks like we have our lead again."

"YES!!" Thriff yelled.

"…stop embarrassing yourself and follow me to boarding."

"Yes bro."

**Wendy O and Lemmy / Kooper and Bombette / Axem Red and Axem Pink**

"So…this is the fastest flight…right?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes sir." the koopa agent said. "Do you want tickets or should I give them to the group of people behind you?"

"…yes we will take them." Wendy sighed.

Wendy O and Lemmy: First on Bullet Airways 343

"Thank you very much." Lemmy said as he and his sister headed off.

As the siblings left the next duo went up.

"Can we have the same thing they got?" Kooper asked.

"No problem."

Kooper and Bombette: Second on Bullet Airways 343

Kooper took the boarding passes and put away the passports.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Come on Kooper. Let's head." Bombette said.

As the neighbors went off, the next duo ran up.

"The information lady said this was a pretty quick flight. Let's trust her." Axem Red said.

"Whaetev…just get us on the flight already." Pink grumbled.

"…two tickets to the Haunted Specter." Red sighed.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Third on Bullet Airways 343

"Thanks a lot." Red said.

"Let's go already." Pink said. "The food court is open and momma needs some oil."

"…Pink…they don't serve oil at a food court."

"WELL WHY NOT!?"

"Just shut up and follow me. If you want something to drink, I'll get you something at a hardware store." Axem Red grunted.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"…so this is the fastest flight here?" Croco asked.

"Yes sir." said the lakitu clerk. "It's the earliest as far as I know."

"Well I hope you know a lot, see. Tickets please." Popple demanded.

Popple and Croco: First on Haunted Air 951

"…I wonder if we really are the first flight." Croco mumbled.

"I wonder that too, see. I think they're might be one flight ahead of us." Popple said.

"…hopefully we're wrong. We have a lead until we are proven wrong, so let's just keep going."

--

**Mushroom International 9780**

All three teams made it onto their flight. All the teams were happy to realize that not many people made it onto the faster flight and were more thrilled that they were leaving now.

"This is it Rawk." Tundra said to his partner. "We are leaving in the front of the pack. Now…let's keep it this way."

_This is the first flight to leave the Koopahari Airport to carry teams. It will make a brief connection at Delphino Airstrip before reaching its destination, the Specter Forest, at 8:00 P.M. On board this flight are rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, Madame and butler Bow and Bootler, and brothers Plenn and Thriff._

--

**Lima and Peasley / Bowser and Bowser Jr. / Misstar and Mamar**

"…so this is the fastest flight here?" Lima asked.

"Yes it is." the lakitu said. "Would I lie to someone like you?"

"…I guess not. Okay. Tickets please." Peasley asked.

Lima and Peasley: Second on Haunted Air 951

"…well…let's head off now. Hopefully we did get the better flight." Lima said.

"Hopefully." Peasley repeated.

As the two beans ran off, the koopas ran up.

"Alright maggot. Give us the same flight those beanies got, or prepare for pain." Bowser said.

"And make it snappy." Jr. added.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Third on Haunted Air 951

"…er…thank you?" Jr. said as he left. "That felt weird saying that poppa."

"Than don't say it. I never say thank you." Bowser said.

"Okay dad. I will."

As the two left, the next team came.

"Sir, can we please have tickets to the Specter Forest?" Misstar asked.

"Alright little lady.

Misstar and Mamar: Fourth on Haunted Air 951

"You think this is the faster flight?" Mamar asked her partner.

"…well…no, but I think this is the fastest flight here. I looked up and found that a flight headed to the Specter Forest not to long ago." Misstar sighed. "We missed the fastest flight but I think we got the next fastest."

"…well…okay. Let's just head down to boarding."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Tickets please." Vivian asked the clerk.

"Sure thing." the koopa said.

Vivian and Beldam: Fourth on Bullet Airways 343

"This better be the faster flight." Beldam hissed.

"…that was kinda mean to do Beldam." Vivian spoke.

"What was that?"

"…nothing sis."

"Good. Now let's go already."

--

**Haunted Air 951**

All four teams were waiting on the plane. Two of the teams believed they were on the first flight. The other two, however, thought they were behind.

_This is the second flight departing the Koopahari Airport that carries teams. It will make a connection in Rose Town before reaching its final destination, the Specter Forest, at 9:53 P.M. On board this flight are pen pals Popple and Croco, advisor and prince, Lima and Peasley, father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr., and lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar._

--

**Bullet Airways 343**

The four teams were all waiting on the plane. Each of them were grinning, feeling confident that they were on the fastest flight to the Specter Forest.

_This is the third flight departing the Koopahari Airport that carries teams. It will make a connection in Yoshi's Island before reaching its final destination, the Specter Forest, at 11:03 P.M. On board this flight are siblings Wendy O and Lemmy, neighbors Kooper and Bombette, rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink, and sisters Vivian and Beldam._

--

The Specter Forest, a land of pure darkness. In this mysterious land in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun never shines. The moon however is always seen here. Its mystifying glow lights the land, illuminating the trees. Here, you can see multitudes of dry bones, boos, and ghosts living out there daily lives. A single airport lies in the heart of this giant forest. Tourism is not to big in this wasteland of darkness, so few planes come here, and few planes leave.

A single plane was coming in and landed in the runways and headed to the airport, pulling into a terminal.

**Mushroom International 9780 (arrived at 8:00 P.M.)**

After going through customs, the three lead teams left the ominous airport and headed out in to the darkness that was the Specter Forest. After finding the line for taxis, each team waited in line until it was their turn.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Excuse me sir." Plenn asked a boo taxi driver. "Could you please take us to the E. Gadd's laboratory?"

"That old place? Sure can do. However you might want to buckle up. This place has some bumpy roads." the Boo driver said.

"Thanks for the tip." Thriff said. "Now, please hurry. We're in a race."

"I'll go as fast as I can…without breaking any laws of course."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

While most people would be freaked out by the forest, the two boos were in awe at its…beauty?

"Ah…so this is what its like to be in the homeland." Bow sighed as she looked at the ominous trees.

"…Lady Bow…you do realize that we are descendants from the boos that make their living in the Gusty Gulch. We have no relation to this land." Bootler reminded.

"…well still. It's so beautiful here."

"Indeed it is. Now let's hurry." Bootler spoke as he now shifted his attention to the ghost taxi driver. "My fine sir, please escort us to E. Gadd's Laboratory."

"…er…okay." the driver mumbled.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Tundra could not stop shivering as he looked at the weird trees and the ominous moon.

"…okay…this is creepy. I could have sworn it was a new moon for this area this time of the year. How is the moon visible?" Tundra asked himself.

"Shut up. Only nerds would care about that kinda stuff." Rawk Hawk sneered. He than began to look into the eyes of a dry bones taxi driver. "Alright bone boy, take us to that E. Gadd Laboratory. And make it snappy."

"…can do sir." the driver responded.

--

One could say E. Gadd was a humble man for his laboratory looked like a torn down shack. However, on the inside, it is a marvelous cache of scientific equipment. From ghost hunting equipment to voice activated computers, this little "shack" is one of the most famous scientific spots in the country for it is open to public use.

One taxi pulled up in front of the building. The ghost seemed happy as he left with his money…leaving two individuals on their own.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"…wow…" Bow sighed as she looked inside the lab. "From the outside, this looks like one of those rundown…what do they call them…motels? But from the inside…it looks like one of the most magnificent things I've ever seen."

"Technology happens to do that, huh?" Bootler mumbled. "Anyway, I see a little peculiar object that I would like to examine before any other teams arrive."

Bow was sent out of her daze as she saw a post set in front of one of the doors. The door was open, revealing a clue box in a room full of pictures. On the post, there was a tall, yellow sign that had the words 'YIELD' in big, black letters.

"Oh you're right Bootler. Let's get our picture away from this thing." said Bow.

_This is the first of three Yields spread out over the course of the race. At this spot, any one team can Yield another team—that is, to stop racing for a set amount of time. However, the setback to this power is that all teams are only able to exercise their Yielding power once. If a team finds that they've been yielded, they must flip over this hourglass and wait until all of the sand empties to the bottom before they can continue on._

"We shall choose not to yield for it would be so uncouth. No one deserves it at this moment and it would be against our way of playing this game." Bow said as she took their team picture away from the small box. "Okay Bootler. Now…let's see where we are heading next."

Bootler nodded as the two went through the door way and went straight to the clue box.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in First**

Bow grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside were two folders.

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" she read.

_Teams must now use one of these marked cars and make their way 8 miles to the Moonlit Lake, a lake where the moonlight is reflected with such force that it appears completely illuminated…even under the water. Once they arrive, teams must search the lake and find the boat rental shack, a run down building that rents the boats for trips onto the lake. It is here where teams will receive their next clue. _

"Marked cars…could you drive Bootler? I'll navigate." Bow asked after she read the clue.

"Most certainly Madame. I would do anything for you." the butler replied. "…say Madame. Are you going to look at that green folder inside the clue?"

"…huh? Oh you mean the fast forward? No need to waste ours right now. We are far enough ahead where we don't need to use it." Bow said.

"…well…okay. Let's go."

The two boos fled the scene quickly as two new cars arrived. The teams paid the taxi drivers and each headed into the lab.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…is this really a shack like it appears to be? Or is this some kind of super research place?" Rawk Hawk mumbled to himself.

"Keep your eye on the prize Rawk." Tundra announced as he took out their team picture from the box near the yield post. "We aren't going to yield anyone right now. Save it for later."

"That is right. Now…open the clue." hollered Rawk.

As Tundra and Rawk Hawk left the mat, the Toad Bros entered the room and took their picture out of the box, claiming they weren't going to yield anyone. Tundra looked at the clue after opening the envelope, looking curiously at a certain green folder.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Second.**

"No need for the fast forward." Tundra mumbled. "Now…let's see…route info 'Drive to the Moonlit Lake…'"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"'…and search for the boat rental shack where you will find your next clue.'" concluded Plenn.

"…come on bro. Let's head. I want to be first this time." Thriff sighed.

"Come on Tundra. Let's head already. If we get beaten I will be mad. REALLY MAD!!" Rawk Hawk yelled to his partner.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"…you know Bootler…it feels good to be in the front of the pack." Bow sighed. "No worrying that you will be eliminated. No HEAVY stress."

"Indeed Madame. Perhaps we should stay up here?" inquired Bootler.

"That's a no brainer. We can stay ahead of everyone if we try as hard as we can. It's just common knowledge."

"…yes indeed. Now…are we getting close? I believe we are but I am just making sure"

"Yes we are. Trust my navigation skills Bootler."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…are we close?" Rawk Hawk whined as he stared blankly at the map in his hand.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tundra hollered. "You're doing the navigating here, remember?"

"And we are almost there…I think."

"…you think? Perhaps maybe you should be driving and I should be the navigator."

"Don't worry man. We're close. I can tell."

"…than why were you whining?" sneered Tundra.

"…SHUT UP OR FEEL THE RAWK!!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"You know something bro?" Plenn said to his brother. "This forest is getting creepier the more we stay in it."

"…you should see what it's like driving." mumbled Thriff. "Every tree looks so similar that it's so annoying. I can't tell if we are going the right way."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I didn't mean that…you know that right" Thriff asked.

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Plenn grumbled. "Just remind me to drive next instead of navigating."

--

The Moonlit Lake, as the name states, was illuminated with the bright light of the moon. It is this spot that the moon is closest to the planet. Even under the lake, the light illuminates it, revealing multitudes of bone fishes.

The Boat Rental Shack was run down and looks like it is torn down. Miraculously, it is in business. A visitor would most likely think it was run down and completely out of business. Next to the shack, in the water, are the many boats one can rent to go on the ominous lake.

The first marked car arrived and they immediately went inside the shack, where they found the clue box.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in First**

"Looks like we still have the lead." Bow said in excitement.

"Quick Madame. Read the clue." Bootler said.

"Alrighty…detour time. 'Fear or Mirror. Will you be scared or will you scare?'" Bow read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams will have a choice between two very 'scaring' tasks in either Fear or Mirror._

_In Fear, teams must drive 4 miles to the Haunting Path where they most walk down this half a mile path. However, there are boos, ghosts, and dry bones that are out here and will try to scare teams. If a team member becomes even slightly scared they are given a five minute penalty and are escorted back to the beginning of the path. Once both team members complete this walk without getting scared, they will receive their next clue._

_In Mirror, teams must drive 3 miles to the Scare Academy where they will learn the basic scare techniques. After learning, they are given a test in where they must scare the teachers. However only one team can take the test at a time. If the teachers deem them not scary than teams must suffer a ten minute penalty where they must study the techniques more. Once teams can pass the test, they will receive their next clue. _

"…well seeing as though we already know the basic scare techniques, we should be fine. I say we do mirror." Bow thought.

"My thoughts exactly." Bootler said. "Come on Madame. Let's go."

The duo immediately hopped into the car and headed off towards the Scare Academy.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Second**

As Tundra and Rawk Hawk got out of their car, they saw the two boos drive off.

"Hurry Tundra. Let's get the clue and bail." Rawk yelled.

The yoshi nodded as he took the clue and opened it.

"Route info…'Detour…Fear or Mirror? Will you be scared or will you scare?'" he read.

"…I'm not easily scared." Rawk Hawk grumbled.

"Yeah right. What about the time when you faced the chomp duo in the Glitz Pit?"

"…look…I don't do good with chain chomps…so shut up. Regardless I say we should try fear. We can walk or run fast enough we don't get scared. Plus I have nerves of steel."

"…yeah right…but whatever. Let's go."

The fighters took out the clue and drove off to the detour.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second.**

Both of the brothers were a bit depressed to find out that the other two teams had already arrived and took their clues. Wasting no time, they took out their clue and went to look at the route info.

"Detour. 'Fear of Mirror? Will you be scared of will you scare?'" Plenn read.

"…perhaps mirror would be easier. I think we could get scared easily…right?" Thriff mumbled.

"Well…your probably right. Let's do mirror."

With their minds made up, the two brothers dashed to their car and began driving.

--

The Scare Academy, a school designed for young boos, ghosts, and dry bones. Similar to the high school system for other species, this academy teaches the adolescents. Primarily, the classes are scare classes, each teaching different ways to scare visitors. However, there are other classes, such as algebra, science, geography, etc. The academy itself is a tall, three storey black building with very few windows and only one door into the building.

One of the marked cars rushed into the parking lot next to the building. The two came out and stared at the building.

"…aw...if only mother and father would have sent me here for school…I would've been in heaven."

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"Hello!" Bow announced when she entered the school. "We are ready to learn."

At that moment, a dry bones teacher showed up.

"Ah, you must be here for that race thing. Follow me." he said. "I will teach you what I know."

"Thanks!" Bootler said.

The dry bones escorted them into a room where the moonlight was illuminated into, giving stable reading light.

"In this study we have many books on scare techniques. Please, take your time. I will call you in when it is time for your test." the teacher said.

"Thanks again!" Bow said as she took out a book. "Alright Bootler. Let's start learning."

"Right away Madame." he replied.

--

The Haunting Path, a trail loved by the residents of the Specter Forest. Many ghosts, boos, and dry bones love the thrill of being scared and make this road the ultimate competition. Seeing as it is located between two hills and covered with trees, the many residents try to scare each other here. Not much light reaches this land, even very little moonlight reaches this land. However, it is a really popular tourist attraction here.

One marked team came driving near the beginning of this long trail. Some of the boos and ghosts started grinning as they saw two fighters walking out.

**Rawk Hawk and Tundra: Rivals**

"Alright spooks. Let's see what you got!" Rawk sneered as he and Tundra began to walk down the path.

"Is that a challenge?" the lead ghost asked. "If it is we're willing to oblige. Bring it on!"

All the ghosts, boos, and dry bones vanished into thin air. This kinda freaked out the fighters.

"…huh? Where'd they go?" Tundra panted.

"It doesn't matter. We haven't walked down the path yet so they can't send us back…so let's go."

The two fighters walked out into the eerie path, just waiting for something to jump out at them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"We're here!" announced Thriff as he and his bro ran into the academy.

"Welcome." the dry bones teacher said. "If you are ready to learn than follow me."

The two followed the dry bones to the room of the boos.

"Hi guys!" Bow greeted.

"Good evening." Bootler added.

"Hi!" both brothers replied.

"You both can study here with. Now…Bow! Bootler! Are you ready for the test?" the teacher asked.

"Yes we are professor." Bow said.

"…professor…I could get used to that. Well anyway…follow me."

Both the boos left the study, leaving the Toad Bros by themselves to study.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you know…this isn't so bad. It's not like anything is happening." Rawk muttered.

"Your right. Wonder why no one else took this detour." Tundra grumbled.

At that very moment bones started to fall from a nearby tree and landed in front of them. The bones than merged to form a dry bones with a deformed head.

"BOO!!" it yelled.

"AWWW!!" Rawk Hawk and Tundra screamed before falling unconscious.

"Hehhehheh!! I love my job." The dry bones said before dragging the bodies back to the start.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

Bow and Bootler were both led into a small, open room with five seats. Sitting in the seats were five teachers from this school.

"Alright you two." the dry bones teacher started. "You have twenty attempts to scare all of five of the scare teachers over there." he than pointed to all five of the teachers. Two were ghosts, one was a dry bones, and the other two were boos. "If you fail all twenty they will send you back to study and you must wait ten minutes before coming back. Good luck." the teacher said before walking away.

"This should be easy." Bow said, smiling. "Giving us twenty attempts is just too easy. Plus, all we need to do is just scare one each time, than we get are clue."

"Indeed. Now…let's start." Bootler suggested.

Both Bow and Bootler mysteriously began to enlarge to a freaky size. They both than stuck their tongues out, revealing their teeth.

"…a simple illusion to make yourself appear to have miraculously grown to huge size." one of the ghost teachers said, with a bored tone. "If you ignore that, all you did was stick your tongue out at me. Quite boring."

"…crap." Bow sighed.

"This will be a bit tougher than we thought." Bootler pointed out.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Alright…we are not screwing up this time!" announced Rawk Hawk as he and Tundra set off into the path after their time penalty.

"That's right. We were just startled once but it won't happen again." his partner announced.

As the two began to walk, a ghost crept up behind them. Said ghost turned invisible and appeared right in front of both of them.

"**HI!! CAN I HEAR YOU SCREAM!?"** it yelled with an unusually loud voice.

"AWWW!!" the fighters screamed before running back to the starting point.

"Yep…I think I did a good job that time." the ghost laughed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"…seven attempts later and you have only scared one of us." one of the ghost teachers said, pointing to her fellow ghost teacher.

"…well…how about this." Bow said as she took out a fan from her backpack.

"A fan? What good will that do you?" the dry bones teacher asked.

Bow snickered a bit before she shoved the fan down her mouth.

"…are you really that desperate?" the ghost teacher asked.

Soon bow turned invisible, causing the fan in her body to look like it was floating in mid air.

"…anything else that you can do?" one of the boo teachers asked.

Soon the fan propelled toward the dry bones teacher. He gulped and ducked, shaking.

"…okay you got one of us."

Soon Bow appeared, the fan struck into her head, as if she was dead.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…"

"MADAME!!" Bootler screamed.

All five teachers gulped at the sight. Than…

"HA HA HA!!" Bow laughed. "I got you all…even you Bootler. You all should know I'm a boo. I can't die. At least…not like that."

Bow took the fan off her head and walked over to the Dry Bones teacher and took the clue from him.

"Come on Bootler." she said.

"Y-yes Madame." he replied.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler: currently in First**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Bow read.

_Teams must now drive - either 4 miles from the 'Fear' option or 5 miles from the 'Mirror' option - to the Hidden Mansion, a mansion that mysteriously appeared over the remains of Luigi's Haunted Mansion. Once they arrive teams will find their clue in front of the building._

"Come on Bootler. We have to keep up this lead."

"R-right behind you Madame." Bootler responded.

"The Madame gave me quite the scare of her fake death trick in that room." Bootler said, with hints of embarrassment in his voice. "I don't know how she pulled it off. I will probably never will, but that was quite the scary sight to see. It actually shows me how much I care for her. She is like my own granddaughter, and I will make sure not to disappoint her."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Tundra yelled to his partner.

"I'm trying. It's a little hard to keep up when you're eyes are closed." Rawk snapped back.

The two had began running down the trail with their eyes closed so they would not be scared by any sight. Although sometimes they ran into trees, it seemed to be working. Eventually, Tundra opened his eyes to see the clue box about a few yards away.

"I SEE IT!! OPEN YOU'RE EYES AND FOLLOW ME!!" Tundra hollered.

Rawk did what he was told and they both ran over to the clue box.

"Finally! We did it!" he muttered.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Rawk Hawk read.

"Okay man. Let's go." Tundra said as they ran back down the path to get to their car.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…I am sorry. That is not scary. We gave you both twenty attempts and you failed to scare any of us." one of the boo teacher said to the Toad Bros.

"Oh my…" Plenn couldn't even finish his sentence.

"But we studied so perfectly." Thriff whined.

"I am sorry, but not as perfectly as you could have done. Take a study break for ten minutes, than come back."

"…great."

"This sucks!!"

**Haunted Air 951 (arrived at 9:53 P.M)**

The second plane arrived and pulled up at the terminal. The teams shoved their way through the airport, and after going through customs, made it out of the airport and began their search for a taxi the laboratory.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"HEY YOU!! TAXI!! PULL OVER HERE!!" roared Bowser.

Almost instantaneously, a taxi pulled over.

"Take us to that stupid laboratory of E. Gadds now!!" Jr. hissed.

"Y-yes sir." the boo driver responded, the fear of pain and torture in his voice.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Can you take us to E. Gadd's Laboratory?" Peasley asked a ghost taxi driver.

"Sure can. Just relax. I'll take you there." the driver said.

"If possible, than please hurry. We are in a race." Lima asked.

"Alright. I'll try."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Please take us there as fast as possible." Misstar said to the dry bones driver as she and Mamar got in the car.

"No problem." he said. "I'll get you there faster than anyone else can."

"Thanks a lot." Mamar said.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Thanks a bunch man." Croco said to their taxi driver as he and Popple got in the car.

"Any time." was the response.

"Now it's time to see how far we've fallen behind, see." Popple mumbled.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Do you mind if I keep this book?" Plenn asked the dry bones teacher as they entered the room for the test again. The book in question was the book the Toad Bros were researching for information on how to scare people.

"Sure. We have many copies, so keep it." he responded.

"Thank you!"

Plenn than gave the book to Thriff, who tore out the first page.

"…when I said you could keep it, I didn't mean you could keep it just to rip it."

Thriff ignored the comment and than shoved the paper into his mouth.

"…what are you doing?" the teachers all asked.

Thriff continued to keep chewing the paper. He than preceded to upchuck the paper into his hand.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All five teachers were speechless. The couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"…that was the most desperate attempt I have seen someone to do just to scare us. It is so desperate that it's creepy. Take your clue." one of the boo teachers said, with a look of shock on her face.

"FINALLY!!" Thriff yelled, dropping the piece of eaten paper.

"Hey. At least pick up that paper and throw it away."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third.**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Plenn read.

"Come on bro." Thriff said as he threw away the paper.

Both bros ran out and got into their car. They immediately headed out.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Thank you very much!" Misstar said as she paid the driver.

The two stars ran into the building and stared at the inside of the laboratory.

"…wow…this looks NOTHING like it does on the outside." Mamar gasped.

"What can I say? It's E. Gadd. That guys a genius." Misstar giggled.

Both girls ran over to the yield post and took their team picture out.

"No yielding for us today." Misstar announced. "No need too. I wouldn't want to be mean to someone."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Mamar read.

"…we don't need to use the fast forward…right?" Misstar asked.

"…no. We don't need it yet. Now…I'll drive if you navigate." Mamar replied.

"Alrighty. Let's go."

The two girls both made their way out of the lab and headed for the lake.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

After paying the driver, both of the thieves were looking around the interior of the lab.

"…this Gadd guy…you don't think he would mind if I took some of this equipment." Croco said as he motioned to the laptops.

"Calm down Croco. If we win this race you could buy all of these laptops…and if we lose we can just come back and swipe them, see. Now…let's go see if we were yielded, see." Popple replied.

Both thieves were grateful see they were not yielded. Almost instantaneously, they took out their team picture.

"We need our yielding power. No way are we going to yield now. It would only create enemies." Croco announced.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Fifth**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Croco read.

"…again…no need for the fast forward, see. Now, I'm navigating." Popple said.

"Go ahead." Croco said.

"I don't understand Popple that much." Croco mumbled. "He acts like a big idiot. His luck at stealing is not very good. He tries to think he is better than others but he really isn't. Yet, on this race, he is acting all calm and collected. He actually is thinking more than he ever has. And his talents…all I can say is…dang…I chose the right partner."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

The two beans ran into the lab after paying the driver and, like all the other teams, stared at the technology in awe.

"This is so cool." Lima mumbled as she stared into the vast computers.

"I know. Nothing like this in the Kingdom, huh?" Peasley laughed.

Peasley and Lima both walked their way over to the yield stand and took out their team picture.

"No way are we yielding anyone." Peasley announced. "Like we want to make enemies."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Sixth**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Peasley read.

"…hey…what's that green folder?" Lima asked.

"Hmm…oh…it's the fast forward." Peasley reminded Lima.

"…you know Peasley…this leg looks kinda hard on navigating. The trees and the little light mean we could easily get lost. Plus, we have a tendency to disagree and end up near the end." Lima reminded the young prince. "Perhaps the fast forward would be useful?"

"…you have a point. Let's at least see what it is."

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it_

_To claim this fast forward, teams must drive themselves to the E. Gadd Ghost Hunt Training Field, a location where people learn how to capture ghosts, where they will arm themselves with Poltergust 3000s and try to capture a blue ghost wearing a jacket with a marked flag on it. If a team can successfully capture the ghost, he will hand them their fast forward after being released from the Poltergust._

"I think we should at least try." Lima said. "It could be worth it."

"…well…okay. Let's head." Peasley said.

The duo ran off to the marked car and drove off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

The duo immediately ran into the building, ignoring their taxi driver pleading for money, and ran straight to the yield post. They instantaneously took out their picture and another team's picture.

"You know where to put this, right papa?" Jr. asked.

"Yes I do. We just place their picture under the Yielded part of the post, and we put are picture under the "Courtesy Of" part of the post." Bowser answered.

"OK!"

The duo looked at their work for about one second.

"Hehheh. They deserve this. They aren't ready for this race. We choose to yield Wendy O and Lemmy." Bowser announced laughing as he and Jr. went off to the clue box.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Jr. read.

"Alright son. Let's head off." Bowser roared.

"Right away papa."

--

The Hidden Mansion, a mysterious mansion that appeared over the ruins of Luigi's Haunted Mansion. It has kept the same color as its mysterious predecessor, a pure black outer color with the inside complete dark. Ghost frequently visit this location frequently a hope of scaring some poor sap. All doors have been unlocked for tourists.

Two marked cars began speeding by and pulled up in front of the car. The drivers ran out and immediately dashed towards the clue box in front of the house.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First.**

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in Second.**

"Hey Tundra, we have our clue." Rawk yelled as he got to the clue box.

"Read it aloud, you dummy." Tundra replied as he arrived at the clue box.

"Well, well, well. Roadblock time. 'Who is not afraid of the dark?'" Bootler read for both teams to hear.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, the participant will run into the Hidden Mansion. Inside the mansion are eleven clues, one for each of the teams. The participants must search all over the mansion for these clues. Once a racer finds a clue, they may run outside to their partner and open the clue. However, until they walk out of the mansion, the clues are up for grabs, and racers can steal a found clue from other racers if they must. Also, the only thing the participants are allowed to bring in our flashlights._

"…why not you go ahead and do it Tundra." Rawk Hawk asked, nervously.

"…fine. Just to let you know you are doing the next roadblock to at lease make it slightly balanced." Tundra sighed.

"You know Bootler; I think I can handle this." Bow said. "I think it has something to do with the mansion and I really want to see it from the inside."

"…well okay. Don't get hurt." Bootler implored.

"I won't. Thanks Bootler." Bow said as she looked at her clue for more information. "…great…I'll be searching for a needle in a haystack."

Both Tundra and Bow sighed as they ran into the mansion

--

The E. Gadd Ghost Hunt Training Field was considered a boring place. Gadd 'adopted' this little open field to help him during his studies of ghosts. Ghosts used to flock to this land, so Gadd would use the location to capture ghosts, study them, and than release them here. After these incidents, few ghosts come here now. Currently, at this field there is n one…except one blue ghost. He is wearing a jacket with a marked flag on it.

A sole car pulled into the field, causing the ghost to grin.

"Finally! I was starting to get bored." he mumbled.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"You two must be here for this 'fast forward' thing, right?" the ghost asked. "If you are than grab the Poltergust 3000s and just try to catch me."

The ghost disappeared from sight and began to roam around the field.

"Alright Lima. Let's get this thing working." Peasley said as he looked at the Poltergusts.

"Okay." Lima said as she strapped it onto her back. She than pressed a button that released a blast of air at Peasley.

"OUCH!!" whined Peasley as he was sent back 3 feet and onto the ground.

"Are you okay your highness?"

"Why'd you do that?" he demanded.

"Forgive me. I just pressed a button. I'm sorry. Forgive my impudence." Lima begged.

"…whatever. Let's just catch the stupid ghost and bail." Peasley grumbled as he got his Poltergust strapped on.

"Peasley always has had a small temper towards me, probably because I tell him what to do." Lima said, with a little embarrassment. "I only tell him what to do because I care for him…I just don't think he sees it that way. Hopefully, he'll learn as we move forward."

**Tundra**

Tundra began his expedition for the clue by shining his flashlight into every room and searching every nook and cranny. His luck wasn't so good so far.

"…dang. I've looked at most of the rooms on the first floor." he sighed.

The yoshi soon found a door that he seemed to have neglected to open.

"…well…let's see. I predict the clue will be behind this door."

Tundra grabbed the door knob and just as he was about to open the door, the door slammed into him.

"Hehheh." a random voice cackled as Tundra fell to the ground.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth.**

"Detour time!" Misstar read. "'Fear or Mirror? Will you be scared or will you scare?'"

"I doubt we even look a bit scary." Mamar pointed out. "We kinda have to do Fear or we'll be at the detour forever."

"…oh no. Hopefully we won't get scared to bad." Misstar gulped.

The star spirits ran back to their car, each one gulping.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"Roadblock." Plenn noticed as he and Thriff made it to the Hidden Mansion "'who is not afraid of the dark?'"

"…you did the last roadblock so I guess I'll do it." Thriff said.

"Well okay."

"Now let's see…" after looking at the information, Thriff began to panic. "Oh no…not a needle in a haystack kinda thing."

"Calm down bro." Plenn said as he attempted to calm his brother down.

"…looks like we'll be here for a while." Thriff sighed as he walked in to the mansion.

"It upsets me that I didn't do this roadblock." Plenn grumbled. "Thriff has a hard time remembering stuff. He loses lots of things and he can never find them. Actually, he borrowed Zess.T's contacts once and he dropped them and could never find them. He has a hard time in this kinda stuff, and seeing him all depressed that he got stuck with this…it makes me feel bad that I let him do this in the first place."

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Fifth**

"Detour. 'Fear or Mirror?'" Croco read.

"Fear sounds a lot easier, see." Popple pointed out. "Learning would take to much time and all we have to in fear is keep a straight face, see."

"…you have been mostly right throughout this race. I'll trust you here too." Croco said.

The two thieves ran out of the rental shack, and headed for their marked car near the lake.

**Bow**

"Oh…my…god…I am so lost." Bow sighed as she closed one of the mansion doors. "This is WORSE than trying to find a needle in a haystack."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Sixth**

"Detour time papa." Jr. hollered as he ran out of the shack with the clue. "'Fear or Mirror? Will you be scared or will you scare?'"

"Well I'm not going to let something scare me. I'LL do the scaring. Come on Jr. Let's head off to this Mirror task." replied the father.

Bowser and his son immediately left the lake after getting the clue and drove straight in the direction of the Scare Academy.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Are you going to stand still for a second so I can suck you up?" Peasley asked as he ran out of breath chasing the ghost around.

"…nope. Still got energy." the ghost laughed.

"Hopefully, we capture this ghost and end this leg soon." Lima sighed.

**Bullet Airways 343**

The third and final flight finally landed at the main terminal. Each of the four teams still thought they were the first flight to land and made their way to the taxi place slowly, thinking they had plenty of time.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Excuse me sir." Kooper asked a dry bones taxi driver. "Could you take us to the E. Gadd's laboratory?"

"Well sure. Hop in." was the response.

"Come on Kooper! We have a lead right now." Bombette muttered.

"Right. Let's go!!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Take us to E. Gadd's Lab please." Axem Red asked a ghost taxi driver. "We're in a race."

"…alright. Fasten you're seatbelts." the driver said.

"Oh please. Don't think you can tell me what to…AHHH!!" Pink screamed before the taxi started off at a really fast speed.

"YEAH!! LOOKS LIKE WE GOT THE FAST DRIVER!!" screamed Red.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"You! Driver! Take us to the laboratory of E. Gadd." Beldam screamed at a ghost taxi driver. NOW!!"

"…yes ma'am." was the terrified response.

"…gosh Beldam, you are being so mean lately." Vivian noticed.

"OH HUSH UP AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL…LIKE NOT TALKING!!" Beldam screamed

"That useless oaf of a sister of mine is absolutely pathetic. Can't do anything…even something as simple as shutting her big mouth." Beldam complained. "I'm still mad that I'm here with HER!! I was unknowingly signed up. If I knew this would happen, I would've teamed up with Marilyn or the Freak-with-a-sheet."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Sir, we need to get to E. Gadd's Laboratory?" Wendy said to their taxi driver.

"Can do little ones." the driver said.

"Little ones? I'll have you know I just graduated Koopa University just last year." Lemmy mumbled.

"Calm down Lemmy. Focus on the race, not you're stupid male pride."

**Thriff**

"No, it's not in this one." Thriff said as he opened up a door.

"It's not in this one either." He said again as he opened up a door.

"Oh my god! I can't do this." Thriff muttered to himself.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals**

"Hi. We're here for the detour." Popple announced to the group of ghosts, boos, and dry bones.

"Alright than. Time to start." the lead ghost said before he and the others vanished.

"Okay, let's go Popple." Croco stated as he ran off on the path. Popple soon followed.

**Bow**

"This just keeps getting worse." Bow mumbled as she looked at the doors again.

"I know I've opened at least all the doors and looked inside all of them. I'm definitely missing something." she grumbled.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"OUTTA THE WAY!!" Bowser yelled to the dry bones teacher at the gate of Scare Academy.

"…I think you don't need any study time. I'll just take you to the test room." the teacher responded, with a very scared tone.

The two were escorted down to the test room. As soon as Bowser entered the room, he growled and let loose some fire.

"IS THIS SCARY ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" he roared as the fire hit one the dry bones.

"HEY!! Don't burn my ligaments."

"…if I had legs…and if I had pants…than I would have just wet my pants. Take it and go." one of the boo teacher responded.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Jr. read.

"Whatever just follow me Jr." Bowser roared.

"Okay papa."

The two koopas ran out of the academy in a mad dash, scaring all of the teachers.

"…he must've taken the class before." the ghost teacher said.

**Tundra**

"…hey what's this?"

Tundra was standing in the armory looking for a clue when he saw something yellow inside one of the suits of armor.

"…that's interesting." he said to himself.

The white Yoshi examined the suit a bit more and found the clue.

"YES!!"

Tundra ran out of the room, down the stairs, and than headed out of the mansion.

"I FINALLY GOT IT RAWK!!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"FINALLY!!" sneered Rawk. "If I did the roadblock we would've been in out, one, two, three."

"Oh be quiet and listen." Tundra retorted. "'Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'

"_Teams must now drive approximately 7 miles to the next possible pitstop, located at a five star resort hotel known as the Hotel Horror. This luxurious, haunted resort lies near the Moonlit Lake and the center of business in this forest. This is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Tundra concluded.

"Hold up a minute little buddy." Rawk Hawk mumbled. "'Possible?' What's going on here?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out. Let's go man."

The two fighters ran into their car and headed off for the hotel.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

"Hehheh! Too easy." Croco mumbled as he and Popple arrived at the clue box.

"Who knew there were such easy detours?" Popple replied.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Croco read.

"Come on Croco. We need to get their as fast as possible, see." Popple said.

The two thieves ran straight down the path back to their car and drove off to the Hidden Mansion.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Um…we're here." Misstar mumbled as she and Mamar entered the Haunting Path.

"Bring it on star girls." the ghosts said before vanishing.

"…oh my…" Mamar gasped.

"…we could be here for a while."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

After paying the drivers, the Axem Rangers headed into the lab, ignoring all the scientific equipment, and headed straight to the yield.

"We choose not to yield…we'd rather save it." Axem Red said as he and Pink took out their team picture…ignoring the fact that someone was already yielded.

"…hey Red…do you realize that seven pictures aren't in the little box?" Pink mumbled.

"…we were really on the slower flight?" Red asked, astonished.

"Looks like that."

"DANG IT!! WE NEED TO CATCH UP!!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth **

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Axem Red read.

"Well come on. Let's go and get this over with." Pink mumbled.

The two rangers headed off to their marked car and began to drive off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Ha, ha, ha." the ghost laughed. "Lil old lady, you can't catch me. You've been trying for the past half hour to one hour. Give up already."

"We'll see about that." Lima retorted.

Lima waved the Poltergust again at the cocky ghost. She turned it on again and waved it in the air. The ghost, who got a little bit to careless, turned in the direction of the Poltergust.

"OH COME ONE!!" the ghost panicked as he was caught in the gust of wind.

"WOOHOO!!" Peasley hollered. "Now reel him in Lima."

"Yes my liege."

Lima started to move backwards as the ghost tried to escape. Peasley grabbed onto his partner and helped pull in the ghost. Soon, the ghost gave in and was sucked into the Poltergust.

"FINALLY!!" the two beans said before releasing the ghost.

"Well you got me." the ghost sighed before taking out the fast forward. "Here. Take you're prize."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"Good job Lima." Peasley said as he gave his advisor a hug.

"Thank you Peasley." she responded before taking out the fast forward. "Congratulations, you've won the fast forward. Make you're way to the next possible pit stop at the Hotel Horror."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Lima and Peasley may now skip all following tasks and head directly to the pit stop, located at the Hotel Horror, a five star resort located near the Moonlit Lake._

"Alright Lima. Let's head off. If people had problems on the main leg, than we could end up in first place." Peasley said.

"That would be perfect. Let's go."

The two beans headed away from the training field and got in their marked car.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"Thank you very much." Kooper said as he paid the taxi driver.

The two ran into the lab, gazing at its technology before noticing the yield post.

"…oh…my…God…" Bombette said as she looked at the yielded team.

"This just blows my mind. THEY yielded THEM!!" Kooper mumbled, in shock.

"It just comes to show how dirty they play. But still…that was beyond cruel."

Not long after thinking of cruel thoughts of Bowser and Bowser Jr., the neighbors soon realized something. Kooper checked the box of pictures.

"…we weren't on the first flight. All the other teams not on our flight were here before us." he gasped.

"…this…is…bad. VERY BAD!!"

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in Ninth**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Bombette read.

"Come on Bombette." Kooper hollered. "We really need to step our game if we are seriously close to last."

The two sped away as fast as they could, knowing they were near the bottom of the pack.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Come on Wendy. Hurry." Lemmy said as soon as they got out of the taxi.

"Yeah let's…wait a minute. What is that?" Wendy said in horror as she walked into the laboratory.

Lemmy looked where Wendy was looking at and gasped. They were yielded.

"…you've got to be kidding me." Lemmy sighed.

"…they got an earlier flight than us…and than they yielded us." Wendy cried.

"…no use moping about it. Let's turn over the stupid hourglass and let the sand fall out." Lemmy sighed as he turned over the hourglass.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Well too bad for you two losers." Beldam taunted as she passed the yield.

"…I'm sorry for you two." Vivian whispered, just loud enough for the two siblings could here.

"Come on Vivian. We have a clue to look at. Seeing as though we are now behind we ought to pick up the pace."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Tenth**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Beldam read.

"Good luck guys." Vivian, again, whispered to the koopa Siblings.

"Thanks!" was the response.

Vivian and Beldam both ran to their marked car and headed off for the Moonlit Lake.

"…you know that makes us in last again?" Wendy said to her brother.

"…and we had a bit of a lead to when we started this leg too."

--

The Hotel Horror, a gigantic five star resort located near the Moonlit Lake. It provides the greatest view of the forest, as those who are on the top floor can see all of the Moonlit Lake and everything in the distance. The Haunting Path is also in visible, making this hotel a great location for watching the scare competitions. The customer service is always great as they provide the nicest spooks in the region as the staff. Many restaurants are also located inside the hotel, ranging from original recipes to the ever loved Italian.

Two figures stood before this gigantic hotel. A certain familiar dry bones was standing at the front of the hotel with three figures. One was the dry bones manager. The other two were two of the boo bellboys that worked at the hotel.

"…so this is the second elimination thing right?" the manager dry bones asked.

"Indeed it is." Erik said as he looked out for any signs of the teams.

"Who has the best chance of first?" one of the bell boys asked.

"Based on what I was told from our crew 40 minutes ago we have three teams fighting for first place. They were evened up but I doubt it is even now."

"Very interesting…hey I see a car." the other bellboy said.

"Nay, I see two cars."

**??/??**

There were two teams running to claim first place. Erik looked at the two running teams. One had a huge lead and they seemed to be more fit than the other team. Soon, the far away images of the teams were now closer, so that all could see who they were.

"Welcome to the Hotel Horror!" the dry bones manager greeted.

"We hope you are enjoying your race." the bellboys added.

"Thanks!" the two teams said.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number one." Erik said with a happy tone.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First; 11:39 P.M.**

"YES!!" Tundra screamed.

"THIS RAWKS!!" Rawk Hawk added.

Almost instantaneously, both of the fighters gave each other a high five.

"I've got some more good news for you two." The dry bones said to the fighters. Immediately, the two fighters gave all their attention to the dry bones. "As the winners of this second leg of the race, you have won an all expense-paid, one week vacation to Isle Delphino!"

"WHAT!?" screamed both of the fighters.

"…you will be staying at the luxurious Cascade Resort overlooking the Noki Bay. You have complete access to all the wondrous activities such as bungee jumping, surfing, wakeboarding, fishing, scuba diving, and many more. You both will also have complete access to all the succulent seafood this land has to offer. You can enjoy it after the race." Erik said after being interrupted.

"ALRIGHT!!" both fighter yelled as they gave each other a hug.

"This first place thing is AWESOME!!" yelled Rawk Hawk. "Teams can finally see that WE are the top dogs here. Plus that prize we just got. LOVE IT!! I hope to spend more time in this place."

After a short celebration, both of the fighters stepped off the mat so the other team could check in.

"…Lima and Peasley…you are team number two." Erik told the next two racers.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second; 11:39 P.M.**

"Second? WOOHOO!!" Peasley yelled.

"That's not a bad placement compared to how we fought last leg." Lima mumbled.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"AHHH!!" the stars screamed after the boos appeared in front of their eyes out of nowhere.

"I love my job." one of the boos said.

**Bow**

"…oh my…is this it? I'VE GOT IT!!" Bow screamed as she ran out of the mansion.

"Good show Madame." Bootler told her.

"Thanks!"

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; currently in Third**

"'Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Bow read.

"Looks like we're finishing near the top this time. Let's go" Bootler said.

The two boos got in their car and headed off for the pitstop.

**Thriff**

"CRUD!!" Thriff grumbled as he walked out of another door. "I'll be here for eternity.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son currently in Fifth**

"Roadblock Jr. 'Who is not afraid of the dark?'" Bowser read.

"Well I'm not afraid of the dark. I'll do it." Jr. pointed out.

"Okay my boy. Make me proud."

Jr. took the clue and after reading the information, took a flashlight and ran into the mansion.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"Detour." Red read. "'Fear or Mirror. Will you be scared or will you scare?"

"OOH, I LIKE MIRRORS!! WE'RE DOING THAT ONE!!" Pink hollered.

"…the detour is not about mirrors. The term mirror also means…"

"WE ARE DOING MIRRORS!!" Pink interrupted.

"…okay."

Red sighed as he grabbed Pink and ran back to the car. He than drove off, having to listen to Pink talk non stop about her appearance and mirrors.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"YES!!" Misstar and Mamar yelled as they completed the walk.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Mamar read.

"Alright Mamar. Let's go." Misstar hollered.

The two stars left the path and headed off in the direction of the mansion.

**??**

The next team arrived at the pitstop. They were both excited to see Erik.

"Welcome to the Hotel Horror." The dry bones manager said.

"Thanks! Nice hotel you got here."

"…Bow and Bootler…you are team number three." Erik said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; Third; 11:52 P.M.**

"WOAH!!" Bow and Bootler both said in shock.

"You guys upset with the placement?" one of the bellboys asked.

"Not even a bit. We just went from last place to third in one leg. We are quite happy with out placement." Bow said.

"Indeed we are." Bootler added.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in Ninth**

"Detour." Bombette read. "'Fear or Mirror. Will you be scared or will you scare?"

"…I think we need to do fear. It seems a lot easier." Kooper said.

"…you have a point. Let's go."

The two neighbors both ran back to their car, until they ran into another team.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Tenth**

"Ouch." Vivian said as Kooper and Bombette ran into them.

"Sorry." Bombette apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Beldam hissed. "You just ran into me. ME! You should be begging for forgiveness. But I'll forgive you if you hand over all your money"

"Hey, we already apologized. We don't owe you anything." Kooper said.

"You owe me something because its YOU who ran into ME!!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Kooper yelled.

"Well if it did, the world would be a better place." Beldam hollered back.

"Oh you are SOOO lucky we don't choose who gets eliminated, because you two would be at the top of that list." Bombette retorted.

"I've had enough of your babble let's go Vivian." Beldam hissed.

"Y-yes sis." Vivian replied as she ran and got the clue. "Detour. 'Fear or Mirror. Will you be scared or will you scare?"

"Fear is obviously easier. We are doing that." Beldam said.

The two sirens ran into their car to see the neighbors driving off in the direction of the Haunting Path.

"GR!! We're following them. COME VIVIAN!!"

"….y-yes sis."

**Bowser Jr.**

"Oh my god this is so hard." Jr. sighed as he closed another door.

Jr. than opened up another door to only have it slam into his face.

"Hey! WHO DID THAT!?" he roared.

No response.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone? HELP ME!!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Oh finally. The sand is gone. Let's go." Lemmy told his sister.

"Right behind you bro." Wendy replied.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last.**

"'Drive to the Moonlit Lake and search for the boat rental shack where you will find you're next clue.'" Wendy read.

"Okay. Let's make up a lot of ground." Lemmy said. "I'll drive."

"Okay."

The two koopa siblings drove off and headed for the lake.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in Sixth**

"Time for a roadblock. 'Who is not afraid of the dark?'" Croco read.

"I did the last roadblock so you can do this one, see." Popple reminded.

"Okay, now let's see…oh my, this'll be easy."

Croco ran into the building with a great speed, shocking Plenn and Bowser.

"…what in the…how'd he do that?" Bowser asked.

"…he's gonna come out next." Plenn predicted.

"No way. Jr. will beat him."

"I highly doubt it."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Hello, and welcome to the Scare Academy." the dry bones teacher said.

"Nice to meet you." Red said.

"Where are the mirrors?" Peach asked.

"…are you not here for the detour? There are no mirrors."

"…GIVE ME MIRRORS!! I NEED TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL METALLIC SKIN RIHGT NOW!! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING GOOD LOOKING IN…LIKE…FOREVER!!"

"…you're scary enough to take the test right now. Follow me."

The Axem Rangers followed the teacher straight to the test room.

"YOU STUPID TEACHERS, WHERE ARE THE MIRRORS!?" Pink yelled.

"What are you…" the boo teacher started.

"LISTEN HERE!! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING BEAUTIFUL IN THE PAST DAY. THAT IS ALSO THE LAST TIME I LOOKED IN A MIRROR!! SHOW ME A MIRROR NOW OR I WILL SHOVE ONE OF THOSE BOOKS DOWN YOUR GHOSTLY THROAT!! NOW!!"

As soon as Pink yelled, a ghost teacher ran out of the room and came back with a hand mirror and a clue envelope.

"Take it." he said.

"…you have got to be kidding me." Red sighed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Red read.

"Oh my…my face is SOOOO beautiful." Pink bragged as she stared into her new mirror.

"…"

Red grabbed Pink by the hand and ran out of the building and to their car.

"…she was even scarier than the koopa." one of the boo teachers said.

**Croco**

"…this is a bit harder than I thought." Croco mumbled as he searched for his clue in the armory.

**Vivian and Beldam/Kooper and Bombette**

The two duos walked out of their cars and saw each other at the Haunting Path.

"Well, well, well. Let's see how you little pathetic losers do here." Beldam taunted.

"Oh you want to go at it. BRING IT!!" Kooper yelled.

Both Beldam and Kooper ran out into the path, arguing. Bombette and Vivian followed, arguing back.

"…oh they did NOT just ignore us." the lead ghost of the scare squad said.

**Thriff**

"OH!! How long have I been here? I mean, those thieves are here now too. And I was on the first flight too." Thriff whined as he walked out of the ballroom empty handed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Seventh**

"Hey Mamar, we got a roadblock. 'Who is not afraid of the dark?'" Misstar read.

"…I'll do it." her partner responded.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I can handle it."

Mamar grabbed a flashlight and headed off into the mansion.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last**

The siblings, after arriving at the Moonlit Lake, didn't waste anytime and found the boat rental shack. They ran to it and grabbed their clue.

"Detour." Wendy read. "'Fear or Mirror. Will you be scared or will you scare?"

"We got to fear. Pretend we aren't scared and run past everything. It worked on quicksand on the last leg." Lemmy said.

"You have a point. Let's go." Wendy agreed.

The two siblings ran out of the shack and went back to their car, with full force.

**Mamar**

"WOW!! This mansion is so big…looks like I'll be here for a while." Misstar said after finding more doors after entering the dining room.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"Roadblock…it doesn't matter what it is…I'm doing it." Red sighed as he headed off.

"Yeah you better do whatever you were supposed to fast." Pink replied.

"Whatever." Red mumbled as he grabbed a flashlight.

**Croco**

"Hehheh, too easy." Croco said as he found his clue in the pipe room.

The thief ran out of the mansion with great speed and headed off for his partner.

"Looks like I was right." Plenn sighed.

"GOOD JOB CROCO!!" Popple screamed.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; currently in Fourth**

"Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated." Croco read.

"Okay, let's get out of here, see." Popple said.

Both of the thieves ran to their car and left the mansion.

**Vivian and Beldam/Kooper and Bombette**

"Outta the way you old hag." Kooper said as Beldam pushed him.

"Beauty before ugly, cretin." Beldam hissed.

"Oh that doesn't make sense." Bombette blasted back.

"It does to me now shut up. Vivian. The clue."

"R-right sis." Vivian meekly replied.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Ninth**

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in Tenth**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Vivian read aloud.

"Come on Bombette. We can beat the nag had and her little servant girl." Kooper said.

"Alright. Let's go." Bombette replied.

"NAG HAG!? VIVIAN, FOLLOW ME!! THOSE SIMPELTONS WILL FACE MY WRATH FOR THAT!!" Beldam yelled.

The shadow sirens and the neighbors both down the path back to their cars and drove off, each trying to pass the other.

**Axem Red**

"Dang it. This is pretty hard." Axem Red said as he walked out of one of the doors. "No clue so far."

**Bowser. Jr.**

"OH MY…THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!! I NEED MY PAPA!!" Jr. yelled. The noise soon echoed throughout the house.

**Mamar**

"…what was that?" Mamar asked herself.

"Oh well. Got to keep searching."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Come on Wendy. Just keep running and ignore those ghosts." Lemmy said as they ran down the Haunting Path.

"Your right. What can they do to scare us?" Wendy replied.

"…oh no you didn't." the lead ghost said. "The last people got lucky. These guys. They have no chance."

**??**

The next team ran up to the pitstop. Both were happy to be done with the leg and were smiling.

"Welcome to the Hotel Horror." the manager greeted.

"…Popple and Croco…you are team number four." Erik said.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; Fourth; 12:08 A.M.**

"YEAH!! We're still in the top half." Croco said.

"Indeed it is, see." Popple added.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"GOODBYE LOSERS!!" the ghosts all yelled as Wendy and Lemmy were mere seconds away from the clue box.

"AH" Wendy gasped.

"FINALLY!! We got someone scared. Back to the start." the lead ghost said.

"…great." Lemmy sighed.

**Mamar**

"Hey wait a minute…is this is it…?" Mamar asked as she pulled something out of one of the jars in the ceramic studios.

"IT IS!! I'M DONE!!" she screamed

Mamar ran out of the room and out of the mansion to her partner.

"I'M DONE MISSTAR!!" she screamed.

"GOOD JOB GIRL!!" Misstar replied.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fifth**

"'Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Mamar read.

"Great. Now, let's go. This leg has been exhausting." Misstar said.

"Oh I agree."

Both stars left the mansion and everyone there.

**Thriff**

"There goes another team." Thriff sighed as he saw the star spirits leave.

"…soon I'll be the only one here. And Erik will come by to say 'Plenn and Thriff everyone else checked in so you are eliminated by default.'" he sighed.

Thriff ran back into the telephone room to make sure he didn't see a clue in there.

"Figures, one isn't here." he said as he walked away.

However, as Thriff is seen leaving the room, a clue can be barely seen underneath one of the telephones.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Ninth**

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in Tenth**

"Roadblock time" Kooper announced.

"'Who is not afraid of the dark?'" Vivian read.

"I'll do it Kooper seeing as you did the last one." Bombette said.

"I'll do this one Vivian, seeing as though you'd screw this up somehow." Beldam said.

Bombette and Beldam both ran into the mansion with their flashlights and began searching for the clue.

**Axem Red**

"Darn it…when can I be done?" Red asked to himself.

"This is taking too long." he mumbled.

**Bombette **

"Alright. Now…this shouldn't be too hard." Bombette said as she walked into the first room. "All I got to do is just examine everything closely and I'll do fine."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"OH FINALLY!!" Lemmy and Wendy both hollered as they got to the clue box.

"No time to waste. Open the clue." Wendy ordered.

"Alright."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last.**

"'Make your way to the Hidden Mansion where you will find your next clue.'" Lemmy read.

"…let's hurry. I have a feeling there is a roadblock up ahead where we can catch up." Wendy predicted.

"…you have a point. Let's go."

Both siblings ran off and headed in the direction of the mansion. They were determined to avoid elimination.

**Bowser Jr.**

"Hey, what's this?" Bowser Jr. said as he picked up something in the study.

"YES!! I got the clue. I got the clue." he celebrated.

Jr. ran to the door of the mansion and made his way to his partner.

"PAPA!! I GOT THE CLUE!!" he screamed.

"Good job my boy. You ready?" Bowser asked.

"Yes I am. Let's go." Jr. said.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Sixth**

"'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Jr. read.

"Alright Jr. Now…let's head to this hotel." Bowser said.

"Alright!"

The duo than ran to their car and drove off to the next pitstop.

**Beldam**

"Well, well, well. This is a bit harder than I thought." Beldam sighed.

**??**

The next duo came running in. They landed on the mat in front of the hotel and smiled big.

"Welcome to the Hotel Horror." the dry bones manager greeted to the next team that arrived at the mat.

"Thank you very much." they responded.

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number five.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fifth; 12:24 A.M**

"FIFTH!? That's a huge upgrade compared to ninth from the last leg." Misstar joked.

"Hehheh, yeah. I like five. Better number than nine any day." Mamar added.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last**

"Oh were finally here." Lemmy said as he and sister arrived.

"…there are teams here…we caught up?" Wendy asked.

"YES!! WE FINALLY GET A BREAK!! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS COMPLETE THE ROADBLOCK FAST!!" Lemmy yelled.

"…okay. Let's get this roadblock over with. 'Who is not afraid of the dark?'"

"…how about you do it? We both aren't and I did the last roadblock."

"…okay. I'm gone."

As Wendy headed into the mansion, all the others sighed.

"…well looks like all remaining teams are here…time to fight to avoid elimination." Plenn sighed.

**Bombette**

"…oh my gosh! I found it! I FOUND IT!!" Bombette squealed as she ran down the stairs with the clue.

**Beldam**

"That little bomb girl…can't let her walk out with THAT before me." Beldam hissed.

The shadow siren began to cast some ice in front of Bombette's path, causing her to slip. She fell to the ground, dropping the clue.

"I'll take that." she said as she picked up the clue.

"HEY!!" Bombette fussed. "You can't do that!"

"The route info said until you're out of the mansion, anything is fair game. It is very legal that I did that. Now, shoo little girl. You're in my way." Beldam hissed as she walked out of the mansion.

"VIVIAN!! GET THE CAR READY!! WE'RE HEADING FOR THE PITSTOP!!"

"You sure about that?" Vivian asked.

"Read the little clue, whelp."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Seventh**

"'…Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Vivian read.

"SEE!! I TOLD YOU!! NOW DRIVE!!" Beldam said as she ran to the car.

"…yes sis." Vivian sighed.

The two sirens drove off for the pitstop…leaving four upset teams.

"…great. Nag hag's gone." Kooper sighed. "I was hoping she would be eliminated."

"More teams gone…this is bad." Plenn sighed.

"Whatevs…Red'll be out soon." Pink mumbled.

"…" Lemmy said nothing.

**Wendy O**

"Darn it. Apparently all the other teams found all the easy to find clues." Wendy sighed.

"This is going to be hard."

**??**

"You call THIS a hotel? This isn't even classified as a motel."

The dry bones manager scoffed and looked the other way. The bellboys both stuck their tongues out at the duo that just arrived.

"Er…Bowser and Bowser Jr…you are team number six." Erik announced.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Sixth; 12:30 A.M.**

"SIX!?" Bowser yelled. "Aw well. It's better than stinkin eighth, right Jr?"

"Right dad. But were getting first next time." Jr. announced.

**Axem Red**

"Hmm…? Is this it?" Red said as he picked up something in the nursery.

"…could this be the clue…?"

"YES!! I DID IT!!"

Axem Red ran out of the nursery and ran to his partner outside.

"ABOUT TIME!!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Red read.

"Well hurry up Red. A hotel's a waiting. I want to go to the pitstop." Pink demanded.

"…another leg over…thank god."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Beldam, turn around. We aren't going the right way." Vivian sighed.

"Well how who would YOU know that?" Beldam asked.

"…well I'm navigating and…"

"That's it. YOU are navigating. You're reading it wrong. I know what I'm doing."

"…fine."

**Thriff**

"…I can't believe it…I'm going to be here for all eternity." Thriff sighed.

The shopkeeper sighed. He was once again in the telephone room. He decided to check one more time.

"…I know there is something here. I know it."

Thriff began looking around when he lost his balance and knocked over one of the telephones on a post.

"Ouch." Thriff whined.

As the telephone hit the ground, a clue was seen where the telephone was.

"…you've got to be kidding me?" Thriff gasped. "I FOUND IT!! I FOUND IT!!"

Thriff ran down the stairs, out the mansion, and to his partner.

"YES!!" Plenn screamed.

"SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BRO!!" his brother apologized.

"No need to be. What matters is that you did it and I'm proud of you."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Ninth**

"'Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Plenn read.

"Oh finally this leg is over." Thriff sighed. "Come on. If we get eliminated after all of that I'll be mad."

Plenn and Thriff both ran as fast as they could to make up for all the time they lost at the roadblock.

**Bombette**

"Oh good gracious, here it is." Bombette sighed.

Bombette ran to her partner and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long. Nag hag stole the clue from me when I found it the first time." she apologized.

"It's alright. Let's hurry."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; currently in Tenth**

"'…Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Bombette read.

"Sorry Lemmy. Hopefully the other teams get lost." Kooper said to the last person standing as he and Bombette drove off.

"…hopefully you'll get lost…seeing as though you two are the only ones who Wendy and I can catch up to in time." Lemmy muttered under his breath.

**Wendy O**

"…so…is this it." Wendy said as she pulled something from one of the ball holes in the pool table in the billiards room.

"It is. We can finally finish this leg."

Wendy, thinking she was the last one, ran outside to her brother, where she was not surprised to find out they were the only ones left.

"Well let's go bro. We're not wasting any time." Wendy said.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Last**

"'Drive to your next possible pitstop at the Hotel Horror.'" Wendy read.

"Well come on. We got to catch up to the neighbors. They aren't to far from us, seeing as though they just left." Lemmy noted.

Wendy nodded as she and her brother ran to her car and drove off.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…are we lost?" Red asked as he looked around at the trees.

"How would I know? I'm not looking at any stinkin map." Pink retorted.

"Well it would help if you actually TRIED to help."

"…nah. Too much work."

"…" Red couldn't even say anything to that.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Well finally you listen to me." Vivian sighed as Beldam made a u-turn.

"Hush up child. I'm not doing what YOU want me to do. I'm doing what I want to do." Beldam hissed.

"…well excuse me…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…I can't help but to apologize again." Thriff apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Plenn said.

"I think the other two teams are going to catch up soon. Hopefully, we'll be safe."

"Don't worry. We'll get there before at least one of them."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

"…well…looks like Wendy and Lemmy are out. They're right on our tail." Bombette sighed.

"…you know there are cars just right ahead of us. I think I see the nag hag's car, along with the rangers and the brothers." Kooper pointed out.

"Really? Maybe that stubborn old witch will get the boot after all."

"Let's hope. I don't want the siblings out yet. They don't deserve it…not after being yielded."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"I see more cars. Looks like this is it. We have to beat them. Or we're gone." Lemmy sighed.

"This…sucks. We wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for papa and his grubby fingers for yielding us." Wendy grumbled.

"…don't worry. We aren't going to get eliminated. Not yet."

--

All five cars pulled up to the Hotel Horror parking lot. As soon as the teams saw each other, they all started running, all trying to avoid elimination.

"Come on Wendy. We worked too hard to get eliminated now." Lemmy told his sister.

"You better move faster Vivian. We better not be eliminated." Beldam hissed.

"Come on Kooper. I don't want to go yet." Bombette said.

"This is it Plenn. I didn't go through that hard roadblock just to be eliminated." Thriff pointed out.

"Pink, please run. I want to stay in this race. Please?" Red begged his partner.

All five teams kept running. Soon, Erik and the greeters saw all five teams.

The first of the five teams landed on the map.

"Welcome to the Hotel Horror." the dry bones manager greeted.

"We hope you are enjoying you're race." the boo bellboys added.

"Thanks!"

"Whatever."

"…Vivian and Beldam…you are team number seven." Erik announced.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Seventh; 12:48 A.M.**

"A poor placement but we'll make up for it next leg." Beldam said, calmly.

"Er…yes." Vivian agreed as the two walked off the mat.

The next duo than ran to the mat. They were hoping they weren't last.

"…Wendy O and Lemmy…you are team number eight." Erik announced.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Eighth; 12:49 A.M.**

"OH THANK GOD!!" Wendy sighed.

"This is good." Lemmy agreed.

Just than, the siblings thought they saw something near the door of the hotel. The figure resembled their father.

"…Game on pops. GAME ON!!" Lemmy announced to the figure.

The figure than walked away, grumbling.

As Wendy and Lemmy walked off, the next duo ran in. Both were exhausted.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…" Erik started.

"…yes." Red asked, with fright in his voice.

"…you are team number nine." the dry bones finished.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Ninth; 12:50 A.M.**

"We're in for another round." Red sighed.

"…whateves. Finally. We're at the pitstop. Relaxation, here we come." Pink announced.

The rangers both walked off the mat as the next team hit it.

"…" Erik was about to speak.

"…oh God. Here it comes. Our verdict."

"…Plenn and Thriff…you are team number ten."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Tenth; 12:51 A.M.**

"WHAT!?" both brothers gasped.

"Oh my…we're still in it." Plenn said, happily.

"Oh thank God. I would've been so mad at myself if we got eliminated because of my poor roadblock performance.

As the brothers stepped off the mat, the last team stepped on it. They pretty much knew what was about to happen.

"…Kooper and Bombette…"

"…no need to try to get us to not believe it." Kooper said.

"Just tell us." Bombette said.

"…you are the last team to arrive." Erik announced.

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors; Last Place; 12:52 A.M.**

"…I knew it."

"…any chance of a reprieve?" Bombette asked.

"Sadly know. I am sorry to say that you've been eliminated from the race."

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors**

**Finishing Place: 11th (ELIMINATED)**

"…well…we had fun…right?" Bombette said, sadly.

"Yeah. I just knew we'd get eliminated early. I'm not the least bit sad. I had a blast and that's what counts." Kooper said, trying to sound happy.

"I kinda feel the same way too."

"Bingo. The second team that bit the dust was us. I actually kinda expected it." Kooper sighed. "All the other teams wanted to be first place so badly. Although that would've been nice, I just wanted to explore and have fun. So, in a way, although we didn't last long, we did win. I developed a good friendship with my friend, Bombette, and I got some really good memories. I feel rejuvenated. I feel just like I did when I helped Mario get back the star rod.

"My relationship with Kooper has certainly changed for the better. I think we can both say that we are each other's best friend." Bombette said, proudly. "We've known each other for quite some time, and I'm proud I did this race with him. We weren't the most athletic team, but we showed some teams up in some of the challenges. It sucks we are getting sent home early, but it doesn't matter. We had fun and that's what counts."

"It's been a pleasure, Amazing Race. I now bid you farewell." Kooper announced as he and Bombette walked off, until they couldn't be seen.

Although the race had ended for the duo, a new leg of life had begun for them. While they didn't last long, they were both in high spirits even in the moment of defeat. Their bond had grown significantly throughout the course of this race, and that is what counts in the book of life.

--

_Next time, on the Amazing Race._

_Teams are hit with a mountain of trouble…literally._

"DANG!! I knew this place was called Tall Tall Mountain, but I never knew it was THIS tall."

_An alliance is formed…with only one purpose._

"So it's agreed?" Wendy asked the other two teams.

"Yes it is." Lima replied. "We will stop at nothing until Bowser and Bowser Jr. are gone."

"Oh I can't wait for it. They'll regret their personality towards everyone in this race." Thriff added.

_And a team is faced with a terrifying fast forward._

"…I can't do it."

"Come on. Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ROUTE!!"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? LOOK AT THIS!! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT!?"

--

Alright. There goes leg 2. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review. Thanks!


	4. Leg 3: A Mountain of Trouble

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded

Author's Note:

Okay…here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Its a bit shorter than the other chapters. Oh and if you have time…please review.

**--**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Eleven teams of two, left the scorching heat of the Koopahari Desert, and traveled by plane to the mysterious woodlands known as the Specter Forest. Each team had all booked flights that they thought would arrive first._

"The information lady said this was a pretty quick flight. Let's trust her." Axem Red said.

"This is it Rawk." Tundra said to his partner. "We are leaving in the front of the pack. Now…let's keep it this way."

"…well…let's head off now. Hopefully we did get the better flight." Lima said.

_However it was the Mushroom International flight, carrying Bow and Bootler, Tundra and Rawk Hawk, and Plenn and Thriff, that arrived first._

_Brothers, Plenn and Thriff faced a hard roadblock._

"No, it's not in this one." Thriff said as he opened up a door.

"It's not in this one either." He said again as he opened up a door.

"Oh my god! I can't do this." Thriff muttered to himself.

_Feeling they weren't ready for this race, Father and Son Bowser and Bowser Jr. yielded the koopa siblings, Wendy O and Lemmy._

"Hehheh. They deserve this. They aren't ready for this race. We choose to yield Wendy O and Lemmy." Bowser announced laughing.

"…you've got to be kidding me." Lemmy sighed.

_During the race, Sisters Vivian and Beldam, and Neighbors Kooper and Bombette, fought._

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Kooper yelled.

"Well if it did, the world would be a better place." Beldam hollered back.

"Oh you are SOOO lucky we don't choose who gets eliminated, because you two would be at the top of that list." Bombette retorted.

_After sustaining a heavy lead, Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk arrived in first._

Almost instantaneously, both of the fighters gave each other a high five.

_However, near the pitstop, a five-team race began to avoid elimination. In the end, Neighbors Kooper and Bombette lost, and were eliminated._

"It's been a pleasure, Amazing Race. I now bid you farewell." Kooper announced as he and Bombette walked off, until they couldn't be seen.

**Rival Fighters Earn the Gold; Kooper and Bombette, Failed to Place**

_Ten teams remain…who will be eliminated next?_

_--_

_This is the Specter Forest. It is one of the most horrifying locations in the world. With no sunlight whatsoever, visitors enjoy the view of the mystifying moonlight. And in the center of the forest, near the ominous Moonlit Lake, is the Hotel Horror. It is a five-star resort, with some of the best customer service in the world. Many tourists come by for its great view of the Moonlit Lake and the forest itself. This, luxurious hotel, is the second pitstop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will Bowser and Bowser Jr., and Wendy O and Lemmy's tense relationship cause problems for each other? Can Bow and Bootler, and Lima and Peasley be able to keep their leads after a narrow pass from elimination on leg one? And can brothers Plenn and Thriff rebound from last place?_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, who arrived first at 11:39 P.M…_

"YES!!" Tundra screamed.

"THIS RAWKS!!" Rawk Hawk added.

…_will depart, at 11:39 A.M._

--

Although, it was almost noon, you would not notice if you just looked outside, into the vast Specter Forest. The moonlight hit the forest, giving off the forest's only light. The Hotel Horror, being noon, had all the lights on. People were running in and out, either hoping to get back to their hotel rooms, or explore the ominous forest. The Moonlit Lake, right next to the hotel, was reflecting the moonlight, creating absolute beauty.

**Tundra and Rawk: Rival; First to Depart; 11:39 A.M.**

Both fighters were both wearing jackets over their body. Tundra was wearing a snow white one with the words "Strong as a Blizzard" written on it with big, blue letters. Rawk Hawk was wearing a dark black one with the words "FEEL THE RAWK!!" written on it big, red letters with a fire outline around each letter. They were both wearing two, orange hats, with the words "Glitz Pit" on them.

"And…'Route Info.'" Tundra read as he opened the clue. "'…Drive to the Specter Forest Airport and board a flight for the Tall Tall Mountain. Once their, take a taxi to the Monkey Cage, where you will find your next clue."

_Teams must now make their way back the Specter Forest airport and board a flight to the Tall Tall Mountain, a gigantic mountain located near the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. Once their, they must take a taxi, approximately 9 miles up the mountain to the Monkey Cage, an animal infested area inhabited by monkeys. It is here, that teams will find their clue._

"'…you have 0 coins for this leg of the race.'" Tundra read. "…wait. 0 coins!?"

"…well…how much do we have?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"…we only have about 19 coins."

"…dang, there better be a lot of foot work. I mean…we're heading to a mountain for pete's sake."

"Being at the front of the pack is great so far." Tundra sighed. "I think most teams are realizing that we are the biggest threat, and honestly, I kinda hope they do." the yoshi than began to laugh. "If they think that, they'll be gunning for us. And I just LOVE a challenge. Nothing is fun when it's too easy."

"Well, let's go." Rawk hollered. "I'd rather get there before the beans head out."

The yoshi nodded, as he and Rawk Hawk drove off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second to Depart; 11:39 P.M**

The two beans were both sporting a traditional bean colored outfit. Peasley was wearing a green colored shirt, as green as his skin, and was wearing matching great shorts. He also had a hat on that read "Beanbean Kingdom". Lima was wearing a green dress that, once again, covered her whole body.

"'…Drive to…'" Lima read.

"Peasley and I used the fast forward last leg because of how hard we thought it would be to navigate in that forest, and apparently we did the smart thing." Lima said. "After finding out about that hard roadblock, it makes me relieved we chose the fast forward, otherwise we would've been at each other's throat, and we are struggling to not fight already."

"So…we have no money for this race. We only have about 28 coins. Maybe their won't be much taxi driving. If there is a lot, than we'll be screwed when we run out of cash." Peasley noted.

"Don't worry my prince. I'll keep a close eye on our money. We will not run out and we will not end in last." Lima reassured.

Both beans headed into the car and headed off to the airport.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler; Third to Depart; 11:52 A.M.**

Bow was seen wearing a red jacket over her body with a pink bow on her head. Bootler wore a black suit over his body and had a pair of sunglasses on. He was still holding onto his towel.

"…the Specter Forest Airport…" Bow read to her butler.

"The madam and I are doing, in my opinion of course, a great job." Bootler admitted as smiled with pride. "Madam Bow has not done anything to ill harm herself or to bring harm to others. Hopefully we can keep this up. I would like to please the madam and win this race with her, but I wouldn't risk her protection for a million coins."

"…so…we've been saving our money…right?" Bow said to her partner, who has been keeping track of their money status.

"Yes we have. With no coins added to our fund, it looks like we must keep on going with what we have. Thankfully, we still have 54 coins, because of our money saving skills." Bootler pointed out.

"We should be thankful. Now…let's head out. I'd prefer to make it to the airport as fast as possible seeing as though it is the middle of the day, so the airport should be open."

The two boos both went into their car and headed off for the airport.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Hello ma'am. Can you give tell us the earliest flight to Tall Tall Mountain?" Tundra asked a boo customer service agent.

"Alright. Hold on." the agent said as she began to check her computer. "…it looks like the earliest flight is on Bullet Airways 41 departing at 1:30 P.M."

"…okay. Thanks." Tundra said as he and his partner walked to the Bullet Airways stand.

"…if this is the earliest flight…than this'll suck. It's so late EVERYONE can get on it." Rawk grumbled.

"How do you think I feel? I'd rather have an earlier flight but apparently it is the earliest."

The duo arrived at the stand for Bullet Airways.

"Hello. We need tickets to the 1:30 flight to Tall Tall Mountain." Tundra asked the dry bones behind the ticket counter.

"…done." was the response.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Bullet Airways 41

"Thank you." Rawk Hawk said as he and his partner headed off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…so…you sure this is the fastest flight?" Lima asked the ticket agent.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. We don't have many flights so the few flights we DO have are in little quality. Be grateful. It's a direct too." the agent muttered.

"Well what about a connection?" Peasley asked.

"There.Is.None!!" was the response.

"…okay." the two beans sighed as they headed off. They were quite surprised by the rude response. They didn't say much until they arrived at the counter.

"…hi, we need tickets to the Tall Tall Mountain." Lima asked the ticket agent.

"…okay…here you go." the dry bones said as he gave them their tickets.

Lima and Peasley: Second on Bullet Airways 41

"Thank you very much." Peasley said as the two beans walked away to the check in.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; Fourth to Depart; 12:08 P.M.**

The two thieves were both wearing dark clothing that would almost make them blend into the scenery. Popple was wearing a black hoodie and had on black sweat pants. Croco could be seen, also in a black hoodie. They both, again, were carrying their thief bags.

"…and board a flight…" Croco read to his partner.

"This race is getting more interesting, see. Teams constantly fighting with other teams, such as Rookie and Jr. and those two koopa siblings, and teams are fighting each other, such as those two Axem Rangers." Popple noted as he described his competition. "All I can do is smile as they kill each other, see. I'd like it more if every team was fighting, because poor chemistry gets you eliminated, and so far, Croco and I have good chemistry, see."

"…well…we've been very careful with our money. Let's make sure we stay that way. I'm driving." Croco told his pen pal.

"That's fine with me, see." was the response.

**Bow and Bootler: Madame/Butler**

"Excuse me kind sir. We need tickets to you're departure to Tall Tall Mountain." Bootler asked the dry bones ticket agent.

"…here you go sir." the agent replied as he printed out the tickets and gave them to the boos.

Bow and Bootler: Third on Bullet Airways 41

"Thank you very much sir." Bow said as she and Bootler walked off. She had a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Is everything all right madam?" Bootler asked his master.

"…everyone is going to catch up. I can see the first leg happening all over again. However this time we might not be so lucky." she replied.

"Oh, have faith madam. We'll do fine. I promise."

"…I still don't know."

"Oh calm down. We can still do fine. Trust me."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fifth to Depart; 12:24 P.M.**

Misstar had a jacket around her body and was wearing a green colored ribbon over her head. Mamar had on a purple jacket and was wearing a pink headwrap.

"…for the Tall Tall Mountain…" Mamar read to her partner.

"This race is going by relatively smooth. I mean…hey, we aren't here to lie, cheat, and steal just get a million coins." Misstar said, with pride on her face. "We are just here to explore the world, show how talented we can be, and have lots of fun."

"Okay Misstar let's head off. I'd like to get their as soon as possible." Mamar said to her partner.

"Right away girlfriend." replied her partner.

The two star spirits headed off into their car and drove off to the airport.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Sixth to Depart; 12:30 P.M.**

Bowser was seen wearing a red sweater over his whole body, covering his shell too. He still had on his hat from the two previous legs. Jr. had on a bright orange jacket over his body and he was wearing a white bandana over his mouth.

"…Once their…" Bowser kept reading to his partner.

"I am SERIOUSLY mad. Mad that Jr. and I can't get up to the front of the pack. Mad that Wendy and Lemmy are still here, even after we yielded them. Mad that we have little money left." Bowser ranted, with much rage in his voice. "The only thing that can calm me down is if Jr. and I get first place this leg, and the two brats get eliminated. They are not ready for this race, and I will show it to them…right here…right now. IT'S TIME FOR WAR!!"

"Poppa, you ready?" Jr. asked.

"YES I AM!! ALTHOUGH WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF MONEY, WE CAN WORK AROUND THAT!! WE WILL SHOW EVERYONE WE ARE NOT SOME RANDOM BOTTOM-FEEDERS!! WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL!!" Bowser roared.

"YEAH!! LET'S DO IT!!"

Both of the koopas, filled with drive and excitement, headed off for the airport.

**Popple and Croco/Misstar and Mamar**

The two thieves and stars both arrived at the same time and headed off for the bullet airways ticket counter.

"Hi we need tickets to the Tall Tall Mountain flight at 1:30." Croco said as he and his partner arrived.

"Okay." the agent said as he printed off tickets. "Here you go."

Popple and Croco: Fourth on Bullet Airways 41

"Thank you very much, see." Popple replied as he and his partner headed off.

"…hi. Can you get us the same thing they got?" Misstar asked as she and her partner headed to the front of the line.

"Well…yes I can. Here you go."

Misstar and Mamar: Fifth on Bullet Airways 41

"Thanks a lot." Misstar replied as she and her partner walked off.

"…hopefully we have the right flight. It leaves kind of late…which make me doubt it." Mamar admitted.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Trust me." Misstar said, laughing.

"It kind of irks me how calm Misstar is. We kind of need a balance in personalities, but she is sort of too calm." Mamar admitted to the cameras. "We could use at least once a little carefulness in her thinking, but I can't choose how she is. In a sense, it's for the better. She is my best friend the way she is, if only she could just be a little bit more careful."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Hey.You.Tickets.Tall Tall Mountain.1:30.NOW!!" Bowser roared to the dry bones agent.

"…o-okay."

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Sixth on Bullet Airways 41

"Oh and by the way. If you see two koopas with heavy backpacks, one a girl who is 20, one a boy who is 23, don't let them on this plane…OR ELSE!!" Bowser hissed, with fire starting to come out of this mouth.

"…AWW!! YES SIR!!" the agent screamed in panic.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Seventh to Depart; 12:48 P.M.**

The two sisters had no need for clothing. The only clothing they had on we're they're respective hats from the last two legs. Both were in they're trademark colors of red and blue.

"…take a taxi…" Beldam continued to read to her partner.

"Last leg, those two neighbors really got on my nerve. They got what they deserved…IMMEDIATE ELIMINATION!!" Beldam laughed as she thought of the faces of Kooper and Bombette arriving last. "The same thing will happen to any team that gets on my nerves. They're will be no one left by the end of this race…except for me and my clumsy sister of course."

"…so…let's go?" Vivian nervously asked her partner.

"Of course we go you twit. Why wouldn't we?" Beldam hissed.

"…I-I don't know." her partner stuttered.

"Than get in the car and DRIVE!!"

Beldam and Vivian both headed off to the airport as fast as possible…hoping to arrive fast.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Eighth to Depart; 12:49 P.M.**

Wendy could be seen wearing a pink sweater with hearts on them and had a green skirt on. She also had on a purple bow on top of her head, on her hair. Lemmy was wearing a red sweater with beach balls on it and was wearing khaki shorts. He was wearing an army hat that had the words "IT'S WAR" on them.

"…to the Monkey Cage…" Wendy read.

"The hat that I am wearing is actually a symbol for how I'm feeling right now." Lemmy said, proudly pointing to the hat he was wearing. "Papa and Jr. yielded us last leg. When we were already in last place. It's like they tried to stuff us in the electric chair." the koopa shacked at the thought. "Well we are still here. And that move right there is only a declaration of war. From now on, these next legs are the battlegrounds. And soon, very soon, those two will be the victims…of elimination."

"Okay sis, let's get out of here. The faster we get to the airport, the faster it will be before we can kick dad and Jr. out of the race." Lemmy said with much anticipation in his voice.

"Oh I'll look forward to that. Come on. Let's go." Wendy laughed.

The two siblings headed off into their car and drove for the airport.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Ninth to Depart; 12:50 P.M**

The Rangers, both being robots, were wearing nothing except for a pair of sunglasses. Also, Pink was, once again, wearing a lot of make up.

"…where you will find your next clue." Red finished reading to Pink.

"This race is…ugh…what's the right word…ANNOYING!!" Pink mumbled to the camera. "Why do I have to be here with THAT stick in the mud? He said it would be an easy job. Win first place. Get money. Buy make up for me. But…this is a lot more than I bargained for."

"Okay let's go. I'd like to arrive as fast as possible to the next pitstop. We can't stay this close to the bottom of the pack." Axem Red pointed out.

"…yawn…whatever…let's just go already. This mountain better be a beautiful place with waterfalls." Pink grumbled to her partner.

"…I bet there is a waterfall. Now…let's just go to this mountain please."

Axem Pink grumbled as she hopped in the car with her partner in crime.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Last to Depart; 12:51 P.M.**

The two brothers were both wearing white jackets and blue jeans. The only way they could be told apart is by the two hats on their head. Plenn was wearing a red hat while Thriff could be seen in a green hat.

"…you have 0 coins for this leg of the race." Plenn finished.

"That last leg…all too close. We barely got away, with only a minute separating our time with those two neighbors." Thriff sighed. "It technically is my fault because of the roadblock, but I'm not making that mistake again. EVER AGAIN!! We are still here, and that means every other team will have to groan in pain as we kick them to the curb and take first place this time."

"Thank God we've been saving our money otherwise we'd be in a serious pickle now." Plenn joked as he looked over what the clue said about their money.

"Yep!" his brother responded. "Now…let's head off to the airport. First flight, eh?"

The two brothers headed off to the airport as fast as possible.

**Vivian and Beldam/ Axem Red and Axem Pink/Wendy O and Lemmy/Plenn and Thriff **

All four teams arrived at the same time and all headed for the same ticket counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for your flight to the Tall Tall Mountain." Vivian asked the dry bones behind the ticket counter.

"Sure thing! Here you go." the dry bones replied.

Vivian and Beldam: Seventh on Bullet Airways 41

"Thanks." the shadow sirens said as they left. As soon as they left the rangers came up.

"Hey we need tickets please." Red asked.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Eighth on Bullet Airways 41

"Thanks a lot." Red said as he walked away. Pink grumbled and followed. As they left, Wendy and Lemmy walked up.

"Hi we need tickets." the two said.

"…you two have heavy backpacks. You two are koopas. How old are you two?" the agent asked.

"…I'm 23 and my sis is 20." Lemmy said, with a look that basically said "What are you doing."

"…I'm sorry. I was told not to let you on the plane."

"WHAT!? WHO ASKED YOU NOT TO LET US ON THE PLANE!?" the two yelled.

"…um…it was a really tall koopa who looked like it could eat me."

"…pops…game on. This is getting more interesting." Lemmy mumbled.

"…sir…could you just let these two on. We all want to get on. Whatever that koopa said, if you don't let us ALL on than I will inflict more pain than he would have. You got that?" Plenn calmly said, entering the conversation.

"…eek. Fine. Just make sure that big koopa doesn't come near me." the dry bones begged.

Wendy O and Lemmy: Ninth on Bullet Airways 41

Plenn and Thriff: Last on Bullet Airways 41

"Thanks a lot sir." the four said as they walked away.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley**

As soon as the two duos arrived at the check in, the two beans walked up to them.

"Looks like you all made it. Congrats." Peasley said to the two teams.

"Thanks, although we had to work really hard to do so." Wendy mumbled.

"Well, you guys got unlucky and were yielded. Don't worry. You can always get those two back." Lima said.

"They told the ticket agent to not let us on the plane…or else." Lemmy grumbled. "If Plenn hadn't told him to let us on we might not have made it on."

"That's…sick. I can't stand him." the Beanbean prince hissed as he thought of the evil father and son.

"Someone's got to get rid of that giant turtle, and fast." Plenn pointed out. "He's never been 'kind' to anyone here, my brother and I included. He just treats us like nothing."

"…why not us?" Lemmy said, with an eager interest in the subject. "All six of us hate those jerks, so why not we give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Are you talking about an alliance?" Lima asked.

"Yes I am."

"…count us in. We'll get rid of them as soon as possible." Thriff said.

"We're in too." Peasley agreed.

"So it's agreed?" Wendy asked the other two teams.

"Yes it is." Lima replied. "We will stop at nothing until Bowser and Bowser Jr. are gone."

"Oh I can't wait for it. They'll regret their personality towards everyone in this race." Thriff added.

"Well, we made in alliance with Plenn and Thriff and Lima and Peasley for the sole purpose of eliminating Poppa and Jr." Lemmy said, his face showing excitement. "We all want them gone, so we all will get rid of him. It shouldn't be hard. They'll help us out when we need it. Who knows…once those two are gone, maybe we'll keep this alliance."

"Those evil koopas…how could they be so cruel." Lima hissed to the cameras. "I thought they're kicking us out of line was bad, but trying to get someone off the plane…just because they are your blood and you thought they weren't ready…that's just plain stupid. Even in a racing format, if you really thought they weren't ready, wouldn't you keep them because they would screw up? No, he is getting rid of them because he is a jerk, and we will help those two koopas eliminate this jerk."

"Thriff and I wanted to not be apart of this crap and run the race by ourselves, by the book…but we really can't do that with Bowser and Jr. running around." Plenn admitted to the cameras. "They will do anything to win and get what they want. That's why we are apart of this alliance. We will do everything we can to get rid of those stupid koopas…no matter what."

**Bullet Airways 41**

All ten teams had decided that the Bullet Airways flight was indeed the fastest out of the small airport in the forest and were all waiting patiently (or impatiently if you are talking about Beldam, Bowser, and Axem Pink) until the plane arrived and boarding began.

_All ten teams are boarding Bullet Airways 41 on a direct flight to the Tall Tall Mountain. It departs at 1:30 P.M. and will arrive, at 3:08 P.M. The teams on are rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, advisor and prince Peasley and Lima, madam and butler Bow and Bootler, pen pals Popple and Croco, lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar, father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr., sisters Vivian and Beldam, ranges Axem Red and Axem Pink, siblings Wendy O and Lemmy, and brothers Plenn and Thriff._

--

The Tall Tall Mountain, the border between the Mushroom and the Beanbean Kingdom, was as magnificent as everyone says. The height of the mountain is so high that those at the top of the mountain can see clouds up close and out of a plane. There are many waterfalls on the mountain, as well as many towns, located almost everywhere on the mountain. The people here make a living through tourism, farming (near the waterfalls of course), and science (primarily geology).

The mountain's airport was located near the bottom of the mountain. It was a relatively a middle size airport with three terminals. All terminals were connected via an underground tram to the center building, where people checked in, got bags, reserved flights, etc. People needed to take the tram to get to the check ins in the other three buildings.

**Bullet Airways 41 (arrived at 3:08 P.M)**

All ten teams rushed off the plane and got in the tram and headed to the central building. Once there they all separated and headed out of the airport. The two pen pals leaded the escape from the airport followed by the alliance against Bowser and Jr. The father and son were right behind followed by the Axem Rangers. The sisters and the rival fighters were next with the star spirits right behind. The madam and butler duo were right behind all the other teams.

"Hey can you take us to the Monkey Cage?" Croco asked a goomba taxi driver.

"Well sure I can. Hop in." the driver said.

"Sweet! COME ON POPPLE!! I GOT US A TAXI!!"

"Sir, we need to get to the Monkey Cage as fast as possible." Lemmy said as he and Wendy hopped in.

"Get us there. As fast as possible." Plenn told his driver.

"You see those two taxis?" Peasley asked his taxi driver as he pointed to the koopa siblings and the toad bros taxis. "Follow them."

"GET TO THE MONKEY CAGE NOW!! GET THERE FAST AND I MIGHT JUST PAY YOU!!" Bowser roared to the driver in his car, which triggered the exhaust in the car.

"We need to get to the Monkey Cage fast please." Vivian asked her driver.

"…if you don't want to spend a long time with THIS thing in your car…" Red mumbled to the driver, pointing to Pink as he spoke "…than it would be best for you to get us to the Monkey Cage fast."

"Driver. Please take us to the Monkey Cage. If you don't than…" Tundra started before…

"YOU'LL FEEL THE RAWK!!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

"Please get us there as fast as possible. We are in a race." Misstar asked as she and Mamar hopped in.

"Just get us there safely please. Don't break the speed limit, but go as fast as possible." Bow asked the driver in her car.

With that, all the taxis carrying teams were gone. Each were heading up the mountain to the Monkey Cage.

--

The Monkey Cage, a gigantic habitat for monkeys and some ukikis. It was built to give a settlement for the mischievous individuals of the said species a place to live and interact with their own kind and those like them. The cage was decorated accordingly with various trees and plants. Most of the tress were banana trees for the primates. There was only one door into the cage, hidden between the trees.

A single cab pulled up in front of the cage, with others following behind. The duo ran over to the clue box in front of the cage and took out the clue, also peeling off the sticker marked '1' next to the clue box.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in First**

"Time for another roadblock." Croco noted as he looked at the clue. "'Who is ready to monkey around?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, the participants will have to participate in a sport loved by all monkeys and ukikis…wrestling. They will be escorted to a small wrestling ring in the cage and will have to wrestle a specific monkey or ukiki, depending on their age, height, weight, and muscle mass. Only one team can wrestle at a time so it is first come, first serve. If a participant can successfully pin the monkey or ukiki they were wrestling, they will be handed their next clue immediately. However, if the monkey or ukiki pins the participant, than they will receive their clue…2 hours after their match. _

"…well…I think you can monkey around…can't you?" Croco asked his partner.

"…sure. Why not, see." Popple mumbled as he examined his task. "…oh? I'm going to wrestle?" he than began to worry. "This could be bad, see. I'm not really in the best physical condition…muscle wise that is, see."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Croco encouraged.

Popple sighed as he walked off to go wrestle. As he was walking into the cage another team arrived.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Second**

"Roadblock bro. 'Who is ready to monkey around?'" Wendy told her brother as she pulled off the '2' sticker.

"This is obviously one for me. I'm always ready to monkey around." Lemmy said confidently as he took the clue to examine it. "…well…I can't say I'm bad at wrestling. I've never done it before."

"Well…it shouldn't matter. We got to wait for Popple to finish. Until than, just calm down and you'll do fine." Wendy told her brother.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"'Who is ready to monkey around?'" Plenn read as he took the '3' sticker.

"…this sounds like me…but…" Thriff mumbled as he remembered the last leg.

"Oh come on Thriff. Do you think it will be a search for the clue task?" Plenn said.

"We just did that kind of thing. I doubt they would stick that on us again."

"…true…fine. I'll do it." Thriff agreed as he looked over the clue. "…wrestling? Well…at least I can do this."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

"Lima, just sit this one out. Let Peasley do it." Wendy told the two beans as they arrived at the cage.

"Hmm? Well…okay. Peasley, what is it?" Lima asked.

"A roadblock." Peasley noticed.

"…well…you are my ally. I guess I'll agree. What do you have to do my liege?"

"…wrestle?" Peasley gasped as he looked at the clue.

"…NONSENSE!! YOU WILL NOT PARTAKE IN SUCH A HIGH PHYSICAL ACTIVITY!! I CAN NOT RISK YOU GETTING HURT!!"

"…she's pretty mad." Plenn told Wendy.

"Lima is in old lady. She could not wrestle. She'd get killed. I'm just looking out for her." Wendy replied.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fifth**

Although, they spent about a minute glaring at Wendy, Bowser and Jr. ran over to the clue box and took out the clue and completely tore off the '5' sticker.

"Well Jr. You ready for roadblock number three?" Bowser asked his son. "'Who is ready to monkey around?'"

"I can do it poppa. I can definitely do it." Jr. roared.

"You can, eh? Well…let's see what you got." Bowser said as he looked at the clue.

"…WOOHOO!! I GET TO WRESTLE!!" Jr. hollered again.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Sixth**

"…it doesn't matter what kind of roadblock it is, Pink won't do it…at least until I force her…but I think I must do this." Red sighed as looked at the clue.

"…so…?" Pink asked her partner.

"Oh boy. Time for me to wrestle. Dear God, help me." Axem Red prayed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Seventh**

"Looks like we have a roadblock for you." Beldam said as she looked at the hint for the roadblock.

"Me?" Vivian asked.

"Yes you." The older sister hissed as she looked at the clue for more information. "Get ready to wrestle little sis."

"…wrestle? Oh…my…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Eighth**

"You're doing this roadblock this time. I did the last two, so it's fair." Tundra yelled at his partner.

"…fine, fine." Rawk hissed back. "…oh my…LOOK AT THIS!? LOOK WHAT I GET TO DO!!"

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I HAD TO CLEAN A SEWAGE PIPE AND LOOK AROUND A HAUNTED MANSION WHILE HE GETS TO WRESTLE A MONKEY!?" Tundra yelled in frustration as he learned what the roadblock was.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Ninth**

"I think this task has something to with monkeys, so I'll do it this time." Misstar volunteered as she and her partner arrived.

"…alright. Go ahead." Mamar said.

"Sweet…huh? I'm wrestling? A monkey? Oh my…Muskular, give me strength."

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Last**

"…well…looks like we are in last again." Bow sighed as she and Bootler took the last sticker.

"…this roadblock…it doesn't sound right for you. I'm doing it." Bootler said.

"…okay. Suits yourself. What do you got to do?"

"…I am going to wrestle a primate." Bootler responded, calmly.

"…WHAT DID YOU SAY!? OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO BE LAST AGAIN!! BOOTLER YOU CAN'T WRESTLE!! YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF!!" Bow yelled.

"…too late. I already signed up. I'm sorry madam, but I don't want you to be hurt."

"That is no excuse. I don't want you to be hurt."

**Popple**

Popple stood there in the ring. The monkeys and ukikis examine him for a minute before deciding who should wrestle him. A tall monkey came up, wearing a gray wresting shirt. He, just like Popple, was skinny and appeared to be his age.

"…alright. Let's see if I can do this, see." Popple said as he charged at the monkey.

"…you no good at this, right?" the monkey asked as he grabbed Popple.

"…maybe. Maybe not."

"…show me."

The monkey pulled Popple closer to his body and shoved him to the ground. Popple tried to break free, but he couldn't for he was in a lock.

"This all you got? Me expected better from you." The monkey mocked.

"…ugh." Popple sighed.

"1! 2! 3! WE HAVE A WINNER!!" the monkey referee yelled as he pointed to the monkey.

"No challenge. Me need a real challenge."

"…well crap." Popple hissed.

"I'm a thief. THIEF, SEE!! We are not the most physical people in the world." Popple yelled to the cameras, as he flexed, showing his lack of muscle. "You don't need to be able to punch someone and kick someone to steal. You just need to know your limitations and need to be fast. I don't know what those monkeys were thinking when than they put me up against that stupid ape."

Popple walked back, depressed to his partner.

"…oh COME ON!!" Croco yelled in frustration as he saw his partner come back empty handed.

"Sorry, see. We'll just have to wait for the 2 hours to pass." Popple sighed.

"…this sucks. EVERYONE WILL PASS US NOW!!"

**Lemmy**

Lemmy arrived at the ring ready to take on any challenge. Because of his height, the monkeys sent in a ukiki to battle Lemmy.

"OOH!! OOH!! LET'S RUMBLE!!" the ukiki hollered.

"ALRIGHT!! LET'S GO!!" Lemmy hollered back.

The two ran up to each other and grabbed each other, hoping to get a bit of an advantage. After about a minute in that position. The ukiki grabbed Lemmy's leg. Lemmy was knocked on the ground, but was able to get out of the way of the ukiki's plunge on him and was able to grab on the said ukiki, pinning him to the ground.

"1! 2! 3! WE HAVE A WINNER!! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CLUE!!" the referee yelled, handing Lemmy a clue.

"Thanks!" Lemmy thanked as he walked out to his sister.

"GOOD JOB LEMMY!! OPEN THE CLUE NOW!!" Wendy applauded her little brother.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in First**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'"

_Teams must now make their way by foot 2 miles up the mountain to the Bob-Omb Cliff, an overlook into one of the many lakes on the mountain. Once teams arrive, they will find their next clue._

"…hey is that a…" Lemmy was about to say before Wendy shut his mouth and dragged him away from everyone else.

After being far enough away so no would could hear them, Wendy released her grip on Lemmy's mouth and let him speak.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled.

"It doesn't seem right telling others exactly what we don't WANT them to know." Wendy said.

"…huh?"

"Do we honestly want papa and Jr. to know about a fast forward when the other teams are all with him? So he could persuade them to not take it? If Jr. fails the roadblock, they might take the fast forward. I don't want papa and Jr. to even have a minute to convince ANYONE to not take the fast forward."

"…that makes no sense but whatever. You're the smart one…I guess."

"Come on. It said to make it by foot, so let's just go already."

Lemmy sighed as he followed his sister. All he wanted was to understand what Wendy just said.

**Thriff**

Thriff threw the monkey he was facing onto the ground and lunged on him. The monkey couldn't get out of Thriff's grip.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!! HERE'S YOUR CLUE!!" the referee shouted to Thriff.

"Thanks." Thriff thanked as he ran over to Plenn.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Thriff read to his brother.

"Alright. Now…let's go and catch up with our friends." Plenn said as he and Thriff took off.

**Peasley**

"…are…are…are…are you sure…this…this…this…is…safe?" Peasley nervously asked the referee.

"Of course it is. Now get in there little bean." the ref said as he threw Peasley into the ring.

"AHH!!" Peasley screamed as the ukiki charged at him.

Peasley ran around the ring screaming until he tripped on his feet and landed on top of the charging animal.

"…oomph." the ukiki grunted

"WE HAVE A WINNER!! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CLUE!!" the referee yelled.

"…I…I…I won? I won? I WON!!" Peasley screamed at the top of his lungs as he headed back to Lima.

"…oh…my…PEALEY YOU DID IT!!" Lima screamed back.

"…how the heck can he do it yet I can't." Popple sighed.

"Some kind of fluke." Bowser grunted.

"…maybe Bootler has a chance." Bow mumbled.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Peasley read.

"Well come on. Let's go. Oh, I'm so proud of you Peasley. Prince Peasley…wrestling extravagant."

"…o…kay." Peasley sighed as he walked off. His advisor followed him.

**Bowser Jr.**

"ALRIGHT!! BRING HIM ON!! BRING HIM ON!!" Jr. roared as he and a ukiki entered the ring.

"Me want a good match. You want one too?" the ukiki asked.

"Psh. Like this'll be considered a match. I'll clobber you in just five seconds."

"Me thinks those were fighting words. Me would like to see you try." the ukiki taunted, with a look of disgust on his face.

Jr. and the ukiki both ran at each other trying to gain any advantage. However, the ukiki grabbed Jr's leg and threw him in the air. He than jumped onto the koopa kid and landed evenly, locking Jr. to the ground.

"You still think me is going to get clobbered?" the monkey taunted.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! WE HAVE A WINNER!!" the referee yelled again.

"NO!!" Jr. cried as he got up and ran back to his dad.

"…unbelievable. Jr. lost?" Bowser gasped.

"…well we're not in last anymore." Croco sighed.

**Axem Red**

Axem Red tried to jump onto the monkey he was facing but was soon grabbed by the neck and was slammed onto the ground.

"HEY!! Watch the body. Unlike you I can break." he hollered at the monkey.

"Me don't care. Just let me beat you." the monkey replied as he jumped onto Red's body.

"URK!!" he hissed.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! WE HAVE A WINNER!!" the referee smiled.

"…this sucks." Axem Red sighed as he walked back to Axem Pink.

**Vivian**

"…oh come. Isn't this a bit unfair?" the monkey asked as he saw Vivian fade into the shadows.

"…nope. It's legit. No one said I couldn't use my powers." Vivian said from the shadows as she appeared and grabbed the monkey.

"EEK!" it screeched.

Vivian pulled it down to the ground and wrapped her arms around the monkey.

"1! 2! 3! WE HAVE A WINNER!! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CLUE!!" the referee yelled as she gave Vivian her clue.

"Thanks!" Vivian replied as she headed back to her sister.

"…well, well, well. This is a surprise for the better." Beldam admitted, shocked.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Vivian read.

"Alright Vivian, come on." Beldam said as she headed off to the cliff. Vivian smiled and followed her sister.

**Rawk Hawk**

Once he saw Vivian leave, Rawk Hawk jumped onto the ring and waited for his victim to come. Once the monkey in question got on the ring, Rawk grabbed the monkey by its tail, picked it up with his miraculous strength, and threw it to the ground.

"OUCH!!" the monkey screamed in pain.

"YEAH BABY!! 'FEEL THE RAWK!!'" Rawk yelled as he body slammed the monkey, locking him.

"1! 2! 3! WE HAVE A WINNER! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CLUE!!" the referee smiled as he handed them him his clue.

"Thanks a lot." Rawk Hawk replied as he ran back with his clue in hand.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Rawk read.

"Well, good work Rawk. Now…let's run past EVERYONE and get ahead of the pack." Tundra cheered.

"YEAH!!" Rawk yelled in unison.

The two fighters ran off as fast as they can, trying to catch the four teams that passed them.

**Misstar**

"Gulp. I'm not ready for this." Misstar cringed as she got in the ring with a female ukiki.

"Let's go." the ukiki commanded as it charged Misstar.

Being a star, who had never seen wrestling before, Misstar was soon pulled down on the ground, in no time at all.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!" the referee yelled.

"…no surprise there." Misstar cried as she went back to Mamar.

"…ah man." Mamar sighed.

**Bootler**

"Er…how am I supposed to…wrestle with you?" Bootler asked the ukiki that got into the ring with him.

"Beats me. I'm just here to play."

Bootler sighed as the ukiki came charging at him. He merely turned invisible.

"Is this fair?" the ukiki asked.

"…well…yeah it is. The same thing was asked with that shadow girl. Yes, they can do this." the referee said. "They can use anything to their advantage, seeing as though most of them have never wrestled before in their lifetime. Its just not everyone was smart enough to do this."

Bootler decided to reappear above the ukiki and began to descend…landing on the ukiki.

"Urk. Come on. Beaten by an old geezer." the ukiki hissed as he tried to get out.

"1! 2! 3! WE HAVE A WINNER!! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CLUE!!" the referee screamed.

"Thank you good sir." Bootler said as he went back to Bow.

"OH MY…" Popple started.

"God." Bowser finished.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU DID IT BOOTLER!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!" Bow screamed as she hugged her butler.

"Oh, madam. Thank you for the support." Bootler smiled as he opened the clue.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Bootler read.

"Alright, let's go Bootler. We are going to catch up to those five leading teams." Bow encouraged.

"I am so proud and surprised that Bootler could outwrestle a monkey. I thought he would be hurt because of his age. Looks like my butler has a few tricks up his sleeve." Bow snickered. "I got to get him to tell me them. I'd like to know how he did it."

The two boos left the area…leaving four unhappy teams.

"…looks like one of us is going home." Croco said, looking at his competition.

"GR!! I don't deserve to be associated with losers like yourself." Bowser roared.

"LOSERS!? WHO YOU CALLING A LOSER!?" Axem Pink hissed back.

"…oh no. Looks like we are in A LOT of trouble." Misstar sighed.

--

The Bob-Omb Cliff, a cliff overlooking the Bob-Omb Lake, a lake that has taken the shape of a bob-omb. People have come here to get the best view of this mysterious lake. A waterfall located on the cliff supplies the water needed for the lake below the cliff. The cliff is frequented by many bob-ombs, trying to see if the lake even bares a slight resemblance to themselves.

From the cliffs, you could see ten people in the distance, trying to get closer to the cliff. However, there was two individuals that were actually close. The duo ran as fast as they could to get there before…and they succeeded. They immediately ran to the clue box that could be seen on the overlook.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"OH YEAH!! FIRST AGAIN!!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he saw the other teams in the distance.

"Focus Rawk Hawk. We got to get moving." Tundra replied as he opened the clue. "Detour time. 'Rock or Roll. Test your strength or test your balance.'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between "Rock" or "Roll."_

_In Rock, teams must walk to this geology center and carry with a wooden stretcher 350 lbs of rocks to the main research center, which is 3 more yards up the mountain. If teams bring back to many rocks, or not enough rocks, they will be sent back to pick up more or to drop off some. Once teams bring exactly 350 lbs of rocks to the center, the head geologist will hand them their next clue. It's a physically exhausting task, but the first geology center is only one yard away from where they are, and teams with enough physical capabilities could finish fast._

_In Roll, teams must walk by foot to the Barrel Storage Facility and must undergo a sport practiced by many people in the Tall Tall Mountain Region…barrel rolling. They must roll half a mile down the mountain to the Sports Hall of Fame Center. However, if teams fall off the barrel at any point until they reach the Hall of Fame Center, they will have to climb back up the mountain the Barrel Storage Facility and try again with new barrels. Once teams arrive, they will receive their next clue. It's not a physically active task, but it's a farther walk, about a mile, and if teams have poor balance, they could be here, for quite a while._

"Well this is a no-brainer for us. We are DEFINITELY doing Rock." Tundra remarked slyly.

"Yeah. Now come on Tundra. Let's Rawk this Rock detour." Rawk Hawk said.

The two fighters grinned as they headed off to the Rock detour.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fourth**

"Detour." Plenn read.

"…Rock or Roll…" Peasley continued.

"…test your strength or test your balance." Wendy concluded.

"You know we are an alliance. We can't keep separating so much. We all should do the same detour." Lemmy suggested.

"Good idea. However, I don't think Peasley I can do Rock." Lima pointed out.

"You can't or you don't want to 'injure the prince'" Thriff joked.

"…a bit of both."

"It doesn't matter. Roll seems a whole lot easier so let's just do that one." Wendy said.

"Sure." everyone agreed.

The alliance all headed off in the direction of the Roll detour.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth**

"…Vivian…this 'Rock' detour seems quite easier. I say we do that one." Beldam

"You actually have a point. Alright let's go it." Vivian said.

The two shadow sirens headed off in the direction of the rock detour.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Sixth**

"…madam…I'd prefer if we did Roll." Bootler said as he and Bow read the detour.

"…I'd like that too…but how do we do that? We float. Do we just have to float low enough that we are on the barrel?" Bow asked.

"I think so. So…what are we waiting for? Let's go." Bootler encouraged as he and Bow headed off for the Barrel Storage Facility.

--

The geology center, located near the Bob-Omb Cliff, was full of personnel. Many people in the region who majored in science all were interested in geology and the studies of the stones located in the mountain. The mountain actually has the leading facility for the study of rocks, which is located just located 3 more yards up the mountain. Both facilities were painted white and each were built into the mountain, to get close up examinations of the mountain rocks.

The first team had arrived at the geology center. The geologist smiled as they saw a really physically fit duo arrive on the scene.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk; Rivals**

"…welcome to the geology center. We need you to bring those rocks over there to the Head Research Facility." one of the geologists said. "Here is the stretcher you will use to carry the rocks to the facility."

"…thanks." Rawk said as he took the stretcher and ran over to the rocks.

"…yo, how do we know if we are bringing to many rocks?" Tundra asked his partner.

"I don't know dude, let's just bring up a lot and see how much we are bringing up."

Both fighters put a lot of rocks onto their stretcher and lifted it up.

"…this is LIGHT!!" Rawk Hawk sighed.

"Does it matter. Let's just see how many pounds this is." Tundra retorted.

"…fine…but it DOES matter. I like a challenge."

"I like a challenge too, but no need to want physical torture. Just wait till we get home. I'll torture you in the pit."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Well, we are here. Now…let's start." Beldam said as she and Vivian took the stretcher and loaded it with rocks.

"Is this a good amount?" Vivian asked.

"Of course it is you twit. Now let's go."

Vivian and Beldam picked up their stretcher and began the hike up the mountain.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you have about 46 lbs." the head geologist said as he measured the rocks.

"…now we know at least a general understanding of the weight thing. Alright. Now let's get down and get some more." Tundra said.

"…"

"Are you still mad about what I said?"

"…"

"…stop whining and help me get more rocks."

"I'M NOT WHINING!!" Rawk yelled.

"Than shut up and help me."

"FINE!! I'LL GET ALL THE ROCKS POSSIBLE!!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…you have about 34 lbs." the geologist said to the sisters.

"Okay. Now…let's go get more than." Vivian said.

Beldam nodded and she followed her younger sister.

--

The Barrel Storage Facility, a building used to hold and manufacture barrels for the barrel rolling sport. The sport was first created after the people of Tall Tall Mountain thought it was amusing seeing one man accidentally fall onto a barrel and roll down the mountain. The building itself is a large, brown one, with the smell of fresh paint in the air. Not to far down the mountain is the Sports Hall of Fame Center, a golden building dedicated to the greatest athletes in the whole mountain.

Teams could be seen arriving at the Barrel Storage Facility. There was three of them, all of them were ready to roll.

**Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Welcome everyone. You ready to barrel roll? All you need to do is just put on these helmets and get ready to roll." the koopa instructor said as he handed all of them a helmet and a barrel to ride on.

"…thanks." they all said.

"…so we all have our own barrel? What'll happen if one of us gets down there and the other falls off?" Lemmy asked.

"They probably get to stay and wait for there partner." Lima said.

"Well no need to think about that stuff. Let's get the helmets on and go." Thriff said, impatiently.

All six of them got on the helmets and jumped onto the barrels. The barrels started to roll and they all rolled down the mountain. They were making good progress until the terrain got a little more bumpy. The brothers and the advisor and prince fell off the barrel. Wendy and Lemmy made it a bit farther before falling off.

"…oh crap." Wendy said.

"This could take some team." Thriff sighed as they all walked up.

"…well…at least it won't kill us, unlike the other detour." Lima said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

The two boos arrived and took their barrels and their helmets and looked down.

"You nervous madam?" Bootler asked.

"Nervous? Me? Never. I'm ready." Bow confidently said.

The two floated down low enough so they would roll. They made okay distance before Bootler lost his balance. He fell to the ground…Bow soon fell too.

"…this will take a bit more time than I thought." Bow said.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…looks like you brought 175 lbs so far." the head geologist said after the sisters came up with their fourth load.

"We're making progress. Come on Vivian. Let's keep it up." Beldam yelled at her sister.

"Y-Yes sis." Vivian replied.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you've brought up about 248 lbs." the geologist said as the fighters came up with their fifth load.

"We're doing good. We'll be finished soon than." Tundra said, happily.

"You said. Now…time to get more rocks." Rawk Hawk yelled as he ran down the mountain.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"…this is harder than it sounded. Maybe we should've done the other." Lemmy said as they fell again.

"Don't be stupid Lemmy. Do you really want to lift 350 lbs of rocks? I don't think so. Now…quit your whining and let's head back and get new barrels.

"…right away sis."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"We're gonna do it. We're gonna do it." Thriff encouraged himself and his brother.

"Don't say such things. You might jinx us…AHH!!" Plenn said as he fell off. Thriff soon fell as well.

"…you had to mention a jinx."

"…you had to jinx us."

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"We're doing good so far madam." Bootler said as he and Bow made it halfway to the Hall of Fame.

"Don't say such things. You'll only jinx…AHH!!" Bow screamed as she fell off her barrel.

"…remind me to keep my mouth shut." Bootler said as he fell off as well."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The duo came up to the main research facility with another load of rocks. This time…they were confident about the number.

"…congratulations. You have exactly 350 lbs. Here's your next clue." the researcher said.

"YEAH!!" Tundra screamed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University.'" Tundra read.

_Teams must now make their way, either one mile up the mountain from the Rock detour or two miles up the mountain from the Roll detour to the town of Koopa Cliffside. Once they arrive, they must search for this building, the Tall Tall University. It is the top university on the mountain with the brightest minds in the area come from. This is the next possible pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Tundra concluded.

"Come on little buddy. Let's make sure we get the best way to the pitstop."

Grabbing their backpacks, the fighters immediately headed off for the pit stop.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"There goes Tundra and Rawk Hawk." Vivian noticed.

"Ignore them. We just got one more bunch to get." Beldam reminded as she and Vivian headed back down the mountain to get another set.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

The boo duo kept on rolling down the mountain. They had learned from their mistakes and were rolling down perfectly. Soon, they made it to the Hall of Fame.

"OH YEAH!!" Bow screamed.

"Congrats on making it down here." a lakitu standing near the entrance to the center said. "Take your clue. You earned it."

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Second**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University.'" Bow read.

"Aw, this leg is over. If those two that went to the rock detour had problems than we could end up in first this time."

"I'd like that…so let's go. First sounds really nice right now."

The two boos headed down the path to the pitstop, carrying their bags.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…congratulations. Here's your next clue." the head geologist said.

"YES!!" Beldam screamed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University.'" Vivian read.

"Alright, come on Vivian. Let's get there fast."

The two sirens head off as fast as they could. They were hoping for their first, first place finish.

**Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Come on guys. We can do it." Lemmy encouraged.

"…yes we can. Yes we can." Thriff kept repeating out loud.

All six of them were able to roll their way down the mountain and at the hall of mountain.

"Congrats all of you. Here's your next clue." the lakitu said.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fourth**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Sixth**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University." Lima read aloud.

"Warning, the last team to check in may eliminated." Plenn concluded.

"Alright guys, we're doing good. Now…let's get there fast. We can pass everyone on the way." Lemmy encouraged.

All six of them headed away from area and headed in the direction of the town of Koopa Cliffside.

--

The Tall Tall University, a university dedicated to those who love to learn. The school is the most prestigious in the region and the brightest minds in the mountains all went to this school. The university was a tall black campus with multiple dorms. There also was a clock tower in the center of the university. The clock rang whenever each hour passed, or when each class was finished, leaving no excuses for tardiness.

In front of the clock tower in question was a very familiar dry bones. This time, there was a koopa troopa in front of him. He appeared to be the dean of the university. They were all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the teams.

"It's a good thing you had this race in the summer. Otherwise all the students would be going nuts over all the teams here." the dean said, laughing.

"Yes it is. I don't want any spoiling of the teams before we actually release the show." Erik laughed.

"Now, I need to know, who should I suspect to be first?"

"Well, based off what I have seen there is one team that seems to be dominating that I think will arrive first. On the other side, there is also one team that is constantly fighting that I may assume will go next. But these are all just my opinions."

"…I see…oh wait a minute. I think I see some runners with large backpacks."

**?? **

The duo ran up to the mat in front of the clock tower. They both smiled as they looked at Erik, than the greeter.

"Welcome to the Tall Tall University." the dean said.

"Thanks a lot." was the response.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number one." Erik announced happily.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First; 5:03 P.M.**

Both of the fighters looked at each other and laughed before giving each other a high five.

"FIRST AGAIN BABY!!" Tundra yelled.

"OUR STREAK CONTINUES!!" Rawk Hawk added.

"I have some more good news for you two." Erik announced, putting an end to their screaming and hollering. "As the winners of this third leg of the race you have both one your very own mountain bikes. They will be custom made in any color and will be able to handle all types of terrain. You can enjoy…" Erik continued until.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A MOUNTAIN BIKE!!" Tundra screamed.

"I could get used to all these prizes." Rawk Hawk laughed.

"This leg was a WHOLE lot easier for us. I guess it has something to do with the fact that we already had gotten first before. We knew what it felt like, so we tried harder to get it again." Tundra commented. "The more drive Rawk and I have, the better chance we have for another first…which will be coming up soon."

**??**

The next team arrived at the university. They were both tired…hoping they were first.

"Welcome to the Tall Tall University." the dean greeted.

…Vivian and Beldam…you are team number two." Erik announced.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Second; 5:08 P.M.**

"Second? Darn. I was hoping for first." Beldam sighed.

"…we'll get it next time Beldam. Don't worry." Vivian consoled.

"…VIVIAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

**??/??/??/??**

The remaining teams all arrived at the pitstop at the same time. They all stepped on the mat at the same time. Each one was exhausted.

"Welcome to the Tall Tall University." the dean greeted.

"Thanks!" they all replied.

"…Lima and Peasley…Plenn and Thriff…Bow and Bootler…Wendy O and Lemmy…you are teams number three, four, five, and six." Erik announced.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third; 5:10 P.M.**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Fourth; 5:10 P.M.**

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; Fifth; 5:10 P.M.**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Sixth; 5:10 P.M.**

"WOOHOO!!" Peasley shouted.

"Back in the top half." Plenn shouted.

"This is good. Real good." Bootler sighed.

"Not a bad placement. Better than last time at least." Wendy admitted.

--

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Seventh**

The two hours had passed up and the teams could all leave…in the order they had arrived and fought at. The two thieves were up first.

"Alright…time to make up some ground." Croco said.

"…don't even open up the clue…open up the fast forward, see." Popple commanded, as he noticed the green fast forward folder.

"…alright. Let's see what it is."

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it_

_To claim this fast forward, teams must make their way on foot 3 miles up the mountain to the Shroom Falls, the biggest waterfall on the mountain. Once they arrived, they will have to jump off the waterfall and into the lake underneath. Once both team members have completed the jump, they will receive the fast forward._

"We have to try it. It's better than going around the mountain on a wild goose chase." Croco stated.

"That is true. Now come on. We must hurry, see." Popple said.

The two thieves began to run as fast as they could to the Shroom Falls, hoping to get to the fast forward as fast as possible.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Eighth**

"Ignore the fast forward Jr. Not only do we not need it, but the thieves went for it already." Bowser told his son as they were handed their clue.

"Alright. "'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Jr. read.

"Well come on boy. I don't want to be eliminated this leg."

Bowser and Jr. both ran out in the direction of the cliff when they saw a taxi.

"HEY YOU!! PULL OVER!! TAKE US TO THE BOB-OMB CLIFF NOW!!" Bowser screamed at the driver.

"…yes sir." was the response.

The driver took off with the father and son in his car.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Ninth**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Axem Red read.

"By foot? OH NO!!" Axem Pink whined as she imagined walking for a long time.

"…shut up and start walking." Red grumbled as he grabbed Pink's hand and dragged her.

"This is NOT what I signed up for."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Mamar read.

"This sucks. We're in last with some of the strongest teams. Looks like we're going home this time." Misstar sighed.

"Don't worry Misstar. If we think positive, maybe we won't be eliminated." Mamar consoled.

"I'm trying to think positive. It's just so hard."

"Well just think of it this way. If it is our last leg, than let's make sure we have fun with it." Mamar pointed out.

"…alright. I'll try."

The two stars headed away from the cage and headed straight to the cage. Both were just TRYING to stay positive in the situation they were in.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

Due to them taking a taxi instead of running by foot, the two koopas arrived at the cliff way before anyone else did.

"Detour. 'Rock or Roll. Test your strength or test your balance.'" Bowser read.

"Well this is obvious. ROCK!!" Jr. yelled as he and his dad ran over to the rock detour.

--

The Shroom Falls, a waterfall that is considered majestic by the people. It is the largest waterfall in the area, standing tall at 800 feet. All the water comes from groundwater located inside the mountain. A constant waterfall can be seen near the bottom of the waterfall, which empties into a small lake. Many people love to just stare at this waterfall, while some are reckless enough to actually jump off from it.

One team could be seen ready to do just that. They had just arrived at the waterfall and were preparing to jump.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

"Hey look Popple. I see the clue down there." Croco said as he was looking down, below the waterfall.

"Where?" Popple said as he walked over to get a good view. "I don't see i…AHH!!" he than screamed at what he saw.

"What's wrong Popple?" Croco asked.

"We're…We're…We're…really high up. Really….really…high up, see." Popple stuttered.

"What, you afraid of heights or something? Well than, let's just get this fast forward done with." Croco encouraged.

"…I can't do it."

"Come on. Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T, SEE!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ROUTE!!"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? LOOK AT THIS, SEE!! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT!?"

"WELL YOU KIND OF HAVE TO!! IF WE DON'T, WE THAN WASTED A LOT OF TIME AND WILL PROBABLY BE ELIMINATED!!"

"I JUST CAN'T DO IT!! I'M SORRY!!" Popple screamed as he opened up the clue. "'Make your way by foot to the Bob-Omb Cliff where you will find your next clue.'" Popple read aloud.

"OH NO!! WE AREN'T GOING BACK!!" Croco yelled.

"WE HAVE TOO!! I CAN'T DO THIS!! I JUST CAN'T!!"

Popple and Croco both ran in the direction of the cliff. On the way there, they said nothing to each other.

"Popple probably just screwed us over. He is just too reckless. He's the one who wanted to do the fast forward, and when we get there, he chickened out. I'm still going to be friends with him if we lose, but I'm still going to be mad about this for quite some time." Croco sighed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth **

"Detour. 'Rock or Roll. Test your strength or test your balance.'" Red read as he began to stare at Pink.

"…why are you looking at me like that?" Pink asked.

"I'm trying to see if you look like you have balance." Red said. "I still don't know, but looks like we'll find out. We're doing roll."

"Fine. Whatever…oh wait, MORE WALKING!?" Pink bellowed as Red began to drag her again.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Ninth**

"Detour. 'Rock or Roll. Test your strength or test your balance.'" Mamar read.

"350 lbs or rocks!? No way!! Roll it is." Misstar laughed.

"I agree. No way could we do such a thing."

The two star spirits both ran in the direction of the roll detour.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"HA!! THIS IS TOO EASY!!" Bowser yelled as he handed in a stretcher filled with rocks.

"…my…back…hurts…papa." Jr. gasped as he had to help carry those rocks.

"Don't worry boy. Just think, when you get bigger and older, you be just as strong built as me."

"Now THAT is something to look forward to." Jr. smiled, forgetting about his pain.

"…um…sirs…you have brought up about 78 lbs." the geologist said.

The father and son nodded as they both headed down the mountain to get more rocks.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Last**

"Detour. 'Rock or Roll. Test your strength or test your balance.'" Croco read.

"…" Popple began to think.

"OH NO!! WE ARE NOT DOING ROCK!!" Croco yelled. "WE ARE DOING ROLL!!"

"BUT ROCK IS RIGHT HERE, SEE!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, WE ARE DOING ROLL!!"

"…lousy little…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…Welcome. You both ready to barrel roll?" the instructor asked the two rangers.

"Yes we are. Now….let's go Pink." Red said to his partner.

"…why did I sign up for this thing?" Pink grunted as Red slammed a helmet onto her head.

"Come on Pink. Let's go." Red said as he rolled down the mountain.

"…why me?" Pink sighed as she reluctantly rolled down.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"WOW!! THIS LOOKS SO COOL!!" Misstar screamed as she saw the rangers roll down the mountain.

"It does. Now…why not we get the barrels and helmets so we can roll down too." Mamar suggested as the instructor walked up to them.

"You want the barrels and helmets? Here you go." the instructor said as he handed them the supplies.

"COOL!! LET'S GO!!" Misstar yelled as she and Mamar put of the helmets and rolled down the mountain.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Congratulations, here's your next clue." the head geologist said as Bowser and Bowser Jr. turned in the last set of rocks.

"WOOHOO!!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University." Jr. read.

"Alright. Let's go Jr." Bowser hollered at his son as he headed off. Jr. followed him.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Oh…my…crap." Red said as he fell off his barrel.

To his surprise, Pink already was down at the Hall of Fame.

"COME ON RED!! HURRY UP!!" she yelled at him.

"…you've got to be kidding me. I fall off and she makes it?"

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

Croco and Popple did not say anything to each other on the way to the roll detour. When they arrived, they realized they had caught up.

"Looks like we can make up for your mistake." Croco noticed.

"My mistake?" Popple asked. "You're to blame to."

"Never mind. Let's just get ready and head down."

The two pen pals both got their own barrels and helmets and began to roll down the hill.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…crud." Mamar sighed as she and Misstar fell off.

"Well…at least we're having fun…right?"

"Yeah. But still…I hope we aren't losing our chances to stay in the race."

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

As the two star spirits and Axem Red got new barrels, both of the thieves, with their usual skills as thieves, were able to make it to the bottom of the mountain with no problems.

"Congratulations. Here's your next clue." the lakitu near the Hall of Fame said.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; currently in Eighth**

"Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated." Croco warned.

"Alright, let's go." Popple said as he and Croco both ran off to the Koopa Cliffside.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two star spirits both kept rolling down the mountain and arrived at the Hall of Fame.

"Oh thank God." Mamar sighed as they arrived at the bottom.

"Congratulations. Here's your next clue."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Ninth**

"'…make your way by foot to the town of Koopa Cliffside and arrive at the next possible pitstop, the Tall Tall University.'" Mamar read.

"Come on Mamar. Let's go. I don't want to be eliminated." Misstar said.

Mamar nodded as the two star spirits headed off to the town of Koopa Cliffside.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"HURRY UP RED!!" Pink yelled to her partner as he rolled down the mountain.

"I'M COMING!!" he yelled.

This time, Red got to the bottom.

"OH FINALLY!!" Red yelled at the top of metallic lungs.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Last**

"Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated." Red read.

"…more walking!? FINE!!" Pink yelled as she headed off, so Red wouldn't drag her this time.

"…she seems more enthusiastic." Red noticed as they headed off to the town.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

Bowser and Jr. both ran over to the mat at the university and smiled.

"Welcome to the Tall Tall University." the dean smiled.

"Thanks. Nice building." Bowser said, trying to be polite.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are the eighth team to arrive." Erik announced.

"WOOHOO!!" Jr. yelled.

"…however…you have broken one of the race rules." the dry bones added.

"…WHAT!?" Bowser roared.

"You were supposed to travel by foot to the detour clue at Bob-Omb Cliff. However, you took a taxi the short distance instead. And so…you will have to take a thirty minute penalty before I can check you in."

"…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Bowser yelled. "THIRTY MINUTES COULD GET US ELIMINATED!!"

"…just step off the mat and I will call you when your time is up."

Bowser and Jr. grumbled as they walked off the mat and waited at the side.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

Both thieves arrived at the town early and began to look around for the Tall Tall University.

"Do you know where the Tall Tall University is?" Croco asked a local koopa.

"I do actually. It's about a mile walk south. It's the small, white building."

"Thanks a lot sir." Croco thanked as he ran off. "COME ON POPPLE!! I GOT DIRECTIONS!!"

"FINE!!" Popple hissed.

The two thieves ran over and looked for the building.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Alright, where's the university?" Misstar asked herself as she and her partner arrived in town.

"…I think I see a big building. Let's check that out. It is called Tall Tall University."

"Okay, let's check it out."

The two stars headed out and looked for the building in question.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"I think I see it." Red said as he saw a big clock tower. "I asked the locals and they say there is a big clock tower on the university.

"Whatever, let's just go." Pink sighed as she and Red ran over in the direction of the clock tower.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Hello, and welcome to the Tall Tall Museum. How can we be of assistance?" the toad in front of the museum asked the star spirits.

"This is not the Tall Tall University? Well…do you know where it is?" Misstar asked.

"…I honestly don't know. I just moved into town, sorry."

"…shoot. That could cost us a lot of time." Mamar grumbled.

"No need to worry about it. We'll find it before at least one team." Misstar consoled.

**??**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. both sighed as they saw a team come by, checking in before them.

"…welcome to the Tall Tall University." The dean greeted.

"Thanks!" the duo said…well…one member of the duo.

"FINALLY!! THIS LEG IS DONE!!" the other one said.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are team number seven." Erik announced.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Seventh; 6:39 P.M.**

"Oh…my…THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!!" Red sighed.

"…oww…oww…oww…my legs are killing me. This leg was pure torture on me. I can't even stand." Pink grumbled as she fell over onto the ground.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

The two thieves ran up to a small university. A toad was standing in front of the door.

"Hello and welcome." he greeted. "I think you two will be please to know that the summer classes are canceled for the day so you can just run on home now."

"…huh? Where's the mat?" Croco asked.

"…we have no mat outside the university."

"…which university is this?" Popple asked, scared to know the answer.

"This is the Small Tall University. Why? Are you not here for the summer classes?"

"…thanks a lot Croco. Those were 'SOME' good directions, see." Popple hissed. "Now if we are last, it's your fault."

"MY FAULT!?"

"Yeah."

"…you are REALLY getting on my nerves you stupid little bean."

"Shut up and follow me. I WILL get us there, see." Popple hissed.

"I'm not following you. You'll get us lost." Croco hissed back as he went in a different direction. Popple sighed, and followed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me." Misstar sighed as she and Mamar arrived at a shopping center.

"And I thought we finally had the real directions. Unless if someone is even more lost than we are, than we're last." Mamar pointed out.

"…you're right. Let's just try and find that mat and except out fate."

"…well…it doesn't really matter. I had a lot of fun on this race with my best friend."

"Same here girlfriend. And looks like we have a lot of stories to bring back to our friends in Star Haven."

"And I'm sure Muskular will still be proud of our placement."

"I'm sure he will too."

The two stars sighed as they began to walk, looking for the university.

**??**

Erik, looked at the clock one more time before calling over to the father and son on the side.

"It's been thirty minutes. I can now check you in."

They both sighed with relief as they walked back to the mat.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are team number eight." the dry bones announced to the duo.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Eighth; 6:57 P.M.**

"That kinda scared me when those rangers came in." Bowser sighed.

"We're still in it…and we will completely dominate the rest of the race because of that." Jr. pointed out.

"Yes we will my boy. Yes we will."

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

"You sure these are the right directions?" Popple asked.

"Yes. You said Tall Tall University? I'll get you there. Just follow me." A lakitu taxi driver said as he began to drive off.

"Come on Croco. I think I just found our way back to the top, see."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Croco sighed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"So these are the right directions?" Misstar asked a wandering koopa.

"Yes they are. In fact, just follow me. You'll get there fast." The koopa replied.

"Oh thank you so much. We'll pay you all we got when we get there." Mamar offered.

"No need to pay. I needed a jog anyway. Now…just follow me."

The two stars both followed the koopa whom claimed that he knew the way.

**??**

One team had just gotten their lifesaver as their guide had just shown them the university. They eagerly thanked their escort and headed off to see Erik at the mat.

"Please…just give it to us straight. We know we're last." one of the two said.

"…welcome to the Tall Tall University." The dean greeted.

"Thanks!"

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number nine." Erik announced, watching the two give off a face of shock.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Ninth; 7:08 P.M.**

"WE'RE STILL IN IT!? WE'RE STILL IN IT!!" Misstar screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"You two seem rather shocked." Erik noticed.

"…oh we are…we thought we were last. But now…at least we know that one team was behind us." Mamar sighed in relief.

"In this game, anything can happen, and I just realized that. We can't go crying because we think we're last, because on this race, the top team could be eliminated because of one mistake. Thanks to this, we realized that no matter how many mistakes you make, there could still be one team behind you who made more mistakes, and that's something I will take with me until this race is over." Misstar sighed in relief as she thought back to her check in.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

The two thieves thanked the lakitu that showed them where the university was and headed off to Erik.

"…welcome to the Tall Tall University." The dean greeted.

"Thanks." they both said.

"…Popple and Croco…you are the last team to arrive." Erik said, with a sad tone in his voice.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals; Last Place; 7:11 P.M.**

"…last place, huh?" Croco asked.

"…is there any chance that we are still in the race?" Popple begged.

"Sadly no. I am sorry to tell you…that you have both been eliminated from the race." Erik apologized.

**Popple and Croco: Pen pals**

**Finishing Place: 10th (ELIMINATED)**

"…well…I should have none this would happen seeing as though we were being so cruel to each other this leg, see." Popple said sadly.

"…we argued a lot…mostly about who would get us eliminated. I said that it was Popple's fault because he chickened out of the fast forward. He says it's my fault because I got us bad directions to here. In reality, it's both of our faults. If we took the fast forward, we could've been safe, but if we didn't get lost we also could've been safe. I'd like to leave this race with many good memories, so I'd like to apologize to my best friend here for yelling at him." Croco admitted.

"…I accept your apology, and I hope you accept mine, see."

"This race has been the most cutthroat thing I have ever been in, see, and that takes a lot for a thief, who has to risk his life for a couple of coins, to say, see." Popple admitted. "However, I got some good memories with my pen pal Croco. We had just met in person a week before we went on the race and now, I feel like I have none him my whole life, see. He is my best friend and I hope he stays that way forever, see."

"Popple and I seem to have grown a lot closer because of this race and I'd like to think that we've become as close as two best friends can get." Croco said, thinking about his partner. "All I can say is, that I had blast on the race and I can not even imagine doing this race again with anyone other than my partner. And I'm glad we put our mark on the Amazing Race history. I mean…first place on the first leg. That takes a lot."

The two thieves gave Erik and the koopa dean a high five before giving each other a hug. They soon left the university, laughing about the whole race. The two argued a lot this leg, but their friendship had definitely increased and is now probably stronger than ever.

--

_Next time…on the Amazing Race._

_One team takes a risk with a flight connection._

"If we get on this plane, than we are pretty much guaranteed first or second. If we don't…than we will be lucky to not get last."

_Vivian and Beldam unwind._

"VIVIAN!! WE'LL BE LUCKY NOT TO GET LAST BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE!!" Beldam roared.

"MY MISTAKE!? YOU KNOW WHAT…I'M SICK OF LETTING YOU BEAT ME DOWN INTO THE DIRT!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU KNOW!!" Vivian screamed back.

"WELL THAN WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAN!? SURELY IT CAN'T BE MINE."

"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU FAT WITCH!!"

"FAT!? OH THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!

"OH DON'T WORRY!! I DON'T WISH JUST THAT!! I WISH I NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS RACE WITH YOU!!"

_And rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, have other kind of problems._

"Do you know how to switch a flat tire?" Tundra asked his partner.

"No, but we aren't going to wait for a replacement. That'll take to long."

"…I have to agree with you there, but this could be a problem. If we can't fix it…than we're screwed."

--

Author's Note

Well…the two pen pals are gone…which kinda upsets me. I kinda liked them. But oh well. Hopefully I will be able to update soon, although school is about to start again, which could cause problems. But anyway, please review. Hope you all enjoyed. See you next time.


	5. Leg 4: Love is NOT in the Air

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews people. I'm gonna comment on some of my reviews from now on, so if anyone has any question, please review and I'll get to ya.

Tom Nook: Glad you like my story so far. I was a bit shocked I eliminated the thieves too. I liked them a lot. Heck, when I first had the idea of the story, they were in the top three teams (along with the other eliminated early team: Kooper and Bombette). Oh well, so much possibilities. I think I'll stick with my current top three though (not telling who though…). Anyway thanks for the constant reviews and hope to see you review soon.

Milesyoshidino34: Thanks for the review. Hope we both don't face the traumas of high school. Now…for your points…on the roadblock, they each faced someone appropriate to their size and weight. Anyone who knew a little bit about wrestling could have one. That's how Thriff (and in a sense, Peasley) won. However, the others lost because of various reasons, such as Jr.'s cocky attitude, Misstar's and Axem Red's lack of knowledge of wrestling, and Popple's inexperience in muscular activities. On the detour, yes Lemmy is the second oldest and Wendy is the fifth. However, I completely forgot about Lemmy being great at balance. I could probably make something up, but it wouldn't be illogical. Oh well, the order would still be the same cause of Wendy. Anyway, thanks for the reminder. On the fast forward, Croco was just looking to blame someone. He was just mad at Popple and it caused him to think it was entirely his fault. Nothing big. And I just imagined since Popple was a chicken, he'd chicken out of the fast forward when he saw it. And I hope you think Vivian is in character. Thanks for the review. Good luck on your race…and thanks for the inspiration.

Kittylover1890: Is this soon enough. Hope it is. Glad you like my story.

HyruleKing: Thanks. Glad to see someone likes Bowser and Jr. They are fun to write with. Anyway, hope you enjoy this leg.

…now I've rambled enough. Here's the next leg.

--

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Ten teams of two left the horrifying Specter Forest, and traveled by plane to the Tall Tall Mountain. At the airport, three teams formed an alliance against one of the other teams._

"So it's agreed?" Wendy asked the other two teams.

"Yes it is." Lima replied. "We will stop at nothing until Bowser and Bowser Jr. are gone."

"Oh I can't wait for it. They'll regret their personality towards everyone in this race." Thriff added

_After arriving, teams engaged in an unusual roadblock, wrestling a monkey or ukiki for a departure time, where some succeeded, and some failed._

"…I…I…I won? I won? I WON!!" Peasley screamed at the top of his lungs as he headed back to Lima.

"NO!!" Jr. cried as he got up and ran back to his dad.

_While most teams took a long walk to a barrel rolling detour…_

"WOW!! THIS LOOKS SO COOL!!" Misstar screamed as she saw the rangers roll down the mountain.

"It does. Now…why not we get the barrels and helmets so we can roll down too." Mamar suggested as the instructor walked up to them.

…_a few teams took a quick walk to a physically exhausting task of carrying rocks up the mountain._

Both fighters put a lot of rocks onto their stretcher and lifted it up.

"…this is LIGHT!!" Rawk Hawk sighed.

_After completing the detour before all others, and taking the detour closer to the pitstop, Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk received their second first place finish._

Both of the fighters looked at each other and laughed before giving each other a high five.

_Pen pals Popple and Croco opted for the fast forward._

"We have to try it. It's better than going around the mountain on a wild goose chase." Croco stated.

"That is true. Now come on. We must hurry, see." Popple said.

_However, they ended up stopping because of Popple's fear._

"…I can't do it."

"Come on. Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T, SEE!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ROUTE!!"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? LOOK AT THIS, SEE!! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT!?"

_Due to their arguing this leg…_

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, WE ARE DOING ROLL!!"

"…lousy little…"

_And because of bad directions…_

"COME ON POPPLE!! I GOT DIRECTIONS!!"

"…thanks a lot Croco. Those were 'SOME' good directions, see." Popple hissed. "Now if we are last, it's your fault."

_Pen pals, Popple and Croco arrived last…and were eliminated._

"…well…I should have known this would happen seeing as though we were being so cruel to each other this leg, see." Popple said sadly.

**Rival Fighters Keep up their Streak; Thieves Caught and Sent Back**

_Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_--_

_This is the Tall Tall Mountain, a mountain on the borderline of Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. And located half way up the mountain, on a cliff, is the small town of Koopa Cliffside. Many great minds have come from this small town in the mountains. Most of these great minds went to the prestigious Tall Tall University, the top school on the mountain, and one of the greatest universities in the whole world. This magnificent university was the third pitstop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will the alliance be able to keep together and knock out Bowser and Bowser Jr.? Will Tundra and Rawk Hawk, after obtaining first in the last two legs, be able to keep up their winning streak? And can Misstar and Mamar find a way out of last place?_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, who arrived first at 5:03 P.M…_

"FIRST AGAIN BABY!!" Tundra yelled.

"OUR STREAK CONTINUES!!" Rawk Hawk added.

…_will depart, at 5:03 A.M._

--

The Tall Tall University had its clock tower ring, indicating that it was almost time for the first team to depart. The school was empty, but still had a feeling of knowledge and students running around. There were many doors opened around the university, all showing empty rooms filled with desks. Birds were flying around the courtyard and the clock tower. They seemed to have interest in the people with backpacks around the clock tower.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First to Depart; 5:03 A.M.**

The two fighters were both staring at the clock tower…waiting for the time to show 5:03. Tundra could be seen in a blue long sleeve shirt and had his glitz pit hat on. Rawk Hawk was seen wearing a red sweater and had a pair of sunglasses on.

"…and now…its time." Tundra sighed as he opened the clue. "'Take a taxi to the summit of the Tall Tall Mountain, where you will find your next clue.'"

_Teams must make their way by taxi, 42 miles up the mountain to the summit of the mountain. Once teams arrive, teams will find their next clue._

"'…you have 128 coins for this leg of the race.'" Tundra finished.

"…I was hoping for another 'on foot' kind of leg." Rawk Hawk whined as he heard the clue. "We both know we could RAWK better on that kind of leg."

"Now…Tundra and I are officially the strongest team here." Rawk Hawk declared happily. "With those two thieves gone, we are the only team to have won a leg and so far, I am loving every moment of being the top duo. We plan on having this be every leg. All the teams will look at us with envy as we completely dominate the rest of the race."

"…hey will you take us to the summit of the mountain?" Tundra asked a koopa taxi driver.

"Sure. Hop in." the driver said.

"Alright. Now…let's make sure we keep up our lead…again." Rawk Hawk laughed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Second to Depart; 5:08 A.M.**

Vivian and Beldam were both still wearing their hats, respectively in red and blue. Vivian, however, was wearing a pair of sunglasses this leg.

"'Take a…" Beldam started.

"Well…we did pretty good last leg. We're going up in placements too." Vivian noticed. "We've never been up this high in the ladder, but I would've liked a first place finish. Hopefully, this will be the leg."

"Come on Vivian." Beldam roared to her sister. "I got a taxi for us."

"I'm coming sis." Vivian sighed.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third to Depart; 5:10 A.M.**

Lima decided to wear something different this leg. She was wearing a green jacket and had on a pair of white sweat pants. She also had on a hat with flower designs on it. Peasley was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with jeans.

"…taxi to the…" Lima read.

"Last leg, we made an alliance with Plenn and Thriff and Wendy O and Lemmy against Bowser and Jr. I am quite happy about it. The fact that we are all teaming up against him will lead to his elimination." Lima remarked. "Plus, the two groups we aligned with our so nice. It just makes you feel good that you're helping the good teams get rid of the bad one."

"…you know…we should probably get them taxis." Peasley mumbled. "I mean…we are in an alliance with them."

"I realize that my liege. I'll get them taxis."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Fourth to Depart; 5:10 A.M.**

The two brothers were each wearing a gray shirt and a white vest over it. Plenn was wearing black shorts and had on a red hat with the words "Rougeport" written on it. Thriff was wearing white shorts and had on a green hat on with the words "Keelhaul Key" on it. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"…the summit of the…" Thriff continued.

"Well last leg was obviously a success compared to the Specter Forest." Plenn sighed. "Basically we did pretty good, and we formed an alliance, though I don't know if it was the best idea. The two teams we aligned with seem to be, in a sense, a little bit relaxed and a little too emotional. That really isn't too good. They think we should get rid of Bowser and Jr. because they are mean. Now, I hate the two koopas and I want them gone because of their personality too, however, the only reason my brother and I are helping is because they are threats to OUR racing strategy. They convince taxi drivers to break speed limits. They can convince ticket agents to let them on any flight…and to not let some on others. Plus, they are quite physical and they are determined. This is horrible for OUR race. My brother and I like our alliance all right, but once Bowser and Jr. are gone, we might have to break apart from them.

"Oh…you got us a taxi?" Thriff asked as he and his brother ran up to Lima and Peasley.

"We have to stick together, so why not we leave together." Peasley pointed out.

"True, true. Now…hopefully Wendy and Lemmy hurry up." Plenn said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; Fifth to Depart; 5:10 A.M.**

Bow could be seen wearing a fancy red jacket and she had a rose behind her right ear. Bootler was wearing a gray jacket over white t-shirt.

"…Tall Tall Mountain…" Bootler read.

"Well, last leg, after seeing them team up and always with each other, we found out there is an alliance between the two brothers, the prince and advisor, and the two koopa siblings. After talking with them, it's basically there to eliminate Bowser and Jr." Bow noted as she described her competition. "I have nothing against an alliance, but I just hope they don't do anything threatening to our game. If they all help each other…and the four of us are racing to avoid elimination…the most likely event will be us getting eliminated."

"Taxi!" the madam yelled. "We need you to get us to the summit of the Tall Tall Mountain, please."

"As fast as possible…without breaking the law of course." Bootler added.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Sixth to Depart; 5:10 A.M.**

Wendy O and Lemmy were both wearing sweaters. Wendy's was pink with a flower pattern. Lemmy's was yellow with a fire outline on it. They both were wearing jeans.

"…where you…" Wendy read.

"Our racing strategy now is to take it easy and play good. We need to do so, after all." Wendy noted as she thought of last leg. "We may have formed an alliance to get rid of them, but we aren't going to try something drastic to eliminate them. Our strategy really is simple. With our three teams working together, we can go through the challenges faster and stay ahead of Bowser and Jr." she than smiled a bit. "As long as we are ahead that's three spots they aren't in. Eventually they'll be eliminated. It's nothing fancy. We just want them gone…no need to completely jeopardize our game and our alliance's game to do so."

"Hey thanks for waiting for us. And thanks for the taxi." Lemmy said as he and Wendy arrived.

"No problem. Now…let's get out of here. We need to get to the summit before the rangers, the evil koopas, and the star spirits leave." Peasley noted.

"Right, come on guys." Thriff said as he and his brother lead the pack.

The two brothers left the university in their taxi. The advisor and prince followed as the koopa siblings were right behind.

--

Being early in the morning, the sun was rising around the mountain. The summit of the mountain, at this time, was a popular place. Many early bird tourists were flocking the area to see the beautiful sunrise. Some, who had seen the sunrise before, were looking down and up the mountain, gazing at how far up they were, or staring in shock at the sight of clouds visible above.

Two visitors, however, were not looking at the sunrise, nor were they looking to see how high up they were. They were only here for one reason…the clue box located near a small overlook.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"Hey Rawk, were still in the lead. I'm loving this." Tundra sighed.

"So am I…now…where to next route info?" Rawk Hawk asked the clue as he opened it up and looked at the clue. "'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'"

_Teams must now make their way by taxi, all the way down the mountain, to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore, the marriage capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once teams arrive, they must make their way by taxi 5 miles to the Matrimony Shopping Center, a luxurious shopping center home to many goods needed for couples. It is here, teams will find their next clue._

"Alright, time to go Rawk. Time to get the best flight possible." Tundra commanded.

"Right away. TAXI!! GET OVER HERE!!" Rawk Hawk roared, causing the taxi that dropped them off, to u-turn and come back to them.

"Now, we need to get to the airport, FAST!!" Tundra said, waving a few coins in front of the driver.

"…alright. Dang, you two are making me drive across the mountain."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"Look, Beldam. There it is. The clue." Vivian mumbled to her sister as they got out of the car.

"Wait here. We will be needing you really soon." Beldam told the driver as she and her sister ran up to the clue.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Vivian read.

"Marrymore is a big city as far as I've heard…looks like we have some good use for the coins we just received. Let's go Vivian." Beldam hissed.

"Alright sis." Vivian replied as she and her sister got back into the car they were in.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Third**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Bootler read.

"Alright Bootler. Come on. Let's get to the airport fast and reserve tickets." Bow remarked as she got into a taxi.

"Yes madam." Bootler replied.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Sixth**

The alliance all arrived at the summit at the same time and they all took out their clues at an almost equal speed.

"Route info." Plenn mumbled.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Lima read.

"AH!! MARRYMORE!? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GOT TO MARRYMORE!!" Wendy screeched.

"…you've heard of this place?" Peasley asked.

"Oh yeah. However, I would have wanted to go with my boyfriend instead of my brother." Wendy sighed. "But oh well. It's a magnificent place."

"Okay, so…should we expect a lot of romantic stuff?" Thriff asked.

"Alright you guys." Lemmy said, interrupting the conversation. "Let's get there fast. The other teams should be leaving the pitstop soon, so if we got a flight to Marrymore before they get to the airport, than we can keep our lead over our enemies and those two others."

"I'm cool with that." Plenn said. "Better leave as fast as possible and get their as fast as possible."

"Okay, let's go everyone." Lima said as they all got new taxis and headed off.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Seventh to Depart; 6:39 A.M.**

For the first time ever, the rangers were wearing clothes. Axem Red was wearing a black sweater over his robotic body. Axem Pink was in a pink jacket. Axem Red was also wearing a pair of sunglasses this leg, and for the first time, Pink's face wasn't covered in makeup.

"…will find…" Axem Pink read.

"Well, we are still here. That's something to be proud about, but I'm not. I'm getting quite upset with our placements." Axem Red sighed. "We have yet to have the pleasure of being lucky enough to be in the front placements, so I am quite upset. I'd like to be up in the standings, so I'm ready take risks…weather Pink agrees or not."

"…okay…you aren't dragging me around this leg…right?" Pink asked as she finished reading the clue.

"…did it say ANYTHING about making your way by foot? I don't think so…so we are taking a taxi…like it said to." Red sighed.

"…THANK GOD!! THIS LEG WILL BE SO MUCH MORE EASIER!!"

"…taxi…just get us to the summit…fast." Red asked a taxi driver as he and a happy Pink got in.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Eighth to Depart; 6:57 A.M.**

Bowser was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt underneath his shell. Jr. was wearing a gray t-shirt under his and he had on a blue bandana on.

"…your next clue." Jr. finished.

"I think those producers are out to get us. Each time there is a roadblock, we suck at it and can't complete it, and yet every other team can and they pass us." Bowser roared. "Oh well. We need to stay strong. This leg…this leg…it will be different from the others. We will surge ahead…like we did at the beginning of the Koopahari Desert leg."

"You ready Jr.? I would like to catch those rangers before they get too much of a lead over us." Bowser asked his son.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm so ready, that I'll be the one to get us the taxi." Jr. volunteered as he saw a taxi. "YO!! TAXI!! GET OVER HERE OR ITS FLAT TIRE TIME!!"

The taxi pulled over.

"NOW…TAKE US TO THE SUMMIT OF THE MOUNTAIN…OR YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT!! ROAR!!" Jr. yelled.

"Y-Yes sirs." the driver responded.

"…sniff…sniff…that's my boy." Bowser cried in happiness. "He's all grown up and strong…like his big ol' dad."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Last to Depart; 7:08 A.M.**

The two star spirits were wearing ribbons over their heads. Misstar's was colored pink while Mamar's was colored light blue.

"You have 128 coins for this leg of the race." Mamar concluded.

"Last leg was rough on us. There were many complications and we just barely saved ourselves." Misstar sighed. "However, we're ready to kick butt this leg, though. I want to stay in this race as long as possible and have fun. Anyone who gets in our way will be in a world of hurt."

"Well…let's get ourselves a taxi and get out of here." Mamar noted as she and Misstar headed in the direction of taxis.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters paid their taxi driver and ran into the airport. They both ran to the toad customer service agent.

"Hi, we need the fastest tickets to Marrymore." Tundra said to the toad.

"…well…there are no direct flights…however, I know of a flight that could be of use to you. There is Jet Shell 753 at Rogueport, which leaves around 9:29 A.M. It arrives in Marrymore at 1:45 P.M. We have Jet Shell 453 to Rougeport leaving in thirty minutes, so you could get on this plane and than get on your flight to Marrymore." the customer service agent said.

"…so…is this the fastest flight to get into Marrymore?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"…well…there is the Koopa Carrier 424 that leaves Toad Town at 9:10 A.M. and it arrives in Marrymore 11:01 A.M. but the problem is with that flight that it's pretty full, and getting tickets would be almost impossible…from here at least. You'd have to get to Toad Town and get put on standby. And there is the Flower Flyer 58 that leaves at 9:26 from Petalburg and arrives 12:04 P.M. However, that flight is a bit full too and could be hard to get on without flying to the airport and asking for standby."

"…that's not worth the risk. Can we get the tickets to Rougeport on the Jet Shell 453 and tickets from Rougeport to Marrymore on Jet Shell 753?" Tundra asked.

"…you think I know how to this? Well…you're lucky I can. Hold on." the agent said as she printed out tickets.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Jet Shell 453

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Jet Shell 753

"Thanks a lot ma'am. You were a lot of help." Tundra said as he and Rawk Hawk headed off to check in.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"So…those two flights are REALLY full?" Beldam asked the agent again.

"Yes, as I've said. If you want to get on a flight, than take the Jet Shell one." the agent responded again.

"Fine!" she hissed. "Tickets for the two Jet Shell flights…the first to Rougeport…the second to Marrymore."

Vivian and Beldam: Second on Jet Shell 453

Vivian and Beldam: Second on Jet Shell 753

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Vivian responded as she and Beldam headed off to their flight.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"…dang." Bow said as she heard about the two booked flights. "One of them would be really useful to stay ahead, seeing as though we aren't the most physical team."

"…we could always risk it madam." Bootler pointed out. "We could get on a plane to Toad Town and take a chance that we can get on the Koopa Carrier."

"…is there another flight from Toad Town after the Koopa Carrier?" Bow asked the agent again.

"…well…Mushroom International 222 that leaves at 2:30 P.M. and it arrives in Marrymore at 4:21 P.M." was the response.

"…"

"…"

"…tickets to Toad Town please." Bow finally asked.

Bow and Bootler: First on Bullet Airways 264

"…we're doing something risky Bootler. If we get on this plane, than we are pretty much guaranteed first or second. If we don't…than we will be lucky to not get last." Bow said.

"I know that madam…however…I have a feeling we will get on. Don't worry, madam." Bootler said, trying to give Bow hope.

"…let's just get to check in. This Bullet Airways flight to Toad Town leaves in fifteen minutes, so let's go."

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley/Plenn and Thriff**

"…so…let's just take the Jet Shell flights." Thriff said to his team.

"…yeah…we probably should. It's too risky to take one of the other two flights. Tickets on the Jet Shell flights." Peasley said

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Jet Shell 453

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Jet Shell 753

Lima and Peasley: Fourth on Jet Shell 453

Lima and Peasley: Fourth on Jet Shell 753

Wendy O and Lemmy: Fifth on Jet Shell 453

Wendy O and Lemmy: Fifth on Jet Shell 753

"Thank you very much." Wendy thanked as the alliance headed off.

--

**Bullet Airways 264**

Bow and Bootler were sitting on the plane, waiting for take-off. It became obvious to them that they were the only team risking this flight.

"…well…looks like if we make it we will be in first. If we don't…than we could be going home." Bow sighed.

"…I don't know about you…but I'd rather have the former option than the latter." Bootler pointed out.

"Me too."

_Madam and butler Bow and Bootler are on their way to Marrymore through a connection at Toad Town. They are on the stand by for the connecting flight to Marrymore._

--

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Red read.

"Shopping center? Oh thank God, the race is going somewhere I want to go." Pink sighed in relief.

"…I doubt they chose it because you wanted to shop. But anyway…TAXI!!" Red yelled as taxi pulled up. Take us to the airport. And make it fast. We have a flight we need to check out."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Jr. read.

"Marrymore? Ah…the memories." Bowser reminisced. "I remember kicking the crap out of that stupid, fat Booster there."

"You know Marrymore? This is perfect. We can navigate our way through that city than." Jr. said, happily.

"Yep. Now…let's get to the airport and get to this city fast."

Bowser and Jr. both smiled as they looked for a taxi. They got in and told the driver to take them to the airport. They were than on their way.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Tall Tall Mountain Airport and board a flight for Marrymore. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the Matrimony Shopping Center.'" Mamar read.

"Marrymore? You mean that place people wish they could get married at? This should be a fun leg." Misstar said.

"Maybe. All I know is that we should look for a good flight and get to there ASAP!!" Mamar pointed out.

"Okay. Let's go."

The two star spirits got into a taxi and headed off for the Tall Tall Airport.

--

**Jet Shell 453**

The five teams all got on the plane and were not surprised to see everyone on…well…they were surprised to see one team not here.

"Where's Bow and Bootler?" Thriff asked everyone.

"I don't know…I saw them at the airport earlier." Vivian said.

"…are they really going to try and get on one of those two earlier flights? They are taking a huge risk." Rawk laughed.

"They are taking a risk by going on standby." Peasley said. "Hope they make it…they really are nice people…plus if they don't make it, that means Bowser and Jr. won't get last."

_Rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, sisters Vivian and Beldam, brothers Plenn and Thriff, advisor and prince Lima and Peasley, and siblings Wendy O and Lemmy are on their way to Marrymore through a connection in Rougeport. All five teams have tickets for the flight to Marrymore._

--

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…ma'am, is there any flight earlier than that one at Rougeport?" Axem Red asked the customer service agent.

"…that is all the available flights at the moment." the agent said.

"At the moment?" Axem Pink repeated.

"Well, yeah. There are flights, such as the Flower Flyer 58 in Petalburg that arrive earlier than that one…but are full."

"Can we get on standby?" Axem Red asked.

"…what? For the Flower Flyer 58? You'll have to fly to Petalburg and ask them yourselves. I can get you a flight to Petalburg. There is one departing right now. It is pretty much empty, so you can get on." the agent said.

"That's perfect. Tickets to Petalburg." Axem Red asked.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: First on Mushroom International 739

"Thanks a lot ma'am. Now…hurry up Pink." Red said as he headed off to check in. Pink grumbled as she followed him.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…are these tickets the fastest available?" Jr. asked the agent.

"Y-Yes. If I were lying, I'd already be dead right now." she stuttered as she looked at Bowser, with fear in her eyes.

"You're right, right there. Now…tickets to Rougeport and tickets on that 753 Jet Shell flight to Marrymore." Bowser roared.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: First on Mountain Air 29

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Sixth on Jet Shell 753

"Thanks for nothing." Jr. spat out as he and dad headed off to check in.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay…thanks for the information." Mamar thanked as she got the information on flights from the agent. "Two tickets to Rougeport on the fastest flight. And than tickets to the flight from Rougeport to Marrymore."

"Alright…here you go ladies." she said as she handed the star girls tickets.

Misstar and Mamar: Second on Mountain Air 29

Misstar and Mamar: Seventh on Jet Shell 753

"Thanks for the tickets." Misstar said as she left to check in. Mamar followed.

--

**Mushroom International 739**

The two rangers looked at each other before sighing. They knew that if they didn't make this flight, they were probably going to be last…but they were confident they would make it.

_Rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink are on their way to Marrymore through a connection in Petalburg. They are on standby for the connecting flight to Marrymore._

--

**Mountain Air 29**

Bowser and Jr. and Misstar and Mamar were both shocked to not see the rangers not on the plane.

"HA, HA, HA!!" Bowser laughed. "Are those stupid tin cans that stupid to risk one of those connecting flights? I knew they were dumb, but not THAT dumb."

"…I wonder if they'll make that flight." Mamar thought aloud. "If they do, that's one spot we can't get."

"Don't worry. We just need to work as hard as possible." Misstar replied to her partner.

_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr. and lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar are on their way to Marrymore through a connection in Rougeport. Both teams have tickets for the connecting flight to Marrymore._

**Bullet Airways 246 (arrived at 8:39 A.M.)**

Bow and Bootler ran out of the plane and headed to the check-in for Koopa Carrier 424

"Hello. Are there still seats available on the flight?" Bootler asked the toad agent.

"…sir…boarding began about ten minutes ago…we have seats because of a few no shows, but the plane is about to taxi off and fly off." the toad responded.

"Please sir. It's of at most importance that we get on. PLEASE!!" Bow begged.

"…look ma'am…everyone is aboard and the pilot is ready to take off."

"Sir, we need to get on this plane. It is an emergency. I beg you. Let us on." Bootler was now begging.

"…I'll call the pilot. It's all up to him." the agent responded.

The toad dialed in the pilot and asked him if he could accept two more passengers. He than nodded at the pilot's answer.

"…you two are lucky the pilot's a nice guy. Next time, get here before boarding." the toad agent scolded as he printed them off tickets.

Bow and Bootler: First on Koopa Carrier 424

"Oh, thank you sir." Bow said as she went up to the toad agent and hugged him.

"Um…thank you." he blushed. "…just hurry up to the plane. The pilot is ready to leave as soon as you get on."

The two boos nodded as they headed off to the plane.

--

Bow and Bootler rushed onto the plane. After they were on, the plane began to taxi away from the airport.

"We got lucky, eh Bootler?" Bow asked her partner.

"Indeed madam. Looks like we finally have the lead." the butler relied.

_This is the first flight to Marrymore, leaving Toad Town at 9:10 A.M. and will arrive at 11:01 A.M. On board our madam and butler Bow and Bootler._

**Mushroom International 739 (arrived at 9:05 A.M.)**

The two Axem Rangers ran off the plane and headed for the check-in for Flower Flyer 58.

"Sir, we need tickets for the flight to Marrymore." Axem Red asked.

"…hmm…I don't know. It's pretty booked. Just wait right here as I check in everyone else. I'll tell you if there is room on the flight." the koopa agent said.

The Axem Rangers nodded as they went off to the side and watched everyone get brought onto the plane. Soon, everyone was gone, and the koopa agent was calling the pilot.

"…okay." he said as he turned off his receiver.

"…well?" Axem Pink grumbled.

"…we…have room on the plane. Come on in." he responded.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: First on Flower Flyer 58

The two rangers sighed in relief as they boarded the plane.

--

**Flower Flyer 58**

The two rangers grinned in their seats as the plane began to taxi off.

"Yeah baby. Good bye bottom of the pack…hello top of the pack." Red laughed.

"…hopefully…we'll get a good prize when we win this leg." Pink mumbled to herself.

_This is the second flight to Marrymore, leaving Petalburg at 9:26 A.M. and will arrive at 12:04 P.M. On board our rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink._

**Jet Shell 753**

The remaining seven teams were all together on the flight, after all their flights landed. Two teams noticed something puzzling.

"Hey." Lemmy called out to Misstar and Mamar, who were sitting across the aisle from them. "Where are the two Axem Rangers?"

"They tried to get on one of the two earlier flights. Where are Bow and Bootler?" Misstar asked.

"Same thing. They went for one of those early flights." Wendy responded.

"…okay…so that's either two spots taken ahead of us…or two spots taken behind us. Please God, let it be the latter." Mamar prayed.

_This is the third and final flight to Marrymore, leaving Rougeport at 9:29 A.M. and will arrive at 1:45 P.M. On board our rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, sisters Vivian and Beldam, brothers Plenn and Thriff, advisor and prince Peasley and Lima, siblings Wendy O and Lemmy, father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr., and lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar._

--

The city of Marrymore was a place where love was felt in the air. Many couples were walking down the streets of the big city, hand in hand, hugging, kissing. The city, was still a city, and had multiple cars and taxis everywhere, trying to reach their job or home. The area itself was quite calm. People were all around at parks, playing outside, and some eating out. Everything was calm in the Mushroom Kingdom's marriage capital.

The Marrymore airport was teeming with planes arriving from cities all across the Mushroom Kingdom. Tourists were flocking the airport, hoping to get out and explore the city. Although there were many planes arriving and leaving, there was one plane in particular that landed and pulled into the airport.

**Koopa Carrier 242 (arrived at 11:01 A.M.)**

Bow and Bootler rushed out of the airport and ran outside to the parking lot…looking for a taxi that could take them. As expected, they found one as they began looking.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Hello sir. We need you to take us to the Matrimony Shopping Center." Bootler asked the toad taxi driver.

"…you do realize that only couples head to that center? If you two are a couple…than I have just seen the biggest age difference in two married folks in my life." the toad responded, in shock.

"…look sir…he is my butler…and we are on a race. Now…please take us to the Matrimony Shopping Center. We need to get there fast…because right now, we have a lead that we want to keep." Bow said, trying to forget she just heard that.

"…oh…okay. Alright let's go."

The two boos got in the taxi.

"Madam, looks like we are leading the pack…and by quite a lot if I say so myself." Bootler pointed out.

"Oh it feels good to be at the front again." Bow sighed. "It was so stressful being the last team to the roadblock, but it always feels good knowing that no one is close to you."

"Indeed it does madam. This lack of stress is good for an old man like me." Bootler joked.

"Oh I wouldn't say you were that old, OLD friend." Bow laughed.

--

The Matrimony Shopping Center, an outlet mall full of specific goods. From wedding rings, to flowers, to diapers and t-shirts this mall was practically dedicated to the couples trying to create a life together. Speaking of couples, there were multitudes of them here, shopping for each other, shopping for themselves, or shopping for their kids. To come here with that special someone was a sign of true love.

Rarely ever does someone not in a romantic relationship come to this market. One of these situations was happening right now, as a taxi let out two familiar boos.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"This place is quite the pretty market place. I would love to shop here." Bow said as she gazed at the outlet.

"…it does seem nice madam. Now…let's keep our lead." Bootler said as he headed for the clue box. He than took out the clue and smiled. "Shall you open the clue or shall I?"

"Does it matter? Just open it." Bow said. Immediately, her butler responded.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in First**

"Well now…another roadblock. 'Who loves to shop for others?'" Bootler read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock the participants will be give a list of materials needed for about-to be parents. The list consists of six items…diapers, clothes for a baby boy, clothes for a baby girl, a toy, a pacifier, and a bottle. The participant will be charged to run around the market and buy these materials, with their own money. Once the items have been bought, the participant will head out to the entrance where a local shop owner will check to see if they have all the supplies. If they do, they will receive their next clue._

"Madam, you love to shop, so why not you do it?" Bootler inquired.

"Oh please, I would've done it regardless." Bow said as she looked at the rest of the information. "Oh please. Buying and bargaining is my kind of thing."

Bow headed off to complete the roadblock as fast as she could.

**Bow**

"Are these clothes for newborns?" Bow asked the koopa clerk as she held up two small little outfits for toads, one was blue and the other was pink."

"Yes they are. They both cost about five coins each." the clerk said.

"…please ma'am…I'm in a desperate need for money. I can't really lose any…I need to help my partner. Please…can you just take off a bit off the price?" Bow asked.

"…fine. They are now five coins together." The koopa sighed.

"Thanks a lot ma'am." Bow thanked as she paid for the outfits and fled.

"I am an expert at bargaining. I don't know if it's my appearance, my tone of voice, or my stories, but people can just GIVE me the stuff I need." Bow happily said as she thought of her shopping experience. "I will always be trying to get the best deals. No need to be spending any unnecessary money."

--

"Is this considered toy for a newborn?" Bow asked the toad clerk while holding onto a Princess Peach plushie.

"Yes it is. We are having a sale on plushies, so it's only 2 coins." The toad clerk said.

"That's low enough." Bow muttered under her breath. "Thanks a lot." she than said as she paid for the toy and left.

--

"Thanks for the pacifier and the bottle sir." Bow said as she got her supplies from a man…half off of course.

--

"Oh thank you very much. You're a kind man." Bow said as she got some diapers…half off again.

--

Bow was on her way out of the market when she ran up to Bootler and a local toad shop owner.

"Alright…let me check the stuff." the man said.

"Okay sir. Here are the two outfits, one for a baby boy and the other for a baby girl. Here's a toy that a baby could play with. Here's a bottle. Here's a pacifier. And here's a bag of diapers." Bow said as she showed him all the materials.

"Excellent job. Here is your next clue." he responded.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in First**

"Good job madam." Bootler said to Bow.

"Thanks Bootler. Now…let's see what this little clue has to say." Bow said as she opened up the clue. "'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'"

_Teams must now make way their by taxi 4 miles to the Shroomfall Estate, a mansion owned by one of the wealthiest families in the region, the Shroomfalls. The family is currently celebrating their youngest daughter's baby shower. Teams must give all the supplies to the happy family. Once they do, they will receive their next clue._

"A baby shower? Cool. Let's go Bootler." Bow responded to her butler.

"Right behind you madam." Bootler replied.

--

The Shroomfall Estate was a huge mansion in Marrymore's wealthy community. The mansion was colored brown and had glass doors and windows. It was a three storey building and it was decorated with many plants. Inside the building, near the entrance, was a living room, filled with a happy family, the Shroomfalls. The two parents were in the room, smiling by a warm fireplace as they saw their youngest daughter and son-in-law opening up presents. Friends and family were also scattered about, looking down at the happy couple.

The family was about to get even more gifts as a taxi pulled up the beautiful mansion. Two boos walked out, headed to the front door, and were escorted in.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Welcome." said Mr. and Mrs. Shroomfall as the duo entered the room.

"Thanks!" the two boos said as they ran to the toad girl, who was sitting on a couch. "So you must be the expecting mother."

"Yep." was the response. "I'm so excited. All I hope for is that my children are able to be successful and to be able to look at me with happiness and love."

"You have nothing to worry about. I am certain you will be a great mother for the two." Bootler responded.

"Thank you."

"So…what are you expecting?" Bow asked.

"Twins." her husband replied. "One a boy. One a girl."

"Twins huh? That'll be a handful. You might need these supplies." Bow said as she handed them the shower gifts.

"Thanks a lot. And I know you can't go along with the race without this." the girl said as she handed Bow the next clue.

"Thanks a lot." Bow responded as she and Bootler left the mansion.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in First**

"Alright…what to do now clue?" Bow playfully asked the envelope. "'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this.'_

_In 'Give me tip' teams must make their way 7 miles by taxi to the Marrymore Hotel and put on an outfit worn by bellhops. Than, they must take the job of a bellhop, escorting guests to their rooms, seeing them off, delivering room service, cleaning their rooms, etc. If the guests think the teams are doing their job well, they will give them tips. Once teams have earned fifty coins in tips, they must turn the coins in to the manager of the hotel, who will hand them their next clue. It's not a hard task, but teams can not ask for tips, and the guests will decide if the teams should get tips or not…which could make this a long task._

_In 'Give you this' teams must make their way 3 miles by taxi to "Marrymore's First Church." Once their, teams must make their way to the kitchen, where they will receive the keys to one of nine delivery trucks outside the church, which are holding five cakes, and will receive five written addresses. Teams must than drive the delivery truck to each of the five addresses and deliver the cakes. The person at the address will hand them ten coins and a business card for proof of delivery. Once teams deliver all five cakes and have received all the coins and business cards, they must make their way back to the church and hand both of them in to the chef, who will in return hand them their next clue. It's a harder task, but teams will receive their coins immediately, and teams who can navigate the city well can finish fast._

"…being a bellhop sounds easier than driving around this city. I say, we do this 'Give me tip' detour." Bow suggested.

"I have to agree with you madam. It sounds so much easier than the other." Bootler added.

"Than what are we waiting for? TAXI!!" Bow yelled as a taxi pulled up. "We need you to take us to the Marrymore Hotel. As fast as possible please."

"Okay." the toad driver said. "Hop in."

The two boos nodded as they got into the car.

--

The Marrymore Hotel, a huge building located near the center of town. Many tourists were flocking in, to get hotel rooms or to head back for the day, or leaving in numbers, to see the city or leave the city. The building was brown and had four stories with a blue roof at the top. It is a really popular hotel among the visitors…probably because a certain plumber spent a little too much money when he was staying the night here and worked off the money he owed as a bellhop.

Speaking of bellhops, two boos who were about to become bellhops for a while. They walked into the hotel and looked around before heading the manager.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Hmm…" the manager thought aloud. "…you two look like what the producers said one of the teams looked like…ah…you must be here for the race. Finally. I could use two more bellhops for a while."

The manager walked back into a room before he came out with two outfits, both were blue suits with white buttons. They both came with a black hat.

"Here you go you two. These are the suits our bellhops use. These were specifically made for boos. Both are made to match for your size and weight." the manager said as he handed them their outfits. "Just go change into them in the bathroom and begin your job."

"Umm…okay." the two boos said as they walked into their respective bathrooms

--

"Lady Bow, you look magnificent." Bootler complimented as the madam walked out.

"Thanks Bootler…but I don't like this very much. I'd prefer to get this over with and leave." she said.

The door to the hotel opened…revealing an old toad. He looked about 60 and he had on a fuzzy gray sweater vest. He was holding onto a suitcase.

"Hello…I'd like a room sir." He asked the manager.

"Of course sir. The regular or the suite?" the manager asked.

"…my granddaughter gave me enough money for the suite, so I'm taking it."

"Ah…splendid." The manager said. He than looked over in the direction of the two boos. "Bellhops, please escort this fine gentleman to his room. Here' s his room key."

"…okay." Bow said as she took the key. "…sir. Please follow me to your room." she than looked at the key. "It's room 203 so follow me to the second floor."

"Aw thank you miss." He said as he began to roll his suitcase.

"Allow me to take that for you sir." Bootler offered.

"Thank you." He said as he handed his suitcase over to Bootler.

The two boos escorted the man to his room before looking around.

"Um…if you have any questions, feel free to call us up. Just dial in the room service number and we'll bring you something good." Bow said.

"Aw, thank you both. Here's a little thank you gift." he said as he handed them seven coins. "Hope you put it to good use."

"Oh we will sir." Bow thanked as she and Bootler left the room.

--

"Okay ma'am. Hope you enjoyed your time at the Marrymore Hotel." Bow said as she escorted a koopa out of the hotel.

"Feel free to stop by any time." Bootler added..

"Oh thank you two. You know, you two are such nice bellhops. Nicer than the one's who escorted me too my room. Here's a little parting gift." the koopa said, smiling, as she gave them ten coins.

"Oh thank you ma'am." Bow thanked.

"Anytime. Bye now." she said as she walked away.

--

"Here's your breakfast sir. Scrambled eggs with a side of bacon." Bootler said as he walked into a room holding a tray of food.

"Ah, I could use some breakfast. Thanks." the toad guest said.

"Anytime sir. I also brought you a bottle water…in case you were thirsty." Bow added as she gave him some

"Oh thanks a lot." he said again. "I didn't even think to order a drink. Thanks. Here. Take this." the toad than threw ten coins to the boos. "Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift."

"Oh thank you sir." the two boos said as they floated off.

--

**Flower Flyer 58 (arrived at 12:04 P.M.)**

The two Axem Rangers, thinking they were in first, dashed through the airport with great speed to keep their 'lead.'

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Alright sir. We need you to get us the Matrimony Shopping Center. Please hurry." Axem Red said as he and Pink jumped into a taxi.

"Alright sir. I'll get you and your girlfriend over there ASAP!!" the toad driver said.

"HEY!! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! I'D NEVER GO OUT WITH THIS STICK IN THE MUD!!" roared Pink.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Here's your room ma'am." Bow said as she showed a goomba her room.

"You can use complementary bathrobes after you bathe. You may also dial in the room service whenever you need to. If you have any questions feel free to stop us at anytime and ask us." Bootler said.

"Thanks. I will." she said. "You two were a lot of help. How about you take this?" she than threw them ten coins.

"Thanks a lot ma'am!" the two of them said before leaving the room.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

The two rangers were pulled up to the Matrimony Shopping Center as fast as possible. After paying their driver, the rangers ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock. 'Who loves to shop…" Red started before…

"ME!! I LOVE TO SHOP!!" Pink interrupted.

"…looks like you finally get to do a roadblock." Red sighed as he looked at the clue. "Hey Pink. Looks like you got to buy some stuff for some people.'

"…do I still get to buy myself stuff?" Pink asked.

"…no…now go off and go shopping." Red ordered as he sent Pink away with the list.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"And that should do it." Bow said as she made the bed in one room. "Bootler, did you put clean towels in the bathroom?" she than asked.

"Yes madam. They are all clean as I am holding onto the dirty ones." He responded.

"Okay…now let's go to the next room." Bow said as they walked off. As they were walking away, the toad whose room they cleaned, saw them walk away.

"Hey. Are you two the ones who cleaned this room?" he asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" asked Bootler.

"Not at all. It's perfect. Thanks. Here…have a few coins." the toad said as he gave Bow thirteen coins. "Sorry for the odd number. That's all the 'spare' change I have with me at the moment. Got to keep the rest for my hotel bill."

"Thanks a lot sir. Don't worry. This money will go to good use." Bow said as she and Bootler headed off.

--

Bow and Bootler came out of their respective bathrooms in their original clothing before heading to the manager.

"Hey. Bellhops!! Why aren't you in your uniform?" he asked them.

"Sir…please remember…we are on the race. Here's the money we needed. Now…the clue please?" Bow asked as she handed in the money.

"…fine. Hold on a second." the manager said as he went back to his room before coming back with an envelope. He than handed them their clue. "Hate to lose such good bellhops. You two should really think of working here when your race is over."

"…thanks for the offer sir…we will definitely think about it…" Bow mumbled before she and Bootler walked off with their clue.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in First**

"Okay madam. Where to now?" Bootler asked Bow as they left the hotel.

"Well…that's the million coin question at the moment Bootler." Bow giggled as she opened up the envelope. "'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake."

_Teams must now make their way 11 miles, from both detours, to the next possible pitstop, the Heart's Lake. A lake mysteriously shaped like a heart, this love-is-in-the-air location is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in…may be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Bow concluded.

"Looks like we finally have a first place finish. Well than…let's go and claim it…shall we?" Bootler said.

"Oh yes we shall. Come Bootler. Let's get there as fast as possible." Bow replied as she found a taxi. "TAXI!! Please stop."

The taxi pulled over as she and Bootler got in.

"We need you to get us to Heart's Lake. Please hurry." Bow commanded.

"Alright lady." the driver responded.

**Axem Pink**

"OOH!!" Pink gasped as she looked around the center. "THIS LOOKS NICE!! OOH!! THIS LOOKS EVEN NICER!!"

Pink than stopped in front of a display case…looking at what was inside.

"OH MY GOSH!! I MUST HAVE THAT!!" she yelled as she took the item and ran over to the cash register.

--

The Heart's Lake…if looked at from an aerial view…people would really see that it was shaped like a heart. Its mysterious formation has led people to believe that it is a sign of love. People often come here for one purpose…proposing to their love ones. The people of Marrymore take great pride in saying they became engaged at this magnificent lake. Besides romance, there is a park available for kids, and the lake itself is used by the public for fishing. However, it is prohibited to swim in the lake.

Stationed near the lake was the pitstop map and location marker. On the mat was a very familiar dry bones, along with two toads, one male, and one female. Both toads appeared to be a couple, seeing as though they were holding hands, and there was an engagement ring on the girl's right hand.

"So…this race thing…it sounds really interesting." the male toad said.

"It is indeed." Erik replied. "This is currently leg four and there are nine teams left. From here on down, it should get a whole lot more exciting."

"Well…that's sounds really cool." The girl said. "Too bad my husband-to-be and I didn't try out. We would be the ones winning this race…I guarantee that."

"…well…if the ratings are good enough…than we might have another race. If you two would like, send an audition. Who knows, you two might be picked and could be the winners."

"…REALLY!?" they both said.

"Really." The dry bones replied. "…oh…try and pull yourselves back together, for I see the next team coming."

Immediately, the couple paused and looked out in the distance.

**??**

The first team walked up after paying their taxi. Both appeared to be exhausted, yet excited.

"Welcome to Marrymore. Hope you have fun here." the toad greeters both said in unison.

"Thanks!" was the response.

"…Bow and Bootler…you are team number one." Erik said, looking at the faces of excitement on the two boos.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; First; 12:40 P.M.**

The two boos could not stop cheering before they pulled each other in for a hug.

"We did it madam. We got first place." Bootler sighed in relief.

"Thank God we took the risk and took that flight." Bow added, happily.

"…there is more…you know?" Erik said as he saw the two boos put all their attention on the dry bones host. "As the winners of this fourth leg of the race, you have both won an all expense paid vacation to Yoshi's Island." the dry bones announced, watching the look of shock arrive on the two boos.

"Really!?" they both asked in shock.

"…you two will be staying at the 'Big Egg' hotel, located near the center of the island. You will have complete access to all activities on the island, such as swimming, parasailing, hiking, and many more. You may also partake in the local customs of the Yoshis, such as their traditional parties. You will also have complete access to the unlimited food that will be served to you. You can enjoy all of this after race." Erik concluded.

"…magnificent. Absolutely magnificent." Bow kept muttering to herself.

"…who would've seen this coming? The rich, sissy girl and the old butler would end up winning even one leg?" Bow laughed to herself. "I was just hoping to win the big, final leg. However, winning this fourth leg will really help us a lot and increase our self-esteem. Plus…I like the prize we just won. I'd really like to win a few more…so…expect to see me and Bootler running this race as hard as we can…just for this one spot."

**Axem Red**

"Ugh…where's Pink? It's been about twenty minutes and she hasn't come back yet." Axem Red sighed as he kept walking in circle. "If she doesn't hurry up and buy the stuff, than the other flight will catch up to us."

As Axem Red was saying this, Pink came by holding the bags of materials… and wearing a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Oh it's about time. What took…you…so…long?" Red slowly asked, as he noticed the sunglasses. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!? I DON'T REMEMBER BRINGING THAT IN OUR BAGS!!"

"I bought it here. Isn't it SOOO cute." Pink said, showing off her glasses.

"…why…did…you…waste…our…traveling money…on…sunglasses!?" asked Red, who was obviously mad.

"Oh chill out. It was only about 5 coins. Big. Whoop. Besides…I got the other stuff." Pink said, showing the bags of the materials, and handing it in to the toad that would check the stuff.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! THAT'S FIVE COINS WE COULD HAVE SPENT ON A TAXI!!" Red yelled.

"WELL GUESS WHAT RED…TAXIS AREN'T FIVE COINS!!" Pink yelled.

"EXACTLY!! THOSE COINS COULD HAVE GONE TO PART OF THE MONEY WE WOULD HAVE NEEDED FOR THE TAXI!!"

"…um…do you two want your clue?" the toad shop owner asked, as he was holding all the materials and the clue envelope.

"…" Red merely said nothing as Pink grabbed the clue and read it.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'" Axem Pink read.

"Well than…let's…go…get…a…taxi." Red mumbled, still clearly upset about the glasses.

--

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

The two rangers, after paying their taxi driver (and hearing another remark from Red about Pink's sunglasses) ran into the mansion and were escorted to the baby shower.

"Hey." the mother-to-be said. "You two must be here for the race, right?"

"Yes we are. The clue please?" Red asked, holding out his hand, patiently.

"Um…hold on a second. You need to give us the baby materials you bought for us." The husband said.

"…" Red said nothing as he gave them their supplies.

"The clue please?" he asked again.

"…so…how's the race going for you? Is it hard for you?" the girl asked, a bit flustered by his seriousness after seeing the last team come by being so kind.

"THE CLUE PLEASE!?" Red yelled, trying to be as patient as possible.

"…just take it. So much for having a little small talk with this team." she and her husband sighed as they gave the clue over to him.

"…thank you." he mumbled as headed out the door. Pink, who was surprisingly quiet, followed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" read Red.

"…I think we should…" Pink started.

"Your opinion is obviously stupid. You are going to suggest "Give me tip" because it is at a hotel and you want to stay at a hotel." Red said, angrily.

"No…you see…maybe we…" Pink started again.

"No, your opinion is still not needed, you selfish imbecile. We are going to do this 'Give you this' choice as it is the easiest." Red concluded.

"…" Pink was at a loss for words.

"You coming?" Red asked.

"…jerk…I'm coming." Pink hissed.

"So I may be a little selfish, and I might be a little hardheaded, but people, I'm not the jerk on this team people." Pink said, thinking about her partner. "He is always a jerk to me, treating me like crap. If anything goes wrong, it's always my fault…well…sometimes it is…but not always. I'd just love to shut that stupid piece of trash up. Who does he think he is…to think MY opinion doesn't matter. I'll show him."

--

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Sir, do you have any idea where you are going?" Red asked.

"Of course I do. The church is pretty big so I should know where it is." the toad driver said.

"Sir…we've been in this car for twenty minutes. Obviously, you have no idea where you are going." Red pointed out.

"Look, I will get you there. Sit back in the car, pay me when you get there, and get out." the driver said, madly. "I got people who normally just trust me…but you are always saying I'm going the wrong way. I know where we are going, but look where we are?" the driver than pointed to the road in front of them. There were many cars in sight. "Look at this. It's called traffic. I'm getting you there, now just shut up and relax. You'll be there."

"…well…maybe if you were fast enough, we could have avoided the traffic." Red pointed out.

"…" Pink said nothing as she watched sparks fly by.

However, while Red and the driver were fighting, they seemed to pass a local church with delivery trucks parked in front.

--

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Sir, you are going the wrong way for sure. We are out of traffic and it's been forty minutes in. WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?" Red yelled at the taxi driver.

"Well EXCUSE me. I apparently missed it when you were yelling at me. I'm SORRY!!" the driver yelled. "Normally, I'd just let you get by for free, but because of your way of treating me, you'll pay me double. As soon as we arrive, that'll be forty coins!"

"FORTY COINS!? YOU LITTLE THIEF!! WHY I OUGHTA…."

--

Marrymore's First Church was bustling with people. Being the first (as stated by the name) and the oldest church in the city, it is commonly used by the public as there chapel when they are getting married in Marrymore. The church, itself, was shining in the sun as its beige-like color reflected it. People were flooding the church, for a wedding of course. Inside, the church was filled with people, trying to reach the wedding in progress. All the people were ignoring the kitchen, where a koopa chef was standing there, with car keys, clues, and directions.

Apparently, this chef was waiting for the racers. Two of which had just left their taxi, and were currently arguing with their driver.

"I SAY, 40 COINS IS TOO MUCH FOR THAT LOUSY DRIVE!!"

"You should have thought about that before you started yelling at me and harassing me. You're lucky I don't charge more."

"Well, you're lucky I don't sue you for stealing from the public."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" the other racer, who was minding her business, commanded. She than walked over to her partner, took some coins, and handed it to the driver. "JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE!! GOSH, I'M GOING TO HAVE A HEADACHE BECAUSE OF BOTH OF YOUR POINTLESS YELLING!!"

The driver nodded before he headed off. Her partner hissed a bit before they headed into the church and walked to the chef inside.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Hello my friends. Welcome to Marrymore's First Church's Kitchen. I am the apprentice to the apprentice of Chef Torte." the chef bowed. "I presume you are here for the race?"

"Yes we are." Pink said, glaring at red with a gaze that said 'don't you even think of saying ANYTHING.'

"Aw, I see. Than here is everything you need for this task at hand." the chef nodded as he gave them the addresses they needed and the keys to the car. "Remember, I need the business cards and the money. When you come back with them, I'll give you your next clue."

Red and Pink nodded as they got into the car and drove out into the city, looking for the first address.

"Remember Red." Pink said from the back seat. "It's 147 Mushroom Avenue."

"Yes, I know that." Red sighed as he looked out in front of them. "Stupid big city traffic."

--

**Jet Shell 753 (arrived at 1:45 P.M.)**

The seven remaining teams headed off the plane and out of the airport and immediately all found taxis.

"Driver, this is a race. We need to get to the Matrimony Shopping Center." Tundra commanded as he and his rival got in the car.

"We need to get there fast." Misstar said to her driver.

"Please sir, get us to the Matrimony Shopping Center before anyone else." Vivian pleaded a taxi driver.

"We need to get there fast sir. As fast as possible." Lemmy said to the driver.

"We need to get there as quick as possible. It's very important." Thriff pointed out to his driver.

"Please, get us there. Preferably before anyone else." Peasley begged his driver.

"GET US THERE NOW!!" Bowser yelled at the driver.

As soon as they arrived, all seven taxis that were carrying teams all headed out for the shopping center.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Where the heck are we even going?" Pink asked her partner.

"To the first address. Stupid traffic." Red constantly mumbled.

"Oh look…there is the shopping center again." Pink said as she looked at the center from the window. "Maybe I can go get directions." Pink said.

"Don't even try. I'LL get the directions." Red mumbled as he parked the car and walked around the center, looking for directions.

Red walked around the center, asking people if they knew where the address was. He got no luck. He was about to ask a few more people before heading back when he saw a taxi pull up to the center.

"Thanks for the drive sir. Here's the coins you needed." the person said as he paid the driver.

"…YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Red yelled aloud.

"Hmm? Did you here something?" the other person who was in the taxi asked.

"…that sounded like…RED!?" they both gasped as they saw the Axem Ranger.

"CRAP!! THE FLIGHT HAS CAUGHT US!!" Red yelled as he ran back to his car.

"What took you so long Red?" Pink asked. "Did you get any directions?"

"FORGET DIRECTIONS!! WE JUST HAVE TO HOPE WE CAN GET THERE FAST!! THE NEXT FLIGHT CAUGHT UP!!" Red yelled as he started the car and headed out, desperately looking for the address.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

"THIS SUCKS!!" Tundra yelled. "They got one of those two flights! And if they got on one, than that probably means Bow and Bootler got on one too"

"…one thing I can say…this does NOT RAWK!!" his rival pointlessly added.

"…we have to hurry. What does this stupid clue have to say?" Tundra said as he opened the clue. "Roadblock. 'Who loves to shop for others?'"

"I refuse to do something that has to involve…shopping. Too girly. You do it." Rawk Hawk ordered.

"…fine." Tundra sighed as he opened the clue. "…okay. So…this clue tells me to buy some baby stuff? This shouldn't be too hard."

"Hopefully. Better get done fast." Rawk said as his partner ran off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fourth**

"'Who loves to shop for others?'" Bowser read.

"Papa, let me do this one. You wouldn't want to shop for stuff. Let me." Jr. said as he opened the clue.

"Well…?" Bowser asked as his son read the clue.

"…okay. This should be pretty easy. Just give me the money and I'll complete it FAST!!"

Bowser nodded as he gave the money to Jr., who than ran off into the market.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fifth**

"Roadblock. 'Who loves to shop for others?'" Wendy read.

"…you're doing this one sis." Lemmy said. "You like shopping, so go ahead and do it."

"Alright Lemmy. This shouldn't last long if all I got to is shop." Wendy admitted as she read the rest of the clue. "Yep, this won't last long. However, I will wait for our alliance to come by. I can help them out with my 'abilities.'" she than laughed.

"Alright, but please let them come soon. I don't want to wait TOO long." Lemmy said as he and sister waited.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Sixth**

"…yep…you're doing this one." Beldam said to her sister as she and Vivian got out of the car and read the clue.

"…okay." Vivian nodded as she read the clue. "Well, I can't say I like shopping all that much for it to be obvious, but I'll do it."

"You better…and do it right. I don't want any little mistake…you got that Vivian." her sister threatened.

"Got it." was the response.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Seventh**

"So…this roadblock…sounds like one for you Lima." Peasley said to his advisor.

"…alright, sure. I'll do it." Lima said as she looked at the clue.

"If you wait for the Toad Bros to get here, I can help you out Lima." Wendy pointed out. "I like shopping and I'm not too bad at bargaining so I could help out with the price, especially if we all pull our money together."

"Good idea. Alright than…let's wait for the two toads." Lima said as they looked at the next taxi.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Eighth**

"…Roadblock. 'Who loves to shop for others?'" Thriff read.

"I'll do it. Even out the counts here." Plenn said.

"Go ahead." his brother encouraged as he read the clue.

"Hey Plenn, come on. I'll help you and Lima out with the shopping we have to do. Follow me." Wendy said as she ran into the shopping center.

"Alright." Lima and Plenn nodded as they followed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"Well…shopping is your thing, so why not you do it." Mamar said as she read the hint.

"Alright. This sounds pretty easy. What do I have to do?" Misstar asked.

"…buy some supplies for a couple having a baby." Mamar read.

"Ooh, this sounds easy." Misstar said as she took the clue and read it. "Yep, I can do this really fast. Just watch me Mamar. I'll be done before you know it."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

After getting out of the traffic and finally getting directions, the two rangers finally found 147 Mushroom Avenue. Red parked the car, grabbed one of the cars, and walked to the door. Pink followed, who rang the door bell. As soon as it happened, a male koopa came out.

"Ah, you must be here for the race. I'll take that cake." he said as he took the cake. He than walked back and grabbed some coins and a business card. "Here are the coins and the card. Good luck." He said as he walked back inside.

"Alright. That's one down, four more to go. Where to next Pink?" he asked.

"…454 First Street." Pink read.

"Okay, this should be easier to find. In a city like this, who would NOT recognize the name 'First?'" Red asked himself as he and Pink headed back to the car.

**Wendy O/Lima/Plenn**

"Sir, do you realize that NO ONE would buy these little outfits at the price you have for sale?" Wendy told the clerk who was supposed to sell her, along with Plenn and Lima, the boy and girl outfits.

"Um…what do you mean ma'am?"

"I mean, look at this price? Five coins? Sir, I could go anywhere else and get them cheaper." she said.

"…really? I thought I was selling them at the lowest price in the area?" he asked.

"Oh sir, don't you know anything. The lower the price, the more people will come." Wendy laughed. "I'll prove it. We will not buy these clothes until you drop it to 3 each. If you sell them for 3 coins, than more people will come and buy them."

"…alright. I will try it out for ten minutes. If I don't get more money than usual, I'm going back to five coins." he said as he charged the alliance three coins each.

"Thanks. Alright guys. Let's go to the next store." Wendy told her alliance.

"I was quite impressed with Wendy's attempts to bargain. They worked…which is a good sign." Plenn commented. "She must like shopping, to know how to bargain like that. She knows her stuff…which is good for me. I need all the help I can get."

**Bowser Jr.**

"Hey, I need these diapers." Jr. roared at one of the clerks in the shopping center, as he was holding a bag of diapers.

"Okay. That will be ten coins." the clerk said.

"TEN COINS!?" Jr. shrieked. "THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH!! I'M GOING TO LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" he shrieked as he began to leave the area.

"…what was his problem?" the clerk asked.

**Misstar**

"Thank you sir." Misstar thanked the clerk as she walked away with a stuffed animal.

"You're welcome." was the response.

**Vivian**

"So…this is five coins because of a sale?" Vivian asked the clerk, as she held up a toy doll shaped like Princess Peach.

"Yes it is." The clerk said.

"Alright…I'll take it." Vivian responded as she paid for the doll, grabbed it, and than ran further into the shopping center.

**Tundra**

"Hmm…so this is five coins…right?" Tundra asked the clerk as he held up a pacifier.

"Yep!" the koopa clerk said. "Only five coins. Do you want it or not?"

"I need it, so yes. I'll take it." Tundra said as he paid for it.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Ugh, I hate this city." Red sighed as they got stuck in traffic.

"We've been getting in to traffic every five seconds…WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CITY!?" Pink roared.

"…I don't know…all I know is…I hate this city."

**Bowser Jr.**

"WHAT!?" Jr. yelled as he talked to a clerk, as he held up a doll shaped like a koopa. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS DOLL IS ELEVEN COINS!?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but those dolls aren't for sale." the toad clerk said, pointing to the koopa dolls. "If you want some for sale, you have to go to one of the other stores and find one of someone else."

"…THIS SUCKS!! I HAVEN'T EVEN BOUGHT ONE THING ON THIS STUPID LIST YET!!" Jr. roared.

**Misstar**

"Oh, thanks a lot sir." Misstar said as she grabbed the pacifier and bottle she paid for and walked off.

**Tundra**

"Okay…thanks." Tundra said as he paid for a set of diapers and left.

**Vivian**

"Okay, I'm almost done." Vivian noted as she paid for the outfits. She than turned to the clerk. "Thanks a lot sir."

"Anytime." he replied.

**Wendy O/Lima/Peasley**

"Alright, thanks a lot." Wendy said as she and her alliance each grabbed a pacifier and a bottle.

"Looks like we have everything…right?" Lima asked.

"Yeah, we do. Come on guys. Let's turn in the supplies and head out." Plenn said.

All three nodded and they headed off for the entrance. There, they found the toad that would take their stuff.

"So…do we have everything we need?" Plenn asked.

"…yep. Here's your next clue." he said as he handed all of them their next clue.

"YEAH!! COME ON LEMMY, PEASLEY, THRIFF!! WE GOT THE STUFF!!" Plenn yelled.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Second**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'" Lima read aloud for everyone.

"Alright. Looks like we have the lead over everyone here." Lemmy said, glaring at Bowser, who was standing near the entrance of the center waiting for Jr. "So…let's get out of here before anyone else gets done."

"Agreed." Thriff said.

The alliance all found taxis and headed to the Shroomfall Estate.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Finally." Red sighed as he arrived at the next address.

Red ran out of the truck and delivered the cake to the lakitu inside.

"Thanks a lot. So…you need these things…am I right?" the lakitu asked as he gave him ten coins and a business card.

"Yes I do. Thanks a lot." Red said as he ran back to the car and drove off.

**Vivian**

"Yeah. That's everything. Thanks a lot." Vivian thanked the clerk as she headed out with all of her supplies. She ran out and began to get her stuff checked.

"Oh it's about time Vivian." Beldam hissed. "Three teams are ahead of us…and that's NOT good."

"Actually, probably five teams." Rawk Hawk added to the conversation. "Tundra and I saw Axem Red and Axem Pink here, so I guess that means they and possibly the two boos."

"…WHAT!?" Beldam, along with Bowser, who was not even paying attention to the others, yelled in shock.

"Oh my…this is bad." Mamar mumbled. "Now Misstar and I have to fight to avoid last again."

"VIVIAN!! GET THE CLUE AND LET'S GO!!" Beldam roared.

"R-Right." Vivian said as she took the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'" Vivian read.

"Hurry up Vivian. I got us a taxi while you were shopping. HURRY UP!!" Beldam ordered.

"Hold on a second." Vivian said to her sister. "I need to get the supplies."

Vivian walked over and took the supplies away. As she walked away, Beldam grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

"HURRY UP!! I WANT TO STAY AHEAD!!" Beldam ordered.

The pressure Beldam was putting on her caused Vivian to shriek and jump in. However, she failed to notice that when Beldam pulled her away from her original place, she dropped the Princess Peach doll she bought. The toad shop owner, who was checking the supplies and handing the clues, looked at it and picked it up.

"…they can't complete the race without this. They need it for the race." he said.

The toad looked over and noticed the taxi was missing. Beldam, obviously, got the driver to start driving as fast as he could. The toad than sighed.

"…I guess I'll just wait. They'll be back for this…I know that."

**Tundra**

"Thanks sir." Tundra said as he grabbed the two outfits and put them in a bag. "Now I have everything on the list."

The yoshi ran over to his partner and got his stuff checked immediately.

"I didn't really see anyone in the center. How many teams passed us?" he asked his partner.

"Four teams. The koopa siblings, the toad bros, the two beans, and the shadow sirens." Rawk answered.

"…we saw the rangers earlier here…and we now have to accept the possibility that the two boos are here too…that means we could be in seventh." Tundra sighed.

"…THAT'S TOO LOW OF A PLACEMENT!!" his partner yelled. "GET THE CLUE AND LET'S GO!!"

The yoshi nodded as he grabbed the bag of supplies and obtained his clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'" Tundra read.

"Alright than, let's RAWK!!" his partner roared as he got a taxi. The yoshi sighed as he followed him to the taxi and they headed off for the Shroomfall Estate.

**Misstar**

"…this is everything. I'M DONE NOW!!" Misstar sighed as she grabbed the diapers she just bought and headed off with the stuff.

"Good job Misstar. We're done now. Now, just get the stuff checked." Mamar told her partner.

Misstar nodded as she handed in the items she bought.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Eighth**

"Alright, thanks a lot sir." Misstar said as she received the clue. "'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'"

"…hmm…alright. Let's get over there." Mamar said.

Misstar nodded as she and Mamar got in a taxi and headed off for the estate.

**Bowser Jr.**

"Ugh, this is taking FOREVER!!" Jr. hissed as he finally bought some diapers. "I only have one thing on this list bought. WHERE IS ALL THE CHEAP STUFF!?"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Here you go sir." Red said as he handed the toad at the next house his cake.

"Alright. Thanks." The toad said as he handed them the coins and the business card.

"…okay. That's three down. Two to go." Red noted as he and Pink drove off.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley**

The alliance all pulled up in front of the estate and headed to the baby shower.

"Hi." Wendy said as she walked over to the couple. "How's the happy couple?"

"We're fine, thank you." the husband said, smiling.

"Good to know." Peasley said. He than showed the two the bags of the baby supplies. "So, you need this don't you?"

"Yes we do. Thanks a lot." the mother-to-be thanked as she took the bags. She than handed them their clues.

"Thanks a lot. Best of wishes in the future." Plenn added before he and his alliance ran out.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Third**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" Wendy O read.

"Hmm…" Plenn thought aloud. "I think it would be faster if we worked as bellhops instead of navigating."

"I was thinking the same thing." Lima added. "As long as we are courteous to everyone at the hotel, than we should be done relatively fast."

"Plus in this city, traffic could COMPLETELY destroy us." Thriff added, emphasizing his words.

"Than it's settled." Lemmy concluded. Let's all get taxis and head off for the hotel.

The alliance nodded as they got their taxis and headed off for the Marrymore Hotel.

**Bowser Jr.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Jr. echoed as he finally saw a bunch of sales in the market. "FINALLY!! I can end this…now hopefully they have everything here.

To the young koopa's relief, the rest of the items were on sale. He immediately bought them all and headed off to the front.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" Bowser roared.

"Sorry papa. They were all too expensive. I ended up finding some cheap stuff, though." Jr. apologized.

"Well…it's alright. As long as we got the stuff, it's alright. Now, let's get out of here." Bowser concluded as Jr. grabbed the clue and the bag of supplies.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last.**

"'Make your way by taxi to the Shroomfall Estate and deliver the items for a baby shower. Once the items are delivered, you will receive your next clue.'"

"…okay papa, let's catch up. It's not like we are in last or anything?" Jr. said, trying to think optimistically.

"Actually Jr., the fighters say they saw the rangers somewhere here. They also think the two boos are here. That would mean…WE are in last."

"…"

"…"

"…HECK NO!! COME ON PAPA!! LET'S GO!!" Jr. hissed as he jumped into a taxi. Bowser followed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

Vivian and Beldam both ran up to the estate and walked inside. They headed into the room of the baby shower.

"Hello." the toad girl greeted.

"Hello to you too." Vivian responded. "Do you have a clue for us? We got stuff for you."

"Yeah I do. Let me check to make sure you got everything."

The girl grabbed the bag Vivian was holding. She and her husband looked inside the bag to check for the supplies.

"…hey wait a minute. There's no toy in here." she noted.

"…what?" Beldam mumbled.

"…are you sure? I bought a Princess Peach doll at the store." Vivian told.

"Hmm…let me check again." she said. The girl than looked inside the bag one more time. "…nope. Sorry. I was told not to give you the clue if you have everything. I'm sorry."

"…dang it…it most have fallen out." Vivian said, waiting for Beldam's outburst.

Beldam said nothing. She just grabbed Vivian's hand and dragged her outside. When the sisters arrived outside, all was launched.

"VIVIAN!!" she roared. "HOW COULD LOSE SUCH A THING!?"

"It isn't my fault. I know it was in there when I got it checked. It must have fallen out when you grabbed me and pushed me into the taxi." her sister muttered.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT!?"

"No, Beldam. I never said…" Vivian started.

"NO!! SHUT UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR MISTAKES!!"

Vivian had been trying to keep her cool. Racing with her sister would be a hard task indeed, but she was at her breaking point. She had truly thought this race could help her relationship with Beldam, but it was going nowhere. Her yelling at her, this time when it isn't her fault, when she only went on this race to improve their relationship, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"VIVIAN!! WE'LL BE LUCKY NOT TO GET LAST BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE!!" Beldam roared.

"MY MISTAKE!? YOU KNOW WHAT…I'M SICK OF LETTING YOU BEAT ME DOWN INTO THE DIRT!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU KNOW!!" Vivian screamed back.

"WELL THAN WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAN!? SURELY IT CAN'T BE MINE."

"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU FAT WITCH!!"

"FAT!? OH THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!

"OH DON'T WORRY!! I DON'T WISH JUST THAT!! I WISH I NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS RACE WITH YOU!!"

Tears were dropping from Vivian's face.

Beldam was taken aback from this yelling. One, because Vivian was yelling back. This was not like her. The other thing that took her aback was her crying.

"Why…why are you crying?" she asked. "People don't cry when they are mad, you know that?"

"…sniff…why would you care?" she spat out, her tears muffled her voice.

"…JUST TELL ME ALREADY!! I'M MAD ENOUGH ALREADY!! THOSE TEARS ARE JUST MAKING ME MADDER!!"

"…that's…sniff…why…sniff." Vivian sniffed.

"…huh?"

"…I…remember…a time before the Shadow Queen's defeat the first time. I remember…you holding me in your arms…cradling me…smiling at me…loving me." Vivian revealed.

"…how would you remember that? You were just an infant. And what would that have to do with your tears?" her sister asked.

"…you'll never understand. I remember that because it is the only time you were ever kind to me. Once the Queen was sealed away, you became obsessed with bring her back, and never treated me or Marilyn the same again."

"…" Beldam listened.

"…I was hoping that this race would help me see that side again. If we worked together on equal ground again, we could bring that part of you back…but I guess I was wrong."

"Vivian…"

"…sniff…sniff…I…want…sob…I want my sister back." Vivian cried.

"…Vivian…the old me died…a long time ago." Beldam started.

Vivian kept sniffing.

"…that doesn't mean that I can't try to bring her back. Vivian…I'm…I'm sorry." she apologized.

Beldam ran over to her sister and gave her a deep hug.

"B-Beldam?" Vivian gasped, her tears still in her eyes.

"Vivian…I am truly sorry. I…I became so obsessed, I lost all sight of what was important to me…please forgive me."

"…oh…Beldam…sister…sob." Vivian cried.

Vivian kept crying a bit before she finally stood back up and looked her sister in the eyes.

"D-Does that mean I have my sister back?" she asked.

"…I don't know. I've shut that door a long time ago. It will hard to open, and it will hard to keep my newly developed temper in check, but I will try." Beldam admitted.

"Sis…thank you." Vivian sighed as she gave her sister a hug.

"…sniff…sniff…oh…I…can't believe it…I…I…I HAVE MY SISTER BACK!!" Vivian cried.

"…you know Vivian…if you're up to it…I'm ready to get back into the race. Let's head back to the shopping center and get back the toy" Beldam admitted.

"…y-yes. Let's get too work." Vivian agreed. "I don't want to go on the leg I made up with my sister."

Vivian and Beldam called for a taxi and than got in, heading for the shopping center, to go find the toy they lost. Although they lost a lot of time, they had done something that was worth all that time. They had restored their relationship, and although it might be a bit rocky…it is on its way to being what it once was.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Yes." Red sighed as he and Pink drove away from one more house. "Just one more, than we're done."

"Thank God." Pink sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters ran into the estate and into the room.

"What's up?" Rawk Hawk said as he ran in with the supplies. "We got your stuff, now how about we get ours?"

"Sure thing. Let me check real quick." the mother-to-be said as she checked the stuff. "Well ya got everything. Here's your clue." the said as she handed them their clue.

"Awesome. Thanks a lot ma'am. And good luck with your kid." Tundra said as he and Rawk ran out.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Sixth**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" Rawk Hawk read.

"…ya know…if we can avoid traffic and all that crap…we could do 'Give you this' faster than the other one." Tundra noted.

"Hmm…well…let's give it a shot. TAXI!!" Rawk Hawk yelled. As a taxi pulled over, he yelled again, "Take us to this First Church of Marrymore. Or BE RAWKED!!"

The taxi immediately drove off.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh, I hope we aren't too far behind." Misstar sighed as she and Mamar ran into the estate and too the baby shower.

"Hi!" the father-to-be said.

"Hello. Congratulations to the happy couple. Do you need this?" Mamar asked as she held up the bag.

"Yes we do." she mother-to-be said as she grabbed the bag and looked through it. "Alright, here's your clue. Thanks!" she said.

"No, thank YOU. We need this." Mamar said as she and Misstar ran out.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Seventh**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" Mamar read.

"Perhaps the 'Give me tip' thing will be easier. I think maybe we could get it done pretty quick." Misstar suggested.

"I agree. Let's head off."

The star spirits ran off, got a taxi, and headed to the Marrymore Hotel.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley**

The three taxis all pulled up in front of the Marrymore hotel. The teams inside all ran out, paid their drivers, and than headed into the hotel.

"Ah. Splendid. More racers. More bellhops for me." the manager proclaimed as he strolled into a room. He came back with the matching outfits. "Please change into these and get to work. Chop, chop. Otherwise you want be getting that clue you all want."

"…okay?" Wendy voiced everyone's opinions.

"…I don't like him all too much." Thriff noted.

"…well…let's just change and get this over with." Lima sighed as she and Wendy walked into the women's bathroom. The four guys walked into the men's bathroom.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"We're done. WE'RE DONE!!" Red screamed as he grabbed the coins and the business card from the goomba owner of the last house. "THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!"

"…um…your welcome?" the goomba replied.

"COME ON PINK!! LET'S HEAD OVER AND GET THIS DONE WITH!!" Red screamed.

"…sure." Pink slowly said, not getting the reason for Red's excitement.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

After arriving at the shopping center, the two shadow sirens ran out of their taxi and back to the man who checked their supplies.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would get back here. Here's the doll you dropped." he said as he handed them the Princess Peach doll back.

"Great! Thanks a lot!" thanked Vivian as she and Beldam got back to a taxi.

"Hopefully we can make up the time." Beldam hoped.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

Bowser and Jr., upon arriving at the Shroomfall Estate, immediately ran into the building and stormed into the baby shower.

"AH!!" everyone inside screamed. "BOWSER!?"

"…if I knew he was a part of this race I wouldn't agree to have us being apart of it." the husband mumbled to himself.

"…" Bowser sighed. "…look, congrats and all for your little baby and all that junk. Now give me the clue NOW!!"

"Just take it already." the couple said as they exchanged the supplies for the clue.

Bowser and Jr. nodded as they both ran out and opened the clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Eighth**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" Jr. read.

"…bah, it says we can't force them to give us tips. It would be such an easy detour if we could." Bowser grumbled.

"…well…the other one seems easier anyway. Let's do the 'Give you this' one." Jr. said.

"…fine."

Bowser and Jr. both nodded and headed away in a taxi.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk both ran into the church and immediately found the kitchen.

"Ah, you are also here for the race, yes? Well than, here is the keys to the delivery truck and the addresses. Now, get our church money." the chef ordered.

"Yes sir." The duo replied as they ran out of the church and hopped into the delivery truck.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley**

"Ah, thanks for the room service." a toad guest said to the group as he threw them 10 coins. "Here's some cash. Hope it helps."

"Thanks." Lima thanked.

"…with this many people working together…and each of us needing fifty coins…this could take a long time." Plenn sighed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The shadow sirens arrived back at the estate and ran back to the same room.

"Oh. You're back." the mother-to-be said. "I had wondered where you two ran off. I kept the stuff you brought."

"We just had to pick up something we forgot." Vivian replied. She than tossed the doll over. "Here's the doll we mentioned."

"…oh…it's beautiful." she said. She than held out a clue for the sisters "Thanks a lot. Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." they said as they ran out of the estate.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"'Detour. 'Give me tip' or 'Give you this?' How will you receive your coins?'" Vivian read.

"…we probably need to drive like maniacs and get this 'Give you this' one done ASAP. I don't feel like we'd get many tips." Beldam said.

"Sure. Now come on sis. I don't want to go home now. We just got our relationship fixed." Vivian noted.

"I agree. Now let's go Vivian."

The sirens hopped into a taxi, and after paying the driver, immediately headed off for Marrymore's First Church.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

The two rangers finally arrived at the church. They immediately got out and ran inside to the kitchen.

"We got your stuff chef." Red proclaimed, handing the said chef the coins and the business cards. "The clue please?"

"Well…alright. Here." he said as he handed Red the clue.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake." Axem Red read.

"Ooh, that sounds realy pretty." Pink sighed.

"…it doesn't matter. Let's just hurry up and get there." Red mumbled as he grabbed Pink and ran over to a taxi.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters seemed to have no problems finding the first two houses. They were now arriving at the third.

"Here's the cake you needed." Tundra said, handing the goomba inside his cake. "Can we have the coins and your business card now?"

"Ah, certainly." the goomba said as he grabbed the cake and ran off inside his house. He came back with the asked materials. "Here ya go. Hope it helps."

"Thanks a lot sir." Tundra replied as he and Rawk ran back to the car.

"Dang, this is SOOO easy. How could anyone have problems with this?" Rawk laughed.

"I don't know. The point is we should get this over with. What's the next address?" asked Tundra.

"…hmm…147 Mushroom Avenue." his partner responded.

"Hey, I remember seeing a street like that once. I know where it is. Oh, lucky day!" Tundra happily said as he drove away.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The star spirits, upon arriving at the hotel, ran out of the taxi, paid the driver, and ran inside.

"More workers? YAY!!" the manager proclaimed as he grabbed their outfits and escorted the duo to the bathroom. "Change and get a move on. Customers are coming out of nowhere today. More workers mean more money."

"…I don't really like him." Mamar mumbled when she and Misstar walked into the bathroom.

"Me neither. Let's get this done fast so we don't have to spend too much time with him." her partner replied.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley**

"Wow, the suite looks really nice." a koopa tourist cooed as she ran around her room.

"Yes, it is. Please call if you need room service, or anything else. No matter what it may be." Plenn replied.

"Ah, thanks. Here's a, little tip." She replied as she through each of them 20 coins.

"What? You're giving us 120 coins? Isn't that a lot?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, not for me. My husband runs a big corporation, so we got a lot of money. This is just some spare change. Please, use it."

"Thanks a lot." Lemmy noted. He than looked at the coins. "…oh? We still need to get 20 more."

"…do you mind giving us so…" Peasley started before getting hit on the head by Lima.

"PEASLEY!! You're a PRINCE!! You should not be BEGGING for MONEY!! It's a disgrace to you and your family. You should be ashamed of yourself." the advisor angrily said. "Plus, we aren't even allowed to ask for money. It is written in the rules."

"…yes Lima. Sorry Lima…ouch." Peasley mumbled.

"…is there a problem?" the koopa asked.

"No. None at all." Thriff replied. "This is how they always are."

"Anyways…we should be getting back to work. Bye!" Wendy proclaimed as she and the alliance walked off, with Lima and Peasley arguing with each other.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

Upon arrival at the church, Bowser, who knew where the kitchen was after being here years ago, led him and Jr. to the chef.

"We need the keys to the car. NOW!!" Bowser yelled.

"Papa, don't forget the addresses." Jr. reminded.

"Oh yeah, we also need the addresses…NOW!!"

The chef, who was terrified by Bowser's noise, nodded and gave them their stuff.

"Thanks…I guess." Jr. mumbled as he and his dad ran out of the church and to the trucks. They than drove off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters were driving en route of the next house. They were taking an odd road (that Tundra claimed would lead them to the street of the house) when they ran over something that appeared to be a nail.

"…did you hear that? Did I run over something?" Tundra asked.

"I don't know. No screams, so we didn't hurt anyone…so it doesn't matter. Keep going." Rawk Hawk ordered.

As the duo kept going, a mysterious noise showed up.

"…what's going on?" Rawk asked.

"…I don't know. Perhaps it's…if it's what I think it is…DANG IT!!" Tundra hissed as he pulled the car over to the side.

"DUDE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rawk yelled at his partner.

Tundra said nothing. He just got out of the car and sighed.

"…the tire…IT'S FLAT!! DANG IT!!" he yelled.

_If a team's car breaks down or is unsafe to drive at any point during the race through no fault of the team, they must call for a replacement vehicle. However, no time credit is given in this very unfortunate situation._

"CRUD!! This could eliminate us." Rawk mumbled.

"…we just have to hope they come with another truck fast enough." Tundra sighed.

"…SCREW THAT!!" Rawk Hawk mumbled as he opened up the back of the truck. "When we keep getting the cakes out, I notice these spare tires that are there in case of emergency. This IS an emergency. I'M SWITCHING THEM!!"

"Do you know how to switch a flat tire?" Tundra asked his partner.

"No, but we aren't going to wait for a replacement. That'll take to long."

"…I have to agree with you there, but this could be a problem. If we can't fix it…than we're screwed."

"Oh, no one will know how upset I was at this moment. We came from being the team at the top to a point where we don't know if we would be eliminated." Tundra sighed. "I seriously hope we don't go home now from this. This is way too early."

**??**

Erik and his guests looked over as they saw a team run over to the mat. They seemed absolutely calm that they were in the lead.

"Hey, welcome to Marrymore." the couple said.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are team number two." Erik slowly said.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Second; 3:14 P.M.**

Upon hearing they were in second, Red's mood fell.

"WHAT!? I knew the other flight caught up…but still…how did someone from there beat us. Was there a fast forward on this leg we didn't know about?"

"…no…the other team arrived about two and a half hours ago." Erik sighed.

"WHAT!? THERE WAS AN EARLIER FLIGHT!?" Axem Red yelled. "DANG IT!!"

"Oh I was SOOO mad I didn't win today. Come on. I had to drag this oddly colored creature across the most annoying city. I deserved to win this leg. Ugh…well I'll fix it next leg. I WILL WIN THE NEXT LEG!!" Red proclaimed, shaking his fist.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…we're here." Beldam sighed as she and Vivian ran into the church.

"Hello sir. Can we have the key and the addresses?" Vivian asked the chef.

"Sure. Now…come back with the coins and the cards." The chef told the sisters as he gave them the key and the addresses.

"Thanks." The sisters said as they ran out and into one of the trucks.

"LET'S GO VIVIAN!!" roared Beldam.

"I…I thought you were going to stop yelling at me." Her sister cringed.

"…sorry. Old habits are hard to get rid of. The point is I don't want to go home NOW. I want to keep racing, and I think we are probably behind."

"I know. I know." Vivian replied as she drove off.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…the room looks really clean now. Good job." A toad guest said as he looked at his room, which the two star spirits just cleaned.

"Glad you liked it sir." Mamar replied.

"You know…you probably should get something for this. That manager seems like someone who would dock your paycheck so he could get more money. Take this…and put it to good use." The toad said as he handed them 20 coins. "It's not much…but it'll work…I think."

"Oh it will. Thanks a lot sir." Misstar squealed as she and Mamar dashed off.

"…that's 20 more. We already earned 20 for escorting a few guests to their rooms…just 10 more than we're done." Mamar told her partner, hoping the mention of being close would drive her teammate to success.

"I know Mamar. Oh, I can't wait to get out of here. The manager gets on my nerves…and the nerves of the guests too apparently." Misstar responding, shaking a bit.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley**

"…dang…my room looks pretty darn clean." A yoshi visitor noted as he arrived in his room to see the alliance cleaning his room.

"You like? We've been working pretty hard on it." Lemmy asked.

"You've been doing really good. You all have. Why not you take this? Just as a…thank you gift." The yoshi than through them each 5 coins.

"Wow…thanks a lot sir." Plenn said as he and the alliance ran downstairs to the manager.

"What? You guys are done?" the manager sighed.

"Yeah. We have over the amount." Lemmy said, showing all 160 coins to the manager.

"…fine. Here's your clues." The manager mumbled as he handed each of them their clues.

"…just curious…but since we went over the limit…can we have the 10 coins we…" Peasley started before Lima glared at him. "…er…never mind. Let's get our of here."

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Third**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake."' Plenn read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Wendy added.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already." Peasley proclaimed as he ran out and got a taxi. Lima sighed at his enthusiasm as she and the rest of the alliance got and got in taxis.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"AH!!" the koopa at the door screamed as he saw and Bowser and Jr. outside, holding his cake.

"…" Bowser sighed. It was like this at the other three houses they already visited. The owners just screamed upon seeing him and than handed him the coins and their card.

"…j-just take it. Take it." He mumbled nervously as he exchanged with the duo.

"…it may just be me, but that's annoying me papa." Jr. sighed.

"…sure I'm evil in the hearts of these people…but come on people. I'm a nice guy if you're on my good side. I don't deserve to be treated like a monster." Bowser grumbled.

The duo sighed on as they ran over to the truck and drove off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk had spent quite a long time messing with the tire before figuring out how to do it. After getting the lug nuts off, they quickly replaced the tire with a new one.

"…that killed way too much time." Tundra sighed. "By now, we probably have teams on their way to the pitstop."

"…and to think we started off in first place." Rawk sighed. "…well…let's get on with the drive. We still need to deliver the two last cakes."

Tundra nodded as he and Rawk jumped into the car.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…wow…give my compliments to the chef." A boo guest sighed as she took a sip of the soup they ordered.

"We will ma'am." Misstar replied.

"Anything else you need?" Mamar asked.

"No. Not at the moment. But I can tell you want something. So…here ya go." The boo than handed the star spirits 10 coins.

"Oh thanks a lot ma'am." The star spirits said as they dashed off to the manager.

"…not you too." The manager sighed. "…there goes another set of bellhops."

"…um…the clue please?" Mamar asked. "Oh, and the guest in 103 gives her regards to the chef."

"I'll tell him that. Here's your clue." He said as he gave the star spirits their clue.

"…thanks." Misstar replied as she and her partner ran out.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"Oh, it feels good to be away from that creepy manager." Misstar admitted.

"I am too…but I also want to know what's in that clue." Mamar reminded her partner.

"…oh yeah. I almost forgot about it. 'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake."' She read.

"Well, looks like it's time to end another leg. Let's go on and hurry before any other team at the other detour beats us there."

The two star spirits nodded as they got in a taxi and headed off for the pitstop.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Thanks a lot. Here's your stuff." A toad said as he handed the sisters a business card and some coins in exchange for a cake.

"Your welcome." Beldam replied as she and Vivian jumped into the truck. "That's three down. Two to go. We're still in."

"I hope we are. Maybe one of the other teams is having problems too." Vivian muttered, hopefully.

"…yeah, I doubt that. However, maybe we can speed pass someone. Let's go Vivian." Beldam said as she drove the truck away en route to the next house.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…how many more do we still have to deliver?" Rawk asked his partner upon delivery of the long-awaited fourth cake.

"Just one more." Tundra mumbled.

"…this sucks. I honestly think some other teams passed us than."

"No I agree. That's why we got to hurry. We can't afford to lose whatever lead we have. And if we don't have a lead, than we got to make one."

Rawk agreed with his partner as he got in the car and drove off. This time, HE was the one choosing the route.

**??/??/??**

The couple was a bit stunned to see three more teams come in, at almost exact same times, in less than an hour from the last team that arrived.

"um…welcome to Marrymore." They told the teams.

"Thanks!" was the response.

"…Lima and Peasley…Wendy O and Lemmy…Plenn and Thriff…you are team numbers three, four, and five." Erik said.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third; 3:38 P.M.**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Fourth; 3:38 P.M.**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Fifth; 3:38 P.M.**

"Oh, that's good." Lima sighed. "We did better than Bowser and Jr.

Everyone else nodded.

"Maybe they'll get eliminated this time. Oh, I hope so. It looked like Jr. was having a horrible luck at the market." Wendy added.

"…it'll be good for all of us if that were to happen." Thriff pointed out.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…th-th-thanks f-for my c-cake." a toad resident muttered as he slowly grabbed the cake away and gave Bowser and Jr. the card and the coins.

"…you're welcome…" Jr. sighed.

"…well we're done with this depressing crap already. Let's get this to the chef and get our clue." Bowser told his son.

Jr. nodded as he and his dad got back into the truck.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…and there is cake number four." Beldam noted as she and Vivian drove off with their next set of coins and business card.

"…I wonder how many teams have checked in?" her sister asked.

"…probably five or six by now. But we can catch up by now. I guarantee you that someone screwed up somewhere again." Beldam encouraged.

"Oh, I hope so." Vivian added as she drove off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Here you go." a lakitu said as he handed the fighters their coins and his card.

"Thanks a lot sir." Tundra thanked as he and Rawk ran off.

"We got everything. Let's get the clue FAST!!" Rawk yelled as his partner drove off.

**??**

The next team had arrived at the mat. Both were eager to hear what the dry bones on the mat had to say.

"Welcome to Marrymore." the couple proclaimed.

"Thanks a lot. You got a nice city here." they replied.

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number six." Erik told them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Sixth; 3:46 P.M.**

"Sixth is WAY better than second to last." Misstar giggled. "We'll take it."

"I agree wholeheartedly. However, I'd like to move up more in the placements, don't you think so Misstar?" Mamar asked her partner with a laugh.

"Oh I think so. I wish so. Hopefully Muskular will answer it." the two star spirits began to laugh before walking off cheerfully.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Hey. Chef. We got your stuff." Bowser hollered as he and Jr. ran into the kitchen. He than gave the chef the coins and the cards.

"…ah…most…excellent. Here is your clue." the chef said as he nervously handed them their next clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake."' Bowser read.

"Ooh, pitstop time. Come on papa. We are NOT getting eliminated today." Jr. yelled as he ran out.

"…Jr.…wait for me. It's a team effort you know." Bowser laughed as he ran out to his son. They than got their taxi and headed off.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"YES!!" Beldam yelled to herself as they left the last house.

"We got everything now…now we just got to make sure we get to the pitstop fast."

"I know. I know. However, house is close to the church, so we can go and get our clue pretty fast, if I say so myself. Faster than other teams who went after this one first."

"Really?" Vivian asked.

"Yep. I saw we passed this street on our way to the church when we were in the taxi TO the church. Now…let's hurry. Hopefully someone has had some problems on this or the other detour."

Vivian nodded as she and Beldam drove off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"YO!!" the fighters yelled as they ran into the kitchen.

"We got your stuff. Can we have our clue please?" Tundra asked as he handed the chef the coins and the clues.

"Yes of course. Here you go." he said as he handed them their clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pitstop, at the Heart's Lake."' Tundra read.

"Alright. This is it. The moment of truth. Come on Tundra. We got to hurry." Rawk proclaimed as he grabbed his partner and ran outside to a taxi.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…we're here." Beldam told the chef as she and Vivian ran in.

"Ah, good to know. Here's your clue." the chef said as he took the cards and the coins away from the sisters.

"Thanks a lot." Vivian said as she opened the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Vivian concluded.

"I hope we aren't last this time." Beldam muttered. "Come on Vivian. Let's go."

"Right behind you."

The two sisters ran out and immediately found a taxi. After pressuring him to drive as fast as possible, they were off.

**??**

To the dismay of three teams watching from a distance, the next team arrived. They seemed to be ready for any verdict.

"…um…er…welcome…yeah." the male toad greeted, obviously nervous about being next to Bowser and Jr.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are team number seven." Erik said, waiting to here Bowser and Jr.'s rant.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Seventh; 4:00 P.M.**

To his surprise (as well as to the surprise of all who were watching), Bowser and Jr. merely sighed in relief.

"…that was close. I actually thought we were going home today." Bowser admitted.

"It's a good thing we didn't. Otherwise I would be MAD!!" Jr. added, growling as he emphasized his last word.

**Vivian and Beldam/Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

Surprisingly, the shadow siren's taxi caught up to the rival fighter's taxi. They both had been stopped by a red light when Beldam noticed it.

"…is that…inside that taxi Vivian…is that the two fighters?" she asked her partner.

"…I don't know…I think it is. Unroll the window and yell at them. If that is them, than we are really lucky." Vivian sighed.

Beldam nodded as she unrolled the window of the taxi.

"Hey! Tundra! Rawk Hawk! That you guys?" Beldam called out.

The two fighters in question, who were shocked to here their names, unrolled the window to see the shadow sirens. Immediately, they were relieved.

"…oh…thank God we aren't the only ones having problems in this leg." Tundra sighed as he looked over.

"Yeah it's them." Beldam told her sister. "Looks like we can…catch up."

"Yeah." Vivian sighed.

The light turned green and both cars rolled up their window and kept driving. As they were driving, realization hit both teams.

"…OH CRAP!!" Rawk yelled. "DRIVER, HURRY!! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LAST!! PLEASE…PLEASE…DRIVE FAST!!"

"Oh, I feel so good that we are going to be in a foot race with arguably the most physically fit team on the race to avoid last place." Beldam sneered. "DRIVER!! HURRY!!"

The taxis both began to drive faster. They did NOT want to have to deal with the yelling in the backseat any longer.

**??**

One of the taxis beat the other. Beat the other just by a minute or two. The point being is…that one team was arriving at the pitstop. They were both very tired. Very exhausted. They were hoping to here that they were not the last team.

"Welcome to Marrymore." the couple greeted.

"…thanks…thanks a lot." they replied, out of breath.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…" Erik started, trying to add suspense.

"…please…get it over with. I…I need to know if we're gone." Tundra said, not amused by the dry bone's attempt to add suspense.

"…you are team number eight."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Eighth; 4:08 P.M.**

Tundra looked as though he was about to faint. Rawk Hawk was ready to scream till no end.

"WE ARE STILL IN IT!! WE ARE STILL IN IT!!" Rawk Hawk kept screaming.

"…oh…my…I can't believe it. It feels as though ten-thousand pounds just left my shoulder." Tundra sighed.

"You two look exhausted. Everything alright with you two?" Erik asked.

"I think we got a bit cocky, thinking we could never get eliminated, and I think that all the problems today showed us that we aren't super. We make mistakes too…however others make mistakes too…and I think that's what saved us tonight." Tundra admitted. "However, the good news about making mistakes…you learn from them. We will learn from our mistakes this leg and bring it to the next leg…and we'll be stronger than ever."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

As the fighters walked off the mat, Vivian and Beldam ran to it. They saw the fighters leave, which caused them to start walking slowly to it, not wanting to here the news.

"Hey. Welcome to Marrymore." the couple greeted.

"…thanks." the sisters replied.

"No need to try and hide it Erik. We already know we are last." Beldam mumbled. Vivian looked as though she was ready to cry.

"Well than…Vivian and Beldam…you are the last team to arrive." Erik admitted.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Last Place; 4:09 P.M.**

"…well at least we got a better relationship out of this." Vivian slowly said, hugging her sister.

"It was fun while it lasted." Beldam added, returning the hug.

Erik was bit shocked by this action, but he took actions to hide it, by continuing his speech.

"…I'm…pleased to tell you, however, that this is the first of four non-elimination legs and you are still in the race." he said.

Vivian and Beldam stopped their hug to stare at him with disbelief.

"Say WHAT!? DO YOU MEAN IT!?" Beldam asked.

"Yes I do. You both are still in the race."

"Oh, what luck. THANK YOU ERIK!! THANK YOU!!" Vivian said as she gave the dry bones a hug.

The dry bones returned the hug with a smile. However, he still had other news to give.

"However, there is bad news." he slowly said.

The shadow siren's faces slightly fell at this.

"That should be expected. What are you going to do? Take away our possessions? Our money? What?" Beldam asked, wanting to know what they were going to lose.

"Oh, I'm not taking anything." Erik said.

"Really?" Beldam replied. "Well than what IS the bad news?"

"Well…on the next leg, you two are marked for elimination. What this means is, that in the next leg, you must arrive to the pitstop first. If you do not arrive first, than you will incur a 30 minute penalty, and during that time, other teams can be checking in, and you could be eliminated from the race."

"…wow…" Vivian muttered.

"This next leg is do or die time. Beldam and I could be eliminated even if we arrive second. Now, we can't afford to make any mistakes. And I don't want to make any, either. I want to stay in this race. Now that Beldam and I have our friendship back again, I think we can stay a bit longer for the money." Vivian noted.

"It doesn't matter what penalty he gives us, we must face it head on. If we can get through the next leg than we're all set. So now it's time…Vivian and I must work hard now. Harder than ever before. But we'll make. We'll make it through." Beldam declared.

Vivian and Beldam slowly walked away. No matter what happens, they must prepare. Prepare for whatever the next leg has in store. However, they are confident that their new relationship will carry them through.

--

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Bowser and Jr. face problems with a taxi._

"WHERE'S OUR TAXI!?" Bowser roared.

"…we called for one on the plane…where could he be?" Jr. muttered.

_Bow and Bootler have other car troubles._

"…how do we work this thing?" Bootler asked himself, staring at the racecar in front of him.

"…I wonder how Mario drives these things." Bow wondered to herself.

_And teams must decide…can they really trust the locals to help them on this roadblock?_

"Umm…yeah…I think I know the order…I'm not for certain…no wait. I know the order." the toad said.

"…psh. How can you NOT know the order. That is pathetic." a goomba sneered.

"Yeah, I know the order. It is SOOO easy to remember. It's as easy as A, B, D." a lakitu laughed.

"…can we honestly trust THESE people?" Mamar asked herself.

--

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. School was a bit of a pain. However, I got a lot of motivation these past few weeks due to the Amazing Race 13. I am LOVING it. Best of wishes to Nick and Starr on the current season. Anyway, please review. Hope you enjoyed. See you for the next leg.


	6. Leg 5: Ready, Set, GO!

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Nine teams of two left the immense Tall Tall Mountain. At the airport, two teams took risks on connecting planes._

"…we're doing something risky Bootler. If we get on this plane, than we are pretty much guaranteed first or second. If we don't…than we will be lucky to not get last." Bow said.

"Can we get on standby?" Axem Red asked.

_Ultimately, they got on their flights, and both had high leads. Bow and Bootler took advantage of their lead and scored their first place win._

The two boos could not stop cheering before they pulled each other in for a hug.

_On the other side, the Axem Rangers kept fighting with themselves and others._

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THAT'S FIVE COINS WE COULD HAVE SPENT ON A TAXI!" Red yelled.

"FORTY COINS! YOU LITTLE THIEF! WHY I OUGHTA…."

_Because of this, they ultimately lost their lead._

"…YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Red yelled aloud.

_After completing the roadblock, sisters Vivian and Beldam made a crucial mistake by forgetting one of the items they bought, a doll._

"…I guess I'll just wait. They'll be back for this…I know that."

_Beldam took her frustration on Vivian._

"VIVIAN!" she roared. "HOW COULD LOSE SUCH A THING!"

_But Vivian fought back._

"MY MISTAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT…I'M SICK OF LETTING YOU BEAT ME DOWN INTO THE DIRT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU KNOW!" Vivian screamed back.

_However, after a tear-filled argument-turned-conversation, sisters Vivian and Beldam restored their hurt relationship._

"…sniff…sniff…oh…I…can't believe it…I…I…I HAVE MY SISTER BACK!" Vivian cried.

_While they sought to catch up, rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, who started the leg in first, faced their own problem._

"…the tire…IT'S FLAT! DANG IT!" he yelled.

_In the end, it ended up in a taxi race between the two teams to avoid last place. The rival fighters ended up arriving first…_

"…oh…my…I can't believe it. It feels as though ten-thousand pounds just left my shoulder." Tundra sighed.

_...while the sisters arrived last. However…_

"…I'm…pleased to tell you, however, that this is the first of three non-elimination legs and you are still in the race." Erik said.

_Vivian and Beldam were spared with the first non-elimination, but will also be hit with the first marked-for-elimination penalty._

**Bow and Bootler Earn First Place Tip; Shadow Sirens Hang On**

_Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Marrymore. It used to be a small town in the Mushroom Kingdom, but when the sixth king of the Mushroom Kingdom met the love of his life here, the site gained instant popularity among the citizens, who believed that the site was now blessed with a feeling of love. It is rumored that the king even proposed to his wife at a beautiful lake shaped like a heart. Today, many people of the Mushroom Kingdom hope to live in their footsteps by proposing at this very lake. This lake was also the fourth pitstop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will Tundra and Rawk Hawk, as Tundra has proclaimed, learn from their mistakes and come back to their top place? Will Axem Red and Pink be able to put their differences aside and start working together as a team? And will Vivian and Beldam's newly restored friendship be enough to pull them out of last place?_

_Bow and Bootler, who arrived first at 12:40 P.M…_

"We did it madam. We got first place." Bootler sighed in relief.

"Thank God we took the risk and took that flight." Bow added, happily.

…_will depart, at 12:40 A.M._

The moonlight in the sky shined down on the Heart's Lake. The beauty of it made the area around it filled with peace. It also lit the area quite well, so everything around it could be seen. Even if it was quite late at night, a few people could be seen walking around the lake. No matter what time of day it is, this site will always be visited by couples. Couples who are hoping to take the next step in life and become husband and wife. However, there was a section near the lake that many people were not going to. Perhaps it was because of the mat and the two boos there, who appeared to be ready for business.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; First to Depart; 12:40 A.M.**

Because of their placement, Bow could be seen, not only in a blue coat that warmed her from the coldness of the night, but also a smile bigger and brighter than the moon that was out. Bootler also seemed to be quite excited, while in a black shirt.

"It feels really good to be leaving first." Bow laughed as she looked at her watch.

"Indeed it does madam. Now…it…is…TIME." Bootler declared as Bow opened the clue.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Marrymore International Airport and board a flight for Circuit City. Once you arrive, take a taxi to the House of Records.'" she read aloud.

Teams must take a taxi to the Marrymore International Airport and board a flight for Circuit City, the fastest city in the Mushroom Kingdom and the home of the Mario Kart Grand Prix tournaments. Once they arrive, they will take a taxi 8 miles to the House of Records, a place where the greatest accomplishments in the Mario Kart race are noted. It is here, where teams will find their next clue.

"'You have 78 coins for this leg of the race.'" Bow concluded.

"Oh dear, I've heard of this place. It is quite fast and many people are reckless drivers. Breaking speed limits and running red lights. It's a dangerous place madam." Bootler warned.

"I know Bootler. I know. No need to worry about me." Bow told her butler as she looked for a taxi.

"Bow has always had some feeling of resentment towards me because of my over protectiveness towards her, but it's all because I respect her and worry about her. I have never had any children, or grandchildren for that matter, so I consider her my family. Throughout this race, I think she and I have grown to become closer to each other, which makes my heart feel good." Bootler noted as he thought back about his times with Bow so far.

"Hey Bootler, I got us a taxi." Bow called to her partner as she hopped into a taxi.

"Excellent. Now than…let's be on our way than." Bootler nodded as he ran over to the taxi and got in.

"Well…it's closed down for the night." Bow sighed as she walked into the airport after paying their taxi.

"I don't even think the internet is available, it's so late." Bootler added.

"…we just lost all of our lead…this sucks."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Second to Depart; 3:14 A.M.**

Axem Red and Pink were both wearing sweaters this leg, each in their trademark color of red and pink. Pink also, despite Red's complaints about it, was wearing the heart-shaped sunglasses she bought in the last leg.

"'Make your way by taxi…'" Red started.

"Alright, whoever thought I was the jerk on this team was wrong. I AM NOT!" Pink yelled to the cameras during her confessional. "Red must ALWAYS be right and everything has to be done when HE SAYS IT HAS TOO! Ugh, this is so irritating. If it wasn't for the money at the end of this race, I'd have quit after leg 1."

"So Red, this Circuit City place, will it be anything like last leg?" Pink asked her partner.

"…I hope it's not…for our sake. Now LET'S GO PINK! WE NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT AND ON A PLANE NOW!" Red yelled.

"Red, the airport is probably closed. No flights. EVEN I KNOW THAT!"

"WELL WE'LL NEVER KNOW IF WE DON'T GO!"

"I NEVER SAID WE SHOULDN'T GO! I'M SAYING YOU CAN'T RUSH ME WHEN WE HAVE NO REASON TO BE RUSHED!"

"OF COURSE THERE IS REASON TO RUSH YOU! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO MOVE!"

Pink sighed as she got into a taxi with Red and drove off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third to Depart; 3:38 A.M.**

The light of the moon could be seen reflecting off of Peasley's sunglasses. Besides that, he was wearing a yellow athletic jacket and blue athletic shorts. He also had on a bright yellow hat. Lima was wearing a red dress that, once again, covered her body.

"'…to the Marrymore International Airport…'" Lima read.

"So far, our alliance is working pretty well. We're staying pretty high in the standings right now. I'm actually really happy about it. I'd think we'd be eliminated because Lima and I don't always get along." Peasley admitted in his confessional. "Honestly, I'm just hoping we can work together even when Bowser and Jr. are gone. It could really help Lima and I in the long run."

"Come on Lima. Let's get them taxis." Peasley ordered.

"Yes my liege." Lima replied as she went out to get taxis for their alliance. Peasley followed right behind.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Fourth to Depart; 3:38 A.M.**

The siblings watched as Peasley and Lima ran off to get taxis. Wendy was seen wearing a light blue sweater over her body and was wearing a pink skirt. Lemmy had on a black long-sleeve shirt and had on some khaki shorts.

"'…and board a flight for Circuit City.…'" Wendy continued.

"This is where it gets a whole lot more fun. The competition is strong, either physically, mentally, or emotionally." Lemmy laughed as he thought of the race. "The racers, especially dad and Jr. and the two rival fighters, are all determined to win this thing and destroy everything in their path. Well, I am excited about this. I love a challenge and this is probably the best one so far in the race. I'm calling it. This leg will be pivotal for teams to get ahead. Call it a hunch or whatever, I'm calling it."

"You seem excited Lemmy?" Wendy noted as she counted the money.

"I am. There should be a lot of excitement. Dad and Jr. want their top spot. The fighters want to reclaim it. The sisters want to avoid their penalty by getting first. The two rangers are eager to get first so they can be finally happy with their placements. The two star spirits are getting tired of being behind. Bow and Bootler want to keep their placement. And of course, our alliance wants to stay as far ahead to make sure Dad and Jr. get eliminated. Although everyone wants first place, this leg will be the one where EVERYONE thinks they need first." Lemmy revealed.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so. And since that is true, than why are we wasting time discussing the next leg. LET'S START IT ALREADY!" Lemmy ordered running off to Lima and Peasley and the taxis.

"…dang. You seem really eager today Lemmy. Have you been eating a lot of sugar?" Wendy sighed as she ran over and thanked Lima and Peasley for the taxi.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Fifth to Depart; 3:38 A.M.**

Plenn immediately opened the clue upon time, while Thriff watched their alliance got their taxis. He was wearing a red sweater over a white undershirt and had on white sweat pants. Thriff was wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and had on jeans.

"'Once you arrive…'" Plenn continued.

"Plenn and I plan on leaving the alliance once Bowser and Jr. are gone. We have been considering this ever since we decided to join, and have decided that we must do this." Thriff admitted. "Nothing personal against the group, but my brother says that Lima and Peasley will slow us down, and so will Wendy and Lemmy because of how calm they are and how they always want to do things together."

"Oh sweet! The home of Mario Kart? This should be awesome." Thriff noted.

"Huh? What are you jabbering about?" Plenn asked his brother as he counted the money and started to walk off to their alliance.

"Circuit City is the home of Mario Kart. They always have the first races there. Also, some other cool courses from the tournaments are their too."

"…and you know this…how?" Plenn asked.

"I watch Mario Kart. Don't you? Doesn't everyone?"

"Thriff, I hardly have enough spare time to watch any show on television, let alone some stupid kart racing tournament."

"Hey! It's not stupid! It's awesome!" the younger brother retorted.

The two brothers continued to argue until they ran into their alliance. At the sight of the brothers, Lima and Peasley and Wendy O and Lemmy all got in their taxis and headed off. Plenn and Thriff followed right behind them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Sixth to Depart; 3:46 A.M.**

Misstar was feeling a little bit cold, so she wore a pink scarf around her neck. She also had a green ribbon tied to her head. Mamar was wearing a yellow headdress, and was also wearing a star-shaped necklace.

"'…take a taxi…"

"You can never feel all to well in this race. I personally do not." Mamar sighed. "It feels as though Misstar and I are always behind the majority of the pack and we are fighting to avoid last place. We came to have fun, but the stress of the race is causing me to think a little more than I want to think . So…we need to start getting higher places or I'm probably going to get irritated."

"So…this should be a quick leg, right?" Misstar asked.

"Why would you think that?" Mamar asked back.

"Well…Mario Kart is so fast. Perhaps…the leg will be the same?"

"I really hope not. You know we aren't the fastest." Mamar laughed as she walked over to get a taxi. Misstar followed.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Seventh to Depart; 4:00 A.M.**

Jr. kept stopping the ground as he waited for the time. He was wearing a black bandana across his head and had on a red t-shirt. Bowser had a red sweatshirt on and was wearing a gold necklace.

"…to the…" Jr. read.

"Alright. I will admit I may have been underestimating Lemmy and Wendy. They're just my kids…and I still think they should have at least TOLD me they were going to do this race when they knew I was doing it." Bowser sighed. "Nevertheless, they are doing great and are proving to me that they deserve to be here…which means they have to leave sooner. They are too big of threats and I will do everything I can to get rid of them and their little friends."

"Ah YES! Jr. we've raced in the Mario Kart tournaments before. We know the area. This leg should be easy for us." Bowser laughed.

"Ah YES! I hope so papa. Now, let's go!" Jr. roared as he ran off. Bowser followed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Eighth to Depart; 4:08 A.M.**

The two fighters were both really anxious to open their clue. Tundra was wearing a yellow sweatshirt. He also had on sunglasses. Rawk Hawk was wearing a black sweater and he had on a gold-colored belt.

"'…House of Records.'" Tundra read.

"Last leg was an utter disaster for us!" Tundra sighed as he thought back to the train wreck of a leg Marrymore was. "We started it in first and just fell down flat in our faces. Guess we got cocky, but I still don't like that we were so close to last. And I guarantee you, we will NOT be down in this place again. Rawk and I learned from our mistakes last leg and we WILL recover!"

"You ready Rawk? Cause I want to start this thing already!" the yoshi fighter stated as he ran over to a taxi.

"Now why would you ask me that?" Rawk sneered. "I was BORN ready! Bring it on Circuit City! BRING IT ON!" the former champion roared again before getting in the taxi as well.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Last to Depart; 4:09 A.M.**

The two sisters were both wearing their hats in their respective colors of blue and red. Beldam was also wearing a silver necklace.

"'You have 78 coins for this leg of the race.'" Vivian concluded.

"I guess my attitude towards Vivian has been a little harsh. I've apologized for it and I think we are on good terms again." Beldam admitted. "…to tell the truth, I'm still not fully the old self that Vivian obviously wants me to be. I'm still really irritable. But I think I can come bring it back if I try to."

"…so because we are marked for elimination…does that mean we have to make no mistakes?" Vivian asked.

"It's impossible not to make mistakes! We just have to make as few as possible. Now…are you ready Vivian?" Beldam asked as she got a taxi.

"Yes I am sis." Vivian replied as she followed her.

Upon the sisters' arrival at the airport, it opened up to the public. Everyone immediately ran to get the fastest flight possible.

**Plenn and Thriff/Lima and Peasley/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Excuse me ma'am." Wendy asked the clerk. "We need the fastest flight to Circuit city."

"Well, if you are looking for fast, than I guess Bullet Airways 924 will be the way to go. It leaves at 7:10 A.M. and arrives at Circuit City at 12:06 P.M. I'm positive it is the fastest flight."

"Alright. We'll take your word for it." Peasley nodded. "Six tickets please!"

Plenn and Thriff: First on Bullet Airways 924

Lima and Peasley: Second on Bullet Airways 924

Wendy O and Lemmy: Third on Bullet Airways 924

"Thanks a bunch!" thanked Lemmy as he and the alliance walked away.

"…oh great…" Lemmy sighed as he looked around.

All the other teams were there, waiting for the Bullet Airways flight. Everyone was upset that all the others were taking the same flight.

"So now it is official…everyone is evened up." Bow sighed.

"…we can't afford to make any mistakes this time." Bowser noted. He than went over to a toad sitting next to him. "Um…excuse me…do…do you have a cell phone I can borrow."

"Um…yeah. Here!" the toad replied as he handed him the phone.

"Er…thanks…" Bowser uncomfortably said. Every team watched him call for information. No one paid to much attention until they heard him say something… "Excuse me; we will be arriving in Circuit City at about 12:06 P.M. this afternoon. Can we have taxi for us when we arrive?" Bowser asked. "…okay. Thanks. The party is Bowser."

"…that is really smart." Tundra noted. He than looked over at a koopa sitting next to him. "…hey you. Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"

"Sure!" he replied.

Tundra made his call and acquired his taxi reservations.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"…yes. Yes. Party is Plenn. Thank you!" Plenn said into the phone. He than handed it to his alliance. "You guys should reserve your taxis. Just remember to give it back to the man who let me borrow it."

In a matter of seconds, everyone had taxis reserved to pick them up at the Circuit City International Airport.

**Bullet Airways 924**

The flight began to board and all teams got on. They all knew this would be a hard leg, so they must get out run to their taxis as fast as possible.

_All nine teams are on Bullet Airways 924 on a direct flight to Circuit City. The flight left at 7:10 A.M. and will arrive at 12:06 P.M. _

In Circuit City, cars and taxis are seen zooming down the streets. No other city in the world has such a high speed limit, 95 miles per hour. However, people constantly go over this already high limit. Yet, there are hardly any wrecks, if any. Almost everyone in the city is skilled at driving. Maybe they are trying to live up to the title of being the home of the Mario Kart racing tournaments.

The Circuit City International Airport was also filled with many planes coming in. Many were huge Mario Kart fans, ready to explore in person a few of the tracks in the race. However, one plane held eighteen particular people who, at the moment, did not care for that race, but a completely different one.

**Bullet Airways 924 (arrived at 12:06 P.M.)**

All nine teams arrived and immediately ran as fast as they could to get to their taxis.

"Sir! Party of Tundra. Please, take us to the House of Records!" Tundra asked his driver.

"Come on. This is our taxi. Please take us to the House of Records!" Plenn asked.

"Follow that taxi right up there." Lima pointed to the Toad Bros' taxi.

"Go as fast as possible!" Vivian asked.

"Remember, there is more cash for you if we get there quicker than all these other taxis!"Axem Red bribed.

"Just follow these people please!" Wendy asked their driver!

"Get us there safe please." Bootler asked.

"Thanks a lot!" Misstar thanked as she and Mamar got in.

All eight of them got their taxis and headed off immediately.

"WHERE'S OUR TAXI!" Bowser roared.

"…we called for one on the plane…where could he be?" Jr. muttered.

"…THIS SUCKS! WE WERE THE ONES TO COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF CALLING! WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE'S TAXI COME IN EXCEPT OURS!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…are you sure I got the right people?" the driver asked. "…no offense, but neither of you seem like someone named Bowser."

"No. You got the right people." Plenn reassured. Thriff merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Wendy and Lemmy just want to work on helping each other, saying THAT will eliminate Bowser and Jr. I disagree. That will only complicate OUR race!" proclaimed Plenn. "Therefore, we decided to steal their taxi. I pretended to call for a taxi, but in actuality I never did. All I did was make people think I called in one."

"It's not so much stealing. This is a race with a million coins on the line. If getting a little dirty is necessary to win, than so be it." Thriff added.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"GR! He must have ditched us. The scum bag!" Bowser spat out.

"Papa, we need to find a different taxi than!" Jr. ordered.

Bowser hissed some more before agreeing. The duo began to look again for another taxi. They soon found one.

"Take us to the House of Records! And fast." Bowser ordered.

"Sure thing!" the driver replied.

"…we have to make up so much time now." Jr. pouted.

The House of Records kept all records of the tournament. To who wins each track, to broken time records on tracks, to just who wins the whole thing, every bit of info of the Mario Kart tournaments were stored in this building. Also inside were a few of the award winning karts used in the tournament. Ones seen in the building were used by Mario, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and R.O.B. One other notable thing seen in the building was a very special box.

While the normal person would only be interested in the well-known records and the karts, certain people would only be interested in the box. A few of those people were arriving right now. They headed to that box and opened it up immediately.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First.**

"…oh my gosh…are we in first?" Misstar asked in shock as she looked at the amount of clues in the box. "We are the first ones here?"

"It looks like it…YES!" Mamar laughed as she opened up the clue. "'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two high speed activities. The choice is either Time Trial or Grand Prix._

_In Time Trial, teams must travel in one of the marked cars located outside of the House of Records and travel 12 miles to the Figure Eight Circuit, the first track in the Mario Kart: DS tournament. Once there, they must get in a kart designed specifically for them and race three laps around the track. Only one team can be on the track at a time. If they are able to complete three successful laps in two minutes, a fairly easy task for beginners, they will receive their next clue. If they can not beat the clock, than they must go back in line and wait for their turn._

_In Grand Prix, teams must travel 14 miles to Luigi Circuit, the first track of the Mario Kart Double Dash tournament. Once there, teams must partake in a race against seven teams of aspiring racers. Performing the co-ed race style of the double dash tournament, teams will participate in a seven lap race against the other racers. Only one team can race on the track at a time. If teams are able to get into at least the top four of the race, they will receive their next clue. Although it seems a much easier task, if a team gets below fourth place, than they are not allowed to redo the task and will be forced to take the other detour._

"…ooh." Mamar sighed. "Grand Prix sounds easier but if we mess it up than we will have wasted so much time. I guess we should do Time Trial. Right?"

"…yeah you're probably right. Let's go over there. I'll drive!" stated Misstar as she ran over and got in their car. Mamar nodded as she followed.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Third**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

The alliance all arrived at relatively the same time. They than ran over and opened the clue.

"'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'" Lima read to the group.

"…probably Grand Prix?" Wendy suggested. "I mean…we all can clear that faster. If we all complete it with no problems than we will be far ahead of the other teams."

"…but what if one of us screws up?" Thriff asked. "Than that means they are separated from everyone else."

"…I think it's a risk we can take. We should do fine. Heck, whoever goes first can give the other ones tips and stuff." Wendy said.

"I'm fine with that." Peasley said.

"…" Plenn said nothing.

"…Plenn? You okay with that?" Lemmy asked.

"…sure. Let's go do Grand Prix than." he said.

Everyone nodded before agreeing to do it.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Fift****h**

"'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'" Pink read.

"…hey." Red said noticing something. "Look at that fast forward in there."

"What about it?" Pink asked.

"We are taking it. I want first." Red proclaimed as he grabbed the green folder. "Come on Pink! Get the car ready. We will read the clue in the car."

"…okay?" the female Axem Ranger said, confused. They were able to get their car and for the first time since the race started, Pink was driving.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Sixth**

"…Beldam did you here that? The rangers are going for the fast forward." Vivian said sadly as she examined the fast forward. They both stood there to watch the Ranger's car leave.

"…if they clear it, and we go for it only to find out it was already taken than that is a guaranteed elimination." Beldam sighed, not trying to hide her frustration.

"…so…what do you think?"

"…I think we should do Time Trial. If we do Grand Prix and fail that is another thing that will definitely eliminate us."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go sis." Vivian said as she and Beldam got in their car.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"So what's the fast forward seem like Red?" Pink asked her partner in the back, who was examining their clue.

"…yeah I think we are going to do Grand Prix." he said.

Pink became even more confused. "…huh? That's the detour. How can we do the detour AND the fast forward at the same time?"

"You idiot!" scolded Red. "We aren't doing the fast forward at all! I only said we were so the two sisters wouldn't take it. They were right behind us, so I was hoping they would hear me and get too scared to take it."

"What? Why would you care if they take the fast forward? All that means is that they would have wasted theirs."

"Why do you think? I want them gone this leg. They don't deserve to be here, and the fact that they are marked for elimination will make them be eliminated if they don't get first."

"…I still don't see why you care." Pink replied.

"I don't care if you don't understand. Just drive to where I tell you to." Red barked back.

"…gosh. Stupid jerk…"

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Seventh**

"'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'" Bootler read.

"…oh gosh. What sounds easier to you?" Bow asked her butler.

"…probably Time Trial. I think if we screw up Grand Prix than I guess it could be safe to say we will be racing to avoid last." Bootler recommended.

"…you are probably right. Okay than…let's go." Bow said as she and Bootler got in their car.

_**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Eighth**_

"'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'" Tundra read.

"Speed is our game my friend." Rawk laughed. "Time Trial will be easier. Beating some stupid clock won't be hard."

"…I guarantee you that kind of confidence is what should make us do Grand Prix." Tundra replied.

"…no. Time Trial seems easier anyway. A clock is easier to take down than competent people."

"…fine. But I still think we should be doing the other."

"Whatever, we are doing the one I want to do." Rawk laughed as he got in the car. Tundra sighed as he got in the back.

The Figure Eight Circuit was a fabulously designed. No screen can convey the beauty of the landscape. The grass around was neatly cut and very green. The track itself was very shiny and clean. The stands around the track, usually filled with fans cheering the racers, were empty yet still were filled with the same energy as if the fans were there. In front of the track was a garage filled with karts. Usually filled with the Mario Kart racers' karts, this time, the garage was filled with karts of the racers on a completely different race.

Those karts were about to be put to use, for a car containing some of the racers was about to arrive.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Are you here for the race?" a toad walking by asked. "I'm supposed to help you manage your karts."

"Yes we are. Thanks a lot!" Misstar thanked as she and Mamar walked over to the garage. The door in front was pulled open and many different cars were shown.

"This one," the toad started as he pointed to a standard yellow kart "is yours for this task."

"Oh…it looks really nice." Mamar said happily.

"Thank you. Now…please get into your kart." he instructed.

The star spirits nodded as they both got in. Mamar got in the driver's side while Misstar hopped on to the throwing platform of the kart.

"Unless skilled in the art of driving these karts, the driver of these karts probably can't see that well, so you," the toad started as he pointed to Misstar "will have to guide the driver."

"Um…okay. Although I will say I'm not skilled at backseat driving." Misstar joked.

"Just remember to buckle up and prepare for anything. Don't want you guys getting hurt." the toad replied.

"Thanks!" the star spirits thanked as the toad walked off to watch from a distance their driving. "You ready Misstar? Please, lead me carefully."

"Alright. Drive as fast as you can."

Mamar nodded before starting the kart up, which started the time on the clock. The speed was stunning to both.

"ACK! It's so hard to see!" Mamar complained as she continued to drive.

"I see why it's important that I'm here." Misstar sighed. "Um…keep going straight. Good…good…no wait turn. Mamar turn no…"

Misstar's orders went on deaf ears as Mamar went off course on the grass.

"Oh gosh…this is going to be harder than I thought. The speed of this thing is ridiculous." Misstar sighed.

Luigi Circuit was well made as well. The track itself was shiny and clean and the grass too was green and short. There were dirt spots visible, some of them had chain chomps on top of them. There were also was pipes, which were conveniently put to hide shortcuts.

In front of the track were seven teams of two. They were all rookie racers hoping to eventually become big enough to join the Mario Kart competition against the world renowned racers, such as Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and many others. However, their competition was different. The people they would be racing were actually people in a different race. Three sets of these people had just arrived.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley**

"Hey! Welcome!" a koopa racer greeted. "If you are here for the race, than prepare for the most awesome thing ever!"

The koopa pressed a button on a switch and soon everything was ready. The chomps were alerted to get ready for attack. The item boxes appeared on the track. And most importantly, the karts arrived. The racers' karts and the alliance's, as well as the karts of the other teams, appeared.

"Remember, only one team per race. So…who will take us on first?" the koopa asked.

"Hmm…" Lemmy thought about this. "…since we all probably want to go first, than let's settle it this way…rock paper scissors. Whoever beats everyone else goes first."

"Okay!" Lima and Peasley nodded.

"Sure!" Thriff said. Plenn just nodded.

Plenn, Lima, and Wendy were chosen to represent their teams for the rock, paper, scissors competition. Plenn and Lima picked paper while Wendy chose scissors.

"Ha ha." she laughed. "Lemmy we are going first.

"Alright. Let's go Wendy!" he replied.

While the koopa instructed them on how to get in the kart and work it, Lima and Plenn played again to find out who would go second. Plenn chose rock while Lima picked paper.

"Sorry Plenn. Looks Peasley and I are second." she replied.

"…" Plenn sighed.

"Okay! Are you guys ready!" the racers asked Lemmy and Wendy.

"Oh yes we are." the two said, excitedly.

"I think we are going to shock these people. Heck, we will probably shock our alliance." Lemmy laughed. "Wendy and I sometimes would sneak into dad's garage when he wasn't home and drive his karts around his practice courses. I'd say we aren't THAT bad at it, so I think we should be fine. And our alliance should be too, after we inform them on how to race successfully."

"On your mark!" a lakitu announced as he raised a checker flag. All the racers were in their cars, ready to drive. Lemmy and Wendy were as well. Wendy was in the drivers' seat while Lemmy was on the throwing platform. "Get set! GO!"

The karts all drove off. Lemmy and Wendy were able to keep a relatively fast pace.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

When Vivian and Beldam arrived, the toad in front gave them the same explanation on the kart and handed them their kart. As they walked out, the star spirits finally arrived at the start again.

"…well?" they asked.

"…about…two minutes and forty-five seconds. Sorry, but that was not good at all. Please try again after these two attempt."

"…ah man." Misstar sighed.

"…oh gosh. This is going to be hard." Vivian sighed.

"…well we will never know until we try." Beldam mumbled as she got on the platform. Vivian got in the driver's seat. "Alright Vivian. Let's start this thing."

Vivian nodded before starting up the kart and the clock.

"AH! IT'S SO FAST! I CAN'T SEE THAT WELL!" Vivian screeched in shock.

"VIVIAN! CALM DOWN ALREADY! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! NOW TURN VIVIAN! VIVIAN! VIVIAN!" Beldam roared as Vivian went off course.

"…oops. Sorry." Vivian apologized.

Frustration filled Beldam. But she couldn't let loose on her sister. Not after Marrymore. She tried to hide it. "…it is alright. Just…keep driving. And no more screw ups!"

"Alright!" Vivian replied as she drove back to the course.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

Wendy and Lemmy passed the team in sixth and kept the fifth place person in sight.

"Lemmy, what do you got?" Wendy asked as she drove through an item box.

"Hmm…I got a green shell." he replied.

"Perfect! Hold on a minute…" she than proceed to position the kart at an angle. "Throw the shell now."

"Alright!" Lemmy nodded as he threw the shell. It bounced off the wall Wendy was facing and bounced into the direction of the fifth place team.

"Incoming! Green shell!" the thrower warned.

It was too late though. The shell hit the kart before the driver could do anything, stunning the racers. Wendy and Lemmy took this time to get ahead of them.

"Alright. Fifth place by…lap 2, is it? We are doing great!" Wendy laughed.

"Yes we are. Now…let's keep it up." Lemmy encouraged.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last**

"Stupid taxi guy." Bowser hissed as he thought to their taxi that left without Jr. and himself.

"Relax papa. Here's the clue." Jr. spoke.

"Right…" Bowser nodded as he opened the clue. "'Detour. 'Time Trial or Grand Prix? Race the clock or race the competition?'"

"Ooh. We can do Time Trial real fast. Probably in one round…right?" Jr. asked.

"Oh yes we can. Remember, we have raced in this competition, so it shouldn't be hard for us." Bowser reminded.

"You are right. Let's go papa!" the two got in their car and left as fast as they could.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

The two Axem Rangers arrived at Luigi Circuit to find the alliance.

"…why aren't you doing anything." Red asked them.

"Didn't you read the clue?" Thriff asked. "Only one team on the course at a time. Wendy and Lemmy are doing it first."

"…hurry up and fail already!" Red shouted as the siblings drove by.

"Hey! That's real rude, you know!" Peasley replied.

"So? Being nice isn't what's going to win you this race." The Axem Ranger replied.

"RED! SHUT UP!" Pink yelled in her confessional. "HE KEPT SAYING MY ATTITUDE WAS MAKING ENEMIES, WELL GUESS WHAT BUDDY, NO ONE LIKES YOUR SERIOUSNESS AND RUDENESS! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS MAKING PEOPLE ANGRY US!"

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

The two boos arrived as Vivian and Beldam completed their third lap.

"…about…two minutes and twelve seconds. Closer than the star spirits, but not enough." The toad said.

"…dang it! This is going to be so hard." Vivian sighed.

"…oh shoot." Bow muttered. "How hard is this?"

"Oh it's real hard. The speed is so frustratingly fast. I can hardly deal with it." Misstar said as she got back in the throwing platform.

"Good luck you guys!" Beldam said, trying to be as nice as possible to bring back her old self.

"Er…thanks!" Mamar replied, unaccustomed to Beldam's sudden change in personality. She got in the driver's seat and started the clock again.

"Remember…turn! Turn! TURN!" Misstar could be heard screaming as the star spirits disappeared down the track.

"…oh crap. This will be hard." Bootler sighed.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Keep up the good work Wendy. We are doing so good." Lemmy encouraged as they passed the fourth place team.

"Great! We are in fourth. Now…let's keep up this pace." Wendy replied to her brother. "What lap are we on again?"

"Sixth!" Lemmy replied.

"Great! We are almost done."

**Bow and Bootler/Vivian and Beldam/Misstar and Mamar**

The star spirits returned after their second try.

"…nope. Two minutes and twenty seconds. Faster than last time, but not fast enough."

"CRAP!" Misstar screeched.

"Oh…our turn?" Bow asked.

"Yes. It is your turn." the toad said as he showed Bow and Bootler what to do. Bow got in the driver's seat while Bootler, believing it was more dangerous, was in the throwing platform.

"Ready madam?" he asked.

"Yes I am Bootler." she replied as she started up the car.

"…OH…CRAP! I CAN'T SEE! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS!" Bow yelled as she faced the impact of the speed.

"THIS IS WHY IT IS DANGEROUS TO GO SO FAST!" Bootler yelled, also unaccustomed to the speed. "…wait Madam, turn! Turn!"

Their car went to far and went off course.

"…shoot. This thing is so hard. I can hardly see in the driver's seat."

"…well this is a fine pickle we are in, isn't it?" Bootler sighed as Bow drove back on course. "…no madam, there is no need to turn now. Stop turning please!"

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Oh crap! He's catching up!" Lemmy screeched to his sister. The fifth place team was catching up.

"Shoot!" Wendy mumbled as she tried to speed up. The fifth place person was getting closer. She ran into the nearest item box and started praying. "…what do you have now Lemmy?"

"A fake item box." he replied.

"Perfect!" she replied, ecstatic. She tried to brake to the point where the team behind was directly behind them. The kart ended up doing so. "Drop it now Lemmy!"

Her brother nodded as he dropped the item box. The team behind collected the trap and was stunned in doing so.

"YES!" they both screamed as Wendy drove past the finish line in fourth.

"…dang. You aren't bad for rookies." the koopa racer, who got second, said.

"Heh, thanks a lot. We have slightly practiced on our dad's karts once though, so I don't know if we are complete rookies." Lemmy replied.

"Well you still did a good job. So, I have to congratulate you with this." The koopa smiled as he handed them their clue.

"YES!" Wendy and Lemmy thanked him as he gave them their clue.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in First**

"Alright guys! We got it!" Lemmy said as he came back to the alliance and the rangers.

"Good job!" everyone, except the rangers, said.

"…hmph. Dumb luck." Red muttered under his breath.

"What does it say?" Thriff asked.

"Well…" Wendy said as she opened it. "'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'"

_Teams must now make their way, either ten miles from the Figure Eight Circuit, or twelve miles from Luigi Circuit to the Grand Convention Hall, a convention center used for many various things, but is currently being used as a Mario Kart convention. It is here, than teams will find their next clue._

"…well?" Red asked. "Why aren't you leaving already?"

"We're going to wait for our friends. Gosh…why would you care?" Lemmy asked.

"Ugh…so naïve." Red muttered.

"Shut up Red. You're making unnecessary enemies." Pink warned.

"Ooh, unnecessary is a big word for you Pink. The biggest you've said in your whole life." Red sneered.

"Red, what the heck is wrong with you? You've been a big jerk since this whole thing started, but now you are being an even bigger jerk! Just shut the heck up!" Pink yelled.

"Where do you get off saying I'm a jerk?" Red retaliated.

"…umm…" the koopa interrupted their bickering. "Who was next again?"

"That's us!" Lima and Peasley both said at the same time.

"Alright! Get in your car!" the koopa said as he showed the two how to use it.

"Guys, be prepared for a lot of sudden speed. Also, make sure you are always watching and listening if you are on the platform." Lemmy warned. "Oh and if you see any shortcut, take it."

"Alright!" Lima nodded as she got on the platform. Peasley hopped into the driver's seat. The race began and the duo was off.

"WOAH!" Peasley was stunned at the speed.

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED PEASLEY!" Lima scolded. "REMEMBER WHAT LEMMY AND WENDY SAID! DON'T GET DISTRACTED! KEEP LISTENING AND TRY TO WATCH AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!"

"…NO NEED TO TELL ME THAT! THE SPEED JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, THAT'S ALL!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters arrived to see Bow and Bootler return from their run-through.

"…that took over three minutes. That was absolutely poor." the toad said in shock.

"Ah man!" Bow sighed. "That's not promising at all."

"…how do we work this thing properly?" Bootler asked himself, staring at the kart in front of him.

"…I wonder how Mario drives these things." Bow wondered to herself.

"Ooh. This looks a little harder than I thought…" Rawk mumbled.

"Chickening out?" Tundra asked.

"Are you calling me a chicken?" Rawk angrily replied.

"Noooo. What would eveeer make you think that of all things?" Tundra replied sarcastically.

"SHUT UP TUNDRA! Is it our turn yet?" Rawk asked the toad at the front.

"No. It's the two shadow sisters' turn." he replied.

"…great." Rawk sighed.

"Alright, let's try this again." Vivian mumbled as she got back in the driver's seat.

"Yes. Let's go through this one more time." Beldam said as Vivian started the car again. "TURN VIVIAN! TURN NOW!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Woah!" Peasley gasped as he saw the sixth place car pass him.

"WE ARE FALLING BEHIND PEASLEY! SPEED UP! I GOT A MUSHROOM SO START DRIVING!" Lima ordered.

"Since when have you EVER wanted me to speed?" Peasley asked.

"Well never. But this is an exception. This car and race practically demand that you do so. So…DO SO!" Lima ordered as she activated the mushroom. Peasley nodded as he speeded up.

**Vivian and Beldam/Misstar and Mamar/Bow and Bootler/Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

"Come on…come on…" Vivian prayed silently as she and Beldam crossed the finish line.

"…" Beldam listened, hoping for good news.

"…well…you guys…got a score below two minutes. Congratulations!" the toad said.

"YES!" Vivian cheered.

"How did they do it?" Bow asked.

"…oh man. Here we go again. Everyone else will succeed and we fail." Misstar moaned.

"Here's your clue." the toad handed the sisters their next clue.

"Thanks!" they both said as they opened it up.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Vivian read.

"Alright, let's go Vivian!" Beldam ordered as she headed to the car. Vivian nodded as she followed. "That was some good driving Vivian."

"Heh, thanks a lot sis!" the younger sister replied smiling.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Keep up the good driving work Peasley!" Lima ordered. "We are in fifth now so we are doing great."

"Yes ma'am." the prince replied.

**Misstar and Mamar/Bow and Bootler/Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

"…crap!" Misstar sighed as she and Mamar arrived seven seconds late.

"…we keep getting closer to two minutes, but we can never reach two minutes." Mamar noted. "Eventually we will hit it. I'm sure of it."

"You better be sure." Misstar noted as she and her partner went off to wait again.

"…alright Bow, we need to do better this time." Bootler encouraged. "Are you ready madam?"

"Yes Bootler. I'm ready!" Bow replied as she and her butler got into their kart and started to drive off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Yes!" Peasley exclaimed. "We're in fourth!"

"Excellent work my liege. And since this is lap six than we will only have to maintain this lead for only a little bit longer!" Lima encouraged.

**Bow and Bootler/Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Misstar and Mamar**

"…still took three minutes. I must say something, even for beginners' standards, you both suck!" the toad laughed as he saw Bow and Bootler's second time.

"…thanks for the encouragement." Bow sighed.

"Alright! Our turn!" Rawk laughed.

"Don't screw this up man. We got to do this right!"Tundra said.

"That should be ME telling YOU that." the ex-champion replied back

The two fighters both ran out to their kart and began to drive off, hoping to beat the time limit on their first attempt.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"PEASLEY! THAT GUY IS CATCHING UP!" Lima yelled as she noticed the kart closing in on them.

"…oh shoot. Oh shoot. OH SHOOT!" Peasley mumbled as he noticed the fifth place kart closing in. "Lima, do you got any items on you still?"

"…no my liege. And I don't see an item box relatively close to us." she sighed.

"…we are screwed." the prince sighed.

Peasley tried to add more speed to the kart, but it was already going as fast he could make it go. The kart behind was catching up as the duo neared the finish line.

"…great. We are going to be beaten!" Peasley sighed.

"Don't give up hope yet! I don't want to see you be so negative! You're a prince! You shouldn't be negative! Just think, we will win this race!" Lima scolded.

"Lima, optimism isn't going to get you anywhere!" Peasley replied.

"Just shut up and keep driving!"

The two karts neared the finish line. In a matter of seconds, they both crossed it. Everyone looked to see who got fourth.

"…wow. Did we do it?" Peasley asked.

"…" the koopa in first started. "…yes you did. Congratulations! Here is your clue!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"…are you serious? YES!" Peasley cheered.

"See Peasley? I told you so!" his advisor reminded him. "Optimism is indeed important. Don't always be so negative."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." the prince ignored her as he opened the clue he received. "'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'"

"Great job guys!" Lemmy said, happily as he watched his partners receive the clue.

"Thanks!" Lima replied. She than turned her head to the two brothers. "…so it is now your turn. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" they said as they ran over to get into their car.

"Plenn, get onto the item platform. Leave the driving to me. I know what I'm doing!" Thriff told his brother.

"Hmm? Are you serious? You know what to do and everything?" Plenn asked.

"Yes I do. Trust me!" Thriff said as he got in the driver's seat and drove off.

"Many people, even Plenn, don't know that I actually have tried to get into the Mario Kart tournament." Thriff admitted. "I tried to do so while I was in college. It worked out…pretty good if I say so myself. I wasn't bad…I just wasn't good enough to be put into the leagues. But that isn't the point of what I'm saying. What I mean is that I'm not some average rookie like the other racers. I'm used to the speed, so I think Plenn and I will be fine!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

Bowser and Jr. both arrived at the time the two fighters were returning from their round.

"…barely missed it. Just about three seconds off." the toad admitted.

"Ah COME ON!" Rawk groaned.

"…tch. I guess what's done is done." Tundra mumbled as he walked off to the end of the line.

"Alright, so when will it be our turn?" Jr. asked the toad.

"…hmm? You are here for the race?" the toad asked. "You will have to wait for all the other teams to have attempted again."

"WHAT!" the younger koopa yelled.

"I'm sorry but that is the rules." he said. "It is now the two star spirits turn."

"We aren't failing this time. I assure you!" Misstar proclaimed.

"Right." Mamar agreed as the two got in their car and drove off.

The Grand Convention Hall was teeming with Mario Kart fans. There was indeed a huge convention going on. All sorts of fans are there, watching re-runs of the recent tournaments, and also debating who the best racer is, or what was the best tournament, or how the next tournament will be. Over all, it is a haven for all who love the tournament.

There was one set of people arriving who didn't really care for the convention at the moment. The two were only interested in the box in front of the building. When the mentioned two arrived, they opened the box and tore open the envelope inside.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"Holy crap! We are in first?" Vivian asked as she checked the amount of clues still in the box. "We…we might actually be un-fazed by the marked for elimination penalty…and we didn't even use the fast forward. Yeah!"

"This is really good. This might be our best leg yet. But now, what does the clue say Vivian?" Beldam asked.

"Um…it is a roadblock sis. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, the participants will be told to give the names of the courses in the Mario Kart 64 tournament in order from first course to the last course. If teams guess the order wrong, than they must wait twenty minutes before they can re-answer. However, during these twenty minutes, teams may be allowed inside the convention and ask the fans if they remember the exact order of the Mario Kart courses. However, there is no guarantee that the fans remember every course, and even if they did, in the exact order the courses were raced on. Once teams are able to give the full order, they will receive their next clue._

"…this clue doesn't really give a hint on who should do this one." Beldam sighed. "…do you want me to do it? Or would you rather do it?"

"…oh I can do it. I mean…why not?" Vivian answered before she read the clue. "…this could take a while. I have never seen the tournament. Ever."

Vivian sighed as she went up to a shy guy standing in front of the convention center.

"You ready for your first attempt?" he asked.

"…um…" Vivian started.

"Well it doesn't matter if you are or aren't. Just attempt." he encouraged.

"Oh…okay." she replied. "Um…is the first course Figure Eight Circuit?"

"…first course in the Mario Kart DS tournament. Wrong one. Sorry. You can enter the convention center for help now."

Vivian nodded as she ran inside, searching for help.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"WOAH!" Plenn gasped as his brother zoomed by everyone. "Thriff, I mean no offense by this, but since when could you drive one of these?"

"Since college bro. There's a lot you don't know about me." the driver laughed as he saw the duo pass another team. "What does that mean we are in…first? Second? Which one?"

"…I'm amazed that you can actually drive this good." his brother mumbled.

**Misstar and Mamar/Bow and Bootler/Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"…well?" Misstar asked as she and Mamar arrived again.

"…well…you got maybe a second…less than two minutes. Congrats." the toad said as he handed the two girls their clue.

"Oh yeah!" they screamed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Misstar read.

"Alright, let's catch up to Vivian and Beldam." Mamar encouraged.

"YEAH! Let's do it!" Misstar replied as they both got in their car and drove off.

"…so who is next again? Oh…you two." the toad sighed as he realized Bow and Bootler were next.

"…glad you can identify us. But…could you by any chance get a different way to identify us?" Bow sighed as she got in the driver's seat. Bootler also sighed as he got on the platform. The two than drove off.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Yawn. Where is the challenge?" Thriff laughed as he knocked the first place team out of their rank. "Now we are in first. By…hmm, it's only lap 3? Well whatever. Let's keep this up now, eh Plenn?"

"…I will never know how you are doing this." his brother kept mumbling.

**Vivian**

"Excuse me sir, do you remember the order of the courses in the Mario Kart 64 tournament?" Vivian asked a toad walking around the convention.

"Umm…yeah…I think I know the order…I'm not for certain…no wait. I know the order." the toad said.

"…are you sure?" Vivian asked.

"Er…I think so yes. Um…Luigi Raceway was first I know that. I think…I think…was Moo Moo Farm next? Oh crap I don't remember. Sorry."

"It's alright. Thanks for your help anyway." Vivian sighed as she began to ask other people.

**Bow and Bootler/Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"…okay it was less than three minutes, I will give you that, but it was still pretty bad." the toad said. "You are doing better, but you still suck pretty bad."

"…you are the most encouraging person I have ever met." Bow muttered under her breath.

"…well at least we are doing better." Bootler said. Bow didn't say anything as the two got in the back of the line.

"Our turn again!" Rawk yelled. "We are going to do it this time. I assure you!"

"…that's what you said last time." the toad mentioned.

"Shut up and let us attempt!" Rawk yelled again as he and Tundra got in and began their second attempt.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The two brothers kept up their good pace until the very end. They finished in first by quite a distance.

"…now how the heck does someone do that good? Our partners didn't even do relatively this good?" Plenn asked his brother.

"I told you, I had experience in college." Thriff reminded him.

The two waited for the other racers to arrive. They were all shocked.

"…you know you guys should try to get into the major leagues. You could give Mario himself a run for his money." the koopa told them as he gave them their clue.

"Already tried. Wasn't good enough. But thanks for the compliment." Thriff said as he opened up the clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Thriff read.

"Super job guys!" Wendy greeted them as they ran up to the alliance.

"Since all of us are together again, you ready to leave?" Lima asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Plenn and Thriff agreed.

The alliance all ran back to their cars and got in them. They were than finally off on their way to the convention center.

"…our turn now. Hurry up!" Red ordered.

"…gosh. Kinda bossy aren't ya?" the koopa mumbled as he showed the two rangers how to work the kart.

"…now Pink…don't screw up the items." Red mumbled as he got in the driver's seat.

"…tch. Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE!" she sighed as Red began the drive.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Bowser and Bowser Jr./Bow and Bootler**

"FASTER RAWK! FASTER!" Tundra yelled to his partner from the platform.

The ex-champion replied only with a great finish. The two got out of their kart to look into the eyes of the toad.

"…good job you two. Here is your clue." he laughed as he gave them their next clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Tundra read.

"See Tundra, told you that wouldn't take too long. Now…let's go!" Rawk ordered as he ran to their car. The white yoshi sighed as he followed his over-excited partner.

"…is it finally our turn?" Bowser asked.

"Yes sir. It is 'finally' your turn. Don't screw up." the toad laughed.

"WE WON'T SCREW UP!" Jr. hissed. "Papa and I have raced in these tournaments before, so this will be CAKE!"

"What? You've raced here before? Wait…you two are Bowser and Jr.? I didn't even recognize you two…you look less threatening in person." the toad noted.

His words fell on deaf ears as Bowser and Jr. were already on the course.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"Roadblock. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'" Misstar read.

"…I can do it I guess." Mamar said. "I don't think we really paid much attention to the competition so we both are at a loss. So I guess I'll do it this time."

"Good luck." Misstar encouraged as Mamar opened the clue.

"…alright. This should be…challenging." Mamar sighed as she ran over to the shy guy to attempt one time. Misstar ran over to wait with Beldam.

"…I'm sorry but that is incorrect." The shy guy said as Mamar frowned. "You now can go in and ask the fans if they know anything."

"…okay. Thanks. See you in twenty minutes." she sighed as she ran into the convention center.

**Vivian**

As the star spirit ran into the convention center, the shadow siren ran out to go attempt again.

"You are back. Did you learn the order?" he asked.

"Um…I hope." Vivian started.

"Alright, what do you have?" he asked.

"Um…Luigi Raceway is first." she started.

"Correct. That's one out of sixteen." the shy guy said.

"Umm…Moo Moo Farm?"

"Once again, correct. That's two out of sixteen."

"…I think the next is Frappe Snowland?"

"…ooh. You were on a roll and than that. Incorrect. Sorry." the shy guy said. "You must go back to the convention center again. But, just think, you got two done with. Now all you need our courses three to sixteen."

Vivian frowned as she headed back inside.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Uh…Red…we are in last now." Pink sighed as the last kart behind them just passed by.

"…WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR ITEMS!" Red yelled.

"What do you mean? I've been using them properly. It's YOUR DRIVING SKILLS THAT IS GONNA MAKE US LOSE!" Pink retaliated.

"SO IT'S MY FAULT!"

"WOW…WHAT HINTED AT THAT, WAS IT ME SAYING IT OR WAS IT YOU REALIZING THAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING HORRIBLE."

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID TIN CAN! NOW WORK!" Red yelled as he ran past an item box. "THERE! WHAT DID YOU GET!"

"LIGHTNING!" was the response.

"THAN USE IT!"

The yell-fest continued until Axem Pink finally used the lightning. All the others spun out of control at the shock of item being used. Red took the time to pass as many karts as he could.

**Mamar**

"Excuse me sir, do you by any chance know the order of the courses in the Mario Kart 64 tournament?" Mamar asked a goomba she saw walking by.

"…psh. How can you NOT know the order? That is pathetic." a goomba sneered.

"…I'm not a lifelong fan sorry. That's why I need to know." Mamar replied.

"Well than why the heck do you want to know? And why are you even here than?" the goomba hissed as he walked away.

"Hey wait!" ordered Mamar. But it was too late. The goomba already fled. "…ugh. I can't get any help here."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr./Bow and Bootler**

"Heh, too easy." Jr. replied as he and his dad arrived again.

"…that was less than a minute and twenty seconds. You FLOORED the record. Take it. TAKE IT! You earned it." the flabbergasted toad said.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Bowser read.

"Come on papa. Time to catch up!" Jr. ordered.

"Yes. Of course!" Bowser nodded as he went with his son to his car.

"Ah…those two destroyed our record…but what can I say, they are real pro racers." the toad said in shock. "…oh yeah. Now onto the opposite side of things…the two boos that fail now will keep trying…over and over again."

"…" Bow didn't say anything.

"Okay, Bootler and I aren't used to riding something so fast. That doesn't give the guy to be such a jerk to us just because we aren't good!" Bow said, clearly upset. "The more that idiot kept talking, the more I just wanted to punch him. It was like he hated us because we weren't good at this."

"…so Bootler, you want to prove this jerk that we can do this?" Bow asked.

"You bet I do madam. Let's get to work." Bootler agreed as he and Bow began their next attempt.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fourth**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

The alliance arrived at the same time. They wasted no time to open their clues.

"Roadblock. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'" Lemmy read for the group.

"…I guess that's you Lemmy." Wendy said.

"Fine by me." Lemmy agreed.

"Peasley, you pay more attention to these kinds of things. You do this one." Lima ordered.

"Yes Lima." the prince sighed.

"…do I even need to think on who should it do it for us?" Plenn sarcastically asked.

"…hmm…nope. I'm doing this one." Thriff laughed as he opened the clue. "…oh this will be SO easy. I remember this tournament. It was one of my absolute favorites. All I need to do is refresh my memory."

Thriff ran over to the Shy Guy. Lemmy and Peasley followed. Thriff began his list on the order. He was doing a whole lot better than all the others did when they started.

"…and I am absolutely positive that the twelfth course was Banshee Boardwalk." Thriff said.

"…dang it. You were doing so good. You just made one mistake so close to the end." the shy guy said. "Get the last five courses right and you'll be done."

"Alright!" Thriff said as he ran into the convention center. "Peasley! Lemmy! Just guess on what you think. If you get it wrong, than meet with me in twenty minutes. I will have the answers by than. Even if nobody helps, my memory will probably be rekindled by than."

"Got it!" Lemmy and Peasley agreed as they both attempted their own guesses. They, however, didn't get nearly as far as Thriff did, and therefore, were sent into the convention as well.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"…you're getting closer, but you still have to be better." the toad said.

"Ugh. We are never going to get this done." Bow mumbled.

"Don't think that way Lady Bow. We will be doing fine." Bootler reassured.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"PINK! USE THE BLUE SHELL ALREADY!" Red yelled at his partner.

"I WILL! I WILL! I'M WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT!" she yelled back.

"THE RIGHT MOMENT IS NOW!" he retaliated.

"UGH! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN!" she yelled again as she launched the blue shell. It hit the first place team and caused him to spin out of control. The rangers were soon able to pass them.

"YOU SEE! THAT WAS PERFECT TIMING!" Red yelled.

"NOT REALLY! WE ARE NOW IN FIFTH! I WAS GOING TO WAIT TILL IT WOULD BENEFIT US THE MOST, LIKE WHEN WE ARE IN SECOND, SO THAT WE COULD BE ABLE TO CLAIM THE FIRST PLACE SPOT FASTER!" Pink yelled back.

"YOUR LOGIC SUCKS! JUST LET ME DO THE THINKING!"

"…I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU RED! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

**Mamar**

"…can we honestly trust THESE people?" Mamar asked herself as she thought about the people who have been giving her advice.

"…do you not trust me?" the shy guy she was asking asked her.

"…well you seem to be saying one thing, than saying another." she reminded him.

"…so? I'm just remembering that I was wrong so I am telling you so you don't think wrong." he replied.

"…ugh…I'm never going to find out the order." she mumbled to herself.

**Vivian**

"…wrong again." the shy guy said. "…you now have the first six courses. Now you only have ten more to go. Keep up the good work!"

"…I thought I had it right that time." Vivian sighed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Look, we all know you guys weren't made for this, so just hand in the white towel already." the toad sneered. "I mean you two are now doing WORSE!"

"…young man, perhaps we are doing worse because of your constant berating of us." Bootler replied to the toad.

"…yeah I really don't care old-timer. You two weren't made for this business.

"…just shut up and watch us! We are getting it completed this time!" Bow proclaimed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Red, take that shortcut over there! By the pipes!" Pink ordered.

"…since when can you tell me do anything?" Red asked, slightly angry.

"BECAUSE WE ARE IN FIFTH ON THE LAST LAP AND WE ARE RELATIVELY CLOSE TO FINISHING FOURTH, WHICH IS WHAT WE NEED! NOW HURRY AND TAKE IT ALREADY RED!" Pink yelled.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

Red took the shortcut. Combined with a recent set of three mushrooms Pink was holding onto after an item box, they were able to pass the fifth place team just in time.

"…personally I don't think you two deserve this…but…" the koopa started "…you two did get fourth, so it is part of the rules."

"Oh FINALLY!" Red yelled.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Red read.

"Well let's go already!" Pink yelled as she ran over to the car. Red mumbled something as he followed.

**Mamar**

"…well you got seven of them right at least…" the shy guy said as Mamar took her guesses.

"…I was certain Banshee Boardwalk was eighth. Almost everyone I asked said it was somewhere around there." Mamar sighed.

"…well they were wrong. Sorry."

"…why is this so hard?" Mamar sighed.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"Ooh…so close. Yet no cigar…again!" the toad sneered.

"For the last time, SHUT UP!" Bow yelled at him.

"Tch…you think you can tell me what to do? Not a chance!" the toad grinned.

"Lady Bow, no need to deal with this man. We have more important issues at hand." Bootler reminded her.

"…you're right." she sighed. She than got back to their kart. "…I swear I will never EVER look at these things the same way again.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Sixth.**

"Roadblock time. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'" Tundra read.

"This is all me!" Rawk yelled. "I'm more skilled in things like this!"

"…I highly doubt that." Tundra sighed.

"I AM BETTER AT THIS KIND OF THING THAN YOU!" Rawk yelled.

"…you are always so snippy. Fine. You do it."

"I'm the snippy one? I doubt THAT!" Rawk snapped as he read the clue. "Shouldn't be too hard. I know Mario Kart stuff. I mean, I watch it sometimes. I think I remember this one."

Rawk went over to guess his order to the shy guy. He was able to get about three right before he was sent into the convention.

"Don't worry Tundra! I can get this done really fast." Rawk said as he ran in. Tundra sighed.

"…for some reason I highly doubt that."

**Lemmy/Peasley/Thriff**

"You guys remember it?" Thriff asked his partners.

"Yes we do!" they both said.

"Good. Now…to test it. I know it's right though."

The three all walked out and headed straight to the shy guy.

"Alright…from where I left off, Bowser's Castle was the twelfth track, followed by…" Thriff dragged on. "…and than last but not least was Rainbow Road."

"…good job. You did it. Here's your clue!" the shy guy smiled as he handed him his clue.

"Thanks!" Thriff said as he ran back to his brother. They waited to open the clue for the rest of the alliance. Thriff told them the order before he re-did his order. Naturally, the order he told them was right.

"You all are awesome. You guys did. Here's your clue!" the shy guy handed the clues over.

"Yes!" Lemmy said as he ran over to his sister.

"We did great today!" Peasley laughed as he ran to his sister. "Thanks for the help Thriff.

"Anytime!" Thriff laughed.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Second**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Peasley read.

_Teams must now make their way 9 miles to the next possible pitstop, Mario's Circuit. This grassland near the city, which has been honored to be named after Mario and be used multiple times in the Mario Kart tournaments, is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in, may be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" he concluded.

"Guys, I think we are all in first! We did so amazing today! Now let's keep it up!" Lemmy cheered as he and the rest of the alliance all got in their cars and drove off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

As the alliance left, Bowser and Jr. arrived. They noticed them leave and Bowser grew upset.

"…they are indeed proving themselves as good racers. I underestimated all six of them." Bowser noted. "…they must be eliminated as soon as possible."

"Right papa. But before plotting on how to get rid of them, how about we open this clue?" Jr. asked as he ripped the clue open. "Roadblock time. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'"

"We both know our Mario Kart, but I've been in more races so I think I will participate." Bowser noted as he looked over the clue. "…oh this isn't even remotely hard." he laughed.

Bowser ran over to the shy guy in front of the convention and began to tell the order. He began to say the order of the courses in their exact order.

"…are you kidding me? Not one person has ever gotten the order right on their first try. Not even that toad guy." the shy guy mumbled. "You earned it. Congratulations!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Bowser read.

"Come on papa! Let's do it. We can still get first!" Jr. ordered.

"…you're right. COME ON JR.! LET'S GO WILD!" his father roared.

The two koopas immediately left almost as soon as they arrived.

"I don't really know if this leg was necessarily even in the playing field." Beldam thought. "Bowser and Jr. both had experience in this field, having raced in Mario Kart before. They knew the order from first-hand experience, and they also had been used to the kart's speed before any of us were. Now I might be over-thinking, but I kinda think that was unfair to everyone else. But…whatever. As long as Vivian and I don't get eliminated, than I personally don't care."

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"…well?" Bow asked their favorite toad as they completed their latest attempt.

"…holy crap you actually did it!" the toad was amazed. "Well it's about time! I have been holding on to this thing for far too long, and if you guys had some skill than it would have been easier for all of us!"

"Do you seriously think we sucked on purpose?" Bow asked him.

"I'm sorry, but that is bad logic. But now…can we have our clue please?" Bootler asked.

"…fine." The toad hissed as he handed them their clue.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the Grand Convention Hall, where you will find your next clue.'" Bow read.

"I think we have fallen in placements now madam. Now it is time to make up for a lot of lost time." Bootler recommended.

"…hopefully we aren't that far behind. It would suck to be eliminated just because we aren't used to really high speeds." Bow sighed.

The two boos got in their car and drove off. They figured they were far behind, so they had a lot of ground to make up.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Eighth**

"Roadblock. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'" Pink read.

Red was going to volunteer himself at first. But than he just realized…Pink will need to do more roadblocks…otherwise they will be at a problem when she has to do a really hard one that he can't do because he already used up his eight. And this one didn't seem too hard.

"…you are doing this one Pink." Red ordered.

"…hmm? What did you say?" she asked him.

"Did I stutter or something?" he rolled his eyes. He than read the clue. "Here you go Pink. Now do your work!"

"…" Pink said nothing as she read the clue. "…this doesn't seem fun. Why am I doing this one than?" she asked.

"Because you are going to need to do more roadblocks. So start working now so I can do the harder ones near the end!"

Pink glared at her partner before finally going over to the shy guy for her attempt. As she expected, and probably as Red expected as well, she got it wrong completely.

**Vivian**

"…well?" Vivian asked as she said the name of what she thought was the fourteenth course.

"…everyone has been saying Banshee Boardwalk for about every place now." the shy guy laughed. "You are wrong though. Sorry."

"…ah man. But only three more…right?" she asked.

"Yep. You're doing good."

Vivian sighed as she went back to the convention. She seriously thought she was right that time.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…hey you!" Rawk yelled at a lakitu he found. "You seem to be a huge fan. Do you know the order to the Mario Kart 64 tournament?"

"Yeah, I know the order. It is SOOO easy to remember. It's as easy as A, B, D." the lakitu laughed.

"Well if it is that easy…wait a minute, isn't it A, B, C?" the fighter asked.

"…it was?"

"…maybe I should ask someone else…" Rawk muttered under his breath.

**Mamar/Vivian**

"…well?" Mamar impatiently asked the koopa she was asking.

"…well…I remember Rainbow Road was last. Banshee Boardwalk was right before it. And Yoshi's Valley was before that." He mumbled.

"Thanks, but do you remember any earlier courses?" Mamar asked again.

"Hey wait a minute…can you repeat what you just said?" Vivian interrupted as she arrived at where they were.

"Hmm? Sure…Rainbow Road was the last course in the 64 tournament, Banshee Boardwalk was second to last, and Yoshi's Valley was right before that." he said again.

"GREAT! THANKS!" Vivian thanked as she ran over to find out what time it was."

"…glad to have helped you." the koopa thanked.

"Alright…now where were WE!" Mamar laughed as she got the koopa's attention again.

**Axem Pink**

Pink was standing in front of a group of people. She was asking them the order, so they came together to think about it together. Pink, however, didn't have any time on her hand to be waiting.

"WHAT'S THE ORDER ALREADY PEOPLE!" Pink yelled at the people she was asking.

"Gosh, no need to yell!" a toad replied as she walked away. As she left, the other members of the group left.

"…GOSH! ALL I WAS DOING WAS ASKING!" she yelled back at them.

"Asking us rudely." The toad told her as they went away to the other side of the convention.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Last**

The two boos were happy to be at the clue box. They opened it up as fast as possible and began to read.

"Roadblock time. 'Who knows their Mario Kart?'" Bow read.

"…I have no real preference on who does this one." Bootler told her.

"…I guess I can do this one. I really don't care though." Bow told him again before she began to read the clue. "…well this shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Bootler joined the group of people waiting as Bow attempted to answer the order. She was soon sent into the convention.

Mario's Circuit was very clean. It is a staple land for the Mario Kart tournaments. Every single tournament has always had one of their courses on this land. The area is named after Mario because of the plumber's successes in the tournaments. The land itself isn't too far away from Circuit City, so residents constantly visit the land. Many people were there at this moment, walking over the many courses. Heck, some people were driving their cars over them, pretending to be part of the races.

Standing in front of the Mario Circuit course used in the most recent Mario Kart Wii tournament was a dry bones we all know. Standing next to him was a toad racer. He was apparently in the Minor Leagues of the race and was hoping to get good enough so he could race against Mario and the other big name racers.

"If only I knew about this race before…I would have definitely signed up with my doubles partner!" the toad sighed. "We'd have won every leg and than win the final leg."

"…you do know if ratings are good enough that there will be a second season…right?" Erik asked him.

"I know that, but I'd want to be THE original winner, not the winner of some other season."

"…personally you should just hope to get on, let alone win a season you aren't even a part of."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…hey cars are coming. They ones from the race?" he asked.

Erik alerted himself as three cars pulled up into Mario's Circuit.

**?/?/?**

Three teams all ran up to the mat. They all looked at Erik, wanting to hear what they wanted to hear.

"Hey, welcome to Circuit City, home of Mario Kart!" the toad said as pointed to the course behind him.

"Thanks!" the racers all replied.

"…Plenn and Thriff…you are team number one!" Erik started. "Wendy O and Lemmy, you are team number two. Lima and Peasley, you are team number three!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; First; 3:03 P.M.**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Second; 3:03 P.M.**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third; 3:03 P.M.**

The alliance all looked at him in excitement. Plenn and Thriff gave each other a hug before jumping up and down. Wendy and Lemmy laughed in excitement. Lima and Peasley both had very huge smiles. They all soon gave each other high-fives.

"We got it gang!" Thriff cheered. "We got first!"

"Looks like we are the top of the totem pole now!" Plenn laughed.

"Looks like we all do work good together." Lima noted.

"We all do work very well." Peasley agreed.

"Great job!" Lemmy summed up everyone's thoughts about the others' performances. Wendy nodded at his words.

"…glad to see all of you are so excited." Erik laughed. "…but now I do have better news for Plenn and Thriff."

The two brothers turned to the dry bones.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you both have won your own custom made karts!" Erik started. "These karts will be exactly similar to the karts used in the Mario Kart tournaments and you can custom design both of them in whatever way you want!"

"Thank you!" Plenn thanked Erik.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! OUR OWN KARTS!" Thriff roared in excitement. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE! I'VE WANTED TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS TOURNAMENT FOR SO LONG…PERHAPS WITH A KART I CAN KEEP PRACTICING UNTIL I GET THE EXPERIENCE TO DO SO!"

"…wow…you two seem really excited." Erik noted.

"We are!" Thriff said as he grabbed Plenn by the shoulder. "All of us," the toad than pointed to the other teams behind him "have been working our buts off. So I'm very happy that we are at the top. And I'm happy that they placed really well too."

"Thriff was really excited when we finished this leg. Maybe it was the fact we won. Maybe it was because of the kart. Regardless, he was seriously happy." Plenn laughed. "Nevertheless, I am pleased by our placement. We've been wanting first for quite sometime, so it feels good to have earned it. And our alliance actually helped us this leg…now if they keep helping us we might actually stay in it."

**?**

As the alliance began to walk off, the next team arrived. They were all quite shocked at seeing them, but they replaced their looks of shock with a look of disappointment.

"Welcome to Mario Circuit, home of Mario Kart!" the toad greeted.

"…" the duo just listened.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are team number four!" Erik told them.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Fourth; 3:05 P.M.**

"Best placement yet!" Jr. laughed.

"Yeah…" Bowser agreed. He noticed the alliance leaving as he was talking. "Hold it. You six! Stay here!"

The six of them all turned around to look at the koopa.

"…what do you want pops?" Lemmy asked coldly.

"…look…I'm not expecting an acceptance, but I might as well say it anyway…Lemmy…Wendy…I'm sorry." Bowser said, with actual emotion in his voice.

"…wait a minute…did I just hear that right…did you say you were sorry?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I realized that I was harsh on you during leg two. I shouldn't have said you were not ready for this competition. You are both stronger than I ever imagined and I am sorry to have underestimated your capabilities." Bowser apologized.

"Er…thank you?" Lemmy said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"However, now that I know you are all big threats, I must do everything in my power to eliminate you and your little friends. I'm sorry, but you all have got to go and I will do everything I can to make sure that happens."

"…huh?" Lemmy asked.

"Just needed to get that off my chest. It really isn't like me, so I might have as well gotten it over." Bowser said before he walked away.

"…wait what was that." Thriff asked in confusion.

"…I am confused…what happened? Did Pops just apologize to us?" Lemmy asked. "He said he realized that he was being a jerk to us earlier in the leg and we deserve to be here in this race. Yet he still thinks we need to go, but now because we are threats? I'm confused. I mean, I'm happy if he is starting to respect me and Wendy but…I don't know it just seems kinda random…not something like our 'King Dad' would do. But whatever…if he starts being nice to us than I will be happy."

**Axem Pink**

"…are you sure you're right?" Pink asked a koopa she was asking.

"Yes I am!" he exclaimed.

"…are you really sure?" she asked again.

"Yes I am."

"…are you absolutely positive?"

"You're starting to get annoying. Can you stop asking me that? I am positive that the order I gave you was the right order." the koopa said, slightly irritated.

"I'm just making sure. Gosh, is everyone in the world a jerk?" she muttered under her breath.

**Vivian**

"…Rainbow Road is last." Vivian concluded .

"Congratulations!" the shy guy exclaimed. "You can finally have your clue!"

"Oh it's about time!" Vivian laughed as she received her clue. "Beldam! I got the clue!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Vivian read.

"Let's go than." Beldam ordered as she and Vivian got in their car. "Er…you did a good job there Vivian. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you!" Vivian laughed.

"I definitely think my sister is trying a little too hard to be her old self." Vivian admitted. "I really don't care if she tries to hard though, because this is the nicest she has been to me in forever, so I will milk it as much as possible."

**Rawk Hawk**

"That's incorrect." the shy guy at the front of the convention said.

"…I'm getting irritated now." Rawk fumed as he stomped the ground.

"Well think on the bright side, you have nine of the courses right. You only need seven more and than you're done."

"…yeah…" Rawk ignored the shy guy and ran back into the convention.

**Bow**

"…well…I think it is right." a yoshi said.

"I'll take your word for it. You seem to be a big fan." Bow laughed. "That means you are probably right!"

"Well…I only became a fan after the Super Circuit Tournament. That was the one right after this one…oh but don't get scared, I watched re-runs."

"…" Bow indeed got scared at this moment.

"No I'm positive it is right. No need to worry."

"…thanks for your time." Bow thanked as she left to ask someone else for clarification.

**Mamar**

"Well…it is it right?" Mamar asked the shy guy. She had just re-presented her order again.

"…yes it is. Here is your clue. Congratulations!" he replied as he handed her clue.

"It is? I got the rest right? YEAH!" Mamar laughed as she accepted the clue. "I GOT IT MISSTAR!"

"YES!" the other star spirit squealed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Mamar read.

"Come on Mamar. Let's get to the pitstop already!" Misstar recommended.

"Of course! We should already be on our way!"

The two star spirits headed to their car and drove off, hoping to arrive at the pitstop fast.

**Axem Pink**

"Incorrect. You were only able to get the first four." the shy guy said.

"What? But I got like thousands of people to say this was right." Pink complained.

"Apparently they were all wrong. I'm sorry."

"…THIS SUCKS! I HATE YOU RED FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!" Pink yelled at her partner, loud enough for him to hear from afar.

"…does she seriously think that I care?" Red laughed.

"…if you really don't like her, than why are you even partnered with her?" Bootler asked, slightly disgusted by his hatred for his partner.

"We work together and I thought I had the best chance to win with her. I seriously now think I should have brought Green or Black. Green is smart enough and Black is quick enough. Both could have helped me more on this race than HER! Heck, Yellow would have been a better partner. I mean he is strong." Red rambled on.

"…dude…no one cares about your hatred for her." Tundra muttered.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The two shadow sirens ran on to the mat and looked Erik in the eyes.

"Welcome to Circuit City, home of Mario Kart!" the toad greeted.

"Thanks!" they replied.

"…Vivian and Beldam…you are the fifth team to arrive." Erik told them.

The two nodded.

"However, because you two are marked for elimination, you must wait thirty minutes before I can check you in."

"We understand." Beldam told him as she and Vivian walked to the side and waited for their thirty minutes to run up.

**Bow**

"…incorrect. My apologies. On the plus side, that's eight courses done." the shy guy said. "That's half of them. And on your second attempt. That's real good."

"So I'm doing well than? Excellent!" exclaimed Bow. "Back to the convention for me though. See you soon."

**Rawk Hawk**

"…well?" Rawk asked the shy guy as he finished. "Don't tick me off more and send me back in."

"…well I wont. You got it. Congratulations!" he said as he handed Rawk his clue.

"Oh FINALLY!" the fighter yelled. "TUNDRA! GET OVER HERE!"

"Huh? Oh you're done. Good." Tundra said as he ran over to his partner.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Rawk Hawk read.

"Pitstop baby!" Tundra laughed. "Let's get this leg done with!"

"Oh yeah. LET'S RAWK!"

The two fighters got in their car and sped away as fast as almost anyone could.

**?**

The two sirens grew dismayed as a team appeared and ran to Erik.

"Welcome to Circuit City, home of Mario Kart!" the toad greeted.

"Thanks!" they replied

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number five!" Erik told them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fifth; 3:32 P.M.**

"WOOHOO!" the two star spirits cheered.

"Hmm? Fifth is a horrible place. Why are you happy?" the toad asked them.

"We've been trailing behind everyone for most of the race, so it feels good to be relatively high up again." Mamar told him.

"You're telling me!" Misstar laughed as she gave her partner a hug.

**Bow**

"…this is right isn't it? Yoshi's Valley and Rainbow Road are the last two right?" Bow asked a fellow boo.

"Yes it is. I'd know." she told her.

"Thanks!" Bow said. "…well now I have everything. Now…to wait out the rest of the time."

**Axem Pink**

"…hurry up and remember!" Pink ordered a koopa super fan. "I was just sent back here by that shy guy so I'd prefer to get my info right this time."

"…what? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just keep trying to remember!" Pink ordered.

"Getting bossy, aren't we?" the koopa sneered as she began to try to remember. "Do you have paper and pencil? Cause I think I remember and you might want to write it down."

"YES!" Pink squealed as she wrote down what she thought was right.

**?**

The next team ran up to the mat. Vivian and Beldam sighed from a distance.

"Welcome to Circuit City, home of Mario Kart!" the toad greeted.

"Thanks a lot. Nice city. Wouldn't mind staying here a little longer…" one of the racers said to him.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…" Erik started "…you are team number six!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Sixth; 3:41 P.M.**

"Better than second to last, but I don't like it." Rawk grumbled a bit.

"I agree. But I'm happy we're still here." Tundra said.

**Bow**

"Sorry, but that's wrong." the shy guy said as Bow was saying her order again.

"…what? I was certain this time." Bow frowned.

"You have thirteen right though. Just need three more." he encouraged.

"Well that is true. Thanks for telling me." Bow thanked as she ran back to the convention.

**Axem Pink**

"…incorrect." the shy guy told her.

"…are you kidding me? Seriously!" the female ranger yelled in frustration.

"You're almost done though if that eases the frustration. Just three more to go."

"…that's too many…gosh I have a feeling that if this keeps up than Red and I will be going home."

**?**

The two sisters just looked at a watch and smiled. Erik motioned for them to come over. They than ran up to him and the toad.

"It has been thirty minutes so I can check you both in. Vivian and Beldam, you are now team number seven!" Erik announced.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Seventh; 3:48 P.M.**

"So we survived our mistakes last leg. That's a relief." Beldam sighed.

"Heh, yes it is!" Vivian cheered.

**Bow**

"Sir, I can't afford any mistakes. Are you SURE that Banshee Boardwalk and Rainbow Road were the last two?" Bow asked for reassurance.

"Yes I am. This was my favorite tournament so I made sure to remember this one." the toad she was asking told her.

"Alright than. Thank you very much for your assistance." Bow told him before heading to the front of the convention to wait out the rest of the twenty minutes.

**Axem Pink**

"This can't be wrong!" Pink told a koopa she was asking. "If this wrong than I am screwed. So…I will ask you again…are you right? Or are you just guessing?"

"I am positive!" she told her. "I'm a huge fan. No one can rival my love for the race. So, I think I am right!"

"For my sake, you better!" Pink told her as she left.

**Bow**

"…Banshee Boardwalk was fifteenth and Rainbow Road was sixteenth…" Bow said, hoping to hear that she was right.

"Well looks like you got it! Congratulations!" the shy guy told her as he handed her the clue.

"Splendid! Thank you so very much!" Bow thanked the shy guy with a hug.

"Think nothing of it!" he replied as he watched Bow run up to her partner.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Bow read.

"Hmm…we need to make our way as fast as possible." Bootler suggested.

"I know that Bootler!" Bow told him as she ran to their car. They both than drove off.

**Axem Pink**

"…well?" Pink impatiently added to the end of her list.

"Congratulations! That is correct!" the shy guy cheered as he handed her the clue. "You probably want this, right?"

"HECK YES!" the ranger cheered as she ran to her partner. "GET OVER HERE RED! I GOT IT!"

"FINALLY!" he yelled back.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, at Mario's Circuit.'" Pink read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Red added.

"Than why are we still here? Let's go already!" Pink ordered.

"Since when do you care about this thing?" Red sneered as he and Pink got in their car.

"Well the more stress this race puts on me, the more I just want to win so I can say it was worth it. There! You happy?" she told him.

"So you are actually willing to work?" he asked.

"I'VE BEEN WORKING! My butt off too! I think it is YOU who needs to work harder." she told him.

"Where do you get off, telling me I don't work hard? I'VE been DRAGGING YOU around this whole race."

"Well I now am paying attention and now I want to win. And now the more I pay attention, the more I realize you've been dragging me down!"

"Me? Drag you down? It is the other way!"

Red and Pink continued their argument until they realized that they were wasting time. The two than drove off, bickering along the way.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

"…oh my gosh…where are we?" Bow asked her butler.

"…why do I think we are lost?" Bootler mumbled.

"…this is not good. Not good at all."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…and all of that shows I've been working harder than you since this race started!" Red rambled on.

"…holy crap will you just SHUT UP ALREDY!" Pink yelled at him. "With all of your noise, I don't even know if I'm going the right way!"

"THERE! That's proof that I've been working harder. I can listen to you yell and still get us to the right place!" he continued.

"…RED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP IF WE GET ELIMINATED!" Pink yelled at him. "…oh gosh, you got me so worked up I don't even know where I am anymore…hold on a minute jerk!"

**?/?**

Both of the cars arrived at the same time. When the teams noticed each other, the race to the mat began.

"…ooh. Look! A foot race! YAY!" the toad greeter cheered as he watched the race.

Bow and Bootler were able to leave their car faster than the rangers, and therefore, had a bigger lead. However, the rangers were faster, and therefore, were catching up on the two boos. As they all neared Erik, it was almost neck and neck, but one team could be seen a little bit ahead of the other.

"I love races! Nice one!" the toad laughed. "But I still prefer kart races. A lot more entertaining. And longer. Well whatever. Welcome to Circuit City, home of Mario Kart!"

"Thank you!" Bow and Bootler replied. Pink and Red nodded.

"…" Erik stared at all four of them.

"…oh the suspense is killing me…" Bow laughed. "Erik, please don't stall to make this dramatic."

"…" Erik still stared at them.

"Um…Erik…would you care to stop that and just tell us the results?" Bootler asked him.

"…" Erik continued to stare at them.

"…JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Red roared at him.

"…no fun at all. Well…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are team number eight."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Eighth; 4:11 P.M.**

"…oh what a relief…" Pink sighed. Red laughed a bit.

"…oh shoot. And we did so well last leg." Bow sighed.

"…" Bootler listened.

"…as you probably know now, Bow and Bootler, you are the last team to arrive.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; Last Place; 4:12 P.M.**

"…well this is slightly humiliating…going from first to last…" Bow laughed.

"Indeed it is madam." Bootler added, slightly disappointed.

"…now I realize the chances of it are really small because you just gave it to Vivian and Beldam…but is there any chance this could be a non elimination leg?" Bow hopefully asked.

"Unfortunately no. I am sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race." Erik sadly said.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler**

**Finishing Place: 9th (ELIMINATED)**

"I was afraid of that." Bow sighed. "Well you can't win everything, eh? Well whatever I guess."

"How has your relationship changed as a result of the race?" Erik asked the two, curious hear what the two boos had to say.

"…well…I used to find Bootler's over-protectiveness towards me slightly annoying. But I think I am starting to understand him more and the full reason why he has been overprotective with me." Bow admitted. "Heh, he's like the grandpa I never had."

"…you saying that to me makes me happier than I could ever be with a million coins." Bootler cried as he gave Bow a hug.

"Well we didn't win the whole thing. Not really surprising, but I had hopes that we would." Bow laughed. "Well it really doesn't matter. Just because Bootler and I only lasted for five legs doesn't mean we didn't have the time of our life. I had that and more. And I really think I get along better with my old butler. Glad to say we got something out of this race besides one prize and good memories and friends."

"I still remember her telling me that I was like the grandfather she never had. That made this race special to me." Bootler said. "I have no real family, so she is the closest thing to one that I have. She has been my little granddaughter for as far as I can remember, and I am so very grateful she sees me as her grandfather. No amount of money is worth that relationship to me."

"Well I guess it is time to leave. Off on the express to loserville." Bow laughed as she and Bootler began to disappear as they walked off.

The madam and butler seemed to not always see each other eye to eye before the race, but apparently, their relationship changed into something as strong as a family bond. Most likely, that bond will stay that strong many years after the race has finished.

_Next time…on the Amazing Race._

_Problems with their flight leads to very bad luck for two teams._

"We were supposed to be in FIRST with this flight!" Bowser roared in frustration. "WHY IS OURS SO DELAYED!

"…this can't be happening. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Red yelled. "We were supposed to have an hour lead over the other six teams…now it seems like it is me and Pink in a race with Bowser and Jr.…oh gosh we are screwed."

_One team is able to surge ahead of the others._

"What? How'd they finish so fast?"

"This isn't right!"

"Yes! We are finally doing good in this race!"

_And with one mistake, the alliance is separated._

"…what? Are you kidding me? I have to do that again?"

"…do you want us to wait for you guys?"

"…no. It is fine. If you all wait for us than you'll be at risk for elimination. Better let us fend for ourselves."

"But…"

"Go already! I don't want any of you guys to get eliminated because of us!"

And with those words, the rest of the alliance left the pair by themselves.


	7. Leg 6: A Shell Full of Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario or the Amazing Race in any way, shape, or form. I don't own anything really...I'm just that pathetic :p**

**Author's Note: Well...it's been over a year since I last updated. I am so sorry. Schoolwork has been the death of me. High School is fun...it is amazing...I love it! But it eats away my time! Classes are hard and since I'm in my school's marching band, that kills even more time. But hey...I'm having fun and I can write every now and then. I ended up getting a lot of time. So..here is the result. Anyway...**

**The Bowser Monster: I hope you realize I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry if I offended you :( Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Drrockz: I have continued! Muahaha! Yes, I am indeed still alive and I still write...just when I can. Anyway, I'm happy you are enjoying it so far! **

**Tom Nook: I liked Bow and Bootler too, as I did Popple and Croco and Kooper and Bombette! I'm getting attached to my teams! This can't happen...this'll be a long run if that goes on! Anyway, interesting analysis on the alliance. I'm not saying if you are correct or not though, but I like seeing those. They make me happy. Anyway, no, the italics were not meant to be there that often. That was a mistake made when I uploaded it to here. My bad. But it's not that bad...was it?**

**Hyrule King: They are popular? Funny. I was just doing it cause I liked the idea :p I love Mario Kart so I wanted to make a leg based off that. I couldn't decide which track...so I just did the stereotypical center track (the Mario Circuits, Luigi Circuits, etc.). Also, I was watching season 14 when it was on haha. I was more for Tammy and Victor personally, but I would have been happy if Margie and Luke won. I liked them too! :) ...if anyone cares, I was for Gary and Matt and Flight Time and Big Easy in season 15 and I was for Jet and Cord and Steve and Allie in season 16.**

**The Smart One: Really? Are you serious? That makes me feel really well! Thanks! I hope it's that good haha! Well, sorry for the wait, but here it is! I hope it was worth it and I hope it is still that good!**

**DonPianta: Fast enough for you? :p The possible pitstop...I'm not making any comments on that haha! And that's an interesting idea about the double non-elim...it's been done in actual show before...so maybe later (or maybe in a later season if I get more time to write another season, like I plan on doing).**

**...that's all the witty things I can say to you commenters. Anyway, thanks for reading and here is the long-awaited chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. But anyway...enjoy! :)  
**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Nine teams of two left the luxurious Marrymore and travelled to the extremely fast Circuit City. Upon arrival, Plenn and Thriff stole a taxi that Bowser and Jr. called in for._

"WHERE'S OUR TAXI!" Bowser roared.

"…are you sure I got the right people?" the driver asked. "…no offense, but neither of you seem like someone named Bowser."

"No. You got the right people." Plenn reassured.

_At the detour, Bow and Bootler began to have problems,_

_"…__still took three minutes. I must say something, even for beginners' standards, you both suck!" the toad laughed as he saw Bow and Bootler's second time._

_"…__thanks for the encouragement." Bow sighed._

_While throughout the leg, the two Axem Rangers got on each others' nerves._

"YOUR LOGIC SUCKS! JUST LET ME DO THE THINKING!"

"…I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU RED! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

_But their arguments truly annoyed the other racers_

"…dude…no one cares about your hatred for her." Tundra muttered.

_After a long session of teamwork and success, the alliance against Bowser arrived before the others. Plenn and Thriff, however, were the members that got the real first place position._

"Great job!" Lemmy summed up everyone's thoughts about the others' performances.

_In the end, it became a race to avoid elimination between the Axem Rangers and Bow and Bootler. Unfortunately for the two boos, they were the last to arrive, and were eliminated._

"I was afraid of that." Bow sighed. "Well you can't win everything, eh? Well whatever I guess."

**Toad Bros Drive Past the Competition; Bow and Bootler Lost the Lead**

_Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Circuit City. It is well-known as the fastest city in the world. With the highest speed limit in the world, the fastest drivers in the world, and Mario Kart, it well earns the title. Because of Mario Kart, the city has earned international notoriety by all of the many fans across the world. One of the most common areas in Circuit City that is used in the Mario Kart Grand Prix tournaments is Mario's Circuit. Appropriately named after the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and world-class racer, this grassland outside of town was the fifth pitstop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will the alliance remain strong, even though Plenn and Thriff doubt they will stay in it for very long? Will Vivian and Beldam, now unaffected by their penalty, be able to use their relationship to benefit their race? And can the Axem Rangers finally stop fighting so they can get out of last place?_

_Plenn and Thriff, who arrived first at 3:03 P.M…_

"We got it gang!" Thriff cheered. "We got first!"

"Looks like we are the top of the totem pole now!" Plenn laughed.

…_will depart, at 3:03 A.M._

Mario's Circuit was still as majestic in the night. All of the courses used in the races were now closed to the public, yet they released a certain energy from them that just made someone feel energized. No public person was allowed into the grassland this late at night. It, like most areas of the city that weren't bars, were closed at night. However, a few people could be seen around the Mario Circuit course used in the Mario Kart Wii tournament. They were standing on a mat, just stating at a watch.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; First to Depart; 3:03 A.M.**

Plenn smiled as he watched the minutes hand on his watch get closer to time. He was wearing a black shirt with an image of Rougeport and silver running shorts. Thriff was also eagerly awaiting the time to leave. He was wearing a green sweatshirt that had a picture of Mario's Red Fire kart on it and khaki shorts.

"…wow…leaving in first feels great!" Thriff laughed.

"It is great. We've worked our butts off for this place and we finally got it." Plenn replied happily. "…well I think it is time to open this clue!"

The toad from Rougeport opened the clue and read it to his brother.

"Route info, 'Drive to the Circuit City Airport and board a flight to Petalburg. Once there, take a taxi to the house of the former mayor and have a chat with him. You will then receive your next clue.'" Plenn read.

_Teams must now drive to the Circuit City Airport and board a flight to Petalburg, a very peaceful town located near Rougeport. Once they arrive, teams must than take a taxi nine miles to the pink house that belongs to Kroop, the former mayor of Petalburg. After they give him a little visit and chat, he will hand them their next clue._

"'You have 48 coins for this leg of the race.'" Plenn concluded.

"Petalburg? That's relatively close to Rougeport. Weird…they'd send us somewhere so close to your home and my former home…not like I ever really went there often…but still kinda weird." Thriff mumbled.

"What can we say Plenn, not everyone lives near Rougeport, so Petalburg will be an interesting place to visit I think for them. And for me as well." Plenn told him.

"…well true. But…whatever. Let's wait for our group," Thriff started before noticing his brother sigh "and then head out with them. Maybe they can help us get a good flight?"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe…"

"It's not like I don't get along with Wendy and Lemmy and Peasley and Lima. We are friends with them and I'm sure we will remain friends with them after this race. It is just…Thriff and I really want to win this race and I don't think we can win it with them." Plenn admitted. "Lima and Peasley are really slow and Wendy and Lemmy like working together, and therefore we must slow down so Lima and Peasley can keep up. It's just complicating. I'd think we would have a really good chance of being eliminated if it was down to us three racing to avoid last. That is why we plan to leave as soon as possible…just we want Bowser and Jr. gone a.s.a.p. The two of them together, because of their intimidation skills and Bowser's strength, are more of a threat than sticking with our alliance is. Plus we all want them gone, and I think there might be a chance they will get eliminated if we work together. But once those two are gone, we are ditching this alliance. No hard feelings towards the others though."

"You ready Thriff? I got our car ready!" Plenn told his brother.

"Don't you remember that we have to wait for our alliance?" Thriff reminded him. Plenn looked a little upset. "Hey don't worry. We'll be back working solo once the deranged father and son are gone."

"…watch they will last till the bitter end. Then we can never leave the group." Plenn mumbled.

"Oh they aren't THAT good of racers to make it too far. I'm sure they will be gone soon. So let's just stick with the group and than we can ditch them later."

"Alright, alright." Plenn sighed.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Second to Depart; 3:03 A.M.**

Wendy and Lemmy watched Plenn and Thriff wait for them and Lima and Peasley. They soon opened up their clue. Wendy was wearing a pink jacket with heart designs on it over a red shirt and she had on jeans. She also had on a blue polka-doted bow. Lemmy was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with jeans. He also had a blue hat that had the words "Koopa University Alumni" on it.

"Well now…looks like it is time." Wendy mumbled as she checked her watch. "Open the clue Lemmy!"

Lemmy nodded as he opened the clue and began to read, "'Drive to the Circuit City Airport…'"

"Looks like papa and Jr. are coming after us…but they respect us?" Wendy muttered in confusion. "They were nicer to us at the pitstop, actually associating us and associating with our alliance. I don't know what happened…he's just respecting us again…kinda weird. But we can't back down from our alliance. They still want us gone so it's not like we aren't going to wish they get eliminated soon. We want them gone this leg if now they are going to try to get us eliminated. But it is nicer to see him not being mean to me and Lemmy."

"Hey Plenn! Hey Thriff!" Lemmy called to the brothers. "Thanks for waiting for us. Lima and Peasley will be coming soon."

"Good. Once they get here, we leave immediately." Plenn ordered. The siblings nodded at his words.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Third to Depart; 3:03 A.M.**

Lima and Peasley smiled as they opened their clue. Lima was wearing a green dress that covered her body. The dress had little beans on them. Peasley was wearing a white t-shirt with red athletic shorts.

"…and board a flight to Petalburg…" Peasley read.

"The competition is starting to get really strong. Currently though, we are in a strong alliance with Lemmy and Wendy and Plenn and Thriff so I'm not worried about our threats though." Lima admitted. "We help each other out when we are at our weakest moment in this thing. And we all get along so well. I have no doubt we will stay together when Bowser and Jr. are gone. We will help each other get to the finals too. I'm absolutely positive."

"Thanks for waiting for us!" Lima thanked. "You guys ready to start this thing?"

"Yep! Let's get this started than!" Lemmy ordered. Everyone else agreed as they got in their cars and drove off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Fourth to Depart; 3:05 A.M.**

The father and son watched the alliance drive off in their cars. Bowser than opened his clue at the time. He was seen wearing a fire red sweater over his body. He also had black sweat pants on. Jr. was wearing a green bandana and also had on a white t-shirt and red shorts.

"'…Once there, take a taxi…'" Bowser read.

"Well we did our best yet this leg. We are in the top half!" Jr. beamed. "But people are now getting really, really, and I mean REALLY good now. I wonder if dad and I can have some good luck and start to do better in this thing. This is way too fun to just leave this early!"

"We are doing better Jr.! Let's keep up this good luck by doing better this leg! So LET'S GO!" Bowser ordered.

"YES SIR!" Jr. roared back as the duo both got in their car and drove off.

**Wendy O and Lemmy/Lima and Peasley/Plenn and Thriff**

"Hmm…the airport is closed at the moment…" Wendy noted.

"…that means every other team is going to catch up…" Thriff sighed.

"It won't matter! I'm absolutely positive we will find the best and fast flight here!" Lima told the group. "As soon as the airport opens up, we will find the flight almost immediately. I'm sure of it!"

"That's one thing that irritates me about Lima!" Peasley admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I like her and I understand optimism, but she is way too overly-optimistic when she doesn't even need to be. When she keeps trying to tell you something is not as bad as it seems, or she trying to make a situations seem better, it just irritates me to no end. It's like she has no negative bone in her at all. I mean…I might be wrong about this…but she has to realize that optimism to the extent she takes it to doesn't do as much as she thinks it does! Actually, it kinda irritates people…people like me!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fifth to Depart; 3:32 A.M.**

Misstar had two ribbons, one blue and one pink, tied to her head. She also had on a star-shaped watch, which she was constantly checking to make sure she and her partner left at the right time. Mamar had on a green hat instead of her usual headdress. On her hat, the words "Wishes Come True" were written on it.

"'…to the house of the former mayor…'" Misstar continued to read.

"I think Mamar and I are starting to get better at this race now. We weren't necessarily behind everyone last leg…we were in the middle of the pack." Misstar laughed. "That's definitely better than being in the far back. But I think Mamar still wants to move up. And I agree! I want one of those leg prizes…"

"Here's hoping we can finally get in the top placements this leg!" Misstar said as she raised her hand. Mamar laughed as she gave her best friend a high-five.

"Oh I hope we do that well!" she kept laughing as they both got in their car and drove off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Sixth to Depart; 3:41 A.M.**

Tundra opened the clue as fast as he could and began to read aloud. He was wearing a long blue shirt. He also had on a hat that had the words "Glitz-Pit Major League" on it. Rawk was wearing an orange jacket with the words "I am The Champion" printed on it.

"'…and have a chat with him…'" Tundra continued.

"Oh we are SO ready for this leg! Tundra and I will re-start our engines again and claim our top place! And I'm confident it will be this leg" Rawk roared. "I have no doubt that we will kick major butt all the way to the end! But we can't do that until we get back our momentum. So…we will start it up again this leg and than no one will ever stop us!"

"Come ON Tundra!" Rawk yelled at his partner from the car. "I got the car already! Hurry up and get in! Let's get this boring leg over with!...I mean really. To Petalburg? Of all places! This will be so easy and boring!" the fighter proceeded to whine.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. And stop whining!" the white yoshi replied as he rolled his eyes.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Seventh to Depart; 3:48 A.M.**

Vivian and Beldam both were wearing their traditional hats in red and blue. They both also had sunglasses on, in case if it ever got really bright in the morning. Beldam mentioned something about the sun in Circuit City being a little too bright for her taste.

"'…You will than receive your next clue.'" Beldam read to her sister.

"I think on this leg, Beldam and I will do really well." Vivian predicted. "This is going to be our first leg that we truly get along and we don't have a penalty on our shoulders. Now that we are not marked for elimination, we can go through the next legs, and hopefully, do really well!"

"Come on! Let's start this thing!" Beldam ordered as she got in their car.

"Yes sis!" Vivian replied as she got in as well.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Last to Depart; 4:11 A.M.**

Red and Pink were both wearing jackets in their trademark colors of red and pink. Red's jacket had a symbol that seemed like an axe on his while Pink's jacket had no actual design except a couple of stripes. She was also still wearing the heart-shaped sunglasses she bought in leg four.

"'You have 48 coins for this leg of the race.'" Red finished reading.

"This is seriously NOT good. Last leg was not good even remotely. We were almost eliminated!" Red growled in frustration. "It's all that good-for-nothing Pink's fault. She took way too long on that roadblock. Even the boos finished before us. Seriously, it's getting harder to drag her around this race and still remain in it."

"Come on Pink! We need to get to the airport and on a plane ASAP!" Red yelled to his partner.

"Oh for the love of…just relax! And don't tell me what to do!" Pink yelled back as the duo both got in their car.

The rangers arrived at the airport around the time the airport opened. Immediately, all the teams headed out looking for the fastest flight.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Excuse me ma'am!" Tundra said as he got the attention of the clerk. "Can you give us tickets for the fastest flight to Petalburg?"

"Petalburg? Who would want to go there?" the toad clerk laughed. "That's so far away, and nothing is there."

"…tickets please!" Rawk demanded.

"…well you two are no fun. Well the fastest flight to Petalburg leaves at 8:00 A.M and arrives at Petalburg at 3:56 P.M. It's Mushroom International 697. Here are your tickets!" the clerk sighed as she handed them their tickets.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Mushroom International 697

"Come on Tundra! Let's head over to the gate and wait!" Rawk yelled to his partner as he left. Tundra followed him.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Hey you!" Jr. yelled at a boo clerk. "What's the fastest flight to Petalburg? And you better get us the fastest one!"

"…eek." the boo squealed. "Well Flower Flyer 781 leaves at 6:45 A.M and arrives at 2:00 P.M."

"Heh, that'll do! Tickets! Now!" Bowser ordered.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: First on Flower Flyer 781

"Here you go!" the boo said as she handed them the tickets. The father and son nodded as they ran off to their gate.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"So the Mushroom International flight is the fastest to Petalburg, right?" Mamar asked the toad clerk again for reassurance.

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes." she sighed. "The place is so boring so I have nooo idea why you two want to go there but whatever. Live your boring lives the way you want to I guess. Here are the tickets!

Misstar and Mamar: Second on Mushroom International 697

"…thanks." Misstar quietly said, slightly insulted. The two star spirits ran over to their gate.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy/ Lima and Peasley**

"Six tickets to Petalburg please!" Thriff announced to the clerk. "Fastest you got!"

"Ugh, another set of tickets to THERE? Honestly, I don't see why anyone wants to got there. But whatev. Here's the tickets! It's Mushroom International, flight 697!"

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Mushroom International 697

Wendy O and Lemmy: Fourth on Mushroom International 697

Lima and Peasley: Fifth on Mushroom International 697

"Er…thanks." Peasley muttered as the alliance walked off.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…so this is the fastest flight right?" Red asked. "Nothing leaves earlier than 6:45?"

"No. Nothing does." the clerk replied. "This is the fastest flight!"

"…something about this flight seems kinda…wrong." Pink muttered. "…I think we should get a different one."

"You are ridiculous! Nothing leaves earlier!" Red sneered as he turned to the boo clerk. "Tickets to Petalburg please!"

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Second of Flower Flyer 781

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…are you sure you two want to go there?" the toad clerk asked.

"…yes…yes…for the third time, yes!" Beldam said, clearly losing her patience.

"…the place isn't really that good of a place. You should stay here!"

"We are going there for a race! Please just give us the tickets!" Vivian implored.

"A race? This city has thousands of races! What makes this race so special?"

"…JUST GIVE US THE TICKETS PLEASE!" Beldam roared.

"…eek."

Vivian and Beldam: Sixth on Mushroom International 697

"Thanks!" Vivian said as she walked away with the tickets. Beldam followed as she tried to calm herself down.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr./Axem Red and Axem Pink**

"This is Flower Flyer flight 781. We are sorry to say there is a delay in our flight." a koopa flight attendant reported.

"What!" Bowser roared. He than ran up and asked the flight attendant at the check-in desk for the flight. "Since when?"

"You see, the flight is supposed to arrive here from Speed City. However, there apparently appears to be very bad weather over there. Thunderstorms to be exact. The flight can't leave the Speed City Airport, even though it is only a 42 minute flight."

"…you have got to be kidding. You have got to be frickin kidding me!" Bowser grumbled as he went back to his son. "Did you hear that Jr.? Some stupid thunderstorm is causing are flight to be delayed!"

"What?" Jr. pouted. "But that gets rid of our lead!"

"No. It will pass by! It has to! Our flight will not be delayed for too long! It just won't!" Bowser said, trying to cheer Jr. up.

"…" Red sighed as he listened in on the father and son. "Pink we are in big trouble!"

"Big trouble? This is worse than THAT! What happens if we get delayed for too long?" Pink asked.

"Don't think like that!" Red barked back. "We won't get delayed for too long, just like Bowser just said."

"Dang it Red, STOP BEING SO OPTIMISTIC!" Pink yelled back. "THERE IS A CHANCE WE COULD BE BEHIND ALL THE OTHER TEAMS BECAUSE OF THIS DELAY!"

"NO THERE ISN'T! WE HAVE A BIG AMOUNT OF TIME BEFORE ANY OTHER FLIGHT TO PETALBURG LEAVES! BY THAN, THE STORM WILL CLEAR UP!" Red yelled back.

"…whatev, but it isn't going to work like that. We'll be sitting here for a longer amount of time than you think." Pink hissed.

"…THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG!" Bowser yelled as he looked at his watch. "A frickin hour has gone by and OUR FLIGHT IS STILL DELAYED!"

"…this is not good. Not good at all." Red muttered to himself. "…I remember there was another flight to Petalburg leaving around now. Pink, do you think it is too late to get on it?"

"…I think it's boarding now! I knew we shouldn't have done this flight!" Pink hissed.

"How was I supposed to know this flight would be delayed for this long!" Red yelled back at her.

"BUT I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR ANOTHER FLIGHT WHEN THIS ONE FIRST STARTED GETTING DELAYED!"

"YOUR OPINION MEANS NOTHING TO ME! JUST SHUT UP!"

**Mushroom International 697**

All six teams had just finished boarding and were now on the plane, anxiously awaiting their flight to take off.

"We are about to leave on our flight, and we didn't see the Rangers or Bowser and Jr." Vivian told the cameras. "This caused Beldam and me to get worried. We were only looking for direct flights, but there could have been a connection that got in faster. I really hope they didn't find an earlier flight…I'd really like to get a first place finish and I think we probably can't do that with them ahead of us."

_Rival fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar, brothers Plenn and Thriff, siblings Wendy O and Lemmy, advisor and prince Lima and Peasley, and sisters Vivian and Beldam are on their way to Petalburg by a direct flight from Circuit City. Their flight has left, as scheduled, at 8:00 A.M and will arrive in Petalburg at 3:56 P.M._

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. /Axem Red and Axem Pink**

"We were supposed to be in FIRST with this flight!" Bowser roared in frustration. "WHY IS OURS SO DELAYED!

"I don't know papa." Jr. sniffed. "I don't know."

"…this can't be happening. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Red yelled in frustration. "We were supposed to have an hour lead over the other six teams…now it seems like it is me and Pink are in a race with Bowser and Jr.…oh gosh we are so screwed."

"Red, SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Pink snapped at her partner.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM IN THIS! WE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE LAST!"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO THINK ON WHAT WE SHOULD BE TRYING TO DO!" the female Axem Ranger began to try and calm herself down. "…we probably should try looking for a new flight."

"…you're probably right." Red sighed as he got up. As soon as the two, the flight attendant started speaking again.

"This is Flower Flyer flight 781. We're sorry for the inconvenience everyone, but I have good news. The weather around Speed City has finally calmed down. The flight has now left and is scheduled to arrive in 40 minutes. I'm sorry for all this inconvenience, but our flight will be arriving soon.

"Oh it's ABOUT TIME!" Bowser roared.

"…well should we look for another flight still?" Red asked.

"…nah…if our flight is really going to arrive in that amount of time, than we probably should stick with it." Pink sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now. We should have just taken the Mushroom International one."

**Flower Flyer 781**

Upon the flight's arrival at Circuit City, the two teams grew a little excited. When they finally were boarded, both teams were anxious.

"…I wonder how much of a lead the other teams have on us." Red muttered.

"Probably an hour." Pink sighed in frustration. "…you know if there is a fast forward, we got to go for it. No excuses."

"Ugh, I know that. I'm just frustrated that we HAVE to go for it."

"Papa, do you think we are going to be in danger of being last?" Jr. asked.

"…there is a good chance yes." Bowser sighed, not hiding anything. "But I guarantee you; one team will screw up this leg. One team will."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive! I don't really know why…but I really think so!"

_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr. and rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink are on their way to Petalburg by a direct flight from Circuit City. The flight was originally supposed to leave at 6:45 A.M and would arrive in Petalburg at 2:00 P.M. However, due to a delay, the flight has now left at 9:02 A.M and will arrive in Petalburg at 4:58 P.M, about an hour after the Mushroom International flight._

Petalburg was quite the peaceful place. Most of the people living in the city and its surrounding areas stayed outside, working on gardens or just enjoying the beauty of the land around them. Petalburg had that effect on people. Its beautiful temperature and location allowed many plants and wildlife to grow here. Mostly koopas lived in the area, although other species did inhabit the area.

Petalburg didn't get that many visitors. A few did come every once in a while, but not that many. Therefore, Petalburg's Airport was never really busy. Hectic and chaotic were two words never used when discussing this airport. However, once a plane from Circuit City landed in this airport, those two words would finally be used when talking about it.

**Mushroom International 697 (arrived at 3:56 P.M.)**

The six teams on board left the airport as quickly as they could. They bolted out and began looking for a taxi.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Taxi!" Vivian yelled as she saw a taxi drive by. It immediately stopped. "Sir, do you know who the former mayor of Petalburg is?"

"You mean Kroop?" the toad driver asked. "Yeah I know him. He's a little…slow…but he's a nice man."

"Take us to his house! We have to talk to him!" Beldam ordered as she and Vivian and got in.

"Will do!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Can you take us to the old mayor's house?" Lima asked the koopa taxi driver.

"Sure." he responded. "By old mayor, you mean Kroop right?"

"…yeah. Him. Just get us there fast!" Peasley requested as he and Lima got in the taxi.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"So you know the place?" Plenn asked the taxi driver as he told them where to go.

"Of course I do!" the koopa stated. "How could I forget the sight of that pink house? It's such an easy thing to see!"

"Er…okay. Take us there please!" Thriff said as he and his brother got in.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"Please, get us there as fast as possible." Lemmy requested as he explained where to go their taxi driver.

"Oh I will. I'm well-known for being a fast driver!" the koopa driver laughed.

"Thanks! Oh and if you get lost, than just follow one of those taxis in front of us!" Wendy suggested as she pointed to Plenns and Thriff's taxi and Limas and Peasley's taxi.

"Thanks for the tip, but I think I know where to go!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Taxi!" Rawk yelled at the taxi driving by. The taxi stopped. "We need to get to the house of the former mayor!"

"You mean Kroop? I don't know why you'd want to go to his place…" the toad driver mumbled.

"It's for a race. Please, get us there! As fast as possible!" Tundra requested.

"Can do!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Taxi!" Misstar shouted as she saw some taxis drive by. They didn't stop and kept going down their way.

"Crap! Everyone else has taxis already…" Mamar mumbled.

"We'll get one! Real soon too! Just relax!" Misstar said as she consoled her partner.

"…TAXI!"

Mayor Kroop's House is…very easy to notice. Not many houses in Petalburg, if any, are as bright pink as his house. Many tourists find it kind of weird to drive by a place so…bright. However, if one ignores the color, they would notice that the house was very clean and well decorated. The garden near the house was flourishing with many plants and hardly any speck of dirt could be found in the house. Kroop, the owner of the house, cared much for it and made it look nice for visitors.

Kroop was outside his house, sitting on a rocking chair on his porch. He had a bag sitting on his lap as he looked at people driving by. He was told to wait for some certain people that would visit him really soon. Two of these people would be visiting right now, as two figures got out of a taxi and paid their driver. They than ran over to elderly koopa.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Excuse me sir, are you the former mayor, Kroop?" Vivian asked, getting the attention of the older koopa.

"What's this? You're asking me if I'm in a troop?" he asked. "Well I always respected the army, but I don't think I would ever do well in it."

"…are you KROOP?" Beldam asked again, slightly annoyed and confused.

"…oh…yes I'm Kroop. Are you here for the race?" the former mayor asked.

"Yes we are! The clue please?" Beldam asked.

"Oh yes! Here you go." Kroop said as he handed them their clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" Beldam read.

_Teams must now make there way by taxi seventeen miles to Hooktail's Castle, a deserted castle belonging to the dragon Hooktail that used to terrorize the people of Petalburg. Once teams arrive, they must rush to the front entrance of this massive castle, where they will find their next clue._

"Hooktail's Castle? Really?" Beldam laughed. "This wont be hard to find! I guarantee every single one of these taxi drivers know about that place!"

"True, but we should probably hurry up and find of these taxi drivers, right?" Vivian asked.

"I know that! Let's go!" Beldam stated as she led Vivian to the nearest taxi.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"So…are you the old mayor?" Peasley asked the old koopa.

"What? Is this my old lair?" Kroop asked back. "Well, I've had this house for sometime now so I guess you could call it my old lair."

"…" Peasley shook his head in silence.

"…hmm…I just remembered! You two are here for the race! Sorry, here's your clue!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" Lima read to her prince.

"Should we wait for everyone else to get here?" Peasley asked her. His advisor nodded her head. "Probably a good idea yeah. Let's wait for them."

**Plenn and Thriff/ Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Hey! You guys are here!" Peasley shouted as his alliance members got out of the car.

"We are!" Wendy smiled as she, Lemmy, and the Toad Bros ran up to Kroop.

"Are you people also here for the race? Well, here's your clue!" the mayor greeted them as he handed both teams their clues.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" Lemmy read.

"Hooktail's Castle?" Thriff shivered as he slowly said those words. "If that dragon still remained there, I would refuse to go. I've heard so many things about that old place."

"Don't worry so much Thriff." Plenn consoled. "It's all just rumors. The dragon is gone. It's just a deserted castle now. And it's part of this race, so we have to go there."

"I second that. Don't be afraid Thriff!" Wendy agreed. "Anyway, we should head now. That way, we can keep whatever lead we have over the other teams."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peasley asked everyone. "Let's all go!"

The members of the alliance all nodded at Peasley's words and headed to their respective taxis.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh, finally!" Misstar sighed as a taxi pulled over.

"Sir, we need to get to the former mayor's house, and we need to get there now!" Mamar told their koopa cab driver.

"Can do!" he replied to the star spirit.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"We are here for the race!" Tundra told Kroop as he and Rawk Hawk arrived at the former mayor's house.

"…huh? A lace? You want my shoe lace?" the koopa asked as he gave the yoshi a strange look. "I...I suppose you can have it if you truly want. Can I at least know why?"

"…RACE!" Tundra repeated again.

"…oh. You two are more racers. Here's your clue!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" the yoshi read to his partner.

"Yeah! A castle! This should be fun! Come on Tundra! Let's RAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled in an excited tone of voice.

"…it's a deserted castle. I don't see what could be fun about that?" Tundra sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Hooktail's Castle gave off an image of desolation of despair. Despite Hooktail no longer being in the castle, the image she carried still lives in the castle. The castle seemed to block all the sunlight around it and the moat was filled with dangerous fish ready to bite into whoever was foolish enough to take a swim. No one except the very brave and adventurous would ever dare enter this castle.

Another reason people might enter this castle would be to look for treasure. Hooktail hid great treasures throughout her castle. One treasure that exists was not put in by her, though. It was a box placed right in front of the entrance. This box was only valuable to certain people, two of which were arriving at the castle. These two people left their taxi and hurried over to the box. One of the two hurried ahead of the other and got to it first.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"Come on Vivian! We can't waste any time!" Beldam told her as she opened the clue. "Detour. 'Going Up or Staying Low? Where will you search the castle?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must search the castle in a different way. The choice is either Going Up or Staying Down._

_In Going Up, teams must enter Hooktail's Castle and begin a search. They must go through all the castle's twists and turns and avoid all the traps that were left by Hooktail. Teams must continue going through the castle until they reach the top of the castle. At the very top, right in front of Hooktail's room, they will find their next clue._

_In Staying Down, teams must enter Hooktail's Castle and head to her prisons. Once there, they must begin searching among the pile of bones for one of eight clues. Once teams find their clue, they can continue with the race. It is not physically demanding like the other task, but there are numerous piles of bones scattered. The search through the bones for small clues, if teams aren't paying enough attention, could take quite some time._

"The whole castle? Are you serious!" Vivian was aghast as she read the description of Going Up. "Well, I vote for Staying Low."

"I second that!" Beldam agreed.

"I know how big this castle is! No one has any clue how big and how many traps Hooktail set. Sure, Mario probably destroyed quite a few, but even the clue says that a lot of them are still here." Beldam commented. "No one in their right mind would ever take that option. It's too hard and it would take too long!"

The prison inside Hooktail's Castle was filled with piles of bones. The majority of the bones were not real and were placed inside the castle to scare any intruders. A couple, however, did belong to former prisoners that lived in the harsh conditions of the dragon's castle. They were, however, were placed in a separate cell from the other bones. A plaque in front of their cell reads 'Here lies all the souls tormented by Hooktail. May they rest in peace.'

The fake bones that filed the various prison cells and hallways were meant to scare all who entered. However, these bones would fuel another emotion: hope. This emotion would be felt by certain people looking for their tickets for a million dollars.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The shadow sirens nodded their heads as they finally entered the prison cells. When they looked around, their jaws hit the floor as they looked at the numerous sets of bones.

"…this actually might take some time." Vivian sighed.

"Best not think about that. Let's just worry about finding the bones.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Are you two here for the race as well?" Kroop asked the star spirits.

"Yes we are!" Misstar smiled to the old koopa.

"I see!" he smiled as he handed them their clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" Misstar read.

"Hooktail's Castle?" Mamar shivered. "Oh, this will be scary! Let's hurry and get there!"

"I agree!" Misstar added with her own shiver. The two star spirits then headed to their taxi as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fourth**

"Oh GOSH! IT LOOKS EVEN SCARIER IN PERSON!" Thriff yelled in panic.

"Calm down Thriff! You have nothing to worry about! It's deserted now. Don't worry." Lima consoled as the alliance headed to the clue box. Each team took their respective clue.

"Detour. 'Going Up or Staying Low? Where will you search the castle?'" Wendy read aloud to everyone.

"Staying Low seems just like the stereotypical needle in a haystack challenge. That'll take too long! I vote we go up!" Plenn said. Thriff shivered to himself some more, but silently nodded in agreement.

"Going Up does sound better…I think looking for a clue will take too long." Lemmy added.

"I disagree!" Lima fought back. "This castle is too huge and dangerous! I refuse to let my prince get injured as he were to go through it! Besides, we could happen to find the clue in Staying Low right when we get there!"

"I'm not some child that needs to be looked after Lima!" Peasley replied. "…but I do agree with her logic on finding the clue faster."

"…well…" Wendy mumbled. "…I guess we split up. The Toad Bros and Lemmy and I will go ahead and do Going Up. You two can do Staying Low. We all will wait until all of us are done though! That's my opinion."

"Wait?" Plenn gasped.

"That sounds fair to me." Lima nodded. "That alright with you Peasley."

"It's okay with me." the prince nodded. He then turned his attention to the Toad Bros "Alright with you two?"

"…sure." Plenn sighed.

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Lemmy told them as the Toad Bros and he and Wendy headed off to search the castle. Lima and Peasley walked off towards the prison cells.

"Wait? Wait for them? Are you serious!" Plenn repeated to himself. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! We will be here for a much longer time than we should be! I assure you, Thriff and I will not be waiting for too long. This could jeopardize our race. We might actually have the other flight catch up to us."

Hooktail's Castle is well-known for its size. It is also rather high. It is the highest building in the region and has kept that title since its completion nearly a thousand years ago. Very few have ever been able to scale this building. The great Mario was one of the first to do this difficult task.

After Mario's successful climb and once Hooktail was defeated, a couple of brave people have been able to also climb to the top. More people would attempt such a feat. Their reason for doing this hard task was the clue box that was placed in front of Hooktail's room on the top floor.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"We don't have too much time! Let's make sure we can do this fast!" Plenn told his group.

"I agree! We just need to stick together. We can do it quick!" Lemmy laughed as he ran ahead. "Catch up with me if you can!"

"Lemmy, you dork!" Wendy laughed as she and the Toad Bros followed. "Don't hurry ahead of us or you'll get lost!"

**Lima and Peasley/Vivian and Beldam**

"The shadow sirens are already here!" Lima noted as she and Peasley began their search.

"Hmm?" Beldam looked over to see the two beans searching. "So you guys are here too? Where's the rest of your alliance?"

"They decided to take the other detour." Peasley said nonchalantly.

"…oh those idiots don't know what they're getting themselves into." Beldam said with a laugh. "Any luck yet in your piles Vivian?"

"Not yet! But we'll find it soon!" she replied.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fifth**

"Detour. 'Going Up or Staying Low? Where will you search the castle?'" Tundra read the clue to his partner once the two arrived.

"Going Up! Now THAT'S a challenge! Staying Low sounds like it's a task for sissies! Besides, it'll take too long!"

"…and going through this castle with be faster?" Tundra rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I agree. I'm against these needle in haystack challenges. We got to do Going Up!"

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" the former champion roared as he lead the way into the castle. Tundra laughed at his partners enthusiasm as he followed.

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Come on guys!" Lemmy hollered again as he began climbing another set of stairs.

"Geez Lemmy, you are fast!" Plenn sighed.

"Are you sure we are going the right way anyway Lemmy?" his sister asked.

"Yup! We are supposed to keep going up! That's how I can tell!"

"…" Plenn and Wendy both sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you know what, this castle is bigger than I thought it would be." Rawk sighed as he Tundra ran through a pair of corridors.

"Nooo. A castle being big? I would have never guessed." the yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Don't mock me!" he replied back.

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Then stop saying!"

**Vivian and Beldam/Lima and Peasley**

"…ugh! This is taking so long!" Peasley sighed as he searched through another set of bones.

"Don't complain! It's ill-suited for a prince! We will find it! Just give it time!" Lima told him as the two kept looking.

"…no luck sis?" Vivian sighed.

"No…THIS IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" Beldam roared as she slammed her fist onto the ground.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"Detour. 'Going Up or Staying Low? Where will you search the castle?'" Mamar read as the two star spirits got to the castle.

"…I actually think Laying Low. I actually think we might be able to find the clue fast." Misstar told her partner.

"You think?"

"…I'm pretty sure. I hope so at least."

"Well let's do it then! We got to hurry!"

Misstar nodded at Mamar's statement and the two star spirits entered.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Hey! Is that Wendy and Lemmy?" Rawk whispered to his partner.

"…it is! I also see the Toad Bros. Hmm…" Tundra began thinking as he started to speed up. Rawk soon followed in pursuit. In their haste, they overtook the two teams in front of them.

"…was that the fighters?" Thriff asked, surprised.

"I thought we were farther ahead of them.." Wendy sighed.

"Come on guys! We can't let them stay ahead of us!" Lemmy told his alliance members. Everyone nodded as they all sped up to try and catch the fighters.

**Vivian and Beldam/Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar**

"I still haven't found it Beldam. Any luck with you?" Vivian told Beldam as she looked though another pile.

"…" Beldam said nothing. She gave a slight groan as she failed to find the clue in the pile she was searching in.

"…I think maybe we should have just done the other detour with everyone else." Peasley sighed as he noticed Lima not finding anything in her pile. He then looked at his own pile as he began to search.

"…any luck yet?" Mamar asked her partner.

"Not yet, but we can find it. I'm sure of it!" Misstar replied.

**Flower Flyer 781 (arrived at 4:58 P.M.)**

After a long flight, the Flower Flyer hit the ground in Petalburg. The two teams on board left the second they could and ran out of the airport.

"TAXI! GET OVER HERE!" Bowser roared. A taxi immediately pulled over. "Old Mayor's house. Wherever that is. Just get us there FAST!"

"Y-yes sir." their driver gulped.

"Okay sir, we need to get to this house as fast as possible! And I mean fast!" Axem Red explained to his driver.

"Can do! You'll get their really fast! I guarantee it!"

"We got to catch up Pink! We need to! I will be so mad if we get eliminated due to that flight!" Red told his partner.

"I will too! I didn't even think we should have taken it to begin with!" she replied back at him.

**Vivian and Beldam/Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar**

"I'm getting tired of this!" Beldam roared as she through one of the bones in her pile at a wall.

"Sis! Calm down! We can find it! Don't worry!" Vivian reassured.

"Any luck yet Peasley?" Lima asked.

"…" Peasley shook his head.

"Don't worry. Just take your time. We will find it!" his advisor reassured him.

"…" Mamar kept looking through her piles with great focus. She paid no attention to the teams around her. Her alertness paid off when she noticed a piece of yellow underneath her pile. "MISSTAR! LOOK!"

Everyone turned to look at Mamar as she pulled out a clue.

"What? How'd they finish so fast?" Peasley gasped.

"This isn't right!" Beldam roared as she watched them take the clue.

"…" Vivian sighed.

"Well, that means it's possible at least." Lima pointed out to her prince.

"YES! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER MAMAR!" Misstar screamed as she gave her partner a hug.

"Haha, yeah. We are finally doing good in this race!" Mamar laughed as she and Misstar ran out of the prison. They then opened up the clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Mamar read.

_Teams must now make their way by taxi twenty miles to Shhwonk Fortress, an ancient fortress that is said to be over a thousand years old. Once there, teams will find their next clue near the entrance._

"Come on girl! Let's find a taxi!" Misstar said to her partner.

"Yes! Lets!" Mamar replied happily.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…huh?" Tundra mumbled. "We got to get up. But there isn't anymore stairs."

"Are we lost?" Rawk asked him.

"We better not be!" the yoshi sighed.

As the two fighters began walking around, they accidentally kicked a switch. They then walked over onto a platform. As they stepped on it, it started to rise.

"WHAT!" Tundra gasped.

"Woah!" Rawk laughed in excitement. "Looks like we are going the right way after all!"

**Plenn and Thriff/ Wendy O and Lemmy**

"Come on you guys!" Lemmy shouted to everyone. "We got to catch up to them!"

"Don't you think we know that Lemmy?" Plenn asked with irritation on his face. "We aren't as fast as you!"

"Well…I know that! I just want to catch up to the fighters! They shouldn't have passed us!"

"Lemmy rarely takes things seriously. He is very joking and almost comes off as caring too little to some people." Wendy laughed. "It's kinda funny to think of this Lemmy being the one dragging us through Hooktail's Castle. His competitiveness apparently is stronger than his joking side. But I can tell he is forgetting that we are all a team. He seems to be forgetting that I, as well as both of the Toad Bros are slower than him. He's irritating Plenn and Thriff with his constant requests to speed up. So…he's gotta learn to shut up. Or we will have a very ticked off alliance."

**Vivian and Beldam/Lima and Peasley**

"IF I DON'T FIND IT IN THE NEXT TWENTY SECONDS, I WILL SCREAM!" Beldam roared as she finished looking in the bone pile she was checking.

"…heh. Heh. Haha!" Vivian laughed a little bit as she finally noticed something in the pile she was looking through. "No need to scream Beldam. Look what I just found!"

Beldam looked over at Vivian and she gasped when she saw her pull out a yellow clue from her pile.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M SCREAMING ANYWAY!" she roared again as she ran up to Vivian and gave her a hug. "THANK YOU! YOU SAVED ME SO MUCH PAIN!"

"You're welcome!" the younger shadow siren smiled as she returned the hug.

"I think Beldam is trying too hard to be the sister I remembered. Like really hard." Vivian laughed as she thought back to the way her sister used to act. "She has her moments, but she really seems to be trying to act nicer to me. She is almost going out of her way to do it. But you know what, I really don't mind. It makes me feel good actually. I feel loved!" the shadow siren gave off a big smile as she said. "I feel like she actually cares about me again!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Vivian read.

"This should be interesting." Beldam sighed. "Let's get back the lead that the star spirits took."

Vivian nodded in agreement as she and Beldam started heading out of the castle.

"…unbelievable." Peasley sighed. "We are going to be here for awhile."

"We just need to keep looking Peasley! Do not start to doubt our chance!" Lima retorted.

"…yes Lima." the prince sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters kept climbing through the castle as fast they could. Once they got to the top, they saw the clue box in front of a giant door.

"…is that it Tundra?" Rawk asked him.

"Looks like it!" the yoshi smiled as the two fighters ran up to it.

"FINALLY! This was hard! But so worth it! I feel much stronger!"

"I do too actually! I feel pretty accomplished that I was able to do that!" Tundra said as he took the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Tundra read.

"Now we are going to a fort? This leg is harder than I could have ever thought it would be! Good! I'm loving this challenge! This is what a true race is!" Rawk bellowed over and over again.

"I like a good challenge too but I'd also like to win too." Tundra laughed. He looked around him and noticed that there was a pipe that read 'one-way' on the side. "You know, I remember seeing a pipe by this castle. I'm pretty sure that if we go in, we get out of here faster."

"Hmm…" Rawk nodded his head and went in the pipe. The yoshi followed him. The two fighters got out at a pipe outside the castle.

"Just like I predicted." Tundra laughed. "Come on Rawk! Let's get us a taxi and head to this fortress!"

"YEAH!" Rawk roared as the two ran off looking for a taxi.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Would you by chance be Kroop?" Red asked the old mayor.

"Well…yes, I do think I am a koopa." Kroop told the Axem Rangers as he gave them a strange look. He didn't understand their question.

"That's not what I said! I said are you Kroop?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"That is my name. Why do you ask?" the former mayor retaliated.

"WE ARE HERE FOR THE RACE!" Axem Pink yelled at him.

"…oh." Kroop replied, clearly not liking the yelling. "Well, I heard you loud and clearly. Here's the clue."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way by…'" Pink started before Red interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! Look! Fast Forward! I doubt any team ahead of us saw that cause they knew they didn't need it! We DO! Hurry! We got to do it before Bowser and Jr. can!" Red yelled.

"GOSH! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING THE FAST FORWARD! DON'T YELL LIKE THAT AT ME!" Pink roared back at Red as she opened the fast forward clue.

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it_

_To claim this fast forward, teams must take a taxi to the center of Petalburg to the central park. In the central park, they will encounter a bub-ulb named Bub-Ulber. Upon meeting him, he will hand both members a plate of dried bouquets, plants that can be very valuable cooking ingredients, but taste rather nasty by themselves. The teams will then be required to eat their plates in less then ten minutes. If they can not, then they must return to the main race. If they can, however, ignore the taste of the bitter plants and finish their plates in less than ten minutes, they will receive the fast forward._

"…how bitter are they?" Pink groaned as she thought about eating the flowers.

"It doesn't matter! We have to do it!" Red ordered. "TAXI! TAKE US TO CENTRAL PARK!"

**Plenn and Thriff/Wendy O and Lemmy**

"FINALLY! LOOK GUYS!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the clue box in front of the door to Hooktail's room. Despite how tired some of them were, they all ran up with newfound strength and opened their clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Wendy read aloud.

"FINALLY! WE CAN LEAVE THIS CASTLE!" Thriff yelled in excitement. "I was so afraid to even say anything in their because I thought Hooktail would come out of nowhere and eat me!"

"Thriff, Hooktail is gone. She doesn't roam this castle anymore. There is no reason to worry." Plenn laughed.

"Just saying…" Thriff mumbled as he entered the pipe. His brother soon followed and so did Wendy and Lemmy.

"Let's go see if Lima and Peasley are done yet." Lemmy told everyone.

"…" Plenn sighed. "Hopefully they are."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…are you guys not done?" Thriff asked as he and the rest of the alliance walked in.

"…oh. You guys beat us." Lima sighed. "I'm sorry. I was expecting to be done much faster."

"It's okay! We can wait a little bit! I think we decided that the Axem Rangers and Poppa and Jr. are behind on in a later flight. So we can wait a little bit. They couldn't catch up too fast, could they?" Wendy asked her brother.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it." Lemmy told her. "I guess maybe it would be a good idea to only stay a little bit though."

"I'm sorry you guys…" Peasley said. "Just go. We will be fine."

"Nah! We got time! Wendy and I will stay!"

"You really don't have too…" Lima sighed, feeling bad.

"…I guess we can stay too…" Thriff sighed.

"…" Plenn wouldn't say anything.

"…I am going to feel really bad if we get you guys in trouble. Leave us if we aren't done in thirty minutes." Peasley told them.

"That'll be enough time for you guys to find the clue! Don't worry!" Wendy smiled.

"…are we really waiting for them? This is just what I was afraid of. I was so afraid this crap would happen…" Plenn sighed. "Well…we aren't staying long. I feel very uncomfortable doing this…waiting for them that is. If they take too long, Thriff and I leave, whether or not Wendy and Lemmy come with us."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Kroop, right?" Bowser asked the old mayor.

"Hmm? Smite? You are going to smite me?" he asked with an angry look. "Well, just because you are stronger and bigger than me, I won't let you smite me! I'm stronger than I look! Why, when I was your age, I could run around this fair city faster than any bullet bill and I was strong enough to give even the strongest of koopas a run for their money!"

"I'm not going to try and smite you…" Bowser sighed. "We are here for the race."

"Oh. Sorry. My hearing isn't the best. Here's your clue."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last**

"'Make your way by taxi to Hooktail's Castle and head to the front entrance. Once there, you

will find you next clue.'" Bowser read.

"…" Jr. sighed. "I'm scared papa. What if we are last?"

"…we very well might be. The rangers probably went for the fast forward already. I'm sure they got here before us. They pulled out of airport faster, even though they got in a taxi after us. I say we just go through the race the real way and hope someone will screw up." Bowser sighed.

"…please…please…someone make a mistake. Trip while doing a roadblock. Get lost. Do something stupid!" Jr. begged, hoping another team would hear his pleas.

Shhwonk Fortress, on the outside, appears to be a bunch of rubble with a few stone buildings standing. In one of these buildings, however, lies a pipe that allows one to enter the darkness of the fortress. It has very little light and is teeming with multiple creatures, such as spiders and fuzzies. No one, at one point, was allowed to enter unless they possessed the mayor's permission. This rule was eliminated, however, once monsters started calming down and began leaving. Still, it is best to be careful when entering this ancient fortress.

Some people will have to be very careful in this fortress, for there is a clue box in front of the building. A duo came by, and took what they needed to from this box.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"Alright, let's see what we got here!" Misstar said as she looked at the clue. "'Roadblock. Who is ready to search for knowledge?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, one team member will enter the darkness of Shhwonk Fortress with nothing but a flashlight and a map of the inside. Once inside, they must search for five podiums, scattered throughout the fortress. Each podium has a piece of paper with a fact on some of the creatures that inhabit Shhwonk Fortress. After they have read all the pieces of paper, they will be allowed to exit Shhwonk Fortress and will be quizzed on the material by the Twhomp that guards the entrance. If the team member can answer his questions, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must return to the fortress and try to figure out the answers they got wrong._

"I'll do it!" Mamar offered.

"Are you sure girl?" Misstar asked.

"As sure as I could be. I hope I can get this over quick for us!" she said as she began to look at the information. "Well…I'll see what I can do. Wish me luck!" she smiled as she ran into the fortress.

"Good luck Mamar!" Misstar cheered as she watched her partner enter the building.

**Mamar**

"So, I presume this is the map and flashlight I'm supposed to take." Mamar mumbled to herself as she saw a bunch of said items lying next to the pipe to enter Shhwonk Fortress. She also saw the Twhomp that was supposed to quiz her at the end. "I can just take this, right?"

"…" the Twhomp didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Mamar sighed as she entered the pipe. When she arrived in Shhwonk Fortress, she was surprised by the darkness.

"…wow…this really is dark…okay, be strong Mamar! You can do this! You're a strong star spirit! You can do this!" she repeated to herself.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…why? Why? WHY!" Red cried to himself. "WHY MUST WE ALWAYS GET A TAXI DRIVER THAT HAS NO IDEA WHERE HE IS GOING!"

"I know where I'm going!" the koopa driver retorted. "Just relax! We will get there!"

"…" Pink merely listened as she watched Red prepare a witty comeback against the driver.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…come on Lima! Any luck?" Peasley asked his advisor.

"…none yet. None." Lima sighed.

"…maybe we should leave." Lemmy asked his sister.

"I say it's probably wise." Thriff told her.

"Well…" Wendy started thinking.

"Wait!" Peasley shouted as he saw something yellow under one of his bones. "I FOUND IT!"

"You did!" Lima questioned immediately. She began to smile as she saw Peasley pick up the clue. "YES! GOOD WORK MY PRINCE! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Peasley read.

"So you guys ready?" Wendy asked them.

"…we are sorry for making you guys wait. Really…" Peasley moped. "You guys should have just left."

"Hey, we are friends. We are in alliance. It's alright!" Lemmy smiled as he shook his hand.

"…" Plenn didn't say anything again as he shook his head.

"Well come on guys! Let's head out! Let's try and catch up to the other teams!" Thriff told everyone. They all nodded and ran off to get a taxi driver.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

The two shadow sirens entered Shhwonk Fortress quickly. They noticed that Misstar was waiting alone, foreshadowing a roadblock.

"Let's see…" Beldam mumbled. "'Roadblock. Who is ready to search for knowledge?'"

"That's kinda vague." Vivian sighed. "…well, do you want to do it? Or should I?"

"I guess I'll do it. You've done one more roadblock than me, so this should make it even."

Beldam read over what the roadblock was before silently nodding to herself and heading out into Shhwonk Fortress.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…and FURTHERMORE, you clearly keep missing key turns that the map says gets us to Central Park." Red pointed out to the taxi driver.

"Well if I'm screwing up so bad, then why not you drive!" the driver hissed back. "Just get out or shut up! You're distracting me! Maybe that's why it's taking so long to get there!"

"…" Pink sighed.

"RED IS EVIL! HE NEEDS TO SHUT UP!" Pink roared as she thought back on her partner. "HE. DOES. NOT. KNOW. WHEN. TO. BE. QUIET!...I swear, he's going to get us eliminated. Not me! HIM!"

**Mamar**

"…this isn't too bad." Mamar said to herself as she kept navigating the dark corridors of the fortress. She was always checking her map to make sure she knew where she was going.

As Mamar kept walking, she saw a podium. She ran over to it and read the paper on it.

"Hmm…'The spiders in Shhwonk Fortress, although seemingly dangerous, carry no venom and are not poisonous. They are harmless, and are sometimes called deceivers, due to the idea that they seem to carry poison.' That's pretty interesting! I should remember that easily!" Mamar noted as she looked at the map. "Okay…now to the next podium."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"COME ON JR.! We gotta make up for lost time!" Bowser roared as he and his son left their taxi and ran over to the clue box.

"Detour. 'Going Up or Staying Low? Where will you search the castle?'" Jr. read.

"…" Bowser sighed. "…you know, if we got lucky on Staying Low, we could make up a lot of time."

"But that's risky! What if we can't find it fast enough?" Jr. asked.

"Then we made a mistake. But…I feel pretty lucky…that's not the right word. I feel hopeful! And I think maybe we can do it!" Bowser told his son.

"…well okay papa. Let's do it!"

The father and son duo ran off from the clue box and ran straight to the prison cell.

"Come on Jr. It may seem like a lot, but we can do this! We just have to do it fast!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

The two fighters ran into Shhwonk Fortress and saw the clue box. Rawk nearly tackled the box to get the clue. Everyone in the room stared in awe as the former champion ripped the clue out of the box.

"What was that for?" Tundra asked his partner.

"…I wanted the clue." he responded.

"And you don't always want the clue?" the yoshi sighed.

"I ALWAYS DO! I JUST REALLY WANTED THIS ONE!"

"Rawk has been going out of his to make this leg…more exciting. He kept saying how boring Petalburg would be when we first found out we were going there." Tundra laughed as he thought back to some of the things his partner said. "Personally, I thought this leg was going to be hard from the beginning. But he didn't. So he seems to be making a bigger deal about everything to make it 'more fun' and 'more challenging' and stuff. Whatever. I really don't care. As long as it doesn't affect the way we race, he can make up whatever he wants."

"Roadblock time! 'Who is ready to search for knowledge?'" Rawk sighed as he read this. "…you do this. This sounds boring."

"Heh, go figure." Tundra laughed as he took the clue and read what it said. "Well this shouldn't be that bad. I'll be out as fast as I can Rawk!"

"You better!" his rival proclaimed as Tundra ran into the fortress.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Any luck yet Jr.?" Bowser asked his son.

"Not yet papa!" the boy frowned. "WE ARE GOING TO BE HERE FOREVER!"

"No we wont!" Bowser roared back. "I SWEAR, WE WILL FIND THIS CLUE SOON! AND WE WILL MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!"

**Beldam**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Beldam laughed as she saw the first podium she could find. She walked over to it and began to read the paper.

"'Gold Fuzzies have only been seen in Shhwonk Fortress. They are very rare and unique from other fuzzies, for they can not suck on their prey. They are also hard to find, despite their golden color.' That doesn't make sense! How can they be hard to find if they are so bright colored!" Beldam roared in confusion. "…whatever. I don't care. Time to move on!"

**Tundra**

"ACK!" Tundra gasped as he tripped on a puddle on the ground. "This place is like a sewer! Seriously! Is this really an ancient fortress"

The yoshi looked around at the scenery around him and frowned.

"I don't like this place…I got to hurry up and get this roadblock over with!"

**Mamar**

The star spirit smiled again as she noticed another podium. She quickly ran over to read the paper.

"What do you have here, Mr. Paper?" Mamar laughed as she took a look. "'Some fuzzies in Shhwonk Fortress are weaker then their fellow fuzzies. To counteract this weakness, they team up with each other and form a Fuzzy Horde. This conglomeration of fuzzies helps keep each of them protected as well as provides each of them with a sense of power and unity.' That's pretty interesting as well. And it makes sense! Anyway, time to find the next one!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"I'M DONE WITH YOUR IDIOCY! STOP THIS CAR!" Red roared as the driver stopped. He got out immediately and Pink followed.

"And STAY OUT!" their taxi driver roared as he drove off.

"…you just had to keep talking. You had to keep insulting him Red." Pink hissed.

"YOU just stay quiet. Now…to find a competent driver…" Red mumbled to himself.

"…let ME find the taxi, thank you?" Pink sighed as she walked over to another taxi. "Sir, we need to get Central Park. Care to take us?"

"Sure thing!" the driver smiled.

"RED GET OVER HERE! I GOT ONE!"

"FINE!" he hissed back as he got in the taxi.

**Beldam**

Beldam smiled as she left once she got next fact.

"At this rate, I will be done fast!" she smirked.

Beldam took the time to look around her and gaze at the fortress around her.

"It actually does look pretty nice. Ruined, but pretty nice. I think this could be a mighty fine home if someone worked on it…but no one would ever consider that nowadays!" she laughed at the idea as she decided to continue on looking for the next podium.

**Tundra**

"Woohoo! My first podium!" Tundra yelped in excitement as he ran over to read what the paper on the podium had to say.

"'Fuzzies like to hide in the corners of Shhwonk Fortress, waiting for some unexpected prey. Upon seeing their prey, the fuzzies will jump on its head and proceed to suck on its energy. Fuzzies act as parasites. Although they are not strong enough to suck too much energy from one person at a time, too many of them can be very dangerous.' I've had my own run in with fuzzies…they are creepy! Seriously! And what do you mean not very dangerous? It hurts!" Tundra whined as he thought back to his adventures with the Great Gonzales. "…whatever. Time to find the next paper."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Fifth**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Sixth**

"We've caught up!" Lima cheered as she Rawk Hawk, Vivian, and Misstar all waiting for their partners to come back.

"That's a relief." Thriff smiled as he and everyone else ran to the clue box. "Roadblock guys! 'Who is ready to search for knowledge?'"

"I'll do it Thriff! Sounds more suited to me." Plenn told him. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Lemmy, you did the last one, so I should do this one! I can do it!" Wendy told her brother.

"Okiedokie." Lemmy responded. "You can do it sis!"

"I will do it for you Peasley!" Lima told her prince.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am very sure! I think I can do it!"

"Well okay, you can go ahead."

Plenn, Wendy, and Lima all read what the clue told them and nodded. They headed into Shhwonk Fortress, ready to complete the roadblock.

**Mamar**

Mamar was looking for the last podium. She had found two more very quickly and was eagerly looking for the last one on the map. It didn't take long for her to find it.

"YES! Alright, what does this one say?" she said as she ran over to the podium to read the paper.

"'The webs produced by the spiders of Shhwonk Fortress are not nearly as strong as the webs of the piders in Boggly Woods nor the arantulas found in the Pit of 100 Trials. Their web can only be used to capture smaller insects. It is, however, very hard to see and is frequently walked into by unsuspecting people.' Oh really…that's very pleasant. Anyway, I got my five facts! Now…to answer the quiz!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…papa look?" Jr. said as he pointed to his bone pile. Bowser turned to see Jr. trying to get something out. "Is this the clue?"

Bowser walked over and helped his son pull out. It was indeed a clue that they so desperately needed.

"YES! WE GOT IT!" Jr. yelled ecstatically as he gave his father a big hug.

"We are still in it son! Everyone better not have counted us out!" Bowser roared with laughter.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way by taxi to Shhwonk Fortress. Once their, you will find your next clue.'" Bowser read.

"Come on papa! Maybe we can catch up! There is still a roadblock to do!" Jr. encouraged.

"I agree! Let's go Jr.!"

**Plenn/Wendy O/Lima**

"Hmm…this is rather interesting." Plenn said as he finished reading aloud the paper on the first podium.

"I agree! I didn't know that some of the fuzzies had to group in hordes to survive. That's really interesting!" Lima added.

"We can talk about this stuff all day when we get to the pitstop." Wendy pointed out. "For now, let's just try and memorize them and get out of here."

**Tundra**

"Heh, here we go! A spider here has a weak web." Tundra laughed as he memorized the fact. "So…that's three of them. Just two more to go!"

**Beldam**

"Hmm…deceivers…in interesting name to say the very least." Beldam commented on the name of the spiders. "Well, that's four facts. Now, to find my last one."

**Mamar**

Everyone waiting for their partners turned as they saw Mamar come out of the pipe. Misstar grinned as she saw her go up to the Twhomp.

"I'm ready for my quiz!" she said.

The Twhomp opened its eyes and spat out a piece of paper and pen.

"TAKE MY QUIZ! DO NOT CHEAT! SHOW ME THE ANSWERS WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" it roared.

"…eek." Mamar gasped at the roar before sitting down and looking at the paper. She looked at the piece of paper.

Question 1: What is different about the webs of spiders form Shhwonk Fortress and other spiders in other places?

Question 2: What are the spiders in Shhwonk Fortress called?

Question 3: How do fuzzies steal energy from their hosts?

Question 4: What makes a gold fuzzy unique?

Question 5: Why do some fuzzies make a fuzzy horde?

Mamar smiled as she recognized all the answers. She wrote them down and showed it the Twhomp.

"…is it right?" she asked meekly, afraid of what it was going to do.

"…CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS!" it roared again before rising up and slamming into the ground. A clue fell from the ceiling above and landed on the floor, right by Mamar's feet. "THERE IS YOUR CLUE!"

"YES!" Mamar laughed as she ran to her partner. "I GOT MISSTAR!"

"YAY!" she replied as she gave Mamar a big hug. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"'Travel by taxi to the next possible pitstop, the Petalburg Sewers.'" Mamar read.

_Teams must now make their way eighteen miles by taxi to the Petalburg Sewers. This large, damp area not only serves as the sewers, but also as a connection to Rougeport and other various cities. This sewer is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Mamar repeated.

"That team won't certainly be us this time!" Misstar smiled. "Come on Mamar! Let's hurry and get there as fast as we can!"

"I agree!" Mamar replied as the two star spirits left the fortress.

"You know…this is kind of surprising. I didn't think the two star spirits were that strong." Rawk Hawk admitted. "No offense to them, it's just they haven't stood out in the standings and they don't seem physically strong. They just seemed to be sliding by. After watching them breeze by this leg, after starting off behind everyone due to taxis, I see that they are more threatening than they appear…it seems like they need to get eliminated fast."

Central park was quite busy today. It was a very pleasant, peaceful place in Petalburg. Many koopas and tourists visited the park for the clear lake around it. Many of locals love to go their for the flowers that bloom best in the park. Others just simply go for a pleasant walk. No matter what reason they have, many people frequent this wonderful park every day at every hour.

Bub-Ulber was always hanging out Central Park. He had his own private spot where he would sit down and relax. He always tended to the Dried Bouquets he had planted by him. He was always willing to trade these flowers he grew for something. Today, however, the plants he grew were going to be used not in a trade of items. They were going to be used in a test. A test to see how strong ones can ignore their taste buds. One taxi pulled over and a duo walked over to him, ready to see how they fare.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Hi! You two here for the race?" Bub-Ulber asked the two. When he saw them nodding, he smiled. "Then let's see if you have the stomach to handle the bitterness! Your ten minutes start…now!"

The bub-ulb handed the rangers a plate of dried bouquets. After catching a small scent, Pink freaked out.

"OH GROSS! I'M NOT TOUCHING THIS!" Pink cried to herself.

"SUCK IT UP PINK! WE GOT TO EAT THIS!" Red hissed to her as he took a bite. He gasped at the taste but sucked it up and continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried again.

"Smithy, when he made us, thought it would be a good idea to give us human senses when he made us. This includes smell and taste. I really wish he didn't. That taste is awful!" Red admitted with a sigh. "And Pink was saying how she won't touch something that smells that bad…I was getting really scared. Why can't we be normal robots with no senses? Why do we need more than hearing and seeing? WHY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GIVE US SMELL AND TASTE!"

**Tundra**

"…hmm…okay." Tundra nodded as he read the last podium. "There we go! I got it! That's the last one!" the yoshi then smiled. "I'm ready! I can take the quiz and get out of here!"

**Beldam**

"I'm ready Twhomp!" Beldam announced as she exited Shhwonk Fortress.

"DO NOT CHEAT! SHOW ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" it yelled as it spat out a piece of paper and pen. Beldam took it and wrote in her answers fast.

"Here you go!" she said as she held up her completed paper.

"CORRECT! HERE IS YOUR CLUE!" it said as it smashed into the ground and allowed a clue to drop in front of the shadow siren.

"Thank you!" Beldam replied as she took it and ran to Vivian.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"'Travel by taxi to the next possible pitstop, the Petalburg Sewers.'" Beldam read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in, may be eliminated.'" Vivian added.

"That won't be us!" the older siren scoffed. "Come on Vivian! Let's go!"

"Right behind you sis!"

**Plenn/Wendy O/Lima**

"Hmm…" Lima started. "The gold fuzzy seems interesting."

"I agree. It seems rather…" Plenn added.

"AHH!" Wendy screeched as she felt a spider crawl on her.

The other two freaked out and turned their attention to Wendy. She squealed as she threw the spider off her back and chased it away.

"GET AWAY! GET!"

"Spiders…they creep me. I'm sorry, but they do." Wendy sighed. "I had a bad experience as a little girl. Morton and Roy…they thought it would be funny to replace my pet teddy bear with a big spider when I was sleeping. Oh…that gave me a bad scare when I woke up. I'm still mad at them for that…and I'm still scared by spiders because of it!"

"It was only a spider Wendy. It's okay." Lima consoled.

"…" Wendy sighed.

"Come on. We got to get to the next podium…do you need help Wendy?" Plenn asked, concern filled in his voice.

"…I'm okay. Let's go. We got to get to the next podium. We got two more to go!" she said as she led the group to next one.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Seventh**

Bowser and Jr. gasped as they saw Rawk Hawk, Thriff, Lemmy, and Peasley all waiting at the entrance of Shhwonk Fortress.

"We caught up Jr.! WE CAUGHT UP!" Bowser roared in excitement!"

"YESS! WE DID!" Jr. roared as well as they ran over to the clue box. "'Roadblock. Who is ready to search for knowledge?'"

"…crap." Thriff sighed as he watched them open up the clue.

"I was hoping they'd be gone after this leg…" Peasley groaned.

"…" Lemmy didn't say anything.

"Well Jr.? You mind if I do the roadblock?"

"Go ahead!" the boy told him. He eagerly watched his father enter the fortress.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

Axem Red was able to down his plate of flowers pretty fast. He looked very sick to his stomach. Pink, however, refused to even touch it.

"PINK! EAT IT!" Red ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she hissed at him.

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN NOT!"

"…Pink…do you want to stay in this race?" Red told her.

"…yes…" she said.

"…do you want to go home tonight?" he asked.

"No!" she replied.

"THEN EAT IT!"

"NO! WE JUST GO ON MAIN ROUTE!"

"THEN WE GET ELIMINATED!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"I DO TOO!"

"Um…" Bub-Ulber interrupted. "You only have two minutes to eat the rest of the flowers. Just saying…"

"…" Red sighed as he looked at Pink, anger in his eyes.

"…fine…" Pink sighed as she opened her mouth and shoved all the flowers. She looked absolutely sick as she chewed on them, but she was able to do it. She hissed as the taste went down her throat. "GROSSS!"

"Well congratulations! You guys can handle some bitter stuff. Here's your reward!" the bub-ulb said as he gave them their fast forward pass.

"YESSS!" Red cheered.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

"'Congratulations, you've won the fast forward. Make your way by taxi to the next possible pit stop at the Petalburg Sewers.'" Red read.

_Having won the Fast Forward, Axem Red and Axem Pink may now skip all following tasks and head directly to the pit stop, located at the Petalburg Sewers, a sewage system that connects Petalburg to Rougeport and other cities._

"We've been spared! Bowser and Jr. are screwed!" Red laughed. "Come on! Let's check in and watch Bowser and Jr. check in last!"

Pink nodded in agreement as she and Red headed for a taxi.

**Bowser**

"Hmm…there webs are weak?" Bowser questioned as he thought of the spiders in the Shhwonk Fortress. "Ha, pathetic! They are weak! Well, that's still an interesting thing to know. I got to remember that…at least until I take the quiz."

**Tundra**

"Hey! Quiz me!" Tundra told the Twhomp after he got out of the fortress.

"DO NOT CHEAT! SHOW ME ANSWERS WHEN DONE!" it yelled at him after giving his paper and pen.

"Psh, this'll be easy. The facts were pretty easy to remember. The only hard part was finding them." he laughed as he wrote in his answers. He then held it up so the Twhomp could see.

"CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS! HERE IS YOUR CLUE!" the Twhomp roared as it slammed into the ground and gave the yoshi his clue.

"YES!" Rawk shouted as he saw his partner open the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"'Travel by taxi to the next possible pitstop, the Petalburg Sewers.'" Tundra read.

"PITSTOP! LET'S GO TUNDRA!" Rawk cheered as he led his partner to a taxi.

"Right behind you!" Tundra laughed as Rawk got them their taxi.

The Petalburg Sewers was very damp. The entrance tunnel could be found located in Petalburg Meadows. Many people use the sewers to travel between Petalburg and Rougeport. Although it is slightly dangerous due to a couple of monsters and bandits that roam the area, it is a quick and easy way to get to new lands. The sewers was also known for its treasures. Various archaeologists and treasure hunters have gone and explored the large sewers of Petalburg, looking for anything ancient and valuable.

The pipe that connects the sewer to Petalburg Meadows was used by many people, including even Mario. Now, all teams would join the ranks of all that entered this pipe and go down it. Inside the sewer, next to the pipe, was a mat. Standing on top was a very famous dry bones. He had a very eager koopa next to him. Both were awaiting to see someone enter the pipe.

"So exciting…so exciting!" the koopa jumped up and down. "I can't wait to see this all fold out! I can't wait! This is so exciting!"

"You seem very happy." Erik noted with a smile.

"I am! I've always wanted to see a real life race! I can't wait to see it! Who is winning? Who will lose? I want to see it all!"

"You have a real thrill for this stuff! It would have been interesting to see you on the race. I would have liked to see it at least!"

"Really? Thanks!" the koopa gave the dry bones a big hug, surprising him.

"Your welcome?" he replied, returning the hug. "…anyway, I hear something. The first team is coming!"

The koopa gasped as he began to stare at the pipe. He kept staring at the pipe…waiting for any sign of movement to appear.

**?**

The first team came out of the pipe and walked up to the mat. The duo looked extremely eager as they looked at the koopa and Erik.

"Welcome! I hope you enjoyed Petalburg!"

"We did! Thank you!" they both said.

"…" Erik said nothing as he stared at the two. "…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number one!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; First; 6:13 P.M.**

Misstar gave a huge smile as she began to repeatedly jump up and down. Mamar's mouth dropped in shock, but was soon replaced with a big grin. They then gave each other a big hug.

"WE DID IT! WE CAN DO IT!" Misstar squealed.

"I KNOW! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Mamar told her partner.

"I have even better news for you two." Erik told the two star spirits. They stopped with their screaming and looked at him.

"What could be better news?" Mamar laughed.

"Well, if you must know." Erik laughed "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won an expense paid vacation to Lava Lava Island."

"WHAT!" the star spirits squealed in surprise.

Erik nodded his head. "You shall at the 'Little Inferno' hotel, located between Yoshi's Village and the volcano. You can enjoy extravagant feasts of fruit and vegetables local to the island. You also will be allowed to explore the entire island, including the villages, the jungle, and the volcano as well. You can also perform various activities, including swimming, tribal rituals, treasure hunting, and many more. You can enjoy all of this after the race."

"Oh…my…gosh…" Mamar sighed. "…this is amazing."

"I've been having a blast this whole race, but you know…we haven't been doing the best. We got ninth on the first leg and we were second to last on leg three. Besides those two, we've been middle of the pack." Misstar mumbled, thinking about their past performance. "I'm really happy about how well this leg has gone. I actually feel better! I think Mamar and I have a chance! I think we can win! Look out everyone! Mamar and I have had a taste of first place and we like it! So we aren't going to give it up easily!"

**Plenn/Wendy O/Lima**

"Well…that's it." Lima concluded. "That's all the five facts."

"Finally! Let's hurry up and get out of here so we can end this roadblock." Wendy told her alliance.

"I agree! Let's go!"

**Bowser**

"…" Bowser said nothing after he left his second podium. He turned and looked around at the scenery around him. "…this is a rather dark fortress. I could actually see myself using this as a fort! If the guy who made this place was still alive, I'd ask him how he did it. I mean…it's still standing after a thousand years…that's amazing…what am I saying? I shouldn't be focused about this? I need to get to the next podium!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…" Red opened his mouth to say something.

"Red…" Pink started. "…say ONE thing…I swear I will hurt you."

"…but he's going the wrong way…" Red mumbled to her.

"ONE THING!" Pink growled at him.

"…" Red sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Pink or the incompetent taxi drivers anymore. He was too tired.

**?**

The next team entered the pipe to Petalburg Sewers ran over to the mat. They looked at Erik, waiting to here how well they did.

"Welcome! I hope you two enjoyed Petalburg!" the koopa greeter told them.

"…Vivian and Beldam…you are team number two!" Erik told the new duo.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Second; 6:21 P.M.**

"YES!" Vivian cheered as she gave her sister a hug.

"Second is great…just prepare first next time. We will get it next leg!" Beldam proclaimed to Erik.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"My apologies…I was going the wrong way. I'm really sorry." the driver apologized to the rangers.

"…" Red wasn't saying anything. He was ready to blow on the driver.

"It's okay. Just get us there fast." Pink told him. "And Red…NOT. A. WORD."

"…" the male ranger gave her a glare.

**Plenn/Wendy O/Lima**

"Hey Twhomp! Let's have our quiz!" Plenn yelled as he and the alliance walked out.

"DO NOT CHEAT! HERE IS YOUR QUIZ! SHOW ME WHEN DONE!" it roared after giving the quizzes and paper.

Plenn and Lima took it and filled out their papers quickly. Wendy filled out most of the questions but freaked out one of them.

"'What makes a gold fuzzy unique?' …I don't remember anything about the fuzzy!" Wendy cried to herself. She ended up guessing on the question and went with Plenn and Lima to turn in their papers.

"…TOAD AND BEAN ARE CORRECT! HERE IS YOUR CLUE!" the Twhomp roared as it slammed on the ground twice, dropping two clues. "KOOPA GOT IT WRONG! NO CLUE! GO BACK IN FORTRESS AND FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU DID WRONG!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Sixth**

"…what? Are you kidding me? I have to do that again?" Wendy cried to herself.

"What happened Wendy?" Lima asked. "We worked together looking for the clues! How could we get it right and you get it wrong?"

"…" Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

"…are you okay sis?" Lemmy asked her.

"…" Wendy wouldn't say anything.

"…do you want us to wait for you guys?" Thriff reluctantly asked. Plenn inwardly gasped at his brother's words.

"I agree! You waited for us! We have to wait for you!" Peasley told her.

"…no. It is fine. If you all wait for us than you'll be at risk for elimination. Better let us fend for ourselves." Wendy told them.

"You waited for us though!" Lima told her.

"But when we did that, we thought we were ahead. Look right here!" Lemmy pointed to Jr. "They caught up! I'm sure the rangers aren't far behind. Or maybe they are ahead! I don't know…just I know you all will be in trouble if you wait! So…leave!"

"But…" Peasley started to say.

"Go already! I don't want any of you guys to get eliminated because of me!" Wendy ordered.

And with those words, the rest of the alliance left the pair by themselves.

"…you are probably mad at me aren't you?" Wendy cried as she looked at her brother. "I know it's probably because I freaked out about a spider I saw…I'm sorry."

"Don't cry about it. What's done is done." Lemmy told her as he gave her a hug. "You're my sister! I still love you, no matter what you do!"

"…thanks." Wendy smiled as she returned the hug.

"…" Jr. didn't say anything as he watched.

"…I need to head back though. I still want to stay in the race." Wendy told him.

"I know! Go on! Kick butt Wendy!" Lemmy encouraged as his sister ran back in into the fortress.

**?**

Two more individuals showed up in Petalburg sewers through the pipe and ran over to that mat. They were both wanting to here from Erik how they did.

"Hello! I hope you enjoyed Petalburg!" the koopa told the duo.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number three!" the dry bones told them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Third; 6:32 P.M.**

"Momentum is slowly coming back!" Rawk announced to Erik. "It's slowly coming! I know it is! We will be back at the top soon!"

"I second that! I hope to be back in first by next leg!" Tundra agreed before giving Rawk Hawk a high five.

**Wendy O**

"Okay…" Wendy sighed as she looked at her map. "…which one was the golden fuzzy podium? I have to find it!"

The koopa looked at her map again and ran off in the direction she thought was right.

**Bowser**

"Deceivers…that's a pretty good name. I like it! Now, if only you spiders were worth something…" Bowser laughed as he walked away from the podium. "Three down. Two to go."

**?**

The next team got through the pipe and walked up to the pipe. They spent their whole time waiting for Erik to announce where they placed.

"Welcome! I hope you enjoyed Petalburg!" the koopa told them.

"…" they said nothing.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are team number four!" Erik told them.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Fourth; 6:36 P.M.**

"…phew." Pink sighed in relief.

Upon hearing the placement, Red's mouth hit the floor.

"WHAT! NOT SEVENTH!" he gasped. "Holy crap…we probably didn't even need the fast forward! Teams screwed up I see!"

"They did, but we probably still needed it!" Pink told him. "We won't know until we see Bowser and Jr. check in. If they got last, we needed it. If they didn't, then we didn't need it."

"…touché." Red retorted.

**Wendy O**

"…ack! This is about the fuzzy horde!" Wendy frowned. "Not important to me! Ah! Where is the gold fuzzy?"

**Bowser**

"…well…fuzzies creep me out even more." Bowser shivered. "I never understood them…okay, calm down. One more. One more to go!"

**?/?**

Two more teams entered the pipe. All the teams watching sighed. They knew who was eliminated after they checked in.

"Welcome! I hope you all enjoyed Petalburg!" the koopa told them.

"…Lima and Peasley…you are team number five! Plenn and Thriff, you are team number six!" Erik told the two teams.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fifth; 6:52 P.M.**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Sixth; 6:52 P.M.**

"…" Plenn sighed in relief after this long leg.

"…ugh." Thriff moaned. "I thought maybe the rangers would be behind.

"…please…please be okay." Peasley hoped.

"…" Lima didn't know what to say.

"…hey." Axem Red questioned the others watching to see the teams come in. "Where is Wendy and Lemmy? They all are in an alliance. Shouldn't they be here too?"

"…I don't know…" Beldam shook her head. "I guess they all separated at some point."

"Does that mean it's between them and Bowser and Jr.?" Mamar asked.

"Looks like it…" Tundra said.

**Wendy O/Bowser**

"…hello papa." Wendy merely said as she saw her papa reading a podium.

"…hello Wendy. I assume you and your brother are okay?" Bowser asked her.

"We are, yes…" she told him. She walked over and read the podium. "…a gold fuzzy huh?"

"Yeah…their color is different from any other fuzzy…and they can't suck the energy from their prey…" Bowser mumbled.

"…that's pretty unique…I should go." Wendy said as she slowly walked away.

"…Wendy…" Bowser stopped her.

"…yes Papa?"

"…I'm sorry." Bowser told her as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"…!" Wendy was shocked by this sudden action.

"I've been a bad parent to you and your brother. To all my children! I've been a fool! I was just so proud that Jr. was trying to follow in my footsteps, unlike you and your siblings. I've been favoring him because of this…and I have been ignoring you and your brothers! I'm sorry! I really am! I want to help fix this! Please…tell me what I can do! I want to fix the damage I've done to you and your brothers!"

"…papa…" Wendy started to cry. "…if you truly want to help fix the damage…then…when we get home…prove it. And treat me and the rest of us with love! Prove to us that you want to love us! Prove to us that you care!"

"…whatever it takes." Bowser told her.

"…but papa…for me…I believe what you said…and I believe you can…I love you." she told him as she returned his hug.

"…!" it was Bowser's turn to be shocked. He returned her hug with a smile.

"Come on! Let's get out of here and answer the questions!" she told her dad.

"Will do Wendy!" he replied.

The father and daughter walked out of the fortress, hand and hand. It seemed like they did slightly restore the relationship that had been broken for the longest time. Although weakened and still not strong, it was slightly patched up fro the time.

"…Wendy? Papa?" Lemmy asked, confused by them coming out together in a good mood. Jr. also seemed confused.

"I'll explain later Lemmy!" Wendy told him as she and her dad began to take the quiz.

"…well!" Bowser growled as they both held up their completed quiz.

"CONGRATULATIONS! HERE IS YOUR CLUE!" it roared as it dropped the last two clues.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; currently in Seventh**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last**

"'Travel by taxi to the next possible pitstop, the Petalburg Sewers.'" Wendy read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in, may be eliminated.'" Bowser read after.

"…what are the odds of the Axem Rangers being behind you guys?" Wendy asked.

"Very low. They went for the fast forward." Bowser told her.

"…so it's one of us…" Lemmy mumbled.

"…just because I said what I did in the fortress…it doesn't mean I'm going to give up to you Wendy!" Bowser told her.

"I understand! I'd rather have it that way!" Wendy replied back to him.

"Well then…let's see how it goes. I will see you two at the pitstop…whether or not you are leaving or if we are!" Bowser told them as he and Jr. left.

"See you guys there too!" Wendy said as she left to get a taxi. Lemmy followed her.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

"…so he wants to fix the relationship he ruined?" Lemmy asked his sister.

"He does!" she replied.

"…I don't know if I believe him…or if I believe he can. I need to talk to him myself." Lemmy told her.

"I understand! I'm just telling you what he said."

"…still…I want to stay in…and it looks like it's either them or us…" Lemmy noted. "…we got to hurry. I want to stay here."

"I do too! I really hope we can…I'm sure that we can!" Wendy told him, hopefully.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…Jr.…I still love you…I will always love you! But I also have seven other children, who I have forsaken. And I need to pay them back! Starting with Wendy and Lemmy…you understand, right?" Bowser asked his son.

"I do…" Jr. told him. "I hope you can! I love you much papa! I hope they can love you that much too!"

"Thanks…" Bowser said. "However, I'd also like to stay in this race…do you agree?"

"I do!" Jr. spat back.

"Well…then let's hope we can get there faster!"

Erik and the koopa waited right on their mat. They watched the pipe, waiting for action. All the checked in teams were waiting for the teams to check in.

Misstar watched the pipe with great interest. She wished both teams the best, but one of them had to go. So, she would prefer if it was Bowser and Jr., for being an overall meaner team. She was also afraid of their strength.

Mamar wondered which one would get there first. She sympathized with Wendy and Lemmy more, but she was more afraid of their relationship with Lima and Peasley and Plenn and Thriff. She was undecided on who she wanted gone…she just wanted to know what was going to happen.

Vivian paid great attention to the pipe, waiting for someone to come out. Bowser and Jr. were physically stronger. They were intimidating. They were a wild card. She had watched, hoping they would be out.

Beldam watched with the same thinking as Vivian. Bowser and Jr. gone would be the best news she could receive. She began to hope that they would be gone.

Tundra's attention was put on the pipe as well. He didn't get along with Bowser and Jr. well, but he respected their determination and strength. Tundra was also afraid of the alliance and the connections Wendy and Lemmy had. He got along with them better, but he was hoping they would go.

Rawk Hawk waited impatiently for the next team to come. Bowser and Jr. were strong competition in footraces. He wanted the competition. He wanted Bowser and Jr. to walk in and stay to keep this race going as a hard race.

Axem Red looked at the pipe with little interest. He knew Wendy and Lemmy were going to check in. He knew Bowser and Jr. could never catch up. He smirked. Red hated the father and son and was preparing his congratulatory speech to Wendy and Lemmy for ousting their family.

Axem Pink didn't care which team made it through the pipe. She and Red were safe. That's all that matters to her. Besides, whoever stayed would be annoying anyway in a different way. So why care? She just stayed by Red's side, feigning interest.

Plenn paid great attention to the pipe. Bowser and Jr. are the reason he and Thriff joined the alliance that has been holding them back. They are too big of competition to remain. Plenn was finally thinking that today would be the day that their biggest competition was eliminated.

Thriff got along really well with Lemmy at pitstops. He was also good friends with Wendy. He knew that they had the skill to defeat the father and son. Thriff watched, hoping to see his friends again.

Lima knew Lemmy and Wendy were good kids. They were strong as well. She was preparing to run up to them and give them a big hug and congratulations! She fully expected to see them come in next.

Peasley watched, feeling very guilty. He and Lima were the reasons they didn't get to the roadblock faster. He knew it. And they didn't stay behind for them when they had trouble. Peasley had a bad feeling. He wanted Lemmy and Wendy to come, but he didn't think it was going to happen. He watched with fear, thinking that he and Lima were responsible for the elimination.

Noise came from the pipe. The seventh place team finally exited and ran to the mat. They were exhausted and gave all attention to Erik and the koopa.

"Welcome! I hope you enjoyed Petalburg!" the koopa told them.

"Thanks…" one of them said.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are team number seven!" Erik told the new duo.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Seventh; 7:09 P.M.**

"…phew." Jr. sighed in relief as he fell to the ground.

"…that was hard. And stressful. Very stressful." Bowser commented.

All the teams experienced different feelings of disappointment or joy as a result. All teams left after seeing the result…except for the alliance.

It didn't take long for Wendy and Lemmy to follow in behind their family. Bowser and Jr. also stayed behind to see them check in.

"Welcome! I hope you had a good time in Petalburg!" the koopa greeter told them.

"Thanks!" the siblings told him. They looked around and noticed Bowser and Jr. They knew what was coming.

"…Wendy O and Lemmy…you are the last team to arrive." Erik told them.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; Last Place; 7:12 P.M.**

"We figured…" Wendy sighed in disappointment.

"…yeah…" Lemmy mumbled as well. "…non-elimination leg, by any chance?"

"No, sadly. I am sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Erik told the two.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings**

**Finishing Place: 8th (ELIMINATED)**

"…whatever. We had a good time at least!" Lemmy admitted.

"I second that. One of the best times of our life." Wendy agreed.

"Wendy…Lemmy…" Bowser said, walking over to his kids.

"…papa." Lemmy said.

"…" Bowser said nothing but gave him a hug. This surprised Erik and the other members of the alliance. It surprised, however, Lemmy the most.

"…Wendy told me what you told her…you don't have to say the same thing to me…and…I…I…believe you can fix it in time. I love you…" Lemmy returned the hug.

"I love you too Lemmy! And you as well as Wendy! And you Jr.!" Bowser told his kids as they all gave him a hug.

"…wahh!" Wendy burst into tears.

"Wendy!" Bowser scolded. "Don't cry!"

"…but, these aren't sad tears. They're happy…happy that you actually care for us…" Wendy continued to sob.

"Then don't cry! Just smile!" Bowser told her with a smile of his own as he wiped her tears away. Wendy humored her father and gave her a smile.

"…okay. Okay."

Wendy and Lemmy left their family for a second and walked over to their alliance.

"…well…we goofed up. Sorry guys." Lemmy apologized to the alliance.

"It's not your fault…it's…it's ours!" Peasley sighed in disappointment. "If you guys left us when we didn't do the detour fast enough…and we didn't wait for you guys when you couldn't do the roadblock…oh we are horrible partners! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize! We could have left if we wanted to! And we told you to guys to leave! If you waited, it could have been you being eliminated!" Wendy told him.

"…we are still story though." Lima told her.

"Don't be! All four of you are amazing people! And you guys are some of the strongest people I've ever met! I'm expecting great things from you all!" Lemmy told them.

"Thanks! That means a lot to us!" Plenn told them, smiling. "We will do our best to make you two proud and to completely dominate this race!"

"I'm sure you guys will! I'd also like to see you two keep working together! I'm sure you guys can end up final two!"

"We will!" Lima told them.

Lemmy and Wendy smiled as they gave their alliance members a hug. They may have disagreed on certain things, but each of them became great friends. Friends that will remain as friends forever.

"This race has been one giant rollercoaster! It had some hard times, but there were also so many ups and great things that have happened! I've made some great friends and I've seen many places I never dreamed of seeing!" Wendy said as she thought of the race. "I wouldn't change anything about how Lemmy I raced. And I know that we will always share this together! He's my best friend and my big brother, and I love him so much."

"We did a good job I think. Wish we could have done better, but eighth place overall isn't too bad. We raced a good race." Lemmy added to what Wendy said. "Our friends are still in the race, so I wish them good luck and I hope they can work together till the end. I'd love to see one of them win the million. And I also wish papa and Jr. good luck as well. I wish all of them luck. Everyone who raced in this race, whether eliminated before us or are still in, I respect completely. You all are a part of the greatest adventure ever I've ever been. But most of all, I gained even more respect for my kid sister Wendy. I love her so much…and I'm sure, after doing this race, that nothing we do together is out of our reach."

Wendy and Lemmy laughed with their alliance members one last time before they started to walk off. They waved goodbye to them as well as Bowser and Jr. Everyone watching saw the two siblings leave together, laughing. They walked in best friends. They left as best friends, but with a tighter bond, one that even Hooktail wouldn't be able to destroy. They now have more than just a stereotypical brother and sister relationship.

_Next time…on the Amazing Race._

_As teams land in the Stardust Fields, Rawk Hawk becomes touched by the military spirit._

"My grandpa…he used to serve in the military and was a soldier stationed in the Beanbean Kingdom…Stardust Fields also serves as a military base for training soldiers…he trained here." Rawk commented as thought back to his family. "I…have great respect for my grandpa and all of the military. I feel so amazed and honored to be standing on this great ground."

_Despite Wendy and Lemmy's wishes, the alliance splits up._

"They ditched us!" Peasley said in shock.

"We aren't going to carry them around. That's like holding on to dead weight. They'll only bring us down." Plenn explained. "Therefore, we can't work with them. Sorry."

_And though out the next leg, teams are going to war!_

"Come on!" Bowser called to Jr., who was struggling with his cannon balls. "You can do it! You can handle these cannon balls better than any of these other wimps!"

"Position the cannon just right!" Plenn told his brother. Thriff nodded as he worked with the cannon.

"Fire!" Misstar commanded to her partner.

…

"Pink, if you bug me one more time, I WILL AIM THIS CANNON AT YOU!" Red barked at her as he slammed his hand on to the cannon.

"WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO FOR YOU! YOU WILL JUST MISS, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Pink yelled back.


	8. Leg 7: The Great War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario or the Amazing Race…I, instead, own an iPod that I am currently listening to! It has nothing to with this story, or this disclaimer, but I do own it!**

**Author's Note: Well…look at this? A fast update? NO WAY!...well it really isn't too fast. A month. But faster than the year it took me to update last chapter. Anyway…glad to get this chapter done with. I didn't like it…and I still don't like it. But whatever haha. I'm hoping to get this story out of the way. I wanna start my sequel! I want to start season 2! I have the teams prepared and locations ready! I am anticipating season two will be much better…so I want to start it! But I must finish this one first…and I'm going to make this one as good as I can. So…yeah. That's all there is to say about this. Now…on to what you all reviewed on.**

**Don Pianta:**** Well…in the game, it was Mario after all…and he took a warp pipe. He didn't drive and take main route. So…yeah. That's my logic. And the bones are fake. I thought I wrote that in the detour…I guess I didn't. Well, they are fake so don't worry about that. Bowser and Jr. caught up so fast due to taxi lengths. Long taxis to each place. Also, they were able to find clue fast in the detour. That's how they were able to catch up. I won't comment on keeping Bowser and Jr. I have my reasons. But yeah, thanks for the encouragement. Hope I answered your questions and I hope you enjoy this leg too! And yes…cannons are awesome! And the Microsoft word thing is true…it was rather annoying to be honest. And finally…YES! Jet and Cord and Steve and Allie deserved the win! Not Dan and Jordan, but I can stomach them. I'd be so mad if Brent and Caite won. Mike and Louie I thought were good…but they were so bad in the first three legs, and then got lucky due to no bunching…yeah, that's just my opinion though haha.**

**The Smart One 64:**** Congrats on the account! And yeah…the ending was kind of emotional. I tried to make it that way. Glad it actually came off that way. And I like your ideas on how you think the race will go. I love seeing them! I really do! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Princess Toady:**** Yes, I updated! :) Thank you so much! I spend a lot of time on making this, so I'm happy when I hear comments and reviews like that! Also, your ideas and opinions are very interesting as well. It should be interesting to see if you are right or not haha. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too as much!**

**The Bowser Monster:**** Yep, he fixed them! Bowser isn't that bad of a guy…he's just a bad guy, not a complete jerk…in my opinion. But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Drrockz:**** I finally updated! :) and yes, it was kind of touching due to Wendy and Lemmy…glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Nothing more to say I guess…just read and hopefully enjoy! Oh…and review! :)**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Eight teams of two left the extremely fast Circuit City and traveled to the peaceful Petalburg. Along the way, Bowser and Bowser Jr. and Axem Red and Axem Pink faced a delayed flight._

"What?" Jr. pouted. "But that gets rid of our lead!"

"…" Red sighed as he listened in on the father and son. "Pink we are in big trouble!"

_As a result, their flight, scheduled to leave earlier than the other plane carrying the other teams, left a little more than an hour after._

"We were supposed to be in FIRST with this flight!" Bowser roared in frustration. "WHY IS OURS SO DELAYED!

"…this can't be happening. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Red yelled in frustration. "We were supposed to have an hour lead over the other six teams…now it seems like it is me and Pink are in a race with Bowser and Jr.…oh gosh we are so screwed."

_At the detour, the alliance split up to do separate detours. While Wendy O and Lemmy and Plenn and Thriff performed well in a journey through the castle, Lima and Peasley struggled as they searched through bones of the castle._

"…ugh! This is taking so long!" Peasley sighed as he searched through another set of bones.

_Misstar and Mamar, however, had no trouble searching through the bones._

"Haha, yeah. We are finally doing good in this race!" Mamar laughed as she and Misstar ran out of the prison.

_This success continued throughout the leg, and rewarded the two girls a first place finish._

Misstar gave a huge smile as she began to repeatedly jump up and down. Mamar's mouth dropped in shock, but was soon replaced with a big grin. They then gave each other a big hug.

_At the roadblock, Wendy freaked out. As a result, she wasn't able to do the roadblock right._

"…what? Are you kidding me? I have to do that again?" Wendy cried to herself.

_This caused another split up of the alliance._

"Go already! I don't want any of you guys to get eliminated because of me!" Wendy ordered.

And with those words, the rest of the alliance left the pair by themselves.

_As Wendy faltered, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were able to catch up lost time. After completing the roadblock, the two former enemy teams raced to avoid elimination. The father and son, however, edged out the two siblings._

"…whatever. We had a good time at least!" Lemmy admitted.

**Star Spirits Receive First Place Wish; Wendy O and Lemmy Get Washed Away**

_Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Petalburg! It is seen as one of the most peaceful calm places in the world. With its beautiful flowers, pleasant rivers and streams, and cheerful sunshine, one can not come to this city and not feel at peace. There was a point when this idea did not exist. The deadly dragon Hooktail used to roam a castle nearby and tortured all the locals of the area. Mario, however, with some assistance, was able to finally take down the dragon and free the land from the dragon's influence. Now, with Hooktail, many people visit Petalburg. One of the ways they travel, is through the Petalburg Sewers. This long, damp tunnel was the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. _

_Will Plenn and Thriff and Lima and Peasley continue to work together, despite the elimination of Wendy O and Lemmy? Will Tundra and Rawk Hawk be able to pick up momentum and reclaim their first place spot, like they claimed they would? And will Bowser and Bowser Jr. be able to get out last place and avoid elimination?_

_Misstar and Mamar, who arrived first at 6:13 P.M…_

"WE DID IT! WE CAN DO IT!" Misstar squealed.

"I KNOW! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Mamar told her partner.

…_will depart, at 6:13 A.M._

In contrast to the peaceful, sunny grounds of Petalburg, the sewers remained constantly dark and damp. It was not peaceful and carried off a sense of chaos. Sunlight rarely, if ever, entered this tunnel. Still, people brave this dangerous, dark sewers for cheap, fast travel to Petalburg. There also contained a couple of ruffians who were looking for victims to attack. They would do so in attempts to gain money. None of such people could be seen by the pipe that connected the sewers to the peaceful land above. The only people that could be seen were standing above a mat, eagerly looking at their watches.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; First to Depart; 6:13 A.M.**

Misstar was continuously jumping up and down, her red and green ribbons flowing up and down. Mamar laughed at her eager partner as she fidgeted with the pink bow she was wearing. She also was looking at a star-shaped watch on her hand. She was waiting eagerly hoping that their time would be coming soon.

"…is it time yet?" Misstar eagerly asked.

"…just a little longer." Mamar told her. She still kept looking at her watch, carefully watching the second hand move. "…five, four, three, two, one! It's time!"

Mamar opened up the clue as fast as she could and begin to look at it. "'Travel by taxi to the Petalburg Airport and board a flight to Beanbean Castle Town! Then, drive a marked car into Stardust Fields. Once in the fields, drive to the Little Bean Military Academy. It is here, you will find your next clue!'"

_Teams must take a taxi for twelve miles to the Petalburg Airport and board about a flight to the grand Capital City of the Beanbean Kingdom, Beanbean Castle Town. Once they arrive, they will take a marked car and drive fifty miles to the Stardust Fields, the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom that also serves as a central location for the Beanbean Kingdom's military. Upon entering the fields, teams will keep driving for eight miles until they reach the Little Bean Military Academy, an academy young bean soldiers go to for military preparation. It is here that teams will find their next clue._

"'You have three coins for this leg of the race.'" Mamar concluded. "…three coins? I can already tell this is going to be a hard leg."

"You can say that again. This will be interesting…we are going to the Beanbean Kingdom huh? This should be fun." Misstar stated as she and Mamar entered the pipe to get out of the sewers. They were soon back on the pleasant surface in no time.

"I honestly have high expectations for the performance Misstar and I give throughout the rest of the race now. Last leg was almost perfect! We made little mistakes and were rewarded with first!" Mamar cheered, not even attempting to hide some of her excitement. "I feel good! Really good! When we first entered, we were just hoping to go along with the race for as long as we could. We wanted to win, but we didn't know if we could! After last leg, I'm absolutely positive we can win! We aren't going to doubt our strength anymore! We are in it to win it!"

"Taxi! We need to get to the airport!" Misstar told the koopa driver.

"Will do! I'll get you girls there as fast as you can!" the driver told them.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Second to Depart;** **6:21 A.M.  
**

While waiting for their time, Vivian played with a lock of her hair that wasn't covered by her traditional red hat. She also was wearing a purple t-shirt. Beldam was getting anxious as her watch went closer to time. She had on her traditional blue hat like usual. She was also wearing a snowflake-shaped necklace and she also had on a light-blue jacket. Once their time came up, Beldam immediately ripped open her clue.

"'Travel by taxi to the Petalburg Airport…'" the older shadow siren began as she and Vivian started going into the pipe.

"Vivian and I seem to be getting along better now as the legs go by…which is really good. I've been regretting that I haven't been a good sister to her ever since she brought that up to me at Marrymore." Beldam admitted. "Sure, I may still insult her and say some things that people might find…unpleasant. But I do care for her, if that is hard to believe. Hopefully, by the end of the race, I'm the sister she remembered from her past. Winning the million coins would also be a nice bonus though, and that's a bonus I would prefer to have added on."

"You ready sis?" Vivian asked as she got a taxi ready.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Beldam called back as she ran over to her sister.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Third to Depart; 6:32 A.M.**

Tundra was pacing back and forth on the mat, not being able to stand still. He had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and was wearing a silver hat. Rawk Hawk was wearing a black sweatshirt with a lightning pattern on it. He also had on a pair of orange sunglasses. Tundra opened the clue and began reading to his partner.

"'…and board a flight for the Beanbean Capital City...'" the yoshi continued.

"Rawk and I are starting to make our comeback. Third isn't bad…I just want it to be better. I know my partner agrees with me!" Tundra commented. "Being in the back and behind everyone made me realize just how strong everyone in this competition was. I've underestimated a lot of the teams still here. They are tough man! Tougher than a lot of the fighters in the Glitz Pit! However, tough doesn't mean they are not unbeatable. Rawk and I are prepared! All of the teams here better be ready for an unpleasant surprise, for Rawk and I are coming back to first and we aren't going to let a single person get it back!"

"Come on Rawk! Let's go already!" Tundra said after reading the clue.

"I know!" Rawk told his partner. The two fighters got out of the sewers and began to search for their taxi.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

Upon arrival at the airport, the two star spirits began searching for the fastest flight they could.

"Excuse me!" Misstar asked a koopa clerk. "We need to get on the fastest flight to the capital city of the Beanbean Kingdom."

"Hmm…" the clerk mumbled to herself as she started looking on the computer. "The fastest flight is Bean International 528. It leaves at 8:40 A.M and arrives at about 6:39 P.M."

"…at 8:40? There's nothing early? Not even a connection?" Mamar asked.

"No, sorry." she replied.

"Well then, we will take it! Two tickets please!"

Misstar and Mamar: First on Bean International 528

"Thank you very much!" Misstar told the clerk as she and Mamar left with their tickets.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Fourth to Depart; 6:36 A.M**

The two Axem Rangers were wearing t-shirts in red and pink respectively. Red's jacket had stars scattered throughout and Pink's had hearts on hers. Pink's heart shaped sunglasses were also still being worn.

"'…Then, drive a marked car into Stardust Fields…'" Pink read.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Red soon! I will! He is being SOOOOO annoying! It's just how he always is!" Pink complained as she thought of Red. "Why doesn't he listen to me! My opinion matters above all! He couldn't function without me! I swear, it would be funny watching him run this race solo. He just wouldn't be able to do it!"

"PINK! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Red yelled as he began looking for a taxi after they left the sewers.

"I'M COMING! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she fired back.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"So…are you sure that this is the fastest way to the capital city?" Vivian asked the clerk again.

"Most certainly! There's nothing faster! I guarantee it!" she replied.

"Well…I just don't like how late it leaves…but whatever. If it's the fastest, it's the fastest. Two tickets please!" Beldam asked.

Vivian and Beldam: Second on Bean International 528

"Thanks!" Vivian told the clerk after receiving their tickets.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fifth to Depart;6:52 A.M.**

Lima sighed as she looked at her watch. She was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. She was wearing a bean shaped necklace as well. Peasley was wearing jeans as well as a dark blue athletics shirt.

"'…Once in the fields, drive to the Little Bean Military Academy…'" Peasley continued reading.

"I'm so unbelievably upset that Wendy and Lemmy are gone. Besides our alliance, they were both great friends of mine and I got to know them so well. I'm going to truly miss them." Peasley admitted. "…no matter what they say, it is my fault and Lima's fault that they are gone. We wouldn't wait for them, yet they did for us…I really wish they didn't! They would still be here…" the young prince sighed at his words. "…nothing we can do about it now. All I want to do is do good now! I have another reason to keep going on! I want to do well for Wendy and Lemmy!"

"Beanbean Kingdom? Stardust Fields?" Peasley asked in shock. "Looks like we got home field advantage! We know how to get there and we know the landscape and everything about it! I think we just might have the advantage here!"

"It seems that way!" Lima smiled. She noticed Peasley starting to walk off by himself to the exit of the sewers when something just came to her mind. "Hey Peasley!" she called to her prince. "Let's wait outside the sewers for Plenn and Thriff! They'll be out soon I think."

Peasley nodded his head in agreement. "Good idea! Just because Wendy and Lemmy are gone, doesn't mean we can't still work with them. They wanted us to still work with them anyway!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Sixth to Depart;6:52 A.M.**

Plenn checked the watch on his hand, waiting to give the command to Thriff to open it. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a striped pattern. He had black athletic shorts on that the words "Rougeport" written on the side. Thriff was wearing a light green long-sleeve shirt with a picture of an island on it and he was also wearing white athletic shorts. As soon as it was time, Thriff was signaled to start reading.

"'…It is here, you will find your next clue!'" Thriff concluded.

"…well…the alliance failed. Bowser and Jr. are still here and we lost Wendy and Lemmy. This sucks!" Thriff sighed in disappointment. "I'm going to miss Wendy and Lemmy a lot. They've become really good friends of ours during this race. Plenn and I want to do good for them now! Whether we are going to do what they want and work with Peasley and Lima however…that's a different story."

"Hey!" Peasley called out to the two brothers as they got out of the sewers. "You two ready? Let's get to the airport!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Plenn replied as he and Thriff got their taxis ready. Lima and Peasley followed behind with their own taxi.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Axem Red and Axem Pink**

"…everyone is going to be on this flight, it seems." Tundra sighed in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter! We can still keep ahead of everyone! We just need to be fast and strong!" Rawk told his partner as he turned to the clerk. "If this is the fastest way to the capital city, then two tickets please."

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Third on Bean International 528

"Thank you so much!" Tundra told her as he and Rawk walked off. As the two fighters left, the Axem Rangers walked in.

"Those two," Red started as he pointed to the fighters. "Did they get on the fastest flight to the capital city of the Beanbean Kingdom?"

"Yes they did!" the clerk told them.

"Well, we need the same thing!"

"No problem!" she said as she started printing the tickets.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Fourth on Bean International 528

"Alright!" Red smiled as he took the tickets. "Come on Pink! Let's go wait at the gate!"

"Hmph!" Pink grunted at her partner as she followed him.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Last to Depart; 7:09 A.M.**

Bowser could be seen in a gold long-sleeve shirt that had spikes scattered on it. He had black sweatpants on that had the works "Koopa" written on both sides in dark green. Jr. was not wearing the bandana he normally wore today. All he had was a yellow t-shirt and silver running shorts.

"'You have three coins for this leg of the race.'" Bowser added as he finished reading the clue to his son.

"Funny how I start getting along with Wendy and Lemmy again the leg they get eliminated. I still feel bad for the way I treated them along with the rest of their siblings…I hope that when I get back home, I can be the good father that they need!" Bowser admitted. "They are all my children and I love them. I haven't been the best father to them lately, probably because I've favored Jr. because he wanted to be just like me. I need to give the rest of them attention and love. I will immediately when I get home." the father smiled as he thought of his children. "Having said that, I still want to win this race! I'll do anything to win! Just because I realized how bad I was to Wendy and Lemmy, it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to their friends. Those two Toad Bros and the beanies…I will work extra hard to get them out of this race!"

"…you know Jr.? I'm happy we are still in the race, but last place is an insult!" Bowser roared. "Let's get this show on the road! When we get to Stardust Fields, we need to get first place!"

"Yeah!" Jr. growled in agreement as he led the way out of the sewers. "Come on papa! Let's go!"

**Lima and Peasley/Plenn and Thriff**

"I'm sure there is nothing faster!" the koopa clerk told the two teams as they started questioning.

"I was hoping for earlier though…" Peasley and Thriff sighed.

"Nothing we can do about it! Tickets please!" Lima asked.

Lima and Peasley: Fifth on Bean International 528

Plenn and Thriff: Sixth on Bean International 528

"Thank you!" Plenn told the lady as he and Thriff walked off. Lima and Peasley followed behind.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Tickets! Fastest flight to Beanbean Kingdom's capital city! Now!" Bowser ordered the clerk.

"…eek!" she gasped.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Last on Bean International 528

"Excellent! Come on Jr.! Let's go!" the king koopa roared as he and Jr. ran off with their tickets.

"Yup, just as I feared." Tundra sighed as Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked over and sat down at the gate. "We are all on the same flight."

"Nothing we can do about it." Rawk replied to him. "Let's just RAWK and kick butt on this leg!"

"…" Beldam sighed as she looked over at the father and son.

"On the same flight with these two idiots again…I hope my nerves can take it. I don't think they can. I'm already ticked off at people." Axem Red complained to Pink.

"Looks like we are back in this race Jr." Bowser laughed. "These losers are probably so mad that we are all together again! It's time to kick butt!"

"YEAH!" Jr. cheered.

**Bean International 528**

After boarding, all teams remained very anxious as they awaited the flight to start leaving. They knew that they were all evened out. They knew that this leg would be hard. They were all ready for it to begin.

_All seven teams are on Bean International 528 on a direct flight to the capital city of the Beanbean Kingdom. The flight left at 8:40 A.M. and will arrive at 6:39 P.M._

Beanbean Castle Town was quite modernized. It had been destroyed twice in two attacks by Cackletta a couple of years ago, so the mostly traditional city was remade with more modern enhancements. Streetlights were seen in every corner of the city and buildings now reached great heights. The castle, however, retained its old shape and structure. Its beautiful design was truly fit for a king and queen. Beans all throughout the country took pride in the beautiful castle and the monarchy that resided in it.

The Castle Town is the busiest city in the whole country. Its airport was no exception. Many visitors in the country needed to fly to this airport to make connections to smaller locations in the country. The town was also frequently visited by tourists, making the airport even more crowded. Large crowds can lead to chaos, but this chaos can not compare to the amount that would be created when a plane from Petalburg flew in.

**Bean International 528 (arrived at 6:39 P.M.)**

The flight arrived as scheduled. All seven teams ran out to the parking lot and began looking for the marked cars they were to drive.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in First**

"Alright…Stardust Fields…let's go!" Red hollered to Pink as he hopped in the driver's seat of the car. "Pink! Direct me!"

"Don't yell at me and I will!" Pink fired back at him.

The two Rangers were the first to get out of the parking lot and left the airport. They began driving, heading for the exit of city. They were preparing for the long drive to the Stardust Fields.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"Come on bro! Let's not waste time!" Plenn told his brother as they ran to their marked car.

"Wait! Plenn! Thriff!"

The two brothers turned around to see Lima and Peasley following them. Peasley didn't have too much trouble catching up, but Lima was trying to catch her breath.

"My goodness, you two are running fast today!" Lima noted as she finally caught up with them. She took in a big breath before continuing. "Anyway, remember, this is Beanbean Kingdom! Peasley is the prince! I am his advisor! We are from here! Just follow us and we can get you to Stardust Fields! We are still an alliance and we must stick together!"

Plenn nodded in agreement. The two beans got in their car and drove out of the airport first. The two brothers followed behind.

"Well…it's very apparent that Lima and Peasley want to still work with us. Thriff and I can't however. We aren't going to carry them around. That's like holding on to dead weight. They'll only bring us down." Plenn explained. "However, I would be willing to work with them if they provide usefulness to us. For example, this leading us to Stardust Fields. I have no problem with following them and having them lead us to their. After that however…if they can't keep up with us, then they won't be with us."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"I'm driving Rawk! You get in the back and navigate for me!" Tundra told his partner as he got in the driver's seat.

"FINE!" Rawk scoffed as he picked up the map. "…where are we going again?"

"…you don't remember?" Tundra asked.

"I wasn't listening when you read the clue. I only heard fly to Beanbean Kingdom. Where exactly do we drive?" the former champion asked again.

"…" the yoshi sighed. "…we are going to Stardust Fields."

"REALLY! STARDUST FIELDS!"

"…woah!" Tundra gasped at Rawk Hawk's shock. "No need to freak out! It's just the border between this country and the Mushroom Kingdom, isn't it?"

"IT IS MORE THAN JUST THAT!" Rawk yelled as he started to calm down. "…sorry. I just got excited. It's also a military training zone for the Beanbean Army and its allies. Recruits are trained here and prepared."

"Oh! That's amazing! I got to see this place now! Lead me there! I really am stoked man! I've always wanted to see a place like this!" Tundra stated as he told Rawk to look at the map.

"Will do! I can't wait to get there…" Rawk said as he opened the map as Tundra started the car. His mind was focused on the map, but it was slightly drifting off to other thoughts.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fifth**

"Let's hurry Mamar!" Misstar told her partner as she got in the back of the car. "I'm going to navigate. You drive. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me!" Mamar told her partner as she got in the driver's seat. The two start spirits headed off and left the airport as fast as they could.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Sixth**

"Jr.! Tell me how to get there!" Bowser commanded his son once they got to the car.

"Will do papa!" his son told him.

"This is it! We aren't screwing up! We aren't going to let others screw us! We are going to be on top!" the koopa king declared as he and his son headed out of the airport.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"I'll drive this time Beldam." Vivian told her sister as she got in the car. "You just tell me where to go!"

"I'm fine with that! Just listen to me!" her sister commanded.

"Will do!"

With those words, the shadow sirens left the parking lot, heading for the Stardust Fields.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"So I keep going straight?" Red asked Pink as he looked at the road. "It seems like we are going INTO the city, not out of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going." Pink told him. "If you go the way you were thinking of going, you end up heading to that weird university place…Woohoo I think it is. It doesn't matter though. You have to go through the city to get to the Fields."

"…I really don't think this is right."

"HEY! WHO IS NAVIGATING HERE!" the female ranger yelled at him.

"WELL WHO IS DRIVING! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR STUPID NAVIGATIONS IF I THINK THEY ARE WRONG! AND I THINK THEY ARE WRONG!"

"FINE! DON'T LISTEN THEN!" Pink huffed as she put down the map.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Red yelled, hearing the map being put away.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO LISTEN TO ME, SO WHY NAVIGATE! FIGURE OUT YOUR OWN WAY THERE!"

"WHY YOU….!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Hmm…you know Beanbean Castle Town is much bigger than I thought." Misstar pointed out as she stared at the city and then her map.

"Are we really supposed to drive through the whole city?" Mamar asked.

"Yeah. The only road to Stardust Fields is on the other side of the city than the airport is. So we got to get over there."

"Oh. Okay. Well I hope we can get there before some other teams at least."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"HURRY UP TUNDRA! I NEED TO GET TO STARDUST FIELDS!" Rawk commanded to his partner.

"Rawk, come on! I'm just listening to your instructions! Otherwise, I can't get there!" Tundra fired back.

"WELL HERE'S AN INSTRUCTION! KEEP GOING STRAIGHT FOR NOW AND SPEED UP!"

"…I'm already going above speed limit…" the yoshi sighed under his breath.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Peasley, are they still behind us?" Lima asked her prince in the backseat.

"…yeah. They are!" he replied as he successfully identified that the two brothers were the car behind them. "They are keeping up with us!"

"Great! Let's get there fast! We should be approaching the exit to the city soon! Once we get out, we just get to Stardust Fields and begin to work!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Thriff, make sure they don't drive off from them! We need to follow them!" Plenn told his brother.

"I know! They aren't going too fast so I can keep up with them pretty easily!" Thriff told him. "…I just feel kinda bad about using them, since we aren't going to work with them after this."

"How do you think I feel? Lima is a very kind, intellectual lady and I greatly respect her and her strength for doing this race! And Peasley reminds me of you in a way. However…we need to do what it takes to win. And if they can, they will try and use us too! I'm sure they will at some point!"

"…" Thriff sighed. "Whatever you say bro. I just hope they don't go next though."

"They might…" Plenn sighed as well. "…it all depends on what we have to do this leg."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Straight Vivian! Straight!" Beldam ordered as she saw Vivian moving into the wrong lane.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Vivian apologized as she got back into her original lane.

"…we are almost out of this city! Once we get out, we should find it easily!"

"Oh, I hope so!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"It won't take long Papa…we are almost there!" Jr. said as he looked at his map. "We are approaching the city's exit!"

"Good!" Bowser roared. "Beanbean Kingdom will be our chance Jr.! We need to crush the competition and emerge on top!"

"YES!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Woohoo!" Tundra screamed in excitement! "Look at that Rawk! We are out of the city!"

"It won't be long…we will be there soon!" Rawk sighed in happiness. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET IN THE RIGHT LANE, TURN AT NEXT EXIT, AND WAIT FOR MY INSTRUCTIONS! Oh, and HURRY UP!"

"…" the yoshi sighed again.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"They still behind us?" Lima asked again.

"Yes they are!" Peasley sighed in relief. "Well, we are getting closer. Finally out of the city."

"Just a little longer…we should be there soon!" the advisor laughed.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"They know where they are going, yes." Plenn noted. "We are out of the city now."

"Yep! We just got a little bit more! Then, we are in Stardust Fields!...right?"

"I think so yeah! According to my map yeah. Just make sure you follow them. It's easier than trusting the map I got!"

"Roger, roger!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Look papa! We are out of the city!" Jr. screamed in excitement as the father and son duo drove out of Beanbean Castle Town.

"Perfect! We got to hurry! I hope to get to Stardust Fields before anyone else!" Bowser roared as he proceeded to go faster.

"YAY! Now hold on…let me check my map before you go too far out."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"FINALLY! THERE! OUT OF THAT CITY!" Beldam yelled in excitement.

"Just a little more, then Stardust Fields! Right sis?" Vivian asked.

"Yes. Just keep going down this way!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Woohoo! Goodbye Beanbean Castle Town!" Misstar laughed as she waved goodbye to the city.

"And after just a little bit more, hello Stardust Fields!" Mamar added with a giggle.

"Yes! That too! Now…how much longer…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"PINK! JUST TELL ME!" Red begged his partner.

"…" Pink wouldn't say anything.

"I ADMIT! I WAS WRONG! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING! JUST TELL ME! PLEASE! YOU WANT TO STAY IN THIS RACE, RIGHT! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHERE TO GO IF YOU WANT TO STAY!"

"…" Pink scoffed. "You'll ignore my words again when you think you are right!"

"…" Red sighed.

"How am I supposed to work with this girl! At times, she is so stupid and spoiled and is just dragging us down. Then she acts so high and mighty and gets very angry when you think she is wrong!" Red complained. "I regret picking her! I should have chosen one of the other Axem Rangers. Green is actually really competent and smart. Black is super fast and sneaky. Yellow is very strong. What does she have that was worth bringing along for this race? I will never know…UGH!"

The mysterious grounds of the Stardust Fields glowed as the sun faded in the background. Bright stars were now appearing in the skies above. Many bean soldiers were roaming the fields in training. The grounds of this borderland made for excellent training. They would go through the various obstacles to give beginning soldiers the first taste of their training. Many well-known soldiers from all over the world have started their training here in these mysterious fields.

The fields also serve as one of the borders between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. Because of this, many people do drive through to do business in the other country. Some cars would be driving into Stardust Fields, but not to head to the other country. They were, instead, doing business here for a race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"…wow…look at this place Rawk!" Tundra told his partner as they got to Stardust Fields. "It's so…beautiful!"

"You have no idea." Rawk replied back. "This place…I can't believe I can finally see it!"

"My grandpa…he used to serve in the military and was a soldier stationed in the Beanbean Kingdom…Stardust Fields also serves as a military base for training soldiers…he trained here." Rawk commented as thought back to his family. "I…have great respect for my grandpa and all of the military. I feel so amazed and honored to be standing on this great ground."

"…you okay Rawk?" Tundra asked. "You seem in a daze."

"…it's nothing. I'm just in awe by this place. Come on! Keep driving! The Little Bean Military Academy should be here soon!" Rawk told him.

"Will do man!" the yoshi replied as he got his car going faster.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"I love coming here. It's usually really pretty!" Peasley laughed as he looked at the landscape of Stardust Fields. "And it looks like the brothers are still behind us!"

"Good!" Lima smiled. "We are finally here! Now…Little Bean Military Academy…I actually will need help getting there. Mind looking at the map?"

"Will do!" the prince promised as he opened up the map and looked inside.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"…wow…" Thriff sighed at the sight of Stardust Fields. "I wasn't expecting this bro! This looks…amazing!"

"I second that!" Plenn added as he smiled. "It is really pretty!"

"I know!" the driving brother told him as he looked over. "Keep following right?"

"…well according to my map, they are going the right way, so yes. Keep it up!" the navigator responded.

"Got it!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fourth**

"Stardust Fields…I don't like this place." Bowser sighed as he looked around. "Something here seems familiar…I don't know what. But whatever it is…I don't like it!"

"But papa! It's so pretty!" Jr. said in awe.

"Don't get me wrong. Stardust Fields was an amazing place to see! I thought it looked nice. But…I remember bad memories. Nothing specific, but they are still there." Bowser commented as he scratched his head in confusion. "Something about a weird bean with fury…the bean resembles Fawful for some reason. Also coins. Lots of coins. And some green dumb thing. And a giant cannon. I don't know. It's probably nothing. But these weird memories are kinda ruining the beauty of the place. I hope they don't ruin our placements! I WILL BE SO MAD IF THEY DO!"

"…I don't know…something about this place…ugh my head hurts. Let's just get to this academy and get this leg over with."

"Sure thing!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth  
**

"…" Vivian was in awe at the sight of Stardust Fields. "…really pretty."

"I second that!" Beldam added. "The academy is pretty close to the entrance. Keep paying attention!"

"Got it sis!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"Oh my gosh!" Misstar squealed in shock. "This place reminds me so much of Star Haven and Shooting Star Summit!"

"I agree! It's so pretty!" Mamar nodded with a smile. "…looks like the academy is close. Keep going girl."

"Alrighty!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Red kept repeating.

"Keep going." Pink demanded as she opened up her map.

"…this is cruel and unusual punishment!" the leader sighed.

"Not really. You annoyed me. A lot. So keep saying you're sorry for it! Don't worry. Remember, as you say it, I will tell you directions."

"…" Red sighed. "…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Good boy. Also, turn at this stop light and go straight." Pink laughed as she stared at the map.

Little Bean Military Academy housed many famous soldiers in the Beanbean Army. Most of which serve Queen Bean and the royal monarchy of the Beanbean Kingdom. The main building was nothing spectacular. It was just a plain white building that contained a mess hall. A couple of barracks were located around it. There was also a giant hill there with a couple of white barrels scattered around.

Some people have told rumors that the infamous Beanbean soldiers and border patrol, the Starshade Bros, coached Mario and Luigi on this hill while teaching them their secret skills. Their techniques were later used by the Mario Brothers in their mission to take down the evil Cackletta. Soon, people might have to follow in the footsteps of the infamous brothers. There was a clue box standing right in front of the mess hall building. A car pulled up and ran over to this box.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"What now?" Tundra asked no one in particular as he opened up the clue. "Roadblock time. 'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will run through the very course Mario and Luigi did when they practiced their famed "Spin Jump" and "High Jump" techniques. Although they are not expected to be able to perform these techniques, they are expected to make it through the obstacle course. They must hike up the hill, climb the silver barrels, and jump over various gaps to reach the flag at the very top. Only one team can attempt the course at a time. If they can do this in less than three minutes, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must go to the back of the line and try again until they succeed. If the assigned team member believes that he or she has no chance in completing this roadblock, they can opt to suffer a fifteen minute penalty and receive their clue then, but only after they have attempted and failed at least twelve times._

"I think we agreed I was doing the next roadblock, so I'll go ahead." Rawk told his partner as he took the clue and read it. "…I'd be honored to do it!"

"…you two are here for the race?" a bean standing by the mess hall said as he walked over to them. "Which one will run the course?"

"Me!" Rawk roared in excitement as he walked over to the bean and followed him.

"Good luck Rawk!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

The two cars arrived at the same time. Both teams got out of the car and ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock!" Thriff announced.

"'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'" Lima read off.

"This is you, right Thriff?" Plenn asked.

"I guess it is. Sounds more physical. I should do it." the younger toad stated in agreement.

"Lima, if it's physical, I need to do it! You probably couldn't! And I'm in pretty good physical condition…sure not the best, but it's pretty good." Peasley told her.

"Nonsense! I'm doing it!" his advisor retorted.

"No I am!"

"What would the country do if you got injured!"

"That's something that we will have to wait and see about. But for now, trust me! I need to do it!" the prince opened up the clue.

"…PRINCE PEASLEY! LADY LIMA!" a bean gasped. He bowed in reverence as he faced the two. "I didn't know you two were on the race! I was informed you two were on vacation! My prince, it is an honor to have you here! Please, you and your friend follow me!"

Peasley nodded as he and Thriff followed the bean.

"You know…Peasley told me he was the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom, but I guessed it never dawned on me that he really WAS a prince until I saw that scene." Thriff admitted as he thought of the bean bowing to Peasley. "It feels weird…I know royalty! I know a prince! I feel special now!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Red repeated in anger.

"Well we are out of the city! Now, to Stardust Fields! Just keep listening to my directions…oh, keep saying that will you?" Pink smirked behind her map.

"…I'm…sorry…" the driving ranger repeated again, with even more anger.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…your time starts now. You may begin!" the bean that escorted the fighter to the obstacle course stated. A timer was set.

"WOOHOO! It's time to RAWK this!" Rawk Hawk roared as he jumped onto the silver barrels and began his climb.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fourth**

The father and son parked their car next to all the others and immediately ran over to the clue box.

"Come on Jr.! Roadblock!" Bowser roared in excitement. "'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'"

"ME!" Jr. squeaked in excitement.

"I SAY ME TOO THOUGH!" Bowser growled. "I'M GONNA DO THIS ONE!"

"I WANT TO THOUGH!"

"TOO BAD! THIS ONE IS MINE!" the king koopa opened up the clue and read it to himself. "OH YEAH BABY! IT'S GO TIME!"

"NO FAIR!" Jr. sobbed to himself as he saw his father accompany a rather nervous bean to the obstacle course.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth**

"There it is! Clue!" Beldam pointed to the box as she and her sister ran out and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'" Vivian read.

"Perhaps me?" the older shadow siren stated.

"I got no problem with that." the younger sister replied as she gave the clue. Beldam nodded as she read the clue and got escorted away. "Good luck Beldam!"

**Rawk Hawk/Peasley/Thriff/Bowser/Beldam**

Peasley and Thriff watched with their mouths completely opened as they saw Rawk Hawk tear through the obstacle course. He climbed up all the barrels with ease and jumped up each ledge.

"…why are we doing this Peasley…WHY!" Thriff mumbled in panic as he saw the fighter jump over a large gap and nearly fall. "…did he almost fall? Oh my gosh…that's going to be me!"

"…" the prince sighed. "…I already know that will be me."

"Psh. It doesn't look THAT bad. You guys are complaining about nothing!" Bowser scolded the two.

"…" Beldam said nothing as she got there. She merely watched the fighter run up the course.

"…ALMOST THERE!" Rawk roared in excitement as he performed one last jump over a gap between the hills. He reached the silver flag. "YEAH! FEEL THE RAWK! HOW DID I DO!"

"…" the bean checked his timer. "Three minutes and three seconds."

"…WHAT!" Rawk roared as a bean by the flag took him down a lift to the bottom of the course. "THREE SECONDS OFF!"

"Hey! That's good though! Like really! I'm surprised someone did that well on their first try! I'm sure you can do it by the second go through!" the bean told him.

"…ugh. I hope so!" the fighter mumbled as he went to the back of the line behind Beldam.

"Now…who is next…oh! My prince! Right this way! Careful though! We don't want you getting hurt! I don't need to tell you that though. I mean, you are Prince Peasley after all! You can do anything!"

The young prince of the Beanbean Kingdom sighed as he ran up to the obstacle course. The bean started his timer and the prince began his attempt up.

"Ah!" Peasley groaned as he tried to climb up the barrels.

"If there is one thing I have learned on this race, it is that the 'great' Prince Peasley is a WIMP!" Bowser roared with laughter. "Seriously! He's pretty fast, I will give him that. I've also heard about his good sword arm. But in terms of body strength, that kid has none! I could breathe on him and he would fall to the ground! I will be surprised if he can even get through this roadblock. I will, really. He is in horrible condition!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"…ugh!" Jr. groaned as Misstar and Mamar arrived at the roadblock. "The two star spirits are here!"

"…it is probably safe to say the Axem Rangers are close behind." Plenn sighed.

"We are all caught up again…" Tundra quietly said.

"Roadblock." Mamar read to her partner. "'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'"

"…me I guess?" Misstar asked. "I don't know…just a thought?"

"It's fine by me." Mamar plainly said as she handed her the clue. "…how does it sound?"

"…" the star spirit sighed at her partner's question after reading the clue. "…we will see."

**Peasley/Thriff/Bowser/Beldam/Rawk Hawk/Misstar**

"…almost there." Peasley mumbled in pain as he made his final jump over a gap to get to the silver flag.

"Good job, my Prince!" the bean at top told him as he escorted the Beanbean prince down a lift.

"…thanks…thanks…how did I do?" Peasley asked.

"Let's see…four minutes and eleven seconds." the bean with the timer told him. "That's good work for your first attempt my Prince!"

"…" Peasley groaned in frustration as he walked to the back of the line, behind the newly arrived Misstar. "…this isn't going to end well…not at all."

"Who is next?" the bean asked.

"That would be me!" Thriff announced as he walked up to the obstacle course. His timer was started and he began his attempt. He struggled to get up the first set of silver barrels.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Red muttered over and over, each time filled with even more venom and anger.

"…keep it up…almost to Stardust Fields." Pink told him with a grin.

"…"

"…Red? You know, I don't feel like helping anymore…I just don't feel any respect from a certain driver." Pink started as she began to put her map.

"…I'm…sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Red started up again.

"Good boy!"

**Plenn/Bowser/Beldam/Rawk Hawk/Misstar/Peasley**

"I gotta say, that toad sure knows how to jump." Beldam commented as they saw Thriff making very good progress over all the gaps.

"He can't climb for heck! But that jump of his…" Bowser started. "…eh, it's nothing spectacular. I can do better!"

"Sure you can." the shadow siren rolled her eyes.

Bowser was about to fire back at her with some witty comment. Before he could, however, they realized Thriff made it to the top. He was being escorted down.

"How'd you do Thriff?" Peasley asked.

"…" Thriff sighed as he walked up behind the bean Prince. "…three minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

"Better than me…" the bean sighed.

"MY TURN!" Bowser roared in excitement as he ran over.

"Don't screw up!" Beldam sneered at the koopa.

The king koopa paid no attention to the other teams as he began his run through the course, making quick time as he climbed the first barrels.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"HOW MUCH FARTHER!" Red bellowed as he kept going driving.

"…" Pink began putting away her map.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Just a little more. Stardust Fields is coming up soon!" Pink told him.

**Bowser/Beldam/Rawk Hawk/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff**

"Woohoo!" Bowser roared as he finished his climb at the top. "THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS A GOOD EXERCISE!"

The bean rolled his eyes as he escorted Bowser down. "…according to my timer, you finished in three minutes and eight seconds. Got a try again."

"…as fun as that was, I do NOT want to it again!" the koopa groaned as he walked to the back.

"I believe it is my turn now!" Beldam smirked as she ran up to the course. "I'll make this quick!"

Beldam jumped and got on top of the silver barrels. She planned on doing it on her first try. She planned on making Bowser and Rawk Hawk look bad.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Last**

"…" Red couldn't say anything. He was stunned by Stardust Fields.

"…wow…" Pink mumbled to herself. "…Red, as the leader, you can choose where the Axem Rangers are stationed. I recommend here! We need to re-station here!"

"…I honestly have no problem with that!" the leader mumbled. "…convincing Green to allow us to move will be hard, but I can force him. He is pretty weak after all."

"Yeah…" Pink repeated. "…almost there. Just keep going straight…"

"…perfect!" the driving ranger smirked as the navigating one forgot about her 'I'm sorry rule'

**Beldam/Rawk Hawk/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff/Bowser**

"…you know what's funny?" Misstar started talking to Peasley. "Beldam can jump and climb better than she looks. She seems to be doing better than Bowser and Rawk."

"…heh…you're right!" Peasley laughed. "How this happened, I will never know! She doesn't look like the type to be able to do it!"

All racers had their eyes on Beldam as she ran through the roadblock with ease. She made it to the top and grabbed the silver flag.

"…good job!" the bean said as Beldam was escorted down. "…oh my gosh!...one second off.'

"…" Beldam's eyes widened in anger. "…no comment."

"These fools all underestimate Vivian and myself! We are stronger than we look! I am stronger than I look!" Beldam complained. "I am more than just a talented manipulator of ice! I'm pretty strong physically for a shadow siren and I am serious when I perform physical tasks! I take this stuff very seriously! Rawk and Bowser think they are too strong and didn't think this would take a long time. They failed cause of it! I knew it would be hard and prepared for it! I was hoping to prove that I'm better than they give me credit for but…ONE SECOND! ARE YOU SERIOUS! AH! I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT MORE! I WANT OUT OF THIS ROADBLOCK! I WANT FIRST!"

The elder shadow siren grumbled as she headed back to the line, disappointed in herself.

"MY TURN AGAIN!" Rawk roared. "This time, I won't fail!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Last**

"…oh crap…" Vivian sighed as she saw the Axem Rangers pull up.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Mamar mumbled to herself.

"Everyone's still here Pink! Now, time to pass them!" Red said with excitement as he opened the clue. "Roadblock. 'Who is ready to prepare for battle?'"

"…" Pink groaned. "…"

"…your silence…you want me to do it?" Red asked. "I was gonna do it anyway!"

"Good!"

Red began reading his clue before running off to the other participants in the roadblock.

**Rawk Hawk/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff/Bowser/Beldam/Axem Red**

"…Red's here…" Thriff sighed as the Axem Ranger ran up.

"…we are all together again…THIS BITES!" Bowser roared in frustration.

Rawk Hawk was making quick work of the obstacle course. He realized he made too many mistakes with the jumps, so he spent time making sure that he landed steadily and with plenty of space. His climbing over barrels and the hill was no different. It didn't take long for him to reach the flag.

"ROUND TWO! WOOT!" the fighter bellowed from the top.

"Good job!" the bean at top said as he escorted him down.

"My time?"

"…two minutes and forty seconds."

"YES!" Rawk Hawk screamed in excitement as he received his clue. "Thank you so much!"

The former champion smirked as he ran his way back to the partners.

"…great." Thriff sighed.

"Psh. It didn't look that hard! This'll be cake!" Red sneered as he looked at the course.

"…heh…you are in for a rude awakening." Beldam merely said, trying to contain her laughter.

"…I guess it's my turn now!" Misstar announced as she headed over to the course.

Rawk Hawk continued his running back until all the other teams noticed.

"WOOHOO! YEAH! GOOD JOB RAWK!" Tundra screamed in excitement as his partner got to him.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Rawk Hawk read aloud.

_Upon receiving their clue, teams will find a picture with the route info. The picture depicts a cannon that the former self-proclaimed king of Stardust Fields, Tolstar, used to scam people. It is now property to the Beanbean army and is used for defense instead of scams. Tolstar is also seen in the picture, helping with identification. Teams must figure out that the picture takes them to the Starry Hill, where this cannon lies, and drive eight miles to get here. Once they arrive, they will find their clue in front of the cannon._

"Picture?" Tundra asked. Rawk nodded as he pulled a picture out of the envelope. "…oh. Um…I have no idea what this is supposed to be."

"…" Rawk sighed. "…let's find someone. Come on. Let's drive somewhere and find a bean that knows."

"Good thinking! Let's go!"

The two fighters got in their car and headed off, looking for someone to ask.

**Misstar/Peasley/Thriff/Bowser/Beldam/Axem Red**

"Heh, look at her!" Red smirked as he saw Misstar struggle as she made her final climb. "Yeah, she totally failed!"

"…" Bowser rolled his eyes. "You are going to do worse, for the record."

"…oh really?"

"Yeah, really! You will fall to the ground and fail! And I will LAUGH my shell off!"

"OH IT'S ON!"

"You two! Shut up!" Beldam roared. Bowser and Red both grumbled as they glared daggers at each other.

Misstar was escorted down and walked back to the back of the line.

"How'd you do Misstar?" Thriff asked.

"Four minutes." the star spirit sighed.

"…oh don't worry, it's not that bad. I did worse." Peasley sighed as he ran up to do the obstacle course again. His timer was set and he began his climb. He was a little bit faster up the first silver barrels but went back to his slowness on the second set.

**Peasley/Thriff/Bowser/Beldam/Axem Red/Misstar**

"Just a little more…" Peasley kept repeating to himself as he kept climbing. His overall jumping and climbing was better than the first time.

"Most excellent job, my Prince!" the bean told him as Peasley was escorted down.

"Thank you!" the prince smiled. "…how did I do?"

"…three minutes and thirty seconds. Significant improvement!"

"I will say!...but still not good enough." the Beanbean Prince sighed as he walked back to the end of the line.

"My turn!" Thriff declared as he ran up to do the course again.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Sir, do you by any chance know where this picture was taken?" Tundra asked a bean at a nearby gas station.

"…oh…Tolstar…you are lucky I'm in a good mood. I should rip that picture up." the bean said in disgust.

"What! Why!" Rawk questioned.

"Psh, I'm done with talking. If you have anything to do with the 'King of Stardust Fields' then we are done with this conversation."

"No wait! We don't have anything do with Tolbar or whoever he is." Tundra started. The bean wouldn't listen however and walked away. "…crap. What exactly does this mean!"

**Thriff/Bowser/Beldam/Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley**

"…well?" Thriff panted after his attempt.

"…three minutes and twenty seconds." the bean with the timer told him.

"…I'm getting really tired of this." the Keelhaul Key toad mumbled as he walked to the back of the line.

"MY TURN!" Bowser roared in excitement as he ran to begin his second try.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…so you don't know?" Rawk sighed as he and Tundra asked a toad in the area.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a tourist too! So I don't know too much about this place." she admitted.

"We aren't really tourists. But we understand. It's okay." Tundra told her as he and Rawk left. "…does anyone know this place buddy?"

"Looks like nobody!" the former champ sighed in frustration.

**Bowser/Beldam/Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff**

Everyone watched Bowser climb through the course. He climbed each barrel and hill fast and jumped each gap with ease and speed. He climbed to the top as fast as he could.

"YEAH! I BETTER HAVE FINISHED IN TIME!" Bowser roared in excitement as he was escorted down.

"…" the bean checked his timer. "…well you did. Two minutes, thirty-nine seconds. That's perfect! Here's your next clue!"

"YEAH!" Bowser roared as he ran back to his son.

"YAY! PAPA!" Jr. cheered as his father ran to him.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Second**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Bowser read.

"Picture? What picture?" his son asked with confusion.

"This one!" Bowser mumbled as he pulled out the picture from the clue. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before gasping. "…THIS THING! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!"

"You know where it is!" his son asked with shock.

"…no…but I know what it is showing! And it brings back bad memories…"

"I remember why I didn't like this place! Tolstar! STUPID FOOL! I fell out of the Koopa Cruiser due to Fawful and Cackletta and landed in that green thing's cannon! And he mocked me and wouldn't get me out!" Bowser groaned in anger and frustration. "I was FORCED to beg Mario and his brother to get me out! And after all of that, the piece of crap wouldn't let me out! I had to have MARIO crush him for me! Well…to be honest, I don't know what happened after that. My memory is a blur after that! But I'm still really mad! GAH! If I ever see Tolstar again, I will attack! I will get my revenge for that humiliation!"

"Come on Jr.! Let's go find someone to tell us where this place is exactly!" Bowser roared, still angered by his memories.

"Oh…okay papa." Jr. replied to his dad.

**Beldam/Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff**

Beldam made quicker work than her first run. She tried to hurry and make up for all the mistakes she made on the first try. She got to the silver flag grinning as she waited to hear her time.

"…well?" she impatiently asked the bean with the timer as she was being escorted down.

"…two minutes and forty-nine seconds." was the response.

"…I wanted to do better, but that'll do!" the older shadow siren smirked.

"…if she can do it, I can!" Red laughed as he ran up to do his first attempt.

Beldam received her clue while Red ran up to run through the course. As the Axem Ranger began his climb, she began running off to her sister.

"Yes! Good work Beldam!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Beldam read as she also took out the picture.

"…this might be hard. Let's try and find someone and fast!" Vivian suggested. Her sister nodded as the two shadow sirens got in their car and started looking for someone to ask.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Sir, do you know where this is?" Jr. asked a bean walking down the side of the road. Bowser stayed in the car, to prevent any unnecessary intimidation.

"…um…I think so." He started as he stared at the picture with great detail. "…this looks very similar to Starry Hill. The cannon is a big military one used by the army. And I know Tolstar used to own it and use it as scamming opportunity. Since Tolstar is in this picture, that pretty much confirms that this cannon is the one on Starry Hill."

"Thanks a lot!" the young prince of koopas as he ran over to his father's car. "Starry Hill papa! Let's go!"

"Will do! Just tell me how to get there!" Bowser replied.

**Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley/Thriff**

"…I failed?" Red groaned after being escorted down the course. "…I knew I should have climbed faster. My jumping was pretty good…but that stupid climbing!"

"Three minutes and seventeen seconds isn't necessarily failing…just not succeeding." the bean told him.

"…what the heck is that supposed to mean?" the Axem Ranger groaned as he ran to the back of the line.

"My turn again!" Misstar announced as she began to climb.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…that's Tolstar!" a bean gasped as he was shown the picture by Tundra and Rawk Hawk.

"…yes…we realize that is Tolstar. We realize who he is! We realize he's a big scammer!" Tundra sighed. "What we want to know is where he is in this picture."

"…Starry Hill maybe? That's where he always hanged out."

"That'll do!" Rawk smirked. "Come on Tundra! Let's head there!"

"Alrighty!"

**Misstar/Peasley/Thriff/Axem Red**

"Oh geez!" Misstar panted as she made the final jump over the gap to the silver flag. "…that was harder the second time…how'd I do?"

"Better. Three minutes and forty seconds." the bean told her.

"…not good enough though!"

"My turn again?" Peasley asked to no one in particular as he walked up to perform again.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Starry Hill?" Beldam asked the bean again.

"Yep! I'm sure! That's where Tolstar used to always hang out!" she replied.

"Thank you so much!" Vivian thanked as she and Beldam ran back to their car. They began driving, hoping to get to the hill as fast as possible.

**Peasley/Thriff/Axem Red/Misstar**

"Ah!" Peasley groaned as he made his final jump and grabbed the silver flag at the top. He was panting. "…how'd I do?"

"Good work Peasley! But…three minutes and two seconds. So close!" the bean told him, reassuringly. "You can do it next time! I mean look, you were so close."

"…" the prince sighed in frustration as he was escorted down to the bottom. He ran to the back of the line as Thriff walked up to the front. The toad was prepared to not make any mistakes. He was going to succeed this time.

Starry Hill used to be a feared sight to go to. Tolstar would hang out by his cannon and threaten to fire it at any passerby unless they paid him all their coins. No one, whether traveler or local, ever entered here. Now that Tolstar has been defeated, the Beanbean Army has taken over the land and uses the cannon as a defense weapon against any enemies that try to enter through the Beanbean-Mushroom border. Constant supervision is around this area, however, to prevent anymore dangerous creatures from claiming this cannon for themselves, just like Tolstar did. The hill, itself, was no different from the rest if Stardust Hills. It retained its purple color and mystic feeling and was a very pleasant spot for stargazing.

Today, multiple cannons were scattered around the hill and its surrounding area. Some of the cannons were painted silver and were relatively close to the main cannon. Others were painted gold and were much farther away, a distance that would require a pretty good walk. There was also a strange box in front of the main cannon. Specific people would find this box very interesting. One such group of people had just arrived, and ran immediately to it.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"It's go time!" Bowser roared in excitement as he ripped open the clue. "Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two different ways to load cannons and use them. The choice, is Long Run, Fire Short, or Short Run, Fire Long._

_In Long Run, Fire Short, teams will find cannonballs around the clue box. They must carry these cannonballs nearly a fourth of a mile to a set of golden cannons. After they arrive, they must arm the cannons and each team member must be able to shoot the cannonballs out and successfully hit three targets each. After both members hit their third targets, they will receive their next clue. Carrying the cannonballs all the way to the way to the cannons could be a hard task physically, but the targets are very close and easy to hit, even for beginners. If teams can ignore the physical work of carrying the cannonballs, they can hit their targets fast and finish quickly._

_In Short Run, Fire Long, teams will find cannonballs around the clue box. They must carry them no more than a few feet to a set of silver cannons. After they arrive, they must arm the cannons and each team member must be able to shoot the cannonballs out and successfully hit three targets each. After both members hit their third targets, they will receive their next clue. The task requires little physical work, for the cannons are extremely close to the cannonballs. However, the targets are at much farther distances, and one of them is also a moving target at great distance as well. These targets are much harder to hit, and require great attention and skill with a cannon. However, if teams have great aim, they can propel through this task with ease._

"We are good with cannons!" Jr. proclaimed excitedly.

"I know we are! However, I vote Long Run, Fire Short. It's been a while since we fired a cannon after all, so let's have that part be easier. Besides, we are more used to firing bullet bills from cannons. Not cannonballs." Bowser explained to his son. "And look at us! We can carry cannonballs better than anyone else!"

"…fine." Jr. sighed as he followed his father to the stack of cannonballs by the box. "These the cannonballs?"

"Yes they are!" Bowser proclaimed as he lifted two of them. "Heh, this is nothing! You ready Jr.?"

"…ah!" Jr. gasped as he lifted his own set of two cannonballs.

"Come on!" Bowser called to Jr., who was struggling. "You can do it! You can handle these cannonballs better than any of those other wimps!"

"I know! I know! Just start walking! I'll follow!"

**Thriff/Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley**

Thriff was making little to no mistakes on his third run through the course. He faced little troubles as he climbed the barrels and the hills and his jumps were excellent. The toad made it to the top and the silver flag not to long after starting.

"…was that good enough?" he asked, exhausted.

"Yes it was. Barely though. Two minutes and fifty seconds." the bean told him.

"YES!" Thriff exclaimed excitedly as he received the clue.

"…" Peasley sighed.

"I was not going to have another Wendy and Lemmy moment. The second I saw Thriff finish before me, I was ticked! I was so ticked!" Peasley sighed in frustration. "I don't want them doing what they did. That could get them eliminated, and they are my friends. So…I was planning on telling Thriff to leave without us."

"…Thriff! Over here!" Peasley called out to him, wanting to tell him something.

Thriff looked over at the prince and sighed. He waved goodbye and gave him a thumbs up before running over to his brother.

"…you my friend have just been ditched!" Red exclaimed with a laugh as he ran up to the obstacle course. "Let's see you and your advisor handle the race without any help!"

"…no they didn't. He's just going over to his brother!" Peasley fired at the Axem Ranger, who was beginning his climb. "They won't stay anyway! Lima will convince them to leave!"

Thriff continued his run all the way to the other team members. Plenn smiled eagerly while Lima sighed.

"…this is frustrating…" Lima sighed as she watched Thriff run over without Peasley.

"Good work Thriff! Excellent job!" Plenn cheered as his brother opened up the clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Thriff read to his brother. He then took out the picture.

"So, let's bolt! We got to find someone who knows where this place is!" Plenn recommended.

"I know. I know…Plenn where did we park the car again?"

"…" Lima looked over. The two brothers were still there. She thought they were waiting. "Hey! Plenn! Thriff!"

"…oh! Over there! Come on! Why did we park over there?" Thriff groaned as he and his brother ran off.

"Don't blame me! You were the one who did it!" the Rougeport shopkeeper retaliated as the two brothers got in their car and drove off.

"…they left…they wouldn't listen…they wouldn't say good luck…not even a goodbye." Lima mumbled to herself in frustration.

"I have no problem with them leaving. I really don't. When I called to them, I was going to ask them to leave so that they wouldn't risk elimination like Wendy and Lemmy did last leg. It was our fault that the two siblings were eliminated." Lima explained as she thought back to the two brothers leaving. "But they weren't listening to me calling them. Plenn wouldn't talk to me while we waited for our partners to come back. And they seemed very distant…from the beginning. And when we got to the airport. And now, when Thriff finished the roadblock. I'm feeling very uncomfortable…I'm thinking they don't want to work with us anymore! I think they are going to use us when we can help them and then they're going to cut us off. And that really ticks me off! They were all for keeping the alliance going when we were guiding them to the roadblock! That was all just to help them, not for us to work together! I don't appreciate being used! Game on!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…these cannons are farther away then I thought!" Bowser groaned. "…the weight of these things…they really start to add the further you go."

"…" Jr. sighed.

"Nothing we can't deal with though! Come on Jr.! Let's kick some butt!"

"Coming! Coming!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Second**

The fighters got out of their car upon arrival at Starry Hill and immediately ran over to the clue box and ripped open their clue.

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Rawk Hawk read.

"…do you know how to use a cannon?" Tundra asked.

"Oh, of course I do! I fire one everyday before getting ready for my daily fight!" the former champ sarcastically mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Just a question. Well, if we can't fire well, then we need to have that part be easier! I vote the Long Run one."

"My thoughts exactly!" Rawk replied as he grabbed two cannonballs. His yoshi partner followed behind with his own set of two.

**Axem Red/Misstar/Peasley**

"…ugh!" Peasley groaned as he watched Red perform well in his climbing and jumping. "Great. I'm going to be the only one who can't do it."

"You don't know that!" Misstar replied to him. "He might make a mistake! He hasn't finished yet! And you probably will finish on your next time!"

"I don't know…" the prince mumbled as the two watched Red arrive at the top. He was escorted down.

"…and my time?" the Axem Ranger asked.

"Two minutes. Forty-eight seconds." the bean responded.

"Oh YEAH!" Red exclaimed as he took the clue and ran back.

"…ugh…how are they doing it right?" Peasley asked.

"…" Misstar didn't say anything as she ran up to perform the course.

Red ran back after receiving his clue to the other team members. Pink smirked as she saw her fellow Axem Ranger run over.

"It's about time Red!" she told him.

"Shut up! Now, let's get out of here!" he fired back as he ripped open the clue.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Fifth**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Red read to Pink as he took out the picture.

"…ew! What is that thing!" Pink gasped, pointing to Tolstar.

"You expect me to know?" Red groaned as he walked over to the car. "COME ON PINK! TIME TO FIND SOMEOEN WHO KNOWS THIS PLACE!"

"I'M COMING!"

The two Axem Rangers got in their car and left as fast as they could, hoping to catch up to other teams.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Sir, do you where this is?" Thriff asked a bean walking on the side of the road.

"…and you expect me to know where Tolstar is?" the man rolled his eyes.

"Tolstar?" Plenn asked in confusion.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are doing. Nor do I care! Just get away!" the bean huffed as he ran off.

"…what's his problem?" the younger brother sighed.

**Misstar/Peasley**

"Come on! Just a little more!" Misstar repeated to herself as she went through the course again. She was making her final jump over the last gap to reach the silver flag at the top.

"Congratulations! That was good!" the bean at top told her as he escorted her down.

"My time?" she asked.

"…" he checked his timer. "…Two minutes and fifty nine seconds…wow that's cutting it close! But you did it! Here's your clue!"

Misstar smirked as she received her clue. She then ran off, leaving the Beanbean Prince by himself.

"…how…how can everyone else do it and not me?" Peasley sighed as he walked up to the obstacle course to try again. "…why am I such a failure!"

"I felt really disheartened when Misstar finished. That meant all the teams finished before me. That meant that everyone was ahead of Lima and me. And it was all my fault!" Peasley sighed in frustration. "I swear, when I get back home, I'm undergoing physical training! I can't be this disgraceful to my kingdom! I'm such a failure! I need to work on this! I'm a hero to my kingdom due to my speed, my looks, and my ability with weapons…and I always felt cocky in my skills. This race is pretty humbling in my opinion…I have to fix this when I get home. In my honest opinion, until I can get my body and mind stronger, I'm not fit to rule my country!"

Misstar was seen by the two remaining racers. Lima sighed again while Mamar grinned.

"…oh Peasley…be fast, be okay!" Lima muttered to herself.

"Great work girl!" Mamar cheered as Misstar ran up.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth **

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Misstar read to her partner as she took out the picture.

"…well that's very identifiable." Mamar giggled. "I have no idea how we are supposed to figure out where this is. Let's ask someone!"

"We need to yeah!" Misstar agreed as the two ran off to find their car. "Good luck Lima! Hope Peasley finishes soon!"

"Thanks…" the advisor thanked as she waved a goodbye.

"You know…this roadblock was really hard the first time you did it! The obstacle course is no joke! It's tough…but one thing I noticed was that everyone was doing better as they did it again and again. It seemed like you would do worse as you kept trying and failing." Misstar admitted, thinking back about the obstacle course roadblock. "I think it had something to do with everyone's drive to want to succeed, as well as a positive attitude! I'm not strong physically at all, but I wanted to last longer in the race and I believed I could do it! I think that's the reason why I was able to do it! That's also why I also think Peasley didn't finish earlier." Misstar than started thinking about the Beanbean Prince. "He's actually pretty fit! Obviously not the strongest person, but he's fast and he has some muscle! But…he's not too positive. Like really…he comes off too negative in my opinion! He has the drive to do better, but without the idea that you'll do better, then you probably won't. I hope he can think positive! I don't want him to fail this roadblock! He can do it! He just needs to stop being so negative!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Vivian read the detour clue as she and Beldam arrived at Starry Hill.

"Short Run, Fire Long!" Beldam declared! "Easier task! Although harder to hit, I'm sure we can pick up the art of firing a cannon fast! Don't you agree Vivian?"

"I think so too! I don't think it will take too long for us to learn how to use cannons, right?" the younger shadow siren asked. When her elder sister nodded in agreement, the two ran off to the pile of cannonballs, grabbed their own cannonball, and started walking in the direction of the silver cannons. As they approached the cannons, a bean standing by noticed them.

"…they must be here for the race." he mumbled to himself as he pushed a button on a remote he was holding. Upon being pressed, targets appeared in the general area. Each one was significantly farther from the cannons and were at varying angles.

"…hmm…those targets look pretty hard to hit…" Vivian sighed as she noticed the targets when they got closer. When they finally arrived at the cannons, the bean came closer and gave them a torch to light their cannon. "Heh, I don't really need the torch, but thank you!"

"Come on Vivian! Let's try this!" Beldam ordered as she prepared her cannonball into the cannon. She worked a little on the angle of it before firing at one of the targets. The cannonball missed, not coming even remotely close to the target.

"…oh crap." Vivian sighed. She tried firing her own cannon, releasing her cannonball. The target was missed in a similar way to Beldam's.

"…this might be harder than I thought…" the elder shadow siren sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Come on Tundra! Keep up with me!" Rawk ordered as he ran up ahead with great speed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the yoshi replied. "The cannonballs are pretty heavy man! I don't know how you aren't getting slowed down."

"It's not that bad really! They're heavy, just not heavy enough!"

"…ehh…they are a little too heavy for my liking…" Tundra sighed.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…hey ma'am!" Red called out to a bean he saw at a gas station. He held up his picture to her face. "This picture! Know it?"

"…" the lady looked closer at it. "…so…are you looking for Tolstar? He's gone! No need to worry!"

"…huh? Tolstar? Who is he? We don't care about him! Where is this picture taken?" the leader asked.

"…a hill? I don't know." she sighed.

"…" the male Axem Ranger walked away in frustration.

"We just need to find someone that knows! Come on! Time to look for more people!" Pink told him.

"I KNOW THAT! THAT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REALIZE PINK!"

"…" the female Axem Ranger rolled her eyes, deciding to save her breath and not comment.

**Peasley**

"…" Peasley sighed as he finished his last climb and jumped his final gap. He looked at the bean with the timer, expectantly. "…how long?"

"…my Prince, you have done excellent! You are so close! Three minutes and six seconds!" was the response.

"…that's slower!" Peasley groaned in a voice mixed with frustration and sadness. "…I'm never going to finish…"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"These the cannons?" Jr. asked his dad when the father and son arrived at the golden cannons.

"Yes they are Jr.! Now come on! Let's get this cannon business out of the way!" Bowser roared as he loaded his cannon with one of his cannonballs. Jr. loaded one of his own in another cannon.

"Hmm…" a bean on the side noticed the two koopas. "They're in the race, no? They are! Time to do my job!"

The bean pulled out a remote in his pocket. He pressed a button on it and a target appeared in front of each cannon.

"Woah!" Bowser gasped. The bean then walked over to the koopas and gave them torches to light their cannons. "…heh! There's the targets! Here's the fire! Let's go Jr.!"

Bowser got his cannon lit and fired it immediately with no preparation of the cannon. Jr. also rushed to his cannon and lit it. Both cannons connected to their targets with ease.

"Yeah! One down!" Jr. laughed.

The father and son watched as the bean took the remains of the targets and hit another button. Two more targets appeared in front of their cannons, a little farther away then the first two.

"Psh, this is easy! Come on Jr.! Let's do this again!" Bowser roared as he and Jr. put their second cannonballs in. They positioned the cannons to face at a slightly higher angle before firing. The second set of cannonballs again connected with the targets.

"Two done!" Jr. laughed. "Now, let's get our last cannonballs and finish this!"

"Right behind you!" his father told him as the two koopas ran back, ready to finish the detour.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Looks like they beat us here!" Tundra sighed as and Rawk ran up to the golden cannons, watching Bowser and Jr. go back.

"No time to think about that! Let's just think about passing them!" Rawk stated as he loaded his cannon and positioned it slightly. After being handed a torch, he lit and smashed through the first target. He then started preparing his cannon again as the next target appeared. The former champion fired again, connecting. "You know Tundra, this isn't too hard. Not hard at all!"

"I bet the other detour is harder with the cannon fire though." the yoshi told him with a laugh. Tundra fired his cannon and connected the first time. He positioned his cannon again when his second target came and launched the cannonball. His second target was smashed as well.

"Alright! One more for each of us! Come on! Let's go get our cannonballs!" Rawk roared in excitement. Tundra followed, eagerly smiling.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…fire!" Beldam mumbled to herself as she launched her cannon. Despite much preparation and maneuvering with the cannon, the cannonball failed to make contact with the target.

"ACK!" she roared in anger. "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!"

"…" Vivian said nothing while she positioned her cannon. She was analyzing the angle of her cannon with very good observation before going over to fire. The younger shadow siren's diligence was rewarded as the first target was hit.

"…how did you do that? How…how…?" Beldam mumbled to herself.

"I don't know! I just did what felt right." Vivian laughed as she fidgeted with her hat, having a big grin on her face.

The two sirens looked over and noticed that Vivian's first target was moved. A second one was placed. It was at a different angle and was farther away.

"…well, find out what's right with that one! And I still have to make my own hit…" Beldam mumbled.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…okay, so are you sure about Starry Hill?" Plenn asked a bean at another gas station, wanting to make sure that they were going to go to the right place.

"Yep! Come on! Everyone should know that Tolstar hanged there!" the bean laughed. "Lazy bum! I don't even think it was the cannon that made him stay! It was obviously the fact that he was too lazy to find a new place to hang!"

"Sounds lazy to me! I know all about people being lazy." the Rougeport shopkeeper joked as he turned his attention to his brother.

"…okay, just because I'm lazy at some certain times doesn't make me a perpetually lazy person." Thriff rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. This race proves you aren't always lazy. But, we need to get out of here! Let's head!" Plenn told him as he started to head to their car.

"I'm coming man!" the Keelhaul Key shopkeeper replied as he turned around and thanked the bean for the information. He then ran to his brother and got in the car, heading to Starry Hill.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…yeah…" a toad mumbled to herself as she stared at the picture the Axem Rangers gave her with great thought. "…I'm positive that's Starry Hill! It has to be!"

"Excellent! That's all we needed!" Red told her as he took the clue and ran off to the car. Pink followed behind.

"Time to get there! Let's kick butt Red!" Pink told him.

"You don't think I know that?" the leader rolled his eyes.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…so you're sure, right?" Mamar asked a koopa that standing outside a local restaurant.

"Yep! I'm sure! That has to be Starry Hill!" she told the star spirits as she pointed to the background of the picture. "That's where you guys are trying to find!"

"Awesome! Thanks so much! Now, let's go Mamar!" Misstar told her partner after thanking the koopa. The two friends got in their car and starting driving, trying to find the hill.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…" Beldam was silent as she analyzed to herself the distance and angle of her target. She was preparing her cannon with great detail in a similar style to Vivian.

"Fire!" the elder sister declared to herself as she fired the cannon. The cannonball made direct contact, smashing her first target.

"YES!" the ice wielder smirked. "One down for me!"

"Excellent!" Vivian smiled to her sister as she went back to her own cannon preparations.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Finally! Back to the cannonballs!" Bowser roared in excitement.

"I thought I saw the two fighters behind us! Let's hurry up! I don't want them passing us!" Jr. declared.

"Oh, I agree! Come on Jr.! Let's smoke em!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"There they go again…" Tundra sighed as the two fighters saw the father and son as they ran back to the cannonballs.

"Come on! We are here! Let's get our cannonballs and pass them! Simple as that!" Rawk told him as the former champion picked up his cannonball and ran back.

"I know that! I'm coming, I'm coming!" the yoshi told him as he followed his rival.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…second target…WHY SO FAR AWAY!" Beldam raged to herself.

"Beldam, calm down! Just be careful with preparations like the first time!" Vivian advised.

"Oh hush up!" the elder sister sneered.

The younger sister finally finished her long preparations on her cannon. She fired the cannon and watched the cannonball smash the target.

"TWO DOWN!" Vivian cheered.

"…why do I doubt you?" Beldam mumbled to herself.

The two sisters watched as Vivian's second target was now replaced with her third and final one. It was the same distance as the last one she shot down, but this time, it was moving in different directions in a circular pattern.

"…what is this! Really!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Thriff read.

"I think the second one! Cannonballs are easier to get to that one. How much harder could the cannon fire of this side be then the other one anyway?" Plenn reasoned.

"Fine by me!" Thriff told him as he grabbed his cannonball. "You get one for yourself! Meet you over by the cannons!"

"Fine! I'll be there in like ten seconds!"

**Peasley**

"Are you ready to try again, my Prince?" the bean asked.

"YES! I will do it this time! I have to! I must!" Peasley repeated to himself. "…I've done this like, what, nine times now? I will succeed! I have to!"

The young Beanbean Prince ran up the obstacle course, climbing each barrel and each level of the hill as he made each of his jumps. The prince knew he was getting tired. He knew he had been failing for the longest time. He, for some reason, knew he was going to make it this time. He was certain of it.

"…done!" Peasley cheered to himself as he got to the top. "…please…please…how did I do?"

"Two minutes and Fifty-five seconds! You did it my Prince!" the bean cheered after checking his timer.

"YES! FINALLY!" Peasley screamed in excitement as he grabbed the clue and ran over to Lima.

"My prince! Well done!" Lima exclaimed with a smile.

"…Lima…I'm sorry I took so long…I should have finished so much sooner…I have no idea why I couldn't do it…I was being a disgrace to the Beanbean Kingdom and my family…I am sorry…" Peasley mumbled to her in embarrassment.

"Peasley!" his advisor yelled in a scolding tone. "You are not an embarrassment! You are the prince! You are the hero of this great nation! The only thing that is embarrassing you at this point in time is your attitude! You did well today! Just remember that! It doesn't matter if you are slow in some tasks! What matters is that you tried and you never gave up and that you eventually could do it! Your whole country is proud of you!" the advisor then held out her arms, walked up to her prince, and gave him a hug. "…and so am I! I don't care if the other racers are physically stronger! You are just as good as them!"

"…Lima…" Peasley returned the hug with a big smile.

"As the advisor to the prince, I've seen Peasley at his best and at his worst. He sometimes can come off arrogant and cocky, but deep down, he doesn't believe in himself that much. His negativity really is influencing his character and his work." Lima mumbled as she thought of her prince. "He is afraid of letting his family down. He's afraid of letting his people and country down! One of the goals I hope this race can do for him is awaken some confidence for our prince! He hasn't let down his country or his people yet and he never will! I hope that if I can't show him that, this race will! He's someone worthy of respect in my opinion…he has mine after all."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"'Drive yourself to the location depicted in the picture. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Peasley read aloud while looking at the picture. "…this is Tolstar, right?"

"…yep. Looks just like him." Lima scoffed. "'King of Stardust Fields.' Who does he think he is! If Cackletta and Fawful hadn't attacked us at that time and if you didn't go missing, we would have gotten rid of him the second he came to these fields! Thankfully he is gone now. Good work Mario and Luigi!"

"Good work indeed! Tolstar always hanged out at Starry Hill right?" the prince asked.

"…I think…you want to ask someone? Just to be safe?" his advisor suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea!" the two nodded in agreement as they both got in their car. "We aren't out of this race yet! There might still be hope!"

**Vivian and Beldam/Plenn and Thriff**

"…now…fire!" Beldam yelled as she unleashed the cannonball. She missed her second target again, despite her preparations. "…AHH!"

"It's okay Beldam! You can make it! Just give it some time!" Vivian consoled as she prepared her own cannon. After finishing the preparations and getting the angle perfect, she waited for the target to head away from her cannon, knowing the target would soon move back. As soon as it did, the younger siren fired and smashed the third target.

"YES!" Vivian cheered.

"…good work…now if only I could do that…" Beldam mumbled in frustration.

"…" Thriff looked in awe at Vivian's totaled target. "…and I can't even hit a non-moving, close target."

"Come on Thriff! Focus on our own targets first!" Plenn scolded. "Position the cannon just right!" the Rougeport shopkeeper told his brother. Thriff nodded as he worked with the cannon. Plenn went to work on his own cannon. Both brothers fired a little after, failing to hit their first targets.

"…"

"…"

"…we fail at this, you realize that?" the Keelhaul Key brother moaned.

'…" Plenn sighed.

"I was expecting to have an easy time with the cannons…I don't know why. I just did. I didn't think the task could have been that hard because I believed not many teams, if any, had previous experience with cannons. I was wrong it seems." Plenn sighed. "Don't really care though. We just have to do it now. Still…it's frustrating not being able to connect a hit."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Fifth**

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Pink read to her partner.

"Short Run, Fire Long!" Red declared, running over to the cannonballs and picking up his own set of two. He then starting running to the silver cannons. "Come on Pink!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M COMING! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND TO GET MY CANNONBALLS!" Pink yelled back at him as she tried picking up her own cannonballs.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SECOND! HURRY UP!"

"RED, SHUT UP!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…MY PRINCE!" a bean at a store yelled as he bowed in reverence to the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom.

"Hello good sir! It's nice to meet you!" Peasley told him with a smile. "Could you help me with something? I have a picture and I need to be sure on where it is."

"I WILL HELP IN ANYWAY I CAN!" he yelled, running over and looking at the picture. The bean's eyes lit up immediately. "STARRY HILL!"

"That's where I was thinking! Thank you so much sir! You've been a great help!" the prince told him as he ran back to his car and drove off.

"…oh…I helped Prince Peasley…my life is complete now." the man sighed in relief and happiness.

**Vivian and Beldam/Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink**

"…" Beldam remained concentrated as she worked on getting her cannon in position. After a while, she fired and watched the cannonball make contact with the second target.

"YES! ONE MORE! GOOD WORK BELDAM!" Vivian cheered.

"Thanks…now…for the moving one…" the ice wielder sighed.

"…" Thriff also remained quiet and focused on his cannon. He was hoping to take down his first target and get this detour done as fast as possible. When the Keelhaul Key toad moved in to fire, the cannonball went soaring, barely missing his target. "…this is hard…this is rather annoying."

"I second that!" Plenn agreed as he fired his cannon. Plenn's preparations, however, were accurate and went into his first target.

"…"

"…I don't hate it that much actually…I have hated things worse than this…"

"Let's see…" Pink fidgeted with her cannon some before stopping.

"PINK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T PREPARE THAT THING ENOUGH!" Red yelled at her, pointing to his cannon as reference to her. "SEE! LOOK AT MY ANGLE! LOOK AT ITS DIRECTION! YOU NEED TO BE DOING IT LIKE THAT!"

"RED, SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Pink fired back at him. The two rangers glared at each other before they walked over to fire their cannons. Pink's cannonball made direct contact with the target while Red's missed.

"…you know…I forgot to factor in wind…if there was no wind…mine would have it! And yours would have missed!" the lead Axem Ranger spat out in anger.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WIND! HOW MUCH WIND DO YOU FEEL! I CERTAINLY DON'T FEEL ENOUGH WIND TO INFLUENCE OUR CANNONBALLS FLYING AT GREAT SPEEDS!" Pink yelled back.

"WELL, AREN'T YOU FEELING SMART! NO, YOU ARE NOT! AND YOU ARE WRONG! STUPID WIND! I HAVE TO FACTOR IT IN NOW!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! RED SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"…I have to admit, when this race first began, I was very sympathetic for Red. He seemed okay and Pink seemed really annoying. He obviously wanted to win and it seemed like Pink was holding him back. She was annoying, very obnoxious, and acted like a spoiled brat." Plenn stated, thinking back to the Axem Rangers. "But…at some point in the race, the role flipped. Pink now seems completely focused and intelligent and Red is now annoying. He's also been very rude to her and he won't shut up about being right! Pink is the nicer one now and is the one deserving of sympathy. I don't know…these two seem like different people than the Red and Pink from the beginning."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Misstar read.

"How do you feel about Short Run, Fire Long?" Mamar asked. "It seems overall easiest for two non-physical types like us."

"I agree! I think we can get the hang of using cannons!" Misstar smiled.

The two star spirits grabbed their own set of cannonballs and started heading off in the direction of the silver cannons.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. /Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

"Look papa! We are so close!" Jr. squealed as he and his father finally arrived back at the golden cannons.

"Yes! Time to hurry up!" Bowser roared in excitement.

"Woohoo! Looks like we caught up!" Tundra bellowed as he and Rawk Hawk ran right past the two koopas and to their cannons.

"…really? REALLY!" Bowser roared in anger as he starting going even faster to his cannons with Jr. right behind. "I'm NOT letting those two fighters pass us! This is OUR leg!"

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Tundra, and Rawk Hawk all loaded their cannons with their last cannonball and began with little preparation of the cannon. All four of them fired and were able to make easy contact with their final targets.

"YES!" Jr. squealed when his cannonball made contact.

"Oh, yeah!" Bowser grinned.

"WOOHOO!" Tundra cheered.

"Yeah baby!" Rawk laughed.

"…hmm…looks like all the targets are gone! Here's your next clue!" the bean standing by told them as he handed the two teams their clues.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Bowser Jr. read aloud.

_Teams must now make there way eighteen miles to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building. This building, where travelers must go through to cross the border between the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated!" Tundra added.

"Yeah! Look at this Jr.! If we can beat the fighters, we got our first place finish!" Bowser roared in excitement as he started running. "COME ON BOY!"

"YEAH!" Jr. squealed again as he followed his father.

"…oh heck no!" Rawk laughed. "They aren't getting first this time! Come on Tundra! We need momentum back! Let's get first and claim it again!"

"Right behind you man!" the yoshi nodded in agreement as the two fighters ran behind, trying to pass the father and son again.

"Finally…this is the first leg Jr. and I actually have done so well on! All the other legs, we kinda screwed up on at some point. It feels great to be up at the front!" Bowser laughed with excitement. "Having said that, I want first! WE NEED FIRST! It'll make up for how bad Jr. and I have performed in the first set of legs! So…time to claim it! We can do it! I know we can! Let's edge out these stupid fighters and get it!"

"Tundra and I both agree that first is the only option here! That's the best you can do on any leg of this race! The better you do on each leg, the better prepared you are on the next leg! We need to keep that up to prepare us for the final leg!" Rawk Hawk explained. "We want to win this whole thing! Winning legs along the way can help prepare us for this final leg! It gives us drive to stay in our place. It gives us hope, knowing that we can get first! It gives us momentum! Now…time to take down Bowser and Jr.!"

**Vivian and Beldam/Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Misstar and Mamar**

"…ugh!" Thriff groaned as he missed again. "Why do I fail so much at this!"

"…" Plenn grinned as his cannonball connected with his second target.

"…"

"…"

"…stop succeeding Plenn! You're making me look bad!"

"Heh, sorry!" the Rougeport shopkeeper stuck his tongue out in laughter.

"…so…according to the wind, I should fire at this angle…" Red mumbled to himself as he finished his cannon preparations. He then proceeded to fire his cannon. The cannonball flew out and missed his first target again.

"So much for wind." Pink rolled her eyes.

"Pink, if you bug me one more time, I WILL AIM THIS CANNON AT YOU!" Red barked at her as he slammed his hand on to the cannon.

"WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO FOR YOU! YOU WILL JUST MISS, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Pink yelled back.

"…have you finished your preparations Mamar?" Misstar asked her friend.

"Yep! I think they're pretty accurate! Good angle! Good position! You finished?" the star spirit responded.

"Yep! Are you ready to fire it?"

"Mhmm!"

"If you are…then Fire!" Misstar commanded to her partner.

Mamar nodded as she unleashed her cannonball. Misstar followed behind and fired her own cannon. Both cannonballs made direct contact with their targets.

"One day for both of us!" Misstar cheered

"YES!" Mamar laughed.

"…" Red was at a loss for words. "…lucky little girls…"

"…" Thriff sighed.

"…" Beldam refused to say anything. She devoted all of her attention to her own target. She believed, after missing this moving target multiple times, that her preparations would finally succeed. She decided to wait to the moment, like Vivian said, felt right.

"…" Vivian watched as her sister unleashed the cannonball. Direct contact was made and the moving target was smashed.

"…really? I did it? YES!" Beldam roared in excitement.

"YES! WAY TO GO BELDAM!" Vivian cheered, pulling her elder sister into a big hug. A bean walked over to the two sisters, giving them their clue.

"…luck…stupid luck!" Red sneered. Pink rolled her eyes.

"…" Plenn and Thriff sighed in unison.

"…well, there done." Mamar sighed. "…nothing we can do about it. Let's just hurry up with our performance!"

"I agree!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Vivian read.

"…hey, look over there!" Beldam pointed to the road by the hill. She saw Bowser and Jr. and Tundra and Rawk running down and heading to their cars. "They just finished…they aren't that much ahead of us."

"I see…" Vivian noted.

"…you know, what would their faces be like if we got first?" Beldam snickered as she starting running to the car.

"I'd like to see that actually!" Vivian laughed as she followed the ice wielding shadow siren to their car. They immediately drove off, starting the search for the pitstop.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"Detour! 'Long Run, Fire Short or Short Run, Fire Long? You got a cannon, now how are you going to use it?'" Lima read.

"Short Run, Fire Long! It's closer and seems overall easier!" Peasley reasoned.

"Agreed! Come on Peasley!" his advisor ran over and picked up her own cannonball, struggling with it.

"Lima! You need help with that!" Peasley told her as he helped her lift it up.

"Nonsense! I am fine!"

"No you aren't! We just come back more often then most times! You can't handle lifting these up! Don't strain yourself! I'm here to help!" Peasley told her with a smile.

"…okay…whatever you say, my Prince!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…Jr.…where does the map say the border building is?" Bowser asked.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Jr. mumbled back as he looked through the map.

"…please find it fast! I don't want to stop for directions, but I want to get there! But what I truly want is to beat those fighters there!"

"I know, I know! Just give me a minute! I'll find it!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Our plan right now is to follow Bowser and Jr.!" Tundra admitted as he made sure not to lose sight of the duo. "Rawk can't seem to find the building on the map for some reason. I have no idea why it wouldn't be there though, because it is the frickin border after all!"

"Don't blame me man! The map is confusing!" the former champion moaned.

"I'm not, don't worry. But anyway, our plan is to have Bowser and Jr. take us there. They seem to know where they are going. I think we can also take them in a footrace…don't you think so Rawk?"

"Yeah man! We should be able to do it!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Excuse me sir!" Vivian asked a toad inside a souvenir shop. Beldam, who was right behind, took out her map. "We need help trying to find the border building! My sister and I are lost! Can you tell us?"

"…yeah I can!" the toad told him as he looked at the map. "…whoever made this map needs to get shot! Seriously! Wow…the border is such an important place and it's like invisible!" the toad placed his finger right on a small portion of the map. "…having said that, I know some of the surrounding locations by the Beanbean side of the border. Trust me, you see where I'm pointing? It might not be exactly here, but it is around here! I'm one hundred percent positive!"

"Thank you so much!" the sisters told him as Vivian gave him a big hug. The two shadow sirens then ran back to their car.

"I trust him. He seems like a smart guy." Beldam admitted. "Let's go Vivian! I want first place!"

"Alrighty!"

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"They're here!" Red screeched in panic.

"…crap!" Pink groaned as she fired her cannon and failed hit the second target.

"Nothing we can do about it Misstar! Let's just get out here fast!" Mamar told her partner.

"I agree!" Misstar replied as she went back to preparing the cannon.

"…" Plenn sighed. "…remember Thriff. We aren't allies with them anymore. Don't get distracted by them."

"…" Thriff rolled his eyes. "…whatever. Fine."

"…cold reception it seems." Peasley sighed as he and Lima lifted the cannonball into their cannon. "…even from Plenn and Thriff…I don't get it! Aren't we allies! We're back together again! We should be happy!"

"…my Prince…" Lima sighed. "…I believe the brothers wish to leave. They left us after all, whether or not we wanted them to or not."

"…they ditched us!" Peasley said in shock. "…are you sure they just didn't want to do what Wendy and Lemmy did?"

"Yes. I'm sure! If they were, they'd be friendly to us this leg and open to our working together. They probably aren't happy to see us! Not even a bit I bet!"

"…oh it's on! After leading them all the way here! After all the work we did together as an alliance! It's on!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…this sucks! We just need to ask for directions Jr.!" Bowser groaned as he stopped at a nearby restaurant.

"Fine!" Jr. mumbled as he got out. He walked over to a bean he saw walking out. "…hey ma'am! I need your help! Do you know where the border building is?"

"Um, yeah. It's over that way!" she pointed in the opposite direction the koopas were going.

"…are you kidding me?" the young boy frowned.

"Nope. Let me see your map." the bean took the boy's map. She then pulled out a pen and starting scanning it. She then starting writing on it. "…yeah, we are here. And you want to go the way I wrote in."

"…okay…thanks ma'am." Jr. sighed in frustration.

"…well boy?" Bowser asked.

"We've been going the wrong way!"

"…crap! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! UGH!...nothing can be done. Just tell me the way to go!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…" Tundra sighed when he saw the father and son stop for directions. "…this really sucks! We should have asked for directions ourselves. It's just…I could have sworn they knew where they were going."

"Don't worry about it man! Let's just stick with our plan for now!" Rawk told him. The two fighters then noticed Bowser and Jr. turning around and going back in the direction they came.

"…yep. We should have asked. We were going the wrong way. Hope no one else finished the detour while we did this!"

"…that would not RAWK man. That just wouldn't…"

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…bro! Look!" Thriff jumped up and down as he watched his cannonball make direct contact. "My first one! I did it! I can do it!"

"Thriff…calm down!" Plenn laughed. "Good job man! Only two more to go! And one more for me…"

"…" Red finished his final preparations before firing the cannon again. He smirked as he watched his cannonball come into contact with the target. "One down! Two to go!"

"Psh!" Pink scoffed at her partner's enthusiasm as she launched her cannon after her preparations. The moving target fell down and was totaled. "Three down! None left!"

"…I hate you, you know that? SHUT UP! WE ARE A TEAM! THIS ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"OH WOW! YOU SAID THAT TO ME! YOU FRICKIN HYPOCRITE!"

"HYPOCRITE!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"…ignore them…" Misstar repeated to herself over and over again as she and Mamar fired there cannons. Mamar made contact and blasted her second target. Misstar was also able to hit, but barely. "Two down! One more to go for each!"

"I know girl! Let's just hope it doesn't get more distracting…" Mamar told her.

"Hey Lima! How you doing?" Peasley asked as he brought back more cannonballs for the two beans.

"…well…" Lima mumbled as she fired the cannon and missed the first target. "…bad."

"Heh, it's alright! We can do it! Just give it some time!"

The Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building was very large. It was the only way one could legally cross the border between the two kingdoms. Anyone who attempted otherwise was caught by the Border Bros. and would be taken arrest. The building itself, was built with brown bricks and wasn't the most impressive sight to see. Still, one looks to the building with great hope and expectations. Whether they were just visiting the other kingdom or if they were moving and changing their lives completely, people who visited the border were prepared and ready for a whole new adventure.

In front of the building was an infamous map with a dry bones standing on top. The infamous Border Bros. joined him. The three were eagerly awaiting to see who would arrive at the border first and win the leg.

"This race…we would totally do it man!" the younger brother shouted. "…it's such a shame our job requires us to always be here! We can't have anyone sneaking into either kingdom…and no one seems willing to fill in for us…this is so unfair! I know me and my bro could win this thing!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erik frowned. "I know you two seem like great racers! You two could have gone the whole way!"

"I know man!" the elder sighed. "Whatever I guess! We can just watch this and enjoy the race I guess. I'm still pretty darn excited to see how this will all work out!"

"Me too man! Dude…you! Me! We are soo watching this on T.V when it airs!"

"And maybe we will see ourselves!"

"YEAH MAN!" the two brothers proceeded to give each other high fives.

"…" Erik struggled to contain a laugh. "…hey…you guys…the first team…I see a car…let's…it is time to be serious."

Both brothers nodded as they proceeded to look forward, watching a car pull up.

**?**

The first pair jumped on the mat, looking excited and eager to hear their standing.

"HEY! Welcome to Stardust Fields!" the Border Bros. hollered in unison!

"Thank you!" they replied.

"…Vivian and Beldam…"

"…yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ERIK, I NEED TO KNOW! HOW DID WE DO!"

"…well…you…are…team number one!" Erik announced, holding out one finger.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; First; 10:37 P.M.**

Vivian and Beldam both screamed in excitement as they gave each other a big hug.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! FINALLY!" Vivian squealed.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" Beldam roared. "We beat them! HA!"

"You two seem stoked!" Erik noted.

"We are Erik! We are!" Vivian told him. "Beldam and I…we really wanted this! We wanted to prove to all the teams we are contenders…that we are winners…that we have a chance! We are a strong team!"

"And after this, we proved it! No one can ignore us now! We are here till the bitter end! And we will win this thing!"

"That's some admirable determination! You guys also won one more thing though." Erik noted. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a brand new home entertainment system! You both can enjoy after the race!"

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" Vivian cheered.

"FINALLY! I feel with this win, Vivian and I proved that we are contenders! We just beat Bowser and Jr. and Tundra and Rawk Hawk here! I can't wait to see their faces!" Beldam cheered in excitement. "Our new teamwork really is working…our new friendship is helping not only us bond, but our race performance! I feel very lucky to have her as a sister…I've been really harsh to her in the past, but the race is showing me how wrong I was and how strong Vivian is…and believe me, I am impressed! I hope we can last the whole way through. Winning a million coins would be nice. Proving to all idiots that we are strong would be just as nice. But…getting the new respect for my little sister that I get each new leg is the best reward I've gotten so far."

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…and…done!" Plenn smirked as he watched his cannonball crush his final target.

"…and I still have two more to go." Thriff sighed as he missed again.

"COME ON RED! HURRY UP! I'M DONE ALREADY!" Pink sneered at her partner.

"Oh hush up!" Red fought back as he missed. "…you are distracting me…SHUT UP!"

"…" Peasley finished his preparations after much thought. He fired and smiled as his cannonball hit. "One down!"

"…ugh!" Misstar sighed as she missed. "…this moving one is annoying!"

"…I second that!" Mamar frowned as she watched the target move out of the way of the cannonball.

"…" Lima watched her cannonball fly through and make contact with hers as well. "One down for me too!"

"We are still in it Lima! We are still in it!"

**?/?**

The next two teams arrived at the pitstop, one after another. It was a big footrace, but one team did edge out the other. All four of the racers waited for Erik's judgment call.

"Welcome to Stardust Fields!" the Border Bros. proclaimed.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number two! Bowser and Bowser Jr., that would make you guys team number three!" Erik told them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Second; 10:40 P.M.**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Third; 10:40 P.M.**

"…WHO BEAT US!" Bowser roared in confusion. "SERIOUSLY!"

"…I think it was Vivian and Beldam…" Jr. mumbled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THE TWO SISTERS! YOU THINK THEM! GRR! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN HANDLE THE FIGHTERS BEATING US…BUT THEM! ACK!"

"ACK! REALLY! VIVIAN AND BELDAM! THEY BEAT US!" Bowser Jr. moaned in frustration. "They are so annoying and they don't appear to be a strong team. Papa really doesn't like them and neither do I. This is rather annoying to me! To come so close to first and lose it…to them!"

"…you know, second isn't that bad Rawk!" Tundra told him. "We still did better! Placements are going up!"

"I know…" Rawk pouted. "…I really wanted first this leg though…for my grandpa…but whatever! Second is great yeah! We need first next time though!"

"Hey…second place isn't bad. We wanted first, but we accomplished our goal on getting a better leg placement at least." Tundra told the cameras. "Just…the only better place than what we got IS first…so I'm hoping for first next leg. Vivian and Beldam are a strong team that deserved the first place they got today, so they'll be hard to take first place from…but hey, I think Rawk and I can do it! We just need to see…"

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…any luck Thriff?" Plenn asked his brother.

"…none." Thriff sighed as he missed again.

"…"

"…"

"…just give it time man. You can do it!"

"I know I can…just wish I could faster!"

"COME ON RED! SERIOUSLY!" Pink groaned as the wait continued.

"PINK! SHUT UP!" Red hollered at her as he fired his cannon. The cannonball made direct contact with the target, surprising both rangers. "JUST A LITTLE MORE! YOU SEE! ONE MORE TARGET!"

"…" the female ranger rolled her eyes.

"…yes!" Peasley smirked as the second target was hit. "This isn't that bad Lima! Way easier than the roadblock!"

"I can see! We are making up so much time! You only have two more to go!" Lima laughed as she fired her own cannon. Her smile turned into a frown as her cannon missed. "…now if only I had two more left…"

"…" both star spirits refused to say anything and remain concentrated. They kept up their focus and continued with their preparations. Eventually the angles were perfect and the two girls waited for the target to fly into the right spot.

"…fire!" Mamar hollered as she unleashed her cannonball and watched it break the target.

"…" Misstar waited a little longer before firing it herself. Her target, to her joy, was also smashed into pieces.

"YES!"

"WOOHOO!"

"…are you frickin kidding me!" Red shouted in anger.

"…" Lima sighed. "…just when we were starting to make up time."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Mamar read.

"Pitstop! Yes! Come on Mamar! We have to hurry!" Misstar told her.

"I'm right behind you! I don't want to get eliminated after all!"

The two star spirits drove off the second they ran back to their car. They hoped to make up time and check in at the pitstop as fast as they possibly could.

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Lima and Peasley**

"Any luck Thriff?" Plenn asked again as saw his brother finish his preparations.

"Well…" Thriff started as he fired his cannon. The cannonball flew straight into his target and destroyed it. "…yes. A lot of luck! One more!"

"Excellent!"

"…PINK!" Red screamed in anger as he missed again. He then proceeded to glare at his partner.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS! I HAVEN'T SAID OR DONE ANYTHING TO BE CAUSE OF THAT!" Axem Pink defended.

"I KNOW YOU! IT HAS TO BE YOUR FAULT!"

"RED, SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"…it's hard to concentrate with their yelling…" Peasley mumbled to himself as he attempted to hit the moving target. The prince failed to make contact.

"…" Lima also fired the cannon after the prince failed. She, however, made direct contact. The advisor smirked as her second target fell. "Two down my prince!"

"Good work Lima! We just need to catch up now!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Excuse me sir!" Misstar called to a bean soldier walking down the road. "Do you know where the border building is? It doesn't seem to be on our map."

"Hmm…" the bean walked up to her and checked out the map. "…well…the border should be about here!" he placed his finger on a spot on the map. "You guys are going the right way so far! Just make sure to not miss some important turns and you'll get there."

"Thank you so much!" the star spirit thanked as she got back in the car. "We are doing well so far! I'll tell you when we have to turn and stuff, but we are getting there!"

"Great!" Mamar cheered as she started the car and continued driving.

**Plenn and Thriff/Axem Red and Axem Pink/Lima and Peasley**

"…" Red glared to Pink as he watched his cannonball miss again.

"…" Pink fired back with an equally powerful glare.

"Eh…" Peasley sighed as the cannonball he fired missed his target. "…I've been trying to hit this thing for sometime now Lima…"

"It's okay my Prince! You can get it!" his advisor told him as she fired her own cannon. Her cannonball smashed her moving target. "…oh! Yes! I'm done!"

"Great job Lima! Now…if only I could do that." the prince sighed.

"…heh…" Thriff smirked, feeling confident about his final preparations. Plenn watched his brother walk up and go to the cannon. The Keelhaul Key toad pulled back and unleashed the cannonball. The moving target was hit, sending it to the ground. "YES!"

"GREAT JOB THRIFF!" Plenn cheered.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Thriff read.

"YES! Come on bro! We need to get there fast! So far, two teams are behind us! If we find it fast, that means we aren't last!" Plenn told him.

"I know, I know! I'm coming!" the shopkeepers ran to their car and drove off, heading for the pitstop.

"…you were listening right Peasley?" Lima asked her partner, referring to Plenn and Thriff's conversation. "…it's obvious. They don't want to work with us. They want us gone."

"…that's rather annoying! After all that we've done with them! They don't even care if we get eliminated? This is really irritating!" Peasley groaned.

"You know what else is irritating? YOUR VOICE! SHUT UP!" Red yelled at him.

"…" Peasley glared at Red, not knowing if he should fire back at Red or just ignore him.

"RED! YOU DON'T HAVE ROOM TO TALK! YOU SHUT UP!" Pink fired back.

"OH REALLY!"

"YEAH, REALLY!"

"…" Peasley decided that Pink would do the firing for him.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…turn here!" Misstar told her, pointing at the next road.

"Here? This doesn't seem much like a road…" Mamar told her.

"I'm just looking at possible routes to get to the place he told me to go and I think I found a slight shortcut. Just trust me."

"I trust you, don't worry." the driving star spirit told her as she turned the car. "I trust you a lot…you probably are right. Just tell me rest of directions."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink/Lima and Peasley**

"…" Red finished up his cannon preparations. He was now ready to fire.

"Don't screw up Red!" Pink told him. "…like really. We are one of the last teams here! Don't screw up!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Red yelled at her. The lead Axem Ranger fired his cannon and watched the cannonball smash the moving target.

"…oh crap!" Peasley groaned.

"No!" Lima sighed.

"FINALLY!" Pink yelled in excitement.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Axem Red read aloud.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Pink told him as she dragged Red over to their car.

"Are you kidding me! I KNOW WE HAVE TO HURRY! LET GO OF ME! I WILL HURRY AT MY OWN PACE!"

"…so we are last again…" Peasley sighed.

"Don't worry my Prince! They might screw up! They might get lost…we need to have hope…" Lima told him.

"…I hope alright."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…why can't I find it on the map?" Plenn mumbled in frustration. "It's the border for crying out loud! Why isn't it here!"

"…" Thriff kept driving in the direction he was going.

"…do you see anywhere we can ask for directions Thriff?" the navigator asked.

"Right now? No. We just need to drive further till we can find a place." was the response.

"…great…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"WHERE AM I GOING! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME IF I'M GOING THE RIGHT WAY OR NOT PINK!" Red complained as he continued driving.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT MYSELF! I DON'T SEE IT ON THE MAP!" Pink shot back.

"YOU ARE PROBABLY BEING STUPID! HURRY UP AND FIND IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'LL DO WHAT I CAN DO!"

**?**

The next team appeared and drove up the building. After running to the mat, the two appeared to be very tired. They were also anxious to hear what Erik had to say.

"Hey! Welcome to the Stardust Fields!" the Border Bros. greeted.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's really beautiful here!"

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number four!" Erik told them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fourth; 10:55 P.M.**

"Phew!" Misstar sighed in relief. "Long, hard leg!"

"It's over though! And thankfully, we are still in it!" Mamar cheered.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Come on Peasley! You can do it!" Lima cheered as Peasley made his final cannon preparations.

"Oh please…let this work…please…" Peasley hoped as he fired the cannon. The cannonball flew and landed at the moving target. "…YES!"

"YES! EXCELLENT JOB MY PRINCE!" Lima cheered.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building.'" Peasley read.

"I know where the border is! And so do you!" Lima grinned. "Come on! We have to hurry! I don't know how far ahead the other teams are!"

"I know! We have to make up a lot of time now! A lot of time!" Peasley told her.

The two beans got in their car and started driving off, hoping to make up a lot of time.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…you two are really going out of your way if you're going to the border." a bean told them. "Like really. I've heard of taking a scenic route, but still…"

"…" Thriff groaned in frustration.

"Yeah…you guys are going to want to turn around…and go the way I showed you."

"…thank you…" Thriff thanked as he and his brother got back in the car.

"Great…we are in trouble now." Plenn mumbled.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"RED! STOP FOR DIRECTIONS! STOP THIS CAR!" Pink shouted as Red drove past a gas station.

"…" the ranger rolled his eyes as he turned around and stopped at the station. Pink ran out and immediately started talking to a nearby bean. She came back, very frustrated.

"We've been going the opposite way for a good ten miles! We are so far behind!" she groaned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"No…"

"GRRR!" Red groaned in anger. "IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIRECTED ME PROPERLY!"

"ME! IT WASN'T ON THE MAP! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME SAYING WE NEED TO STOP FOR DIRECTIONS FASTER!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…we haven't passed any cars yet…and I'm going pretty fast." Lima noted. "I know I'm going the right way…do you think they all checked in already?"

"Oh…I hope not." Peasley frowned. "…please…please let them be lost…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…I'm worried…" Plenn mumbled. "…we can't get eliminated here…we just can't…"

"We wont bro! Don't worry! We got lost, but I'm sure other teams did! And we still had a head start over other the other two for finishing faster!" Thriff consoled. "Don't worry man!"

"…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…" Red was still fuming with anger at Pink. He approached a small road that looked pretty hard to see. "…straight? Turn?"

"Straight!" Pink told him. "Directions I got say to go straight!"

"For you sake, they better be some really good directions!" Red sneered.

**?**

The next car drove up to the border building. The two in the car got out as fast as they could and ran up to Erik and the greeters.

"…" the Border Bros. stared in awe at the two that checked out. They then bowed. "…it's an honor to have you two here! Welcome to Stardust Fields!"

"Thank you. You two are great guys and very diligent guards and keep our country safe! Thank you"

"…Lima and Peasley…you are team number five!" Erik told them.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fifth; 11:09 P.M.**

Lima and Peasley stared wide eyed at Erik before running up and giving each other a big hug.

"Unbelievable…UN-FRICKIN-BELIEVABLE!" Peasley screamed in excitement. "I thought we were out!"

"Oh, this is such a relief!" Lima sighed in relief. "We beat two teams here! This is amazing! I was only hoping we'd beat one!"

"Peasley, why are you guys so shocked?" Erik asked. "You and Lima know the land. I'm sure you've driven here before! You two shouldn't be surprised that you could get here fast!"

"Well…" Peasley started. "…I screwed up a lot on this leg. I failed at the roadblock and we left the detour last…I was just thinking that any knowledge we had of the land wouldn't help us due to us being behind everyone."

"I'm shocked too for the same reasons, but I do understand that teams can get lost." Lima told him. "Peasley, for some reason can't. He's too negative!"

"That's just how I am Lima! I'm not really negative…I consider myself a realist."

"I know what realists are Peasley and you strike me more as a pessimist." Lima frowned. "…you know, that's one long term goal I hope this race can do for him. He needs to see things more positively! Maybe not to the point of being naïve, but a little positive attitude can go far! And I want him to realize that!"

"…Lima…"

"…yeah, I'm negative. It's just who I am. I don't believe in myself too much! I come off really arrogant and stuff, but I'm not really. I don't trust myself to be able to things." Peasley sighed. "Lima is right though. I should work on that! Pessimism isn't the best trait a king can have. If I'm going to become a great king, I need to work on my attitude! Who knows…maybe I can leave this race with a more positive outlook?"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Plenn sighed as the two brothers kept driving.

"Plenn, calm down! We are almost there! I know we are! Don't worry!" Thriff told him with a smile. "We aren't gonna get eliminated!"

"…I hope not…"

"Seriously! Don't worry so much!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…how…much…further?" Red groaned.

"Like maybe five minutes away. The directions are very detailed! We are fine! Don't worry!" Pink told him.

"…five minutes…please…no other team better check in during these five minutes!"

"Come on! Really? Do you think Lima and Peasley could pass and do that?"

"…probably not. They are bad at this race…we are fine I guess…but still…I can't help but be worried."

**?**

A car pulled up. Erik and the Border Bros. paid attention to the car that just pulled up. All of the other racers were also paying great attention. The team pulled out and ran to the mat, tired and scared.

"Hello! Welcome to Stardust Fields!" the Border Bros. greeted.

"…"

"…"

"…Plenn and Thriff?" Erik asked.

"…yes?"

"…I'm sorry to tell you…that you are the second to last team to arrive!" the dry bones laughed. "You are team number six!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Sixth; 11:17 P.M.**

Plenn and Thriff gasped at the placement.

"…we were so close…oh my gosh!" Plenn freaked out. "…this is so relieving!"

"…we left in fifth…we were passed…that means we were almost passed by the last team…wow…I feel scared for the rest of the race." Thriff sighed. "…whatever, we are still in it!"

Not long after the brothers checked in, Red and Pink arrived, exhausted. They looked at Erik with pleading eyes.

"Hey! Welcome to Stardust Fields!" the Border Bros. greeted.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are the last team to arrive." Erik told them.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Last Place; 11:19 P.M.**

"…"

"…"

"…CRAP!" Red shouted in frustration.

"…after all this hard work…this sucks!" Pink cried as she lifted her hands to her face.

"…it's not over. Your hard work isn't done." Erik plainly said. "…I'm pleased to tell you that this is the second of three non-elimination legs and you both are still in the race."

"…what!" Red yelled in shock. A very large grin appeared on his face. The ranger the started to laugh. "…heh…heh…hahahahaha! YES! WE ARE STILL HERE!"

"…phew!" Pink sighed in relief. "…this is so lucky…I can't believe it!"

"You can believe it!" Erik told them. "It's also more believable because it comes with bad news, because you two are now marked for elimination. You two must arrive in first on the next leg! If you two do not arrive in first on the next leg of the race, then you two will incur a thirty minute penalty, and during that time, other teams can be checking in and you could be eliminated from the race."

"…fine! That's just how it has to be! We can do it!" Red told him. "…we will survive!"

"This is a lifesaver for Pink and I! It saved us from elimination! I don't think I have ever been this happy on the race!" Red stated, excitement evident on his face. "Pink and I aren't making any mistakes next leg! We will run through it with great speed and take everyone down! I don't care if we are marked for elimination, we just have to come in first! We can do it! I know we can! Next leg has to be perfect though…"

"Red is making this race so hard and annoying! I want to win and make this whole thing worth it! And I know we can! We have potential!" Pink declared. "…the fact that today was non-elimination really is the best news I've heard this whole race! I can't believe it! Red and I will make it through! We can win this thing! We just have to be ready…we have to be careful…and I think we can do it!"

Axem Red and Axem Pink walked off, ready to prepare for next leg. Their bickering never seems to end. Another thing that seems to never end is their strong determination. The two rangers, although they don't see eye to eye on relatively anything, are ready and determined, hoping that they can get through next leg and whatever else is send their way.

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_The race starts to get cold…_

"ACHOO!" Bowser sneezed. "…grr…I hate snow!"

"Why is it so cold!" Thriff shivered. "…I can't take it anymore! I NEED WARMTH!"

"I AM a wielder of ice. I, quite frankly, found it funny to hear all the complaining about how cold it was. Personally, I love it! I love the snow! I love the ice! I love the freezing temperature! You know…this is Shiver City right? I wouldn't mind living here…it's perfect for me!" Beldam said, thinking about the cold environment of the leg.

…_and colder…_

"…why me!" Pink sobbed as she looked at lake. "…this'll make me rust! And it's so cold!"

"THIS PLACE IS FREEZING!" Rawk Hawk groaned as he tried to hide even more of his body under his coat. "SO COLD…SO COLD!"

…_and colder._

"Eek!" Mamar cringed as a snowball hit her. "Hey! Who threw that! That wasn't nice…it was cold…"

"…oomph!" Peasley groaned as he slipped and fell to the ground. "…oh ice…how I loathe you."


	9. Leg 8: The Snowstorm Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario, nor do I own the Amazing Race. What do I own? A bottle of water that I am drinking right now! :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is! The next leg! :) I don't know when I'll be update next, though. School is starting up next week…and my time will be killed as a result…but I WILL try and update as much as I can! I hope to be able to update a lot! Anyway, on to the reviews.**

**Champ 15****: Yep, they are getting popular. In all fairness, I started when the only ones on here were by J-Cag (back then, Milesyoshidino34) and HyruleKing. I just…had problems with updating fast enough…anywho…um….Axem Rangers are still in the race. Leg 7 was non-elimination. But I'm glad you liked the last leg! :) Hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
**

**The Bowser Monster****: Haha the Axem Rangers are fun to write! They really are! Glad they actually are funny! And I'm glad you've been liking my updates! Hope you like this one as well!**

**Tom Nooke:**** Yes, Bowser/Bowser Jr. and Lima/Peasley all seemed stronger last leg, right? That pattern will (hopefully) continue! Anyway, Rawk Hawk actually didn't change his judgment on the Shadow Sirens, if I remember correctly. That one was Tundra. But the former champion feels the same way! The point of writing their changes in opinion is to show that they aren't the cocky guys from the start! They are really seeing how hard this race is and, now, consider everyone a threat, unlike from how they thought in…oh…leg 3? Yes, Vivian and Beldam are a strong team in my opinion! You brought up a good point…can you let me know if I ever make their story too forced? I want to keep it the way it is, but just in case if it ever becomes forced, I want to fix it… And…O_O I never realized how similar Axem Rangers were to Tian/Jaree…and season 4 was one of my favorites! How could I have missed that! But it makes sense…always bickering team where one isn't respected by the other. That makes a lot of sense! Good job spotting that :p Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Don Pianta:**** That's one of the points of the Axem Rangers! Glad to see it works! Haha! Anyway, thank you so much for the compliments and I hope you enjoy this leg! And…as for my opinion on Jeff/Jordan, it was relatively disappointed. I was expecting them to do much better. I didn't mind them being on the race, because, I admit, I got into the race due to Rob/Amber (I was a survivor FANATIC that decided to see how they would do on season 7… I was so surprised by how awesome the show was and stuck from then on!). But to how they performed, they kinda fell apart after their first place finish on leg 1. And could never do good enough to make up for it. So…yeah…I guess the best way to put it was disappointed. But whatever. I'm just waiting for season 17 so I can talk about these new teams! I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT! :D**

**NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS: ONCE YOU FINISH THE CHAPTER, PLEASE READ BELOW IT FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**...that is all. Hope you all enjoy! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Seven teams of two left the peaceful Petalburg and traveled to the mystic border of the Beanbean Kingdom that is Stardust Fields. After arriving, Axem Red and Axem Pink argued on the way to the fields._

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO LISTEN TO ME, SO WHY NAVIGATE! FIGURE OUT YOUR OWN WAY THERE!"

"WHY YOU….!"

_While Plenn and Thriff used Lima and Peasley as an easy way to Stardust Fields._

"Thriff, make sure they don't drive off from them! We need to follow them!" Plenn told his brother.

"I know! They aren't going too fast so I can keep up with them pretty easily!" Thriff told him. "…I just feel kinda bad about using them, since we aren't going to work with them after this."

"How do you think I feel? Lima is a very kind, intellectual lady and I greatly respect her and her strength for doing this race! And Peasley reminds me of you in a way. However…we need to do what it takes to win. And if they can, they will try and use us too! I'm sure they will at some point!"

_At Stardust Fields, Peasley faced great troubles at the roadblock._

"Ah!" Peasley groaned as he tried to climb up the barrels.

"If there is one thing I have learned on this race, it is that the 'great' Prince Peasley is a WIMP!" Bowser roared with laughter. "Seriously! He's pretty fast, I will give him that. I've also heard about his good sword arm. But in terms of body strength, that kid has none! I could breathe on him and he would fall to the ground! I will be surprised if he can even get through this roadblock. I will, really. He is in horrible condition!"

_As the Beanbean Prince struggled, all the other teams took the opportunity to pass him, leaving him and his advisor in last place._

"…how…how can everyone else do it and not me?" Peasley sighed as he walked up to the obstacle course to try again. "…why am I such a failure!"

_At the detour, Bowser and Bowser Jr. and Tundra and Rawk Hawk used their physical strength to propel them into the lead._

"Yeah! Look at this Jr.! If we can beat the fighters, we got our first place finish!" Bowser roared in excitement as he started running. "COME ON BOY!"

"…oh heck no!" Rawk laughed. "They aren't getting first this time! Come on Tundra! We need momentum back! Let's get first and claim it again!"

_However, sisters Vivian and Beldam aimed their cannons successfully at harder targets and, although leaving the detour after the other two teams, found and arrived at the pitstop and claimed their first place victory._

Vivian and Beldam both screamed in excitement as they gave each other a big hug.

_Axem Red and Axem Pink and Plenn and Thriff were able to hit their targets at the detour faster than Lima and Peasley. However, the advisor and prince used their knowledge of the land to launch themselves from last place to fifth._

"Unbelievable…UN-FRICKIN-BELIEVABLE!" Peasley screamed in excitement. "I thought we were out!"

_After both teams got last, Plenn and Thriff and Axem Red and Axem Pink raced to obtain sixth place. The two brothers arrived at the pitstop faster though, leaving the Axem Rangers in last place._

"…after all this hard work…this sucks!" Pink cried as she lifted her hands to her face.

_The Axem Rangers, however, were spared by the second non-elimination leg._

"…what!" Red yelled in shock. A very large grin appeared on his face. The ranger the started to laugh. "…heh…heh…hahahahaha! YES! WE ARE STILL HERE!"

_They, however, are also the second team to receive the marked for elimination penalty._

**Shadow Sirens Launch to First; Axem Rangers Refuse to Give Up**

_Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is the Stardust Fields! It serves as a principal location for the might Beanbean Army! Military camps and training fields are spread all across these mystic fields. Besides the heavy influence on the military, many tourists and locals of the Beanbean Kingdom visit frequently for the amazing view of the night sky as well as the beauty of the land around them. It has, as such, become a well-known place to live in the Beanbean Kingdom. The fields also function as the border between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. The only way to get in to either country through the fields is through the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building. This building, which separates these two countries was the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_Will Lima and Peasley be able to handle the race with their alliance with Plenn and Thriff officially over? Can Axem Red and Axem Pink stop bickering once and for all? And can they handle the marked for elimination penalty and stay in the race?_

_Vivian and Beldam, who arrived first at 10:37 P.M…_

"OH MY GOSH! YES! FINALLY!" Vivian squealed.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" Beldam roared. "We beat them! HA!"

…_will arrive first, at 10:37 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Although it was day time and the star-filled sky was absent from Stardust Fields, the same mystic feeling was always present. People, no matter what time of day, will stare absent mindedly at the beautiful hills and landscape. People also stare at the Border Building, connecting the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms with adventure in their eyes. People always think it's an adventure to head to the other country and explore. However, in front of the Beanbean side of the building, a bigger adventure than anyone could ever imagine was going on, as two figures were seen on a mat to the side.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; First to Depart; 10:37 A.M.**

Excited was an understatement to describe the two sisters. Vivian was beaming as she looked at the clue in her hand while waiting for the time. She began fidgeting with a lock of her hair again as she was checking the watch on her hand over and over again. She decided to wear a jacket again, this time a yellow one with a big fireball on it. Beldam had on the light-blue jacket she wore last leg, as well as her snowflake necklace. The elder shadow siren also seemed to be in a great mood as well.

"You ready sis?" Vivian asked Beldam. After her sister nodded, and the watch read 10:37, the younger sister opened up the clue. "Route info! 'Drive to the Stardust Airfields and board a flight to Shiver City! Then, drive a marked car to the Frostcold Lake. It is here you will find your next clue!"'

_Teams must drive themselves eight miles to Stardust Airfields, a nearby airport, and board flights heading to Shiver City, a frozen city of the Mushroom Kingdom that is located in the Shiver Region. Once they arrive, teams will take new marked cars and drive themselves seven miles to the Frostcold Lake, an extremely cold lake that was formerly frozen and used to be a perfect skating location. It is here that teams will find their next clue!_

"'You have twenty-nine coins for this leg of the race.'" Vivian added as she took the new coins and added it to the rest of the coins.

"Last leg…the leg before…I got to say, our teamwork is paying off!" Vivian stated with a big smile. No matter what anyone could ever say or do to her, that smile would never go. "Our new teamwork…the new relationship we have…it feels like we've come so far from the way we were at the beginning of the story! And I have to see we are! Besides our relationship, which is the most obvious change, I feel like we have become overall stronger individuals. The race is getting us tougher! And so far, I think it's helping me believe in myself more! I got to say, coming on this race was the best idea! I owe Marilyn though for convincing me to bring Beldam! And as awesome as this experience is, I can't wait for it to get even better. And…winning a million coins and the title that comes with winning also sounds nice. Really nice actually!"

"Shiver City sounds like a snow filled place to me!" Beldam was grinning after hearing the location for the next leg. "FINALLY! I was waiting for a place like this! I hope my mastery of ice is a sign that next leg will be an easy one for us!"

"I hope so too!" Vivian replied as she led the way to the car. "Now…let's see us go to some volcano next or something…I need a place where my expertise in fire will come in handy!"

"…eh, too hot." the elder sister stated plainly. "Let's not go yet."

"Oh really? And I would want to go to some place too cold?" Vivian laughed as the two sisters got in the car. The younger sister started the car and began driving, heading to the airport.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Second to Depart; 10:40 A.M.**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk both stared at a watch that Rawk Hawk was wearing. The white-skinned yoshi was in a gray t-shirt. The silver hat from last leg was also being worn. Rawk Hawk had on a gray hoodie. His eyes were out and were focused on the watch. They soon focused to the clue that he immediately opened at time.

"'Drive to the Stardust Airfields…'" the former champion started.

"…it was an honor to have raced here in Stardust Fields! A true honor! I'm proud of our standing on that leg! I mean, I would have preferred first, but second was fine for me. I just hope my grandpa would be proud of me and Tundra if he watched us go through it." Rawk Hawk admitted. "I do, however, want to say something about this race. I am tired of this not-being-in-first crap that Tundra and I have been going through recently! I feel it's time to claim it back! Just because I'm actually paying attention to how strong these other teams are doesn't mean that I'm giving up! It actually is going to make me try harder! Everyone better watch it! It's RAWK time baby!"

"Shiver City?" Tundra shivered at the name as he got in the car. "…I can tell it's going to be cold. We need to put on coats once we get on the plane to this place man!"

"Oh I agree! But what's a little cold? It won't slow us down!" Rawk declared as he followed behind. "Snow won't stop us! Hopefully it will stop the others, but it won't stop us!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Third to Depart; 10:40 A.M.**

Bowser decided to wear his black, long sleeve shirt, which he wore underneath his shell. His "Koopa" sweatpants were also being worn again for this leg. Jr. wore a gray t-shirt with his silver running shorts. He, once again, decided not to wear his traditional bandana. Once their time was reached, Jr. ripped open the clue fast.

"'…and board a flight to Shiver City!'" Jr. read aloud.

"I feel…pretty upset! Papa and I were going to get first last leg! I know we were! Then, we got lost for a little bit because I got a stupid map!" Jr. groaned in frustration, remembering the previous race to the pitstop. "That gave the Shadow Sirens time to pass us! And then, those fighters outrun us and got second! Come on! I feel like every leg, no matter how good it could possibly be, something unlucky happens to us and we end up losing a lead we had or something! It can't happen again! Ever! This leg, luck will be on our side! I'm sure it will!"

"Shiver City? I know the place! I had one of my minions stationed there years ago! He told me all about it! I mean, he loved it, but still…" Bowser groaned as he got in the car. "…expect a lot of cold, snow, and ice Jr.! And it's not gonna be pretty!"

"…but I love snow!" Jr. stated. "It'll be pretty!"

"Doesn't matter. You won't like it when it slows us down. Anyway, we are slowing ourselves down with this conversation! Come on Jr.! Let's go!"

The younger koopa nodded in agreement as the father and son drove off, heading to the airport.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The shadow sirens had no trouble finding the nearby airport. Once inside, they immediately started looking for the fastest flight.

"Excuse me! Miss?" Vivian asked a bean customer service agent. "We need tickets to Shiver City and we need them as fast as possible!"

"Shiver City?" the bean asked. "…like no ONE flies there…at least from Beanbean Kingdom at least. Only flights in Mushroom Kingdom go there! You'll have to fly somewhere there to even get tickets to the place!"

"…well, what do you suggest is the fastest route then?" Beldam asked. "What flights should we take to get there as quick as possible?"

"Hmm…" the agent started looking on her computer. "…your best bet is to fly to Koopa Village. We have a flight, Beanbean Air 497, which leaves in about ten minutes! The plane is actually going to be board soon…probably five minutes or so. After that, you'll get to Koopa Village at 12:02 P.M. That's plenty of time to get to the Shiver City flight on Mushroom International 749, leaving at 2:09 P.M. You will end at that cold city at 3:49 P.M."

"That's the fastest way?" Beldam asked for reassurance.

"Yup! No way faster!"

"Fine by me! Can we tickets for both?"

"…actually, I can do that! Hold on a second."

Vivian and Beldam: First on Beanbean Air 497

Vivian and Beldam: First on Mushroom International 749

"Thank you so much!" Vivian told the agent. "Come on Beldam! It's boarding soon, so we have to hurry!"

"I know that!" Beldam replied as she took off, with Vivian right behind. "It's actually a good thing it is leaving so fast. Maybe no one else can get on this plane."

"Oh I hope!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Sir, do you have any flights, preferably direct, to Shiver City?" Tundra asked a different toad customer service agent.

"You can't fly direct to Shiver City unless you are in the Mushroom Kingdom." the agent responded.

"…crap!" the yoshi sighed. "…hey, if we were to fly to…lets say Toad Town…what would be the fastest flight to Shiver City?"

"Well…" he started looking on her computer. "…if you took our fastest flight to Toad Town, the earliest flight that you could make for Shiver City would leave at 3:19 P.M. You'd arrive at…oh…4:37 P.M."

"That sounds good to me! Sounds relatively early for having to make a connection! Actually sounds relatively early in general!" Rawk Hawk noted. "When's the fastest flight to Toad Town?"

"Hmm…it's actually boarding right now! I can buy the tickets to both, but you better step up and run if you want to get there in time!"

"…please do."

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Beanbean Air 476

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Mushroom International 67

"Thank you!" Tundra told the agent after getting the tickets. "Come on Rawk! We got to HURRY!"

"I'm right behind you man!" his partner replied as the two fighters ran to their gate at the airport.

"…okay, I was hoping to have more time to see if there was a faster flight to Shiver City from another city, but when the agent said their fastest Toad Town flight was about to leave, I panicked and just took the flight, because I had no idea if there was another flight there and if there wasn't, I didn't want to miss the only one." Tundra admitted. "…kinda sucks. I was hoping to see if there were better options. But whatever…doesn't matter anymore. That's the flight Rawk and I are on and that's all that matters."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…I just want to make sure again." Bowser told a bean agent. "…you suggest, if were to get the fastest way to Shiver City, we should fly to Koopa Village and then make a flight there to Shiver City. And we will get there at 3:49. That's the fastest?"

"Yep! Nothing faster!" the bean replied. "…you want me to get you two tickets? I mean…the fastest flight to Koopa Village is leaving relatively soon."

"Yes! We need those tickets!" Jr. declared excitably.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second on Beanbean Air 497

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second on Mushroom International 749

"We need to go Jr.! We need to get to our gate quick!" the father told his son.

"Okay papa!" the two koopas started to run, hoping to get their gate fast.

**Beanbean Air 476**

"…oh my gosh…" Tundra sighed in exhaustion as he and Rawk arrived at their gate. "…that was the fastest I've ever ran in my life. Holy crap!" the two fighters proceeded to walk up to the flight attendant at their gate.

"Please tell me…has the flight to Toad Town left yet?"

"No. We are close to finishing boarding." was the response. "…you two can get on if you have tickets."

"…WE MADE IT TUNDRA! YES!" Rawk cheered as the two fighters proceeded to show their tickets. They were then admitted on to the plane.

"Yes! I know!" the yoshi nodded. His face then got serious. "Now…hopefully we got the fastest flight."

The two fighters looked around the plane at some of the passengers. The two were sitting at the back, so they got a good look at all the other people traveling with them as they walked to their seats.

"…I wouldn't expect Bowser and Jr. to be able to get on here…we left before them, got to the airport faster I think, and we barely made it on this plane…but Vivian and Beldam were here before us and we didn't see them on board. This is making me kind of nervous Rawk." Tundra sighed in frustration.

"…did we screw up?" Rawk Hawk asked, a look of concern on his face.

"…I don't know…we have to find out once we get to Shiver City."

_Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk are on their way to Shiver City through a connection in Toad Town. They have confirmed tickets for the connecting flight to Shiver City._

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fourth to Depart; 10:55 A.M.**

The two star spirits were eyeing their clue with great interest and curiosity. Misstar decided to wear two yellow ribbons, which were being blown by the wind. Mamar, too, had a ribbon on today. Hers was pink, which she was wearing underneath the matching pink bow. Once their time was reached, the girls opened up their clue. Misstar, who was holding the clue, began to read it aloud to her partner.

"…Then, drive a marked car…'" she continued.

"The competition is getting stronger and stronger each leg. Things are starting to get very intense. Focus is a necessity to stay in the game." Misstar explained about the race. "Mamar and I had one great leg in Petalburg. But what happens on the next leg? We are stuck in the middle of the pack. Other teams had more focus than us! We need to fix that! Eventually, middle of the pack becomes the back. And I want to stay in the race…it's so much fun after all!"

"Shiver City? Kalmar hated that place!" Mamar noted as she got to the car. "…probably has to do with him being locked up in the Crystal Palace…but the point still remains."

"I know! I'm not expecting an easy leg, if that's what you were thinking." Misstar laughed as she got in the car.

"Oh I know that! It was just a statement. Still, I wonder how this leg will go. An extremely cold place might slow us down…bodies move slower when they move through the snow."

"I know! It's not going to be easy. But hey, we can manage! We have to stay!"

"Yeah! And we want to stay!"

**Beanbean Air 497**

The shadow sirens and the father and son boarded their plane, looking very eager to hurry along with the race. Both teams noticed something odd about their flight once they got on.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk aren't here…" Vivian sighed.

"…a better option? There can't be! That agent was so certain of it…" Beldam mumbled. "…they just couldn't have gotten anything better!"

"I don't think they did! I was just noticing they weren't here…" the fire-wielding siren told her.

"I know, I know…still, that bugs me. Why wouldn't they be here?" her elder sister commented back.

"…" Bowser sighed. "…you know Jr., this race is really starting to give me serious paranoia. At the beginning of the race, I'd be laughing if a team wasn't on this flight. I'd know they weren't on the first one. Now, I'm starting to always think there is a better flight."

"You think the fighters got on one of these 'better' flights?" Jr. asked. "There is nothing better! You have nothing worry about papa!"

"…for our sake, I hope you are right."

_Sisters Vivian and Beldam and Father and Son Bowser and Bowser Jr. are on their way to Shiver City through a connection in Toad Town. Both teams have confirmed tickets for their connecting flight to Shiver City._

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…no direct flights huh? Nothing?" Mamar sighed after listening to the bean travel agent tell her about flights. "…well, what do you think we should do?"

"…safest is Toad Town. We always service flights there. Actually, we have a flight to there leaving in about…oh…forty minutes? Anyway, there's a flight from Toad Town that gets in to Shiver City at 4:37 P.M." she told the stars.

"If that's the best way to get there, then that's what we will do. Tickets please!" Misstar asked.

Misstar and Mamar: First on Beanbean Air 105

Misstar and Mamar: Second on Mushroom International 67

"Thank you very much!" the star spirits told the agent as they walked away, heading to their gate.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fifth to Depart; 11:09 A.M.**

Lima opened up the clue on time and began reading to the prince. She was wearing a green jacket and had on another pair of white sweat pants. Her bean-shaped necklace was also visible as she continued reading. Peasley had a white t-shirt on with red athletic shorts.

"'…to the Frostcold Lake.'" Lima continued on with reading the clue.

"Peasley had an extremely hard time at that awful roadblock! And we left detour after Plenn and Thriff and the Axem Rangers…in theory, we should have been the last team to arrive at the pitstop. But we didn't!" Lima noted. "No matter what happens, people can screw up! We just need to hope! Hope something good can come when we have problems! I'm hoping Peasley begins to see that. If he does…I truly believe we will do much better in this race!" 

"…" Peasley continued to shiver until Lima finished reading. "…yeah, not too big a fan of cold weather. Let's see well this leg goes for us…"

"You think I like the cold?" Lima laughed. "Point taken though. We need to get to the airport fast and hurry!"

Peasley nodded as the two beans got in their car and drove off to the airport.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Sixth to Depart; 11:17 P.M.**

Plenn had on a gray shirt with a white vest over it. He also had on black pants and was also wearing a pair of gloves. Thriff also had a gray shirt and white vest, similar to his brother. He had on jeans with it and a pair of sunglasses. There was one more thing the brothers were sharing, besides their shirts and vests. They both had very uneasy looks and seemed rather nervous as they waited for their time, as they opened their clue, and as Plenn read the clue to his brother.

"…It is here you will find your next clue!"' he finished.

"…I knew I had a right to be scared last leg! I can't believe how close we were to being last…that could have been us suffering that penalty!" Plenn frantically noted. "I am very careful and easily scared, so I'd like to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again! Thriff and I need to make sure we take every move we can to keep us ahead of other teams…we can't get eliminated! We are getting closer to the final leg and we think we should do everything we possibly can and are allowed to do to reach it!"

"Shiver City? Hello, a bunch of snow and ice related tasks!" Thriff declared.

"Oh…fun…" Plenn laughed as he got in the car. "The cold is awful! I can't stand it!"

"You're telling me? I'm the one who lives on a tropical island for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to be around cold weather!" Thriff jokingly pointed out as he got in the car as well. The two brother started to head off, hoping to get to the airport as fast as possible.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Last to Depart; 11:19 P.M.**

Anxiousness was visible on Red's face as he continued reading the clue to Pink. Some fear was hard to notice behind his sunglasses, but it was slightly visible. Besides the excitement, he also had on a black sweater and silver shorts. Pink had a pink sweater that matched her own body color with white athletic shorts. Her heart-shaped sunglasses were still on as well. The excitement that Red had could also be seen on her face.

"'You have twenty-nine coins for this leg of the race.'" Red concluded.

"No one has any idea how much preparation Pink and I have planned for this leg! We spend nearly every second at the pitstop discussing what to do! This marked for elimination penalty is deadly and could be the final nail in our coffin!" Axem Red sighed in frustration. "One of our biggest problems is going to be our arguing. We fight because she is stupid and incompetent, but she thinks she is right. It's inevitable. But I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent our fights from continuing. We can't afford any mistakes! She has to realize that, so hopefully, she'll bite her tongue as much as I'm planning on biting mine when she does something stupid, which she will definitely do!"

"…"

"…"

The two Axem Rangers silently nodded as they got in the car and headed off to the airport. The second one of them opens their mouth, the two will start fighting. Therefore, they hope to avoid talking until they have to.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…what do you think?" Lima asked a travel agent. "We know we can't fly direct to Shiver City from here…but how should we get there as fast as possible?"

"Well, my Prince and Lady Lima, you probably should take Toad Town. It's the safest bet. The flight to there leaves in a little while. You two will then have time to make your next flight, arriving in Shiver City at 4:37 P.M." the agent told them.

"Safest bet? Is there another way?" Peasley asked.

"…Koopa Village. You'd get in 3:49 P.M to Shiver City. But there's only one more flight heading to Koopa Village before the Shiver City flight leaves. The flight leaves at 1:00 P.M. The only problem is the flight from Koopa Village leaves at 2:09 P.M. The flight from here to Koopa Village arrives at 2:00 P.M. if it gets there on time. What I'm trying to say is, that's a really, really, REALLY tight connection. Like, tight enough to the point that I don't even think it's possible."

"…not worth the risk, right Lima?" Peasley asked.

"I don't think it is…" Lima sighed. "We need the tickets to Toad Town and tickets from there to Shiver City!"

"It would be an honor to give them!"

Lima and Peasley: Second on Beanbean Air 105

Lima and Peasley: Third on Mushroom International 67

"Thank you so much!" Peasley thanked as he and his advisor walked off.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…the Toad Town flight seems the surest, safest bet." Plenn stated. "…does that sound right to you, Thriff?"

"Well…I wish we could get in earlier. But it sounds like the best one we could get it." Thriff sighed. "Koopa Village sounds risky…a little too risky for my liking."

"That's what I thought." the shopkeepers stopped discussing and turned around to their travel agent. "We need tickets from here to Toad Town and tickets from there to Shiver City!"

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Beanbean Air 105

Plenn and Thriff: Fourth on Mushroom International 67

"Here you go!" the bean agent told them, handing the brothers their printed tickets.

"Thank you so much!" Thriff stated as he and Plenn started walking to their gate.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…you know…if there was an airport in Stardust Fields…why did we have to fly to Beanbean Castle Town and drive all the way here?" Red complained as he noticed, upon arrival, that there was an airport at Stardust Fields.

"Because the producers wanted us to drive! It's as simple as that!" Pink replied back. Red was going to respond with a bitter remark to Pink, but decided not to. The two Axem Rangers went up to a bean ticket agent.

"We need FASTEST way possible to Shiver City! And I mean FAST!" Red stated, constantly emphasizing the word fast.

"Well fastest way is risky…how about the safe route? Just a little less than an hour behind it." she responded.

"…how risky?" Pink groaned.

"The fastest way possible is to fly from here to Koopa Village and then from there to Shiver City. You'd get to that cold city at 3:49 P.M. But our flight to there leaves at 1:00 P.M and arrived at Koopa Village at 2:00 P.M. The flight from Koopa Village leaves at 2:09 P.M. That's a really tight connection!"

"…"

"…"

"…is it worth Red?" Pink asked.

"…well, we are marked for elimination. We need as much of a lead over any team that won't take the risk!" Red reasoned.

"But if we miss it, we stand no chance!" Pink fired back.

"IDIOT! Think for a second! If we take the flight with less risk and end up ahead of all the teams on our plane, if someone DID take the risk and got first, all the teams that we were ahead of can pass us due to our penalty!" the lead Axem Ranger shot back.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M JUST AS SMART AS YOU, IF NOT SMARTER! But point taken about the penalty…and I guess it makes sense…" Pink sighed. "…lets do it then!"

"…" the cameramen filming gasped as they witnessed a rare moment; the Axem Rangers agreeing on something.

"…so does that mean you want tickets for both?" the agent asked. "I can get you tickets for both flights! Whether you can actually use the tickets from Koopa Village to Shiver City, however, is going to depend on if your plane to Koopa Village can get there fast enough."

"We understand the risk!" Red told her. "Tickets for both!"

Axem Red and Axem Pink: First on Beanbean Air 263

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Third on Mushroom International 749

"Thanks again!" Axem Pink told the agent as she and Red ran to wait their time at the gate.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Beanbean Air 105**

All three teams sat on board their flight to Toad Town. They didn't know what flights the three teams ahead were taking, nor did they know the flight the Axem Rangers were taking. This made them all very nervous.

"…we have to accept the possibility that it's us three racing to avoid last." Mamar sighed. "…I personally think that's how it is going to be…nothing can be done about it now. Misstar and I just have to make sure we are ahead of everyone."

"I think the Axem Rangers decided to risk the Koopa Village connection…those two might just get lucky…" Peasley grumbled. "…Lima and I can't screw up…at all! I'm going by the assumption that it's us against Plenn and Thriff and the star spirits to avoid last! And we certainly won't be last!"

"I don't know why the Axem Rangers would think of taking the risk! I don't think it'll pay off…" Plenn mumbled. "…if it does though, that means Thriff and I are in big trouble…just means no mistakes. Nothing can go wrong!"

_Lifelong Friends Misstar and Mamar, Advisor and Prince Lima and Peasley, and Brothers Plenn and Thriff are on their way to Shiver City through a connection in Toad Town. All three teams have confirmed tickets for their connecting flight to Shiver City!_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Beanbean Air 263**

The Axem Rangers weren't surprised to find out they were the only team taking the risk. Red and Pink sat in their seats in the middle of the plane. The duo was rather anxious, waiting for their plane to take off.

_Rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink are on their way to Shivery City through a connection in Koopa Village. They have confirmed tickets for their connecting flight to Shiver City!_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Beanbean 105 (arrived at 1:40 P.M)**

All three teams on board the flight to Toad Town ran off and immediately began searching for their gate at the Toad Town International Airport. Upon arrival at their gate, they were all met with a big surprise.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk?" Plenn and Thriff gasped upon sight of the fighters.

"…" the two fighters turned around to see the three teams. They immediately sighed in frustration. Tundra's sigh was more noticeable, as it came with words. "…there was another flight to Toad Town before this flight left! Crap!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Peasley asked. "We assumed that you guys, along with the Shadow Sirens and Bowser and Bowser Jr. all tried to make the Koopa Village flight. I mean…you guys, I think, did have time to make the faster Koopa Village flight."

"…"

"…"

"…you have got to be frickin kidding me!" Rawk Hawk groaned as he hid his face in the palm of his hands.

"…we had a slight lead! And we blew it!" Tundra added.

"One thing is definitely obvious…this does NOT rawk!" Rawk Hawk stated the obvious with a groan. "Not only do we find out that we didn't have to freak out and take the Toad Town flight, but now we have confirmation that there was a faster flight to Shiver City! And we could have made it too! This sucks! I don't know about Tundra, but I feel like such an idiot!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Beanbean Air 263 (arrived at 1:50 P.M.) / Mushroom International 749**

"Our plane got to Koopa Village EARLY! OH MY GOSH!" Axem Red was beaming during the interview. "I can't believe it! I can not believe it!"

The flight the Axem Rangers got on, as Axem Red stated, got to Koopa Village ten minutes earlier. The two Rangers ran out of the plane as fast as they could, searching for their gate. Relief struck the Rangers as they noticed their plane was just finishing boarding.

"We made it! Barely!" Axem Pink squealed. "I can't believe it! If we didn't arrive early, we'd miss the plane! This is unbelievable!"

The Axem Rangers showed their tickets and got on the plane. As they were the last two to board, everyone noticed them come on. Two duos, however, actually paid attention to them getting on.

"…what is this I don't even…" Beldam couldn't think of what to say. "…how are they here? I mean…Tundra and Rawk Hawk didn't get on, but they did? I am vastly confused…"

"…you know, this actually reassures me we are on the fastest flight." Vivian told her. "You see, those two Rangers just barely got on! I didn't see them at the gate or at the airport, meaning they probably just got to the airport! That's a huge risk to try and make a flight with a heavy connection! If they went through all of that for this plane, I feel like this is the fastest flight!"

"…I can understand that point…I'm still a little nervous though. I mean, the Rangers could have thought this was the fastest flight, like we think. But hey…I guess it does make me feel a little better." Beldam sighed.

"…I have no idea how the Rangers got here, but I don't really care!" Bowser told his son. "We just need to beat them!"

"I agree! And we can with their stinking penalty!" Jr. replied.

"That's a point I didn't think of…you know what, I don't even care if we are the slower flight or not anymore! With them here, we can definitely survive this leg! Whether they get ahead of us or not, we just have to get to the pitstop in thirty minutes after them and we pass em!"

"…" Red and Pink sighed in pure relief upon getting to their seats. "…I saw Vivian and Beldam and Bowser and Jr.! If we didn't take this risk, we could have been screwed!"

"I see…" Pink beamed with happiness. "…we have a chance for first now! Let's make sure we don't even have to go through with this penalty!"

"I KNOW THAT! THAT'S OBVIOUS!"

_This is the first flight to Shiver City, leaving Koopa Village at2:09 P.M. and will arrive at 3:49 P.M. On board are Sisters Vivian and Beldam, Father and Son Bowser and Bowser Jr., and Rangers Axem Red and Axem Pink._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Mushroom International 67**

All four teams sighed when they got on board flight. They looked anxious to arrive.

"…so the Rangers are the wild card it seems…" Lima sighed. "The question is if they made their connection or not. If they did…we are racing to avoid elimination…"

"…that is very bad Lima! All three of the teams on board this flight have won first place before…" Peasley groaned. "…we have to have a pure A-Game today!"

_This is the second flight to Shiver City, leaving Toad Town at 3:19 P.M. and arriving at 4:37 P.M. On board our Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk, Lifelong Friends Misstar and Mamar, Advisor and Prince Lima and Peasley, and Brothers Plenn and Thriff._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Shiver City, one of the coldest cities in the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the whole word. Snow fell year round and ice was always on the ground. All though bumpties and a couple of strong toad and koopas loved this climate, many tourists and visitors did not, and as such, led to little tourism. The little tourism might factor into why Shiver City is one of the warmest cities in the Mushroom Kingdom in terms of hospitality and kindness of the locals. The city is actually noted to be a very healthy, nice city with very little crime. The crimes and murders depicted in Herringway's books do not exist in real life! The city is noted to be one of the safest in the whole world, and a loved by place by all who dare to visit this cold location!

Shiver City's Airport, due to the lack of tourism, is very organized with little chaos. Not many crowds of people stormed the airport, compared to the chaos of many other airports in the world. Still, a strong amount of chaos was about to fly into the airport in mere minutes. A Mushroom International plane was landing. Chaos was about to strike the airport, as well as the whole city.

**Mushroom International 749 (arrived at 3:49 P.M.)**

All three teams, excluding Beldam, had all changed into coats while on board the plane. Upon arrival, all three teams scurried off the plane and ran out into the cold! They hurried to their marked cars and started driving off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"Come on Papa! This way! The cars are over here!" Jr. directed his dad to the marked cars in the parking lot.

"Coming…coming…ACHOO!" Bowser sneezed. "…grr…I hate snow! As well as ice! And this infernal cold!"

"…" Jr. also shivered.

"…grr…let's get this leg over with! The faster we do, we can get out of this cold!"

"Right behind you!"

The father and son got in their car and drove off. They began looking for this Frostcold Lake.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"RED! CAR IS HERE!" Pink hollered as she got in the driving seat. "YOU ARE NAVIGATTING THIS TIME!"

"FINE! IT'S BEST FOR THE TEAM! MY NAVIGATION SKILLS ARE SUPERIOR ANYWAY!" Red retorted as he hopped into the back. The two rangers drove off, following Bowser and Jr.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"…" Beldam smiled as she watched the snow fall. "…oh how I love this place! The snow! The weather! The temperature! This place is perfect for someone like me!"

"Beldam! Hurry up! I'm at the car! And I guess I'll drive!" Vivian told her, shivering.

"…coming. Coming." Beldam sighed as she got in the back with a map. She started looking for the Frostcold Lake, hoping to pass all the other teams to it.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Frostcold Lake used to be completely solid and frozen, like any other lake in the Shiver Region. It was a famous spot for skating and many skaters came to skate on this lake. That all changed when a certain plumber visited. He smashed the ice of the lake to get a key at the bottom. Since then, the frosty water on top has not become solid again. Skating is no longer a thing to perform here. A couple of bumpties, however, decided to think positively about the no solid ice anymore and go swimming in the cold water.

Not many tourists come to Frostcold Lake now that it isn't solid. People aren't too interested in the idea of swimming in a frozen lake. They would much rather go ice skating. Today, however, there were some interesting 'tourists' that would be coming to this freezing lake. One set of these people had just arrived, running over to the clue box near the lake. One of the duo, however, arrived first.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"Papa, come on!" Jr. hollered as he held up the clue.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bowser groaned as he sneezed his way to the clue box. "…THIS COLD SUCKS!"

"I KNOW!" Jr. sighed as he shivered. "IT DOES! But…it's time to do work now I guess."

Bowser Jr. opened up the clue as fast as any shivering boy could. He proceeded to open up the clue. "Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will get dressed in their bathing suits. After their preparation, they will dive into the Frostcold Lake, looking for one of ten medallions hidden at the bottom. Once teams obtain the medallion at the bottom, they will trade it in for their next clue. If teams, however, can not bare the cold any longer, they will be escorted out of the lake, where they will be warmed up. They will then have to search the lake again until they find their clue._

"…ACHOO!" Bowser sneezed. He was freezing and he had no desire in a 'cold' awakening. At the same though, he noticed Jr. was freezing as well. "…I'll do it!"

"You sure papa?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Bowser stated as he read the clue. He began to shiver even more as each word was read. His eyes turned directly to the lake. "…great…just great!"

"…are you here for the race?" a bumpty asked. "Follow me!"

Bowser did as he was told and was escorted to a nearby tent.

"You're gonna want to change into a bathing suit in here." the bumpty told him. "And warm up! We are also going to do some tests on you to make sure that the cold water won't harm you!"

"…" Bowser groaned.

"Cold, cold, cold, COLD! I could tell this leg was going to be HECK! I HATE the cold! With a passion of a thousand FIREY suns!" Bowser roared, releasing some fire from his mouth. "If you can't tell, I'm a hot, fire-loving kind of guy! I don't care about any snow or ice. I don't like the cold! And I most certainly HATE cold water! It sucks! And it's freezing! And I have to get 'tests' done to make sure that 'the cold water won't harm you.' Psh! I'm the KING of KOOPAS! Nothing can harm me! Annoy me yes, but not harm me! I'm getting very annoyed at this leg!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

The two rangers stopped at the lake and ran over to the clue box. Both of them noted that Bowser Jr. was by himself, hinting at a roadblock.

"…yep. Roadblock. 'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'" Axem Pink read.

"…I don't feel that cold. How do you feel Pink?" Red asked his partner.

"I'm FREEZING!" Pink shivered. "My body isn't used to cold weather! It's just not how I was made! You weren't either though, so I have no idea why you aren't cold…"

"You are cold?" Red asked, ignoring everything else Pink said. "Good! Then a cold awakening can't be too bad for you, because you are already cold! It can't affect you as much as it would me!"

"…WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!" Axem Pink groaned, not wanting to hear Red's logic. "…you're going to force me do this one, no matter what I say…so fine!"

Pink read over the clue and immediately was disturbed by the task.

"…dive in a lake? Swim? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she groaned.

"Suck it up! It can't be that bad!" Red told her.

"…why me!" Pink sobbed as she looked at lake. "…this'll make me rust! And it's so cold!"

"Water isn't necessarily the best thing for the Axem Rangers…hello! Robots! We don't like the water! Me in particular!" Pink groaned. "Besides the fact that I simply don't like being wet in any way shape or form due to how uncomfortable it is, we rust! I mean, we were designed to not short-circuit and die in water, but we will still rust! And rust is awful! If I start rusting after this roadblock, I'll FLIP out! Red will be soooooo dead!"

Axem Pink groaned as a bumpty escorted to a different tent to prepare.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'" Beldam read as she and Vivian got to the roadblock.

"Cold? Well I know who should do this!" Vivian laughed as she pointed to Beldam.

"You better believe I will!" Beldam smirked as she read the info. "Psh! This is basically a swim! No big deal!"

Beldam laughed to herself as she was escorted to a tent to prepare for a task she didn't need much preparation for.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Bowser/Axem Pink/Beldam**

"…finally! I'm ready!" Bowser roared as he ran out of his tent and ran up to the lake.

"…ugh! Let's get this over with!" Pink groaned as she slowly walked out of hers.

"Were the tests really necessary? I'm one hundred percent ready, just like I was before!" Beldam rolled her eyes as she left her own tent and walked to of the lake.

"Okay…" a bumpty started. "…only one person at a time. If you can't take the chills, you got to come back and get out of the lake! But we'll warm you up, don't worry! But you'll have to try again after you get warmed up!"

"We get it! We get it! JUST HURRY THIS UP! I WANT OUT OF THIS COLD!" Bowser roared. "…ACHOO!"

"I second that! It's so cold over here! And I know the water will be horrible too, so let's get this done with!" Pink groaned.

"…" Beldam started chuckling. The chuckling soon turned into pure laughter. "Amateurs! Let's see how you all handle a truly cold place, like Fahr Outpost! Or how about you all try and handle my magic!" she mumbled to herself with a laugh.

"I AM a wielder of ice. I, quite frankly, found it funny to hear all the complaining about how cold it was. Personally, I love it! I love the snow! I love the ice! I love the freezing temperature! You know…this is Shiver City right? I wouldn't mind living here…it's perfect for me!" Beldam said, thinking about the cold environment of the leg.

"So, I believe the koopa was here first! And he got ready first! So we should let him go first!" the bumpty told the two girls. Both of them sighed but nodded, understanding why. They walked over to the side and watched Bowser prepare.

"Oh yeah! Go time!" the koopa roared as he dived into the lake. He immediately came right back to the top.

"COLD!"

**Bowser**

Bowser wasn't the world's best swimmer. He had trouble holding his breath when he first got into the lake. He, eventually, was able to suck it up and be able to go under. The koopa wasn't seeing anything noteworthy when he finally started looking underneath.

"Grr! Where is the clue!" Bowser groaned as he went up for a breath.

"Bowser, if you can't find the clue, then get out and let us try!" Beldam mumbled. "You've been looking for five minutes now and I'm getting a little impatient!"

"Shut up, stupid hag!" Bowser roared as he went back under.

The koopa stayed underwater for a good period of time. While under water, he swam down to the bottom. He began trying to feel out the floor. Just before he was about to go back up to catch his breath, he felt something solid and circular. He grabbed it on instinct and swam up.

"Hey bumpty!" he roared. "This thing the medallion?"

The bumpty turned his attention to what Bowser was holding. It was a solid silver medallion. On it, there was a yellow and red symbol on it.

"Yep! That's it! Good work! Get out of the lake, change back into your clothes, and warm yourself up! I'll give you your clue then!"

Bowser nodded in agreement. Beldam and Axem Pink sighed in frustration as Bowser ran into his tent, got changed, and warmed himself up pretty fast. He was then handed his clue.

"Jr.!" Bowser hollered to his son, who was watching from the side. "I got the clue! You ready buddy?"

Bowser Jr. smiled in eagerness. "Of course I am papa! Let's go!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

Bowser opened up his clue and began to read to his son.

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" he read aloud.

_Teams must now drive themselves ten miles to the Freezy Library, a frosty blue building that serves as the public library for Shiver City. Once teams arrive, they must run in and ask the librarian at the front desk for their next clue. Once he is asked, the librarian will hand them a book, along with their next clue._

"Library?" Jr. sighed. "I was never a big reader…hope we don't have a reading task coming up soon!"

"…eh, I'm a pretty good reader I think. We should be fine, no matter what we got to do!" Bowser comforted. His son nodded in relief as the two ran to their car. They drove off as fast as they could.

**Axem Pink/Beldam**

"Okay, so now, you can go next!" the bumpty said, looking at Axem Pink. "You were ready and got here before the shadow siren! So you're next!"

Beldam sighed again in frustration. She knew the reason why, she was just getting more anxious.

"…okay…" Pink mumbled nervously. "…water…oh gosh…"

The Axem Ranger panted in fear as she dived in.

**Axem Pink**

Pink couldn't stand staying in the lake for more than a few seconds. She freaked out, not because of the cold, but rather her fear of water and the fear of rust. She began to swim over to the edge of the lake.

"…" she sobbed. "…I can't do this! I can't!"

"PINK!" Axem Red yelled from the side. "STAY IN AND DIVE TO THE BOTTOM! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!"

"RUST RED! RUST! I'M GONNA GET WEAKEND! I'M GONNA SHORT CIRCUIT! I'M GONNA CAUSE PROBLEMS! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"PINK, WE WERE MADE BY SMITHY TO NOT SHORT CIRCUIT IN WATER! AND IT'S A FOUR HOUR PENALTY IF YOU CAN'T DO THE ROADBLOCK!" Red told her. "WE CAN'T AFFOD THAT! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT! ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR FEARS COST US THIS RACE!"

"…" Pink started sobbing. "…shut up! SHUT UP RED!"

Axem Pink went back under water. She was still sobbing under the water, but she was dedicated. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Red was right. They can't afford a four hour penalty. Pink wouldn't short circuit. She scanned the ocean floor and stayed under for quite some time. Eventually, her long time under water paid off, for she grabbed the medallion and went back up.

"…good work!" the bumpty said as Pink gave him the clue. "Let's get you warmed up and I'll give you your clue."

Pink shivered as she ran into the tent, still sobbing. After going through processes to warm up, she noticed that she wasn't rusting. She didn't spend enough time under water to rust. She sighed in relief before giving a huge grin.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…I'M FINE!" she cheered as she took the bumpty's clue and ran out of the tent toward her partner.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" Axem Pink read aloud.

"…come on Pink! We don't have time to stay here! We have to make up for you spending too much time!" Red ordered. Pink blinked at his words.

"…excuse me? I FINISHED FASTER THAN BOWSER DID!" she fired at him.

"WELL YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT EVEN FASTER IF YOU DIDN'T FREAK OUT AT THE BEGINNING!" he fired back.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU IN THE FACE OF WATER! YOU ARE JUST AS AFRAID OF RUST AS I AM RED! I KNOW YOU ARE! DON'T YOU DARE LIE!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM! I KNOW WHEN TO COMPROMISE MY FEARS AND DO SOMETHING I NEED TO DO!"

"TRY SAYING THAT WHEN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO FACE THEM!"

"OH I SHALL! BUT I DON'T EVEN NEED TO SHOW THAT! YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT! I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU THOUGH! YOU ALREADY PROVED THAT YOU CAN'T FACE YOUR FEARS JUST THEN!"

Pink glared at Red. She knew the fighting was wasting time and would ruin their overall performance. She sighed before going to the car. Red followed her, still ticked at Pink.

**Beldam**

"So it's just you!" the bumpty told the elder shadow siren.

"…" Beldam nodded. "So let's get this started! I've been waiting for far too long!"

Beldam dived into the lake, hoping to be able to find the medallion and catch up to the two teams in front.

**Mushroom International 67 (arrived at 4:37 P.M.)**

The second flight had just landed. All four teams on board frantically ran out of the airport as fast as they could and to the marked parking lot. They hoped to make up for all the time they were behind.

"Come ON Rawk Hawk! We have to hurry!" Tundra shouted as he got to their car.

"I'm right here! Let's go man!" Rawk told his partner as the former champion joined the yoshi in the car. They immediately drove off.

"Fast, fast, fast, fast, fast!" Misstar kept repeating to herself as she got in the driver's seat of her car. "We got to get there fast!"

"You need to be calmer Misstar!" Mamar told her. "We shall be fine! I promise! But I do agree, let's hurry!" The driving star spirit responded with a nod of the head as she drove off.

"…" Thriff had nothing ridiculous to say as he got in the driver's seat.

"Just start driving Thriff! I'll tell you directions as we go! We have to hurry!" Plenn told his brother.

"Roger, roger!" and with those words, the Toad Bros had started to drive away.

"…last out of the airport it seems." Peasley sighed as he got in the driver's seat. "Time to make up time! A lot of time! You ready Lima?"

"Yep! Let's go Peasley!" Lima told her prince. He responded to her words with a simple turning on the car and driving off.

**Beldam**

It did not take long for the elder shadow siren to notice one of the medallions on the bottom of the lake. She smirked as she grabbed it and went back to the surface with it.

"Good work!" the bumpty told the ice wielder. "You get changed and warmed up and I'll give you the clue!"

"Warm up? Psh! I loved that swim!" Beldam laughed as she ran into her tent, changed her clothes, and ran out. She grabbed the clue and ran to Vivian.

"Yes! Great work Beldam!" the younger shadow siren cheered.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" Beldam read to her sister.

"Ooh, a library? This should be fun! Reading is always a fun thing to do!" Vivian smiled as she headed to the car.

"I second that! I like reading…I would, however, like to get first again more though!" Beldam noted as she got in the car. The shadow sirens drove off immediately.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Freezy Library was a blue building decorated with many ice sculptures and shapes. Many of the sculptures appeared like books or toads or koopas or bumpties reading books. It was a very nice, large library. Many books were found throughout the interior. The books ranged from classic romance novels to infamous horror stories to even the classics of Herringway. The famous mystery novelist had his own section made specifically for his books. All of his stories are set in Shiver City and helped give the city some notoriety around the world. His books are the favorites in the whole library, and as such, are usually not in the library for very long.

The inside of the library was made entirely of ice! Ice floor, ice bookcases, ice desks, ice stairs! Although the floor is slippery and the whole library feels cold, it is very beautiful and a sight for the sore eyes. A bumpty sat behind one of the ice desks. He was the librarian for his magnificent building. He loved his job and took it very seriously. He had envelopes and books on his desk, though. He was about to get another job, an important job. The job would be to hand the envelopes and the books to groups of people that come asking for it. Two of such people were just arriving.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…MORE ICE! REALLY!" Bowser groaned. "…it does look pretty though…achoo!...I TAKE THAT BACK!"

"…woah!" Jr. gasped as he slipped on the floor and slid across the ice into the desk of the librarian. "It's really slippery in here!"

"That's what people should expect from ice!" the bumpty librarian explained. "Still, the people of here are so used to it that no local would ever slip! You two obviously aren't from here…"

"Of course we aren't! We are here for the race! Are you the librarian?" Jr. asked as he picked himself up. Bowser was able to catch up to his son.

"Of course I am! I figured you two were in the race! Here's the book I'm assigned to give you!" the bumpty explained, handing the two a book. The book was titled "A Penguin on Ice" and was written by none other than the infamous Herringway. Bowser and Jr. looked confused.

"I KNEW READING WAS INVOLVED!" Jr. groaned.

"…so what are we supposed to do with this?" Bowser asked.

"Just read this and find out!" the bumpty smirked as he handed them their clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"…oh. A detour!" Bowser Jr. noted as he started reading the information. "'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must use the book "A Penguin on Ice," written by the great bumpty author Herringway, to follow one of two different paths to their next clue! The choice is between People or Place._

_In People, teams will open up Herringway's book to page 30 and read the designated paragraph. The page shall give a name of a location and a description of an individual. Teams must than drive themselves to that location and find the individual described by the book. Once found, he will give them a new page number. Teams will read this new page to begin a search for another person in another stated location. After teams find their second person, they will be directed to Herringway's house, where their clue awaits. The task states exactly where teams are supposed to go. However, each location has multiple amounts of people there. Some of them are even lookalikes to the descriptions of the person they are looking for. If teams can not find the individuals described fast enough, they could lose a lot of time._

_In Place, teams will open up Herringway's book to page 87 and read the designated paragraph and only that paragraph. A thirty minute penalty will be given to any teams that read more than the designated passage. The page shall give a vague description of a location in Shiver City. Teams must use this description to lead them to the location. Upon arrival, a clue box shall be seen, which contains another page number. The page shall give another vague description of another location. After teams find this second location, they will find another clue box that will tell them to head to Herringway's house, where their clue awaits. The task makes it hard to find where teams are supposed to go. However, there are no people to look for; only a clue box that just happens to be in plain sight. If teams can figure out the clues for the location, they shall finish quickly._

"…so much reading…" Jr. complained. "…but it feels like we will be detectives! This is so cool!"

Bowser smirked. "I've always thought that being a detective would be fun! I'm intrigued! Now…which one to do though?"

"…hmm…how does place sound papa? I'm bad with people's descriptions…" Bowser Jr. admitted sheepishly.

"I understand! So am I!" Bowser groaned. "Place it is! Let's see…"

Bowser opened up the book and turned to page 87. He wasn't surprised to see that a paragraph was highlighted. He and Jr. began to read.

"_So…Penny…" a voice cackled. Penny's heart continuously kept beating as the voice spoke into the phone. "I bet you'll never find your fiancé. It doesn't matter if you look for him on your own or if you call the cops, you can never find him!"_

_"No!" Penny sobbed. "Monster! How dare you kidnap him! I will find him! Trust me!"_

"_I doubt it." the voice taunted. "He's under the dutiful watch of one of my friends! My friend, you see, he has ties to the police. It doesn't matter if you send the cops to find him, my friend will prevent them from ever finding him. Trust me when I say this…my friend is always having his eye on your precious Percy. And at the same time, he's always keeping an eye on calls to the police. The second he sees that you've called for them, well, let's just say that your precious boy might get put into a nearby grave."_

"…Percy!" Jr. sobbed. "He'll be okay right papa! Who is this jerk? He deserves to die! How dare he do this Penny!"

"…" Bowser laughed.

"I have to admit, Herringway is a pretty good writer! I was surprised at the paragraph we read…it makes me wish I was allowed to read the whole thing." Bowser shrugged. "I liked it! Jr. liked it! I feel pretty good about this task! I think we can solve this mystery and find our clue!"

"…wait hold on a second! How is that a clue to the clue?" Jr. asked.

"…" Bowser stopped laughing. He than read the paragraph again. "…that's a clue! WHAT! CRAP! THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD…ACHOO!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'" Rawk Hawk read to his rival as the fighters got to the lake.

"…please do the roadblock. That way, we are evened out." Tundra asked.

"…" Rawk Hawk sighed as he started to sneeze. He shrugged it off as he read the roadblock. Immediately, his whole body started shivering. "…well, I'm not too big a fan of swimming…or diving for that matter…and especially cold water!"

"…" Tundra groaned. "…you just have to do it man! We can't fall behind! We are already probably in the back!"

Rawk Hawk sighed in understanding as he ran to a tent to change into his bathing suit and get prepared.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

The Toad Bros had managed to take a couple of short cuts in Shiver City and make it to the Frostcold Lake next. Both brother ran up and read the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'" Thriff read with a shiver. The toad gasped at the hint before eyeing his brother.

"…" Plenn sighed. "…well…"

"…Plenn…PLEASE DO IT!"

"Hmm?" the Rougeport Shopkeeper was surprised at his brother' s outburst. "Sure! But any reason why?"

"It's freezing! Why is it so cold!" Thriff shivered. "…I can't take it anymore! I NEED WARMTH!"

"…you're that cold that you need me to do it?" Plenn sighed. "Very well! I can do it for you! You try and keep yourself as warm as possible. I'll be done as quick as I can!"

Both brothers nodded as Thriff tried to raise his body heat. Plenn ran over to a tent while reading over his clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Sixth**

"Roadblock time Lima!" Peasley announced. "'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'"

"Me I guess!" Lima admitted. "…we both don't particularly like the cold. So I might as well do it! Or do you want it?"

"…not really…." Peasley admitted as he handed his advisor the clue. She read it over. "…so how does it sound? Can you do it?"

Lima sighed. "…I'll survive I guess." The bean proceeded to run off to her own tent.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…oh boy! I think we're lost!" Misstar sighed.

"…not yet! I just need a little more time!" Mamar told her as she continued looking on her map. "I don't think we bought a good map at the airport! Nothing we can do about it…I'll find it! And if I can't, then I guess we ask for directions!"

"…okay!" Misstar nodded in agreement. "I just hope this doesn't hurt us that much!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Second**

"…what is this?" Axem Red asked the librarian, picking up the book that he and Pink were given.

"…it's a book…" the bumpty sighed. "I swear, I'm losing faith in this generation."

"I KNOW WHAT A BOOK IS! BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT!"

"…" Pink groaned. She took the clue the bumpty had in his hands and began reading. "Red, maybe you'll find if you listen to me…detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'"

"…a detour huh?" Red mumbled to himself as he took the clue from Pink.

"Bet you know what to do with that book now, don't you?" the bumpty pointed out.

"Okay, you need to shut up!" Red stated, pointing at the librarian. The bumpty scoffed. The Axem Ranger then turned his attention to his partner. "And you…I vote People."

"Eh, I have no preference." Pink admitted as she took the clue back. "Turn to page 30 Red."

"I know what page to turn to!" Red fired at her as he opened the book and started reading aloud.

"_You know Penny, it's been a long time since I've seen Percy. You know where he is?" Jenny asked her best friend._

"_Oh don't worry about him! He went to go visit his brother. They haven't seen each other in some time, so they have arranged to meet each other at Shiver Park!" Penny replied._

"_Really? What's his bro like? Anything like that hunk that you are going to marry?" _

_Penny blushed. "His name is Paul and no, he is not like my hunky Percy. He's a bumpty that works for the police! He takes great pride in that for the record. He's always dressed up in police uniform. I mean always! Besides that, he's got Percy's blue eyes and his height! They are, after all, taller than most bumpties! Percy is taller though, but Paul makes up for it in his black boots he wears! Trust me, they make him like a few inches taller! With them on, he's even taller than Percy!"_

"A police officer bumpty that wears black boots! And he's in Shiver Park!" Red repeated himself. "That should be easy to spot! Come on Pink! Let's go and get the next clue!"

"I'M COMING!" Axem Pink yelled as she and Red left the library and ran to their car.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…" Jr. kept reading the passage over and over again aloud to his dad.

"…we've been driving around in circles now for like five, maybe ten minutes while we think about this passage…gosh!" Bowser groaned. "…we might as well ask someone about this! We know nothing about this city after all! We should have done that from the start!"

"…we better find someone smart!" Jr. complained.

**Rawk Hawk**

Rawk Hawk ran out into the cold as fast as he possibly could. Both Plenn and Lima were still preparing for their dive, so Rawk got himself a bit of a head start.

"First one out here it seems." the bumpty noted. "Dive in and look for the medallion! When you get, I'll trade you for your clue!"

"Oh yeah! I'll have my clue in no time!" Rawk stated with excitement as he jumped into the lake and went under. He immediately swam up to the surface. "SO COLD!"

"…there's no way I could have ever done this…I hate the cold!" Tundra noted to himself as he began to shiver in the natural cold, not wanting to even imagine the coldness of the lake.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"We are here for the race! You got a lovely library, by the way!" Beldam told the librarian. "Love the idea of a library made out of ice!"

The bumpty smiled as he held out the clue and the book. "Thank you! It's nice to see someone appreciate true art! And here you go! This is what you need for your race!"

"Thank you so much!" the elder shadow siren thanked. She then turned her attention to her younger sister. "Now…detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'"

"Um…maybe Place?" Vivian stated. "I think maybe that'll be easier to do in the long run! It'll be harder to find, but the clue will be right there!"

"Point taken! I agree!" Beldam nodded in agreement as she flipped to the correct page. She than read the passage aloud.

"…"

"…"

"…sounds like either a police station or a cemetery to me." Vivian said. "Does that sound right to you Beldam?"

"Yep! I'm leaning more to the cemetery but that sounds right to me." the elder agreed. "Let's go and ask someone about this passage! I'm sure there's more to it!"

The shadow sirens were both in agreement on the idea as they ran out to their car. They began looking for a place where there was a lot of people to ask about this passage.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"I think all the teams are here." Mamar sighed. "Time we made up some lost time!"

"You better believe we are going to!" Misstar simply stated as she opened up the clue. "Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a cold awakening?'"

"I guess me?" Mamar asked. "We both aren't good with cold, but you've done one more roadblock than me, so I guess I'll do it!"

"I don't mind! Go ahead!" Misstar encouraged as she watched her partner read the clue. "How does it sound? You can do it?"

"I can do it!" her partner stated with a shiver. "But I don't necessarily want to do it…but I have to!"

Mamar started to walk over to her own tent to prepare for her cold dive.

**Lima/Plenn/Rawk Hawk**

Despite arriving before her, Lima was able to change into her bathing suit and get ready for the plunge faster than Plenn. The two waited, watching Rawk Hawk periodically come up from the lake with no luck.

"…Tundra…THIS SUCKS!" Rawk groaned to his rival, who was watching from the side.

"Rawk, just keep trying man! A medallion has to be down there! But you have to keep trying! Or they'll force you to get out and let someone else try."

The former champion groaned as he went diving again. As he began feeling the bottom of the lake, he finally grabbed a hold of something. Rawk immediately swam up, hoping he grabbed the medallion.

"…is this it?" he begged as he opened the palm of his hand. Both he and the bumpty looked at what he was holding. It was the silver medallion.

"You bet it is! Get out and let's warm you up!"

"YES!" Rawk roared in excitement as he ran out of the lake and into his tent.

"...he looked so eager to get out…is it really that cold?" Lima shivered as she waited for the okay to jump into the lake. Once she received it, she got in the lake and began her search for the clue.

"Go Lima! You can do it!" Peasley cheered from the side.

Rawk Hawk ran out of his tent, fully changed and ready for the race. He was holding the clue in one hand while the other was jammed in his coat pocket.

"Excellent! Great job man! I couldn't do that so good work!" Tundra applauded as he took the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" Tundra read.

"Freezy? Ugh! I don't want anymore cold!" Rawk complained.

"…I second that…" Tundra added as the two fighters got in the car. "…really…I mean, I'm named Tundra and all, but I just can't stand the cold! Fahr Outpost was so cold it was miserable! And this place rivals that place in coldness!"

"Cold? THIS PLACE IS FREEZING!" Rawk Hawk groaned as he tried to hide even more of his body under his coat. "SO COLD…SO COLD!"

Tundra nodded in agreement as the two fighters began their drive to the Freezy Library.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Sir!" Jr. yelled as he and his father ran up to a nearby Mr. Blizzard. He then took out the book and showed him the page and paragraph. "We need some help! If you read this passage what's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"…hmm..." the Mr. Blizzard started as he began reading. "…you two obviously don't know much about Shiver City! I'm pretty sure this is referring to Frosty Station."

"Huh?" Bowser asked.

"Well, Frosty Station is the nickname for the place in the book. The name kinda replaced the actual name of the building. Anyway, it's a police department that, in the book, Oliver works at, where he keeps an eye on Percy. It's right by a cemetery too, as stated in the last sentence of that passage"

"Huh? Who is Oliver?" Bowser asked.

"…" the local Mr. Blizzard sighed. "Only one of the most popular characters in the book! He's the 'friend' that is supposed to watch over Percy. He's so popular because…"

"ACK! SPOILERS! SHUT UP YOU MEANIE!" Jr. interrupted with anger as he took the book back and ran to the car.

"…" Bowser laughed at his son's outburst.

"…oh my gosh…I didn't spoil anything to big did I?" the local asked Bowser, slightly afraid of what the 'Evil King Bowser' would do to him for doing anything to his son.

"I don't think so…how would I know? I've never read the book before!" Bowser fired back. "But If you did spoil something huge, I'll forgive you if the information you give me is right. The passage depicts this 'Frosty Station' place."

"…y-yes sir!"

"Well then, you're forgiven!" the koopa stated as he ran over to his son, who was pouting in the backseat of the car. Bowser started the car up as Jr. started looking for the station on the map.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

The two Axem Rangers pulled into Shiver Park. The park was filled with many bumpties having picnics and just having fun with friends.

"…a lot of people it seems…" Pink noted.

"Whatever! We just have to spot the policeman!" Red stated, confident that the bumpty would be easy to see.

"…" Pink was about to nod in agreement until she saw something. Something that scared her to death. She poked Red on the shoulder to get his attention. "…Red…."

"WHAT!"

"…look at this."

Red, angrily, turned to what Pink was staring at. It was a bunch of police cars, parked in a nearby parking lot. Red then started looking among all of the locals in the park. Among them, Red noticed a lot of police officers. Quite a few of them were bumpties. "…ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COPS HERE?"

"YOU THINK I KNOW?" Pink fired back. "Let's just start asking all the cops! We have no time to lose! We just have to find 'Paul' and we need to find him fast!"

"I KNOW THAT! LET'S HURRY ALREADY!" Red roared as he and Pink ran into the park and started looking for their police officer.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Frosty Station huh?" Beldam asked a bumpty that was at a nearby store.

"Yep! Right by that weird cemetery! And the station in the book was based off it! Trust me, when you read more of the book, you'll understand!" she pointed out.

"Oh we will soon! Thank you so much!" Vivian thanked. "You ready to hurry Beldam?"

"Yep! Let's hurry to this station!"

The two shadow sirens both hopped into their car again and started driving off to the station, hoping to get there as fast as they could.

**Lima/Plenn/Mamar**

Mamar stood next to Plenn after she got ready. Both she and the shopkeeper had their eyes on the advisor bean, who was handling the water much better than anyone would have imagined. She wasn't complaining about the cold as much as Rawk Hawk was.

"…no luck my prince." Lima sighed as she came back up for a breath of air.

"…crap! It has to be there Lima! Please hurry though! We don't anyone kicking you because you've been in there for too long!"

"I haven't been in for that long, so need to worry Peasley!" Lima pointed out as she dove back down to bottom. She stayed under for a longer time than usual. She then proceeded to come to the surface, holding something circular in her hand.

"Is that it Lima?" Peasley asked.

"Is it?" the bumpty asked the same question.

"I think so at least!" Lima stated as she got out of the lake. She handed what was in her hand to the bumpty. It was, indeed, the silver medallion.

"…yup! You got it! Get dried off and warmed up and you're free to go!" the bumpty stated, handing the clue over.

"YES! WAY TO GO LIMA!"

The advisor smiled at hearing Peasley's praises. She ran into her tent as Plenn decided to jump in. Moments later, she came back out in her normal clothes. She was shivering, despite being warmed up.

"…that was extremely cold…" she noted. "…possible to do, yes, but extremely cold!"

"It's over now, so don't worry about it! That was a good job!" Peasley stated as he gave his advisor a hug, surprising her.

"…!" she gasped before smiling and returning the hug.

"Sure, Lima and I get in fights a lot, due to our differing opinions on a lot of matters. But, she's still my advisor and a great friend of mine. So, naturally, I do care for her a lot!" Peasley stated about the Lady Lima. "She's like family. Sure, a sometimes annoying family member who has different opinions on certain topics. But still, she's like family, a very caring family member who I do respect. I do care for her!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" Lima read aloud.

"Library huh? Wonder if there's going to be some sort of book detour? Or perhaps a thinking challenge?" Peasley mumbled to himself. "…eh whatever. Come on Lima! Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you! Especially because our car has a heater!" Lima laughed as the two beans got in their car and drove off for the library.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

After some aimless driving, Bowser and Jr. finally arrived at the Frosty Station and the cemetery right by it. One thing did seem out of place when they got there. It happened to be the clue box that was in front of the police department's building.

"…not too hard, eh Jr.?" Bowser asked as he and Jr. ran up to the box. "…ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" Jr. responded as he opened the box and read the piece of paper. "…page 107. Papa, start turning!"

"Alright!" Bowser nodded his head as he opened up the book. He then proceeded to read the information on the page out loud.

"_Oliver, where do you think you are going?" a police officer asked the bumpty. "I know you got the rest of the day off, but come on man! I thought you promised us that you were going to stay and wait for us to finish so we could all go out to dinner!"_

"_Something came up…" Oliver stated, adjusting his glasses. "A friend of mine needs me. He's got something going on and needs my help."_

"…_bummer…seriously…and I thought I was going to hang out with my old buddy Oliver tonight…"_

"_Don't worry man! I'm still in the neighborhood! Just call me when you're off work! If I'm done with my business, we can hang out at the usual place!"_

"_Oh yeah…that sounds pretty nice. Been a while since I had a good choco cake!"_

"_I second that! Plus the disco music inside is always a blast to hear! I mean…who doesn't like disco?" Oliver asked with a laugh. "Anyway, I got to head man. I'll hope to see you there later tonight! I'll call you if my business ends fast enough!"_

"…" Jr. looked confused. "…what makes Oliver so likable like that guy said? He has done NOTHING to seem likable. Maybe he's not unlikable but he's not likable."

"Well we haven't read anything else about him. So we don't know!" Bowser laughed. "…I'm guessing that the 'place' they are talking about is where we are supposed to go. And it sounds like a restaurant."

"Well let's go ask around! A restaurant that has disco music? I mean…that's just weird! Come on! It shouldn't be hard to find SOMEONE that knows about it!" Bowser Jr. declared as he ran off.

"…heh…" Bowser laughed again. "…Jr., you are cracking me up this leg…and I have no idea why…ACHOO!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…looks like we are catching up to Bowser and Jr." Vivian noted as the two shadow sirens arrived at the Frosty Station just to see the father and son depart in their car.

"Looks like it to me." Beldam snickered. "You ready to pass them? Let's see where we are going now!"

Beldam ran up to the clue box and grabbed the paper. "Vivian, turn to page 107!"

Vivian nodded and then proceeded to read the passage out loud to Beldam. Both sisters were intrigued the second the fire-wielder finished.

"…disco music?" Beldam shivered. "…not particularly fond of it…but whatever."

"A restaurant it seems." Vivian added. "A restaurant with disco music…that has good choco cake…sounds relatively easy to find."

"I second that! Let's go find someone that knows!"

With that sentence, Vivian and Beldam got in the car and drove off to find another crowd of people to question.

**Plenn/Mamar**

"…hey Plenn!" Mamar called from the sides. "…I'm not trying to get you out of the lake, by any means, so don't think that. But I'm just curious and concerned…are you okay? I mean…you've been in the cold water for some time?"

"…I'm fine." Plenn stated before diving back down. He came back shortly after with nothing.

"…" Thriff and Mamar sighed from the sides as they watched him go back under.

"Plenn is extremely stubborn! He's a hard worker and likes to get things done in a quick, orderly fashion. And that's a really good thing. It really is. It's very respectable!" Mamar stated, thinking about the shopkeeper from Rougeport. "But he's been in that lake for a good while now…he's been in frozen cold water for some time…sure the bumpties are going to make sure he's okay, but still…sometimes I worry that he might overwork himself sometime. He sometimes seems too serious! And I hope he doesn't get himself hurt during this race because of it! I mean…I'm not trying to say he should get out and quit the roadblock…but…I'm concerned for the guy if he stays in there for too long without a break from the cold."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Are you Paul?" Red asked a bumpty police officer.

"…no…" the officer sighed in confusion.

"…are YOU Paul?" Red asked a second officer.

"No! My name is Patrick!" the officer responded to Red. Red reacted with a glare.

"…are YOU Paul?"

"…" the next officer sighed. "Do I look like a Paul to you? Cause I don't know many girls named Paul."

"…GACK!" Red groaned. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FRICKIN COPS? WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR QUITE SOME TIME AND NONE OF THEM ARE THE ONE WE HAVE TO FIND!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT MAYBE YOU WILL GET BETTER LUCK IF YOU STOP ASKING EVERY COP YOU SEE! ACTUALLY TRY TO FIND THE ONE THAT FITS THE DESCRIPTION!" Pink yelled at him.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! I JUST HAVEN'T SEE ANY THAT DO! SO I'M ASKING THEM ALL JUST TO BE SAFE! AND YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME! YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THE RIGHT ONE EITHER!"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE THE ONES I ASK AT LEAST LOOK LIKE THE RIGHT ONE!"

Axem Pink, after finishing her last remark, saw an officer that looked taller than most. It might be because of the black boots he was wearing. Pink ran over and looked him in his blue eyes. There was no doubt in her mind.

"…are you Paul?"

The bumpty laughed. "And you are here for the race? I figured I'd see one team eventually. Well guess what, turn to page 90 and you'll find out where the race will take you next."

"Thank you so much!" Pink thanked as she ran back to Axem Red. "YO RED! I FOUND HIM! HE SAID TURN TO PAGE 90!"

"YOU FOUND HIM!" Red bellowed in shock. He gained his composure back as he took out the book. "…dumb luck, that's all. Page 90?"

"Yep!" Pink affirmed her statement. Red proceeded to turn to the page and began reading out loud.

"…_I can't believe it…Percy…PERCY!" Penny sobbed._

"…_Penny…" Jenny started. "…it's going to be okay. We'll find Percy! We will! And nothing will happen to him!"_

"_How Jenny? We can't even call the cops! If we do, they'll kill him! And we are just two bumpties! We can't do this by ourselves! Oh…PERCY!"_

"_We'll find him! We will! Calm down!" Jenny attempted to cheer up her best friend. "…maybe we can call Detective Parry!"_

"_What did I say? No cops! If I call one, they'll kill him!"_

"_Parry has no affiliation with the cops! He isn't one! He's just a local detective that works by himself."_

"…_well, I don't think we can trust him! I've never heard of him before!"_

"_It's either him or nothing! We have to try! We are desperate! We need to find Percy and fast!"_

"…_fine!" Penny gave in. "…how do I find this detective Parry person."_

"_I've already arranged that!" Jenny pointed out, handing Penny her car keys.  
_

"…_what are you talking about?"Penny eyed her friend with tear-filled, suspicious eyes._

"…_I already contacted Parry the second I heard what happened to Percy." Jenny admitted. "He's probably already waiting for you! I told him you'd meet him as soon as possible at the lobby of the Fireplace Hotel! You know, that warm, cozy hotel that all tourists go to because they find everywhere else in this city so cold!"_

"…_I can't believe you already did this without me…" Penny mumbled to herself._

"_Penny! You have no time to think of that! We need to start working to find Percy! And to do that, we got to go meet Parry at the hotel! He told me he would be wearing black sweatpants and a white sweater that had 'I Love Shiver City' on it, so he'd blend in with any tourist. He will also have on a pair of glasses and a brown hat! Anyway, that's how he'll look! Now come on! We got to find him and get him to help us find Percy!"_

"…a warm hotel…" Pink grinned. "YES!"

"Let's hurry there! We got to find the detective!" Red declared, dragging Pink with him to the car. They started it up and started their drive.

"SOON! WE SHALL HAVE WARMTH!" she squealed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"…whoa!" Tundra gasped. "…it's freezing! But beautiful!"

"…you are the librarian right?" Rawk asked as he slid over to the librarian's desk. "Gotta say, although I hate the cold with a passion, this place looks amazing! You guys did a great job with the design!"

"…cold? This is actually a warm day…" the bumpty mumbled to himself. "But the compliment was taken and appreciated! Thank you! Since you two are probably here for the race, here is the book and the clue."

"…this is a warm day?" Rawk gasped. Tundra nodded in thanks to the librarian and took the book and the clue. Rawk held on the book while Tundra opened the clue.

"Detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'" he read.

"…are we going to be detectives I guess?" Rawk smiled at the idea. "Hmm…I vote people!"

"…you know, I was thinking the same thing." Tundra laughed as he read the passage aloud after turning to the page.

"…"

"…"

"…how hard can finding a police officer in a park be?" Rawk asked. "Let's find Paul and get this detour done with!"

"I second that! I don't know how hard it can be, but I think we can do it!" Tundra simply stated. "Come on Rawk! It's go time!"

The rival fighters got in their car and started driving to the Shiver Park, hoping to find their cop.

**Plenn/Mamar**

"…any luck?" Mamar asked Plenn as he came back up from the lake again.

"…this time yes." the shopkeeper said with a smile. He proceeded to shiver as he got out of the lake, holding the medallion.

"Excellent! Here's your clue!" the bumpty stated as he handed the shopkeeper his clue. "Now you go and get yourself warmed up and changed!"

Plenn nodded as he ran back to his tent.

"…I guess it's my turn now." Mamar shivered as she jumped into the lake, hoping to make quick work and finish fast.

"Be careful Mamar! Don't stay in too long if you need to get out!" Misstar warned her.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"…this library is so pretty!" Lima smirked as she and Peasley walked into the Freezy Library. Peasley nodded in mere agreement until he started to slide.

"…oomph!" Peasley groaned as he slipped and fell to the ground. "…oh ice…how I loathe you."

"And ice loathes you too!" the librarian merely noted while watching the prince slip. "You two are here for the race?"

"Yep! Can we have our clue?" Peasley asked as he got up from the ice floor.

"Certainly! Here's what you need!" the librarian gave the Beanbean Prince the book and the clue.

"Thank you so much!" Lima thanked as she took the book from Peasley's hand. Peasley opened up the clue.

"Detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'" he read.

"…hmm…I vote People. We're good with descriptions, so we should be fine!" his advisor suggested.

"Well I don't know…but it's not like I think it's a worse choice than the other one…" Peasley shrugged as Lima opened up the book and read the passage they needed.

"…"

"…"

"…well Paul shouldn't be that hard to find…should he?" the prince asked.

"…eh, we'll find out." Lima sighed as she and Peasley ran out of the library and headed to their car. Next stop for them would the Shiver Park.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"No offense, 'King Koopa' but I don't go out to eat much, if at all. So I have no idea what restaurant you are referring to is." a local toad sneered. "…who would want to go to a restaurant with disco lights anyway? Apparently, the great 'King Bowser' has a soft spot for multi-colored lights."

"…" Bowser snarled, cracking his knuckles. He was trying to hold back every bit of fire in his body from coming out and burning the guy in front of him.

"Um…papa…let's go ask someone else…" Jr. started, realizing his father was growing very angry.

"…" Bowser continued to snarl as Jr. pushed him away.

**Mamar/Plenn**

"…I'm done!" Mamar cheered after she came up from the lake, holding something in her hand. She opened her hand to reveal the medallion.

"Excellent! You got it!" the bumpty smiled. "Here's the clue! You oughta change and get yourself warmed!"

Mamar nodded as she ran to her tent. As she ran into hers, Plenn ran out of his, still shivering.

"Sorry for taking so long Thriff…" Plenn apologized. "…I guess I was in the water for too long…my body temperature was rather low so it took longer to warm up. But it's back to normal now, so I'm fine!"

"…" Thriff sighed. "…why do you do that? I don't want you doing anything like that Thriff? I don't want you get hurt man! Please…know your limits…"

"…Thriff…I'm just doing what I can to get us through this race! I may have pushed myself and stayed in the water for a little longer than I was supposed to, but it paid off and I'm fine now!"

"…Plenn…come on man! I don't want you pushing yourself like that! I want to stay in the race as much as anyone else does, but I care about my brother first and foremost! You're health is more important than the million coins and the title! So come on bro! Please…watch yourself!" Thriff stated.

"…" Plenn didn't really know what to say to that. "…I'll be fine…thank you Thriff…"

Thriff gave his brother a hug, one Plenn returned with a smile.

"Plenn pushes himself to much! I'm his brother, so I know him better than anyone else! I know he does that! It's just his nature!" Thriff sighed in frustration. "…he does it to help make things easier for himself and for others. But it actually complicates stuff. I really wish he wouldn't be so serious and would be more careful with himself! I love my brother and I wish him the best, and the best involves having good health and being alright!"

"…" Plenn decided it was time to open the clue. "…you ready to continue on Thriff?"

"…" Thriff eyed his brother suspiciously. "As long as you don't push yourself any more."

"Fine, fine. I won't!" Plenn sighed as he opened the clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Sixth**

"'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'" Plenn read.

"Library huh?" Thriff sighed. "…yeah, I'm not a big reader. You are though, so maybe a reading task would be good?"

"…I don't know…let's just see how it is…" Plenn mumbled. Thriff nodded in understanding as the two Toad Bros ran to their car and got in.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"…wait did Plenn and Thriff just leave?" Mamar asked as she left the tent, noticing the Toad Bros leaving.

"Yeah…Plenn needed some time to warm up." Misstar told her.

"…I hope he's okay…I really did think he was in the lake for too long…" Mamar mumbled.

"He'll be fine!" Misstar told her. "I'm sure he will be! He looked much better and warmed up, although he was a little cold."

"…okay…" Mamar sighed as she opened up the clue. "'Drive yourself to the Freezy Library and ask the librarian inside for your next clue!'"

"Library?" her partner asked.

"Yep! Sounds fun! I love going to the library in Star Haven! I can't wait to see how this one looks!"

Misstar and Mamar both hurried over to their car and started driving. They both had plans to hurry up and make up time. They knew they were probably in last. Therefore, they knew that at the detour, they were going to have to kick major butt to catch up to the other teams that were ahead of them.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…hmm…" a local bumpty remained in deep thought as Beldam and Vivian asked him about the restaurant. "…I think the one you might be talking about is Shiver Lights. It's a really shiny restaurant that serves good desserts! And I know they jam some sort of music! I think it might be disco…I don't know though…I've never actually listened to disco…"

"Sounds better than anything else we've heard." Beldam sighed. "We'll take it! Thanks!"

The shadow sirens headed back to their car and got in.

"So, it's Shiver Lights, right Beldam?" Vivian asked her sister.

"Yep! That's what he said at least! Just start driving! I'll lead the way!" the elder responded.

"Will do!" the younger replied as she started the car.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…too…many…people…GACK!" Red groaned as he and Pink arrived at the hotel and walked into the lobby.

"…a detective trying to be incognito…IN THIS SEA OF PEOPLE!" Pink sighed. "…this sucks!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Whoa!" Rawk groaned. "…why are there so many police officers here today?"

"…" Tundra shook his head in confusion. "…let's try and find this guy…we have to and fast!"

The rival fighters both ran into Shiver Park and start walking up to police officers, trying to find the one named Paul.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…hmm…" Lima noted that the fighters had just got to the park. "Looks like we caught up to Tundra and Rawk Hawk."

"I like the sound of that!" Peasley smirked. "Let's find this Paul guy and get out of here! We need to pass them! We want to stay as far away from last as possible, and by passing them, we CAN'T be in last!"

Lima nodded as the two beans both ran into the crowd of people as well.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Shiver Lights huh?" Bowser asked a toad girl.

"Of course! That's Oliver's favorite restaurant!" the girl squealed. "Oliver is SOOOO adorable! He loves the disco music that place has! And I love it too, because he does! Ah!"

"…" Bowser and Jr. didn't know what to say in response to that. They just walked away, got in their car, and started the drive to the restaurant.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Sixth**

"…I can't believe how amazing this place is…" Plenn stated in awe. He was shivering as he walked into the library, but he was in pure awe.

"We get that sometimes." The librarian laughed as he held out a clue and the book. "You two toads here for the race? You two need this?"

"We do, thank you!" Thriff stated as she skated himself over to the librarian, took the book and clue, and skated back to his brother.

"…you can skate without skates?" the librarian asked. "That's…impressive…"

"Detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'" Thriff read aloud.

"…" the Rougeport shopkeeper started thinking. "…how does Place sound?"

"Kinda easier, honestly." the Keelhaul Key toad admitted.

"Then I vote that one!"

Thriff proceeded to read the passage aloud for his brother. They both stared at each other in thought for a little bit.

"…a police department or a cemetery it seems." Plenn pointed out. "Let's go ask some local about it."

"I agree! Let's go!" Thriff stated as he and Plenn ran over to their car and started driving.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"…are we going to be perpetually behind them?" Mamar sighed as they watched the Toad Bros drive away. The two star spirits walked into the library and were stunned. "…oh…my…gosh!"

"…" the librarian smiled. "…I love these reactions! They make my job better!"

"It's very pretty! And beautiful!" Misstar stated as she and Mamar got to the desk where the librarian was sitting at. "…having said that, we are here for the race! Do you have a clue for us?"

"Do I?" the librarian smirked. "Yep! And a book too! Here you go!" he handed the star spirits their tools for the next leg.

"Thank you so much!" Misstar thanked as she handed Mamar the book. She then opened the clue. "Detour! 'People or Place? Which of Herringway's descriptions will you follow to your clue?'"

"People definitely! It seems easier! I think we are good enough with people's descriptions to find someone!" Mamar reasoned.

"I second that!" Misstar nodded in agreement as she read the passage aloud.

"…"

"…"

"Shiver Park right? Let's start off! We need to find Paul FAST!" Mamar declared.

"I second that! We have to hurry!" Misstar agreed

Both start spirits ran out of the library to their car and drove off to the park. They were hoping to finish their detour as fast as they could, for they didn't want to arrive in last. They figured they were, so they decided it was time to move up placements.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The two shadow sirens pulled up to the Shiver Lights restaurant and got out as fast they could. To their pleasant surprise, they saw a clue box standing right by the entrance.

"Looks like we were informed right!" Vivian smiled as she ran over and opened the box. She took out the piece of paper and read it to her sister. "…page 1?"

Beldam gave her sister a strange look before complying. She turned to the first page of the book, just as instructed.

"…it's an about the author!" Beldam declared.

"…Herringway right?" Vivian asked. Beldam nodded. "…he lives here! I bet we have to go to his house or something!"

"…that makes sense!" Beldam nodded in agreement. "That sounds important enough to be on the map too! Come on Vivian! Let's get to the car and head to his house!"

Vivian smiled as she ran to the car with her sister and got in. She started it up and began driving in the direction her sister told her to, to the house of one of the greatest authors of all time.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…wait what!" Bowser growled in rage as he saw Vivian and Beldam drive away just as he and his son arrived at Shiver Lights. "…they couldn't have passed us! HOW!"

"…" Jr. sighed as he ran to the clue box opened it. "…turn to page 1 papa!"

Bowser continued to growl repeatedly as he did so. "…an about the author! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS! GO TO HIS HOUSE OR SOMETHING!"

"…that actually makes sense…" Jr. pointed out.

"…it does actually…come on Jr.! We got to get to Herringway before those two girls!" Bowser roared as he and Jr. got to their car and followed the shadow sirens.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…to many people…too many people!" Red groaned in frustration as he fell to the floor in anger. "TOO MANY FRICKIN PEOPLE!"

"…" Pink had long stopped paying attention to her partner when she arrived at the hotel. She continually read over the description of the detective, Parry. She began staring at a bumpty that seemed to be acting suspicious. He was wearing clothes similar to a tourist. His clothes mirrored the description she read multiple times. "…detective Parry?"

"…" the bumpty turned and smiled at Pink. "…you know, Parry is one of the most popular characters in the book. Actually, he is THE most popular. Just food for thought."

"…okay…thanks for telling me that…" Pink sighed.

"…but yes, you guessed correct. You're here for the race, right? Well…all I have to say to you is turn to page 1 and see what happens." he responded to that.

"…" Pink sighed. "…thanks."

The Axem Ranger ran over to Red, who was busy asking some bumpties if they were Parry.

"Yo Red! Found him! Turn to page 1!"

"…luck loves you, you know that?" Red groaned as he turned to the page. "…about the author? We going to visit Herringway or something?"

"Well why not?" Pink asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"…SHUT UP RED! JUST SHUT UP! I KNEW IT WAS! I WAS JUST SAYING MY ANSWER CAUSE I WANTED TO! NOW LET'S HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS DETOUR NOW!"

The Axem Rangers continued to yell as they got to their car and started to drive off, hoping to finish as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…yeah…unlike popular opinion, I find Herringway extremely overrated." a koopa local admitted. "So, I wouldn't ask me about his books. Cause I don't read them. They suck!"

"…" both Plenn and Thriff groaned. How could they respond to that.

"…let's go find someone else." Thriff suggested. Plenn nodded as the two brothers left the koopa.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Herringway's House was rather large, but no bigger than most houses in Shiver City. Despite being very famous in this city, as well as the world, Herringway was rather modest and didn't want a large house. He chose to live in the same, normal, cozy, brown house that he has lived in his whole life. Nothing spectacular could be seen outside the house. It seemed like a cozy place and was very clean. Herringway did care for it greatly and made sure it looked nice. The house was, surprisingly to the author, visited by many tourists. This is one of the reasons why Herringway locked all doors and windows and remained in constant peace in his locked house; so that crazy fans won't disturb him.

Herringway, however, was disturbed from his peace once more. He was standing outside his house and was sitting down on a bench he had placed outside. He had a bag of clues he was assigned to give to all the teams on the race. Two cars were pulling right by his house. Perhaps they might be individuals who need these clues?

**Vivian and Beldam/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Bowser groaned as he saw Vivian and Beldam get out of their car. "COME ON JR.! WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Bowser Jr. nodded as the father and son started sprinting to Herringway.

"…oh we are not letting them pass us! Come on Vivian!" Beldam ordered.

"Right behind you sis!" Vivian replied as the two shadow sirens started hurrying.

Both teams arrived and stopped in front of Herringway. The author was in quite shock at the sight of the two teams.

"…it's been a long time since I heard noise like that! This is why I usually remain locked in my house!" Herringway noted to himself. "…I guess you are all here for the race? Well, here's the clue!" the author then proceeded to hold out clues.

"Thank you!" Vivian, Beldam, and Jr. all thanked. Bowser merely smiled.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house!'" Vivian read aloud.

_Teams must now make their way ten miles to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house! This luxurious house, where Mayor Penguin and his wife reside in, is the next possible pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"'Warning, last team to check in here may be eliminated.'" Jr. added.

"…you two are going DOWN!" Bowser declared.

"Psh!" Beldam sneered. "Come on Vivian! Let's smoke these two!"

"I agree!" Vivian nodded as the shadow sirens headed off to their car.

"Jr., we are going to CRUSH those two! LET'S GO!" Bowser declared as he ran to his car.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Bowser Jr. roared as he followed behind.

"…crazy kids…" Herringway chuckled to himself as he watched both cars drive off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Lima and Peasley**

"…any luck yet Lima?" Peasley asked.

"None so far." Lima sighed, having just asked another officer if he was Paul.

"…" Peasley sighed. "…we have to hurry before the Toad Bros or the Star Spirits catch up!"

"I know, I know! We will though! I'm sure!"

"…you officer Paul?" Rawk asked an officer he thought was right.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" the officer laughed. "Turn to page 90. I'm Paul!"

Rawk Hawk nodded with a smirk. "YO TUNDRA! PAGE 90! TURN IN AND READ!"

"You found him!" Tundra bellowed, stopping his conversation with one of the officers. "EXCELLENT!"

"He found him?" Peasley looked over to Rawk Hawk, trying to figure out which officer he talked to. "…crap!"

"…" Lima sighed.

"…" Tundra finished looking over to the passage. "Come on Rawk! Time we head to a warm, nice hotel!"

"I like the sound of that!" Rawk smirked as the two fighters started driving off.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…is that Lima and Peasley?" Misstar asked her partner as the two star spirits got to the park.

"Looks like it! We need to pass them! Like now!" Mamar declared as both girls ran into the park to find Paul.

"…" Peasley groaned at the sight of the girls. "…PAUL? WHERE ARE YOU?"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…Herringway, right?" Axem Red asked the bumpty author after arriving at his house.

"…does this house belong to Herringway?" the author asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Red replied.

"Do I look like I own this house? I mean I'm sitting right by it."

"…you do look like you own it." Pink added.

"Then by that logic, one could deduce that I AM Herringway." he told the Axem Rangers. "And by my logic, you two are racers. Here's your clue."

"Thanks!" Pink told him.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house!'" Axem Pink read.

"PITSTOP!" Red sighed in relief. "I hope we have enough a lead over other teams that we remain in the race!"

"We should! I haven't seen any other teams beside Vivian and Beldam and Bowser and Jr. We should have enough time to keep us safe!"

Both Axem Rangers left as fast as they could. Whether or not they would be safe or not, they must still hurry. They must get to the pitstop fast so that their penalty won't harm them too much.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…so…" Plenn started, looking the bumpty he was talking to straight in the eyes. "You are SURE that it's the Frosty Station?"

"Yep! I've read the book a thousand times! It's the station the book one was modeled after! And it's right by a cemetery. Trust me, it's right!"

"…I trust him." Thriff pointed out.

"…eh, I do too! Thank you!"

Both shopkeepers ran over to their car and started to drive their car. They were hoping to get to the station fast enough.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar**

"Lima! I found him!" Peasley cheered as he proceeded to point to Paul.

"Huh?" Misstar mumbled, trying to find where Peasley's voice came from so she could see Paul.

"…oops! Stupid…stupid…why did I do that? They better not have noticed me…"

The prince tiptoed his way to his advisor, hoping neither of the two star spirits saw him walk away from the officer he was talking to.

"So you found out where to go Peasley?" Lima asked.

"Turn to page 90 and we'll find out." he told her.

Lima nodded and did so. She read the passage aloud to her prince. "…the hotel sounds rather warm. Let's hurry and get there! We can be warmed up and we can catch up to two fighters!"

Peasley nodded and followed his advisor to their car. They drove off, hoping to catch up to teams ahead.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Mayor's House was much larger than all the other houses in the city. It didn't look too much different, however. One could see it was made of the same bricks and it was painted the same color of brown. It was, however, more decorated on the outside with some painting and a small garden of plants that could grown in this harsh cold was in front of his house. The house was also much larger than the normal houses in Shiver City.

One notable difference between the Mayor's House and the other houses was the mat standing in front of it. Right by it was a very familiar dry bones, along with Mayor Penguin himself and his lovely wife.

"I always loved watching races…" the mayor smiled. "…really! I do! I can't wait to see how this one turns out on television!"

"I hope you approve of this one! It's different from kart races and the such, but it's truly…amazing!" Erik laughed at his pun.

"Oh I'm sure it is! I just can't believe you chose Shiver City for your first season! I find that amazing!" the wife smiled.

"Why not? This place is freezing, yet beautiful! I doubt many of the people on the race, if any, have ever been here! So that's our logic behind choosing it! I must say, I love our choice in this place! It's stunning!"

"It is indeed…that's why I love my city!" the mayor laughed. "…two cars are coming by and they're coming fast! Are they in the race?"

Erik looked over. Indeed, two cars were coming in fast. Both cars stopped in front in a parking spot. The passengers inside immediately ran out, trying to outrun the ones from the other car.

**?/?**

Both teams stopped on the mat, looking Erik in the eyes. They both needed to know. Who was first? Who was second?

"Welcome to Shiver City!" the mayor and his wife greeted.

"Thank you!" all four greeted in unison.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are the first team to arrive!" Erik stated.

"YES! FIRST BABY!" Bowser roared in excitement.

"FINALY!" Jr. squealed. "WE DID IT PAPA!"

"…Vivian and Beldam, you are the second team to arrive!" the dry bones added.

"We'll take it!" Vivian admitted.

"We shall! I would have wanted first, but I guess we'll take second." Beldam sighed.

"…" Erik proceeded to smirk. His smirk was rather large and very uncomfortable to other teams.

"…why are you smirking like that Erik? It's kinda creepy." Bowser stated.\

"Ohh, no reason. Just trying to think of a way I can tell you that this leg of the race isn't over yet."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!" Bowser roared.

"Noo…that's a twisted joke Erik…what do you mean?" Jr. sobbed.

"…are you kidding me?" Beldam asked.

"…wow…" Vivian mumbled.

"Not at all! If you both truly want first and second, you got some more work. Here's the next clue!" Erik stated as he took two clues out from the pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

Both teams couldn't believe their eyes. They thought they were in daze. They couldn't believe it.

"…DANG IT!" Bowser groaned, summing up everyone's thoughts.

_To be Continued…_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Nope. No next time on the Amazing Race this time, because it is the 'To be Continued Leg'. Sorry :p

Anyway…I think I've said this before, but I'm doing a second season of this. And…I'm having trouble in deciding my cast. It's always changing! I know I said I had the cast picked out…but I always change my mind and redo it a little bit after I say that. Soo…I thought a good idea would be just to ask you, my reviewers to decide for me. I'm including a list of thirty teams. You all decide which teams get on! :) ONLY VOTE FOR TEN OF THEM! I have two teams that are always on the second season that MUST be on that season…so you will only vote for TEN teams! The last two will be decided by me, because they've always been on it!

…two requests though…when you vote for teams (please do so in reviews or , by the way)…don't put only teams from one game. Like don't load up my whole cast with Paper Mario characters. Also, just because you never played a game doesn't mean you shouldn't vote for that team. If you haven't played Super Mario RPG, for example, please don't ignore the teams from that game for that reason. Those are my only requests. Anyway, here are the team choices for you all!

**Male-Male Teams**

Ludwig and Larry: Brothers (both are Koopalings that have appeared in many games, starting from Super Mario Bros 3)

Goompapa and Goombario: Father/Son (goombas that appeared in Paper Mario 1. Goombario was one of Mario's partners, while Goompapa is his dad)

Sonny and Harry: Golfing Buddies (human golfers that appeared in the Mario Golf game for the Nintendo 64)

Iggy and Mushbert: Pen Pals/Nerds (one is a Koopaling that has appeared in many games, starting form Super Mario Bros 3. The other a is a toad that has only appeared in Mario Party Advance)

Dry Bones and Boo: Best Friends (the dry bones and boo seen in Mario Parties, Mario Karts, Mario Sports, etc. Both have been best friends since the day they have met)

Frogfucious and Mallow: Grandfather/Grandson (frog and nimbus-ian from Super Mario RPG. Mallow helped Mario in the quest against Smithy. Frogfucious is his grandfather, who though not his grandfather biologically, serves the role through the bond they share.

Bobbery and Cortez: Sailig Partners (bob omb and a cursed pirate soul from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Bobbery served as one of Mario's partners while Cortez guarded the Sapphire Crystal Star, along with the rest of his treasure, and fought Mario to protect it) 

Grodus and Crump: Reform Villains (X-Nauts from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Both worked together and tried to conquer the world, and after failing, have tried to make amends since then)

Papaplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers (a paratroopa and goomba from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Both are members of Bowser's Koopa Troop and have worked together for years)

Green Ninjakoopa and Yellow Ninjakoopa: Brothers/Ninjas (koopas from Paper Mario 1. Both are ninjas that work for Bowser. They guarded the first star spirit, Eldstar, with their brothers, Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa)

**Co-Ed Teams**

Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter (piantas from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Both helped Mario on his quest to find the Crystal Stars)

Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged (koopas from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Koops was one of Mario's many partners in the game)

Frankly and Goombella: Professor/Student (goombas from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Both assisted Mario in the quest to find the crystal stars, with Goombella even functioning as a partner)

Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends (portrait ghosts from Luigi's Mansion. Slim is a loner and a masterful billiards player while Melody is a great, beautiful, competitive pianist)

Toadbert and Starlow: Friends (a toad and star sprite. Toadbert is from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story while Starlow is only from Bowser's Inside Story)

Dimentio and Shadow Queen: Acquaintances/Forced Partners (two defeated threats to the world and universe residing in the Underwhere. Dimentio is from Super Paper Mario while Shadow Queen is from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Both are forced to team up on the Amazing Race due to the wishes of Queen Jaydes)

Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son (magikoopas that work for Bowser. Kammy is from the first two Paper Mario games while Kamek has had multiple appearances throughout the series, starting in Yoshi's Island)

Razz and Raini: Married (toads from Super Mario RPG. Both were married in the story at the time of the events in Marrymore)

Marilyn and Doopliss: Best Friends (a shadow siren and duplighost from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Marilyn is the middle sister of Vivian and Beldam while Doopliss served as a replacement when Vivian went to Mario's side

Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating (lakitus from Paper Mario 1. Lakilester helped Mario out by serving as one of his partners)

**Female-Female Teams**

Ms. Mowz and Flurrie: Best Friends/Rivals (squeak and cloud spirit from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Both served as partners to Mario)

Gigi and Merri: Sisters (Jellyfish Sisters from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Both taught Mario and Luigi tricks with their firebrand and thunderhand)

Nina and Kate: Doubles Partners (human tennis players from Mario Tennis for the gameboy color. Both are each others doubles partners and, together, make a great team that is defeated by few, if any)

Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends (characters from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Both are bosses in Joke's End)

Mimi and Nastasmia: Best Friends (characters from Super Paper Mario. Both worked under Count Bleck as his minions. Both are also good friends with each other)

Merlee and Merluvlee: Twin Sisters (shamans from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, although their names are shared by other characters in the other two Paper Mario games)

Clarivoya and Sue: Aunt/Niece (portrait ghosts from Luigi's Mansion. Clarivoya is a fortune teller while Sue is a little girl who disagrees with her aunt's predictions and fortune-telling ways)

Azalea and Sherry: Best Friends/Golfers (human golfers from Mario Golf GB and GBA. Both are great golfers and champions of the Palm and Dune courses)

Tayce and Zess: Sisters/Chefs (toads from Paper Mario 1 and the Thousand Year Door respectively. Both are chefs that cook up some food for Mario and his partners at their request)

Watt and Sushie: Friends (a lil' sparky and cheep cheep from Paper Mario 1. Both were partners of Mario's that helped him on his first paper adventure.)

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

So there you have it! Please vote for ten of the above teams in a review or a PM. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can! :)


	10. Leg 8 Part 2: The Blizzard Continues

**DISCLAIMER: Let's talk about what I own. Clearly it's not the Amazing Race, nor Mario. But as for what I own…um…I own textbooks for school! Yep…I don't own much…wow I'm pathetic.**

**Author's Note: I was planning on finishing this faster! I'm so sorry! School and life got really hard this semester! Geez! And I'm only a junior…college is going to kill me! But until then, I'll keep updating as fast as I can! I'm really sorry for the wait!**

**By the way, thanks so much for all the help with my second Amazing Race! I was going to leave polls open till a couple of more legs, but with all of your help, I decided the cast! And I'm very pleased! I chose ten of your suggestions and I have my two teams that I already picked. I'll give you hints on those two teams by the way! One's a male/male team from Super Mario RPG and they might remind you of a team on this season…in a way…as for the other…they are a male/female team and they show up in nearly every Mario game and spin-off. I guarantee, you'll recognize this duo! But as for the other ten teams, thank you all so much for your help! :)**

**Now…for the reviews…**

**Princess Toady:**** Haha I'm glad I was able to get you all to not see the double leg! And I'm really glad you liked it so much! :D I like reading your opinions on the race! Hope to see yours for this leg! Thanks for the suggestions by the way and I hope to see what you think of this leg!**

**The Bowser Monster:**** Crazy indeed! Haha glad you liked it! :D And yes, I feel bad for the people who don't like the cold. The cold can not be fun :( and Yes, Jr. will keep the book! But he won't mention it on the race! But he will keep it! Herringway is a good writer! But thanks for the suggestions and hope you enjoy this leg of the race!**

**Champ 15:**** It's no problem! Don't worry! And yay double legs! Thanks for you suggestions and I hope you enjoy this update! And you didn't make any mistakes that I'm aware of, don't worry :)**

**The Smart One 64:**** Being busy stinks! It does! T_T But I'm glad you liked the Stardust Field leg so much! It makes me glad! And I'm happy I do the characters justice! I try to keep everyone as in character as I can and give each of them good development. It's hard to do, and sometimes I don't think I do a good job! I'm glad you think I do it well! :D Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you like this update!**

**Ice Empoleon:**** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so much! Yes extra long episodes do make up time to catch up! I'm glad to see someone liking Plenn and Thriff! They are one of my favorite teams to write, cause I love their dynamic together! And yes of course you can vote! Thank you for doing so! I appreciate the review, and I hope you enjoy this update as much as the previous ones!**

**DonPianta:**** Yes your first leg was in the Shiver Region as well! What a coincidence! :P I wouldn't say better put together, that's a matter of opinion! And I'm glad you liked the double leg twist! Yours will be just fine, don't worry :) And thanks for the votes! Hope you like the update!**

**MixedAddict:**** Really? Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! It makes me happy to see reviews like that :) Here's the next update! Hope you like it as much as the other chapters!**

**supercomputer276:**** Thanks! :) I realize the formatting errors on leg five. It's fine on my main computer so I have no clue what happened when I uploaded it! I've been forgetting to fix that, so I'll get on that soon! Thanks for the reminder! Thanks also for your vote, it helps! :D Hope the second half is up soon enough for you!**

**Most reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you all so much! You all rock! Now…enough stalling…here's the long awaited second half of leg eight! Please read and review! :) And Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! :D  
**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race:_

_Seven teams of two left the mystic border of the Stardust Fields and traveled to the frigid Shiver City. At the airport, Axem Red and Axem Pink received great luck with flight connections and jumped from their last place spot to the front. _

"We made it! Barely!" Axem Pink squealed. "I can't believe it! If we didn't arrive early, we'd miss the plane! This is unbelievable!"

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, however, made a wrong choice in flights, and fell from the front to the back._

"…you have got to be frickin kidding me!" Rawk Hawk groaned as he hid his face in the palm of his hands.

"…we had a slight lead! And we blew it!" Tundra added.

_Once in Shiver City, Axem Pink struggled at the thought of diving into water during the roadblock._

"…" she sobbed. "…I can't do this! I can't!"

_Plenn also faced struggles at the roadblock, spending more time than normal to find the clue._

"Sorry for taking so long Thriff…" Plenn apologized. "…I guess I was in the water for too long…my body temperature was rather low so it took longer to warm up. But it's back to normal now, so I'm fine!"

_At the detour, Bowser Jr. was greatly intrigued at the idea of acting like a detective and was interested in the book._

"…Percy!" Jr. sobbed. "He'll be okay right papa! Who is this jerk? He deserves to die! How dare he do this Penny!"

_This possibly helped the father and son to keep their lead over the other teams and check into first with Vivian and Beldam close in second._

"YES! FIRST BABY!" Bowser roared in excitement.

"FINALY!" Jr. squealed. "WE DID IT PAPA!"

_However, they did not check in at the pitstop, like they thought. Erik was grinning as he looked at the teams. When asked why…_

"Ohh, no reason. Just trying to think of a way I can tell you that this leg of the race isn't over yet."

Bowser and Jr. Up in Front, but the Blizzard Stays Strong and the Race Goes On

_Seven teams still remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

"…" Bowser and Jr. stared blankly at Erik and the two bumpties. They were still in shock. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"…crap…crap…" Beldam repeated under her breath before she reached out and took the clue. "…nothing can be done though…"

Bowser and Jr. snapped out of their daze as they looked over at the shadow siren opening their clue.

"'Make your way to the village of Starborn Valley and search the entrance for your next clue. Caution, yield ahead.'"

_Teams must now make their way approximately twenty miles away from Shiver City and to Starborn Valley, a small village on the edge of the Shiver Region where star kids are raised. Teams, upon arriving at the village, will find their next clue by the entrance._

"…yield?" Vivian gasped. She then turned her head to the two koopas, who were currently reading their clue. "…Beldam, we have to HURRY!"

With those words, the Shadow Sirens had left, heading to their car.

"…just great…just frickin great!" Bowser groaned. "Jr.! Those sisters BETTER not yield us! Come on! Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Jr. repeated in anger and frustration as he and his dad followed the shadow sirens. Both teams arrived at their cars and began driving off in the direction of Starborn Valley.

"I always wondered what it meant when it said 'next possible pitstop' but I never paid too much attention to it…looks like I know what it means now!" Beldam scoffed as she thought about checking in at the 'pitstop.' "…in the end, I think Vivian and I probably will be okay. But still…it just sucks! We were already finished and to hear there's still more work to do…ugh! It's just something you don't like hearing…"

"Of course…of frickin course!" Bowser roared in anger. "Jr. and I FINALLY get first and what happens? The leg isn't frickin over! What the crap? This just sucks…I hate this leg! I hate it so much! I guarantee something's going to happen this second half and it'll screw me and Jr. over! SCREW US OVER AGAIN! AH! Why can't we ever get first? Seriously!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk sighed in relief as they stepped into the Fireplace Hotel. The warm atmosphere calmed down greatly as large smiles appeared on their faces.

"…where has THIS been?" Rawk smirked.

"…" Tundra smiled. That smile soon disappeared when he looked at all the people inside. "Well just great…time to find the good detective buddy…"

"…"

"…yo Rawk? We are here for a reason! Come on man! As warm as this place is we have to find this guy!"

"…this feels nice…"

"YO! RAWK HAWK!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Almost to Frosty Station it seems bro…" Plenn told his brother in the driving seat. "..ACHOO!"

"You got a cold man?" Thriff asked.

"…" Plenn shrugged his comment off with a shiver and a cough. "…maybe a tad but I'm fine…"

"…shouldn't have done that roadblock…that should have been me…"

"Thriff! Don't worry about it! I'm fine! A small cold is not gonna do much to me! Don't worry!"

"…" Thriff sighed. "…dude, you're my brother! I'm gonna worry about you…"

"…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed as he sighed. "I really am fine…just worry about the race. I'm fine…and we are almost at the station. Be there in probably three minutes or so."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…please tell me…" Mamar mumbled to a police officer. "…Paul right?"

"…do I look like a Paul?" he asked, with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"…umm…" the star spirit didn't know how to respond to that. "Well…"

"Relax, I'm messing with you! Turn to page 90!"

"You are? Excellent! Thanks so much!" she squealed. "Misstar! I got him!"

Misstar heard her partner's words and ran over to her. They opened the book and began reading the page.

"…"

"…"

"Fireplace Hotel? I love the sound of that!" Misstar giggled.

"Heh, same here!" Mamar nodded. "…but in all seriousness, we gotta hurry! I don't know if we are last or not, so we have to make sure we can catch up to any team ahead of us! I mean…how far can Lima and Peasley be ahead of us? They didn't leave too long ago…"

"I don't know, but we can catch up to someone I bet! But at the very least, we can make sure we stay ahead of SOMEONE! We just can't get last! Not now…"

Both star spirits left the park as fast as they could and were off in their car. They were off to the hotel, hoping to pass any team ahead of them.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

The two Axem Rangers parked their car and walked up to Erik and the two greeters. They were very anxious, very nervous. Red and Pink kept staring, waiting to hear something.

"Welcome to Shiver City!" Mayor Penguin greeted. His wife nodded curtly toward the rangers.

"…" Red looked at Erik with nervous eyes.

"…" Pink sighed in frustration.

"…Axem Red and Axem Pink…you are the third team to arrive. However…" Erik started.

"We know, we know. We are marked for elimination, so time to wait out the penalty." Red groaned as he and Pink walked to the side. "…third…I hope this is good enough to keep us alive in this race…"

"…well…you see you have to wait out your penalty only if you are not first at the pitstop…and this isn't the pitstop." the dry bones bluntly pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT?" Red screamed in some loud, unusually high-pitched voice. His eyes looked they were about to pop out of his robotic head.

"…" Pink groaned. "…there's no way…why now!"

"Here's your next clue." Erik told them, handing the next clue. Red grabbed it the second it was held out.

"'Make your way to the village of Starborn Valley and search the entrance for your next clue. Caution, yield ahead.'" he read.

"…yield huh?" Pink's head started some calculating. "RED! HURRY! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I KNOW THAT! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO HURRY!" Red roared as he and Pink left the mat. They ran over to their car and drove away with great speed.

"…ugh! AHHH!" Pink put her hands into her face and screamed in them. "Why did this have to happen this leg! Red and I are marked for elimination! We kept getting more nervous on the drive to the pitstop, but in the end, we did truly think we would be safe! But now…AHH! Why can't this leg be over already? I feel…ugh! I hope no other team gets the chance to catch up to us during this second half…come on…let some tires get flat! Let someone get lost! Please…just don't let us get last! I swear…if no one has used that yield by the time we get there…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

Both brothers smirked as they saw the clue box upon their arrival at Frosty Station. Both ran out and grabbed the book and started to read the next passage.

"…"

"…"

"…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed. He rubbed his nose a bit and sighed. "…sorry. Anyway, this is obviously a restaurant. We need to ask about this."

"Hmm I agree." Thriff nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard to find too! I mean…if it has good chocolate cake, then NO ONE would ever forget it!"

"…" Plenn rolled his eyes. "…they'd remember the cake over the disco lights?"

"…I would…"

"…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport performed a combination of some sort that included a sigh, a chuckle, and a sneeze. "…well then, let's start heading off!"

"To a good cake and atmosphere!" Thriff declared. Both brothers, upon this sentence, ran back to their car and started driving to the next stop.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…" Tundra groaned as he continued looking through the crowds of people. "YO RAWK! Any luck?"

"…" Rawk sighed. He had gotten over the warmth of the hotel a while ago and was focusing on the task. "…nope. He's like…not here!"

"He has to be here though! I mean…he has too!"

"…" the former champion sighed. The two fighters just couldn't find him. Where could Parry be?

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…this is getting progressively worse now!" Tundra snapped as he saw Peasley and Lima run into the hotel.

"…oh my…" Peasley smiled. "…this feels nice!"

"…" Lima smiled as well. "…this does feel good, but we need to pay attention! Find Parry as fast as possible!"

"And over there! Look!" Peasley pointed to the fighters, who were searching frantically. "Looks like we can pass Tundra and Rawk Hawk! That'd be great! Come on! Let's do it!"

Lima and Peasley set out to just that, as they went into the crowds of people in the lobby to find the detective Parry.

**?**

Starborn Valley is one of the most remote locations in the Mushroom Kingdoms, as well as the world. Hidden in a small corner of the Shiver Region, few people ever have the chance to visit this beautiful village. Those who live, which includes a few ninjis, toads, star kids, bumpties, and the son of the famed Merlon, display such kindness and hospitality that warms any heart and body of the few cold visitors. The beautiful starlit sky, the snowy landscape, the warm locals…there really is nothing bad about this small little village.

The village is rather small. Not many people live in this small remote location. This, along with the fact that few visitors come by, is the reason why the entrance is rather bland. There is a sign and a gate that greets one to the village, but nothing too spectacular. The overall atmosphere of Starborn Valley is a better greeter to travelers than the actual entrance. Still, new travelers will notice something at the entrance. It is a cluebox, and right next to it was a large sign with the word "YIELD" written on it. Perhaps the duo that just parked by the entrance will take interest in both? They ran to the sign first.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"So know one has yielded us…good!" Jr. smirked. "I would think those stupid sisters would do it to us!"

_This is the second of three Yields spread out over the course of the race. At this spot, any one team can Yield another team—that is, to stop racing for a set amount of time. However, the setback to this power is that all teams are only able to exercise their Yielding power once. If a team finds that they've been yielded, they must flip over this hourglass and wait until all of the sand empties to the bottom before they can continue on._

"That's what I thought, but I think we beat them here!" Bowser smirked. "…I'd love to yield them and keep us as far as in the lead as possible, but noooo, we had to waste our yield in leg two!"

"…yeah…"

"…I was being very foolish in the early part of this race. I still have no clue what caused me to yield Wendy and Lemmy…I guess I was so angry that they went on the race without my permission, knowing I was going to get on! And I didn't think they were ready for the race…" Bowser mumbled to himself, thinking of two of his children. "…I wish I wasn't so harsh to them at first…they truly were having a good time on the race and they did deserve to be here! But whatever…not much can be done about it. I wasted the yield on them anyway…it would have been wiser to save it for now and keep us further in the lead…or perhaps at the third spot, cause we could need to save out butts! But whatever…what's done is done…can't change what happened."

"…" Bowser groaned as he and Jr. walked up to the yield. "We choose not to yield, cause we can't! Simple as that!"

The father and son then put all their attention to the clue box. They opened it up and took out their clue.

"Detour time!" Jr. declared. "'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose to work with one of two different stars. The choice is between Rising Star or Falling Star!_

_In Rising Star, teams must drive ten miles to the Shiver Arena, a small arena in the Shiver Snowfield where many regional competitions are held. Upon arrival, they will search for one of seven beginner musicians that are located inside. They will pick up the musician and drive him back to Starborn Valley and lead him to a small park, where he will present a show for the people. After he is done, he will hand the team their next clue. Finding the arena could be hard, for its not too well-known even in the Shiver Region and appears on few maps, if any. However, if teams find it fast, and can drive their musician to the park in Starborn Valley fast, they will finish fast and continue with the race._

_In Falling Star, teams will drive two miles into the village to Starsky Tower, a local observatory that offers a great view at the night sky. Once they arrive, they must head to their own individual observatory decks and begin looking in one of twenty telescopes, each positioned to see a different portion of the sky. They must search through each of the twenty telescopes for the one spot in the night sky that will show a falling star in this region at this time of year. Once they find the falling star, they will inform a nearby ninji who will check to make sure that they are looking in the right place. If he approves, then he will give them their next clue. Falling stars are indeed common in the Shiver Region, but most are not around Starborn Valley at this time of year. Only one specific location will show falling stars. If teams, however, do have good attention to detail and can find that spot fast, then they will be done quickly._

Bowser scoffed. "Easy choice! Falling Star is closer and it seems less complex! How hard can finding a shooting star be, seriously?"

"It doesn't seem too hard!" Jr. smirked. "We should start heading now! I can't wait to see a shooting star! I love shooting stars!"

Bowser smiled at his son's enthusiasm as they got in their car and started to drive off into the small town, looking for the observatory.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Hey listen!" Thriff started, talking to a nearby toad. "We need to know a place with good chocolate cake!"

"Ooh!" the toad smirked. "Lot's of places! Trust me! So many restaurants! I can give you the list, if you'd like!"

"That'd be awesome!" the Keelhaul Key shopkeeper beamed.

"…by chance, does one of have disco lights?" Plenn added. "…ACHOO!"

"Hmm? Of course! That was the first one I was going to give you guys! It's called Shiver Lights! Pretty nice place! And A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. cake! It's really easy to find, although a little bit of drive, but it's worth it!"

"Hmm, thanks for the information!" Plenn smiled as he grabbed Thriff and dragged him to the car.

"But…he was going to tell me more places with chocolate cake…" Thriff sobbed.

"…" Plenn sighed. "…it's okay…we'll get you some chocolate cake at the pitstop…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk/Lima and Peasley**

"…"

"…"

Both teams were quiet as they continued to scan the hotel for any sign of a specific detective. Both teams were having little luck.

"…I can't believe it! Where is he?" Peasley sighed as he continued looking.

"…" Rawk Hawk groaned. There was no sign of detective Parry. "…this does NOT RAWK! Seriously! There's too many people in this stupid place!"

"…Parry?" Tundra asked a bumpty he thought might be the one.

"Hmm…I deduce you are a racer, no?" he laughed. "…I also deduce that turning to page 1 is what you need to do next."

Tundra smirked, merely nodding to the detective. He made no loud gesture and avoided making any noise until he got to his partner.

"Rawk! Page 1 buddy!"

"YES! YOU FOUND HIM!" Rawk cheered as he opened the book. Lima and Peasley heard the cheering and immediately looked for the source. They groaned when they saw the fighters finished.

"…shoot!" Lima sighed.

"…so I guess that means the author's house right?" Rawk asked.

"That sounds about right to me." the yoshi plainly stated.

"Well let's visit this author! And find out what's so good about this book…I mean we've been reading bits and pieces for this detour and I have to say, it's pretty boring!"

"…yeah…we can do that too…"

The two fighters ran out of the hotel. As both yelped at the feeling of the cold Shiver Region, they sprinted even faster to their car, blasted the heat, and started driving off to the house of Herringway.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Both beans grew frustrated that the fighters finished before them. Peasley tried to think where he saw Tundra run from to Rawk Hawk, so he could find the detective faster. Lima was also trying a similar method.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so many people…" Peasley groaned.

"…are you Parry?" Lima asked a bumpty she thought could potentially be their incognito detective.

"…do you deduce that I am this 'Parry' fellow?" he responded.

Lima stared him in the eye. "And if I do?"

"Well then I would say that you have good reasoning and skills in deduction. I would also inform you that perhaps turning to the first page in your book would be a good idea."

Lima blinked for a second before nodding. She had a smile as she ran to Peasley.

"Hey Peasley!" she called out to him. "Care to read this first page with me?"

"Hmm? You found him! YES!" Peasley bellowed in excitement as he and Lima turned to the first page. "…wait…so is this like an about the author page? Does the guy live here or something?

"Actually, yes I do believe Herringway is from Shiver City!" Lima's eyes beamed at this. "I think we found our next destination! Perhaps we can get there fast enough and pass those fighters?"

"Hmm? So we are going to his house?" Peasley asked again. Lima nodded. "Then yes, let's go pass them! I'd rather be as far away from last as possible!"

Both beans ran out of the hotel and into their car. They drove off, hoping to catch those guys from the Glitz Pit and pass them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Whoa! Don't tell me that was Lima and Peasley that just left…" Mamar sighed as she and her friend arrived at the hotel.

"I hope not…" Misstar stated. The two star spirits walked into the hotel, taken aback by the warmth. "…what I do hope is that this warm feeling would get released to this cold city! This feels so nice!"

"I have to agree!" both star spirits smiled, being content with the temperature. In five seconds, both snapped out of their daze and started looking for Parry. They knew they were behind, so they hoped they could find the detective and carry on with the race fast.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The sisters arrived at the entrance to Starborn Valley and immediately turned to the yield sign.

"Phew! I guess that means Bowser and Jr. didn't get here before us!" Vivian sighed in relief.

"…actually Bowser and Jr. couldn't have yielded us, whether they got here before us or not. They already used it on Wendy and Lemmy…" Beldam nonchalantly pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" the younger shadow siren laughed at her forgetfulness. "Well now, we probably shouldn't use the yield right?"

"Yup! I'd rather not." her elder sister said. "We are far ahead of enough teams I think to be safe this week. I'd rather save the yield for its last opportunity, because we could be in trouble during that leg."

"Makes sense to me!" Vivian responded as both sisters went up to the yield sign. "We choose not to yield!"

Both shadow sirens then turned their attention away from the sign and to the clue box.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"Detour! 'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?'" Beldam read aloud.

"…hmm…perhaps Rising Star? Falling Star seems sort of like a needle-in-a-haystack type of thing. And those sometimes could take no time, but could sometimes take forever!"

"I agree!" Beldam noted as she started looking on the map for the arena. "…Shiver Arena right? I can't find it on the map…what kind of place is this? If it's not even on a map-"

"Well," Vivian started, interrupting her sister, "I think we need to ask locals about it! I'm sure someone has heard about it!"

"Hmph! They better have!"

Both shadow sirens drove off into Starborn Valley and started looking for some local that would inform them on where the Shiver Arena is.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…"

"…"

Both star spirits were quite determined upon arrival at the hotel. They wanted to hurry up and get out of the place as fast as possible. Misstar had finished interrogating a couple of lookalikes before she came upon the next bumpty she suspected of being a detective.

"…Parry?" she asked.

"And if I were Parry, what would you say?" he responded.

"…well…I'd ask for the next page…"

"…well, if I were this Parry fellow, then I'd tell you to turn to the first page in that book of yours. Perhaps something would be interesting there. I don't know. That's what I would say if I was Parry."

"So you are Parry!"

The bumpty winked. Misstar grinned and ran over to Mamar, not hiding her excitement.

"Mamar! Page one!" she stated.

"You found him? Already!" her partner squealed. "That's awesome! YES! We can get out of here fast!"

Both star spirits scanned the first page in the book and both looked at each other.

"An about the author…that means Herringway's house?" Misstar asked.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Mamar nodded in agreement. "Let's hurry though! Hopefully we aren't too far behind! We finished pretty fast after all!"

Both star spirits hurried out of the hotel as quick as they came and ran into their car, hoping to hurry to Herringway's house.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Thriff! Look! There it is...ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed as Thriff drove up to the Shiver Lights restaurant.

"YES!"

The Toad Bros jumped out of their car and ran to the box in front of the restaurant. They opened up and read the next page.

"First page…" Plenn mumbled as he turned to it in the book. "…ACHOO...a page about the author…Herringway lives in this city right? I assume we must find his house then."

"That makes sense to me!" Thriff admitted.

Plenn and Thriff ran back to their car and started driving. The brothers hoped to hurry to Herringway and end this task as fast as possible.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Starsky Tower was a building recently built at Starborn Valley. Many astronomers were fascinated with the view of the sky above the small town and requested permission to build an observatory to enhance the view. The building was a rather tall one made with black stones, though one would not be able to tell they were black due to the snow of the region. The upper floors of the tower had decks that extended out so that people could walk outside and get a good view. Each deck had multiple telescopes that covered a different section of the night sky. Any astronomer would love to visit this tower! Every inch of the night sky above the beautiful town of Starborn Valley was accessible at any time of day from this one spot.

Besides those interested in the stars, few visitors came to the tower. A couple of locals would visit every once in a while, but the tower was mostly filled with only a couple of people, mostly astronomers. Some others would be rushing into the tower, however, really soon. The ones that would be running it would be causing a lot of chaos into the normally calm observatory. A car pulled up to the Starsky Tower. Perhaps those in this car would cause this chaos?

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Ah, are you two here for the race?" a ninji in front of the observatory asked. "Excellent! You guys follow me! I'll take you to your deck!"

Bowser and Jr. nodded and grinned as the ninji took them into the tower, up in elevator to the fifteenth floor. They got out and the ninji showed them out to the outer deck.

"Whoa!" Jr. gasped at the view. "We are really high! And the sky is really pretty papa!"

"…I actually agree…" Bowser smirked. "…you know maybe this place isn't that bad. It's so stupidly cold, but I gotta say, this is an amazing sky!"

The ninji laughed. "Glad to see you both appreciate our little town a little more now! Enjoy our telescopes! I'll be out here by the door! Tell me when you find the falling stars!"

Bowser and Jr. nodded as they went to two different telescopes.

"Oh my gosh!" Jr. squealed. "…I can see so far! Do you see it all papa?"

Bowser smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Jr. really has been very bouncy recently! So enthusiastic, so eager! As his father, I feel proud to see him like that! He is still a kid after all, so I like seeing him so happy…he better be enjoying this race as much as I am…" Bowser mumbled to the cameras with an uncharacteristic smile.

"…" Bowser's smile faded into his characteristic scowl as he started to position his telescope in multiple different ways. "…I don't see any falling star…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the king then turned his attention to the ninji. "This is STARBORN Valley! Why aren't any falling stars here?"

The ninji rolled his eyes. "Falling stars occur often in the Shiver Region, but where they fall in the region is seasonal. Most of the stars at this time of the year fall mostly somewhere over Shiver Mountain and the way this observatory was built, only one exact angle on one telescope will show you that! I'm pretty sure you should've known that already from details already given to you!"

Bowser growled at the ninji before scanning his telescope more. "….GRRR! Where the crap are these falling stars?"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

Herringway watched another car pull up to his house. He sighed as he watched the two fighters run to him.

"YO! You Herringway?" Rawk asked the author.

"…I wish I wasn't at this point…I wouldn't have to deal with you if I wasn't…" he groaned.

"…what do you mean by that!" the former champion asked.

"Never mind. Just take your clue and get!" the author shooed them away after handing Tundra the clue.

"…what's his problem?" Tundra sighed. "…whatever…'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house!'"

"YES! DONE WITH THIS LEG! COME ON DUDE!" Rawk Hawk roared in excitement. The white yoshi followed him to the car and the two fighters drove off, hoping to make up lots of time.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"GOSH FINALLY! WHY DID IT TAKE US SO LONG TO FIND THIS PLACE!"

"NOT MY FAULT RED! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHICH WAY SO I HAD TO GUESS ON HOW TO GET HERE! IF YOU ACTUALLY DIRECTED ME, WE'D BE HERE SOONER!"

Both Axem Rangers pulled up to the entrance to Starborn Valley. They bickered their way to the yield sign. Both immediately stopped when they noticed no one had used the yield.

"YES!" Red roared in excitement. "Not only were we not yielded, but we can use it now!"

"I know! This is what's going to save us this week!" Pink squealed. "Place Lima and Peasley's picture up their and we slam the nail into their tomb! We are saved!"

Red looked at Pink, confused at her words.

"…are you an idiot? Why yield the beans? They fail at this game!"

"Red! Why not yield them?" Pink roared back. "If you don't realize, WE ARE MARKED FOR ELIMINATION! We WANT the team that usually does bad to be hurt even more so that they'll be further behind! If we yield Lima and Peasley, there is no way we'd be going home this week!"

"…well yes…but it'd be better if we could eliminate a threat with the yield instead of just saving our butts…"

"…are you kidding me?" Pink sighed. "…go ahead. Put Plenn and Thriff's picture up. Or Misstar and Mamar's. But if we get eliminated, don't blame me!"

Red ignored his partner's statement and pulled out the picture he desired from the yield box. He slammed it on the box, watching Pink gasp. He then slammed the picture of the Rangers on the 'courtesy of' section.

"RED ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"JUST GO WITH IT! CLUE! WE READ! NOW!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

"Detour! 'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?'" Axem Red aloud.

"…" Pink refused to say anything. She was ticked off at Red.

"Rising Star is easier! We don't have time to look for any falling star! That could take forever!"

"…"

"…WHAT NOW PINK? WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?"

"TAKE THAT YIELD OFF! PUT UP SOMEONE ELSE! ANYONE ELSE! THAT THING WILL HAVE NO EFFECT!"

"NO! TRUST ME, WE GET RID OF THE BIGGEST THREATS IN THE GAME IF THIS WORKS OUT, AND I KNOW IT WILL! BUT IT WILL ONLY WORK IF WE HURRY AND GO ON WITH THE LEG! SO HURRY UP! WE HAVE A DETOUR TO DO!"

Axem Pink groaned as she and Red got in the car. She looked back at the yield before driving off. She sighed as she saw Tundra and Rawk Hawk's picture.

"…if they catch up to us somehow…I swear…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Sir, do you know where the Shiver Arena is?" Vivian asked a toad in front of a gas station.

"…sorry…I've never heard of such a place…" he admitted. "My apologies."

"…it's no problem…" Beldam groaned. "…someone has to know this place…come on…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"…please don't tell me…MORE racers…" Herringway groaned.

"And if we are?" Peasley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave me…take your clue…I want to be in my house alone but I have to wait here until you all get your stupid clues…" the author stated, throwing the clue at the two beans.

"…rude jerk…" Lima mumbled under breath as she opened the clue. "'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house!'"

"Pitstop! Whoo! Come on Lima! We need to hurry!"

The two beans did just that. The two drove off as fast as they could, hoping to get to the pitstop as fast as possible.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…find anything yet Jr.?" Bowser asked his son.

"…nuh uh." Jr. sighed as he continued searching in one telescope.

"…this is so STUPID! COME ON! IT SHOULD NOT BE THIS HARD TO FIND ONE FALLING STAR!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Ma'am, where's the Shiver Arena?" Axem Red asked a ninji that was going for a jog in the town.

"…Shiver Arena?" she replied as she rolled her head.

"…you know…it's a place where some competitions occur…"

"…huh?"

"…oh COME ON! YOU HAVE TO KNOW!"

"There's no need to yell!" the ninji spat out her tongue before walking away. "Look, I have never heard of this place! I'm assuming you're just making it up!"

Red was fumed as he watched the ninji leave. "WHAT KIND OF COMPETITIONS OCCUR HERE IF PEOPLE DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"…" Pink rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let's find someone else to ask."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

Both fighters smirked as they pulled into the mayor's house. Both were happy to end this leg and hopefully catch up for the time they lost by their bad flight.

"Welcome to Shiver City!" Mayor Penguin told both fighters. His wife smiled to the two fighters.

"Thank you!" Tundra replied. Rawk smiled to the two greeters.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are the fourth team to arrive!" Erik stated.

"Eh, middle of the pack is decent. Not too shabby…" Tundra noted. "…wait you said 'to arrive.' Not 'you are.' Doesn't that mean we got a penalty?…what did we do wrong?"

Rawk's smile faded. Tundra stared directly at the dry bones host.

"Oh? So you noticed the phrases I've been using? Very clever." Erik smirked. "I am pleased to say you two have no penalties, but I must inform you that this leg of the race is not over. This isn't the pitstop and you two aren't racing. Here is your next clue." the dry bones then proceeded to hand out the next clue.

Both fighters stared wide-eyed for a second before they took the clue. Rawk's face had a deep scowl on it while Tundra merely sighed as he read aloud the clue.

"'Make your way to the village of Starborn Valley and search the entrance for your next clue. Caution, yield ahead.'" the yoshi read.

"…" Rawk sighed. "…whatever. Let's go dude! No extra work can be that bad! LET'S GO TUNDRA!"

"…I was hoping this leg was over…it feels like it's been going on for some time." Tundra sighed. "I didn't even think it was possible to be told the leg wasn't over! This completely shocked me! But nothing we can do about it…Rawk and I have to keep doing what we've been doing! We just can't get eliminated! And I don't think we will…we just have to keep as much of a lead over the back teams…and who knows…maybe we catch up to the three teams ahead of us and get first…"

Both fighters ran to their car as fast as they could. The second half came as a surprise, but both guys were prepared to do what they do best. They drove off and started going in the direction of Starborn Valley.

**Plenn and Thriff/Misstar and Mamar**

Both the Toad Bros and the star spirits drove up to Herringway's house at the same time. While the author groaned at the sight of more people, both teams stared at each other with fear.

"…Misstar and Mamar…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed. "…shoot!"

"Oh my gosh...the Toad Bros are here…" Mamar shivered, but this time not from the cold.

"…yes, you all are here! And I don't want you here! I assume you all are in that race. Take the clue and get!" Herringway moaned as he tossed clues to Plenn and Mamar.

"…right away sir!" Mamar noted to the author as she and Plenn opened the clues.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Sixth**

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the next possible pitstop, the Mayor's house!'" Plenn read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Mamar added.

Both teams eyed each other. They both immediately figured that there were sixth and seventh. One of them was going home.

"…Plenn, we go. NOW!" Thriff declared. Plenn nodded in agreement as both brothers ran to their car.

"We are NOT getting eliminated here!" Misstar stated. "…we just can't…come on Mamar! We have to beat them!"

"Right behind you!"

Both teams got in their cars and sped away as fast as they could. They remained very close to each other. Neither of the two teams wanted to be the last two to check in!

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"You've heard of Shiver Arena…right?" Vivian uncertainly asked a toad sitting on a bench outside a local grocery store. She and Beldam had asked people in the grocery store and received negative answers. Both sirens hoped for a positive answer, but were not expecting one.

"Hmm? Of course!" the toad responded. "I used to play there!"

"…wait what? Really!" Beldam's eyes widened as she got out the map. "Can you mark it on the map or tell me directions? I can't find it and I need to get there asap!"

"Sure thing!" the toad smiled. He took out a pen and started drawing on the map the location. He also told Beldam and Vivian the fastest way to get there from Starborn Valley.

"Sir you are awesome! Thanks!" Vivian gave the toad a big hug.

"…umm…you're welcome…" the toad mumbled as a blush appeared on his face. Vivian proceeded to giggle while Beldam sighed and proceeded to release a small chuckle.

"Looks like we know where need to go, so we have to hurry! Thanks for your assistance sir!" Beldam told Vivian and the toad. Both shadow sirens waved goodbye as they hurried on to the Shiver Arena.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"Hello, welcome to Shiver City!" Mayor Penguin and his wife both stated in unison as they both smiled to the two beans.

"Thank you two! The city is marvelous, although a tad cold." Lima laughed. Mayor Penguin gave her a curious look but didn't say anything.

"…Lima and Peasley…you are the fifth team to arrive." Erik stated.

"Fifth? We'll take it!" Peasley nodded in acceptance. Lima agreed with a smile.

"…well…in all honesty…" Erik started saying, getting the bean's attention. He then took out a clue from his jacked and held out his hand. "…this isn't the actual pitstop and you both are still racing. And I have your next clue right here!"

"…you can't be serious…are you serious?" Peasley's eyes widened. He stared at Erik for a few more minutes before he placed his head in the palm of his hands. "…just great…just frickin great…"

"…" his advisor sighed as she took the clue from Erik. "Nothing we can do about, my prince. Let's go on!" Peasley sighed but took his head out of his hands and paid attention to Lima. She proceeded to start reading. "'Make your way to the village of Starborn Valley and search the entrance for your next clue. Caution, yield ahead.'"

"…oh if we get yielded…" the Beanbean Prince groaned at the mention of that word.

"I have no idea how far ahead we are ahead of the last two teams, so to hear that this leg isn't over was just awful to here! It. Sucks! It is exactly like being told 'you're safe!' but then immediately after being told 'just kidding.'" Peasley groaned. "…I'm worried about this second half of the leg…I am really hoping no one can catch up to us! I know I don't want to go home this early and I know Lima feels this way…we just want to get to the end! We just have to…"

"Starborn Valley! We have to hurry Lima!" Peasley stated as he ran over to the car. His advisor followed him. Both beans headed out to the small town as fast as they could.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…do YOU know where Shiver Arena is?" Red asked a star kid by a small restaurant.

"Nope! Never ever heard of it mister!" he responded before going inside the restaurant to his friends.

"…have you heard of Shiver Arena?" Red asked a toad that was walking out.

"Huh? Well…the name is familiar but I've never been nor do I know direction. Sorry!" she replied as she started walking to her car.

"…" Pink sighed. "Let's go try somewhere else! Someone has to know, but apparently they aren't at this restaurant."

"…" Red groaned. A koopa parked his car and was starting to walk inside. "…DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHIVER ARENA IS?"

"Um…" the koopa bolted inside the restaurant, clearly startled by Red's noise.

"…I HATE THIS TOWN! NO ONE HERE KNOWS ANYTHING!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…"

"…"

Bowser was fuming, his face colored bright red. He was ready to light his telescope on fire.

"…papa…are you okay?" his son asked.

"…Jr.…it's just ONE FRICKING FALLING STAR! WHY CAN'T WE FIND ONE FALLING STAR IN THIS FRICKIN SKY? IT'S CALLED STARBORN VALLEY FOR CYRING OUT LOUD, A FALLING STAR SHOULD BE VERY COMMON HERE!" Bowser roared.

"…" Jr. frowned at his dad's outburst before running over to his own telescope.

"Papa sometimes gets very scary with his temper! I mean…I love him to death and he never gets angry at me but…he can be really scary!" Jr. admitted with a shiver. "He can be as happy as anyone for a minute, but if one little thing happens, then he lights up and is ready to burn the whole world! And it gets kinda scary…I…I don't like seeing Papa angry!"

"…come on…falling star…come on!" Jr. pleaded with the sky. "…please show up…don't let Papa get too angry…"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Shiver Arena was located in a hidden part of Shiver Snowfield. Many sports competitions, such as hockey, tennis, soccer, and others are held here frequently. Many of the competitors here keep the place a secret so that there won't be any 'weak' players coming and so that many people won't watch the games. Many people who come here enjoy the lack of noise, due to the lack of fans that come. When sport competitions are not occurring, many bands and solo musicians, who stumbled across the arena, practice here away from noisy fans to practice for concerts or events in secret. As for the building itself, the Shiver Arena was painted completely white and could blend in with the snow if the snow got increasingly high. Although it was not very large, it was divided into many different areas, specifically designed for sports.

One of the wings was divided for music. Once the owners of the building realized how many musicians and bands were using their arena for practice, they designed a separate wing for them. The entrance to it was near the front of the building. Rarely does someone come to the wing for any reason other to practice. Just now, however, a car pulled up and parked. Perhaps the people inside that car are here for a different agenda.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

Both shadow sirens ran out of their car and headed off into the entrance to the music section. They found themselves in a long hallway where the sound of music was echoing all throughout the hallway.

"Hmmm….we definitely have some musicians here…" Beldam noted. "…however it's debatable if it's any good…eh I'm not a big music person."

"Oh come on Beldam! We aren't getting the full effect cause we aren't anywhere near one of the guys playing! Come on with me!" Vivian stated as she started running down the hallway, hoping to find one of the sources of the music.

"…tch. I'm coming!" the elder shadow siren sighed as she followed her younger sister. They proceeded to run through the hallway for a bit before Vivian stopped in front of a door. She opened it and saw a koopa practicing on a bass guitar.

"'I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day! Take me to the place I love, take me all the way!'" he sang as he continued practicing.

"…he's so…amazing!" Vivian squealed. Beldam sighed at her sister's outburst. The koopa was taken back by Vivian's voice and immediately stopped playing and singing. He turned to the shadow sirens before sighing.

"Sorry, I was just practicing for a gig I got soon! Wait…actually are you all here for the race? Are you guys my ride?"

"Looks like it." Beldam nonchalantly said as she started walking out. "Follow us, we'll get you to the park!"

"Right away!" he stated. He unplugged his bass from an amp and followed Beldam out.

"…oh he was so good…" Vivian noted with a smile on her face. She then noticed she was the only one in the room. "Um…guys! Wait up for me!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Sixth**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Last**

Both teams were right on each other's next as they went through the race to the 'pitstop.' They both arrived at the same time and footrace began. Misstar and Mamar were able to get out of their car faster and ran over to Erik. While Plenn and Thriff were not far behind, the winner was obvious. Both brothers started to slow down, fearing the inevitable words.

"Welcome to Shiver City!" Mayor Penguin and his wife greeted at the same time.

"Thanks so much!" Misstar and Mamar nodded.

"Thank you." Plenn and Thriff greeted back.

"…Misstar and Mamar…you are the sixth team to arrive." Erik stated. "Plenn and Thriff, you are the last team to arrive."

"Phew! Safe!" Misstar sighed in relief. She then turned her attention to the brothers and frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Thriff sighed, not hiding his disappointment. "You guys want to stay in this race! There should not be no apologies for this…it's not even your fault for our elimination…we got last, so that's our punishment."

"…" Mamar didn't say anything. Although she was immediately happy when she heard they were sixth, she realized something about the words Erik said. Then she noticed another thing. "…Erik if this is the pitstop, why are our cars the only ones here?"

"Why did you also say 'to arrive' instead of just 'you are?'" Plenn asked back, confused.

"Hmm…" Erik smirked as he took out the last two clues from his pocket. "It means you guys are still racing. This leg of the race isn't over!"

"…oh my gosh…" Mamar sighed. "…just when we finally thought we were safe…"

"Wow…" Thriff started before he started grinning. "YES! WE ARE STILL HERE BRO!"

Plenn smiled back as he took the clue from Erik. Misstar's frown had intensified after Erik gave the news, but she took the clue for her team.

"'Make your way to the village of Starborn Valley and search the entrance for your next clue. Caution, yield ahead.'" Plenn and Misstar read aloud in near unison.

"Oh geez…I really didn't like hearing the leg wasn't over. We were so close to elimination, so the idea of continuing the leg was scary." Mamar admitted. "I just hope that we don't get eliminated this time! Misstar and I have to go fast in the second half! We are too far behind to even consider being safe! But who knows…maybe the second half will be good…maybe we could actually get a good placement? I don't know. We'll just have to see. But more so than anything else, I just hope we don't get eliminated."

"So the leg isn't over you say?" Thriff grinned, knowing the answer to his question. "Best news all day! Plenn and I were set to be last. This saves us! We still have a chance this time! Somehow, some way, Plenn and I will take advantage of this and stay in the race! We aren't going down yet!" Thriff's grin somehow proceeded to get even bigger. He was positively ecstatic during his confessional. "…I just can't believe our luck!"

Both the star spirits and the toad brothers left the mayor's house and headed off. They had to hurry. Both teams knew they were the last two teams. They knew they had to go as fast as they could on the second half of this leg.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…please tell me you know where the Shiver Arena is." Red begged a toad that was going on a walk in the middle of town.

"Shiver Arena? Ah…good memories." he smiled at the thought. "So you both are going there? Give me a map! I remember exactly how to get there!"

Red and Pink's eyes widened as the toad drew a route on their map to the arena. Both rangers proceeded to grin.

"Excellent! Thanks sir!" Pink thanked she took the map back.

"Come on Pink! We got somewhere to hurry too!"

"I'M COMING!"

"COME FASTER ALREADY!"

"I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

Both Axem Rangers bickered as they ran to their car and started the car as fast as they could. The car soon found its way outside of the town and on its way to Shiver Arena.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"WHERE ARE THESE STUPID FALLING STARS!" Bowser roared again. Fire was starting to escape his growling face.

"Papa…please calm down…" Jr. sighed as he ran to the next telescope. He started searching it and scanned the sky. In one of the corners of his view, he thought he saw something.

"Huh?" Jr. asked as he stayed at the place. In mere seconds, he saw it again. Only in that one spot too. "Hey! Ninji person! Is this it?"

Bowser's head moved to Jr. as the ninji walked over and checked the young koopa's telescope in the position it was facing. He watched as the ninji turned to face his son with a smile.

"Well you found it! You're staring at the sky around the Shiver Mountain! And at this time of year, you'll only find falling stars there! Oh but they're worth seeing! Sure are beautiful." the ninji started to ramble. "Indeed beautiful!"

"Yes they are!" Jr. smiled back. "But can we have our clue?"

The ninji nodded as he took out the clue. Jr. proceeded to run to his father, who was grinning.

"Good work Jr.! No stupid task like this will stop us! Very good job!" Bowser cheered as he gave his son a hug. Jr. smiled as he returned the hug. He then proceeded to open up the clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'"

_Teams must now make their way ten miles from each detour to the Shiver Snowfield and find the Snowman's Circle, a large area in front of the entrance to the Shiver Mountain where many snowmen are placed there. It is here that teams will find their next clue._

"Hmm? Snowman's Circle? Weird name. Probably a weird place!" Bowser laughed. "Come on Jr.! Let's hurry there and get on with the race!"

"Right behind you Papa!"

The father and son stormed out of the tower and headed to their car. It didn't take long for them to start driving. They began to head on their way to the Shiver Snowfield, looking for this 'weird circle.'

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Look Rawk! There it is! The entrance to Starborn Valley!" Tundra grinned as the two fighters finally arrived.

"It's go time! Let's start this second half!" Rawk laughed.

Both fighters ran up and saw the yield sign. They knew the procedure. They had to go over it and say if they were going to yield someone or not before continuing the race. As they walked closer to it, they saw something on the sign. A picture. Someone had already been yielded! As the fighters got closer, they realized that it was their own picture on the yield sign.

"…no way…NO WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rawk's eyes were filled with shock and anger. "CRAP!"

"Great! Just great!" Tundra rolled his eyes. He looked over to see the Rangers yielded them. "Should have seen this coming! They'd be yielding anyone behind them cause they're marked for elimination! Crud!"

Tundra groaned as he turned the hourglass over and watched as the sand started to fall.

"I don't blame the Axem Rangers for yielding us. I mean…it makes sense. They needed to yield SOMEONE, cause if they didn't, they could risk elimination. They are marked for elimination after all. It just sucks that it was us that got yielded!" Tundra groaned to the camera, still thinking about the yield. "Rawk and I are kinda behind a few teams already! The yield nearly eliminated Wendy and Lemmy on leg two! I'm really hoping that it doesn't hurt us that bad! I really hope so…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

Not long after Tundra and Rawk Hawk arrived at the entrance, Lima and Peasley drove up. They were surprised to see the fighters standing there.

"…that stinks! I'm sorry!" Peasley stated towards the fighters.

"It's okay. We should be fine…I hope…" Tundra mumbled. Rawk just merely groaned.

"I wish you both the best! You two are strong guys! I'm confident you'll survive!" Lima told them. Both fighters smiled as her words. She smiled back as she and Peasley went over to the clue box and opened their clue. "Detour! 'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?"

"Falling Stars sound easier actually. Rising Star has too much driving. We could just get in and out of Falling Star!" Peasley rationalized. Lima nodded in agreement.

"So that's where we will go! Come on Peasley!" Lima than turned back to the fighters. "You two keep strong! Don't let this beat you! Good luck on this leg!"

Rawk and Tundra gave the two beans thumbs ups. "Thanks a lot! You guys have good luck too!" Peasley returned with a thumbs up as he and his advisor drove off into Starborn Valley.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"There it is! That's your park right?" Beldam asked the bassist as she looked at where the three just arrived.

The Shadow Sirens left their car along with the koopa in the back. They looked out at the park in front of them. It was a wide area covered with more snow than any other area in the valley. There were park benches filled all over with many residents sitting on them. They all were waiting expectantly in front of a small stage. The stage was filled with amps and a couple of musicians were standing off to the side, waiting for people in their band to arrive.

"I see my guys!" the bassist laughed as he pointed to a couple of koopas that were waiting. "Looks like this is the place! Thanks! Sit back, watch the show, and you'll get your reward!"

The koopa took his bass guitar from the car and ran over to his buddies. After a few seconds of high fives, hugs, and laughs, the group of koopas walked on the stage. They performed the complete piece of the song Vivian and Beldam heard when they walked into the Shiver Arena.

"Hmmm…" Vivian smiled as she kept listening. "Ahhh! Even better than before! I like these guys!"

"…meh." Beldam retained her original view on this song.

The Shadow Sirens listened until the koopas were done. The locals watching the performance gave a standing ovation. Vivian gave her own applause while Beldam gave a short clap. The bassist that accompanied the two girls ran over to them after the show.

"Hope you enjoyed! And here's your gift for coming out!" he stated, handing the girls their clue.

"Thank you! You were awesome!" Vivian giggled. Beldam merely nodded in thanks as she took the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'" Beldam read.

"Fine with me!" Vivian stated. She ran over to the car as Beldam followed. "Let's get there quickly! I think we drove past the place on the way to Starborn Valley! I think I know where it is!"

"Really?" Beldam asked with a grin. "Excellent! Let's be on our way!"

And with those words, the Shadow Sirens were off, driving to their next destination.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Here we are!" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom and his advisor got out of his car and stared at the entrance to the Starsky Tower. "…dang! This is one tall place!"

A ninji smiled from the entrance. "You all here for the race? Follow me!"

"Ah!" Peasley was startled at the new voice. He composed himself in three seconds and followed, with Lima close behind.

The ninji took the two beans into an elevator and up to the seventeenth floor. Once there he directed them to that floor's outer deck.

"…woah! And the sky looks even better from up here!" Peasley noted as he walked out.

"I must agree! It rivals Stardust Fields definitely!" Lima added.

The ninji smirked from the side. "Stardust Fields doesn't have this view! No way it could! We got it beat here! Trust me!"

Lima looked as if she was about to say something back about that, but she stopped. She started to remember that this was for the race. "I see. Anyway, Peasley! Let's get down to business! Got to find this falling star fast!"

"Right away!" her prince nodded as he ran over to the nearest telescope and started to look into it. Lima herself found a telescope and began her own searching for a fallen star.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Papa, are you sure you're going the right way?" Jr. asked his father from the backseat.

"Well DUH!" Bowser retorted as he continued driving. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Snowman's Circle I heard is by Shiver City! Like we could probably take the way we took from Shiver City to Starborn Valley back and we'd get there."

"I know that! And?" the king of koopas asked, not seeing where this conversation was going.

"Well we are pretty close to Shiver City again! And I don't see it anywhere! I think we missed it! We are getting way too close to Shiver City!"

"But it's closer to Shiver City! Trust me Jr.! We are fine!"

"…whatever you say Papa." Jr. sighed as he continued looking at his map.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"FINALLY!" Red declared as he and Pink finally arrived at the Shiver Arena. Pink pulled into the arena and parked the car. Both Rangers ran out and into the building.

"Hello?" Pink called to no one in particular. She got no response back but she heard music not too far. Someone was singing. She also heard some instruments playing in different rooms. "Yo Red! We got someone in one of these rooms!"

"OH COME ON! THAT'S OBVIOUS!" Red rolled his eyes. Pink stuck her tongue out as Red ran off to one of the doors. Pink followed behind and watched as Red opened the door. Somehow, he opened up a right door. Both Axem Rangers looked into see a toad singing in a mirror.

"'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years.'" she sang to herself.

"YO!" Red yelled, interrupting her mid song. "Are you done yet? I'm pretty sure I have to give you a ride!"

The toad stopped, completely startled at the Ranger's outburst. She looked over at Red and Pink at the door and sighed. "I kinda needed the practice…but if you guys are my ride, can't complain that you all are driving me. Alright, let's head out then."

The toad picked up a couple of belongings before she walked to the door. She followed Red and Pink as they started out.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…ugh." Peasley sighed as he moved on to a new telescope. "Any luck Lima?"

His advisor shook her head. "Sorry my prince. But we will find a falling star soon! I'm sure of it!"

"We better…" the Beanbean Prince's voice dragged off as he started scanning the sky in a new telescope.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fifth**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Sixth**

The Star Spirits and the Toad Bros were right on each other's tails the way to Starborn Valley. Both teams arrived at the entrance at the same time. They were both equally shocked to see Tundra and Rawk Hawk standing around.

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry! I wish you guys the best of luck!" Mamar called to the fighters.

"It really does stink! Sorry to see you guys here!" Thriff added as he looked at the yield sign.

"Eh thanks." Tundra sighed. Rawk nodded in gratitude.

"You know, all these teams that came by said that it really sucks that we got yielded and they wished for us to be okay. And I appreciate it." Rawk admits in his confessional. "I do think that they do feel bad about us getting yielded. But in the end, I think they are happy it's not them. It's understandable. I think I'd feel bad for the yielded team but I'd be happy it wasn't us if I was in their shoes. That's how I think all the teams feel. And now that the brothers and the star spirits have came, it was clear that the yield was really gonna hurt us." The former champion sighed. "…this DOES NOT RAWK! Tundra and I are last now!" 

"Detour! 'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?'" Misstar read aloud to her partner. Plenn read off the same words to his brother.

"Falling Star seems much easier!" Mamar noted. "We live in Star Haven! And we grew up here!" she proceeded to point at the entrance with a smile. "I think the sky and stars are familiar territory! And I think perhaps it might be easier to find a falling star than driving around and watching a performance."

"I agree! I can't wait! I think we can get this done pretty quickly!" Misstar agreed. She and Mamar headed off to their car and started off. As they were driving in to Starborn Valley, they unrolled their window.

"Good luck you guys!" they stated in unison before going in.

"Thanks!" Tundra and Rawk laughed a little as they waved good bye.

"…and the star spirits are off…bro we need to hurry this decision process!" Thriff pointed out to his brother. "You still haven't told me your input! You've been just reading!"

"…" Plenn continued to ignore his brother. He seemed almost finished reading from the green folder that was in the clue envelope.

"…oh…there was a fast forward in there too? I didn't even notice!" Thriff mentally scolded himself as he ran over and quickly read over Plenn's shoulder.

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it._

_To claim this fast forward, teams must drive their way to Snowman's Circle and enter the Shiver Mountain. Once at the mountain, they must make their way by foot up the mountain and find the Shiver Cave, a hidden cave located on the mountain where local miners dig up beautiful jewels! Once teams find this mysterious, freezing cave, they will find a local miner. He will require the team to stay in cave for fifteen minutes straight. Searching the mountain for this specific cave is quite a task, and then facing the freezing temperatures could seem impossible to teams who like it warm. However, the first team to find the cave and handle the freezing temperatures for the fifteen minutes will receive the fast forward. _

"…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed with a groan. "This sounds absolutely miserable! But we have to do it, right bro?"

"Yeah we have to." Thriff sighed.

"...you guys are going for the fast forward? Really?" Tundra groaned.

"Sorry guys. This is for us. Sorry." both brothers apologized.

"We figured that after the yield time runs up, Tundra and Rawk Hawk would take the fast forward and jump to the finish line ahead of quite a few teams. And that would put us in a race to avoid last place again. And I'd rather not risk that again! I have no intention of going home now!" Plenn admitted. "So the best option to stay in the game was to use the fast forward before them…ACHOO!" Plenn rubbed his nose after he sneezed. "That'd keep us safe this leg!"

"Using the fast forward will save our lives. Personally, I'd rather not do it. I don't like the idea of being in freezing temperatures. I mean…freezing for THIS place? I REALLY don't want to see that! And Plenn shouldn't either! He's been sneezing the whole leg and I think he's got a cold! But doing it will keep us safe. So…we just have to do it." Thriff sighed. "It's not like we are doing it to hurt Tundra and Rawk Hawk. We are just doing it to keep us alive."

Tundra and Rawk Hawk sighed as they watched the brothers drive off. They knew exactly where the brothers were going. Both fighters looked each other.

"So if they go for the fast forward, it's safe to say they'll be impossible to catch up to this leg." Rawk sighed.

"Eh maybe. They could have a really hard time." Tundra mumbled. He turned his attention to the sand at the yield box. It appeared to be nearing its completion, but there was still a bit of sand left. "But either way, this second half has to go perfectly! No mistakes! Just…fast, fast, fast, perfect!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Snowman's Circle was a path directly in the Shiver Snowfield exactly in front of the Shiver Mountain. It received the name due to the six snowmen that were already placed there, guiding the entrance to the mountain. Nowadays, after Mario stopped by, they no longer block the entrance to the mountain. Instead, they remain off on the side as any individual can now climb up the mountain freely with no problem.

Shiver Mountain could indeed be seen from the path. It towers upon the Snowman's Circle, petrifying nearly any climber. Still, anyone can look from the path up to the mountain and marvel at its beauty. Both Snowman's Circle and Shiver Mountain could indeed be described as calming. For now, however, calm was the last word to describe the area. A car pulled up and two figures came out. The intensity of the race had just arrived.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

Both of the shadow sirens ran over to the clue box immediately. They took out the clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a fight?'" Vivian read to her sister.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will partake in an activity that many locals of snowy regions enjoy…snowball fights. They will be escorted to a larger circle where many locals of the Shiver Region are engaging in a giant snowball fight. Once at the circle, team members must run through the circle and find one of three ladders. Along the way, the locals will see the racers as participants in the fight and will start chucking snowballs of various shape and size at them. Once a team member makes it to the ladder, they must climb it and search through hundreds of envelopes that are attached to the top of the ladder for one of seven that are marked as "the Amazing Race," which will contain their next clue. Searching through many fake envelopes for the clue could take some time, and even finding a ladder could take a while if teams can't avoid getting hit by snowballs, nut team members who are dedicated and work well under pressure can finish fast!_

"Um, you've done more roadblocks than me so I think I probably should do this one." Vivian admitted.

"I have no problem with that." Beldam nodded. She and Vivian proceeded to read the information about the roadblock. Beldam frowned at this. "On second thought, I wish I said I'd do this one! This sounds amazing!"

Vivian sighed. "I need to do roadblocks though so this one is mine!"

"Well…are you here for the race?" the shadow sirens turned around to see a bumpty facing them. "Which one of you is supposed to come with me?"

"That'd be me!" Vivian stepped forward. The bumpty nodded as he turned around and started to walk off. Vivian followed him.

"Good luck Vivian!" Beldam stated as her younger sister walked off.

**Vivian**

"Well here's the snowball fight. You may begin when you're ready!"

Vivian blinked. She looked out at the circle in front of her. It was a large field with multiple toads, bumpties, koopas, ninjis, star kids, and Mr. Blizzards scattered around. They were all tossing snowballs. Vivian could see all the chaos and she gulped.

"Oh geez…let's get this over with!"

The shadow siren ran out into the field and started running towards the closest ladder. As she started walking closer to the action, she was noticed by everyone in the field. It didn't take long before she started getting pegged with snowballs.

"Oh my!" Vivian gasped as she was pelted with snowballs. Everything was hitting her so fast, some were making contact with her eyes. It was getting harder to see what direction she was running in.

"That snowball fight was so crazy! It was just utter chaos!" Vivian laughed as she thought of the roadblock. "It was impossible to see really! Snowballs were flying everywhere and they kept hitting you! And once they hit, it stung! It was freezing! So many snowballs were going around it was so hard to see! It got even harder when one hit your eyes, and it was bound to happen! Geez, this task was not a fun snowball fight you'd have with your friends! This thing was like a full force battle, and it was really hard!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Here's the park! Now get it and start playing!" Red ordered the toad as Pink pulled into the park.

"…okay…thanks…" the toad sighed. She got out of the car and perked up at the sight of a couple of toads that were standing by the stage. After she ran over and gave each of them a hug, they got on stage and performed the song she was practicing at the Shiver Arena.

"Hmm." Pink mumbled to herself as she listened to the show. "You know, I like them! And the song!"

"…meh." Red didn't add much to what she said. He seemed rather bored with the performance.

When the show was done, all the locals watching gave a large applause. Axem Pink joined the clapping. Red made no attempt to join the applause. He stared at the toad singer that accompanied them. She came running over to the Rangers after the song was done.

"Well that's it. Thanks for the ride and you guys might need this." She pulled out the clue and held it out. Red immediately took the clue the second it was held out.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'" Red read to his partner.

"Snowman's Circle? Weird name…" Pink smirked a bit before running back to the car. "YO RED! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" he shouted back as he got in the back. Pink started the car and immediately started driving off.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"You know Lima," Peasley started "there sure are lots of stars in the sky."

"Hmm?" Lima responded to the prince, unsure of the point of his statement.

"…is it too much to ask for one to fall?" he mumbled as he moved on the next telescope, not finding anything useful in the one he was looking in.

"Oh. I'm sorry my prince. Perhaps one will fall soon." Lima mumbled as she moved on to another telescope herself.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Whoa!" Misstar and Mamar gasped when they saw the Starsky Tower. "This was NOT here when we lived in Starborn Valley!"

"It's pretty new, but it sure is a great place!" a ninji at the door smiled. "You both here for the race?" the star spirits nodded as they turned to face him. "Follow me!"

The ninji led the girls into the tower and up an elevator. He led them to an elevator and took them to the fourteenth floor. Once there, he showed them the outer deck.

"…" Mamar smiled as she looked up. "The stars look beautiful tonight. I really do love this place!"

"I second that!" Misstar added.

"Can I third that?" the ninji smirked.

The two star spirits laughed before they started studying the sky a little bit. They proceeded to walk over to telescopes and start scanning in the direction they looked in. In mere seconds, Misstar started smiling.

"Hey! Mister ninji! Can you come here and check this?" she giggled as she called over the ninji.

"Hmm? Already? Sorry, but you probably got it wrong! Saw something that looked like a falling star and got excited! Happens at times." the ninji stated as he walked over. He looked in the telescope and was immediately taken aback. He checked the spot over and over again. It was indeed facing the exact spot over the Shiver Mountain where falling stars should happen.

"…how?" he mumbled.

"Good work Misstar!" Mamar cheered as she gave her partner a hug.

"Hehe, thanks!" she giggled.

"Mamar and I are star spirits so we know a good deal about the sky and stars! We also grew up in Starborn Valley when were just little star kids!" Misstar laughed as she thought of her and Mamar running around the cold little town of Starborn Valley as star kids. It really had been a long time since those days. "What I'm trying to get at is, the task didn't seem too hard. It was actually a lot of fun! And pretty! I love seeing falling stars! Hopefully we can see it a little closer though. Since only one telescope showed the star, and it was still really far off, we didn't get a good view. It's a little saddening…"

"Well, you guys did find it! Here's the clue." the ninji handed the star spirits the clue, still shocked by their speed.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'" Mamar read.

"Snowman's Circle? Let's get going then!" Misstar noted. Her partner agreed.

Both star spirits hurried out of the tower as fast as they could and got to the car. They then put their car in drive and headed off, hoping they could get as far away from the back as possible.

**Vivian**

"Oh my gosh, this stinks!" Vivian groaned.

The younger shadow siren found her way to the ladder. Once she climbed up it, however, a group of bumpties ran over and started pelting the girl with snowballs. It kept getting colder for the girl. She was having a hard time searching for the clue.

"…crap…" she mumbled as she kept searching for her clue. She couldn't find it. She found blank envelopes only. "Where is it? It has to be here!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…hmm?" Beldam lifted an eyebrow as she saw Plenn and Thriff arrive at Snowman's Circle. She got even more confused when she noticed they weren't running for the clue box. "Hey! Plenn! Thriff! What are you guys doing here? You guys really must have jumped ahead on time!"

Both brothers looked over to Beldam. They were about to enter Shiver Mountain.

"Well, we are taking the fast forward!" Thriff stated.

"Hmm? There was a fast forward?" Beldam rolled her head. "Guess I didn't notice that."

"Yeah, I don't think many teams did. Or I hope at least…ACHOO!" Plenn shrugged after he sneezed. "Anyway, good luck with whatever task you and Vivian have to do! We will see you at the pitstop."

Beldam sighed as she waved goodbye to the brothers. They did the same as they started up the mountain. The mountain was filled with ice and snow. Its height seemed immeasurable as the brothers got close enough to it.

"…crap!...and we have to climb this?" Thriff sighed.

"Nothing can be done. We just have to find this cave and hurry." Plenn added with frustration as he started up the path. Thriff followed closely behind, hoping to find the cave fast.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"Sand's out! Yes!" Tundra sighed in relief. Rawk started to smirk.

"Go time! Time to RAWK!" Rawk ran over and took out the clue. He proceeded to rip open the clue and start reading. "Detour! 'Rising Star or Falling Star? There are multiple types of stars! Which one do you want to work with?"

"…I don't like those searching tasks. They can take a long time. But I have a good feeling about Falling Star. Perhaps it won't take that long…" Tundra mumbled to himself. "What do you think Rawk?"

"I don't care which one we do, we just have to do it! We have to hurry man!" the former champion snapped as he ran over to the car and got in.

"Point taken! So let's just attempt falling star and hurry it up!" Tundra stated as he got in the car.

The fighters pulled out and started driving immediately. They were stalled greatly by the yield. Neither of the two were ready to let the yield be their demise. They were ready to go all out on this second half of the leg.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…ugh…" Bowser groaned as he turned his car around and started going back the way he came.

"You see papa! We went too far! Now we are in Shiver City!" Jr. pointed out.

"…" Bowser rolled his eyes.

"So now we just go back! We have to hurry! At least it isn't too far from Shiver City! But that was some time we lost I think!"

"Jr.….!"

**Vivian**

"…ugh!" Vivian sighed as she felt a snowball smack her right in the head. She ended up pulling out the envelope and dropping it to the ground. "Really?"

The shadow siren got down from the ladder to pick it up. She noticed something about it though. It had words on it. She started looking at it again. It read "The Amazing Race."

"Wait…this is it? This is it. THIS IS IT!" she cheered.

The fire user ran out of the field, ignoring all snowballs going at her. She proceeded to run off and ran directly to her sister.

"BELDAM! I GOT IT!" she cheered.

"YES! Good work Vivian!" Beldam smirked as her sister ran up.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Vivian read.

_Teams must now embark on a climb up Shiver Mountain to the summit of the mountain, where the Crystal Palace lies. This ancient building, which was once a shrine to the star spirits, and was later turned into a hideout for the Crystal King, is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"Pitstop! FINALLY!" Beldam shouted in excitement. "This leg has been long as heck! I think it's about time it ended!"

"Exactly! First thing's first though! We have to climb the mountain!" Vivian noted. The shadow sirens turned around and faced their next obstacle: Shiver Mountain.

"…climb this thing? Great…" Beldam sighed. "Whatever! Let's go Vivian! Let's start this thing already!"

Vivian nodded. The Shadow Sirens started walking through the path to Shiver Mountain. They had intentions of getting to the pitstop as fast as possible. No mountain was going to get in their way!

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…still no luck my prince." Lima admitted, moving on to the next telescope.

Peasley nodded with a groan as he continued looking in his telescope. His scanning seemed to be as effective as all of the others until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He moved his telescope in that general direction. There it was!

"Um…" Peasley motioned for the ninji to come over. The ninji did just that and checked the telescope.

"Well I can say you found out! Good work!" he smiled as he took out the clue. "Here you go!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Peasley smiled back as he ran over to Lima and opened the clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'" Peasley read.

"Hmm." Lima mumbled to herself. "Let's head over there and get on with this! Hopefully we didn't spend too much time here!"

"I agree! Let's get out of here!" the Beanbean Kingdom's Prince declared as he led his advisor out of the tower and to their car.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Hey Rawk! Look over there!" Tundra stated, pointing to another car as he and Rawk Hawk arrived at the Starsky Tower.

"…" Rawk started looking. "You're on to something there! I think I saw the beans in it! We still got a chance!"

"We have to floor this task! No mistakes, just destroy it!"

Both fighters got out of the car and ran over to another ninji standing in front, who escorted them to the twentieth floor. Once there, they were escorted to the outer deck.

"Sure is beautiful! Very beautiful sky!" Tundra laughed as he ran over to a telescope. "Beautiful indeed! And I'm sure a falling star would look even better!"

"Have to agree with you on all accounts!" Rawk smirked as he got to his own telescope and started scanning the sky.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Oh good lord." Plenn stopped his walking up the mountain and nearly collapsed. "This is hard!"

"…bro…" Thriff frowned at his brother's state. Plenn really did look tired. The Keelhaul Key shopkeeper ran up and took the bags off his brother's back and put them on his.

"Thriff, what are you doing?" Plenn questioned, immediately getting back up. "I was just taking a small break cause I was a little tired! I can carry my bags! You don't have to do that!"

"Plenn, you look tired! Really tired! So I'm going to help you in any way I can! Besides, I have more muscle than you anyway! Carrying your bags doesn't feel too bad!" Thriff laughed as he started back up the trail again.

"…thanks." Plenn mumbled with a smile as he followed behind.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"This mountain feels endless!" Beldam groaned as she and Vivian continued going up.

"There has to be an end to it! I mean there's a summit after all! And that's where the pitstop is!" Vivian giggled, trying to hide back how tired she was.

"Point taken…but why is it so high?" the elder sister sighed. They kept going up, following the path. How Mario made this trek years ago, they will never know.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Second**

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

By strange coincidence, the father and son, the Axem Rangers, and the star spirits all arrived at Snowman's Circle at the exact same time. Each got themselves a parking spot, got out of their car, and immediately noticed each other.

"…no way…just no frickin way…HOW DID THE STAR SPIRITS CATCH UP?" Bowser roared in anger as he sprinted his way to the clue box.

"I DON'T KNOW PAPA BUT THIS SUCKS SO MUCH!" Jr. sobbed as followed behind.

"…" Red was inwardly panicking. His first reaction was to start running as fast as he could to the clue box. "…just cause the star spirits got here doesn't mean any other team did. Perhaps the brothers are lost somewhere. Lima and Peasley might be failing at the detour, as usual. The fighters are probably still behind cause of the yield." he began reassuring himself that everything was going to be okay.

"RED STOP MUMBLING AND PICK UP THE PACE!" Pink hollered to him. She was ahead of him on the sprint to the clue box.

"I WILL MUMBLE WHEN I WANT TO MUMBLE! AND I'LL PICK UP THE PACE AND LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST!" he fired back as he increased his own speed.

"I can't believe we caught up to the teams from the first flight!" Misstar stated with shock and happiness. "Let's keep up our good work Mamar! We made up a lot of ground and let's see if we can make up more!"

"I agree and way ahead of you!" Mamar laughed as she started running ahead of Misstar. Misstar followed behind. All three teams arrived at the clue box and immediately opened the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a fight?'" Axem Pink read aloud for her partner. Bowser and Mamar read the same thing to their teammate.

"…you do it." Red stated.

"…are you kidding me? WHY! I have no intention on doing another roadblock in this cold crappy place!" she fired back.

"I WONT THOUGH! JUST DO IT AND DO IT RIGHT!" Red ordered.

Pink shot her tongue out at him, but sighed. "FINE! BUT I DON'T LIKE IT!" she started reading the information.

"You've done five roadblocks already papa! I probably need to do this one!" Jr. stated. "It's not a good idea to get you have too many already!"

Bowser sighed. "Point taken. Very well Jr. Go on and do this one!"

"Perhaps me?" Misstar asked her partner.

Mamar nodded in agreement. "I think you would handle a fight better than me. You're stronger than me after all!"

"I wouldn't say stronger!" she replied back as she read more information.

"You all here for the race?" a bumpty that was standing by the side asked. "Teammates that are going to the fight have to follow me."

Misstar, Pink, and Jr. nodded as they followed the bumpty to the circle.

**Bowser Jr./Axem Pink/Misstar**

"Oh wow! THIS LOOKS SO FUN!" Jr. squealed as he watched the snowball fight from a distance. Pink sighed while Misstar gulped at the sight.

It didn't take long for all three to start running off into the field. Jr. seemed super giddy to run in while Pink and Misstar were more cautious. It didn't take long before all three were being fired upon by snowballs.

"Heh, oh really?" Jr. laughed as he made a snowball and chucked it back at a toad that fired at him. "Don't come after me!"

"Ahh!" Pink cried out in panic as she was fired upon in all directions and knocked to the ground. "THIS SUCKS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS RED!"

"Oh crap!" Misstar groaned as it became harder to see. She was starting to get even colder as each snowball impacted her body. "This is no normal snowball fight! This is utter chaos!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…I hate this!" Rawk groaned. "I'm horrible at searching for stuff! How are we supposed to find a falling star in this huge sky?"

"We will man! It's gotta be here!" Tundra fired back. "It's gotta be here! And finding it has to be easier than constantly driving to some unknown arena!"

The yoshi ran to a new telescope and proceeded to start searching. "It has to be here…it has to…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Gosh, where is this stupid cave?" Thriff sighed as he and Plenn made it up to a ledge on the mountain. They were both quite high up and could no longer see any sign of the bottom of the mountain.

"I wonder if it's gonna be high up on the mountain or low…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed after his thoughts.

"I don't know bro…this really sucks! A cave on THIS MOUNTAIN! This is by far the worst needle in a haystack challenge possible! Thankfully I'm not doing this by myself! I'd be having a breakdown by now!"

Plenn chucked a bit while giving his brother a pat on the back. "It's here somewhere. My guess is down though. We got a little too high maybe. Let's start searching down."

"Fine with me!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Hmm?" Vivian mumbled as she and Beldam watched Plenn and Thriff climb down the mountain. The brothers didn't see them, but both of the sisters got a clear view on them. "The Toad Bros caught up to us so fast? Really?"

Beldam shook her head. "They mentioned something about a fast forward. I have no clue what it is, but involves something to do with Shiver Mountain."

"There's a fast forward this leg?"

"Apparently." the elder sister shrugged.

Both sisters continued to climb more. They were now starting to get pretty high. Something caught the eye of one of the sisters.

"Vivian look!" Beldam pointed up. "See that building! THAT HAS TO BE IT! WE ARE GETTING CLOSE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Vivian sighed in relief. "So close! Just a little more Beldam and this leg will be over!"

Both of the shadow sirens started climbing more. They were near exhaustion after this leg, but the sight of the pitstop energized them. They knew they were near the end. Just a little more work and they could finally relax.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Still nothing man." Tundra sighed.

"…" Rawk groaned. "There's no way this could be faster than just a lot of driving! Come on! Let's switch tasks!"

"No, trust me! This has to be faster!" the yoshi reassured his partner.

"…" the former champion rolled his eyes.

"…fifteen minutes dude! If we can't find it then, then we will switch! But trust me, this is faster! Driving in circles to some place that isn't even on a map will take forever!" Tundra told him.

"Fine. But I really think it might be faster to do driving. So I'll give it fifteen minutes. Then we go with my idea." Rawk sighed as he continued searching his telescope. He still couldn't find anything.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Crystal Palace stood at the summit of Shiver Mountain. The insides of the building were filled with mirrors. 'Majestic' and 'Beautiful' were two words commonly associated with the building. Many archaeologists and locals loved the image of the building. Few, however, dare to make the trek up the mountain to even glimpse the building in person. The entrance to the building was originally kept secret for a long time ago and was now only recently revealed. Many fear the idea of coming there, for Bowser's henchmen, the Crystal King, took over it at one point. Still, a couple of souls dare to make the journey to see the building and are taken aback by its beauty. The Crystal Palace is truly one of the most beautiful buildings ever designed in the world.

In front of the entrance to the palace was a mat. On top of it stood a very familiar dry bones. He looked at the building and smiled. He than turned to his fellow greeter, a toad archaeologist that was dressed up for the coldest of weather. She was covered with extensive jackets and the scarf she was wearing was bigger than almost her whole body. Still, the smile she was giving was probably warm enough to melt all the snow on the mountain.

"Got to say sir, you're little race is a brilliant idea! Giving anyone the opportunity to see places like this is truly a great thing to do!" she told him with a smile. "And a million coins seems to be an awesome side reward in my opinion."

Erik laughed. "We are quite proud with the idea of the race. I love it!"

"I love it too and I've only heard about it for now! Can't wait to see it on television! Kinda wish I applied for this season with my sister! I know she'd love seeing all sorts of places..." the toad's words started to drag on at this point. "…but that's besides my point. We will apply for a later season. But for now, I see something. Two figures approaching! They wouldn't happen to be racers would they?"

Erik adjusted his view and smiled. Yep. Two racers were indeed coming.

**?**

The team arrived and landed on the pitstop. They were literally exhausted, dropping their bags to the ground and starting at Erik expectantly.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! Hope you enjoyed the little trip through the Shiver Region!" the toad laughed.

"Thanks, we did!" they replied.

"…Vivian and Beldam…you guys are team number one!" Erik told the team.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; First: 8:47 P.M.**

Vivian and Beldam cheered in excitement and gave each other a hug.

"YES!" Vivian yelled happily.

"Very good job sis!" Beldam smiled contently at the placement.

"There's more good news you know!" Erik added. As the sisters turned to him, he smiled about the reward he was giving. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you both have won an all expense paid trip for two to this lovely land, the Shiver Region! You guys will be staying at the very Fireplace Hotel in Shiver City. And in the Shiver Region, you can do many different activities such as ice skating, skiing, snowboarding, hiking, and just visiting any of the many exciting places of the region! And you can enjoy this after the race!"

"Ooh excellent! I love it here after all!" Beldam cheered.

"Winning this leg was BIG for us! This was by far the hardest leg out here! We've been running this leg for a long time and I just feel so tired! The fact that we won it is just awesome!" Vivian cheered as she thought about the leg. "That hike up the mountain nearly killed us! And the snowball fight, the constant driving, the diving in the lake for anyone that had to do it, and even the cold of this place made this leg so hard! I feel pretty good about coming in first here! I feel really good! And this really does prove to everyone that me and Beldam are true contenders! We are here to win this race, and I think today we proved to all the teams that we can win this thing!"

**Bowser Jr./Axem Pink/Misstar**

"Haha, this is fun!" Jr. laughed as he avoided another snowball as he ran over to one of the ladders. He tossed another snowball as he started going up to search for envelopes.

"Ahhh!" Pink screamed as she was running in circles from the group of koopas that were pelting her with snowballs. She ran over to a ladder and started climbing to get away from the assault only to get caught in a corner. The group all crowded the ladder and continued to pelt her. "AHH! GET AWAY YOU FREAKS!"

"…" Misstar tried to remain calm as she was getting attacked while on ladder. An incoming snowball smacked her in the face and landed in her eyes. "Ouch! Crap! This is much harder than I thought!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fifth**

Lima and Peasley pulled up at Snowman's Circle and ran over to the clue box. Bowser and Mamar sighed at the sight of the two beans while Axem Red looked like he was bout to cry.

"…calm down Red…calm down…Tundra and Rawk Hawk have to be farther behind…and besides, these two will certainly fail at this task!" he kept reassuring himself.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a fight?'" Lima read off to her prince.

"Me I guess." Peasley proclaimed.

"…are you sure my prince? I hate to remind you of what happened at Stardust Fields…but would you like me do it?" Lima asked her prince.

Peasley sighed. "…it can't be anything like that task…besides, I've learned from my mistakes. If it's too physical, than so be it! I just have to take it with a positive attitude! But you shouldn't be doing anything I can't do! That'd be hard on you!"

Lima scoffed. "I'm just as physically strong as anyone out here! You have to admit I'm very good for someone my age."

Peasley laughed. "Yes you are Lima. But still, I can do this! Trust me!"

The prince read the clue and nodded in understanding. He looked over to the bumpty on the side of the field, who motioned for him to come over. Peasley nodded and followed him to the field.

**Peasley/Bowser Jr./Axem Pink/Misstar**

"HOLY CRAP!" Peasley's eyes widened when he saw the snowball fight. "This looks intense! And it would be probably fun as crap if it wasn't for the race!"

The prince ran out to the field and the second he showed up, he was immediately bombarded on all sides with snowballs. Peasley shrugged if off with a laugh, but was soon headfirst in the snow once a couple of more snowballs went his way.

"…okay this sucks." he groaned as he started to get up. He tried to find the nearest ladder, which was much harder to do with snowballs clouding your vision.

"Whoa!" Jr. gasped as he nearly fell off his ladder after a snowball hit him. "Not fair!" he hopped off and picked up snowballs and started chucking them back. "How do you like it back?"

All those surrounding Jr. started backing off once he started his barrage. The little koopa smiled at his work before going back up and searching for the clue.

"UGH! STOP IT!" Pink sobbed as she was continuously pelted while on her ladder. "I CAN'T EVEN SEE IF I'M LOOKING AT THE RIGHT ENVELOPES ARE NOT! YOU PEOPLE ALL SUCK! AND RED SUCKS THE MOST! I HATE YOU AXEM RED!"

Misstar remained quiet. She had to be as focused as possible to find the clue among this chaos. Her attitude helped her to spot all the fake envelopes. Her determination also helped her notice the clue that had the words "the Amazing Race" on it.

"Is this it?" she mumbled to herself as she pulled it off. She looked it and smiled. "YES IT IS! WOOHOO!"

The star spirit ran off the field, still being bombarded with snowballs. She didn't care anymore, she was done! She got off the field, away from the fight, and to her partner.

"…crap! Jr., where are you?" Bowser groaned.

"…PINK! HURRY!" Red started to hyperventilate.

"…hmm…" Lima didn't say much. She only hoped Peasley would hurry.

"YAY! WAY TO GO MISSTAR!" Mamar cheered as she gave her partner a warm hug.

"Thank you!" Misstar cheered as she opened the clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Misstar read.

"By foot?" Mamar gulped. "Let's get started I guess. Pitstop is here after all!"

Misstar nodded as she and her friend turned around and ran to Shiver Mountain. They started the climb up the mountain and hoped to finish it as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The two brothers climbed down the mountain significantly and were now halfway or so. The two continued their search for the cave when Thriff noticed a hole that appeared to be hidden in the mountain.

"Hmm? Plenn, check this out!" he called to his brother.

The Rougeport shopkeeper came over and saw the hole. It was big enough for someone to climb in, even someone as big as Bowser.

"Perhaps this is it?" Plenn asked.

The two toads went in and were filled with two reactions: happiness and cold! The hole led them to a cave that was filled with various jewels and gems. The cave was also decorated with the Amazing Race logo on the side. The cave, however, was freezing! It was much colder than the outside temperature! The temperature in here rivaled that of the frozen lake in Shiver City! A ninji sat in a corner by the entrance and smiled at the two.

"Welcome to Shiver Cave! You both here for the race?" he asked the two. Both responded with shivers and nods. "Splendid! You're fifteen minutes start now!"

Plenn and Thriff looked at each other as if they were mad. Fifteen minutes in here? Really? But they both knew they had to stay in here. It was the only way to make it through with the race.

"That cave was just…just…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed at the very thought of the place. "It was freezing! And I didn't feel too good in there…fifteen minutes seemed like utter heck to me! But Thriff and I knew we had to do it! We spend all our time looking for that place! We no longer had time to go do the tasks of the leg! If we didn't do the fast forward, we were out. So we had to suck it up!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"It's almost been fifteen minutes Tundra…" Rawk sighed. "…you ready to go my way and try the other detour? I'm sure it's easier! Trust me man!"

Tundra wouldn't give up. This task had to be easier than all that driving!

"…" he continued looking in his telescope. He thought he saw something in the corner of his eye in this telescope. He scanned it and there it was! The yoshi was smirking. "Hey! Come check this out!"

The ninji ran over and looked in his telescope. He smiled.

"Yep!" was the response. "Right spot! Good work! Here's the clue!"

"YES!" Tundra was grinning. "See Rawk! This was faster!"

"Eh…you're probably right. I'll admit it." Rawk sighed. He was soon smiling though, as Tundra ran over to read the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way to the Snowman's Circle where you will find your next clue!'" the yoshi read.

"Snowman's Circle? Well come on! We have to hurry and make up ground!" the former champion declared.

Tundra nodded in agreement. Both fighters sprinted their way out of the tower and got in their car. They were gone in mere seconds. The two clearly wanted to make up for the time they lost at the yield.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh my!" Mamar gasped as she stopped her hike to breathe in air. She than proceeded to follow Misstar again. "This really is exhausting!"

"The mountain is huge!" Misstar agreed, her voice dragging a bit. "How Mario was able to climb this thing, I will never know!"

"Well he is Mario after all!" Mamar laughed a little. "We just need to take a page from his book!"

"Mm I agree! We just need to find this book!"

The girls laughed as they continued their hike. They may be tired from it, but they were laughing and enjoying it.

**Bowser Jr./Axem Pink/Peasley**

"…ugh where is the stupid clue?" Jr. complained as he couldn't find the clue in the envelopes he was searching for.

At that moment, a star kid nearby decided to toss a snowball directly at the young koopa. Jr. turned around and glared at the kid. The star kid, not to used to such an intense glare, freaked out and ran over to his friends.

"That's right kid! I'm busy now, so you all stop pelting me! Or I'll come after you!" Jr. spat out as he continued looking.

"Ah! Cold!" Peasley winced as another snowball made direct contact with his face. Another one followed behind. "Ah! More cold!"

The prince had finally found a ladder he was looking for, but he did not enjoy being put in a corner. A group of bumpties took advantage of him being on the ladder and started chucking more snowballs at him.

"…ugh! How am I supposed to search here?" Peasley mumbled to himself as he tried to look in the envelopes. Another snowball made direct contact with him, this time his mouth. "…blah!" he spat out snow. "I really, really don't like this."

"AHHH STOP IT!" Pink roared again as more snowballs hit her.

The snowballs didn't stop coming at her. She couldn't see anything. She accidentally panicked, falling off the ladder, pulling out three envelopes with her.

"Ouch…" she groaned as she got up. "THAT REALLY HURT!"

The Axem Ranger proceeded to look at the three envelopes she accidentally took down with her. The first two had nothing on them and were useless. The third, however, had words on it. Pink looked at it and smiled once she read "The Amazing Race."

"YES! I'M DONE WITH THIS EVIL TASK!" she screamed in excitement as she ran back. She ran off the field, avoiding as many snowballs as possible, and got to her partner.

"YES! IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN TIME! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Red yelled to her.

"SHUT UP RED! YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH THAT HECK! YOU CAN GO DIE!" Pink spat out to him.

"THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT BAD! YOU ARE JUST WHINING FOR NO REASON!"

"RED, WILL YOU SHUT UP! AND SHUT UP MORE, I'M ABOUT TO READ THE CLUE!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; currently in Third**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Axem Pink read.

"PITSTOP YES! THIS LEG IS FINALLY OVER!" Red screamed in excitement. "COME ON PINK! LET'S HURRY UP AND END THIS CRAP LEG!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!'

The Axem Rangers ran towards the mountain and immediately started the climb. They hoped to get to the pitstop as fast as they could. They did not want to be slowed down by the penalty they would have to face.

**Bowser Jr./Peasley**

"…why aren't there any clues here?" Jr. groaned as he got off his ladder. He was then hit in the head by another snowball. "WHOEVER THREW THAT, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD NOW! SO IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT, I SWEAR YOU WILL GET MORE THAN JUST ONE SNOWBALL COMING YOUR WAY!"

"…mommy!" the koopa that tossed it freaked out and ran off.

"Ugh! Maybe it's easier at another ladder." Jr. mumbled as he started running, getting hit by more snowballs to another ladder.

Peasley sighed to himself as he continued his attempts to look. It was getting consistently harder, as more people started crowding him and pelting him with snowballs.

"…Ah!" the prince gasped as all the hits knocked him off the ladder. He landed headfirst into a pile of snow. "…ouch…."

"I've been part of a couple of snowball fights before. I don't like snow and I don't like the cold, but snowball fights were always fun. But this one was something completely different than any I've ever seen." Peasley sighed as he thought back on the snowball fight in the field. "It was just utter chaos. And not the good kind of chaos! There was just so much going on, it was impossible to see! You really couldn't get a good look for clues. Your vision would always be clouded by snow. This was just crazy!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Ahh! Mamar look!" Misstar was grinning as she pointed to the building that was now in plain sight. "We are almost there! There it is! That has to be it!"

"Phew! Almost done girl! We did it!" Mamar stated with a smile.

Both star spirits continued their climb up Shiver Mountain. They were so close! They could see the pitstop and nothing was going to stop them from reaching it soon.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"…RED HOW MUCH MORE WALKING!" Pink moaned as she slipped and fell down headfirst onto the cold, rocky ground of the path they were on.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET IT OVER WITH!" Red roared back.

"RED I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

**Bowser Jr./Peasley**

"Finally!" Jr. squealed as he made his way to the new ladder. He had been attacked from all directions by snowballs, which slowed him down consistently. The young koopa was happy to finally be at a ladder.

"Time to find the clue!" he proclaimed as he started to climb it up. He then continued his search for the clue.

"Hmm?" Peasley mumbled to himself as he looked at the recent envelope he grabbed. He saw something on it. He looked at it and smiled. "The Amazing Race" was on it!

"YES! I'm done!" the bean laughed as he jumped off the ladder and started off the field. He proceeded to avoid all snowballs coming his way as he got out of the fight and to his partner.

"…" Bowser groaned as Peasley came off.

"Excellent work my prince! Well done!" Lima cheered as she gave Peasley a hug.

"Thanks Lima!" he laughed as he opened up the clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Peasley read.

"On foot? Up this mountain?" Lima gasped. She didn't like the idea of her prince getting injured or tired from a strenuous climb like this.

"Yep! So let's get this thing started!" Peasley proclaimed as he led the way. Lima followed behind, keeping an eye on the prince.

Both beans started up the mountain. While Lima was indeed worried about Peasley's safety, she realized they had to go up the mountain. They had to so they could get to the pitstop. Both started to climb to reach that pitstop.

**?**

Erik watched as the next team came around the corner. They ran over to the mat and dropped their bags. They looked at him, waiting to here his words.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace!" the toad archaeologist greeted. "Hope you had fun on the little trek through the Shiver Region!"

"We did, thank you!"

"It was cold, but we enjoyed it a lot! Thanks!"

Erik smiled at the team. "Misstar and Mamar, you are team number two!" he finally stated.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Second; 9:29 P.M.**

"Woohoo!" Misstar and Mamar cheered in unison as they gave each other a hug.

"You two checked in second to last at the fake pitstop. Look at you two, making it up to second place at the real pitstop!" Erik commented with a smile.

"Haha, it wasn't easy, trust me! This leg has been hard! But it was a good run I think!" Mamar laughed.

"I agree! And I'm really proud of our placement here! And I think it can only go up from here!" Misstar nodded in agreement. "Remember that Erik! We are aiming for nothing but first place come next leg!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…ACHOO!" Plenn groaned. He and Thriff were shivering extensively as they sat in the cave. Every second felt like minutes, every minute felt like hours.

"…and your fifteen minutes are up!" the ninji told them. "Enjoy the cold?"

"…" Thriff glared at the ninji miner while Plenn merely started coughing.

"That was the expected response." the ninji laughed as he took out the fast forward. "Congrats on finding this place, congrats for taking the cold, and well…here you go!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fifth**

"'Congratulations, you have won the fast forward. Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Thriff read aloud.

_Having won the Fast Forward, Plenn and Thriff may now skip all following tasks and head directly to the pit stop, the Crystal Palace, a beautifully designed building located at the summit of the Shiver Mountain._

"Phew! We are done!" Plenn smiled as he and Thriff crawled their way out of the cave. Once they got out, they found themselves back in the normal temperature. Despite it still being freezing, they were both relieved. "…I never thought I'd feel warm here…ACHOO!"

"Me neither!" Thriff laughed. "But come on! Crystal Palace, that has to be around where we when we got so high up on the mountain! Let's get going!"

With those words, the Toad Bros started the climb up the mountain. They were already half way up, and they had made near the top before. Both were excited and ready to finally make it to the end of the leg.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

"Red, are we getting anywhere nearer?" Pink asked her partner, hoping for a good answer.

"I DON"T KNOW!" he retorted. "STOP ASKING ME THAT! WE WILL KNOW WHEN WE GET THERE!"

"Gosh, I WAS JUST ASKING!"

"WELL YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FORQUITE SOME TIME NOW! JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT TILL WE GET THERE!

Pink rolled her eyes as they continued up. They were indeed getting higher on the mountain. They just hoped they were getting high enough to see the palace soon.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

Bowser had wide eyes when he noticed the fighters were pulling into the circle.

"…Jr.! Please hurry!" Bowser roared, fire escaping his breath.

"Dude, look!" Tundra was excited. "We caught up man! We caught up!"

"YES!" Rawk beamed as he and Tundra opened up the clue box. The former champ took out the clue and read it for the team. "Roadblock! 'Who is ready for a fight?'"

"You did the last two, so I'll go ahead this time." Tundra stated, cracking his knuckles. He took the clue and proceeded to read the information about the task.

"So you're coming to the field?" the bumpty to the side asked the yoshi. The fighters turned to him and Tundra nodded. The bumpty started walking off, motioning for Tundra to follow. He did just that, hoping to get the roadblock done with fast.

**Tundra/Bowser Jr.**

"…dang…this looks pretty crazy!" Tundra whistled as he saw the snowball fight.

The yoshi ran out into the field. He got pretty far before he was noticed, but he was eventually seen by those participating. As soon as he was, he was bombarded. The fighter proceeded to fall to the ground and land in snow.

"…crap…" he sighed as he got up and started to run. He was pelted again on his way to the nearest ladder.

"Hey!" Jr. whined as a nearby star kid threw snowballs at him. The kid's balls missed but they hit all the envelopes and accidentally knocked down a couple. "Not fair! I have to see those!"

Jr. got down to the ground and started to scan all the envelopes that fell to the ground. The first one the young koopa picked up surprised him. It had "The Amazing Race" written on it. The young koopa started to grin.

"WOW! THAT'S SOME LUCK! THIS IS GREAT!" he squealed as he started to run back. The young koopa was bombarded with snowballs on his way out, and he tripped along the way, but he was able to make it off the field and to his father.

"PAPA! THAT WAS SO CRAP! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!" Jr. cried to his dad, handing over the clue.

Bowser sighed. He was pretty frustrated that it took his son so long, but he wasn't going to show that. Jr. was already upset by it. The koopa king didn't want to make him feel any worse. "It's alright Jr.! You're done and that's all that matters! Good work!"

Jr. stopped crying, realizing his dad wasn't mad at him. He started to smile, and immediately perked up when his dad opened up the clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Bowser read.

"Ooh! That sounds exciting!" Jr. squealed. "Come on papa! Let's run up and kick butt!"

The father and son ran off to the mountain and immediately started up the path. They hoped to get to the pitstop as fast as they could. Rawk Hawk stood and watched as the two koopas disappeared from his view. He proceeded to frown.

"And we just caught up to a team…this does NOT rawk!"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink/Plenn and Thriff**

"RED LOOK!" Pink screamed when she saw the Crystal Palace from a distance. She and Red were getting higher and were almost there. "THERE IT IS! THAT HAS TO BE IT!"

"I SEE IT PINK! BE QUIET AND LET'S HURRY UP THER!" Red fired at her.

The two Axem Rangers started hurrying up the mountain. They needed to get their fast. They didn't want their penalty to hurt them.

"…oh?" Thriff mumbled to himself with a laugh. The two brothers heard the rangers and saw they were catching up. "How do you think they'll respond when we get to the pitstop?"

Plenn gave off some sort of cough, sneeze, and laugh combination. "They'll freak out! So let's hurry!"

The two brothers followed quickly behind the rangers. They knew they were close to the pitstop as well. They knew that the leg was near its end.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Oh geez, this is hard." Peasley sighed as he stopped his climb. He looked behind him and noticed his advisor was lagging as well. "How you doing Lima? Need a break?"

"I'm fine my prince! But we might need to take one for you! You look exhausted!" she stated back to him, breathing heavily.

"I don't need a break!" he told her. "And we really don't have time to take one, now that I think about it!"

The Beanbean Prince walked back to Lima and took some of her bags.

"Ooh! This is heavy!" he groaned as he started back up the path.

"My prince? What do you think are you doing!" Lima fired at him. "I can carry my own bags!"

"You look horribly tired Lima! So I'll carry some of your load! We can't really take a break, so lightening your load should help you a little at least!"

"I'm fine my prince! Now you get back here and give me my bag back! I don't want you getting injured carrying my stuff!" the advisor stated as she ran up to the prince. Peasley refused to give it up.

"…fine. Just take it." Lima sighed.

"…I will admit, I was kinda relieved when Peasley took one of my bags away. He took the heaviest one and it made it easier to carry on with the trek up the mountain." Lima admitted with a sigh. "But I really don't like it! It is heavy, and so are Peasley's bags! I don't want him carrying any extra weight! That could hurt his back! It's hard watching over the prince if he does things that could hurt him! And I'd hate to see him get hurt…he's my prince after all…and someone like family to me…and I don't want to see him hurt…"

**Tundra**

The white yoshi sighed as he looked through all the envelopes on one of the ladders.

"…no luck…just great…just what I needed…" Tundra rolled his eyes.

At that moment, a snowball pelted him and almost knocked him off the ladder.

"…and that's just what I needed…" he groaned as he continued looking through the envelopes. "This is much harder than I thought it'd be…"

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

The two Axem Rangers ran up to the mat on the Crystal Palace. They looked Erik in the eyes, having an idea what he was going to say.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! Hope you enjoyed the lovely Shiver Region!" the toad greeted.

"Thanks." Pink replied. Red said nothing.

"Axem Red and Axem Pink, you are the third team to arrive!" Erik informed them. "However, because you two are marked for elimination, you must wait thirty minutes before I can check you in."

Red and Pink nodded understandingly as they walked off the mat and waited to the side.

"Eh we'll be fine. We have to be!" Red informed him. Pink nodded in agreement.

**?**

Seconds after Red and Pink arrived, another team came. They ran past Red and Pink stepped onto the mat.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where did YOU TWO come from?" Red roared in panic.

"…oh crap…oh crap…" Pink repeated to herself.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! Hope you two had fun on your adventure through the Shiver Region!" the toad greeted the team with a smile.

"Thank you!" they both responded.

"Well Plenn and Thriff, you are team number three!" Erik informed them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third; 9:40 P.M.**

"Heh, nice! Still in it bro!" Thriff smirked as he gave his brother a high five. Plenn returned with a grin and a sneeze.

"Plenn?" Erik started. "Are you sick? You didn't look too good at the first pitstop, but you look miserable here!"

"I'm fine." Plenn coughed. "Just a little cold. I'll be fine!"

The two brothers walked off. The rangers were left alone.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Penalty Time: 29 Minutes, Thirty Seconds

"…this might not be good…" Red mumbled to himself. "…whatever, Tundra and Rawk Hawk have to behind at least! They were yielded by us after all! They have to be far behind!"

Pink nodded in agreement. That's what she hoped for at least. That's what they could only hope for.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"This isn't too bad right Jr.?" Bowser asked his son as they continued to climb up the mountain. "This is actually pretty fun! Gotta say, this would be a crazy place to camp at!...if it wasn't so cold, I'd love to!"

Jr. nodded in agreement. "This is pretty fun actually!"

The koopas continued their march up the mountain. They were both making great time and hoped to get to the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Oh gosh…" Peasley smiled as the Crystal Palace appeared in his view. "Look Lima! Almost there! Almost!"

His advisor smiled. "Finally! Just a little more Peasley and we're there!"

The two beans were energized at the sight of the pitstop. They continued going up at a good speed. They had to hurry! They needed to get that palace as fast as they could!

**Tundra**

"…" the yoshi sighed as he continued his search on the ladder. There was nothing. No clue.

"…perhaps I need to try a different one." he mumbled to himself. The Glitz Pit fighter jumped off the ladder and sprinted his way to the next ladder. He avoided nearly all snowballs as he made his way up the next ladder.

"I have to find a clue!...I have to find it fast!" Tundra pleaded to himself as he continued his search.

**?**

The Axem Rangers groaned as they saw the next team come running in. They ran up to the mat, dropping all their bags. The two looked at the greeter and Erik with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! Beautiful isn't it?" the toad laughed as she admired the building behind her. "Hope you had fun on your adventure through the lovely Shiver Region!"

"Thanks! We did!" the two replied.

"Lima and Peasley…" Erik started. "…you are team number four!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fourth; 9:46 P.M.**

"Fourth place? We'll definitely take it!" Peasley cheered as he gave his advisor a high five.

"I'll take it as well! Good job my prince!" Lima stated.

**Tundra**

"Come on…come on…" Tundra mumbled to himself as he continued his search for the clue. He pulled out another envelope and looked it. A snowball hit him directly in the eyes at that moment.

"AH! YOU SUCK!" the yoshi groaned as he wiped the snow from his eyes so he could see.

The fighter proceeded to look at his envelope and his eyes widened. He made sure he wasn't seeing anything by rubbing them again. He was than grinning. The yoshi proceeded to run away from the field, holding onto his clue, the one that read "The Amazing Race."

"Yo Rawk! I'm here!" Tundra hollered to his partner.

"Phew!" Rawk sighed in relief at the sight of his partner.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"'Make your way up Shiver Mountain by foot to the next pitstop, the Crystal Palace!'" Tundra read aloud.

"On foot? This is just what we needed!" Rawk cheered. "Dude, we have to sprint up this mountain! And I mean sprint! Perhaps someone had a hard time climbing. Or maybe the rangers are still waiting out their penalty? I don't…but…We can TOTALLY pass someone!"

Tundra nodded in agreement. "We have to go super fast though! So let's start!"

With those words, the fighters were gone. Both started sprinting at the mountain and started going up. They needed speed for this. The two did not want to go home here. It was time for some real running.

**?**

A couple of minutes after the beans checked in, another team strolled in. Red and Pink really were getting nervous as the next team checked in to the pitstop.

"Hey! Welcome to the Crystal Palace! And the Shiver Region! Hope you enjoyed!" the toad greeted the two.

"…thanks." they both said in bored tones. They didn't really care what she had to say. All that mattered was what the dry bones would reveal.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you are team number five!" Erik announced to them.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Fifth; 9:54 P.M.**

Bowser's jaw dropped while Jr. merely groaned. They both knew the placement wasn't going to be nearly as good as it was at the fake pitstop, but they were not prepared to hear officially how they did on this leg.

"…I CALLED IT! This leg was awful! I can't believe we dropped from first to FRICKIN FIFTH! STUPID DOUBLE LEG!" Bowser roared, not hiding his disappointment.

"THIS STINKS!" Jr. groaned.

"…you know what really stinks…" Red mumbled to himself. "…that you guys checked in before our penalty ran up…"

"We're going to be fine Red…we have to be…" Pink stated. "…fighters are still no where to be seen…they weren't at the roadblock when we were…and they have to climb all the way up here…we will be fine."

"…you're right…" Red nodded.

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Penalty Time: Sixteen Minutes, Forty-nine Seconds

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters weren't saying anything on the way up the mountain. Would be a distraction. They sprinted and climbed up the mountain with great speed.

"…holy crap!" a toad hiker noticed. He was sitting on top of cliff when he noticed the two fighters sprinting. "Those two are going up fast! If they keep up that speed, they'll make it to the top in no time! My word!"

Soon the fighters vanished from his view. They continued going up at that speed. They were determined to make it to the pitstop before someone!

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Penalty Time: Seven Minutes, Twenty-four Seconds

Red was consistently pacing back and forth to the side of the mat. He was getting nervous as time kept going.

"…Red please stop that…" Pink pleaded. "You're making more nervous…"

"…" Red didn't say anything. He didn't want to. He just kept pacing.

"…Red…please…"

"…" he kept up the pacing.

"YO RED! STOP IT!"

"MAKE ME! I'M TRYING TO CALM MYSELF DOWN!"

"WELL YOUR ATTEMPTS AREN'T WORKING! AND THEY ARE MAKING ME MORE NERVOUS!"

"WELL TOO BAD! AND YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY AREN'T WORKING! THEY ACTUALLY ARE SO SHUT UP!"

"…are they like this all the time?" the toad rolled her eyes as she asked Erik the question.

"Oh you have no idea." the dry bones sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"THERE IT IS!" Rawk shouted at the top of his lungs. They saw it! The Crystal Palace was in clear view.

"Yes! Almost there!" Tundra roared in excitement.

With those words, Rawk Hawk fell down, causing Tundra to trip.

"…crap…cramp…" Rawk groaned as he got up and continued running. He wasn't nearly as fast as he was earlier.

"…oh shoot…Rawk you okay?" Tundra asked.

"I'm fine…just a cramp in my side…AT THE WORST TIME POSSIBLE! THIS DOES NOT RAWK!"

Tundra sighed. "Would it help if I took your bags or something?"

Rawk immediately dropped his bags. Tundra ran over and picked them up. The weight really wasn't too much a factor for the yoshi. He was already tired.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Rawk stated.

The fighters kept moving forward to the pitstop. They were still going fast, but not nearly as fast as before. They just hoped that they were still going fast enough to not get last.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

Axem Red and Axem Pink: Penalty Time: Three Minutes, Five Seconds

"Okay…three more minutes…no way they can catch up…there is no way…" Red calmed himself down. He seemed relatively normal now.

"…" Pink nodded in agreement. "…perhaps this was for the best, yielding them…looks like we got them out?"

Red nodded. He was relatively quiet though. Perhaps he wasn't normal. He still looked nervous.

"…" Pink was too. Both rangers were going to be nervous until time ran out. Until three minutes passed.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**?/?**

Red watched as the timer went down. It was now coming down to seconds.

"We are saved Pink! Just thirty seconds!" Red cheered as he watched his clock.

"…phew…" Pink sighed in relief.

Both rangers watched. They started to count the seconds. Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven. Twenty-six…

"…COME ON MAN!"

"…huh?" Pink and Red turned around. They were mortified at the sight. "…no…there's no way…NOOOOO!"

The fighters were running in. Tundra seemed to have his back hurting and Rawk was clutching his side but they were still running at a good speed. They landed on the mat as fast as they could. The question was though, were they fast enough?

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! And the Shiver Region! Hope you two had fun on your journey!" the toad greeted.

"…thanks…" the fighters were able to finally say. Both of them were out of breath and had trouble saying that word.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you guys are the last team to arrive." Erik admitted.

"…" the look of disappointment on Tundra and Rawk's faces was evident.

"…we had a good run though…it was fun while it lasted..." Tundra sighed. Rawk nodded in agreement.

"…however…" Erik started. The fighters immediately perked up. "…Axem Red and Axem Pink were marked for elimination this week. They had to wait thirty minutes once they got here before they could be checked in to the pitstop. And they have waited twenty-nine minutes and fifty-three seconds. As a result, Tundra and Rawk Hawk, you are team number six!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Sixth; 10:08 P.M.**

Both of the fighter's eyes widened. The faces they had now carried large grins. Suddenly, the two fighters obtained some sort of energy, for they ran and gave each other a high five and a hug!

"HOLY CRAP! WE ARE STILL IN IT! UNBELIEVABLE!" Rawk roared.

"Oh my gosh…just…wow…THANK YOU!" Tundra fell to the ground. He was clearly both exhausted and excited.

The fighters picked themselves up and turned around. As happy as they were, they did feel bad when they saw the Rangers look over, clearly angry and upset. The two fighters walked off, to let them get checked in.

"…I can now check you in guys…Axem Red and Axem Pink, you are the last team to arrive."

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; Last Place; 10:09 P.M.**

"…just seconds…" Red mumbled to himself.

"…this sucks!" Pink sobbed.

"…and I am very sorry to tell you have both been eliminated from the race." Erik told them.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers**

**Finishing Place: 7th (ELIMINATED)**

"…funny, I thought this was our strongest leg. We didn't find nearly as much as we normally do until the end of this leg. It's…weird." Red admitted. "…this really does suck!"

"…" Pink had tears in her eyes.

"OH STOP CRYING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE FOR THE RACE UNTIL ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH!"

"RED, SHUT THE HECK UP! I DID TOO CARE FOR THE RACE! AND QUITE FRANKLY, I THINK I WANNA STAY IN IT MORE THAN YOU DO!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT! SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"…not much else to say…the race was awesome and I loved it. Pink made it hard to go through but…it was still a good time." Axem Red admitted to the cameras. He was still upset though about his elimination, as he was gritting his teeth through the interview. "…in the end, nothing's changed. Pink and I still feel the same way about each other. And we are going back to the rest of the rangers…hopefully we did the Axem Rangers proud…I know I did but I wonder what Pink did to our reputation…but more so than anything…I just wish we could have stayed a little longer in…"

"…I think the race helped me…I don't feel nearly as spoiled as I think I was…I feel stronger…I feel like I'm more powerful…" Axem Pink sobbed. "Red…we fight a lot but…I don't think it would have felt the same way if I did it with someone I get along with better. I think this really helped me do it with him. I think I'm stronger now. And I can honestly say, this experience was the best thing that I've ever done …"

Red and Pink left the mat, still fighting amongst one another. They clearly had their differences and they fought more than any other team. Still, they walked off together. They also ran the race together, a testament to their teamwork. It will forever remain a memory that they shared together, a memory as strong and real as the Shiver Mountain!

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams are amazed as they gaze out to their next destination, the industrial city of Pipeline Central!  
_

"Oh my…" Misstar noted to herself. "…the sky doesn't look to good…I can't even see the sun very well…"

"So many warp pipes! Good lord!" Beldam mumbled to herself.

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk face problems as they try and navigate the roads._

"Unbelievable!" Tundra started laughing to himself, trying to make himself feel better. "I honestly have no clue where the heck we are going!"

"…this sucks! I hate this city!" Rawk groaned from the back. "…this is worse than Marrymore!"

_And teams get intimidated as they face off against professional soccer players!_

The koopa smirked as he ran down the field with great speed. The soccer ball never drifted too far from him. In a matter of seconds, he was down by the goal and he shot the ball in. The goalie had no chance to block it. The koopa had already made the point!

"…well crap…" Vivian mumbled to herself. "This is going to be much harder than it seemed…and it already seemed impossible!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

RANDOM FACT: The roadblock in the second half of this leg was based off a roadblock in season thirteen of the real Amazing Race! It was based off the Holi Festival roadblock that occurred in leg seven!


	11. Leg 9: Panic at the Pipeline

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. At all. Definitely not Mario or the Amazing Race. I need to work on this…these sound like nice things to own and I'd like to have something…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promised myself I'd write faster! I honestly did! Why this took so long, I will never know. Sorry for the wait people! Hope the leg is worth it! At least it wasn't a year wait, like I did once before :( Sorry about that one too…ugh…school needs to die. It's killing all my free time…oh and the SATs and ACTs can go die too…but I want rant to you guys! At least, not about this! Anywho, review time!**

**Champ 15: Haha, it was one of my favorite roadblocks! I rewatched season 13 so I could accurately depict it! Glad it came off right! Although painted snowballs…that'd be interesting to do. Hmm…idea possibly for a later season? Anyway, I'm glad you liked last leg! Hope this one is just as good! :)**

**Princess Toady: Thanks! Just finished it lol :) And yay new year…2011…it feels weird! Not gonna lie…it does. But it's going good so far, so I don't care! Anyway, I always enjoy reading your reviews, your opinions, and predictions on the race. They really intrigue me! I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this leg? Hope it's as satisfactory as previous ones! :)**

**Ice Empoleon: Haha, I don't mind the long reviews! I like them a lot, so it's okay! And yeah, of course I'll respond! I try and respond to every review! You guys help me a lot with them! I'm glad you all enjoy the story! :) Your opinions on the story also interest me. I like reading them a lot. I'm glad to see you like the character development. I think everything is going smoothly with it. It's certainly helping me with it I think! And…ah. I didn't notice that. That was a mistake on my part. Rangers are supposed to be at 10:10. That was a mistake. I'll fix that in a little bit when I get some time to do so! Thanks for pointing that out! And also…you guessed the teams! The two teams I am bringing back…eh I'll just say it. Hope you all look forward to seeing Axem Green and Axem Black race against Luigi and Daisy and against ten teams you all wanted in! But yes, thanks for the review and for enjoying the story! Hope you like this leg as much as previous ones! :)**

**The Bowser Monster: I had a lot of fun writing the snowball fight. It was just…so much chaos! And I loved each and every second of it! And I am going to miss them too…it felt weird not having them around. But their arguing, which is what made them fun, is what got them out, so yeah. I'm glad you like the story and hope you enjoy this leg too!**

**Don Pianta: OMG****Caramelldansens! Yes! Epic dance is epic! :D Haha, yeah the Rangers are gone. A lot of people might be happy about that too lol. Hope you like this leg too! Hope its as good as previous ones :)**

**Mixed Addict: Really? I successfully create suspense? Yay! :D Thanks! I'm glad you liked the leg so much! Hope this one is just as good! And yeah, the changes have been radical. Each team, just like in the show, can have a good and bad leg, and it can nearly kill them or bring them up to the front. Hmm…interesting opinions. I like reading yours too! Hope you enjoy this leg as much as you did the last one! :)**

**NOTICE: I fixed leg five. Italics are no longer abused as much. I don't know why they were like that, cause it was fine on my main computer :/ Either way, it's done, if you all had troubles reading it, you can read it now and it is fine!**

**Now…enough rambling. On to the leg! Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Seven teams arrived at Mayor Penguin's house in the freezing Shiver City. Upon arrival however, they found out they were tricked! _

"…this isn't the actual pitstop and you both are still racing. And I have your next clue right here!"

_The eighth leg of the race continued, as teams went around to the other frozen sections of the Shiver Region. Along the way, the second yield appeared! The Axem Rangers saw it unused and took advantage of it!_

"YES!" Red roared in excitement. "Not only were we not yielded, but we can use it now!"

_The two fought over who to yield, but in the end, Axem Red decided for the team! He took the picture of Tundra and Rawk Hawk and placed it up, yielding them._

"NO! TRUST ME, WE GET RID OF THE BIGGEST THREATS IN THE GAME IF THIS WORKS OUT, AND I KNOW IT WILL!" Red roared at pink..

"Great! Just great!" Tundra rolled his eyes.

_At the detour, the Axem Rangers and Vivian and Beldam took the time to find the Shiver Arena and escort aspiring musicians to a performance. _

"YO!" Red yelled, interrupting her mid song. "Are you done yet? I'm pretty sure I have to give you a ride!"

The toad stopped, completely startled at the Ranger's outburst. She looked over at Red and Pink at the door and sighed. "I kinda needed the practice…but if you guys are my ride, can't complain that you all are driving me. Alright, let's head out then."

"There it is! That's your park right?" Beldam asked the bassist as she looked at where the three just arrived.

"I see my guys!" the bassist laughed as he pointed to a couple of koopas that were waiting. "Looks like this is the place! Thanks! Sit back, watch the show, and you'll get your reward!"

_Other teams opted to find a falling star in the night sky above the Shiver Region._

"…find anything yet Jr.?" Bowser asked his son.

"…nuh uh." Jr. sighed as he continued searching in one telescope.

"…this is so STUPID! COME ON! IT SHOULD NOT BE THIS HARD TO FIND ONE FALLING STAR!"

_Plenn and Thriff, however, chose to go for a cold fast forward. _

"That cave was just…just…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed at the very thought of the place. "It was freezing! And I didn't feel too good in there…fifteen minutes seemed like utter heck to me!"

_Nearly all teams had trouble upon arriving at the chaotic roadblock as they started searching for their clue during a snowball fight._

"Ahh!" Pink cried out in panic as she was fired upon in all directions and knocked to the ground. "THIS SUCKS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS RED!"

"…ugh where is the stupid clue?" Jr. complained as he couldn't find the clue in the envelopes he was searching for.

"…Ah!" the prince gasped as all the hits knocked him off the ladder. He landed headfirst into a pile of snow. "…ouch…."

_After the roadblock, teams had to begin an arduous climb up Shiver Mountain to their true pitstop, the Crystal Palace! Vivian and Beldam kept a lead over the other teams and were rewarded with their second consecutive first place finish!_

Vivian and Beldam cheered in excitement and gave each other a hug.

_Axem Red and Axem Pink checked in third, but due to being marked for elimination, had to wait thirty minutes before being checked in._

Red and Pink nodded understandingly as they walked off the mat and waited to the side.

"Eh we'll be fine. We have to be!" Red informed him. Pink nodded in agreement.

_This gave other teams that were behind the ability to catch up and pass them. Yielded team Tundra and Rawk Hawk put forth a great effort through the leg and were awarded for it, as they barely made it in!_

Both of the fighter's eyes widened. The faces they had now carried large grins. Suddenly, the two fighters obtained some sort of energy, for they ran and gave each other a high five and a hug!

_Red and Pink, however, received no such luck. They finally faced their elimination._

"…just seconds…" Red mumbled to himself.

"…this sucks!" Pink sobbed.

**Shadow Sirens Reach First Place; Axem Rangers Halted by the Blizzard**

_Six teams remain! Who will be eliminated next?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is the Shiver Region! Known as the coldest area in the Mushroom Kingdom, temperatures remain consistently low and snow and ice stay all year! Still, the locals of the area have some of the warmest hearts you would find anywhere! Not many tourists come visiting the Shiver Region, but the ones that do are enamored by the beauty of the land and warmness of its people! Archeologists and adventurers have taken a strong liking to Shiver Mountain, and the Crystal Palace at the summit! This beautiful shrine, which was once taken over by the evil Crystal King, was the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_Can Vivian and Beldam, after winning two first place finishes, keep up their good work and stay strong in the race? Will Bowser and Bowser Jr. lose to their tempers and fall behind? And can Tundra and Rawk Hawk, no longer facing the yield, be able to get themselves out of last place?_

_Vivian and Beldam, who arrived first at 8:47 P.M…_

"YES!" Vivian yelled happily.

"Very good job sis!" Beldam smiled contently at the placement.

_Will depart, at 8:47 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Morning was now present and the sun filled the sky instead of stars. That did not change the majestic beauty of the Crystal Palace. Rather, it reflected the sunlight and seemed even more beautiful than before! The building was certainly something to marvel at, no matter the time of day. Today, however, people would not be gazing at the Crystal Palace! Right in front of it was a mat, and the two individuals standing on top were more concerned with the clue in their hands.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; First to Depart; 8:47 A.M.**

Vivian looked at the watch on her, expecting it to be time already! She was fidgeting with her trademark red hat, clearly anxious. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt on and she had a coat of the matching color of it! Beldam was standing by, just as eager for time to arrive. She was wearing no coat, for she had no need for it: she loved the cold! She did have on a purple jacket, as well as her snowflake necklace! The necklace was becoming a trademark to her, just like her blue hat! Soon, the watch on Vivian's hand reached 8:47. The shadow siren beamed as she ripped open the clue.

"Route info, what's in store for us today?" Vivian laughed as she opened the clue and started reading. "'Drive to Shiver City Regional Airport and board a flight to Pipeline Central! Note, due to limited access to arrive from the Mushroom Kingdom, teams will be given tickets to make all connections to the city. Then, drive a marked car to the P. Pipe Power Plant. It is here, you will find your next clue!"

_Teams must drive themselves sixty-two miles to the Shiver City Regional Airport back in Shiver City. Once there, teams will board a flight and head to Pipeline Central, an industrial city in the Pipe Kingdom that is world famous for its soccer stadium! Due to limited flight access from the Mushroom Kingdom, teams will be given plane tickets for all connections necessary to reach Pipeline Central, however if teams can find any better flights, then they are not obliged to use the tickets! Once they arrive, teams will use new marked cars and make their way to P. Pipe Power Plant, a local power plant that supplies energy for the industrial city. It is here that teams will find their next clue._

"'You have sixty-three coins for this leg of the race.'" Vivian concluded, placing all the new coins with all the money they've been saving each leg.

"Beldam and I did really well last leg! I am super proud of how the two of us did! First on the extra-long leg, and it was the longest and possibly hardest leg to date!" Vivian thought back, extremely happy. "I think there is no denying that the two of us are big threats to win! That's a little unnerving, cause I don't want the other teams trying to get us out! But at the same time, it's awesome, knowing we won two legs! I am ready for the next few legs! I am as ready as I can be!"

"They are giving us the tickets?" Beldam's eyebrow rose as she finished the sentence. "Once we get to the airport, we should probably investigate that. I don't like that idea of grouping up with all the other teams."

Vivian nodded in agreement. "That would really stink! I hope we don't have to! Let's get to the airport as soon as we can and see if there's something better! Something, anything! Just something to get us ahead of some team!"

The shadow sirens ran over to a marked car that was parked near the Shiver Mountain. Beldam got in the driver's seat and started the car when Vivian got in. The two sisters proceeded to drive down the mountain on a road.

"…you know this feels so much nicer, driving down the mountain versus climbing it up!" Vivian laughed.

"You are telling me! So much better! If we had to go on foot down the mountain again…" Beldam shrugged at the thought. "It felt worse than the whole Tall Tall Mountain leg! I don't want to imagine going down that thing!"

The two sirens laughed as they continued down the road, heading off to the airport in Shiver City.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Second to Depart; 9:29 A.M.**

Both star spirits were dressed for the cold of the Shiver Region. Misstar had a pink jacket covering her body along with her traditional ribbons, this time in green. Mamar decided to wear a jacket as well, hers being black with a star pattern on it. She had on a yellow bow on the top of her head. The friends looked at each other. Mamar noted when time was reached and opened the clue.

"'Drive to Shiver City Regional Airport and board a flight to Pipeline Central...'" she began reading.

"Mamar and I did pretty well on the second half of the leg in my opinion. I was super worried by the fake pitstop, but it ended well for us!" Misstar smiled as she thought back to last leg. "I'm hoping that was a sign that this leg will be good for us! I have faith that the two of us can do a good job and keep out lead! Getting first would also be rather nice as well…"

"Pipeline Central sounds pretty interesting. I remember, I've gotten some wishes from soccer players, hoping they would be good enough to play there." Mamar noted as she put the new coins away.

"Yes, I have too! I wonder what the city is actually like. I'm actually really excited!" her partner smiled.

"I am too! It sounds like an interesting place! And maybe we can even see a soccer match! I wonder if a task in the race has something to do with soccer…anyway, I say we get there quickly!" Mamar noted with a laugh.

The two star spirits ended their conversation and headed to the car. They had plans to get to the airport quickly. They may have tickets, but they needed to get their fast to see if there were better flights.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third to Depart; 9:40 A.M.**

Plenn continued to shiver as time passed by. He had on his black shirt that had a picture of Rougeport on it, underneath a red coat. The shopkeeper from Rougeport also was wearing his black pants from last leg along with the white gloves. Thriff wore a plain gray shirt under his green coat. He had on jeans and he also had a pair of gloves. Thriff was the one holding the clue, and he started reading upon time.

"'…Note, due to limited access to arrive from the Mushroom Kingdom, teams will be given tickets to make all connections to the city…'" Thriff continued his reading.

"Eight legs down, five more to go…ACHOO!" Plenn noted with a sneeze. He still had a cold after the most recent leg. "Thriff and I are really getting closer! Soon…it's getting close to the end! We have to work out butts off to make sure we make it to there! And I'm hoping this cold I have doesn't affect us too much…I'm hoping it goes away soon actually…ACHOO!"

"They are giving us the flights?" Plenn looked concerned.

"We can check it out when we get to the airport." Thriff replied. "Whether there's a better flight or not, we are getting to Pipeline Central!"

"You know the place?" the brother from Rougeport asked, curious as to the answer.

"…you really need to watch more television bro or keep up with sports more. This has been around for a few years! Mario Strikers Tournament? Ring a bell?"

Plenn sighed. "…sorry. Don't know."

Thriff sighed back, a little disappointed. "Eh, it's okay. Basically, it's the city where one of the stadiums in the tournament is! And it's a soccer tournament, for the record. But I'm really excited to see the place! I'm hoping we get a chance to see the stadium!"

Plenn nodded in understanding. "Maybe we will. We will see! Let's get there and find out!"

With those words, the two brothers headed off in their car down the mountain, hoping to get to the airport fast enough.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fourth to Depart; 9:46 A.M.**

Lima and Peasley were both dressed for the freezing cold of the Shiver Region as they were pacing the mat. The advisor wore heavier, black sweatpants today along with a white sweatshirt. She figured they would be going somewhere warmer next, so there was no need to wear a coat for now. Peasley thought in a similar way, as he had on his own pair of black sweatpants with a blue jacket. The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom was ecstatic to open the clue upon time and he began reading immediately.

"'…Then, drive a marked car to the P. Pipe Power Plant…'" Peasley was almost done with his reading.

"It's getting down to the wire! Half the teams are gone now and the competition is really looking stronger than ever. It's enough to make an old lady like me nervous." Lima laughed. While she was indeed making light of the situation, she recognized the strength of her competition, and she was indeed worried. "Peasley and I aren't the strongest team out there, so it's intimidating. I just know, though, that we can pull through. I'm not saying it won't be difficult, because nothing is ever easy. But Peasley and I have the skills and the strength to keep going! We won't be going anywhere soon, that I assure you!"

"Pipeline Central? That's in the Pipe Kingdom right?" Peasley asked his advisor. She nodded at his question. "Geez, we are really going around now aren't we? That's pretty far from the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom."

"Indeed it is! The kingdom is a truly beautiful place though!" Lady Lima laughed. "Should be a true adventure! You ready my prince?"

"I'm always ready! Let's get there a.s.a.p!" Peasley stated as he got in the car. His advisor followed behind. The two beans were on there way, heading for the Shiver City airport!

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Fifth to Depart; 9:54 A.M.**

Bowser wore the koopa sweatpants from the previous leg, along with a black sweatshirt over his shell. He also had an angry face. He was being very impatient, waiting for time to arrive. Jr., too, was not very patient. He had on a matching black sweatshirt and silver sweatpants. Bowser ripped open the clue upon time and started reading.

"'…It is here, you will find your next clue!'" Bowser concluded.

"You know, I don't like snow anymore. Nor snowball fights. And I really do not like the cold!" Jr. whined as he thought back to last leg. "We got FIRST, and then we went to FIFTH and our first no longer counts! What kind of luck is that? I can't even believe that happened! We better not have this bad of luck this leg! Papa and I are finally ready to get the first place WE HAD and the first place WE DESERVE!"

"Pipeline Central?" Jr. started smirking. "We've played there Papa! Remember? The soccer tournament a few years ago?"

Bowser was grinning now. "I remember! And if any task has to do with soccer, we will kill the competition! And I bet that's the gimmick of the next leg, just like Mario Kart was the gimmick of the Circuit City leg! I'm thinking this next leg will be a cinch!"

"YES! THIS IS AMAZING! Let's get on our way NOW!" Jr. squeaked, running to the backseat of their marked car.

Bowser followed behind and started the car. The two were on their way to the airport, ready to begin the next leg!

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Last to Depart; 10:09 A.M.**

Tundra put on a snow white sweatshirt from a previous leg that had the words "Strong as a Blizzard" on them. Clearly he was not as strong as a blizzard, however. The yoshi was shivering in his sweatshirt and his black sweatpants. Rawk Hawk had on a red sweatshirt and similar black sweatpants and was equally cold. The former champion decided to rip open the clue though and he started reading when the time came.

"'You have sixty-three coins for this leg of the race.'" he finished reading as his partner put away the new coins.

"Close…cutting it really close. The yield truly is dangerous…very dangerous…" Rawk mumbled, thinking back to the yield he and Tundra received. "That thing put us far behind the other teams and really hurt us! If we were even a few seconds later, we probably would have been eliminated! It's a miracle that Tundra and I are still here over the Axem Rangers! But hey, we will take advantage of this miracle! We have to kick it up in high gear this leg! Tundra and I need to work and get out of last place! And we can!"

"I'm really hoping that the tickets we were given is the fastest way!" Tundra grinned upon hearing the note about the provided tickets. "That means we get caught up to the other teams!"

Rawk nodded in agreement. "That would RAWK! It'd be awesome! But we probably need to get to the airport fast though. Just to make sure there is nothing better…right?"

The yoshi nodded. "We aren't gonna stick with these if there is something better! But…if these are the best…well I'm very content with using them. Very content."

The two fighters got in the last marked car and started off. They headed down the mountain, hoping to get to the airport as soon as they could.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Mushroom International 1141**

"You know…for some reason, the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't service too many flights to the Pipe Kingdom. Only Toad Town services flights to the kingdom's capital, and the capital isn't Pipeline Central." Misstar noted with a sigh. "So we have to make a lot of connections to get there…guess there really is no better flight then the ones provided for us. We will all get there to Pipeline Central at the exact time, racing on equal ground…"

All six teams got on board their flight and sat down in their seats. Everyone looked anxious, knowing all teams were with them. They began to hope that they can get off the plane fast enough to get some sort of lead over the other teams.

_All six teams are on Mushroom International 1141 and are on their way to Pipeline Central, the industrial hub of the Pipe Kingdom. The flight departed at 2:03 P.M. and, after making connections in various spots, will arrive at 7:08 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Pipeline Central, even from the sky, could be seen living up to its name. Thousands of pipes, as well as buildings, covered the whole city, reaching various heights. Smoke filled the sky as a result of all the industries and businesses in town. The streets of the city were also packed with cars. Traffic was common in this major industrial city of the world. One can only imagine how much worse the traffic would be during the Strikers tournaments.

Many planes came into Pipeline Central each day. Most of which, however, came only from the Pipe Kingdom. Except during the Strikers Tournament, the city does not get many tourists. Most people come here strictly for business or to see family that might live in the area, not for pleasure. A plane would soon be landing that would be coming for strictly business, but not the type normally seen in this industrial hub.

**Mushroom International 1141 (Arrived at 7:08 P.M.)**

"Holy crap FINALLY! We are finally here!" Jr. screamed, echoing everyone's thoughts.

The six remaining teams left the plane and the airport as fast as they could. They got to the parking lot as fast as they could and got in their marked cars.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"So many warp pipes! Good lord!" Beldam mumbled to herself as she looked at the city. "This place doesn't feel real! Those things are taller than the actual skyscrapers! And I can't even see the sun…"

"I know!" Vivian sighed. "This just doesn't seem healthy."

Beldam got in the driver's seat this time. Vivian hopped into the back and pulled out a map they bought at the airport.

"Let's just get to this Power Plant and get out of here as fast as we can!" the younger shadow siren stated, echoing her sister's thoughts. With those words, the sirens were out on the road.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Second**

"Alright! First time! We got to get ahead of everyone as fast we can!" Bowser declared to his son as he got in the driver's seat.

"I know papa!" Jr. squealed as he hopped in the back with a map. "We can surely beat everyone here! We have to be able to!"

The father and son pulled out of the parking lot as fast as they could. They saw the shadow sirens pull out before them, so they started driving, hoping to be able to catch up and pass the sisters.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

"Oh my…" Misstar noted to herself while looking at the city. "…the sky doesn't look to good…I can't even see the sun very well…"

"…I really don't like this place. There is so much smoke in the air…it's sorta hard to breathe…" Mamar agreed, before starting to cough. "Hope we don't stay here to long! It's going to get really hard to breathe."

Misstar got into the front seat of the car while her partner hopped into the back. The two star spirits hurried out of the parking lot and onto the main road as fast as they could, hoping to get this leg done with fast.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Fourth**

"You know what Plenn?" Thriff started as he got in the driver's seat of their car. "The city seems a little disappointing. I never realized how much smoke there was here and how little…greenery! This place is like a stereotypical picture of an industry!"

Plenn couldn't say anything in agreement. His coughs echoed exactly what his brother was saying. The shopkeeper from Rougeport hopped into the back of the car and tried to breathe better.

"…cough…I really can't breathe well here…achoo!" Plenn was able to get out between coughs and sneezes. "…achoo…let's get this leg out of the way fast…"

Once Plenn finished his sentence, Thriff started the car and the two brothers were off.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fifth**

Both fighters arrived at the car. Rawk Hawk opened his mouth to say something to his partner but he instead started coughing.

"I already like this place…cough." Rawk coughed after he rolled his eyes. "Do you mind driving this time?"

"Yeah I don't mind." Tundra nodded as he got in the front. His rival got in the back and the two started driving. "Hopefully this big city is easy to navigate."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"…this is the Pipe Kingdom?" Peasley mumbled in shock as he looked around at the city. "I never imagined a place with this much smoke, buildings, pipes, streets and with so little green!"

"It's not really the kingdom, my prince. It's just this city." Lima clarified. "I've been to other places in the Pipe Kingdom. Trust me, it's a beautiful place. This city isn't a good example of the rest of the kingdom…"

"I'd hope…cough…" Peasley started coughing. "Let's just get out of here as fast as we can! Just tell me where to go!"

Peasley got in the front seat while his advisor got into the backseat. In little time, the beans were on their way, out of the parking lot.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

What every team could fear had happened. The main, fastest route to the P. Pipe Power Plant was suffering from a severe traffic jam. Cars were backed up with little movement every five minutes or so. All teams, following the fastest route on their map or from the fastest advice they got, were all stuck in it.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…you have got to be kidding me…" Beldam groaned as she looked at the millions of cars in front of her. "You have GOT to be kidding me…this sucks!"

Vivian frowned. "How can traffic be this bad? Seriously…"

"Beldam and I come from Twilight Town and we sometimes head to Rougeport every once in awhile. In Twilight Town, there aren't too many cars and roads, so there basically is no traffic there. And Rougeport, well, it's not too bad." Vivian stated, thinking back to previous driving experiences. "But here in Pipeline Central, it's just…ridiculous! I've never seen so many cars backed up…ever! This is ridiculous! I'm hoping we can get out of this fast or that traffic clears up…"

"…" Beldam's groans grew louder. "If this doesn't clear up soon, I swear…"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"This is just our luck…JUST. OUR. LUCK!" Bowser roared, fire almost coming out of his mouth. "I forgot how bad this place was to drive in!"

"Papa, why did the traffic jam start though?" Jr. asked from the back.

"I don't know Jr.! Probably some idiot that got in a wreck with another idiot!" Bowser unrolled his window and spat on the ground in anger.

"…but it has to clear up soon…right?"

"If it doesn't, well then, all these cars in front of us will regret being on the road today…" Bowser trailed off his sentence as he tried to calm himself down.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Wow…worst traffic I've ever seen! In my life!" Misstar mumbled in shock. "I chose a crappy day to drive! Mamar, you're lucky it's not you in this!"

"I guess I did!" her partner laughed while staring at their map. "…you know I wonder if it would be wise to look for a way out of here."

"Hmm…"

"Misstar, can you get into the farthest right lane perhaps?" Mamar asked.

"Um…I can try." Misstar replied, looking to see if she could get an opening into it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The Toad Brothers were driving behind the two star spirits and ended up getting in traffic right behind them somehow. The two noticed something odd when they saw the star spirits turn on their signal and try to get into the farthest right lane.

"Hmm? What do you think they are doing bro?" Thriff asked to his brother.

"…hmm…achoo!" Plenn sneezed. "You know Thriff, try putting on your signal yourself and getting behind them?"

"Huh? Sure thing! I can get right behind them, I'm sure! But why?" he asked.

"I know Misstar and Mamar are pretty good with directions, so I think they have an idea on what they are doing…cough! I also know that if we stay in this traffic jam doing nothing for too long, we'll fall behind and end up hurting ourselves."

"Hmm…" Thriff nodded at his brother's words. "Alright Plenn! I'll try and get that lane and right behind them…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you know, I really hate traffic. I really, really, REALLY hate traffic!" Tundra repeated, clearly getting frustrated by the little movement he and his rival were making in this sea of cars.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen…" Rawk groaned. "…hey Tundra, I think we need to take a scenic route and get out of the traffic. How does that sound?"

"Hmm…that sounds good to me." the yoshi responded. "Yeah, we can find another way to get there! Just tell me the way man, and I'll be driving us there!"

"Alright…but first, I wanna get out of this traffic jam. That'll help us think more clearly I think."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Oh geez…this traffic is awful. Even in the farthest right lane! Shouldn't everyone be turning out of here? But no, everyone has to be going straight!" Peasley couldn't help rolling his eyes. "We approaching the street soon Lima?"

"Yep!" Lima affirmed from the back.

"I knew staying in the traffic would be a disaster for us. The traffic jam could last way too long and, since we were already behind most, if not all teams, we would risk elimination if we stayed in it for too long! So, I started looking for an alternate route on our map." Lima noted, thinking about the long drive. "The way I found takes a longer time than the other route, probably a whole twenty minutes or something around that, but I figured we would lose more time in the traffic jam than we would going on this extra way! I think it would be the wisest decision to make! Hopefully it could get us out of the back at least…"

"Peasley! Turn here!" Lima stated. The prince did just that, turning at a stop light. They were now on a new street, hoping to see if Lima's method was going to work.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Vivian mumbled, looking at all the cars. "Traffic has not let up even a little bit!"

"…" Beldam rolled her eyes.

"…I wonder if it would be faster to get off this road and take some alternate way to this place." Vivian threw the idea out to Beldam.

"I'd love to do that, but I don't think any of these cars are gonna let us into another lane." Beldam sighed as she turned her signal on. The cars behind her seemed to not care, as they did not even attempt to let space over for her. "…yep called it!"

"…this sucks!" the fire-user sighed.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…" Bowser was starting to pant in anger. Fire was ready to come out of his mouth.

"Papa, please don't get frustrated!" Jr. stated, worrying about his dad's temper. "We'll get there soon! Traffic has to fade soon!"

"…it better Jr.! Or else…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay Misstar! Can you turn here?" Mamar asked her partner as they approached a new street.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure!" Misstar nodded as she turned the car.

"Okay, I think I found another way to the power plant. I think it'll be faster, since there shouldn't be traffic going down this route!"

"Awesome!" Misstar beamed with excitement. "Hopefully this should work! I don't see why it wouldn't. We have been waiting in traffic for a long time anyway."

"Yeah exactly! This should work in our favor!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The Toad Bros turned after the star spirits and continued to follow them, seeing exactly what way they were going.

"Thriff, I'll tell you if at any point we need to stop and go a different direction instead of the way they are going…achoo!" Plenn stated with a sneeze. "For now, just follow them. I'm gonna follow the route we are taking on the map. Perhaps we can get to the power plant this way."

"Sounds good to me!" Thriff replied as he continued following the star spirits. "Whatever gets us to this place not in last, I'll take it!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Alright, I'm turning!" Tundra sighed in relief as he and Rawk turned onto a new street, out of the traffic.

"Awesome! We are away from that, that…that giant mess!" Rawk mumbled in excitement.

"Yes! I think it's really gonna help us think straight!" the yoshi smirked. "Now, let's find us another route! I know there has got to be one! It might take us a little longer to get there, but it'll be worth it! We'll get there faster than any of the teams that decided to stay in that!"

"That's what I'm thinking too!" Rawk cheerfully nodded. "Now…to find a better road…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Peasley sighed in relief. The route Lima had discovered was, indeed, free of traffic. There were indeed cars, but no severe jam.

"This is much better! And definitely faster!" Peasley smiled. "Good work Lima! Very good work! There's no way I would have ever found this on a map!"

His advisor smiled from the back. "Glad to be of assistance, my prince! We should be arriving shortly."

"Excellent! Hopefully that pulled us ahead of some teams at least." the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom stated, hoping for just that.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

P. Pipe Power Plant, in a city filled with many power points, is by far the largest. This giant red pipe towered over nearby buildings, smoke coming out its top. The power plant supplies large amounts of power throughout Pipeline Central and even to nearby towns. It is recognized by many residents of the city as a source of clean, safe, and efficient energy. Many residents of the city also work at the power plant. It is truly a source of life for many residents in Pipeline Central.

The power plant has supplied the energy needed for many people in the city. Today, however, it will supply a different energy. A clue box sits in front of the gigantic power plant. A car pulls up to the pipe and goes to the box, taking out a clue and opening it.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

"Hey Lima! It's time for a detour!" Peasley called out to his advisor. "'Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe? Move outside pipes or through them?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose to work with pipes. The choice is between Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe!_

_In Pipe Climb, teams must drive twelve miles to the Pipe Tower, an unfinished construction project for a steel industry. Once they arrive, teams will be attached to devices called ascenders and will have to climb to the top of the warp pipe, a 140 feet climb. Once at the top, they will receive their next clue and rappel back down. The climb is physically exhausting, but teams with enough drive and strength can pull through this and climb ahead of other teams!_

_In Warp Pipe, teams must drive three miles to the Pipeline Central Auto Transport, a system of pipes that connect various parts of the city together. Once there, teams will be escorted to a labyrinth of pipes. Teams must then enter and exit various pipes to find the one pipe that will lead them to their clue box. The task is not physical at all, but teams who are unlucky or have trouble differentiating between warp pipes could falter and lose precious time. _

Peasley's eyes widened as he read the clue for warp pipe. "Are you kidding me? A maze of warp pipes? That'd be impossible to do! That would take so long!"

"Still, Pipe Climb doesn't sound something for us my prince! That is rather physically demanding and I wouldn't want you to get hurt! My vote goes for the warp pipe!" Lima told him.

"…Lima…" Peasley sighed. "I am not physically weak. I may not be the strongest person out there, but I can do some climbing! I know it would be much faster for us to do that!"

"I know you are strong my prince! I just…think it'd be bad if something happened! You are the crown prince to the Beanbean Kingdom! I don't want you getting hurt! Think of what your mother would do? Think of what our country would do?" Lima retorted.

"I recognize it would be bad for my country and my mother if something happened to me, but I don't think any possible injury I could get from this race would be bad enough to hurt any of my people! Lima, a 140 feet climb won't kill me!"

"It could hurt you though my prince! And what am I going to do if you get hurt? I don't want to see you in pain Peasley! Neither does any of your people want to when they see this on television or hear about it! Please…don't hurt yourself…for your people, your mom…for me."

Lima looked at her prince, ready for his response. She figured out he would respond. He'd ignore what she said and claim he could do it. He would have her go with his wishes, and she would obey. His advisor frowned as she thought of Peasley's scowl as he would tell her she was being foolish.

She, however, was stunned when she realized what really was happening. Instead of a scowl, Peasley was smiling and instead of ordering her around, he went up and gave her a hug.

"Lima, I know you care for me greatly and you don't want me to get hurt…but sometimes pain is necessary. Helps people grow and get stronger. And I've been hurt before…I am a hero in the Beanbean Kingdom after all, who has fought for the good of our people. I'm no stranger to pain in life. So please don't worry so much about me getting hurt. I'll be fine. I'll live." Peasley told her in a calm tone of voice, smiling. "But Lima…it means a lot to me that you care…really…thank you."

Lima blinked, shocked at the prince's words. In little time though, she was smiling, returning her prince's hug. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you Peasley…you are more than the prince to me…you're like a son to me too…but I recognize what you are saying and I'll try…"

"…I've been thinking about this since I've started the race with her, but I really feel it now. I'm glad Lima convinced my mom to force me to race with her instead of one of my friends. I'm really glad that I'm able to be racing with her." Peasley stated, thinking about his advisor. "We may fight a lot, heck I'm expecting us to fight a whole lot more as we get further into the race, but we truly do care for each other. She's always been there for me, and I'm always here for her. And…well…she's like another mother to me…I respect her a lot. And well…I'm glad it seems our relationship is improving from it was before the race…"

"I'll be fine Lima…but let's off to this Pipe Tower! I wanna keep a lead over other teams and kick butt! Let's go!" Peasley declared, marching off to their marked car.

"Right behind you my prince!" Lima replied, heading behind him.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…Tundra this is bad…" Rawk called from the back of the car. "I've been looking at the map for the longest time and I have no clue where we are! I can't find us on the map!"

"…oh great…" Tundra sighed in frustration. "This city is crazy! It is huge and confusing!"

"You're telling me." Rawk scoffed. "The map we have isn't any good either! This isn't looking good for us buddy…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Yeah no one's letting us over." Beldam groaned in frustration. She finally turned off her signal, losing hope in getting out of the traffic.

"This sucks! How long have we been in traffic?" Vivian asked, clearly worried.

"…I don't know…I'd say more than thirty minutes…" the elder sister's groans grew louder and her voice became louder.

"…please…please…let this clear up…" Vivian closed her eyes, hoping that something will happen.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…papa?" Jr. whispered from the backseat of the car, looking at his fuming father.

"…" Bowser was breathing in and out to calm himself down. "…if we have to wait any longer…"

"Papa, it'll clear up soon. It has to…"

"…Jr.…it better…or else there's going to be a lot of damage in this city…" Bowser snarled.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Currently in Second**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Currently in Third**

The star spirits arrived at the P. Pipe Power Plant and ran over to the clue box and pulled out their clue. A minute or so after they had parked their car, the Toad Bros arrived. They ran over to the clue box and opened their own clue.

"Detour time! 'Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe? Move outside pipes or through them?'" Mamar read.

"Hmm…what?" Misstar mumbled in confusion as she read the description of the detour choices. "I don't think we are normally the type to opt for the physical choice of the detour, but warp pipe sounds ridiculous! That could take forever!"

"Pipe Climb won't be fun at all though, but I agree." Mamar sighed. "We need to head out there as fast as we can to hopefully keep any lead we have other teams. I mean…the brothers are here!" she then pointed to the Toad Bros, who were too busy reading the clue to notice the star spirits talking about them. "We have to hurry to make sure we can stay ahead of them, and anyone else that could be behind us!"

"Exactly! Let's hurry! Hopefully we can finish this task fast!"

The two star spirits ran back to their car and had made up their mind. They went off on the road, hoping to keep any lead over other teams.

"…achoo…" Plenn sneezed. "…well I've made up my mind! Warp Pipe will take too long. So let's start climbing!"

"You sure you are up to it?" Thriff asked. "I mean…you are sick! Can you handle a 140 feet climb?"

"Might as well see." Plenn shrugged. He watched his brother frown, so Plenn decided to speak some more. "I'm fine enough too! I can definitely handle a climb! It'll be faster for us I think!"

"Hmm…true." Thriff nodded in agreement. "Eh, we will see I guess. I'm kinda excited for this, but I don't want you doing anything you can't do! Don't do it if you don't feel up to it when we get there."

"I promise." Plenn nodded in agreement. After those words, the brothers were off, ready to catch up to the girls.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Unbelievable!" Tundra started laughing to himself, trying to make himself feel better. "I honestly have no clue where the heck we are going!"

"…this sucks! I hate this city!" Rawk groaned from the back. "…this is worse than Marrymore!"

"Dude, I wonder if we should have stayed in the traffic jam? Perhaps it would've cleared up by now? Or at the very least, we might have slowly made our way there by now! It'd be better than wandering around this crazy city lost with no clue!" Tundra mumbled.

"…ehhh…" the former champion sighed. He threw the map he was holding onto the ground in frustration. "We probably need to just ask for directions! What good is a map if I can't find where we are on it? We just need to ask people!"

"Agreed." the yoshi nodded. "Time to go find someone to ask though…"

"I really hate big cities…they are just way too hard to navigate. Glitzville really isn't a big city, and that's the biggest I like my cities." Tundra stated when he thought back to driving in Pipeline Central. "A city like this place is just hard to drive in! With all the pipes and buildings, everything looks the same. The smoke and the lack of…well…anything green is kinda distracting to driving as well! And all the cars…ugh! I really do not like driving in this city! I'd much rather be told to fight Prince Mush with my hands tied behind my back than have to drive in this city again. And let me add fighting Prince Mush with both of your hands is already hard as heck…"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Pipe Tower stood tall, a 140 feet uncompleted project. A local steel industry had plans to use the tower for a factory for production, but the industry backed out when money for the construction started dwindling. While the pipe was not finished, it was already built well enough to stay standing. The city has not undergone any plans to demolish the pipe as of yet. Some people find it amusing to look at the uncompleted project, starting at its immense height. What exactly had the industry been planning with this pipe? What could have resulted from its completion? Many people wonder these things when they walk by it. Others are simply amused by its height.

People have entered the pipe and have walked around and examined its unfinished insides. Some have even climbed to the top and gazed out to the large industrial city from the very top. Today, more people will be able to see this view. A car pulled in and parked by the pipe. They were ready to climb to the top of this unfinished tower.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…oh geez, this looks taller than I imagined 140 feet to look…" Peasley gulped.

"…it is rather intimidating." Lima noted, a little shocked as well.

"Are you two here for the race?"

The two beans turned and faced a koopa standing right by the pipe. They nodded to him and proceeded to walk over to him.

"Alright! Let's get you ready!" he told them.

The koopa attached the two beans to ascenders and rope. In little time, they were prepared for the climb.

"Whenever you two are ready! Make your way to the top! A toad up there will hand you the clue!" the koopa told the two.

"Got it!" Peasley replied as he turned to Lima. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are!" she replied.

The two beans started pulling up on the rope. They were now beginning their ascent.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Traffic is clearing up! Traffic is clearing up!" Vivian started chanting as she watched their start to go faster. Eventually, they were at normal speed again.

"Thank God! I was going to go insane if it stayed like that for too long!" Beldam sighed in relief. "Hopefully that didn't hurt us. That took just way too long!"

"Oh come on sis! I'm sure others were stuck in that awful traffic too!" Vivian told her.

"Or they might have tried looking for an alternate way like we thought to do." Beldam mumbled. "But yeah, hopefully someone was in traffic too. And if we can stay ahead of that someone, that's all that matters."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"…phew." Jr. was relieved once traffic died down. He looked over to his father, who was now starting to calm down.

"…I was seriously about to burn this whole city down…thankfully traffic picked up…" Bowser pointed out, looking at the traffic.

"We're fine now, though. Let's just get to the clue and hurry up now! Nothing's gonna slow us down!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING!" Bowser growled with a laugh. "NOTHING WILL SLOW US DOWN NOW AS BAD AS THAT!"

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff**

The star spirits and the Toad Bros arrived at the Pipe Tower around the same time again. After parking, they saw the two beans already climbing.

"Oh geez, they are high!" Misstar noted, her mouth opened up slightly.

"Good lord, this'll be tough." Mamar added, walking over to the koopa.

"The tower really is 140 feet…that thing is tall!" Plenn stated with a cough. "…and we are gonna climb it…fun."

"Actually, I think it will be." Thriff stated. "I'm excited to climb it! It looks fun!"

"…are you insane?"

"Perhaps. Just a little maybe. I have my moments."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…let's just start this thing…" Plenn finally stated, walking over to the koopa. Thriff eagerly followed.

The koopa got both teams hooked up to ascenders and ropes and gave them thumbs up to start their climb. Both teams than started their climb up.

"Oh crap! Here comes other teams." Peasley mumbled in frustration as he pulled himself up further.

"…" Lima sighed as she tried pulling herself up more. "Hopefully we can keep our lead over them. We just need to keep climbing!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…so let me get this straight." Rawk started to say as he pulled out his map. He and Tundra were at a local grocery store, talking to a boo outside. "You are saying we are right here!" the former champion then pointed to a spot on the map. He then traced a route on the map with his finger to another spot. "And you say this is the fastest way to the power plant that'll get us no traffic?"

"Yes! I know this city well!" she told them. "The way I told you crosses few major intersections and few cars go down these roads! I'm sure if you just follow this path, you'll get there with no trouble!"

"Awesome! That's just what we needed to know! Thank you ma'am!" Tundra thanked as he and his partner ran back to their car.

"Okay, now let's hurry up and get there! Hopefully that didn't cost us too much time." Rawk stated as they got in the car.

"We can only hope!" Tundra added in agreement as he started up the car. "For every dumb mistake, there's always a small chance dumb luck can fix it. And I'm hoping we are lucky this leg!"

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff**

"…oh geez!" Peasley sighed in frustration as he stopped his pulling to catch his breath. "How are you doing Lima?"

"…I'm fine my prince! I'm fine!" she replied.

Peasley looked down and noticed Lima was farther back than him. While she was indeed high, she was not as far as he was. She was breathing really hard, trying to catch her own breath. In a few seconds though, she was back to trying to pull herself up. He proceeded to frown.

"Hey Lima! I know I said I would be fine in doing this and I'd be able to take some pain, but I don't want you getting hurt yourself! If you need a break for a minute or so, take one! Don't overexert yourself and get hurt!" Peasley told her.

"I know, my prince! I know!" she added as she kept pulling herself up.

"Ah!" Mamar groaned as she kept pulling up on the rope. "Geez, it's getting harder and harder the higher we get! How are you doing Misstar?"

"I'm okay Mamar!" her partner responded, pulling her own rope. Both star spirits were about at the same height. "And I second that! It's definitely not getting any easier as we get farther up!"

"…cough…" Plenn started coughing as he was going up. He had to stop to catch his breath for a minute before he started going up again. "This is tough. Very tough…"

"You okay bro?" Thriff called out to his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Thriff! I'll be okay!" Plenn replied with a smile. He then looked for his brother. To his astonishment, Thriff was rather high. The Keelhaul Key shopkeeper had passed the star spirits and was closing up on Lima. "Thriff! Good lord! You are stronger than I thought you were! And I already thought you were tough! How are you so high?"

"I worked out a bit on Keelhaul Key bro! Couldn't you tell?" Thriff smirked. "But I don't know. I'm just pulling. But I'm having a hard time too though, so it's not easy! My arms feel like they are going to fall off!"

"I second that!" the shopkeeper from Rougeport laughed as he started pulling up harder, getting closer to the star spirits. He aimed to pass them and catch up to his brother, no matter how hard the task it would be.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fourth**

"Detour! 'Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe? Move outside pipes or through them?'" Beldam read after she and Vivian arrived at the power plant.

"Um…hey Beldam! I see a fast forward!" Vivian noted, pointing to a green envelope.

"…well let's look at it at least." Beldam nodded as she opened it.

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it._

_To claim this fast forward, teams must drive seven miles to the Spore T. Sports Store, a local store in the city that caters to various sports equipment and merchandise. Once there, they will be escorted to a room filled with hundreds of soccer balls. Teams must search through the soccer balls for the one with the Amazing Race flag on it. Once they have found it, they will turn it over to the manager of the store, who will hand them their fast forward._

"Needle in a haystack like challenge?" Beldam rolled her eyes. "I don't like those. I'd probably say to risk if I thought we were near elimination, but I'm sure someone else probably got stuck in the traffic. I say we just stay on the main track."

"I'm fine with that." Vivian added. "So I guess you'd want to do Pipe Climb then right? Warp Pipe sounds worse than the fast forward!"

The elder sister nodded. "I feel like we could propel through it fast enough that we could catch up to any team ahead of us!"

"Then let's get over there and do just that!"

The shadow sirens hurried away from the pipe and back to their car. They were off, on their way to the Pipe Tower.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fifth**

"Detour! 'Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe? Move outside pipes or through them?'" Bowser read to his son.

"…hmm…" Jr. thought to himself. "…I see a fast forward papa!"

"Eh, I'd say not to use it. I'm sure every other team got caught in the traffic! Someone probably panicked about that and took it already." Bowser stated, explaining his reasoning for not going for it. "Besides, we can completely pull through in this Pipe Climb ahead of any team! I guarantee, we'll just pull ahead of all teams in front of us!"

"I like the sound of that!" Jr. grinned.

After that sentence, Bowser and Jr. were already in their car, heading to the Pipe Tower, ready to pass some teams.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff**

"Almost to the top! Almost!" Peasley groaned in excitement as he proceeded to pull himself up further with previously unknown strength. He took a small break to catch his breath to look down. "Lima, you okay?"

"…not really my prince! I'm being passed!" his advisor frowned as Thriff passed her. Plenn, who was able to pass the star spirits, was also closing up on her.

"It's okay Lima! Just take your time! You're doing your best!" Peasley replied to her.

"I know my prince! But I'm not going to let us get passed! I want to keep our lead!" she replied as she continued to pull her way up.

"…" Thriff stopped his pulling to catch his breath. He was near exhaustion after passing Lima. His energy was now starting to fade severely. "How are you Plenn?"

"…almost…catching up…" Plenn coughed as he kept pulling himself up. He was true. The shopkeeper was indeed catching up to Lima.

"You're doing great bro! Really, doing awesome!"

"Mamar, everyone has passed us!" Misstar stated, frustrated.

"Don't worry Misstar, we are doing fine! Don't hurt yourself! We just need to get to the top!" Mamar consoled her.

"True, true. Hopefully that'll come soon! I feel like I'm going to faint!" Misstar sighed as she continued to pull herself up.

"Same! But we'll get there! We'll be at the top eventually! And then we can feel better!"

**Vivian and Beldam/Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff**

"…oh shoot!" Misstar noted as she looked down. "The shadow sirens are here!"

"…crap!" Mamar mumbled.

"…oh fun." Plenn sighed. "Hopefully we can keep a lead over them…I'd rather not have them get ahead of us…they're hard to pass when they get ahead of you…cough…"

"Looks like teams did get ahead of us." Vivian noted with a sigh. Beldam nodded, having already predicted this. "Guess we just need to pass them here!"

"Yes we do." Beldam stated simply as she and her sister got suited up with the ascenders and the rope. In no time, they were making their climb, attempting to pass the teams ahead of them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"Detour time! 'Pipe Climb or Warp Pipe? Move outside pipes or through them?'" Rawk read after he and Tundra got to the power plant.

"I'd be inclined to do Pipe Climb! Perhaps we could make up time there maybe?" Tundra asked. As he finished saying that, he noticed something in the clue. "…hey Rawk…how do you feel about using our fast forward?"

"Huh?" Rawk asked, moving over to the green envelope.

"Well, we spent way too much time lost in this city. I know for a fact every other team is ahead of us! Why not just take it? Better to be safe than sorry. We've saved the fast forward for awhile for a time we could need it and I feel like we might need it now, so why not take it and try to save our butts this leg?"

"Hmm true…" Rawk stated as he proceeded to open the clue and read it. "…needle in a haystack searching thing? Ugh, I hate these! You sure you want to do it?"

The yoshi shrugged. "…I hate these kinds of things too…but you know what Rawk? I'm feeling lucky right now…let's go for it!"

"Hopefully we have a lot of luck!" Rawk proclaimed.

The fighters had left the power plant and were driving, preparing for their next challenge for the fast forward.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Plenn and Thriff/Vivian and Beldam**

"Oh good lord!" Peasley started gasping for air as he finally reached the top. "Finally!"

"Good work sir!" the prince turned around to see a toad sitting down, waiting for the teams to come up. "You did it! But your partner must be here with you before I can give you your clue and before you can start down!"

Peasley nodded in understanding. He looked down from the top and saw Lima. She was getting closer to the top, but Plenn had been able to pass her.

"Take your time Lima! It's alright!" he called out to her.

"I know, I know! I'm almost there though!" his advisor told him as she continued pulling up to the best of her abilities.

As she finished speaking, Peasley noticed something. Thriff had reached the top and was now calling out to his brother.

"Come on Plenn! You have no idea how much butt you are kicking right now! Keep it up bro!" the Keelhaul Key shopkeeper called out.

"Ugh…" Plenn groaned as he stopped his pulling for a minute to catch his breath. "…cough…this is hard…I'm coming Thriff…ACHOO!"

"Ah!" Mamar winced as she stopped pulling for a bit to catch her breath.

"We are getting closer Mamar! We are definitely more than half way done!" Misstar told her, who was now passing her partner. "Just a little bit more I think!"

"…ugh!" Mamar started pulling up again, not wanting her partner to get too much ahead of her.

"Oh geez! I can see why everyone is still here!" Vivian stated as she kept pulling herself up further. "This is hard…very hard…"

"Ugh…you're telling me…" Beldam barely stated. The elder sister was a tad higher than Vivian, but she was just as tired. "…hopefully we are making good time though…"

"We are probably making great time! Don't worry about that!" Vivian told her as she attempted to catch up to Beldam. "We're doing great! Let's not worry about placements for right now though and focus on finishing this!"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr./Lima and Peasley/Plenn and Thriff/Misstar and Mamar/Vivian and Beldam**

"Ugh…" Beldam sighed as she took a break to catch her breath. She looked down for a second, before she stopped her break and began pulling. "Well here comes trouble. Bowser and Jr. got here!"

"…crap!" Vivian mumbled as she continued to pull herself up.

"Looks like we caught up to everyone Jr.!" Bowser snickered as he and Jr. got prepared for the task. "Come on! Once we start this thing, everyone will be left in our dust!"

"Right!" Jr. growled in excitement. In little time, the father and son began pulling themselves up, ready to pass all the teams.

As soon as they started pulling, however, one team finally reached the top.

"Yeah! Great job bro!" Thriff gave Plenn a thumbs up as the two Toad Bros finally were at the top together.

"Ugh…thanks." Plenn returned Thriff's with his own thumbs up and a cough.

"Good work you two!" the toad at top said as he gave the clue to Thriff. "There's the clue! Read it when you both get down though."

"Awesome, thanks! Will do!" the shopkeepers stated as they began to rappel down.

"…crap…there goes our lead." Lima sighed as she continued pulling up.

"Don't worry Lima, just a little bit more." Thriff told her as he passed her on his way down.

"Rappelling feels a lot easier too. You'll be fine when you get to the top." Plenn reassured her as he passed her as well.

Rappelling down proved to be much easier and faster than climbing up. In no time, the two brothers passed all the teams going up, including Bowser and Jr., who had just stated. The Toad Bros reached the bottom and were now able to open up their clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the Pipeline Central Stadium and take the elevator up to the soccer field. Once there, you will your next clue.'" Thriff read.

_Teams must now make their way eight miles from either detour to the Pipeline Central Stadium, the world famous stadium utilized in the Mario Strikers tournaments. Once they arrive, they must enter the stadium and take an elevator up to the soccer field, the highest elevated field in the history of the sport. Once they are at the field, they will find their next clue._

"OH MY GOSH! WE ARE GOING TO THE STADIUM! WE ARE GOING TO THE STADIUM PLENN!" Thriff nearly screamed as he read the clue.

"…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed. "Well this should be fun for you! I wonder what it's like."

"Oh my gosh, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THIS! THIS WILL BE SO AMAZING!"

Thriff nearly dragged his sick brother to the car and started the car immediately. The two brothers were ready to get to the field as fast as they could and to get ahead of all the teams behind them.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The walls of Spore T. Sports Store were filled with advertisement posters toward the Strikers Tournaments and other subsequent sports events. It was a rather large white building that promoted all sports events that occurred in the city, as well as the kingdom. Inside the building, there were many stands and sections devoted to various sports. All the employees inside were sports fanatics and encouraged people to get active in one.

The manager, Spore T. himself, was standing outside his store, waiting for certain people to come to his store. He would greet everybody who came in, but they were not who he was looking for. A car pulled into the parking lot of his store. He looked at the people who came out. Perhaps they were the ones he was looking for.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"You two look like racers!" Spore T. declared to the fighters. "Are you guys here for THE race?"

"Yes we are! Can you show us the way to the room?" Rawk asked.

"Sure thing! Follow me guys!" the toad declared as he walked into his store. The fighters followed him in.

The toad escorted the two through his large sports store and into a room in the back. The room was completely covered in soccer balls. They were scattered on the floor and on shelves. There were literally hundreds of them.

"I'll be waiting outside when you find the right ball! Tell me when you both get it!" the toad told the two as he walked out.

"…there are a lot of these…" Rawk mumbled. He then turned to his partner. "Still feeling lucky Tundra?"

"As lucky as I can feel after seeing this!" Tundra sighed in frustration. "Well…let's get started. It's here somewhere and it's our ticket to the pitstop!"

Rawk nodded and he and his partner started picking up balls, looking for the Amazing Race flag.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Vivian and Beldam/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Okay Mamar! Just a little bit more! I can see the top! We are getting so close!" Misstar told her partner as they both struggled to keep pulling.

"I see it too! I know! We're almost there!" Mamar replied as she kept pulling up herself.

"…we are doing good sis…we just need to keep at this!" Vivian moaned as she tried to keep pulling herself up.

"I know Vivian…I know…" Beldam added, equally tired. "…this is hard…this is very hard!"

"…papa…I'm tired already…" Jr. whined as he tried pulling himself up more.

"It's not too bad Jr." Bowser replied as he got further up. "It's actually a lot of fun! You just have to think of it as a game!"

"This isn't a game! This is awful!" Jr. sobbed as he stopped pulling, trying to catch his breath. "It's really hard papa!"

"…" Bowser frowned. "Just take a small break Jr. But don't give up! We can catch up to other teams! We just need to get this done fast!"

"…" Jr. sighed in understanding as he attempted to pull himself up further.

"Just a little more Lima! Just a little more!" Peasley encouraged his advisor, who was nearing the top.

"…" Lima didn't respond. She was focusing on pulling herself up.

Lima kept pulling up, despite being exhausted. She felt like she had no more strength in her body. Despite this, she was able to reach it. She was finally at the top of the tower.

"…oh my gosh…" she felt like fainting.

"Yes! Awesome job Lima! I'm proud of you!" Peasley told her.

"…" his advisor smiled back to him. "Glad to have finished it, my prince."

"You both did a good job!" the toad told them as he gave the clue to Peasley. "Now, read it once you guys get down."

"Will do!" they told him as they started to rappel down.

"…Plenn was right…this is much easier…and faster!" Lima noted as she and Peasley went down. They were passing all the teams that were going up and reached the bottom as fast as Plenn and Thriff did.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"Great job again Lima!" Peasley told his advisor as he gave her a hug.

"…" Lima was stunned again. "…thanks my prince. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish compared to you."

"Don't even worry about that! As long as you aren't hurt, that's all that matters. Sorry about choosing that choice. I was thinking I could take anything from that climb. I didn't think if you could do it or not…and for that I'm sorry. Hope you aren't too tired now…" the Beanbean Kingdom prince told her.

"Nonsense Peasley! I'm rather strong for someone my age! Don't worry, it's all fine my prince! I'm not hurt or anything! I'm just glad you didn't get hurt yourself!" Lima told him, returning his hug. "…but you know, we are in a race. We need to get moving on to the next task so we don't fall behind!"

"Oh yes!" Peasley nodded as he opened the clue and read it aloud. "'Make your way to the Pipeline Central Stadium and take the elevator up to the soccer field. Once there, you will your next clue.'"

"Safe to assume a soccer challenge perhaps?" Lima asked. Peasley nodded his head. "I like watching soccer, but I've never played. Hopefully whatever we have to do won't be too bad!"

"I second that!"

The two beans were now in their car, heading off for the stadium, hoping to get ahead of any team in front of them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Find it yet Rawk?" Tundra asked his partner as he moved some soccer balls that he looked at aside.

"Not yet…just normal balls." Rawk rolled his eyes as he moved his own soccer balls to the side.

"…I feel like I'm going to hate soccer after this…I have this really big feeling…" the yoshi groaned as he continued to look.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Pipeline Central Stadium stood tall and large, taking up lots of space in the city. The giant soccer stadium fits 15,000 people and, during the Strikers tournaments, all seats are filled by this amount of people. The field in the stadium is notable for having the highest elevation of all fields in the world. The elevation makes it harder to play soccer, but the professionals who have played here have found ways to work around this. Games here are intense and fast. They are known around the world and are a great source of entertainment for spectators.

When the Strikers Tournaments are not occurring, the stadium houses many local games of soccer. Many professionals also practice here to prepare for the tournaments that will surely come up soon. Other than players, however, not many spectators come visit during the time between tournaments. Today, however, people who aren't players will be arriving. They are surely not spectators however. A car pulled into the parking lot. The two inside began to run over to the stadium and witness the amazing field.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in First**

"Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…OH MY GOSH!" Thriff squealed as he and his brother walked into the stadium. "We are here…WE ARE ACTUALLY HERE! AT THE STADIUM!"

"…ha…haha…cough…" Plenn coughed while laughing. His brother's excitement was really something funny to watch.

"Ahhh! Come on bro! Let's go see the field!" Thriff chanted as he dragged Plenn over to the elevator and pressed the top button.

In no time, despite going up many sets of floors, the elevator sopped and the door opened. The brothers were now outside, at the top of the stadium, looking directly at the field at the top. The Pipeline Central

"…oh my gosh…it's beautiful…" Thriff wiped away an imaginary tear.

"…it looks amazing indeed…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed, taking away some of his sincerity.

Thriff kept staring at the field that he failed to notice the clue box right by one of the practice fields. Plenn went over there and took out their clue and opened it.

"Hey Thriff, we got a roadblock here though!" the Rougeport shopkeeper declared. "'Who sympathizes with the goalie?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will be escorted to one of six practice fields on the floor below. At the practice field, they will than be the goalkeeper for a soccer player in the minor leagues. The player will be practicing making goals. The team member must be able to block five of his shots. After they block the fifth shot, they will receive their next clue._

"Thriff, you are the one with more knowledge on soccer! Have you played it before? Cause based on the hit, I think you might be playing it." Plenn asked his brother.

"Um…a couple of times. Nothing professional though. Just for fun with a couple of the residents on Keelhaul Key and sometimes back when were in school." Thriff admitted.

"Well, you're already more skilled in it than I am…ACHOO! You wanna do it?"

"Of course!" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key took the clue and then proceeded to read the more information.

"…so which one is doing it?"

The two brothers turned around to see a goomba standing to the side.

"That'd be me!" Thriff told him, stepping forward.

"Then follow me! You can come back after you finish the task!"

"Good luck bro!" Plenn cheered.

Thriff waved to his brother before following the goomba down the elevator to the practice fields.

**Thriff**

"And here's your field." the goomba stated after bringing Thriff down a floor and to the practice fields.

Thriff looked out to his field and saw a toad practicing. The toad was practicing on a koopa goalkeeper. The toad was able to rush down at a really fast speed and fired a shot that went directly underneath the koopa's legs.

"Oh shoot…" Thriff groaned as he walked up to the field.

"You replacing me?" the koopa asked. "Ha! Good luck with this guy! He's fired up and ready!"

The shopkeeper gulped as he walked up to the goal. The toad player smirked as he Thriff walk in.

"Look, I know you have to block me to carry on with your "race" but frankly, there's no chance you'll ever be leaving this! Just say your prayers and hope others can't finish either!" the toad taunted as he dashed forward, dribbling the ball.

"…oh crap…" Thriff got worried as the toad got closer. He prepared to block the ball, but his preparations failed. The toad kicked it in into the goal before Thriff realized what happened.

"…oh crap…this is going to take awhile." he sighed.

**Misstar and Mamar/Vivian and Beldam/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Oh geez…" Vivian sighed as she kept pulling herself up. "We are getting closer Beldam! Almost there I think!"

"Yes! Almost there! At least we are more than half way!" Beldam agreed with a nod of her head. "Just a little more! We can't let us get passed by Bowser and Jr.!"

As Beldam said that, Bowser and Jr. were indeed catching up to them. Bowser was nearing their height, not having much trouble with the task. Jr. was struggling a bit and was further behind, but he was doing the best he could.

"If you need a break, take one Jr. We are getting close though! We'll pass these guys soon!" Bowser told his son.

"I know papa! We are almost there!" Jr. added. "Just a little more!"

"Come on Mamar! We are here! We are so close!" Misstar told her partner as they kept pulling up.

"I'm trying!" she replied. "Almost there…just a little bit more…"

In a few moments, the star spirits finally reached the top. Both girls were exhausted and could barely speak, but they looked at each other and started grinning.

"Holy crap! We did it…we were able to do it…" Mamar stated with a smile.

" We were! We did it! Yes!" Misstar cheered with her.

"Yes you did!" the toad laughed as he handed Misstar the clue. "Head down and read your clue at the bottom!" the girls did just that and started to rappel down.

"That was the hardest task I think Misstar and I chose to do! We normally like to do the task that requires the least physical work, because we aren't the strongest team! But we chose to do this one and we were able to do it!" Mamar stated proudly, thinking back to the detour. "I'm just so proud that we were able to pull it off! That was the hardest task so far I think for us! It was intimidating and it was tough! But you know, we pulled through! And I think that sets the tone for the future tasks of the race! No matter how scary or tough it looks, Misstar and I can pull through and be able to keep on standing!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the Pipeline Central Stadium and take the elevator up to the soccer field. Once there, you will your next clue.'" Misstar read.

"Ooh the stadium! Perhaps we can see a soccer match like we thought? Or perhaps it's a soccer themed task?" Mamar wondered aloud. "This should be exciting! Let's get over there as fast as we can!"

"I second that!"

The star spirits were off, hurrying over to the stadium, ready for whatever was coming at them next.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…no luck." Rawk groaned, moving soccer balls to the side.

"…same…" Tundra groaned, doing the same. "…ugh luck isn't on our side!"

"I thought you said dumb luck could happen! Well, luck my not happen, but we're surely dumb, so you got that half right at least!" Rawk rolled his eyes as he continued to keep searching.

Tundra scoffed at his words as he kept looking. The soccer ball with the flag had to be here. It just had to!

**Vivian and Beldam/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"…shoot!" Vivian gasped as Bowser passed her.

"Smell ya later shadow sirens!" he taunted as he pulled himself up farther.

"Don't worry about him Vivian!" Beldam declared, to her sister's alarm. "He can't get the clue until Jr. gets up there! All we have to do is stay ahead of him!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Jr. called out, who was still trying to catch up to the shadow sirens.

"Point taken!" Vivian nodded in understanding as she kept pulling herself. Beldam followed behind, hoping to get to the top as fast as they could.

**Thriff**

"…how about this!" the toad laughed as he kicked the soccer ball again, past Thriff's defense.

"…shoot! I haven't blocked any so far!" he groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just too good for you! Don't worry, you can always give up when you get too tired of trying!" the toad taunted again as he started going down with another ball. This time, when he kicked it to the goal, Thriff was able to block it.

"What?" the toad gasped.

"Hn! Try that again! I'm not gonna quit! I'll block you and get out of here as fast as I can! Trust me on that!" Thriff declared.

"The soccer players, well at least the one I was paired up with, was very cocky and arrogant. And, well, it just made me want to wipe his smug smirk off his face!" Thriff admitted, thinking back to the person he was paired up with. "He wouldn't shut up about how good he was and how I stood no chance of finishing the roadblock. And it just made me more determined to prove him wrong! I was ready to keep trying till midnight if I needed to! I was gonna prove this annoying jerk wrong and I was going to make sure no soccer balls get passed me now!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"Whoa!" Peasley gasped at the sight of the stadium. "…wow…this is huge!"

"…" Lima nodded in agreement. "This is certainly bigger than any sports stadium in the Beanbean Kingdom."

Lima and Peasley walked into the stadium and took the elevator up to the top floor. They saw Plenn sitting down, waiting. He looked over to them and waved, although he coughed as well.

"I'm guessing it's a roadblock." The Beanbean Kingdom's prince guessed. He took the clue and started to read. "Yep it's a roadblock! 'Who sympathizes with the goalie?'"

"Soccer related definitely!" Lima pointed out. "I don't really know much about the sport. Never really interested me. Do you want to do it?"

"Eh sure, why not. Our roadblock counts are evened out anyway, so it's perfect!" Peasley stated as he took the clue and read the information. "Okay, I think I can do this…I hope."

"You better hope indeed! Now follow me!" the goomba stated as he motioned for Peasley to follow him. He did just that, walking away from his partner to go do the task.

**Peasley/Thriff**

"And here you are!" the goomba stated as he escorted Peasley to his practice field. The boo goalkeeper, at the sight of Peasley, left his goal. The monty mole, standing in the middle of the field with the soccer ball, waited for Peasley to walk over.

"Oh geez…this'll be tough." he groaned.

"Eh, don't think that! You're the goalie! Be strong! Do your best! And hopefully you won't be here for too long!" the monty mole encouraged. "But I won't go easy on you! Best of luck!"

The monty mole charged down the field at a great speed, dribbling the ball. Peasley prepared to block the ball, but he was unable to do so. The ball slid right past him, despite the prince's attempts.

"Oh great…" Peasley sighed. He looked over to one of the other practice fields. "…how are you doing Thriff?

"Ehh could be better." the shopkeeper admitted as he failed to block another of the toad's balls.

"Look, you blocked one of my shots by pure luck! You aren't going to get anymore! Trust me boy!" he sneered as he tried again.

Thriff rolled his eyes as he watched the toad run down with the ball. This time, again, he was able to block the toad's kick.

"…but I do better when I'm angry! And this guy makes me angry a lot! Two down, three to go!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Come on!" Tundra groaned. "It has to be here. Why is it not here?"

"Ugh, this is why I hate stuff like this!" Rawk frowned, throwing more balls to the side. "Ugh, why didn't we just stay on the main route? The pipe climb sounded something right up our alley! We could have totally passed someone! Now we're screwed!"

"…" Tundra started to see something as Rawk was complaining. Something different about one soccer ball in a giant pile of them. He ran over to check. After he picked it up, the yoshi started to smirk.

"This is why! Look over here Rawk!"

Rawk Hawk turned around to see it. Tundra had found it. The soccer ball in his hands had the Amazing Race flag on its side.

"…I take that back…dumb luck is with us! YES! GOOD WORK TUNDRA!" Rawk roared in excitement as he ran over and patted his partner on the back.

"Haha…we did it! Now let's go get our fast forward and see how far behind we are!" the yoshi proclaimed. He and Rawk walked out of the room and saw Spore T. was waiting.

"I see you got the ball!" he noted. The fighters nodded and handed it over. "Excellent work! I look forward to seeing the race when it comes on television! In the meantime, here's the thing you wanted!" the toad pulled out the fast forward and handed it to the duo.

"Awesome! Thank you so much sir!" Tundra thanked him as he took it and opened it.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"'Congratulations, you have won the fast forward. Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'"

_Having won the fast forward, Tundra and Rawk Hawk may now skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop, the Warp Shopping District, a large mall frequented by many locals of the region._

"Okay, so the fast forward was worth it!" Rawk admitted. "Let's head over there! Hopefully not too many teams checked in already!"

"I hope not too! But I think we'll be fine! I feel definitely safer than I did when we were driving in circles trying to get to the power plant!" Tundra laughed.

The two fighters waved goodbye to Spore T. before heading outside to their car. They ran and got in and started driving off, hoping to find the mall as fast as they could.

**Vivian and Beldam/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Ahh! Here!" Bowser was content at finally reaching the top. "That was kinda fun actually!"

The koopa frowned, however, when he looked down. The shadow sirens were nearing the top as well and Jr. was still farther down than them.

"Come on Jr.! Hurry!" he shouted.

"I'm trying papa!" Jr. replied as he kept pulling himself up.

"Almost there…almost there…" Vivian repeated as she kept pulling.

"…almost…" Beldam stated as well.

Bowser's eyes widened as the shadow sirens reached the top as well, at the same time.

"CRAP!" he groaned.

"Congratulations! Here's the clue! Read it at the bottom!" the toad told the sisters as he gave the clue to Beldam.

"Yes! Thank you sir!" they stated as they started to rappel down. Jr. looked and saw them coming down and started to panic.

"Don't worry about it Jr.! Just get to the top as fast as you can!" Bowser told him.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the Pipeline Central Stadium and take the elevator up to the soccer field. Once there, you will your next clue.'" Beldam read once she and Vivian got to the ground.

"The stadium? Sounds pretty easy to find I think!" Vivian smiled. "Come on sis! We need to hurry before Bowser and Jr. finish!"

"Right behind you!"

The shadow sirens left as fast as they could, hoping to keep some lead over the two koopas.

"Come on Jr.! Hurry!" Bowser shouted again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" his son barked back, trying to pull himself up.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"Oh my gosh!" Misstar's eyes widened as she saw the stadium. "This looks crazy!"

"…this is huge! Oh my gosh!" Mamar added, in an equal amount of shock.

The two star spirits ran into the stadium, admiring the way it looks, and got into the elevator. In no time, they were on the top floor. The two girls looked out and saw Plenn and Lima waiting by the clue.

"Roadblock?" Mamar asked as she ran over and took the clue. "Yep, it's a roadblock! 'Who sympathizes with the goalie?'"

"…well I don't know…I can tell it's soccer related but I've never played before." Misstar sighed.

"Same! But I'll do it to even out our roadblock counts." Mamar stated as she started reading the clue. "…well crap. Hopefully I wont be too bad at this!"

"Good luck girl!" Misstar cheered.

Mamar waved to her. She saw a goomba motioning for her to follow him. She did just that and was escorted to the practice fields, ready to get this roadblock over with.

**Mamar/Peasley/Thriff**

"…oh geez!" she gasped as she watched Thriff and Peasley handle the task.

"Ugh!" Thriff groaned as the ball went right into his chest. He was able to hold onto the ball though, and prevented it from going into the goal. "…that hurt! But that's three…"

"Dang it! Well you won't get anymore by me! I swear!" the toad declared.

"…crap!" Peasley sighed as he tried blocking the monty mole's next ball. He was unable to do so.

"Well you were able to block one from me so far, so you're not doing too bad!" the monty mole told him. "Just keep what you are doing! You'll get it soon I think!"

"Ugh, I hope." Peasley stated, preparing for the mole's next move.

"…shoot." Mamar sighed. "This'll be really tough…"

As the star spirit approached her practice field, the koopa goalkeeper got away and walked off. Mamar walked to the goal and looked into the eyes of the dry bones, who had his soccer ball ready.

"So you are the goalie now? Ready?" he asked her. He didn't wait for her response as he started to charge down.

Mamar blinked and attempted to prepare to block the ball. She was unable to do so, however. The dry bones got the ball into the goal, scoring his own point.

"…" Mamar sighed. "…yeah this will take longer than I hoped."

**Peasley/Thriff/Mamar**

"…hey watch this!" the monty mole laughed as he charged down the field and knocked the ball into the goal with his head.

"…" Peasley frowned as he picked himself up from off the ground after his attempt to block. "I really suck at this! Seriously…"

As Peasley prepared for the next ball, the toad that was with Thriff knocked another ball straight past the shopkeeper.

"You see! You've just been really lucky before! But look now! Luck is all gone, and now you see how good I am!" the toad smirked as he flexed his muscles.

"…seriously, just shut up!" Thriff roared at the toad.

"Make me!"

"Oh believe me, keep on talking and I'll make you!"

Mamar stood by her own goal, waiting for the dry bones to come forward again.

"…good luck with this one!" he smirked as he charged forward, delivering a kick that knocked the soccer ball toward her.

Mamar was prepared and was able to block the goal, sending the ball back. The dry bone's head fell off in alarm.

"Wow…pretty good job girl!" he told her.

"Really? Thanks!" the star spirit laughed. "Okay, now one down! Four more to go…"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Come on Jr.! You are almost there!" Bowser encouraged his son, who was almost done pulling.

"I'm coming papa!" Jr. declared, as he kept up his efforts.

Bowser watched his son keep trying. Jr. was indeed getting really close now. It didn't take too long before the young koopa had finally reached the top.

"Holy crap, FINALLY!" Jr. roared, feeling like he was going to faint.

"Great job Jr.! Really…good job!" Bowser told his son. "I know that probably wasn't easy for you…I know it was tough…you did a great job."

"Hehe…thanks…" Jr. smiled back to his father.

"And you did too!" the toad at the top said as he handed Bowser the clue. "Now, you can head back down. Read the clue when you get there."

Bowser nodded as he and his son began to rappel down. They were going down faster than their climb up and were soon at the bottom.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the Pipeline Central Stadium and take the elevator up to the soccer field. Once there, you will your next clue.'" Bowser read.

"Stadium? Yes! Time for some soccer challenge! We will totally dominate on this!" Jr. declared, running to their car.

"Muahaha! Yes we shall!" Bowser roared with a laugh as he followed behind. The two koopas got in their car and started off, ready to kick butt at whatever would be in their way next.

**Thriff/Mamar/Peasley**

Thriff was smirking very largely as he was able to block the fourth ball from the toad athlete. The athlete looked over to the shopkeeper in the goal and frowned.

"You know, I really don't like you. At all." he told him.

"Feelings mutual." Thriff rolled his eyes as he prepared for whatever the toad had planned next.

"Oh good lord!" Mamar sighed as the ball went right to her side as she tried to block it.

"Eh better luck next time?" the dry bones laughed.

"Eh I hope so!" Mamar laughed, preparing for whatever he was planning on now.

"…urk!" Peasley groaned as the soccer ball went into his shoulder. It bounced back, landing right by the monty mole.

"Hey! You alright?" he asked the prince.

"…yeah I'm okay." Peasley affirmed. "Especially cause that counts! That's two down! Three more needed!"

"True, very true!" the mole laughed. "Then you should prepare for what I'll do next!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Tundra look! There it is!" Rawk declared.

The yoshi nodded with a smirk as the two fighters parked their car in the parking lot for the Warp Shopping District.

"Awesome! Now to go find Erik!" the yoshi stated.

The two fighters walked into the mall and looked around a bit. The mat wasn't in plain sight.

"…just curious, it doesn't say exactly where the mat is in the mall does it?" Tundra asked his partner.

"…nope…" Rawk stated as he was checking the clue again. "…doesn't say at all…"

"…oh he would! HE WOULD!" the fighter groaned. He started running off, in no specific direction. Rawk Hawk followed him, hoping to catch up to the yoshi.

"Fun little fact about the clue about the pitstop…it just said the pitstop was at the Warp Shopping District. It didn't say where in the mall." Tundra sighed. "So that's basically another task after getting to the pitstop: finding out where Erik and his mat are. Just…fun…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fifth**

"…wow…" Beldam whistled as she and Vivian arrived at the stadium.

"People actually get to play soccer in this? This building is huge!" Vivian added in shock.

The two sisters admired the stadium as they walked in and got in the elevator. Soon, they were up at the top floor. They saw the waiting team members and the clue box. The two walked up to the box and opened it.

"Roadblock! 'Who sympathizes with the goalie?'" Beldam read to her sister.

"Um…" Vivian didn't really know what to say to the task. "Well you've done one more than me so I'll go ahead and do this one!"

"That's fine with me." Beldam shrugged and handed the clue to her sister. Vivian read the information over and sighed.

"…oh this'll be fun…" she stated.

"It'll be fun I bet. Now, you follow me and I'll take you to the practice fields!" the goomba called out to her.

Vivian turned around and nodded to him. She waved goodbye to Beldam before heading downstairs with the goomba for the roadblock.

**Mamar/Peasley/Thriff/Vivian**

"Oh geez!" Vivian gasped at the sight of the practice fields and all the action occurring on them.

"…ugh!" Thriff groaned as the soccer ball slid right past him.

"Oh what a shame. And that would have been your fifth one." the toad sneered at him.

"…hmph! Bring more on me! I'll take it! Whatever you got!" Thriff fired back, getting ready for the next strike.

"Ah!" Mamar frowned as the dry bones got another ball past her. "This is upsetting."

"Don't get too frustrated though! Just give it your best shot!" he encouraged. "Your doing good for someone who has never played soccer before. At the very least, better than the last goalie I had!"

The star spirit smiled at this. "Haha thanks a lot sir! Now, bring some more on! I'm ready!"

"Whoa!" the monty mole muttered as he saw Peasley block another one of his balls. "You're getting the hang of this kid. Good work!"

"Thanks!" Peasley replied. "Just two more to go! Come on! Bring it!"

Vivian watched the other racers do their work. She then proceeded to walk over to her own field. The koopa with the soccer ball on it smirked as he ran down the field with great speed. The soccer ball never drifted too far from him. In a matter of seconds, he was down by the goal and he shot the ball in. The goalie had no chance to block it. The koopa had already made the point!

"…well crap…" Vivian mumbled to herself. "This is going to be much harder than it seemed…and it already seemed impossible!"

After seeing Vivian, the goalie ran off, away from the field. Vivian walked to the box, nervously.

"You next?" the koopa laughed. "Well then…let's see what you got!"

Vivian didn't have any time to prepare. The koopa had already gotten up close to her and fired in his ball.

"…shoot!" Vivian frowned.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Warp Shopping District was filled with thousands of people today. As the largest mall in the city, people filled it daily to find whatever they wanted. Many various stores filled the building. Electronics shops, retail stores, jewelry departments, clothing stores, etc. Anything could be found here in one of the largest malls in the kingdom. Any tourist, during a stay in Pipeline Central, would at least take one day go visit this giant mat.

The food court was filled with many different types of food, catering to nearly anyone. It would be impossible to go to this food court and not find something you would want to eat. Today, however, certain people would find something at the food court that's more important than a good meal. Right in the center, where some people would normally sit and eat, was a mat, with a familiar dry bones on top. He was standing next to an eager goomba, who was eating pasta while waiting for people to arrive.

"Mmm, this is good!" he moaned, almost done with his food.

"How is that pasta actually?" Erik asked the goomba. "I need to get myself something to eat after all the teams have checked in!"

"Well it's delicious and cheap! Only a couple of coins! Trust me, head on over there once your teams get in!" the goomba laughed. "I'd go for seconds, but we should probably wait for you people to check in here right? Have you heard anything about how close they are?"

The dry bones nodded. "I heard one team should be coming in soon. The others are gonna be coming eventually as well. They aren't too far off."

"Hope they come soon!" the goomba stated. "First off, cause I wanna get me some more pasta! I'm almost done! And second off, this is going to be an extremely interesting thing to see! I can't wait to watch it on television!"

"I hope it is as interesting as you think it is!" Erik laughed. He then saw something in the corner of his eyes. "Hold up, I think that's our first team right there!"

The goomba put down his near empty plate and looked over a team was walking by, scanning for the mat. They turned around eventually and looked directly into the eyes of Erik and the goomba.

"They were in the food court?" one of them hollered. "Are you kidding me? Really?"

**?**

The duo ran up to the mat and laid down their stuff, ready to hear what Erik had to say.

"Hope you are enjoying Pipeline Central! Welcome!" the goomba told them. "Go get something to eat after this! We got some nice food over here!"

"Thanks!" one of the racers said.

"Will do man! I'm starving!" the other told him with a grin.

"Me too!" Erik noted. "Anyway…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you guys are team number one!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First; 10:37 A.M.**

"WHAT? REALLY?" Rawk screamed in excitement

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tundra fell over in shock. "We took the fast forward cause we thought we were greatly behind for getting lost in the city and caught in traffic! You're telling me we got FIRST?"

"Yep! I'm being very serious!" Erik told them with a smile. "And there's more to it! As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a pre-paid trip for two to Pipeline Central next summer! Why next summer you might ask? Well, during your trip, you will be able to enjoy front rows to the next Mario Strikers tournament! Watch all of your favorite teams duke it out in the ultimate soccer tournament in history! And you can enjoy this after the race!"

"…you have got to be kidding me…you have got to be kidding me…" Rawk Hawk couldn't believe it. "…THIS RAWKS!"

"We had a bad start this leg so I immediately panicked and had us use our fast forward so we wouldn't get eliminated. I didn't think that it would actually get us first!" Tundra admitted with a laugh, rubbing his head. "Guess other teams had screw ups on this leg too! I guess we could say we didn't need to have used our fast forward. We might have been fine to just go on the main route and see if we would stay in the race. But you know what, you never know if we would have made it. We could've screwed up more in the detour or roadblock. So I'm just gonna think this fast forward saved our butts and gave us a nice reward! A very, very, very nice reward…it's been awhile since Rawk and I won first, so I forgot how nice this was!"

**Peasley/Thriff/Mamar/Vivian**

"Mph!" Peasley groaned as another soccer ball hit his stomach, bouncing off away from the goal. "Ugh…this hurts sorta…but eh it's not a goal, so I get the point!"

"Sorry again!" the monty mole apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I prefer this actually! I'm now four down. Just one more!" Peasley laughed.

"Ah!" Mamar groaned as she somehow knocked a ball that was about to go in away. "That was close!"

"Hmm, good job." the dry bones admitted. "Three more to go for you!"

"Thanks! And I know! Bring on your best!" she told him back, getting prepared again.

"Ugh!" Vivian frowned as she couldn't stop another ball from entering. "I'm still at zero!"

"No offense girl, but you aren't a good goalie." the koopa she was with frowned before he kicked another ball her away. "You need to get better at this!"

"Ah!" Vivian immediately got prepared and was able to get this one knocked back.

"Like that?" she called out to him.

"Hm!" the koopa laughed. "That'll do! Now, let's see you keep that up!"

"Come on, we've been at this for awhile! Can you just give up already?" the toad asked Thriff.

"Never! I'm not giving up till you go down!" he retorted.

"Have it your way man. Just for the record, you suck at being a goalie. I'd recommend you never be one, even in little games for fun."

The toad ran forward and kicked the ball with all the force he had, hoping to get the ball in. Thriff prepared for the ball coming and got in the way. He was able to block the ball, sending it back to the toad.

"…you have got to be kidding me!" he moaned in frustration

"Hey, sir. That's five! Now hand over the clue!" Thriff replied smugly, wanting to see the toad's response.

"Ugh…fine. Here! Take it!" the toad hissed as he tossed the clue to Thriff.

"Thanks!" the shopkeeper smirked as he ran off to his brother.

"I don't know what was more satisfying." Thriff started to say. "Getting the clue? Or getting that obnoxious toad to shut up? Either way, I was able to block five of his shots and he had to hand me his clue! Getting the clue and finally not having to listen to him jammer on about his skill or why I suck was truly a reward!"

"Plenn I got it!" Thriff called out to his brother after he got back to the top floor.

"…great." Lima sighed.

"Ugh…come on Vivian…" Beldam groaned, waiting for her sister.

"…" Misstar sighed, a little disappointed that someone came out before her partner. "Well at least he was here before us…so it makes sense…but hopefully Mamar will come soon…"

"Thriff! Awesome!" Plenn cheered in excitement. "Good work bro!"

"Thanks!" Thriff was grinning as he ripped open the clue to read.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key read aloud.

_Teams must now make their way ten miles to the Warp Shopping District, a rather large, popular mall that is frequented by the people of the city and the kingdom. This mall, known for its great deals and even better commodities, is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Plenn ended when Thriff finished reading.

"Mall huh?" Thriff noted. "Sounds…boring. Compared to the Crystal Palace last leg, this doesn't seem as exciting of a pit stop."

"Eh." Plenn shrugged before starting to cough. "…whatever I guess. All that matters is that we end up getting there and getting safe for the next leg."

"True, very true. And who knows…maybe it's a giant mall? With an amusement park and everything!"

"…let's get there and find out!" Plenn stated, trying to get his brother focused on finding Erik.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go already!"

The two shopkeepers were on their way out of the stadium. Once exiting, Thriff grinned as he looked back at the stadium before he turned around and got in the car with Plenn. The two brothers were then on their way, out to the pitstop.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Last**

"Ah, I remember this place!" Bowser smirked as he and Jr. pulled into the stadium parking lot. "Beautiful, isn't it Jr.?"

"Oh yes it is!" his son squealed. "I remember all the games here! This place is just amazing! I wanna play soccer now! When's the next tournament?"

Bowser chuckled a bit, before regaining composure. "I don't know, but we have a more important 'tournament' right now. Come on, let's get inside!"

Jr. nodded in understanding. Both koopas marched into the building and hopped in the elevator. In a few seconds, they were on the top floor. All racers waiting for their teammates were not excited to see them.

"…shoot! I guess everyone is all caught up!" Misstar frowned.

"…no sign of Tundra and Rawk Hawk for the whole leg…I guess that means they are ahead of us somehow? And I guess that means we all are evened out…waiting to not get last…" Lima sighed in frustration.

"…come on Vivian…" Beldam repeated to herself.

"Roadblock! 'Who sympathizes with the goalie?'" Bowser read to his son.

"Ooh! Me!" Jr. stated, raising his hand as high as he could for his father to see. "Let me do this! Goalie sounds like soccer! And I wanna play!"

"How good are you at being a goalie? I think that's what you are going to be for this, based on the clue." Bowser asked.

"Um…okay I guess? I mean I am better at shooting goals…" Jr. admitted. "…but I'm probably better than half of these people here! And me doing this one evens our roadblock counts, so you can do later ones!"

"Points taken! Okay Jr.! You do this one!" Bowser stated, giving his son the clue.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he started to read the clue. "Hmm….oh yeah I can definitely do this! This isn't that bad! You just watch papa, I'll be out soon!"

Jr. saw the goomba off to the side motioning for him to follow. He did just that, running off after him and heading to the practice room.

**Bowser Jr./Mamar/Vivian/Peasley**

"Ooh soccer! Yay!" Jr. was excited as he walked into the room and saw the practice fields being used. He spent no time looking at anyone else and ran over to his own field.

"Hmm…" the boo athlete on the field turned around and noticed Jr. come running up. The goalie had long left him alone and he was waiting for a racer to come by for him. "Awesome! Someone finally comes for me! Let's get this started! You ready little man?"

"I'm not little!" Jr. snapped as he got in the goal and got ready.

"…I didn't mean to insult you…sorry…" the boo frowned.

The boo proceeded to get ready, going forward with the ball. He launched it forward into the goal, but Jr. was able to get in the way and block it. The ball bounced right back to the boo.

"…huh?" the boo gasped as the ball went right back to him.

"Ha! I'm not some 'little' guy now, huh?" Jr. taunted as he started to prepare for the boo's next attack.

Jr.'s early success seemed to catch the eyes of all the racers doing the roadblock. They all got tense, hoping to try and hurry this up.

"Mph!" Mamar groaned as she got in the way of the ball, knocking it back to the dry bones.

"…ooh that looked like it hurt." the dry bones sighed. "Whatever, three down, two to go!"

"Awesome!" the star spirit grinned. "Almost done…soon…"

"Ah!" Vivian mumbled to herself as she blocked the soccer ball from entering her goal. "Yes! That's two down!"

"Nice! Now I want you to keep that up! Or you'll never leave here!" the koopa pointed out to her as he got the ball back and prepared to come down again.

"…are you coming?" Peasley asked, waiting for the monty mole to try and score.

"…" he said nothing as he charged down, ready to score.

Peasley got prepared and began looking for how the mole was running. He wanted to be able to block the ball, no matter what direction it comes from. The monty mole finally kicked the ball, sending it with great force. The bean was shocked at its force and did the first thing he thought to do: dive and hopefully block it. The prince did just that and was able to block the soccer ball form coming in.

"…whoa!" he stated.

"Nice! Pretty nice I have to say!" the monty mole told him as he threw a clue at the prince. "Not bad! There's the clue you wanted to so bad! Thanks for the good time!"

"No thank you! That was fun!"

Peasley took the clue and hurried his way upstairs to Lima. No one waiting there, except his advisor, was happy to see him. She, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Excellent work, my prince!" Lima cheered as she watched her prince run to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Peasley responded as he opened up the clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom read.

"Shopping District? Hopefully that won't be too hard to find! Sounds relatively easy!" Lima told him.

"Hope not too! Let's go find out! We need to hurry there before these guys finish the task!"

The two beans left the stadium as quickly as they could, hoping to hurry to the mall and check into the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Mamar/Vivian/Bowser Jr.**

"Whoa!" the dry bones exclaimed as he witnessed Mamar block his ball, sending it straight back to him. "…good work! Just one more."

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Just one more…then I'm out!"

"Ah!" Vivian frowned as she was unable to block the next ball coming for her.

"Maybe next time? Keep trying and maybe?" the koopa laughed.

"Not maybe! Will! Don't doubt me yet!" she replied as she got ready again, waiting for the next ball.

Bowser Jr. started to grin as he watched his own ball come forward. He got in the way and blocked it with ease and with a yawn. "…what is that? Two now? Three more to go?"

"…" the boo frowned, not liking the young koopa. "…why yes. Only three more. But don't get too cocky, or you won't get it!"

"Ha! We'll see!" Jr. laughed, getting ready again.

"Watching Jr. block that boo's balls was…intimidating. It seems like he and Bowser truly excel at any sport thing. Like there is none they are bad at!" Vivian noted with a frown. "It's rather…scary to watch. Especially when he is doing better than you. I wasn't doing too bad, but having him there made it harder! It just made me intimidated…I don't know why…it's not like I wasn't trying less. I was trying more now, cause I wanted to keep ahead of him and his dad! But it's just…I don't know…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Thriff! We got here!" Plenn stated as he and Thriff pulled into the parking lot of the Warp Shopping District. "Now, let's read the clue and find out where to go…ACHOO!"

"…I'm getting really annoyed by this cold…probably the worst cold I've had in awhile…it doesn't seem to be getting any better either…" Plenn frowned. As he said that sentence, he was waiting for himself to sneeze. To his surprise, he didn't. "…ACHOO!" his frowned deepened after that. "…yeah this cold sucks. It feels awful and it just distracts me. So far, it hasn't affected my racing performance though. I'm surprised it hasn't yet. I mean…I was behind Thriff during the pipe climb, but he is stronger than me, so that's expected. I'm surprised I got ahead of other people! Just goes to show it's not affecting my performance yet…ACHOO…but that's also not to say it won't later if gets any worse…so I'm hoping it gets better soon."

"…it doesn't say where it is in the mall. It just says the shopping district." Thriff pointed out, reading the clue over again for lost details.

"…so we have to search the mall for it?"

"…yep…seems like it…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…fun…let's get this started." Plenn sighed as he started to walk in. Thriff followed behind. Both brothers hoped they could find Erik as fast as they could and end the leg.

**Vivian/Bowser Jr./Mamar**

"…crud!" Vivian sighed as she failed to block another goal from the koopa.

"Ha! Sorry bout this! You are getting better I think…I can tell! But I'm stepping up my game as well! And you aren't going anywhere soon because of that!" the koopa reported to her.

"…we'll see about that." Vivian simply stated back.

"…you stop this!" the boo's sigh got deeper as Bowser Jr. blocked another of his goals.

"What can I say? I'm better at this than you are at scoring! Perhaps you need a change in job? Or position? You could be a good goalie maybe?" Jr. asked.

"…you are three done…let's just get this over with already." the boo was starting to groan, wanting the boy to shut up.

"…ah!" the dry bones stated in shock.

He kicked the ball so hard that his leg flew off with it. Mamar's eyes widened for a second, but she got back in her stance and prepared to block it. She maneuvered herself and got in the way just in time, blocking her fifth ball.

"Awesome! YES!" she squealed in excitement.

"Really good job! Really! You are going to get your clue!" the dry bones told her. "…but before you do, can I get my leg back?"

"Oh! Of course!" the star spirit replied as she picked up the leg and gave it to the dry bones.

"Thank you! And in return…" the dry bones pulled out his own clue. He handed it to the star spirit, then focused on getting his leg attached again.

"Thank you so much!" Mamar told him as she ran off, heading toward Misstar.

"…shoot!" Beldam frowned as she eyed the star spirit coming. "…come on Vivian…"

"…Jr.! Please hurry…" Bowser whispered to himself.

"Yes! Awesome job Mamar! Great!" Misstar cheered for her partner as she came running up to her.

"Thanks!" her partner greeted her with a hug. "Hopefully I didn't waste too much time! But now let's get on the road and hurry!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'" Mamar read after opening up the clue.

"Shopping District? I like the sound of that!" Misstar giggled. "Come on! We need to get there quickly! Erik is waiting for us!"

"Yes he is!" Mamar nodded in agreement.

The two star spirits ran off, exiting the stadium. They hoped into their car and drove off, hoping to meet with a certain dry bones as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Plenn…we've been looking around this mall for awhile now! Where is it?" Thriff groaned, frustrated at the task.

"…" Plenn shook his head. "I don't know…it's here. I know that. I think we are spending too much time just running back and forth, expecting it to be in clear sight along the way! We need to spend some time just walking around, but looking carefully! It has to be after all…ACHOO…and I think we are just not seeing it…"

"…ugh…" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key sighed. "…hopefully we find it soon. I'd rather not get behind because we couldn't find the stinking mat!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"We're here Lima!" Peasley sighed in relief as he and his advisor parked in the Warp Shopping District's parking lot.

"Excellent! Now let's go in and find Erik!" she stated as she got out of the car and ran off into the mall.

"Hey wait a minute!" Peasley called to her as he started to get out of the car. Lima stopped at the entrance as Peasley caught up to her. "Do you know where he'd be? The clue doesn't mention anything about a specific location!"

"…" Lima shook her head.

"…so we are going to have to look around the mall for them. Fun…" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom sighed.

The two beans realized what they had to do and ran off into the mall, beginning their search for a certain dry bones and a mat.

**Vivian/Bowser Jr.**

"…huh?" the koopa rolled his eyes as he watched Vivian block his next ball. "…good luck I guess?"

"…phew!" Vivian sighed. "Finally, there's one again! Now two more to do…"

The shadow siren looked over for a mere second to one of the other practice fields. She watched Bowser Jr. prevent another goal by the boo. That made four for him.

"Ha! Bring it on! Just one more chump! I'm out of here!" Jr. taunted the boo, who was getting progressively angrier.

"…I gotta get these next two done fast…or else we are in trouble…" Vivian frowned, getting back into position.

**?**

"Hey! That another team?" the goomba pointed to another team, just looking around.

Erik looked over and smiled. Yep, this was indeed another team, failing to notice that Erik and the mat was right by them.

"Yes it is. I wonder if they'll notice we are over here, staring right at them." he told the goomba with a smirk.

His question was answered in a few seconds, for the team turned in their general direction. In a few seconds, their faces expressed realization.

"There he is! Come on!"

The duo ran over to the mat and hopped on, waiting to hear their results.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central! Hope you like the city here! We got some good food, good places to hang out, and just a good city I think!" the goomba told the two, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"We like your city too! Thank you!"

"…" Erik stared at the duo for a few seconds.

"…Erik…none of this now! Just tell us how we did."

"…Lima and Peasley…you are team number two!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second; 11:03 A.M.**

"Second? We'll definitely take it!" Lima cheered. "Been a long time since we've seen a placement that high!"

"Your telling me!" Peasley laughed. "That's great! And hopefully we can finally stay in the top half! I'd like to get first eventually, after all!"

**?**

Lima and Peasley had just gotten off their mat when another team came running in.

"Erik, we've looked all over this mall! Lots of random stores, the department stores, various entrances, etc. And you are telling us you were in the food court?" one of the racers frowned, frustrated that the team searched the mall just for Erik to be in the food court.

"I feel stupid that we overlooked this…" the other racer sighed with a cough. "Whatever, we got here now. That's all that matters!"

"Yes it is!" the goomba told the two. "Well, besides your apparent run through the mall, hope you both are enjoying Pipeline Central so far!"

"Yes we are! Thank you so much!" they replied with a smile.

Erik was holding back laughter after listening to the two rant about searching the mall for him. He regained some sense of composure to be able to tell their placement.

"…Plenn and Thriff…" he started with a small chuckle. "…you guys…are team number…three…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third; 11:04 A.M.**

"Third? Not too shabby I think! That's what we got last time too, so at least it's consistency!" Thriff noted with a laugh.

"Yes! It is good and, hopefully, the start of something consistent. Third is good…ACHOO!" Plenn stated with a sneeze.

"You alright sir? You look like you got a cold." the goomba frowned. "That isn't good I think! They sometimes make it hard to taste food! And it eventually gets hard to do things with a cold!"

Plenn frowned. "Yes I do have a cold! But hopefully it'll get better soon…it should at least…"

**Vivian/Bowser Jr.**

"Ah!" Vivian winced as the ball made direct contact with her chest. The ball was knocked back, but Vivian felt a good deal of pain.

"You okay?" the koopa asked. "Hey, I sometimes get a little cocky and out of hand, but it's not good to get hurt! You feeling alright?"

"…" Vivian nodded. "I'm fine…just a little out of breath. But I'm good."

"Well that's good at least." the koopa nodded. "And technically that is blocking another ball! But I'd still recommend not doing that! That would hurt! And it's also still hard to do too!"

Vivian nodded with a laugh as she got prepared, waiting for the koopa to make his last move.

"…" the boo was glaring at Bowser Jr. He was not going to let this little brat block him this time! No way!

"Come on already ghost man! I'm waiting!" Jr. growled impatiently.

"…" the boo charged down, sending the ball at the young koopa with great force.

Bowser Jr. was prepared for this. He maneuvered himself and got in the way of the ball. He blocked the ball easily, preventing it from going in to the goal.

"…no way…" the boo moaned in frustration. He tossed the clue over to Jr. and left, before he could hear what the koopa was about to say.

"Ha! Ha! Take that! What!" Jr. squealed, picking up the clue and running.

"…noooo…." Vivian frowned. She knew she and her sister were in trouble.

Bowser Jr. hurried to his father and gave him a giant hug. Beldam witnessed his arrival and groaned.

"…and done…" she frowned. "…come on Vivian…hurry…"

"Awesome job Jr.! You did great!" Bowser stated proudly, rubbing his son's hair.

"Hehe, thanks papa! I did my best!" his son squeaked as he opened up the clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'" Bowser Jr. read aloud.

"Shopping district? Like a mall? Of all the places for a pit stop…really?" his father rolled his eyes. "…whatever. Let's get over there like now Jr.! We got no time!"

The two koopas ran out of the stadium as fast as they could and got in their car even faster. They started it up and got on the road, hoping to get to the mall as fast as they could. They did not want to lose the lead they had just gotten over a team.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Here we are Mamar!" Misstar stated as the star spirits arrived at the Warp Shopping District. "Wow, it's huge! I think I might like this place! I think I might a lot!"

"Looks pretty awesome to me!" Mamar agreed with a nod. She was holding the clue and reread it again. "…you know, Erik doesn't say where he is right? I'm guessing we have to find him. You think?"

"Hmm…oh yeah. Probably." the ribbon-wearing star spirit nodded. "…um…you know what, he's probably in the food court or some place like that! I don't think he's that much of a sadist to hide the mat in a random store! This mall looks too big on the outside to be able to do that! That would be so cruel! He probably put it in an open, easy to find place that people might overlook."

"That makes a lot of sense! A lot of sense actually!" Mamar nodded in agreement. "Let's start looking in the food court, then move on to other open areas in the mall if he's not there!"

The star spirits ran into the mall with a plan, hoping to find Erik as fast as they could and finish the leg.

**?**

"Hey look! I called it! There he is!"

"That was good thinking! Awesome job!"

The next team came running in, heading directly for the mat. They got in and looked the dry bones in the eye, waiting to hear his words.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central!" the goomba greeted them. "We got a good city here, filled with awesome people, food, places, attractions, etc. Hope you guys have been liking it all!"

"Thank you so much! We have been!" they both greeted, smiling at the goomba greeter.

"Hmm…" Erik started thinking of a witty way to tell the two what place they were in. He sighed, not being able to think of anything. "…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number four!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fourth; 11:10 A.M.**

"Still in it!" Misstar cheered.

"Yes we are!" Mamar smiled. "Fourth isn't too shabby…but we are getting farther into the race…that's not really a good number soon…hopefully next time we get a higher up number! Perhaps even first again?"

"Perhaps! Let's wait and see. Hopefully indeed!"

**Vivian**

"Come on…come on…" Vivian frowned, unable to block the koopa's next ball.

"Ready again?" he asked, getting the soccer ball back, and readying for another attempt.

"…I'm ready. Bring it!" she told him, getting in position.

The koopa started charging down with great speed, ready to kick the ball into the goal.

"Come on…come on…" the shadow siren chanted to herself.

The ball was launched, aimed directly at the goal. Vivian saw the direction it was going for and maneuvered herself, attempting to block the ball. She repeated her chant as she attempted to move fast enough to keep the koopa from getting another goal.

"…oh dang!" the koopa frowned.

She got there just in time. The ball didn't get in the goal.

"Finally! Finally!" Vivian screamed in excitement.

"Dang! Not good at all! I was doing pretty good I think!" the koopa's frown widened. "But whatever…rules are rules…congrats! Here's the clue!"

He tossed the clue to Vivian, who caught in her hands.

"Thanks!" she replied with a wink as she ran off, hoping to get to Beldam as soon as she could.

Beldam waited impatiently for Vivian since Bowser and his son left. She finally got relieved when she saw her younger sister run toward her.

"Sorry Beldam! Sorry it took so long…" Vivian told her as she finally arrived. "…I don't know why that took so long…I really don't…it just did! Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it…" Beldam told her, walking over slowly. She gave her sister a hug. "…I mean I would have liked you to get out sooner, I'm not going to hide that, but I know you feel the same way! But don't worry about it. You had a hard time at a task. Everyone has it at times. Trust me. It's fine!"

"…okay…thanks…" Vivian smiled, returning the hug.

"No problem." her elder sister grinned back. "…but you know what, we need to read the clue now! Let's go! I want to catch up and pass some team at least!"

"Of course!" her younger sister stated, opening the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Warp Shopping District!'" Vivian read aloud. "'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

"No time to waste! Let's get off! We have to hurry!" Beldam stated, running out. Her sister followed right behind.

The two shadow sirens went out of the stadium as fast as they could. They got to their car and were quickly on their way to the shopping district, hoping to make up for last time and stay in the race.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"We are here papa!" Jr. smirked after finally arriving at the Warp Shopping District.

"Great! Now time to check in and save our butts!" Bowser added, running into the mall. Jr. followed behind. As the two koopas entered the mall, they realized something.

"…where is Erik?" the younger koopa asked his father.

"…don't tell me we have to search the mall for him…please don't…" Bowser mumbled. He started to think. As much as he didn't want to say, he knew that they had to search for Erik. "…just…great…"

"Well we need to start searching NOW! Come on papa! Let's go find him!"

The father and son were off, running loose in the mall, wanting to find the dry bones as fast as they could.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Whoa! Holy crap!" Vivian gasped as Beldam sharply turned into the Warp Shopping District's parking lot.

The elder shadow siren went ridiculously fast on the route to the mall. She hit no lights, by luck, and continued at a fast pace, reaching the mall in a few minutes.

"You ready to find out our fate?" Beldam asked Vivian.

"…mmm…yeah." the fire-wielder stated, nervously. "…do you know where we should look for Erik? I think we need to search for him in the mall. The clue doesn't say where he exactly is…so yeah."

"…" Beldam thought for a minute. "I don't know. Just hopefully before some team can find him. That's all I want!"

The shadow sirens ran into the mall and began their search, hoping to find the dry bones and the mat as quickly as they could.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

"Crud!" Bowser groaned, walking out of a department store. "Couldn't find him there! Couldn't find him in random stores! Couldn't find him anywhere!"

"We haven't looked everywhere yet though papa!" Jr. told his father.

"I KNOW THAT JR.! But the mall is too big to look everywhere!" Bowser sighed in anger. "…we need to hurry…the sisters have to be done by now…we need to find him fast…"

"…Erik…where are you?"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"No luck so far…" Beldam sighed.

"…he has to be here…" Vivian told her. "Someone else has to be looking for him too! We just need to find him before they do…this is a large mall…we just need some luck!"

"We haven't been too lucky today!" the elder shadow siren sighed. "…still…luck would be nice…we need to find him now."

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**?/?**

"YOU TWO!"

Erik and the goomba turned from a conversation they were having and looked over. Beldam and Vivian and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were standing right there. They hadn't noticed the two standing on the mat. Only each other. The two teams were glaring at each other, each very nervous about the end results.

"…oh man…things are going to get interesting." Erik noted.

"You think?" the goomba asked.

"Oh yeah. Watch…they are both going to notice us at the same time…"

As soon as Erik finished that sentence, he caught Vivian's eye turn in his direction. He watched her face turn to shock and saw that she was starting to run in his direction. Beldam and the father and son turned as well and did the same.

"Told you!" he laughed.

The two shadow sirens did have a small lead over Bowser and Jr., but the two koopas were catching up on them fast. This was indeed a footrace. Both teams hurried, getting to the mat. Seconds separated the two, but the winning team was clear.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central! That was some footrace!" the goomba told them. "Hope you enjoyed the city as much as I enjoyed that!"

"…thanks." all four racers were too tired to say anything more than just that.

"…" Erik didn't say anything.

"Erik don't start this!" Beldam growled, icy winds coming off her hands. "Just tell us!"

"Yeah! No stalling!" Bowser roared, fire escaping his mouth.

"…meep." the dry bones mumbled in panic. "Um…Vivian and Beldam…you guys are team number five…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Fifth; 11:29 A.M.**

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Beldam gasped in shock. "Really? Oh my gosh! YES!"

"Phew! Wow…that was a stressful leg!" Vivian sighed in relief, knowing that she and her sister were finally safe.

The two shadow sirens, while excited, quickly excused themselves. They didn't want to upset Bowser and Jr. anymore. They thought it polite to leave them, so that they wouldn't get saddened anymore. Erik looked at the two koopas, afraid of the words he had to say. Bowser and Jr. looked upset and angry when they heard Vivian and Beldam were fifth, after all.

"…Bowser and Bowser Jr.…you guys are…the last team to arrive…" he finally stated.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; Last Place; 11:29 A.M.**

"…" Bowser didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say.

"…sniff…" Jr. rubbed his eyes.

"And…I…I am very sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Erik added.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

**Finishing Place: 6th (ELIMINATED)**

"…well this sucks!" Bowser groaned. "…I can't believe it…we are actually eliminated? Really?"

"…afraid so. I'm sorry to see you two go…" Erik told them truthfully.

"…sniff…sniff…" Jr. started to sob a bit. "…whatever…it was fun while it lasted…it was a major awesome time! And it was a challenge! The fact we got this far…says a lot…I think…sniff…"

"…I agree…" Bowser admitted. "…I agree…"

"Go ahead…laugh. Laugh while you can. King Bowser has nothing witty to say. No angry comment to make. Nothing to complain about. I…just don't know what to say." Bowser admitted, looking disappointed. "…it's sad to leave the race…I loved it after all! It was fun! A lot of fun! Much harder than I thought too! I thought Jr. and I would breeze through this thing! Like that happened! This thing was tough…guess it says a lot about us that we got this far, like Jr. said. I feel like the race probably helped me. I think I understand my children better and I definitely have more appreciation for them then I did. I really do. I love each and everyone of them…Jr., Wendy, Lemmy, and all the others. That's something I can take out of this at least…"

"…I don't want to go…I don't want to leave the race…" Jr. sobbed. He didn't really want to talk to the camera. He didn't say much. "…it was fun…I had a great time…I got to see cool places with my dad and got to be part of the hardest thing in the world! And…I don't want it to end…"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked off the mat, both looking disappointed, but pleased. Both started the race as intense hotheads with massive egos. They still walked off the same easily-angered duo they were before, but their egos maybe were not so high. One things for sure though: they did not want to leave. The two koopas proved to be a strong force and they enjoyed the competition as they went on it. They appreciated this race, this amazing competition, just as much as people appreciate the great Strikers tournaments held here, if not more than that.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams soar to great heights over the beautiful Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land._

"Oh my gosh!" Peasley cheered, feeling the wind in his hair.

"Good lord!" Beldam stated in shock. The feeling of the sky was completely new to her.

"This is fun!" Misstar giggled, her ribbons flowing in the wind.

_But teams have trouble getting to these beautiful plains…_

"We are sorry, but all seats on the flight are booked".

"Please! You don't understand! We need to get on that flight!"

"I'm sorry but no exceptions! All seats are taken and you have to get another flight!"

"Come on! Please! We need this!"

…_major problems getting to the plains._

"You have got to be kidding me…was this seriously delayed?"

"…we aren't getting to the Dinosaur Land at all…are we?"


	12. Leg 10: Dashing through Donut Plains

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN A COMPUTER! I AM TYPING THIS ON IT! I FEEL SPECIAL!...what? Mario? Amazing Race? I don't own either…now I don't feel special…**

**Author's Note: It's summer now! I'm ready to start senior year! But before I do that, I vow to update this as much as possible! If everything fits according to plan, I should be able to start the second season before school starts! I hope so at least…I'll see. I'm sorry for the slow update. Hopefully now that I have lots of free time, I can fix my update speed…but I digress. So…reviews…**

**Champ 15: Sorry for the wait on this update! But I'm glad you've been enjoying the season so far! :) actually, the roadblock? That was kinda based on my own idea…but I think you are right. It was similar to one in Megan and Cheyne's season. Leg four in France, I believe. I might be mistaken though, so I don't know. Anyway, Unfinished Business ended recently! Favorite teams of the season were Kisha and Jenn (THEY WON! YES!), Gary and Mallory, Zev and Justin, Jet and Cord, Ron and Christina, and Margie and Luke. Least favorites were the Globetrotters, Amanda and Kris, and Kent and Vyxsin (SO DISAPPOINTED IN THE PINK AND BLACK ATTACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOTHS FROM SEASON 12?) But I digress, especially cause those are my opinions. I'm glad you enjoyed last leg and I hope you enjoy this one too! :) Thanks! :)**

**Princess Toady: In the end, your prediction was right for the most important thing! That's always something! ^^ But we'll see if your recent prediction was right… I'm glad the suspense comes out! I try hard to create it! Makes me proud it works! :D But thanks a lot! I'm glad you like last leg and the season and hope you enjoy this one! ^^**

**The Bowser Monster: It hurt to get rid of them! It really did! Just recently, I started getting into their character…I question how I developed them in the race. Wish I could redo them…but whatever. They are gone now, so I shouldn't think of things like that! And same! Pipeline Central isn't a good place! Thanks for the support! Hope you like this leg too! :)**

**MixedAddict: IT IS SUMMER FINALLY! I will take advantage of this and hopefully do just that! :) Yes Dinosaur Land is amazing! Super Mario World is a great game! And no comment on your predictions and hopes. We shall see what will happen…muahaha! Hope you enjoy this leg! :) **

**Ice Empoleon: Yes you did guess right! Good work! Yeah, I felt similar to Bowser and Jr.'s elimination. I tried to give them a good final leg, for I felt they deserved it. But now it's getting to the end…everyone is a strong team! Everyone is strong! So even strong teams have to get eliminated… I enjoyed seeing your opinions on all the teams! And I enjoy your opinions on each of my legs! Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this leg! :) And yes, I saw that! Thanks for the recommendation ****supercomputer276! That honestly made my day to see that! :)**

**Now…on to the story! Enjoy everyone! Please read, review, and enjoy! :D**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Six teams left the majestic Crystal Palace and the Shiver Region and traveled by plane to the industrial hub, Pipeline Central! Upon arrival, teams were overwhelmed by the traffic of the city._

"…you have got to be kidding me…" Beldam groaned as she looked at the millions of cars in front of her. "You have GOT to be kidding me…this sucks!"

"Wow…worst traffic I've ever seen! In my life!" Misstar mumbled in shock.

_Some teams decided to find alternate routes, to get around the traffic. Tundra and Rawk Hawk, when taking their route, ended up getting lost and, as a result, far behind the other teams._

"Unbelievable!" Tundra started laughing to himself, trying to make himself feel better. "I honestly have no clue where the heck we are going!"

"…this sucks! I hate this city!" Rawk groaned from the back. "…this is worse than Marrymore!"

_This caused the two rival fighters to search among hundreds of soccer balls for a fast forward._

"…I feel like I'm going to hate soccer after this…I have this really big feeling…" the yoshi groaned as he continued to look.

_The two ended up finding their fast forward, however, and bypassed all the teams and claimed an easy first place finish._

"…you have got to be kidding me…you have got to be kidding me…" Rawk Hawk couldn't believe it. "…THIS RAWKS!"

_On the main route, all teams opted for a hard detour of climbing the high Pipe Tower._

"…cough…" Plenn started coughing as he was going up. He had to stop to catch his breath for a minute before he started going up again. "This is tough. Very tough…"

"…ugh!" Mamar started pulling up again, not wanting her partner to get too much ahead of her.

_At the roadblock, Vivian faced troubles trying to block goals from a soccer player._

"Ugh!" Vivian frowned as she couldn't stop another ball from entering. "I'm still at zero!"

_While Bowser Jr. made up for lost time by blocking all the balls sent towards him._

Bowser Jr. was prepared for this. He maneuvered himself and got in the way of the ball. He blocked the ball easily, preventing it from going in to the goal.

"…no way…" the boo moaned in frustration.

_In the end, the shadow sirens and Bowser and Jr. struggled finding the true location of the pitstop in the mall._

"Crud!" Bowser groaned, walking out of a department store. "Couldn't find him there! Couldn't find him in random stores! Couldn't find him anywhere!"

"No luck so far…" Beldam sighed.

_The two raced to find Erik first, but the shadow sirens reached the mat in fifth. Bowser and Jr. arrived in last and were eliminated as a result._

"…well this sucks!" Bowser groaned.

"…sniff…sniff…" Jr. started to sob a bit.

**Rival Fighters Reclaim Top Spot; Bowser and Jr. Knocked Down**

_Five teams remain! Who will be eliminated next?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is Pipeline Central! In the Pipe Kingdom, it is a major industrial hub that produces much of the country's goods, exports, and energy. To the world, it is known for the Pipeline Central Stadium, a soccer stadium in the Mario Strikers tournaments. It is the dream of many aspiring athletes to be able to play on the field in front of the thousands of fans that attend each game. Fans of soccer and the tournament fly in from all around the world to watch the games. When the games are not on, they might take their time to visit the Warp Shopping District, a large mall in the city known for good deals. Many tourists and locals visit the mall to take advantage of its deals and buy the goods within. This mall was also the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_Can Lima and Peasley, after finally getting back up to the top half of the placements, keep up their good work and continue to place high? Will Misstar and Mamar's teamwork and attitude, as the competition continues to get tougher, be able to get them to the top? And can Vivian and Beldam make up for their bad leg and find away out of last place?_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, who arrived first at 10:37 A.M…_

"WHAT? REALLY?" Rawk screamed in excitement

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tundra fell over in shock.

_Will depart, at 10:37 P.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Nighttime covered the city in darkness. The Warp Shopping District experienced the effect of darkness as well. The mall was emptied of most of the people that normally flocked here. Many were pulling out of the parking lot, making their way home. The food court, among the few places in the mall with people still in it, was nearly empty. Only two people could be seen there. One was looking at his watch, waiting eagerly. The other held onto the clue in his hands, waiting even more eagerly to open it.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First to Depart; 10:37 P.M.**

Tundra fidgeted with the clue in his hands, waiting for his partner to tell him to open it. He had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt on and his silver hat. Rawk Hawk had on a black jacket with the words, "FEEL THE RAWK!" written on it in red with a fire outline around the letters and a pair of white sweatpants. The former champion's eyes were glued to his watch. He slowly watched the second hand make its way around the watch.

"…" he continued to watch, not making a sound. His eyes soon left the watch though, filled with excitement. "Tundra! Time!"

The yoshi nodded and ripped open the envelope and began to read the clue.

"Route info! 'Drive to Pipeline Central International Airport and board a flight to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land! Once you arrive, drive a marked car to the Dino Diner and prepare for a treat! Once you are done with your meal, you will receive your next clue!'"

_Teams must drive themselves twelve miles to the Pipeline Central International Airport and board flights that will take them to the Donut Plains, the grassy, beautiful plains of Dinosaur Land. Once they arrive, they will use new marked cars and drive ten miles to the Dino Diner, a small, local restaurant located in the middle of the plains, away from civilization. Once they arrive, teams will be handed a plate of a local cuisine: melons. Team members must each eat five pounds of the fruit. Once completed, the teams will trade in their finished plates for their next clue._

"'You have zero coins for this leg.'" the yoshi concluded.

"We still have enough coins to last a leg, so who cares about that!" Rawk replied running over to the car.

"I know, I know. Just reading the clue!" Tundra laughed as he followed. "…still…we are going to Dinosaur Land?"

"Hmm? That's what you said." Rawk affirmed with a puzzled look as he got in the driver's seat. "Why you ask?"

His rival merely shrugged in response and hopped in the backseat.

"Being born in Glitzville and living there most of life, I haven't met many yoshis. Even on the journey I took with Gonzales…I didn't see any. Maybe one at most?" Tundra started thinking in his head. "Either way, I haven't really seen much of my kind. Hearing that we are going to Dinosaur Land was actually a major excitement to me! I finally get to see a place where yoshis live! Get to see others of my kind and stuff and the culture I probably should have grown up in. You know…I'm actually really excited to see it!"

"Eh whatever. Let's get this leg on the road and get over there!" Rawk declared, starting the car up.

The rival fighters started up their car and headed off in the direction of the airport, hoping to get to Dinosaur Land as fast as they could.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk parked their car in the airport's parking lot. They ran out and headed into the airport, looking for the fastest flight, only to be struck down.

"No more flights for tonight it seems…" Tundra sighed. "…guess we got to wait for tomorrow."

"…crap!" Rawk groaned, sitting down on the floor.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second to Depart; 11:03 P.M.**

Lima looked at her watch attentively, her eyes covered behind a pair of glasses. She had on a green long-sleeve shirt with white sweatpants. When she noticed the time, she turned and looked over to her prince and gave him a nod. Peasley had on a dark blue t-shit with a pair of red athletic shorts. Upon seeing his advisor's nod, he opened up the clue in his hands and began reading.

"'Drive to Pipeline Central International Airport and board a flight to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land!'" he started to read.

"How long has it been since Lima and I got up in the top half? Quite some time I think! Far too long if you ask me!" Peasley was grinning as he delivered his interview. "Hopefully that's a good sign that we will continue this! The race is definitely getting harder, but I think Lima and I are responding well. We are racing harder and giving it even more than one hundred percent! Today will be no exception…everyone else needs to watch out for us! I think it's about high time Lima and I finally get a first place finish…"

"Dinosaur Land?" Lima asked. "This'll be exciting! That's a place I've always wanted to go too!"

Peasley nodded in agreement. "I want to go too! Mom told me it's a beautiful place! So did Peach and Mario and anyone that's been there! Wonder what it's like…" the prince's thoughts started to trail off, but he caught himself and got back on track. "…whatever it's like, we will see soon! Come on! Let's get to the airport and get there!"

Lima nodded at her prince's words and ran off to the car. Peasley followed behind, getting in the driver' seat. The two beans started off, heading to the airport.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third to Depart; 11:04 P.M.**

Plenn sighed, waiting for the time. He had on a pair of black shorts on as well as a blue jacket.. He opened the clue once time arrived and started reading. Thriff paid close attention to his brother's words. The shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key was wearing a pair of black shorts as well with a white t-shirt. He also had on a green hat with the words "Keelhaul Key" written on it.

"'…Once you arrive, drive a marked car to the Dino Diner and prepare for a treat!" Plenn continued.

"The further we get into the race, the harder it gets. Having said that, it actually gets a lot more fun!" Thriff laughed a little as he thought of the recent legs. "It sure is getting harder though. The competition remaining is great! Probably the hardest thing I've ever done! But Plenn and I are still here and that says a lot about us! We only got a few more legs to go till the end. We just need to keep our good work and be prepared for anything! Just got to go all out and make it to the end. And I feel like we can do it!"

"I wonder if we can find a flight at this time of day." Plenn mumbled out loud. "I think we are all probably going to end up grouped together at the airport."

"Eh, whatever. We need to find out if we are! Let's head over there fast!"

"Yeah I know…achoo!" Plenn sighed after his sneeze before getting in the car. Thriff hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. The two toads were now on their way, heading to the airport.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Fourth to Depart; 11:10 P.M.**

Misstar smiled as she opened up the clue at time and started reading to her partner. She had on various ribbons on her head in pink, blue, green, and yellow. As she read off the clue, Mamar paid close attention, fidgeting occasionally with the green ribbon on her head.

"'…Once you are done with your meal, you will receive your next clue!'" Misstar concluded.

"Final five! Misstar and I have gone a long way since the beginning of the race and I feel like we are stronger now!" Mamar noted, feeling proud in herself and her partner. "The race is getting harder, but I feel like we are tougher as well! We only got a little bit more to go, then we reach the final leg! We are so close to the end, but getting there will be no easy task. Misstar and I have to be on our toes and be prepared for anything! One mistake and we could be out, so close to the end…we need to make sure that doesn't happen, and I'm confident we can make sure it doesn't."

"Wonder what this leg has in store for us. Hopefully not much need for coins though." Misstar laughed, noting that they were given no coins.

"Hopefully not! But I think we've saved enough coins from previous legs that we should be fine!" Mamar replied with a laugh of her own. "But we should probably get to the airport and get to Dinosaur Land as fast as possible…you know, to make sure we stay fine."

"Of course! Of course!"

The two star spirits got in their car and started the car, driving off to the airport, hoping to get the next leg on the way.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Last to Depart; 11:29 P.M.**

Vivian opened the clue upon time, eager to begin the leg and get out of last place. She had on her trademark red hat along with a matching red jacket. As the younger shadow siren read off the clue, Beldam paid close attention, not wanting to miss any details. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt and had on her two trademarks: her blue hat and her snowflake necklace.

"'You have zero coins for this leg.'" the younger sister finished reading the clue. "…zero coins? We've been doing good with our money though, so I think we will be fine…right sis?"

"We'll be fine." Beldam nodded to her.

"Last leg was obviously a success! Best leg ever!" Beldam rolled her eyes, thinking about the previous leg in Pipeline Central. "Honestly, I really don't know what happened. It was just a bad day for us, starting with getting in heavy traffic and going downhill from there. We almost got eliminated because of it! But we didn't, and that's all that matters! Vivian and I are ready to make up for last leg, and I have a feeling we will be able to!"

"You ready to head out?" the elder shadow siren asked her sister as she got in the car.

"Of course! Let's get on the road and get on a flight out of this city!" Vivian replied, hopping in the driver's seat. "Preferably ahead of all of the other teams!"

With those words, the shadow sirens were on their way, ready to get back on the road and get to Dinosaur Land.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Vivian and Beldam parked their car in the airport's parking lot and got out, hoping to make up some time. When they got inside, they were greeted by the sight of the other teams sitting together.

"Hey! Guys!" Vivian called out.

"Hmm?" Mamar mumbled, looking over to the source of the voice. "Oh look! Hey Vivian! Beldam!"

"Hey! I'm guessing they aren't servicing flights this late at night?" Beldam asked the other teams as she and Vivian walked up to them and sat down.

"Yeah…" Tundra sighed. "Got to wait till the morning."

"We got a couple of hours to wait." Thriff added, half asleep.

"Ooh, fun." Beldam sighed.

"I'm probably the only person that didn't mind that we ended up having to wait the night at the airport." Vivian admitted. "It puts us back on an even playing field with everyone! We are all starting tomorrow in the same place, trying to get ahead of each other! Which means, Beldam and I aren't in last! That's really all I care about!"

The teams sat down in their circle, waiting for the airport to open. They all relaxed, some taking the opportunity to get some sleep. They were all anxious to get out of the city. Everyone was just hoping it would come sooner.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

At 7:00 A.M, the airport started opening up and flights were becoming available. The teams reacted immediately. Everyone got up and started heading to ticket counters and information booths, trying to find the first flight out.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Excuse me sir!" Misstar stated as she and Mamar walked up to a koopa behind an information booth. "We are looking for the fastest way to the Donut Plains! What do you suggest?"

"Donut Plains?" the koopa asked as he started doing research behind his computer. "Hmm…it might be no surprise, but we don't service flights there."

"It really doesn't." Mamar laughed. "But what's your advice though? We need to get there as fast as can!"

"Well…" he replied, continuing his search. He seemed to find something that he thought would work, for he started to smile. "My offer for you two, although it requires connections, is to fly to Pipe City, our country's capital! Once there, you two should get on a flight to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then get on a flight to Yoshi's Island. Once there, you two will get on a flight to Donut Plains, at about 10:01 A.M. tomorrow morning."

"Good lord! That's so many connections! And a whole day flying in planes?" Misstar gulped after hearing this. "…you know Mamar, I'm surprised they gave us tickets to Pipeline Central last leg! They should have given us the tickets here! This is much more complex!"

Her partner laughed at the joke, but got serious and turned to the koopa. "Are you sure this is the fastest way though? Possibly a faster route that requires less connections?"

"Sadly, there is no other way I think." the koopa replied. "Not many flights come in to Dinosaur Land, let alone the Donut Plains, so the choices are limited. There's no other possible way to get there without many connections and such." The koopa agent then noticed something. "…just for the record, the flight from Yoshi's Island to Donut Plains is full it seems. So, you two girls will have to go standby."

"…"

"…"

"Don't be too worried though! There is another flight from Yoshi's Island to Donut Plains after the first one, if you don't make that one! Just…it's two hours later. So I say try and get on the first and if worse comes to worse, you got the second one."

"…what do you think Mamar?" Misstar asked.

"…we have limited options it seems." Mamar sighed. "…we'll take it. Can you get us the necessary tickets?"

"I can't get you the standby tickets. You two have to do that yourself, but you guys will have time to get them I think. I can get the rest though!" he replied, printing out tickets.

Misstar and Mamar: First on Pipe Airlines 323

Misstar and Mamar: First on Mushroom International 97

Misstar and Mamar: First on Mushroom International 469

"Thank you sir!" Misstar thanked as she and Mamar walked off, heading to check into their flight.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…good lord, that's a lot of connections!" Peasley noted, hearing the plan told to him and Lima by the toad behind the information booth. "Nothing faster?"

"Nope! That's the fastest way!" she replied.

"Well, then that's what we have to do. Although I'm not too eager about a whole day of just flying." Lima sighed. "Can you get us the tickets?"

"Yes, for all of them except your last flight! But I'm sure you will be able to once you get there! Just can't put you on standby here…you understand." the toad stated as she printed out the tickets. "But here's the ones I can do!"

Lima and Peasley: Second on Pipe Airlines 323

Lima and Peasley: Second on Mushroom International 97

Lima and Peasley: Second on Mushroom International 469

"Thanks a lot!" Peasley told her as he took the clues. He and his advisor were off as fast as they came, heading off to their gate.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Are you sure about this?" Beldam asked toad agent behind the information booth.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"…I hate the sound of this. Just so much time flying. But if there's nothing else…" Beldam started to trail off. "…what do you think Vivian?"

"…" the younger shadow siren sighed. "I don't think we have much choice. We just have to do this I think."

"…" the elder shadow siren nodded, still upset by the length of time. "…can you get us the tickets for everything?"

"Yeah, just not the last one. You guys will have to go get your standby tickets. But everything else? I can do that!" he stated as he printed out the tickets.

Vivian and Beldam: Third on Pipe Airlines 323

Vivian and Beldam: Third on Mushroom International 97

Vivian and Beldam: Third on Mushroom International 469

"Thank you!" Vivian told him as she took the tickets and walked off. Her older sister followed behind, ready to get to the gate as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…well that's probably our best offer." Thriff told his brother.

"Yeah probably." Plenn sighed. "…achoo! Just not looking forward to a day on the planes…but whatever. It's the best offer." The shopkeeper from Rougeport then turned to their boo ticket agent. "Can we get all of the tickets?"

"Except you standby tickets at Yoshi's Island, yes." she told him as she printed out his tickets and gave them to him.

Plenn and Thriff: Fourth on Pipe Airlines 323

Plenn and Thriff: Fourth on Mushroom International 97

Plenn and Thriff: Fourth on Mushroom International 469

"Thanks a lot!" Thriff told her as he and Plenn walked off to get to their gate.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…I don't like this." Rawk sighed. "…are you sure that is the fastest way?"

"Yes I am." the koopa agent told him. "It's a long set of flights, I know. I'm sorry about that."

"…crap. I really don't like this." Tundra sighed.

"…oh?" the agent mumbled, looking in his computer. "Oh…shoot!"

"Hmm? Everything okay?" the yoshi asked, looking at the agent. Both he and Rawk looked over in concern.

"…well there is a faster way. But I told these two young star girls earlier that there was no earlier path." the agent frowned. "I was being stupid and overlooked it when I was working with them…"

"There IS something earlier?" Rawk asked, looking rather happy.

"Well yes. You still take the same flight to Pipe City, but after that you go a different route. You fly to Beanbean Castle Town, and then get on a flight to Oho Oasis. Once there, you can get on a flight to Donut Plains, at 8:39 A.M." he stated. "…it's so random. But that's what I got."

"I like the sound of this!" Rawk admitted. Tundra grinned as his response. "Can you get us the tickets?"

"Yes I can. All of them to, cause nothing is standby." the koopa reported as he printed out all of the tickets.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Fifth on Pipe Airlines 323

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Bean International 499

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Bean International 468

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Tropic Travels 217

"Thank you so much sir!" Tundra thanked as he took the tickets and started off, with Rawk close behind.

**Pipe Airlines 323**

"Looks like we all are together." Vivian noted as she got on the plane. All the teams were on board.

"…I wonder, are we all doing the same thing?" Peasley asked his advisor.

"It would make sense. Our agent seemed certain it was the fastest way." Lima replied.

"Hmm…true. True. I guess we are all getting there at the same time…it's better than being in last at least!"

_All five teams are on board Pipe Airlines 323 and on their way to Pipe City, the capital city of the Pipe Kingdom._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Pipe Airlines 323 (Arrived at 10:23 A.M.)**

Once the flight arrived in Pipe City, all the teams got off the plane and headed their own way. Four of the teams had a two hour wait for their flight. The fifth team, however, was taking a different flight, which was scheduled to depart earlier. They headed off to their gate.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…okay we are here!" Rawk cheered as he and his partner got to their gate.

"Looks like they are boarding soon too!" Tundra noted. "This is awesome!

"And it seems like no other team is on our path. No one followed us…and no one is here already…" the former champion started to grin.

"Even better!"

"Apparently, many of the people at the Pipeline Central airport didn't know about the flight path through the Beanbean Kingdom to Dinosaur Land! I think they overlooked the possibility of it for some reason. We really found about it from luck! Our agent was about to get us tickets for a different path after all!" Tundra noted, smiling. "Rawk and I got lucky that we found about it! Now, hopefully we can put this luck to our advantage and keep a lead over the other teams…"

**Bean International 499**

The rival fighters got on board their plane and smiled. No other team showed up in the end. They were the only ones on board.

"Hopefully this is a good sign." Rawk crossed his fingers.

_Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk are on board Bean International 499 to Beanbean Castle Town. Once there, they will board a flight Oho Oasis, and then another flight to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land!_

**Mushroom International 97**

"…I don't see Tundra and Rawk on board." Plenn sighed.

The flight to Toad Town was boarding. All the teams had got on and gotten in their seats and spotted each other. After sitting down and watching many other guests check in, they realized that one of the teams was missing.

"…please, please don't let there be a faster way." Thriff mumbled to himself.

_Brothers Plenn and Thriff, Advisor and Prince Lima and Peasley, Lifelong Friends Misstar and Mamar, and Sisters Vivian and Beldam are on board Mushroom International 97, heading for Toad Town. Once there, they will board a flight to Yoshi's Island, where they will try and get on standby for a flight to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals **

The two rival fighters had got off another plane, arriving in Oho Oasis. They walked around the airport and headed to their next gate.

"We got some time to wait before the flight to the Donut Plains." Rawk noted as he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. "We need to relax for now. We don't want to get there and be too exhausted to do work."

"Point taken." Tundra nodded in agreement, sitting down in his own chair, closing his own eyes. They had time to wait before their flight. They might as well spend it wisely and be as energized as possible for the leg.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Vivian and Beldam/Plenn and Thriff/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

The four teams got anxious as their flight landed on Yoshi's Island. They had a few hours to wait before their flight to Donut Plains, but they needed to hurry to make sure they could get on standby for the flight. All four teams ran off the place as fast as they could. Vivian and Beldam led the group, followed by the Toad Bros, the star spirits, and Lima and Peasley.

"…excuse me…excuse me ma'am." Vivian mumbled out of breath after she and Beldam finally got to the yoshi at the gate for the flight to Donut Plains.

"The flight to Donut Plains…is it possible to get us on?" Beldam asked.

"It's full…" the yoshi trailed off.

"Can you put us on standby then? And maybe we can get on?" Vivian asked.

"…yeah sure." she replied, taking note of their request. "…yeah I can put you guys on standby. Won't make any promises that you guys can get on, but we will see."

"Thank you so much!" the shadow sirens told her as they walked off to sit down at their gate.

The yoshi looked up and waved goodbye to the girls. She then noticed something: there was a line for her. Plenn and Thriff were standing at her desk. Misstar and Mamar were right behind them, with Lima and Peasley at the back.

"We need to get on standby for this flight." Thriff stated. "Is that possible?"

"…I have a feeling you all want standby, don't you?" the yoshi asked the other teams in line. She received nods from the racers, creating a sigh. "…I can get you all on standby. No promises that all of you will get on! That seems unlikely! But whatever, I'll get you all on the list."

The yoshi proceeded to put all the teams on the standby list in the order they came. She sent them off, promising she would tell them if they had room.

"…so now nothing to do but wait." Peasley sighed, sitting down by the gate.

"Pretty much…" Lima sighed. "…hopefully we can get on…that's all that matters…"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Clouds were slowly forming over the beautiful Oho Oasis. Soon, they collected together and grew dark. Rain followed behind, accompanied with lightning and loud thunder.

"…ah!" Rawk grumbled, waking up at the sound of thunder.

"…hmm…" Tundra opened his eyes as a result of his partner's response. "…relax man. Just a little thunder. You are a really light sleeper…"

"Psh, whatever! It was loud and you know it!" the former champion fired back.

The white yoshi sighed as he got off his seat and looked outside. It was really looking bad.

"…the sky does look bad though man…" he mumbled.

"…" Rawk nodded in agreement.

"…how much time till our flight?"

"About an hour. A little less actually…"

"…" the yoshi groaned in response. "…hopefully it's safe to fly. Or it clears up…"

"Oh it will! It has to! Storms don't always last that long! None I've seen at least!"

"I hope you are right…"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Tropic Travels 217." a bean flight attendant announced at the gate for the flight from Oho Oasis to Donut Plains. "As you can all see outside, a storm has developed and it looks bad. It has become unsafe to fly in these conditions. I apologize, but the flight to Donut Plains, and all other flights, will be delayed until the weather starts to die down. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

Tundra and Rawk Hawk looked at each other in dismay. The storm looked like it wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and until it does, the plane won't go either.

"You have got to be kidding me…was this seriously delayed?" Rawk frowned, looking outside.

"…we aren't getting to the Dinosaur Land at all…are we?" Tundra groaned.

"Dude, why say that? These things always die down eventually!"

"Yeah…but look at it Rawk! It looks awful outside…" the yoshi frowned. "…for our sake, it better die down soon."

"…"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

"…the storm hasn't lifted yet…and it has been a little more than an hour" Tundra sighed, looking outside.

"Tundra…this definitely does not rawk…at all…" the former champion moaned, looking at his watch. "Hopefully the other teams are also having problems too…maybe…"

**Vivian and Beldam/Plenn and Thriff/Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

All four teams were excited the second they saw the plane land and get in at the gate. They watched as the passengers on board departed and the crew began boarding.

"…please let there be seats…" Thriff chanted to himself, hoping that his words will have some impact on the seating.

All the racers watched as the plane was boarded. When the gate appeared to be empty, everyone went over the yoshi at the desk, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Ah, you all." she stated, looking at them. "The people who were on standby. Let me see…"

Everyone tensed up as she called someone inside the plane. They watched her converse with the person until she got off the phone. After that, she started printing out tickets.

"Okay people, there were a few no shows, so I do got tickets for a couple of you all." she stated, handing out sets of tickets to the shadow sirens, the Toad Bros, and the star spirits. "This is all I got room for, sorry."

Vivian and Beldam: First on Tropic Travels 595

Plenn and Thriff: Second on Tropic Travels 595

Misstar and Mamar: Third on Tropic Travels 595

"Thank you!" Beldam thanked as she ran off to the plane. Vivian followed right behind.

"Thank you so much…" Plenn replied. He and Thriff turned to the two beans and frowned, but ran off to the plane.

"Thank you so much!" the star spirits replied. The two girls looked at the beans and saw their upset look. They knew they were going to talk to the agent about this, so they didn't want to bother them for long.

"…I'm sorry you guys…hopefully everything will be okay…" Mamar told them. After those words, they ran off to the plane to not stall the plane any longer.

"…what about us?" Peasley asked, looking rather upset. He knew what she was going to say.

"We are sorry, but all seats on the flight are full now." she replied.

"Please! You don't understand! We need to get on that flight!"

"I'm sorry but no exceptions! All seats are taken and you have to get another flight!"

"Come on! Please! We need this!"

"No, I am sorry!" the agent reaffirmed, fed up with the conversation. "We have one more seat left, so that's not enough for both of you two! Now please, you two should go and try and get on another flight."

"Peasley…we have no choice." Lima told her prince. "…we have to go for the other one. There was another flight to Donut Plains I think from here…we just have to for that one now…"

"…shoot…"

**Tropic Travels 595**

Misstar and Mamar were the last two people to get on the plane. When they got to their seats, the plane started to get ready to take off.

"…that's really bad luck for them." the ribbon wearing star spirit sighed.

"Good luck for us though…but bad for them." her partner frowned. "Nothing we can do about it for them though…hope it doesn't hurt them that much though…but let's just worry about our performance this leg…"

_Sisters Vivian and Beldam, brothers Plenn and Thriff, and lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar are on Tropic Travels 595 on a flight to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land! Their flight is scheduled to arrive in the beautiful plains at 10:01 A.M._

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Here it is…" Lima stated as she and her prince arrived at the gate for their gate. She walked up to a yoshi behind the counter. "Excuse me, is it possible to get tickets for the flight to the Donut Plains?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at the two. He proceeded to look in his computer before he turned back to them. "Yes, we have seats available." The yoshi proceeded to print out a set of tickets for the two beans. "Here you to go! You guys will get in to Donut Plains at 12:00 P.M."

Lima and Peasley: First on Tropic Travels 480

"Thank you so much!" Peasley told him with a sigh as he and his advisor walked off to wait off the remaining time.

"…two hours behind…" Lima sighed. "…maybe Rawk and Tundra had their own problems. And maybe everyone will make mistakes on this leg. We just have to go in and race hard right from the beginning."

"I know, I know." Peasley told her, not buying any of the optimistic ideas she was thinking. "…we'll see what'll happen soon…"

"You know…it sucks being two hours behind over half of the competition in the race and not knowing what is going on. It really does suck." Peasley groaned, thinking about the fiasco that occurred when they tried to get tickets on the first flight. "I imagined we could not get on the flight, but I always thought that some of the other teams would have the same problem. The fact that it was only Lima and I that couldn't get on just plain sucks! No better way to describe it! And now we are fourth at best…maybe even last, cause I have no clue where Tundra and Rawk are and what there situation is. I'm really anxious to just get to the Donut Plains already…Lima and I got a lot of time to make up for…"

"My prince…you look very stressed…" Lima looked concerned at her partner. "…I'll go buy some tea real quick to help. I'll be back."

Under normal circumstances, Peasley would have objected to this waste of money. It was better to save coins for when they needed it, especially since they received none at the start of this leg. Right now though, Peasley recognized that he was stressed. He recognized he must be really stressed if Lima could visually see it. He recognized this was her attempt to help him calm down. Truth be told, tea sounded actually a little nice to the prince. Maybe the offer in itself would help him calm down a little…

"…thanks Lima." he said softly as he watched his advisor go off.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the storm has started to die down and it is now safe to fly planes again. At this time, we will now begin our boarding for Tropic Travels 217 in service to the Donut Plains. We are sorry again for the delay." the bean agent told the people at the gate.

"…finally." Tundra sighed in relief, fearing the wait would last longer. He looked out side to make sure what he heard was true. The storm was indeed dying down.

"…" Rawk walked off to the bean agent behind the counter, while waiting for boarding to call him and Tundra. "…hey sir, do you know by chance when we should be getting in now?"

"Oh! Um…" the bean started looking in his computer. "Well…you all are scheduled to arrive in the Donut Plains at 11:50 A.M. now…we are really sorry about that."

"…thanks." the former champion thanked with a sigh, as he walked back to his partner.

"Three hour delays DO NOT RAWK!" Rawk Hawk pointlessly proclaimed to the camera, clearly irritated. "Tundra and I were supposed to have a little bit more than an hour head start on the first possible flight any other teams could get. Now I know we are behind it! I really hope not every other team got on it. That storm really could have killed us…all I guess Tundra and I can do is hope that it didn't…THIS REALLY SUCKS!"

**Tropic Travels 217**

Tundra and Rawk Hawk got on board the plane and waited as patiently as they could for the plane to take off.

"I wonder how many teams are in front of us." Tundra asked his partner, thinking about the other teams. "I think that flight from Yoshi's Island probably would get in ahead of us…but you had to go standby for that. So I don't know if all the teams got on it…who knows, maybe none of them got on it."

"I really don't know what to think about that flight and stuff and about the other teams." Rawk mumbled, looking out the window. "For all we know, all of them are ahead of us. But whatever. Let's just go out and do a good job today. And if we do, then we will be fine. That's what I think."

"Makes sense…" the yoshi said.

"Of course it does! I said it after all!"

"…on second thought, it really doesn't. Yeah, we are screwed." Tundra changed his mind. He looked over to the angry look on his partner's face before he started to laugh. "I'm just kidding, no need to get angry!"

"You better be!" the former champion huffed back.

_Rival Fighters Tundra and Rawk Hawk are on the flight Tropic Travels 217 to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land. The plane will arrive in the beautiful plains at 11:50 A.M, more than three hours after its originally scheduled arrival time._

**Tropic Travels 480**

Lima and Peasley hopped on board their flight and watched as the other passengers got on. The two beans were waiting anxiously for the flight to begin.

"…time to find out how much trouble we are in." Peasley sighed, looking out the window.

"We will see. But who knows, maybe Tundra and Rawk are behind as well? And maybe the other teams have problems on the leg?" Lima stated some of her ideas again. "We just need to hope. Let's do our best this leg and see what happens."

"…yeah." the prince nodded. "Let's just do our best and see what happens…and hope lady luck favors us in the end…"

_Advisor and Prince Lima and Peasley are on the flight Tropic Travels 480 to the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land. The plane will arrive in the beautiful plains at 12:00 P.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Donut Plains are certainly a sight for sore eyes. The beautiful plains are filled with so much green. Many tourists who visit the area fall in love with the color as they look at the land. The wind blows through the grass, creating a very peaceful air around the area. In the plains, few towns and cities are set up. In the towns and cities, few tall buildings and signs of industries are present. Compared to the industrial hub of Pipeline Central, the Donut Plains of Dinosaur Land are a complete 180, a shift back in time to a more peaceful area. It is a different lifestyle that appeals greatly to the locals that call the plains their home.

An airport was put together in the center of the Donut Plains due to a desire to visit the area easier. Despite all the tourists that love to come here, the airport does not service that many flights. It is normally a relaxed area as a result. Today, however, it was not a serene airport, nor were the plains going to be a scenic travel destination. A plane was pulling into the airport. The second it landed, the plains transformed into a battleground.

**Tropic Travels 595 (Arrived at 10:01 A.M.)**

The second the plane hit the ground, the three teams on board were eager to run out and get away from the airport. All of them headed off the parking lot and began looking for their marked cars, but took the chance to look at the area around the time.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"Oh my!" Misstar nearly squealed as she got a look outside. A smile grew on her face. "…I like this place a lot…"

"I do too!" Mamar agreed. "It's…calm. Very peaceful. Very beautiful."

"Yes, very!" the ribbon wearing star spirit agreed. The two girls continued to admire the land as they ran off to find their marked car. They soon found it. Misstar started to get in the back seat. "Okay, I'll guide you today. Is that okay?"

"That's fine with me!" her partner replied, getting in the driver's seat.

The star spirits got in their car and started off, ready to begin the leg.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

"…this place doesn't seem real." Beldam admitted as she and Vivian got to their car.

"What do you mean sis?" Vivian asked as she got in the driver's seat.

"Well, we were just in Pipeline Central. That place was crawling with pollution, buildings, cars, people, and well…black and gray! No green! But look at this place! Everything is…beautiful and green!" the elder sister tried to explain as she got in the backseat, not really knowing exactly how to describe what she was trying to see.

The younger shadow siren giggled in response. "I understand completely, and you know, what, I agree. It just…seems weird. A good weird though!"

"I'll second that! I'll take the sight of this any day over that putrid city!"

Vivian started the car with a laugh. She got the car moving and headed out of the airport to the Dino Diner, ready to get the leg started with.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"…you know what bro? This place reminds me of Keelhaul Key a little…" Thriff told Plenn as he got in the driver's seat.

"Really?" Plenn asked, curious. He got in the backseat, unrolled the window, and looked back outside. "…I've been to your place on the island before, and I guess I can see it. Seemed more peaceful and safe than Rougeport…yeah, this place seems very peaceful."

"I really like it here! A lot!" Thriff decided as he started up the car.

"I think I do too…yeah I know I do!" Plenn smiled.

In a few minutes, the two brothers got there car ready. They were off, ready to catch up to the teams in front of them and reach this diner.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Dino Diner was located in the middle of the plains, similar to the airport. Away from most civilization, the blue, small, egg-shaped restaurant catered to the locals living around it. Many people in Dinosaur Land ventured to the diner to enjoy in the food. The cuisine consisted of tropical foods, consisting of mostly fruits and some meat. It was recognized as one of the best restaurants in the land. The owners of the Dino Diner, a pair of married yoshis and their small family, were very proud of their little restaurant.

No one walked out the Dino Diner unsatisfied. They enjoyed big meals that more than satisfied them. A car pulled up to its parking lot. A question arose at the sight of the two that got out: would they be satisfied with the restaurant? The yoshi owners wondered this as they saw the two run up to the restaurant.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Well hello there ladies." the female yoshi greeted the two girls. The male yoshi by her side smiled to them. "Are you girls here for the race?"

"Hello there!" Mamar greeted back with a smile. Misstar smiled right back. "We are indeed! Are we here for a treat?"

"For more than a treat!" the male yoshi smiled. "My wife will show you inside."

"Follow me!" she stated as she went inside. The two girls followed.

The restaurant, on the inside, was very plain. A small counter was set up to take orders and seats with tables to the left and the right of it. To the right, customers were already there, eating away on their favorite meals. To the left, all the tables were empty. The yoshi walked up to one of them and motioned for the girls to sit. The two star spirits did just that.

"Your restaurant is beautiful!" Misstar told her as she sat down.

"Why thank you kindly! It's something me and the rest of the family take pride in!" she smiled. "…now where is that boy! Come on out Yahn! You got the plates?"

"I'm coming mom!"

The two girls turned around to see a young yoshi in his teens come by. He was carrying two plates covered with melons. He ran over and placed the two in front of them.

"Two giant orders of plain tropical melon." the boy yawned. "How boring. You guys are eating so much of it and don't have anything to go with it? Not even any other fruit?"

"Oh knock it off Yahn, they have to eat it!" his mother replied. The young yoshi sighed as he walked off back from where he came. "…anyway…" the female yoshi turned her attention back to the girls. "This is a lot of melon. I wouldn't normally give this much just to one person…but…your little race said to do so. I'll be outside with my husband waiting for other racers to come by. You two begin eating. When you finish, come get one us and we will check to see you guys are done! After that, you all can keep on doing what you got to do! Is that all okay?"

"Yes it is!" the two star spirits replied.

"Perfect!" she smiled as she walked off. "Have a good time girls! Enjoy! Hope you don't have to spend too much time here!"

The yoshi walked off to her husband, leaving the star spirits alone. They looked at each other, then the plate right by them. Five pounds of melon was right in front of them, cut up in smaller bits.

"Well, let's just start." Misstar proclaimed, picking up her first piece. Mamar nodded as she did the same. Both girls took a bite of melon and looked at each other.

"Hmm…I kinda like it!" Mamar smiled, relieved.

"It's okay yeah." Misstar nodded.

The two star spirits continued to eat, hoping to finish their plates as soon as they could.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

Vivian and Beldam pulled into the parking lot of the Dino Diner right next to the star spirit's car and got out. The two yoshis at the front saw them coming and waved to them.

"Welcome ladies!" the male yoshi greeted. "Good to have you all here! Are you two here for the race?"

"Yes we are!" Beldam affirmed with a nod. Vivian nodded as well and gave the two yoshis a smile.

"Well then, come on in! I'll show you inside." The female yoshi smiled as she walked inside the restaurant. The two shadow sirens followed closely behind.

The yoshi led the two girls to the table next to the star spirits. The girls saw each other and both got more anxious.

"Yahn! We got another set!" the yoshi hollered.

"Yes, yes, coming mom!" the younger yoshi replied, rushing in with the large plates of melons. He placed them on a table and scurried off without saying another word.

"Okay ladies, that's a lot of melon. I hope you don't mind that. The race wanted me to give you that much…" the yoshi explained. "…but I'll be outside with my husband, waiting for more of you racers. When you two finish, call one of us and we will check that you guys are done! Then we can give you both the clue and you two can be on your merry way. Is that okay with you two?"

"Yes it is, thanks!" Vivian replied. Beldam nodded.

"Alright, good luck ladies!" she told the two with a smile, walking outside to be with her husband.

"…that's a lot of food…" Beldam noted. "…how is it Mamar?"

"Eh, I like it!" she replied, after finishing a piece she was eating. "I like the taste…but it's a lot."

"Yeah…just too much I think." Misstar agreed, getting ready for another piece.

"Ooh…fun." Vivian nervously stated as she took her own piece of melon and started eating.

"…fun indeed." Beldam sighed as she grabbed her own, taking a bite. She was hoping to get this out of the way. The elder shadow siren definitely did not want to spend too much time of this leg sitting down and chewing on any tropical fruit.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Well hello fellows!" the female yoshi owner greeted the two toads as they ran up to the diner. "You two boys here for the race?"

"Hello ma'am! Yes we are!" Plenn replied. Thriff merely smiled as his answer.

"More of them! Y'all started showing up at the same time!" the male yoshi laughed. "My wife will escort you boys in! Get ready for a treat you two!"

The two toads followed the female yoshi in inside the restaurant. The two were put at a table nearby the shadow sirens. Both teams saw the Toad Bros walk in and got a little more tense.

"Yahn!" the yoshi called.

"Coming!" the boy hollered back as he ran to the table with the two toads, placed the plates of melons down, and ran off.

"…good lord, that boy is fast! And he's saying less and less each time he comes by!" the yoshi mumbled to herself, thinking of her son. "…anyway! Okay boys, that's a lot of melon. Sorry about that large amount, but that's what you guys got to eat for your race! My husband and I will be outside looking for other racers! When you two finish, come get one us and we will check to see if you guys are done! And if you both are, we can get you guys on your way out of here! That all sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect to me!" Thriff told her.

"Excellent! Have fun!" she replied as she walked back outside.

"…looks like a lot of food to me." Plenn noted, a little taken aback by the food.

"Looks good to me though!" Thriff laughed, already taking a bite of the melon. He started chewing on it, but then looked a little disappointed.

"…is it bad?" his brother asked as he took his own bite.

"…nah it's not bad. But I was expecting it to taste more like the stuff we can get on Keelhaul Key. And well…it's not as sweet." Thriff sighed.

"Ah…I see what you mean…" Plenn nodded in understanding. "It's not really a sweet taste for some reason…it's just…not really."

"Yeah…I don't think it's that sweet either." Misstar added from her table. "…I mean it's okay I think. But I think I would prefer it to be sweeter."

"Eh, I think it tastes fine as it is!" Mamar replied, getting ready for more melon.

"…what do you two think?" Plenn asked the two shadow sirens.

"I feel like Mamar! I like it…just it's a lot of food…" Vivian admitted, getting ready for another bite.

"I really don't care how it tastes, I'm just trying to get through it all." Beldam admitted, taking a bite after she finished that sentence.

All the teams could agree on one thing, no matter what they thought of the taste of melons: they all needed to finish the plates as fast as they could! The six racers continued to eat, hoping to get done as fast as they could.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…oh geez…" Mamar sighed, putting down a piece. "…I'm starting to like this less and less as we keep eating…"

"You know, I just don't like it that much at all anymore." Misstar attempted to laugh, as she picked up another piece.

"…yeah pretty much." Mamar laughed as she picked her piece back up and got ready to eat some more.

"Really, the melons tasted good! I know Misstar and Thriff and some other people were probably expecting a sweeter taste, but I like the way it tasted. It's just…it was a lot of it." Mamar admitted, thinking back to all the melon she ate. "It just seemed like a lot…I was getting full relatively fast. If I stopped there, I'd be completely satisfied with the meal! It'd be a good lunch I think! But…then you realize you can't leave until you finish it all, and that you have about a tad more than four pounds left still! Just…so much food."

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…oh man…" Vivian shrugged, wanting to push her plate to the side and be done with it.

The younger sister turned to her sister and watched her continuously eat. Vivian looked on, amazed.

"Geez Beldam, how are you not full?" she asked in astonishment.

"I am…I'm just still eating…I'd like to be done with this as fast as we can be done with it…" she admitted. The elder sister stopped for a little bit to let her stomach settle in for a bit before she continued back to eating.

"Ah…" Vivian sighed, picking up another piece and putting it in her mouth.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"How are you handling Plenn?" Thriff asked his brother as he began taking another bite into his piece of melon.

"Still got a ways to go…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport sighed as he picked up his own.

The two brothers continued to eat their food, hoping to get done soon.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh geez…I'm beyond full…" Misstar groaned, putting the fruit in her hands down on her plate.

"…" Mamar frowned when she looked over to her partner. "Take a break for a second or so. Try and get your stomach settled. I don't want you to get sick or in pain or anything…"

Misstar nodded in understanding. She looked over to her partner, who was still trying to eat some more melon.

"…you know Mamar, I know I said this earlier, but I really don't think I'm going to like fruit that much after this." she told her partner, who laughed in response. The ribbon wearing star spirit continued to look at her plate and picked up a piece, ready to get back to eating again.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Ah…I think we're making progress bro!" Thriff declared as he looked back down to his plate.

Plenn looked at his own plate and his brother's. Both plates did indeed have less fruit on it. Still, there was a lot still on it. The brothers still had a little more than three pounds left.

"We still got some way to go…but yes we are." he replied.

"That's what I like seeing! Progress! Now let's see it continue!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"How much more do you have Vivian?" Beldam asked her sister.

"Oh um…I don't know. But I think I'm making progress!" Vivian replied. "How much do you have?"

"I think I'm a little more than half maybe?"

The fire-wielding shadow siren gasped at that statement and looked at her sister's plate. It was true. Beldam's plate was lacking half of the melons it originally had at least. The elder shadow siren picked up another piece to continue eating.

"Oh my gosh! Beldam! How can you eat so much this fast? Aren't you full?"

"…" the ice-wielding shadow siren finished swallowing the food in her mouth before she answered. "I am more than full! My stomach really, really hurts…but I just keep eating, cause I want out of here…"

Vivian watched her older sister continue to eat and picked up her own piece, not wanting to fall behind.

"…" Vivian started to chew on her piece of melon, hoping to get it down, hoping to not end up too far behind Beldam in the end.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

Misstar sighed as she "…gulp…how much left for you girl?"

"Um…I think I'm close to half." Mamar admitted, ready to eat more melons. "How much for you?"

"About the same! We'll probably finish about the same time…that's good at least!"

"Yeah that is good!" the bow-wearing star spirit nodded. "…it would be good though if we ended up finishing soon though."

"Yeah, I agree!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…cough…cough…" Plenn coughed, unsure of it was him coughing or choking on food.

"You okay bro?" Thriff asked.

"I'm fine…" he responded, picking up more fruit.

"Hey, if you need to take a break you can. Don't want you choking or anything and getting in pain…"

"I know, I know…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…bleck…" Beldam groaned in pain, pushing an empty plate to her side. "…I'm done…and I don't think I'm ever eating that stupid fruit ever again!"

"…good lord…" Vivian mouthed to herself. She then looked at her own plate and sighed.

"Vivian…if I rushed through this…you can to…urk…" Beldam mumbled to herself. "…actually take as long as you need…don't rush if it hurts…but try and hurry fast…"

"Ah…will do!" Vivian replied, getting back to her food.

"…probably wasn't the wisest idea of mine to just completely rush through all of that food…it was good that I was done…but oh, how my stomach hated me for that…" Beldam groaned, thinking back to how she felt after her 'snack.'

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Okay, we are definitely past half of the food!" Thriff declared, looking at his and his brother's plate.

"Getting closer! That is good!" Plenn nodded in response as he picked up another piece.

"Just a little more…then we can get out of here!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay, now we are done with half at least!" Mamar told her partner as she picked up another piece of melon.

"I know! Awesome!" Misstar grinned, getting another piece. "…just a little bit more…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…oh good lord…done." Vivian sighed, pushing her empty plate to the side. She got up from her seat and started walking outside. "I'll go get the lady…you wait here Beldam."

"Fine with me…" Beldam replied, laying back in her chair.

Vivian walked outside to the two yoshis and requested their presence. The male yoshi walked in with her and walked up to the table.

"Hmm…you two are done! Good work! Hope you all enjoyed the snack!"

"We did!" Vivian laughed nervously, not really knowing what to say. Beldam didn't comment.

"I'll take your plates then, in exchange for this!" the yoshi laughed as he picked the plates up and placed the clue on the table. The other two teams watched the exchange and grew more nervous, continuing to eat more hastily than before.

"Thank you sir!" Vivian replied, picking up the clue and ripping it open.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the Windy Trail near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Vivian read to her sister.

_Teams must now make there way fifteen miles to the Windy Trail, a path near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains that is also referred to as Donut Plains 1. Once teams arrive at this trail, they will find their next clue. _

"Okay, let's get this show on the road! Come on Beldam!" Vivian stated, getting up.

"…coming!" Beldam replied and following her sister outside. The shadow siren breathed into the fresh air and started to smile. "…fresh air! I actually needed that…alright, let's get on the way to this trail place!"

The two shadow sirens rushed to their car and got in, ready to get on with whatever the rest of the leg had planned for them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…okay, almost there…almost there…" Thriff chanted to himself, pushing himself to eat more.

"We are getting closer Thriff! Just a little more I think…" Plenn added, getting ready to eat some more fruit.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh crap, we are really falling behind…the brothers are getting close to finishing." Misstar sighed, hearing the conversation the two toads were having.

"Eh…" Mamar sighed. "Whatever. We are getting close to! We only have a little bit more left too!"

Misstar looked again at her plate and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, true. We just got to finish this as fast as we can…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…oh yeah! Done…" Thriff grinned a little, finishing his plate. He looked over to his brother, who was just finishing up his last piece.

"…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport swallowed his bit. "…cough…same! Done!"

The two brothers walked out together to get the attention of one of the yoshis. The male yoshi followed the two in and looked at their plates.

"Alright, you guys definitely did it! Okay, I'll take your plates away from you. And maybe you can use this!" he laughed as he took the plates away and placed the clue on the table.

"Thank you so much sir!" Plenn replied as Thriff took the clue and opened it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the Windy Trail near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Thriff read.

"Hmm…okay! Let's get out there and get on with the race!" Plenn declared, running outside. Thriff followed behind.

"…we got to step it up here…" Misstar mumbled to her partner, noticing the brothers leave.

The two toads got in their car and headed off to the Windy Trail, awaiting what the race had left in store for them.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Windy Trail, also referred to as Donut Plains 1 due to it being the very first place many people reach when they get to the Donut Plains, was filled with many koopas. The trail was rather long and arduous to walk, so many of the koopas bring capes when they come here and try to fly over it. When Mario obtained his own cape and flew over the land, the idea became a popular activity for many residents and tourists to try whenever they come here. This trail became even more popular as a result, and became a popular tourist destination.

Koopas were usually the ones to try and fly above the skies. Many of them, locals and tourists, were at the spot, ready to soar to great heights. One koopa stood by the beginning of the trail, near a clue box, but he was not there to fly today. He was not wearing a cape, but instead, was holding on to capes. He was waiting for something. The koopa looked over and saw a car coming by. Perhaps this is what he was waiting for.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

The two shadow sirens ran over to the clue box and pulled out the clue. Vivian ripped it open and started to read.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to soar to great heights?'" she read aloud.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will obtain a cape from a koopa and then will be shown demonstrations on how to use the cape to fly. After watching the demonstrations, the team member will have to take what they learned and take flight! They must try and use what they learned until they can get off the ground and soar into the sky! Once the team members have finally risen in to the air, another koopa will hand them their next clue when they make their descent._

"I'll do this one!" Beldam stated. "We're both even, so it makes no difference."

"How's your stomach though? Do you feel you can do it? I think you were in more pain after that meal than I was…" Vivian pointed out.

"…eh I feel fine. I think I just needed some fresh air, cause I got some and I felt fine again!" Beldam replied. Vivian shrugged in response, which the elder shadow siren took as her letting her do it. She opened up the rest of the clue and proceeded to read the rest of the information.

"So, you are the one ready to fly?" the koopa asked, turning to Beldam. When he saw her nod, he held out a cape. "Here you go! Head on out and watch some of the koopas take off! Once you've seen enough, try it out!"

"Okay…" Beldam replied, taking the cape in her hand and walking off.

"Good luck sis!" Vivian cheered.

**Beldam**

Beldam walked further down the trail and saw koopas standing still. They were all wearing the cape, which was blowing in the wind.

"…I should probably put this thing on…" Beldam noted, putting the cape on.

The shadow siren then turned back to the koopas, watching one of them run forward. He was running at a great speed. Eventually, while running, he jumped, letting his legs come up. As soon as he did that, he took off, flying in the sky, the wind blowing at him.

"…good lord!" Beldam gasped at the sight. "How did he do that?"

The shadow siren stood amazed at the sight before she looked back down to the koopas standing right there, preparing to fly themselves.

"…I should probably watch another demonstration…" she decided.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; **

"…oh man! Done!" Mamar cheered, getting up from her chair. She looked back to her plate and smiled at the realization that she was done.

"Same!" Misstar replied, getting up as well. She, too, was done, with an empty plate as proof.

The two star spirits walked out to get the attention of the yoshis. The male yoshi came back in and saw the empty plates.

"Tasty I hope?" he asked with a smile, picking up the plates.

"Er, yes sir! Very good!" Mamar replied, a little nervous. She really wasn't lying. The only problem she had was the amount of food.

"Good to know!" he laughed as he placed the clue on their table. "I'm sure that'll be better than any meal we could give you though!"

"Haha, thanks a lot!" Misstar laughed back as she took the clue and opened it.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the Windy Trail near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Misstar read aloud.

"Windy Trail? Hmm…let's head on over there and see what the race has in store for us there!" Mamar declared, heading out of the restaurant. Her partner followed right behind.

The two star spirits waved goodbye to the yoshis as they got in their car and started off, hoping to catch up to the two teams in front of them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

The Toad Bros parked their car right by the shadow siren's car and got out. The two ran up to the clue box and opened it. Vivian stood to the side as she watched the two look over the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to soar to great heights?'" Plenn read.

"…hey Plenn…I know you feel like you should do this, cause I have one more roadblock than you…but can I do it?" Thriff requested.

"Hmm?" Plenn eyed his brother.

"Well, you see…it just sounds cool! And I think it sounds like flying…and I always wanted to fly! So do you mind?"

"Not really. You can do it. I just need to do the next one at least." the shopkeeper from Rougeport replied, handing the clue over. Thriff proceeded to grin as he read the information over.

"You are doing this one right?" the koopa asked, handing out a cape to Thriff. The toad took the cape as his answer. "Head on out and watch the koopas take off! Once you've seen enough demonstrations, you can try and take flight!"

"Thanks!" he replied, running off.

"Good luck Thriff!" Plenn yelled to him.

**Thriff/Beldam**

"Hello Beldam! How does it look?" Thriff asked the shadow siren as he approached her.

"Hey…look and see." she responded, pointing to the koopas in front of them.

One of the koopas there was starting to run. He got up to a good speed and lifted up his legs, launching himself to the sky.

"Oh my gosh! That looks so cool!" Thriff cheered, getting pumped.

"…I think I'm ready to try it now." Beldam stated, getting ready to go for it.

The shadow siren sighed, getting ready. She then started to run down the path, past the koopas who were getting ready. She was starting to run as fast as she could. When she thought she had done enough, she jumped, ready to soar. Instead, she fell down to the ground, hitting it hard.

"Ooh…you okay Beldam?" Thriff called out.

A couple of the koopas laughed off on the side as they saw Beldam get up and walk back.

"I'm fine…ugh…that was embarrassing…" she frowned, hoping to forget that happened.

**Beldam/Thriff**

"Hmm…" Thriff thought to himself, watching another koopa take off. "…I'll try now. Maybe I can get it…"

"Good luck with that!" Beldam told him.

The toad ran from his position, heading down as fast as he could. After a while, he thought he was at a good speed. He jumped up and expected to fly, but face-faulted to the ground.

"…ooh that's what that looked like?" Beldam asked herself. "How you feel Thriff?"

"…" the toad sighed as he walked back, ignoring the laughter of the koopas. "Been better."

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

Plenn and Vivian noticed another car pull up and park by theirs. The two star spirits ran out of it and got over to the clue box, pulling out their clue and reading it.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to soar to great heights?'" Mamar read.

"Well…mind if I do it? I think it's going to be something with flying and that sounds fun actually!" Misstar laughed.

"Yeah go ahead!" her partner told her.

"You doing it?" the koopa asked, handing a cape to the star spirit. "Head on out and go watch the koopas demonstrate how to fly. After you think you are ready, try and take off!"

"Thank you sir!" she replied, running off.

"Good luck girl!" her partner waved to her.

**Misstar/Thriff/Beldam**

"Hey guys!" Misstar greeted the two other racers as she got up there. "What's it like?"

"Hey! It's…hard." Thriff sighed in frustration.

"…another one is launching off." Beldam reported, getting the attention of the other two.

All three of the racers watched as another koopa charged down the path. He kept running faster and faster, and his cape started fluttering in the wind.

"Hmm?" Beldam mumbled, looking at the cape. Thriff paid attention as well.

In a little bit, the koopa jumped, flying into the sky, taking off into the clouds.

"Oh my! That looks so cool!" Misstar cheered.

"Hmm…" Beldam began thinking to herself. An idea was developing in her head.

"I wonder…" Thriff mumbled aloud, thinking on similar lines to Beldam.

"What?" the other two turned to him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, sorry."

The three looked out to the field in front of them. The wind was starting to blow harder, allowing their capes to flow.

"…I think I'm going to try again." Beldam stated, going forward.

"I think I should too." Thriff stated, getting ready.

"…I will as well. I need to try this after all! Misstar added.

The three racers started to run down the field as fast as they could. All three were looking to the others, waiting to see if anyone would jump. As they continued to run, the wind started to pick up, causing their capes to flow. Thriff took the opportunity to jump. Beldam jumped as well, wanting to test her theory. Misstar, realizing the other two were jumping, decided to jump as well.

This time, there was no face-first fall to the ground. There was no pain or laughter from the koopas. The three were going straight up. They were flying.

"That's what our problem was! I think that's what Beldam realized too!" Thriff laughed, thinking about what he decided to do for the roadblock. "We were spending way too much time just focusing on our speed. We thought that we had to run faster and faster in order to get up to flying. But really, that wasn't what we needed. When watching the last koopa, I saw he waited to jump until the wind was perfect for his cape, causing it to flow even more than usual. So that's when I decided to jump! It was more so with the right timing with the wind than it was with our speed! I feel a little silly for realizing that so late, but whatever."

"Woohoo!" Thriff shouted as he continued to go higher. "OH MY GOSH! YES!"

"Good lord!" Beldam stated in shock. The feeling of the sky was completely new to her. "This feels…amazing!"

"This is fun!" Misstar giggled, her ribbons flowing in the wind.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before! I'm really jealous of all the people that have wings and can fly like that on a daily basis! I mean, I can float a little and I still can't do that!" Misstar laughed, thinking about flying. "It's just so…amazing! The wind flowing past your body, the adrenaline rush as you go further up, the up close view of the sky and the clouds…it's just amazing! Probably one of the coolest things I've done! I'd love to do it again! Yeah, most definitely!"

The three stayed up in the sky for a little longer, enjoying the feeling. In a little while though, they realized that they were still racing. All three of the racers began their descent, flying back down to the ground. A koopa saw their descent and ran up to them.

"Hmm…a little shabby form. And that really wasn't that high. But not too bad for a couple of rookies." the koopa told them.

"…meh whatever." Beldam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But that's all you guys had to do! You all just had to get off the ground! So here you all go!" the koopa handed each of the three a clue.

"Awesome! Thanks!" the three told him as they ran back to their partner.

"Hey guys! They are coming back!" Mamar told everyone.

"They all finished?" Vivian asked, looking over. "Wow…that's rather convenient for everyone!"

The three racers got back to their teammates with their clue. Everyone was excited to see each other.

"Dude, that was so amazing! You need to go sometime! You definitely need to experience that!" Thriff told his brother.

Plenn laughed. "It looks cool from over here, but I never got to feel it. I'd definitely love to come fly sometime!"

"You would have liked that Vivian!" Beldam told her sister with a laugh. "It was…different. But it was really cool. You would definitely like it!"

"I'd love to do it sometime! It just sounds cool!" she laughed in response.

"Mamar, we are so going back here at some point after the race, and you are definitely going up in the sky with me! That was just amazing! It's so…" Misstar started to trail off.

"I'll gladly take you up on your offer after the race!" her partner laughed back. "But first off, we should get the race done with. Then we can talk about our plans to come back here and have a good time!"

Misstar nodded at the words and proceeded to open up the next clue. The other two teams saw what she was doing and did the same.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Second**

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the Donut Plains Ghost House, where you will find your next clue.'" Misstar read aloud for everyone.

_Teams must now make their way sixteen miles to the Donut Ghost House, a haunted house located in the northern part of the Donut Plains. Once teams arrive, they will find the clue in front of the house. _

"Ghost house?" Thriff read again. He was not a fan of anything that had to do with haunted houses and ghosts. Not since leg two, where he had troubles on a certain roadblock.

"The roadblock is done Thriff, so it can't be anything like that!" Plenn consoled. "Either way, though, lets hurry up and get there as fast as we can!"

"We need to beat everyone here over there! Come on Beldam!" Vivian stated, running over to the car.

"Right behind you!" Beldam replied, heading to the car.

"Come on Mamar! Let's hurry up and keep up with them! Don't want to get behind after all!" Misstar laughed as she got in the car.

"I know, I know. I'm right behind!" her partner laughed, getting in the car as well.

All three teams started out, hurrying as fast as they could. They wanted to get to the Ghost House as fast as they could, hoping to edge out the other competition and do as well on the leg as they could.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Donut Ghost House was, as the name suggested, crawling with ghosts. Boos from all Dinosaur Land visited the ghost house and enjoyed the haunted environment it provided. Some lucky boos were able to call this haunted house their home, living in their own corners. For an area seen by the living as scary and frightening, many boos, dry bones, and other beings of the dead saw the haunted house as a giant party. Many boos roamed the area together, having a great time. Parties were thrown that the ghosts that went thoroughly enjoyed. What others thought was a scary, hectic place was to others a perfect haven.

While many non were afraid of the haunted house, many did visit it though, for the thrills and the fears. Today, however, the house would get visitors for reasons other than those. They came for one purpose. A box was placed in front of the house, containing the clues they seek. That is the reason they came. A car pulled up to the haunted house and parked by it. The two got out and ran up to it, taking out a clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in First**

"Okay, let's see what's up next…" Vivian trailed off. "…oh! Detour! 'Horror Film or Horror Music? Which of the horror genre do you prefer?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose between which types of horror entertainment they would rather work with. The choice is between Horror Film or Horror Music._

_In Horror Film, teams enter the Donut Ghost House and go into a door on the left that is labeled 'Theatre.' Once inside, teams will be escorted to a separate viewing area where a film will be shown to them. The film is a black and white horror film with no sound that lasts for forty minutes and was filmed here, in the Donut Ghost House! The film has been edited, though, to include one hidden bit of footage: a clue box! The clue box will only show up in the same part of the house at two times during the film: once in the middle of the film and once near the end. Teams must watch the film up to either of the points where the clue box is shown and, if they recognize it, must go to where it is in the haunted house to obtain their clue. If they fail to find the clue in the film, they must sit down and rewatch the film until they discover where the clue is. Attention to detail is key. If teams are able to pinpoint it's location, they will be able to get on with the race quickly after some mild, scary entertainment._

_In Horror Music, teams will enter the Donut Ghost House go into a door on the right that is labeled 'Conservatory.' Once inside, teams will be escorted to separate areas of the room, which will each contain pianos. A boo instructor will then play them a piece commonly played in horror movies on the piano. After the boo is done, the teams will receive sheet music. They will be asked to play it for the boo. After both members are successfully able to play it, the boo will then hand them their clue. The task seems hard if someone is not musically talented, but teams are allowed to ask the boo for help on reading music and playing the piano. The piece is also not too hard for beginners. If teams put forth the effort and work, teams can play a beautiful, but terrifying piece and receive their clue. _

"Um…I don't really know much about playing music. What about you?" Vivian asked her sister.

"Nope. Never." Beldam replied. "…I'm guessing Horror Film then? Unless you want to spend the time to learn piano…"

"I might actually want to learn piano, but I'd rather not do it during the race." the younger sister stated. "So yeah, my vote is for Horror Film!"

The two shadow sirens walked into the house and headed to the room, ready to start the film.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

The two toads parked their car by the car of the shadow siren. They ran out and headed straight to the clue box as the sisters went in.

"Detour! 'Horror Film or Horror Music? Which of the horror genre do you prefer?'" Plenn read.

"Hey Plenn, didn't you used to play piano?" Thriff asked.

"Well yes…I haven't really had time to play though any time recently…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport admitted.

"Well that's good enough for me! I say we do Horror Music then!"

"…but you don't know how to play…"

"I can learn fast! And you already knowing speeds things up!"

"Hmm…well true. I guess it'll be fast yeah. Better than watching a movie over and over again because we missed one little detail. Yeah okay, let's go do the music!"

The two brothers ran into the haunted house and headed in the direction of the conservatory, ready to play music.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

As soon as the Toad Bros ran into the house, the star spirits pulled up to it. They parked their car and ran up to the entrance. Once there, they got there clue and started reading.

"Detour! 'Horror Film or Horror Music? Which of the horror genre do you prefer?'" Misstar asked.

"Hmm…" Mamar started thinking to herself. "…I think it's safe to say that you and I are good at paying attention to little details! I feel like we could get the clue through Horror Film easier as a result!"

"I agree! I think we do good with this kind of stuff!" Misstar nodded in agreement.

With their decision made, both star spirits ran into the haunted house and headed to the theatre, ready to watch a movie.

**Tropic Travels 217 (arrived at 11:50 A.M.)**

As soon as the plane from Oho Oasis arrived in the Donut Plains, Tundra and Rawk Hawk sprinted out of the airport and got outside. When the duo finally reached outside, they were stunned by the sight

"…oh wow…" Tundra mumbled to himself. "…so this is what a place where a yoshi would most likely live…"

"…nice place then! Got to say, if this is where you are from, you got a really nice place to call home!" Rawk added with a laugh. He, too, was amazed by the green landscape. Dinosaur Land really was simply amazing.

"Yeah…" the white yoshi continued to stare absent mindedly in the area.

"Dinosaur Land was beautiful…I loved the feeling of it. It's different from where I live in Glitzvile…completely different. It just…felt amazing to look at this place. I wonder if a place like this is where I was actually supposed to grow up…" Tundra thought to himself.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"…listen dude, I know you want to like…enjoy the area…but we are in unknown status right now. All the other teams could be ahead of us! We really don't have time to be looking around! We can do that at the pitstop! But for now, we have to be focused on the race!" Rawk pointed out to his partner, hoping to get priorities straightened.

With that friendly reminder, Tundra snapped back to reality. He turned to his partner and nodded. "I understand. Let's kick butt today…if we are in last, then let's kick butt and get ourselves out of it!"

With those words, the two fighters were off. They found their car in the parking lot and drove off, on their way to the Dino Diner to begin the leg.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

The two shadow sirens walked into the theatre room. Inside, they saw various more doors in a mysterious looking hallway. When the girls walked in, a boo appeared right in front of them, shocking the shadow sirens.

"Ah!" Vivian gasped, the boo's surprise entrance startling her.

"…" Beldam rolled her eyes, not liking his attempt to startle them.

"You two are from the race, no? If you thought that was scary, you will definitely not be enjoying your entertainment tonight." the boo grimly predicted as he started to go down the hallway. "Follow me though."

The two girls rolled their eyes at his warning, but followed him. He led them a room near the end of the hallway. He opened the door and beckoned the girls in. Inside, they saw a couple of boos sitting down, waiting for the movie to start. When they saw the girls, their faces lit up.

"Bout time these people showed up! Can we start it already?" one of them asked.

"Yes, you are starting now." the boo that opened the door stated. "Girls, sit down with your guests. The movie will be on shortly."

"Thanks…" Vivian mumbled as she walked in. Beldam followed behind.

The girls sat down right by some of the boos. As soon as they sat down, a projection showed up on the wall in front of them. The movie was starting.

"Oh yay! I love it! Best short film ever!" one of the boos cheered.

"You girls seen it before? 'Bootiful Wedding?' You're in for a…real treat if I say so myself." another boo told the sisters, laughing maniacally.

"…yay!" Vivian responded, already not looking forward to this.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

Plenn and Thriff walked into the conservatory and looked at the room. It was a large room, with pianos in each of the corners of it. A couple of boos were sitting at some of them, playing.

"Hmm…" Thriff thought to himself. "…sounds like video game music to me."

"Perhaps. Is the music we are playing from a video game?" Plenn asked.

"No. They are just playing for fun."

The two toads turned to in the direction of the new voice only to find nothing. As they looked around, a boo materialized in front of them.

"Ah!" the two brothers shouted in shock.

"Are you both ready?" the boo asked as he started heading towards one of the pianos.

"…yes we are." Plenn sighed, following the boo. Thriff walked right behind.

The boo led the two brothers to a piano. He sat down and started playing a piece on the piano.

"Hmm…" Plenn's eyes stayed focused to the boo playing the piano. His ears were focused on the notes.

"…creepy isn't it?" Thriff shivered as he paid attention.

The boo kept on playing for awhile. Once he finished his piece, he got up and picked up the music.

"Well done. Very well done." Plenn told him politely.

"Well I'm not an expert or anything…but thanks." he laughed in response. The boo then handed over sheet music to the two shopkeepers. "But here you guys go! Keep playing this! You guys can get going on with your race once you finish it!"

"Thanks!" Thriff replied. "…you go first Plenn. I'll watch how you play."

The toad from Rougeport nodded, looking over the music.

"…I should be able to do this. Just give me a little time to practice." he said.

Plenn sat down on the piano and began playing his scales, trying to remember how to piano well, like he used to be able to.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Ah!" Misstar shrieked as the boo appeared right in front of them once the girls entered the theatre room.

The boo snickered in response. "You two girls will love your movie if I'm scary…"

The boo headed down the hallway to a nearby door and opened it. He then motioned for the star spirits to come in. The two girls rushed over and got inside. They sat down besides the boos inside. A projection came up on the wall. It was time for the movies.

"…um, just curious, how scary is the movie supposed to be?" Mamar decided to ask one of the boos.

"Are you two easily scared?" she replied.

"Um…a little bit, but not too bad." the star spirit answered.

"…well we will find out how easily scared you are soon enough." the boo laughed in response.

"…okay."

**Tropic Travels 480 (arrived at 12:00 P.M.)**

The flight from Yoshi's Island landed on time. Lima and Peasley hurried off the plane as fast as they could and rushed outside, hoping to make up for any lost time. The two got outside and started running to their car, while admiring the scenery outside.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"…dang! This place is beautiful! Reminds me a bit of Oho Oasis, but more relaxing…" Peasley mumbled, liking the scenery of the Donut Plains already.

"I agree! It just feels peaceful out here!" Lima added with a smile.

The two beans found their car in the parking lot and got in immediately. They headed off, hoping to get to the Dino Diner as fast as they could.

"We got a lot of catching up to do today Lima!" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom declared.

"Yes we do." Lima sighed. "Then let's do just that!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Bootiful Wedding is supposed to be the story on how this place got haunted. About a pair of goombas who, on vacation here, decide to get married at this place." Vivian stated, thinking back to the plot of the movie she was watching. "…the movie really just started, so I don't know what's going to happen…but since it is a horror film…I'm a little worried on what's going to happen…"

"…ah!" Vivian gasped she watched the movie. The wedding of the two goombas was halted as an insane koopa busted into the door. "…where did that guy come from? What's he doing…?"

"Shh!" one of the boos silenced her thoughts.

"…Beldam?" the younger sister whispered. "…what's happening now? Where did he come from?"

"Beat's me." the elder sister whispered back. "…but from the looks of things, we are about to see why this place got haunted in a few seconds."

Vivian turned back to the movie, ready for the worst.

"…oh yay…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The fighters from Glitzville had finally got to the Dino Diner. They parked their car and got out, ready to get on with the race. The two yoshi owners looked out and smiled.

"Ah, more racers!" the female yoshi smiled. "Welcome fellows! Hope you both are hungry! You boys here for the race?"

"Hello ma'am. Yes we are here for the race! And I'm sure we are hungry enough!" Tundra replied. Rawk nodded.

"Well you both are in for a treat! My wife will show you two inside!" the male yoshi told them back.

The yoshi walked inside with the two fighters following right behind. She led them to a table on the left side of the restaurant.

"Yahn! Racers!" the yoshi shouted.

"I'm coming mother!"

The young yoshi ran to the table carrying two plates of mangos. He placed them on their table and ran back to where he came from.

"Okay boys, lots of food there! I'm sorry about that; it's just the amount you both have to eat! I'll be outside with my husband! When you two finish, come and get one of us and we will check to see that you both are done! Then we can give you guys your next clue and you two get on your way! Does that sound good to you?" the yoshi asked the two.

"That sounds good yeah!" Rawk replied with a nod.

"Okay! You both enjoy now!" she replied as she walked outside.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk looked at their plates of melons. They didn't say anything to each other. The two just started eating, taking a piece and eating.

"…ah!" Tundra's eyes lit up. "This is why I loovvee fruit! What do you think Rawk?"

"It's okay…" the former champion sighed. "…just not a fruit person! I like meat more!"

"…eh whatever." the white yoshi frowned, getting back to his own plate of melons.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Plenn stopped his practicing with scales and decided to further study the sheet music in front of him.

"Does it look hard?" Thriff asked.

"Not really actually. Seems relatively basic. But let me see…"

Plenn began playing the piano, his eyes never leaving the sheet music. All the notes sounded familiar and eerie to the Keelhaul Key shopkeeper. It was indeed the piece the boo had played for them.

When Plenn concluded his piece, he got up and looked at the boo in the corner, expecting an answer.

"Not bad. Not bad. A little bit faster than the regular tempo, but that was a good job!" the boo told him.

"Sorry about that. I just usually play music faster than it's written to. And we are in a race!" Plenn laughed. "But thanks! You ready to try Thriff?"

The toad looked at his brother warily before nodding. He walked up and sat down at the piano, uncertain of what to do.

"…now what?" Thriff asked.

Plenn prepared to open his mouth and try and explain how to play the piano, but the boo had beaten him to it. The boo was already at Thriff's side.

"Okay look, you know how to read music don't you?" he asked the toad. The toad shook his head, which caused the boo to sigh. "…okay. Let me try and explain…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…ah!" Misstar was in shock as she watched the movie. She turned to her partner and started to whisper "…what's that koopa doing to the goombas?"

"…" Mamar didn't know the answer.

"…eek!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

The two beans pulled up to the Dino Diner, parking their car. The two got out and ran up to the yoshis, eager to get on with the race.

"Well hello there! You folks here for the race?" the male owner asked the beans.

"Yes we are! And I think we are here for a treat too!" Lima replied with a smile.

"Yes you are! Follow me and I'll get you yours!" the female yoshi laughed, walking into the restaurant.

The beans followed the yoshi, who led them to a table near the fighters. Both teams eyed each other, creating a feeling of ease and tension.

"…oh thank God! There with us!" Peasley sighed in relief. "We're not completely behind all the other teams!"

"Phew! We aren't in last…" Rawk sighed.

"Seeing the two beans was definitely a relief! We had that thought in the back of our minds that the flight being delayed totally screwed us up! Finding out that a team was actually behind us was just what we needed to know!" Rawk smiled, thinking back about his relief. His face got more serious and hardened after he finished that sentence. "Still, we did realize that we weren't safe just yet! Peasley and Lima were now going to be on our tail and we had to make sure they got no chance to pass us! It was a relief to know we weren't last, but it almost put on a different kind of stress immediately after getting our relief!"

"At first, I was so relieved to see the fighters there at the diner! It was good to know we weren't hours behind all the other teams! I can tell my prince was excited by this as well!" Lima smiled, thinking about walking into the Dino Diner. "I think then it started to dawn on us that we needed to get of ahead of them! It was now time to race harder than ever! It really set the tone for the rest of the leg!"

"I'm here mom, so you don't need to shout!" Yahn reported to his mother as he placed the plates of melons on the table where the beans were sitting and ran off.

"…oh that boy!" the yoshi sighed. "…whatever. Okay folks, that's a lot of fruit! It's just the amount you guys have to eat, so I'm sorry. My husband and I will be outside for now. Just come out and get one of us when you both are done! We will check your plates and then we can send you on your way! Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does!" Peasley reported.

"Good luck guys!" she smiled, heading out.

The two beans eyed over to the fighters, who were busy eating their melons. They then looked at their own plates.

"Time to eat fast! You ready Lima?" Peasley asked his advisor as he picked up one of his pieces of melon.

"Of course, my prince!" she replied, getting her own piece.

"We can't let them get ahead of us!" Tundra told his partner. "Let's keep our lead man!"

"Got it!" Rawk replied, continuing to eat.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…and that's G. That should cover the last of the notes." the boo explained. "You ready to try?"

"…um sure…" Thriff nodded, a little nervous.

"Don't be worried Thriff, you'll do great!" Plenn encouraged.

Thriff nodded and tried playing the sheet music as written in. He started out relatively well, although at a very slow tempo, but it started falling apart after the first few measures. It didn't take long before the boo stopped him.

"Okay, okay, you just need to start over. That is definitely not right."

The toad frowned in response, but then turned his attention back to the sheet music.

"Oh…these are eighth notes…key signature changes a little to two sharps…tempo is supposed to get faster…wait what am I even saying? Nothing I am saying even makes sense to me!" Thriff sighed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Oh…" Vivian frowned. The movie was at the part where the goombas were killed. The koopa was taking their bodies outside, preparing to bury them.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Beldam mumbled to herself.

In the movie, the koopa was walking through the house slowly, carrying the dead bodies over his shoulders. He was passing through rooms on his way outside to bury them. One room he passed was a dining room where a wedding feast was going to be held. In the room, in a corner hard to see, was a certain box that was not part of the original footage. The shadow sirens, however, did not spy the extra detail and watched the koopa go out of the room.

"…this is pretty creepy…" Vivian sighed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Ahh…oh man, I am stuffed!" Tundra sighed in fulfillment.

"Psh, I know right?" Rawk sighed. "How much do you got left? I have just a little more than half…blah!"

The former champion looked at his partner and his plate to only see that he was done. The white yoshi was just sitting back, relaxing.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU DONE?" he shouted to him.

"Hmm? I'm a yoshi who loves fruit! My stomach is already large enough to eat lots of this stuff and I liked it!" he replied. "…that was really good. Much better than I thought it would be."

Rawk Hawk proceeded to glare at his partner. He didn't like the feeling that he was the reason they weren't leaving yet.

"…ugh I hate this stuff…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"How are you handling this Lima?" Peasley asked his prince.

"I'm getting pretty full my prince…" Lima sighed, putting down a piece of melon. "…it's a lot of fruit…but I think I am making progress!"

"That's all that matters in the end! I feel the same…" the prince sighed, looking back down at his own plate. He picked up another piece of melon and started eating again, wanting to get done as fast as he could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Thriff started to play his piece again, hoping that he was doing it right this time. He started out well again and continued to play well with few major mistakes. The tempo of the song, however, was still rather slow. In the middle of the song, he made a mistake very noticeable, however, alerting the attention of the boo.

"Whoa! No! Just stop. You weren't doing bad, but I can't accept that now. Please just do it over again.

Thriff sighed, looking back down at the sheet music, wanting to see what went wrong.

"…oh…repeat sign…ugh!"

"You're doing a good job Thriff, especially for someone who is just learning music today! Really!" Plenn explained. "You're actually learning faster than I did to learn how to play…"

"Really?"

"…"

"…"

"…yeah…you are going by very fast…so you'll be done fast! Just keep doing a good job!" the shopkeeper from Rougeport stated.

Thriff smirked in response as he looked over the sheet music again, looking for anything else he might fail to notice. He was not going to make any mistakes this next time.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…" Mamar and Misstar both frowned, watching the koopa carry the dead bodies of the goombas through the house.

They watched the koopa move through the rooms. One of the rooms he walked into was a dining room. In the corner of the room, they saw something. It looked sort of out place from the rest of the other items in the room.

"…do you think that's it?" Mamar asked her partner.

"…hmm…" Misstar turned to it.

In little time, the camera stopped focusing on it, for the koopa was out of the room. The star spirits, however, had seen enough.

"That had to be it! Dining room right? Let's find it!" Mamar stated.

The two star spirits got up as quietly as they could and bolted out of the door and the theatre.

"Glad to be out of there! I just realized I really don't like horror films that much!" Misstar laughed.

"I'll second that! Not my type of movie!" Mamar laughed back. "I'll take some scary stuff, but not an entire movie full of it!"

The two girls headed out of the room and started moving in the house. They tried to remember where the dining room was based on the movie. They knew their clue had to be there.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…okay, I think I'm ready to try again!" Thriff declared.

Thriff started up playing the piece again. His intro was getting better, with less mistakes than before. As he went through the piece, he continued to make few mistakes. He took notice when there was a change in key signature and when the tempo was increasing, although the song's tempo was rather slow. The toad made a couple of mistakes, but he was doing a good job, especially for someone who just learned how to play. He concluded his peace with the final note and got up. The two toads looked over at the boo, ready to hear his verdict.

"Well…there was stuff wrong with it. But for someone who just learned how to play piano today, you didn't do bad!" the boo admitted. "Really, it wasn't that bad. So I'll count it! Good job boys! Here's your clue!"

"Thanks! And thank you for teaching me how to play! I think I might take this skill and develop it when I get home!" Thriff declared.

Thriff smirked as he took the clue from the boo. He opened it up and began reading to his brother.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Green Switch Palace!'" Thriff read.

_Teams must now make their way twelve miles to the Green Switch Palace, a small, mysterious palace located near the caves known as Donut Plains 2. This palace, which contains a famous green switch that has some effect on certain blocks in the region, is the tenth pitstop in a race around the world. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Thriff concluded.

"Pitstop! Let's get over there as fast as we can!" Plenn stated.

"I know, I know." the Keelhaul Key shopkeeper replied.

The two brothers waved goodbye to the boo and hurried out of the house, hoping to get to the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"There! There's the clue!"

The two star spirits had found the dining room and were greeted by the sight of the clue box, hidden in the corner of the room as seen in the movie. The two girls ran over to it and took out the clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Green Switch Palace!'" Misstar read.

"Alright, pitstop time! Let's end this leg in a big way! Come on!" Mamar declared as she ran out of the room. Misstar followed behind.

The two star spirits hurried out of the house as fast as they could and got to their car. When they got to their car, they saw Plenn and Thriff backing out and heading to the pitstop. The two toads caught a glimpse of them as well, encouraging them to go faster.

"Misstar and Mamar are right on our tails Thriff…" Plenn stated as he began to scan his maps for the Green Switch Palace.

"No worries…hopefully…just lead me down the right path and we will get there! I have no doubts!" Thriff replied.

"…looks like the brothers are on their way too…" Mamar noted.

"Well let's beat them there! Time for some good, fast driving, right?" the ribbon wearing star spirit asked.

"Right indeed!" Mamar laughed, getting in the driver's seat.

The star spirits got out of the area and hurried off in the direction of the pitstop. They went the same way as the Toad Bros, hoping to pass them, to beat them on the race to the pitstop.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…hmm?" Vivian mumbled to herself in confusion, watching the movie.

"So apparently, the koopa didn't bury the goombas properly. And it's apparently some sacred ground that they were buried. So because of that they rose from the dead." Beldam yawned, bored. "Pretty much, the movie is boring to me. It's predictable, it's trying to be dramatic, and it's a tad cliché. Not really my idea of a good movie. But eh whatever…sure it's someone's favorite…but it's a tad disappointing to me. I'm just waiting for the clue box to appear so we can head out."

"Twenty coins that the ghosts kill the koopa in revenge in a gruesome way, or make him kill himself by making him go insane. Then they bury him the same way he did to them." Beldam muttered to herself, thinking of how the movie was going to progress.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…ugh…" Rawk groaned. "I really hate this stupid fruit!"

"It's not stupid! It's amazing! It tastes heavenly!" Tundra retorted back.

"Eh shut up! I don't like fruit!" the former champion groaned as he took another big piece and prepared to eat. "…just got to get through more of this…ugh."

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"About half way done…how are you faring my prince?" Lima asked.

"A little over half way…but my stomach isn't really liking me right now…" Peasley replied with a groan. "But we just need to keep up our pace! We should be done relatively soon I think!

"Yes exactly! Hopefully soon!" his advisor replied. She proceeded to get another piece of fruit and take a bite.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Yup. Totally called it!" Beldam nearly laughed as she saw the koopa kill himself in the very room he killed the goombas, due to the ghosts of the goombas haunting him.

"…" Vivian frowned. The movie was graphic. She was not amused.

The ghosts floated down the same path the koopa took when he dragged their bodies. They were going down, satisfied. They had gotten their revenge.

"…hmm?" Beldam noticed something.

The two ghosts were now going through the dining room. The elder shadow siren saw something in the corner of her eye. In the corner of the room, something stood out. Something that seemed like it didn't belong…

"…is that it?" Beldam asked herself. "…Vivian, did you see that?"

Her sister nodded. "Dining room right? Let's get over there and check!"

The two shadow sirens got away from the room and the movie as fast as they could. They began to search for the dining room, ready to find the clue that was going to be in the room.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

Rawk groaned, but was grinning. He pushed his empty plate to the side triumphantly.

"Done!" he told his partner.

Tundra got up, a grin plastered on his face. The yoshi ran out to the owners of the restaurant. The man came in and checked the plates.

"…well good work! Yeah the plates are done! Hope you enjoyed the melons!" he laughed.

"They were amazing! I'm jealous you can have them whenever you want!" Tundra stated, happily. Rawk rolled his eyes, but politely did not voice his opinion on the fruit.

"They are quite special!" the older yoshi laughed, picking up the plates. In the process, he put their clue on the table in their place. "But would this by chance be more special to you two?"

Rawk nodded in excitement. "Yes it is! Thanks a lot sir!"

"…they're done…" Peasley sighed from his plate.

"Don't worry about it my prince…we just have to finish our plates as fast as we can and pass them at the next task…" Lima advised, taking another piece of the melons.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Windy Trail near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" Rawk read.

"Okay! Let's go! Let's go!" Tundra stated, not wanting to waste much time. He wanted to hurry and keep going as fast as they could.

The rivals waved goodbye to the yoshis on their way out of diner and got in their car. They started the car and drove off as fast as they could.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"And there's the clue box!" Beldam declared as she and Vivian entered the dining room.

The shadow sirens pulled out the clue from the box and ripped it open.

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Green Switch Palace!'" the elder sister read.

"Pitstop! Yes!" Vivian cheered as she headed out of the room. Beldam followed right behind.

The two shadow sirens rushed out of the room and out of the haunted house. They got to their car and started it up, heading off in the direction they thought would get them to the pitstop the fastest.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Green Switch Palace was an enigma to all who had visited it. The small palace was connected to three other palaces located around Dinosaur Land. Each one had some special effect on blocks located throughout the land. No one has ever figured out why the effects are triggered, but it all results from pressing on the colored switches inside the palace. This is the origin of the Green Switch Palace's name, due to the famous green switch inside.

Today, the switch is rarely pressed and is almost seen as a sort of tourist destination. People occasionally stop by and visit the palace to stare at this mystical switch and wonder how it came into being. Right now, all visitors have been shooed away. The only two people at the palace today were a green yoshi and a familiar dry bones, both of whom were standing on top of a mat in front of it.

"Not gonna lie, this race sounds like a true adventure to me!" the yoshi declared, laughing. "You have to send a notice when you guys film again! I'm sure I got someone in my life that'd be willing to do this thing with me!"

Erik laughed in response. "I will indeed do that! I hope it's truly as magnificent as you say it is on the television screen!"

"I'm sure it is! I don't watch much tv…on second thought I hate tv…but I'm totally watching this show! Especially if I ever get the chance to get on!"

The dry bones laughed again, amused by the yoshi's remarks. At this time however, he saw something. Two cars were pulling up nearby in a parking lot.

"Hmm…you are about to see how amazing it can be! I think the first few teams are here!" Erik declared.

The yoshi looked at him, amused. He turned in the direction Erik was looking in and grinned.

**?/?**

Two teams ran out of their car and ran off to Erik. They had spotted each other and were rushing against one another, hoping to beat the other. In the end, one team came up on top. They both reached the mat, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Donut Plains! Having fun?" the yoshi asked the racers.

"Yes we are! Thanks!"

"Mhmm! I love it here!"

"Thank you! We are indeed!"

"I'm having a blast! I'm definitely coming back here if I ever get the opportunity!"

Erik turned to the two teams, preparing his announcement. "…Plenn and Thriff…you guys are team number one!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; First; 12:51 P.M.**

Plenn and Thriff turned to each other and gave each other a hug. Both were very excited at the news. The shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key, in particular, was excited, for he was jumping up and down.

"Awesome! Good job today Thriff!" Plenn cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Awesome!" Thriff shouted back.

The two racers standing with the two brothers started laughing, causing the brothers to stop. They laughed as well and got off the mat so Erik could check the other two in.

"Not so fast guys, not done with you two yet!" the dry bones told them, getting the brothers back on the mat. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a trip for two to the Donut Plains! You'll be staying at the Top Secret Resort, and, on your trip, you have complete access to all the activities you can do in Dinosaur Land, including sightseeing the other parts of the land. You both also get access to an unlimited supply of fruit, including melons! And you both can enjoy this after the race!"

"Wow!" Plenn looked amazed. "That sounds like a dream trip! This is awesome!"

"Erik has only told us we got first once, and that was awhile ago, so I forgot how nice this feels to obtain it!" Plenn laughed, thinking back to his and Thriff's placement on this leg of the race. "It was amazing! Just the kind of feeling I think we needed! I think I feel a little more confident in the skills Thriff and I have! That'll probably help us in the last few legs! We only got a little more ways to go, and I'd like to get all the way and pull off at least one more first place finish! Also…I'm looking forward to the trip we won! I've never gone on something like that before…I think Thriff and I will have a good time on it! And we will have an amazing time going through the rest of this race!"

"Hey Plenn, I noticed something! You're cold seems better!" Erik pointed out.

"Hmm? Yeah I noticed that too! I think I'm getting better!" Plenn nodded in agreement. At that moment, the toad sneezed. "ACHOO!...wow typical…"

Everyone laughed at the irony of the situation. The two toads now got out of the way, knowing what Erik needed to do next. The dry bones turned to the other team.

"Sorry about that…" he told the two. "Misstar and Mamar, you guys are team number two!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Second; 12:52 P.M.**

"We'll take it!" Mamar nodded, pleased.

"Yeah! It's a good placement!" Misstar laughed. The two star spirits gave each other a hug.

"…Misstar and I need to get a little faster. I like Plenn and Thriff a lot and I'm happy they got first place today, but…we could have gotten first…and they beat us in a footrace." Mamar sighed. "I just wouldn't want to see that happen on the final leg with some team…or getting eliminated cause we lost a footrace…that would be disappointing…but whatever. Misstar and I can work on our speed! For now, we are still in the race and we got second, which is a good placement! If Misstar and I keep up our good work, then we can only do better!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Ah…" Peasley smiled, done with his food. His stomach was in pain, but he was content.

"Good work Peasley!" Lima told him, still eating food. "…I'm sorry I'm a little behind."

"Don't worry about it. Don't want you hurting yourself…" he told her.

"I know, I know." she laughed, getting more melons to eat. His advisor was getting close to finishing. Soon, she would be done…

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

The two rival fighters got out of their car after arriving at the Windy Trail. They saw the clue box and ran too it, getting the clue out and ripping it open.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to soar to great heights?'" Tundra read.

"…this sounds actually really cool…" Rawk mumbled. "Mind if I do it? You have done one more roadblock than me anyway, so it evens things out!"

"I kinda wanted it, but go ahead." Tundra relented, letting his partner do it.

"…so it's you?" the koopa asked the former champion. When he saw the nod, he handed him a cape. "Watch the demonstrations, then attempt when you want!"

"Awesome, alright!" Rawk replied, taking the cape and running off.

"Good luck Rawk!" Tundra called out to him.

**Rawk Hawk**

Rawk ran up to the field, seeing the koopas standing there. He watched one of them charge down the field, jumping at precisely the right moment and taking off into the sky.

"Oh my gosh! That looks amazing!" Rawk cheered, putting on his cape.

The former champion, excited, charged down the field immediately. He was running as fast as he could, hoping to emulate the koopa. When he thought he had ran enough, he jumped, ready to take flight. To his surprise, he fell straight to the ground.

"…ouch…" he sighed.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…" Lima continued to eat her food. She picked up her last piece of melon and ate it as fast as she could. "…ugh…done, my prince."

"Awesome! Great work Lima!" Peasley told her as he rushed outside to get the yoshis. The guy owner came in with him as he checked the plates.

"Great work! You too full?" he laughed.

"Understatement! Oh yeah! Very fulfilling!" Peasley nervously laughed. Lima nodded, feeling the same way.

The yoshi laughed as he put the clue on their table and took the plates away. "Well, that's probably something that will fulfill you two as well. Enjoy!"

"Thank you sir!" Lima told him as she grabbed the clue and opened it.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the Windy Trail near the southern entrance to the Donut Plains. Once there, you will find your next clue.'" she read.

"We got catching up to do! Let's hurry and get back on the road!" the prince told her as he ran out, his advisor falling him.

The two beans waved goodbye to the yoshis and got in their car, driving off. The two were on the road, hoping to catch up as fast as they could.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…oomph!" Rawk groaned, hitting the ground again after another failed attempt.

The former champion turned around, witnessing the koopas on the side laughing at him. He was getting annoyed.

"…shut up!" he declared, heading back. "…ugh…what am I doing wrong?"

**?**

Erik watched another car pull up to the Green Switch Palace. The team got out as fast as they could, rushing over to the mat, waiting to hear the results.

"Welcome to Donut Plains! Hope you guys are having a good time here!" the yoshi greeted with a smile.

"Thanks! It's a beautiful place!"

"It really is!"

"…Vivian and Beldam…you guys are team number three!" Erik told the two.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Third; 12:59 P.M.**

"Third? Not bad!" Vivian noted, giving her sister a hug.

"Not bad? Better than being in last!" Beldam laughed.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…" Rawk sighed, picking himself up after another fall and walked back to the other side of the field.

The other koopas laughed at him as he came back, but he ignored them. He turned around and began to watch them attempt and succeed on their flight.

"…what are these guys doing that I'm not?" Rawk frowned.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last **

Tundra frowned as he saw the beans pull up and park their car next to his. The two got out and hurried over to the clue box by him, taking out the clue and reading it.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to soar to great heights?'" Peasley read.

"Maybe you, unless you have a preference for me to do so." Lima told him. "…I'm not that big into the idea of flying and that's what it sounds like you are going to do…so maybe you'd have more fun with it."

"Hmm…yeah! Sounds pretty fun to me!" Peasley admitted, reading more of the clue.

"…so it's you." the koopa stated, handing out the cape. When Peasley looked up and took the cape, the koopa shooed him off to the field to prepare for flight.

"Good luck Peasley! Have fun!" Lima shouted to him.

**Rawk Hawk/Peasley**

"Hey Rawk. How is it?" Peasley asked the former champion of the Glitz Pit as he got up to the field.

"Bad…I still can't figure out what I'm doing wrong." Rawk groaned, pointing to the koopas, who were preparing to take flight. One of them charged down the field and jumped when his cape was blowing the hardest in the wind. He took off into the sky and started to soar. "I do what they do and I still mess up!"

"…hmm…I probably need to try…" Peasley mumbled, getting his cape on.

The prince charged down the field, ready to take off. He went as fast as he could and jumped when he thought he was ready. He soon realized he wasn't, for he hit the ground.

"…ah!" he yelped in pain.

"…" Rawk decided he would try as well. The fighter did exactly the same thing as the prince with the same result, crashing into the ground next to him.

"…this sucks!" the fighter groaned.

**Peasley/Rawk Hawk**

The two guys stood on the field, watching the koopas take off into the sky. They watched everything, trying to figure out what it is they were doing.

"…" Peasley started thinking to himself when he saw one of the koopas charge down the path, running longer than most others do. Peasley paid close attention to him. "…why isn't he jumping?"

As Peasley said that, he saw his cape start to blow in the wind. At this moment, the koopa went straight into the sky.

"…is that it?" Peasley mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Rawk turned to the bean.

"…I'm going to try again."

Peasley ran down the field again, ready for different results. He kept running down until he felt the wind the most. He could tell his cape his blowing a lot in the win. The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom knew it was time. He jumped and went into the sky.

"What?" Rawk looked amazed at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Peasley cheered, feeling the wind in his hair.

The prince flew in the sky for a few moments, loving the feeling of it, before flying down to continue with the race. A koopa met him on the ground.

"Not bad form. For a rookie that is." the koopa stated, handing over the clue.

"Good enough for me! Thanks!" the prince laughed, taking the clue. He started to run back. He turned his head to the champion on the way back. "Good luck Rawk!"

"Thanks…" the former champion sighed.

Peasley ran back to the other two, standing by the clue box. Tundra grew very frustrated at the sight of the bean, but Lima was ecstatic.

"Amazing my prince! How was it?" she asked him.

"Just…wow…" the prince laughed, not knowing how to answer. His advisor laughed as he ripped open the clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Donut Plains Ghost House, where you will find your next clue.'" Peasley read.

"Alright, a ghost house…sounds fun…" Lima sighed. "But we got to get there as fast as we can!"

"Right!"

The two beans were off, at those words. They got in their car and headed off in the direction of the ghost house.

"…come on Rawk…" Tundra mumbled, hoping to see his partner soon.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…ugh!" Rawk grumbled as he fell to the ground again, another failed attempt.

"…what am I doing wrong?" he grumbled, walking back.

"I couldn't figure out for the life of me what I was doing wrong. I thought I was doing everything that they were all doing! Apparently I wasn't though and I couldn't fly…it was starting to really bug me…"

…

"…" Rawk was watching the other koopas take flight. There was something he had to be missing. There must be.

A koopa charged down the field, running as fast as he could. Rawk watched the koopa run, paying close attention. This time, however, he saw something he hadn't seen before. The koopa's cape started to flutter very hard in the wind as he jumped.

"…is that it? Is that all I needed?" Rawk asked himself. "…can't hurt to try."

Rawk charged down the field, running as fast he could. This time, however, he didn't jump immediately. He waited for the wind to feel strongest. When it did, he could tell his cape was fluttering. He took this time to jump. This time, he went up.

"WHAT? THAT'S ALL I NEEDED?" Rawk groaned. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

The former champion flew into the sky a little bit before he got over his anger. His anger was replaced with excitement and adrenaline.

"OH MY GOSH! YEAH! WOOHOO!" the fighter screamed as he got continued to fly.

The former champion soon realized that he needed to get down. He flew downwards, landing on the ground. A koopa was waiting for him there.

"Eh, a little sloppy, but okay." he told Rawk, handing him the clue.

"…whatever, I probably was." he sighed back, thanking the koopa and running off.

Tundra looked over and saw his partner coming forward. The yoshi grew excited at the sight.

"Sorry Tundra…that shouldn't have taken as long as it did…" Rawk groaned, ripping open the clue.

"Don't worry about, it's okay. I understand. How was it though?" Tundra asked.

"Dude, it was amazing! You need to do that at some point! It is just…amazing!" Rawk bellowed in excitement. He had gotten the clue out now and was started to read.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the Donut Plains Ghost House, where you will find your next clue.'" he read.

"Hmm, alright! We need to hurry man! We got to catch up to the beans and get out of last!" Tundra declared.

"Right! Let's go man! Let's RAWK this!"

The two fighters got in their car and hurried off, hoping to catch up and get out of last.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Fourth**

The two beans parked next to the Donut Ghost House and got out. They headed straight for the clue box, ready to tackle on anything it would tell them to do.

"Detour! 'Horror Film or Horror Music? Which of the horror genre do you prefer?'" Peasley read to Lima.

"Um…Horror Film maybe?" Lima asked. "I think we could probably spy the clue fast enough in the movie I think! I don't know if we could learn piano fast enough…"

"You're probably right." Peasley nodded in agreement. "Let's head on over there!"

The two beans ran inside and looked for the door labeled 'theatre,' ready for whatever movie they were about to watch.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…ah!" Peasley and Lima gasped at the sight of the boo that appeared in front of them.

The boo laughed, now having scared three teams. "You two probably will not enjoy your movie much, if you fancy me scary."

The boo floated off to a door in the middle of the hallway and motioned for the two to come. Peasley and Lima did just that and entered the room. They sat down next to some boos. A projection appeared on the wall. The movie was on.

"…so how many scary movies have you watched Lima?" Peasley asked.

"A couple in my life." she chuckled, thinking of some memories. "Why do you ask my prince?"

"I haven't seen many…not my cup of tea. I prefer for more action-orientated movies!" the prince explained. "But…how scary do you think this will be?"

"Enough." one of the boos sitting by him told him.

The bean gulped in response.

…

"Ah!" the prince gasped at the sight of the koopa in the movie. "…holy crap…dramatic scary intro is dramatic and scary…"

One of the boos sitting next to him rolled his eyes in response to the redundant comment.

"I don't watch scary movies much…I really don't. I act a lot braver than I really am. Actually, I'm startled very easily and get disturbed just as much." Peasley sighed. "Maybe that's why I don't watch scary movies that much. Anyway, I just don't watch them. Not my type of thing. They startle me, get me disturbed, and I freak out! I'm sure I'm probably a show fore everyone around me…"

"Are you alright Peasley?" Lima asked, turning her attention to her prince.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…OH GOSH WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO THEM?" Peasley shouted in response to the koopa preparing to kill the goombas.

"SHH!" the boos silenced him.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

The fighters were anxious when they finally got to the Donut Ghost House. They parked their car by the beans' car and got out. They ran up and opened the clue box and took out theirs.

"Detour! 'Horror Film or Horror Music? Which of the horror genre do you prefer?'" Tundra read to his partner.

"I don't know anything about playing music, but I'm sure the detour is probably easier than it sounds…" Rawk mumbled out loud. "…still, I say best just to do Horror Film and keep our eyes focused!"

"Agreed!" Tundra nodded in agreement.

The two fighters ran inside and headed straight to the theatre, hoping to be done with the movie as fast as they could be.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…ah!" the two fighters gasped at the sight of the boo appearing in front of them.

"Are all you racers wimps?" the boo rolled his eyes. "…you two will not enjoy your movie as well."

The boo floated on down to another door near the entrance to the hall and opened it. Tundra and Rawk Hawk entered it and sat down with the boos on the ground. They grew nervous as the projection started to appear.

"…this better not be too scary…" Rawk mumbled.

"…it shouldn't be…" Tundra replied, a little unsure of the answer.

"Oh you never know…" a boo right by them added in to the conversation. "…you might want to go to the bathroom now."

Rawk Hawk returned the comment with a glare.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…ooh…" Peasley closed his eyes after the two goombas were killed.

"Man, he is a wimp!" one of the boos whispered to another.

"Heh, yeah I know! Gosh, it's just a little death! Every movie has one!" another boo laughed back. "…even if it's usually not as graphic as this one is…"

Peasley glared in response to their comments. To the boos, the prince's glare was as scary as the movie was to him, for they stopped chatting and went back to the movie.

Peasley redirected his attention back to the movie. Lima's eyes never left it. The two were focusing too much on the horror and the plot of the movie, however, for they failed to note a certain detail when the koopa walked through the dining room, carrying two goombas on his shoulder.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…ah! Whoa!" Tundra's face dropped at the koopa's appearance in the movie. "…oh geez, this won't end well for those goombas…"

"Not at all." Rawk agreed.

"…ten coins they die?"

"I'm not taking that bet! I'll lose!"

"…" the yoshi frowned.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…and now the goombas are alive again…" Peasley looked at the movie with confusion.

"It's there ghosts." Lima explained.

"…I realized that. But they didn't explain why they rose back though…"

"…not very well…"

"…yeah, I don't think I'm too big a fan of this movie…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…I'll take my ten coins now." Tundra told his partner, trying to keep his mind away from the fact that the goombas had just died in the film.

"We never made that agreement, so no coins for you!" Rawk retorted.

The two fighters redirected their attention back to the movie. The koopa was walking slowly through the house, carrying the bodies of the goombas. As the koopa walked through the dining room, the two rivals noticed something in the corner of the room.

"Was that…" Rawk mumbled.

"I think it was…" Tundra nodded in agreement.

The two fighters got up and left the room and the theatre, heading towards the room they thought they saw the clue in.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…" Peasley closed his eyes when the koopa killed himself.

"…scary movie…but the movie isn't really edited well…kinda cliché and fake…but still, a little scary…" Lima commented to herself, rating the movie and cataloging it in some fashion in her mind.

Peasley opened his eyes to see the ending: the two ghosts of the goombas were going through the rooms of the house, satisfied with their work. They passed through the dining room when the two beans saw something in the corner.

"…wait is that it?" Peasley asked his advisor.

"I think so!" she replied, eagerly.

The two beans stood up and got out of the room, heading towards the dining room, hoping to find the clue that they seek.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"Bingo!"

Tundra and Rawk found the dining room and walked in, excited to see the clue box in the corner. They ran over to it and pulled out their clue, wasting no time in reading it.

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Green Switch Palace!'" Rawk read aloud.

"Pitstop! No time to waste man! We got to make sure we go as fast as we can so we don't get last!" Tundra reported.

The two fighters were in agreement. They opened the door to the dining room and began to go out, until Tundra accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" he groaned from shock at the collision. "Sorry, my bad…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"It's okay…my fault…" Peasley replied, rubbing his head.

The two teams realized after hearing each other's voice. They realized who they just ran into. Things grew tense immediately.

"…later guys! Come on Rawk! We are out of here!" Tundra shouted, running down the hall as fast as he could. The former champion followed him behind.

"…shoot they are ahead of us again! Crap!" Lima sighed as she Peasley rushed to the clue box.

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Green Switch Palace!'" she read. "'Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

"…Lima we have to hurry! We have to go fast!" Peasley mumbled, panicked.

The two beans hurried out, hoping to get back ahead of their competition.

Both teams hurried out of the ghost house and got to their cars as fast as they could and hurried out. Rawk and Tundra, getting out faster and being able to run faster, got to their car first and got on to the road faster. The two beans hurried as fast as they could, getting on the road quickly. Both knew what was going to happen to one of the two teams. Both teams did not want to get last. They would do everything in their power to avoid that.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Dude, FLOOR IT!" Tundra nearly shouted in the car.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rawk shot back.

"…I'm nervous Rawk. Those two seem to be really, really good with navigating and maps…what if they find some alternate route that'll be faster?"

"…don't think too much about that…we just have to go as fast as we can! And I'm going pretty dang fast!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"There's no way in heck we can beat those two in a footrace! That's going to be impossible! We just have to get to the pitstop before them…" Peasley stated, thinking. "…is their an alternate route Lima than the main path? Something we can take that can get us faster?"

"I'm looking, my prince." his advisor replied from the back, looking at the map she had.

"Anything will help! Even if it seems small! If we can save even a few seconds of time, that's perfect!"

"…I think I found one!" she declared, excited.

"Really?" the prince shouted in excitement from the driver's seat.

"Yes! Turn left here!" she ordered. Her prince did just that.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Oh man…we are getting close man…" Tundra told his partner, looking at his map. "…can we go any faster?"

"Dude, if we go faster, there is no way a cop wouldn't come for us! Even I'm not stupid enough to do that!" Rawk rolled his eyes.

"…" the yoshi sighed. Normally he would jump on the chance to make a joke about Rawk's statements, but not now. He was too worried. "…I'm just really worried something can go wrong…"

"…something could…I guess we just need to face Erik and see what he has to say…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…just a few more minutes, my prince." Lima told Peasley from the back. "…we'll be there in no time.

"I hope this worked…" the prince mumbled. "…we did out best this leg and we did good…I just don't want to go home…"

"We did all we could. Nothing to regret." the advisor stated from the back. "…let's just see if this little alternate route was enough to get us back ahead of the two fighters."

"…I hope…"

**?**

Erik and the yoshi turned their attention to a nearby car that just parked. The two inside rushed out of it and ran to the two, dropping their bags on the mat. Both were exhausted and nervous, afraid to hear the results.

"Welcome to Donut Plains! I hope you two had a good time here!" the yoshi greeted.

"Thanks!"

"We did! It's beautiful here! Thanks!"

"…" Erik eyed the two. He was preparing his announcement. "…Tundra and Rawk Hawk, you guys are…the second to last team. You're team number four!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; 2:17 P.M.**

One thousand pounds dropped Tundra the second the sentence was finished. The yoshi fell to the ground in excitement. Rawk Hawk, equally excited, grinned and screamed as his response.

"YEAHH! AND YOU WERE NERVOUS TUNDRA!" the former champion roared.

"I was and I had every right to be! Oh my gosh YES!" the yoshi fighter cheered.

The two fighters were excited and relieved. They ran off, feeling excited. They could now truly enjoy the sight of the Donut Plains and relaxation from their spot in the pitstop.

As the two fighters had run off, a car had pulled up in the parking lot. The two inside ran out as quickly as they could, but the two saw the fighters leaving the mat. Their speed decreased as a result, both knowing the outcome.

"…hey guys! Welcome to Donut Plains! I hope you guys had fun!" the yoshi told them.

"Thanks! We did!"

"It's really nice here! Thanks!"

"…Lima and Peasley…you are the last team to arrive." Erik told the two.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Last Place; 2:19 P.M**

"Well…we had a good run I think…right my prince?" Lima asked Peasley with a sigh. The news had made her tone of voice sad.

"…we did. I think we did." Peasley agreed, looking down. The prince felt uncomfortable hearing the words.

"…I am very sorry to tell you guys…you guys are stuck in last place…" Erik continued, waiting to see their response.

"…huh?" the two beans looked at him, expectantly. Could it be…

"I am pleased to inform you two that this is the third and final non-elimination leg and you are both still in the race!" Erik told the two, smiling.

"…oh my gosh…phew!" Peasley's face turned to a smile as he went to give his advisor a hug. She responded with a hug.

"This is truly amazing!" Lima laughed, smiling. Her tone of voice shifted back to normal, and even to a more excited and happy tone than usual.

"Yes, it's great news isn't it?" Erik laughed at their excitement. His face turned serious after this though. "…but there is some bad news. You guys are marked for elimination next leg. You two must arrive in first on the next leg! If you two do not arrive in first on the next leg of the race, then you two will incur a thirty minute penalty, and during that time, other teams can be checking in and you could be eliminated from the race."

"Understandable…" Peasley replied with a nod. He turned to his advisor. "…you ready for another shot?"

"What do you think?" she teased. "We are going in next leg stronger than ever! We aren't going down here!"

"It's a lot pressure…get first or face an automatic penalty and possibly get eliminated." Lima admitted, thinking of the next leg. "Next leg was made even more important and dangerous. But I don't think it's impossible to get through! Peasley and I will be fighting hard from the very beginning! We aren't going to go down without a fight and I feel fully confident that we won't go!" the advisor laughed as she thought to herself. "We aren't going to waste this second chance! We will do our best to survive and get to the top in the end!"

"Hearing Erik say we were last was just utterly awful. It left an awful feeling in my body and stomach. Having faced it once, I vow to make sure Lima and I never have to hear it again!" Peasley declared. "We can't make mistakes next leg, or we could get screwed! The penalty is really dangerous…but whatever. Lima and I have to go and do our best! In the end, we can't be disappointed in our performance if we do just that! All the other teams better watch out! Lima and Peasley are still here and we aren't going anytime soon!"

The two beans walked off, talking to each other. Both were feeling hopeful and excited about the next leg. They knew the dangerous implications of a thirty minute penalty, but they didn't think about it too much. Lima and Peasley were granted a second chance in the race, something they saw even more beautiful than the Donut Plains! They were not going to waste it and were not going to let a penalty ruin their moods after getting that chance. The two were eager and ready to get on, ready to go on.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams experience a new type of transportation in the Grand Canal._

"Oh my gosh!" Thriff grabbed his brother by the shoulder as their gondola started moving. "This is so cool!"

"This is nice." Beldam remarked, sitting on the side of the gondola. "I like this much better than taking a taxi or driving!"

"Not gonna lie dude, this is pretty sweet!" Rawk told his partner with a grin.

_Teams also get to take part in the performing arts!_

"I've always loved watching musicals! This should be fun!" Misstar declared, excited.

"…how do I look?" Peasley asked his advisor as he put on his outfit.

"Like a thief! But I think that's probably the point." his advisor laughed.

_But teams also experience one other thing that one team did not want to see: the final yield!_

"…shoot!"

"…this is not good…not good at all…"


	13. Leg 11: Racing on Water

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING RACE OR MARIO! I OWN A CAPS LOCK BUTTON INSTEAD, WHICH I USED TO WRITE THIS!**

**Author's Note: How's that for a fast update! Ten days! :D When I said I mean to finish the season this summer and start season two before I go back to school, I meant it! I don't know if I can though…but worse case scenario, the finale will be published early fall! But hopefully it'll all be finished this summer! We will see :) Anyway, on to the reviews! **

**The Bowser Monster: Thanks! :) Yes, the challenge was suited towards someone with a large stomach, so Tundra was very good at this! If he had another yoshi partner, they would have finished immediately! But alas, Rawk is not one. The movie…I didn't really know how to describe it as scary and actually make it work. So I tried to make it visually scary (i.e. gory) but also kind of badly made. But I digress! I got the idea because I wanted the ghost house to be involved in the detour, so I thought of some ideas that I could use that wouldn't have copied off of leg two. Then it came to my attention to do something with horror movies! The concept was going to be different, but it slowly became what it is today! Hope that answers your question well :) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**The Smart One 64: Hahaha I enjoyed all of the reviews a lot! Thanks! I'm glad you got to get caught up so fast! :) I'll count your ten teams to my poll, but it doesn't change things too much! I got the teams set up, and well…we'll see what happens no? :D I'm excited to write a second season (and a third season and more if I end up with time to do so…)! Also, the Saturn thing sounds cool! May I ask about it? :) Bootiful Wedding was actually supposed to be scary, but I didn't know how to describe it as scary…so I kinda gave up with that and wrote what came to mind. Had fun with that detour :D It is probably bad though…yay, it's the Rebecca Black of movies! :D Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and I'm glad you liked it so much! Here's the update! :)**

**Champ 15: I like reading all of the predictions you make! We will see what will happen though! Who knows? Well me...but whatever, my point still stands! :P We will see what happens indeed! I hope this was a fast enough update for you! I tried to do it as fast as I could! But here you go! Hope you enjoy this one and see how your predictions stand! :O**

**Princess Toady: Glad the suspense still worked! :) Yes, it is hard to eliminate any of the teams. I'm attached to them all now…this is where it gets hard to write the next few chapters :( But yes, I've liked the competition so far and it'll get even better as the race goes on! Grand Canal was the Mario Party 7 board based on Venice yes! ^^ I hope I described it well. I'm not…that good with a description of Venice, so I based it on how I thought the board would work. So hopefully it is accurate to both! Anyway, here's the update! Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Don Pianta: Zev and Justin was a pleasant surprise to see on the cast and I feel like this is what they would have done if they didn't have a problem in leg four of their season :( I feel like they are two great best friends and they get a long so well! They were a strong team too and I felt they had the most unfinished business, due to their elimination (same thing with Toni and Dallas, who I think should have been on that season…). Anyway, Donut Plains was the second level in Super Mario World and was a race track in Super Mario Kart! I wonder if I should add descriptions of each area they go to from now on…hmm…:/ The melon challenge was hard to do I bet! And I was proud of my detour! :D Anyway, here's the next update! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Now…time for the story! Please read, review, and enjoy everybody! ^_^**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Five teams left the chaotic industrial hub of Pipeline Central and traveled by plane to the green Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land! Getting to the plains proved to be a problem, however, as Lima and Peasley missed getting on their plane._

"…what about us?" Peasley asked, looking rather upset. He knew what she was going to say.

"We are sorry, but all seats on the flight are full now." she replied.

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk faced similar problems when their flight got delayed._

"You have got to be kidding me…was this seriously delayed?" Rawk frowned, looking outside.

"…we aren't getting to the Dinosaur Land at all…are we?" Tundra groaned.

_Upon arrival in the Donut Plains, teams had to stomach a large plate of melons…_

"Oh geez…I'm beyond full…" Misstar groaned, putting the fruit in her hands down on her plate.

"…probably wasn't the wisest idea of mine to just completely rush through all of that food…it was good that I was done…but oh, how my stomach hated me for that…" Beldam groaned, thinking back to how she felt after her 'snack.'

…_followed by one of the team members soaring into the sky!_

"OH MY GOSH! YEAH! WOOHOO!" the fighter screamed as he got continued to fly.

"Woohoo!" Thriff shouted as he continued to go higher. "OH MY GOSH! YES!"

"This is fun!" Misstar giggled, her ribbons flowing in the wind.

_At the detour, most teams decided to sit down and watch a classic horror movie._

"…this is pretty creepy…" Vivian sighed.

"…ooh…" Peasley closed his eyes after the two goombas were killed.

_Plenn and Thriff, however, chose to play music on the piano._

Plenn began playing the piano, his eyes never leaving the sheet music

_The two brothers concluded their leg's performance by obtaining first place!_

Plenn and Thriff turned to each other and gave each other a hug. Both were very excited at the news.

_Due to their troubles getting to the Donut Plains, Lima and Peasley and Tundra and Rawk Hawk were stuck at the end of the group. It came down to the two racing against one another, but in the end, the rival fighters were the ones who got to the pitstop in fourth!_

"Oh my gosh YES!" the yoshi fighter cheered.

_Lima and Peasley arrived in last, but the two beans received comforting news: they were saved by the final non-elimination leg in exchange for being marked for elimination. _

"This is truly amazing!" Lima laughed, smiling.

**Toad Bros Soar to First; Lima and Peasley Not Going Down Yet**

_Five teams remain! Who will be eliminated next?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is the Donut Plains, located in Dinosaur Land! The green, beautiful plains are seen as a peaceful haven, free from the effects of industrialization. While cities have indeed developed across the plains, they are few and small and spread apart. The area is still associated with the traditional lifestyle that families have lived for centuries. Still, ever since two plumbers and a princess took a trip here, people around the world have been visiting Dinosaur Land, including the plains. One of the stops that gets visited is the mysterious Green Switch Palace, a building that has a connection to the whole Dinosaur Land! This small palace was the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_Will Plenn and Thriff, after reclaiming the first place position and remembering the feeling of it, be able to hold on to the placement? Or will Vivian and Beldam, Misstar and Mamar, or Tundra and Rawk Hawk reclaim the spot for another first place spot for them? Or will Lima and Peasley fight to obtain first, to avoid their penalty and get out of last place?_

_Plenn and Thriff, who arrived first at 12:51 P.M…_

"Awesome! Good job today Thriff!" Plenn cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Awesome!" Thriff shouted back.

…_will depart at 12:51 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

As the moon shone above the Green Switch Palace, the area appeared in a different light. The palace, and the Donut Plains, begins to appear mysterious as well as beautiful. Tourists would find the area even more invigorating. At this time of night, however, no tourists would be there to see the Green Switch Palace. The only two people there at this time were standing on a mat in front of the building, and they were not focused on the beauty. Their attention was on the clue in one of the people's hand.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; First to Depart; 12:51 A.M.**

Plenn held onto the clue, waiting for time to begin. He had on a pair of gray shorts and a yellow long sleeve shirt. The shopkeeper from Rougeport had his eyes focused on the watch in his hands. Thriff's eyes were also focused on the watch. He had on blue sweatpants and a green jacket. The two brothers grew excited as Plenn's watch reached time.

"Alright! Route info!" Plenn began to read. "'Drive to the Donut Plains Airport and board a flight for the Grand Canal! Once you arrive, take a gondola to the Grand Theatre, where you will find your next clue!'"

_Teams must drive themselves to the Donut Plains Airport and board flights to the Grand Canal, a city on a river that is famous for its canal system and its unusual transportation system: the gondola! Once teams arrive in the city, they will use the new transportation system as their taxi system! They shall get in a gondola and travel nine miles to the Grand Theatre, a well-known theatre where famous plays, musicals, and concerts are seen. It is here, in front of the building, where teams will find their next clue._

"'You have twenty-three coins for this leg of the race.'" Plenn concluded.

"Take a gondola?" Thriff asked. His brother shrugged in response, not knowing what to really say.

"I can't believe the race is nearing its end…just three more legs, counting this one! It's almost scary!" Plenn laughed, thinking of the adventure that he and Thriff have been running. "As it gets closer to the end, it's getting harder! No one here wants to go. No one! Especially not Thriff and I! We are going to do our best to make sure we don't go anywhere! Thriff and I are going to work even harder, if that is possible, to make sure we get to cross the finish line in the end and in first too!"

"…I wonder what being in a gondola is like…" Thriff mumbled to himself in thought, getting in the front seat of their car.

"We'll see soon! We just have to get to this place as fast as possible!" Plenn told him.

"I know, I know!" the Keelhaul Key replied with a laugh and started up the car for the airport, hoping to find the fastest route to the Grand Canal.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Second to Depart; 12:52 A.M.**

The two star spirits looked at each other, waiting for the time. The two were eager to get on with the leg and see what was ahead of them. Misstar had on the multi-colored ribbons of pink, blue, and green on. She added a purple ribbon today with the rest. Mamar had on a yellow bow on the top of her head. She also had on a star shaped necklace and was holding on to the clue. She ripped open the clue upon time and began to read it.

"'Drive to the Donut Plains Airport and board a flight for the Grand Canal!...'" she began to read.

"Second place was good last leg! It was really was! But it's a little…frustrating missing first place by just a footrace!" Misstar sighed, thinking back to the race to mat with the Toad Bros. "It isn't good to have the other teams be faster than us! It would be awful to end up losing the race just because the other team was a little faster than us! That won't slide anymore! We've only got a little bit more of the race to run, and everyone here is really good! Mamar and I are planning to step up our game even further than we already have and avoid any situation where it comes to a footrace! We have to prove we are team deserving to win this race and we are going to step up our game even more to make sure we are!"

"Gondola? Theatre? I like how this leg sounds so far!" Misstar laughed as she ran to the car.

"Same here!" Mamar agreed, getting in the driver's seat.

The two star spirits headed off as fast as they could, hoping to get to the airport quickly and get on board a fast flight to the Grand Canal.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Third to Depart; 12:59 A.M.**

Vivian fidgeted with her red hat nervously as Beldam ripped open the clue. She was wearing her matching red jacket over a purple t-shirt. Beldam began reading the clue after she opened it. She had on her trademark blue hat and her snowflake necklace, as well as a purple long-sleeve shirt.

"…Once you arrive, take a gondola to the Grand Theatre…" she continued.

"Three more legs…we are getting so close to the end!" Vivian realized, thinking back to the race. "As we get further into the race, it gets harder! Everyone here is really good, there's no way you can deny it! Just puts a lot of pressure on Beldam and me to do well! We have to do our best and make sure we end up on top! These last few legs are the most important, we need to come at them at our best, and I know we will do just that!"

"…this should be an interesting leg." Beldam declared as she put the coins away and headed off to the car. "You ready Vivian?"

"Of course I am!" the younger shadow siren replied, rushing to the car and getting in. The car headed off immediately, hoping to get the leg started.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Fourth to Depart; 2:17 A.M.**

Tundra listened to his partner read off the clue, not wanting to miss any details. The yoshi had on a white t-shirt and his silver hat on. Rawk Hawk was wearing a red sweater and black sweatpants. The former champion was focused on the clue in his hand.

"'…where you will find your next clue!'" he finished.

"Last leg was scary…I hate planes…I really, really, really hate planes!" Rawk declared, thinking of the fiasco in Oho Oasis. "But it doesn't matter, Tundra and I are still in the race! We have to be careful though. We have to avoid any situation that could get us eliminated! There are only three more legs to go and I think we have what it takes to get through them! We just have to do our best and we will get through! That's what I think at least! IT'S RAWK TIME!"

"Grand Canal sounds interesting!" Tundra remarked, getting in the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah definitely! I wonder what gondolas are like." Rawk mumbled as he got in the back.

"Probably pretty cool. I've seen them in movies but I've never even seen one in real life…this should be fun!"

The two rival fighters got their car started and headed off to the airport, hoping to catch up to teams ahead and get on a good flight out of Dinosaur Land.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Last to Depart; 2:19 A.M.  
**

The two beans were anxious for the leg to begin. Peasley wasted no time opening up the clue and reading it to his advisor. He had on a black long-sleeve shirt with a green jacket over it. He also had on a pair of silver athletic shorts. Lima stood by his side, listening to his words. She had on an orange long-sleeve shirt and black sweat pants.

"'You have twenty-three coins for this leg of the race.'" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom concluded.

"That non-elimination was a surprise to us! A very welcomed surprise!" Lima stated, a smile on her face. "Peasley and I aren't going to let that go to waste! We are prepared and I have no doubt we are going to do well this leg! Hopefully well enough that we can get first and nullify the penalty or make the penalty not damage us…the other teams are good and they'll make it a hard day for us for sure, but we just have to do our best! If we do that, then we can have no regrets! We just have to see how the leg goes and do our best!"

"Grand Canal huh? Sounds like a cool place to me!" Peasley stated, rushing to his car.

"I think it does too! Any place with a gondola sounds nice to me!" his advisor laughed as she ran to the car and got in the back seat.

"Have you been on one before Lima?"

"A long time ago, but yes. Back when I was your age…he was your age too, and we had just met a few years before that…it was a little warm day, and we both were tired, but we didn't want to leave each other…"

The prince started to zone out as his advisor reminisced on her life. He got the car on and started off, hoping to get them back on the race.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Lima and Peasley parked their car at the Donut Plains Airport and walked inside. No flights were being serviced this late at night. All the other teams were grouped in the airport talking. The two beans ran up to the group.

"Looks the gang's all grouped up together again!" Mamar noted as the two beans met up with them.

"I know." Lima nodded in agreement.

"…am I the only one who can't believe it's almost over?" Thriff asked everyone. "Just three more legs, counting this one…"

"Yeah, it feels weird…" Vivian mumbled.

"Yeah…things will only get more interesting from here." Tundra declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It feels kind of weird. We all have gone through a lot of legs in the race and we only have a little more to go! It feels really weird…" Peasley mumbled. "But we all know that everyone does not want to leave this race now! Not when we are this close to the end! Everyone is going to give more than their all to stay in it, Lima and I included!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The airport opened up as the sun started to rise in the morning. The teams all scurried as flights began to open. They were all anxious to get on their way to the Grand Canal.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Sir, we need the fastest way to the Grand Canal! What do you got for us?" Rawk Hawk asked a yoshi ticket agent.

"Well…" the yoshi looked into his computer. "…the fastest is actually from here! We got a direct flight leaving at 10:09 A.M. that will arrive at the Grand Canal at 4:00 P.M. today! How does that sound to you guys?"

"There is nothing better?" the yoshi asked him. "Like no connection wouldn't get us there faster?"

"Hmm…nope! This is the best flight! I can promise you guys that!"

"Well then, we will take it! Tickets please!"

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Bullet Airways 924

"Thank you so much sir!" Tundra thanked as he took the tickets and walked off, his partner right behind.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"No faster way than this?" Beldam asked.

"No I don't think so. Our direct flight seems to be the quickest way there for you guys!" the yoshi told them.

"Well direct flights are always nice to have." Vivian stated.

"True! Can we get tickets?" the elder sister asked. The yoshi responded by printing out the tickets.

Vivian and Beldam: Second on Bullet Airways 924

"Thank you so much!" Vivian told him as the two girls walked off.

**Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…well this seems to be the fastest way…" Misstar told her partner.

"It seems pretty nice to me too, being direct flight and all." Mamar added. "…still, you can never be too caution. Are you sure this is the fastest way?"

"Yes! I am positive!" the yoshi told them.

"Well, we'll take your word! Can you give us tickets?"

Misstar and Mamar: Third on Bullet Airways 924

"Thank you so much sir!" Misstar and Mamar thanked as they walked off to their gate. As the two star spirits walked away, the beans standing behind them got to the yoshi.

"Excuse me sir, did you get them tickets on the fastest way to the Grand Canal?" Lima asked him.

"Yes I did!"

"There is nothing faster?" Peasley asked.

The yoshi sighed. "What's with you people and fast? No, there is nothing faster! I just explained that again and again!"

"…okay, do you mind getting us tickets?"

Lima and Peasley: Fourth on Bullet Airways 924

"Thank you so much!" the two beans told him, heading off.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Yeah, I'm sure this is the fastest. Nothing else we researched seems faster." Thriff told his brother.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Plenn nodded. He turned to the yoshi behind the counter. "Can you get us the tickets?"

"Yes I can!"

Plenn and Thriff: Fifth on Bullet Airways 924

"Thanks a lot!" the two toads told him as they walked off to their gate.

**Bullet Airways 924**

"…yep, everyone's getting on board." Vivian noted.

All five teams showed up at the gate when the plane started to board. Everyone got on and waited anxiously for the plane to take off.

"Good to know that if something happens to this plane, we all suffer this time!" Tundra told his partner with a laugh. Rawk responded with a groan, but did give a small laugh.

"On the plus side, no one is ahead of us!" Peasley told his advisor. "On the downside…we are with everybody! We just got to race hard from the beginning and make sure to get a lead on all the teams!"

"I understand, my prince! We will do just that!" Lima told him.

_All five teams are on Bullet Airways 924 and are on their way to the Grand Canal, a city on water famous for its canal system and its gondola transportation. The flight departed at 10:09 A.M. and will arrive in the Grand Canal at 4:00 P.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Grand Canal was indeed something special to look at. It was a city on the water. The canal system helped divide the city up into its own areas, some even their own islands! Bridges connect the city that are one can walk over or drive across, but the common person of the city would use a gondola to travel. The gondola allowed the common person, whether local or tourist, to enjoy a trip across the water. It was a breathtaking feeling. The city itself was an amazing site to anyone who sees it, especially the tourists. Many tourists loved to come to the city for that reason. This city on the water was something to be admired.

The Grand Canal's Central Airport was a modest airport right next to a dock for the gondolas. People would hop on one after they landed as their form of transportation. This was a profitable spot for those who taxied people on their gondolas, for many tourists came each hour to the city. Today, it is profitable for people to use these gondolas as well! A plane was arriving to the city. The people on it were eagerly waiting to get on one and continue their business…a business for a million coins!

**Bullet Airways 924 (Arrived at 4:00 P.M.)**

The five teams hurried off the plane once it landed. They rushed out of the airport as quick as each of them could, hoping to get out as fast as they could. Each team, however, were met with surprise when they walked out. Each team got to see the sight of the city.

"Oh wow!" Tundra gasped, mouth wide open. "…holy crap…a place like this exists?"

"Dang!" Rawk whistled. "It's actually a city on the water! Dang!"

"…and I thought I lived on the water being so closer to Rougeport's port!" Plenn mumbled, amazed. "This place is just…wow…"

"Mhmm…" Thriff stated, just looking out to the area around them.

"I've never seen a city like this before! This is pretty…amazing, don't you think?" Vivian asked her sister with a laugh.

"I'll second that!" Beldam whistled, looking around her.

"I've only read about places like this before! I'm a tad jealous that Star Haven isn't anything like this…" Mamar told her partner in amazement.

"I wish it was too! This place is beautiful!" Misstar smiled, looking out.

"No place like this in the Beanbean Kingdom…if there was, I'd basically live there!" Peasley declared with a grin.

"I would agree! It surely is beautiful!" Lima nodded in agreement.

All five teams took the time to take in the beauty of the city. Soon, though, each ran off to go get a gondola, ready to go into the city and ready to take on the leg.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

"Um…sir?" Lima called the attention of a shy guy, who was sitting on his gondola.

"Hmm?" he turned to them.

"Can you please give us a ride? To the Grand Theatre?"

"Yeah sure! Get on board guys!" he told them.

The two beans obeyed, hopping on board. The shy guy got up and grabbed his oar and walked over to the edge of his boat. He put in the water and started to row. The gondola was now getting away from the dock and onto its course.

"Wow!" Peasley looked over to the side. "…this feels awesome!"

"Yes it does!" Lima mumbled, looking over the edge. "…this brings back memories…"

The beans enjoyed the feeling of being in a gondola as the shy guy continued rowing, preparing to get the two to the next destination as fast as he could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"Grand theatre right?" the koopa in the gondola asked the Toad Bros.

"Yes sir!" Plenn stated as he got in. Thriff followed behind.

"Right! Let's go!" the koopa declared, getting his oar and starting to propel the gondola.

"Oh my gosh!" Thriff grabbed his brother by the shoulder as their gondola started moving. "This is so cool!"

"It is!" Plenn nodded in agreement as he placed his brother's hands off his shoulder.

The two brothers looked over the edge and watched as they were going through the water, on the route to the Grand Theatre and their next task.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

"Can we get you to take us to the Grand Theatre?" Beldam asked the shy guy on a nearby gondola.

"Yeah sure! Hop on board!" he told them. The two shadow sirens did just that as he got to the edge and started to propel the gondola out.

"Oh!" Vivian sat down and looked over to the side. They were traveling on the water. "Wow! This feels cool!"

"This is nice." Beldam remarked, sitting on the other side of the gondola. "I like this much better than taking a taxi or driving!"

"I'll second that!"

"Being on a gondola was very different than being stuck in a car! Definitely a lot more relaxing!" Beldam stated with a laugh. "You're out in the fresh air and you don't feel as enclosed as you would in a taxi. Not being cooped up in a car felt really nice for once, especially when you got a city as nice as this to enjoy! I swear, Grand Canal was beautiful. Although a tad too hot for my liking, it was just…very nice to look at."

The two girls were off, heading in direction to the Grand Theatre, hoping to get there as fast as they could.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

"Hey! Can you give us a ride to the Grand Theatre?" Tundra asked the shy guy on a gondola.

The shy guy got up and motioned for the fighters to come on board. They did just that. The shy guy didn't say anything as he walked over to the edge and propelled the gondola out.

"Not gonna lie dude, this is pretty sweet!" Rawk told his partner with a grin. He was looking over to the city as the gondola moved through the water.

"I agree!" Tundra laughed.

The two fighters sat down, enjoying the view of the city while waiting to arrive at their destination to start the leg.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"Excuse me sir! We need to get to the Grand Theatre! Can you take us?" Mamar asked a toad sitting on a gondola.

"Sure thing! You two get on board!" he told them.

"Okay!"

The two star spirits hopped onto the gondola. The toad walked over to the edge and propelled the boat out.

"Oh wow!" Misstar looked over the edge to the city, her ribbons blowing in a breeze. "This feels amazing!"

"I like this!" Mamar agreed with a laugh. "It feels…amazing!"

The two girls laughed to each other as the toad worked to get the two to the Grand Theatre as fast as he could.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Grand Theatre was a rather large colorful building located downtown. Each week, a group of talented actors from the city present a different play or musical to the people of the city. The performing arts are greatly promoted in this city and everyone enjoys coming in to the theatre to witness them. It's the dream of anyone who loves drama to perform on the large stage inside the theatre. In addition to plays and musicals, orchestras and concert bands use the large theatre to perform their pieces to the people of the city. These events are also very popular among tourists and locals. It is safe to say that the Grand Theatre is one of the most visited attractions in the city.

The Grand Theatre performed their adaptation to a popular play of Booliam Shakespeare just last night. The theatre, instead of presenting a play, was preparing for a new musical they would present at the end of the week. The famous actors inside were working on this as they speak. Today, however, they would be joined by others, people who had a very special goal for being here. Perhaps it had to do with a certain box in front of the theatre. The first of these groups of people arrived. They paid their gondolier and ran up to it, taking out the clue inside.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

"Alright Lima! Detour!" Peasley told his advisor as he continued to read the clue. "'Performance or Production? What role are you going to undertake?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose to work with the actors working on their next performance in two different ways. The choice is between Performance or Production._

_In Performance, teams will be handed a script featuring a whole scene from the musical that will be performed next week. They will each be assigned major characters in the script then be asked to prepare to perform it! The teams will be escorted to a dressing room, where they will put on clothes of the character they are assigned too and then they will need to try and memorize their parts. Once they are ready, they will head up to the stage and be asked to perform the script with some supporting actors. If they perform the script accurately, the director will hand them their next clue! The task seems hard if someone is not good with memorization, but the director will give some leeway if certain words and phrases are missed: as long as the scene feels like the scene in the script. If teams are able to memorize fast, characterize the scene and characters well, and have fun, they should leave rather quickly!_

_In Production, teams will be escorted to a backroom, where teams will see many different sets of props and actors working on scenery. Each team will be handed a picture of a scene from the musical and will be taken to their own mini stage. They will then be asked to assemble all the props necessary and recreate the scene in their picture. Once teams create a stage that resembles the picture, the stage manager will hand them their next clue. The task may seem simple enough, but some of the props are rather heavy. There are also many little details in the picture and, if the stage manager sees these little details not there, he will deny the teams their clue. If teams are able to notice the little details and are able to assemble the stage quickly, they will be on their way just as quick!_

"…hmm…" Peasley started to think. "…I don't really have a preference. What do you think Lima?"

"I'd say we do performance!" Lima told him. "I think it's easier than it seems, where as I think production is probably harder than it does. I also think we could have fun with it and we would get done fast!"

"Hmm…eh sure why not!" Peasley replied, putting the clue away. The two beans ran inside the theatre, ready to perform.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

The two beans walked in to the theatre and were greeted by a toad in the entrance.

"Hello there! Are you two here to perform?" he asked them.

"Yes we are!" Lima told him, excitedly.

"Excellent!" he started to smile. A koopa came walking into the room. The toad turned to him. "Excuse me, please escort these two to the dressing room and hand them a copy of the scripts!"

"Got it!" the koopa stated, turning to the two beans. "You two need to follow me!"

Lima and Peasley did just that. The koopa led them into a dressing room. He walked off for a minute, only to be back with two pairs of scripts.

"Okay guys, each script has the lines of a character highlighted for the second scene of act one! You two can decide who gets to do what part! But the script should give you an accurate description of the character you are supposed to be! Get dressed up as them, memorize your lines, and be prepared to perform."

"Got it!" Peasley told him as the koopa walked off.

The two beans took the time to look at the script. Although it was only one scene, the script did seem a tad long. Perhaps this was because the two characters they had many speaking parts. The two beans sighed.

"Okay, let's get started! Who is the character on your script?" Peasley asked. "I have Maria Shroomelot, a new knight for the Mushroom Kingdom. Who do you have?"

"Hmm…" Lima continued to read. "…he's Matthew von Stone. He's apparently some hot-headed thief."

"Well, he's a guy, so I'll take that part!" Peasley declared, exchanging scripts with Lima.

"Fine by me! He seems more like you than me anyway." Lima laughed. "But before we start memorizing, it might be a good idea to get dressed."

The prince nodded. The two beans began to read the descriptions of their characters, ready to find the clothes they needed to be the two characters.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

The two toads hopped off the gondola and paid their gondolier the second they arrived at the Grand Theatre. The two rushed off to the clue box and opened it.

"Detour! 'Performance or Production? What role are you going to undertake?'" Thriff read aloud.

"I think production seems better suited toward us!" Plenn stated. "What do you think?"

"Performance seems more fun, but yeah, you're right." Thriff nodded.

The two brothers ran opened the door to the theatre, ready to get on with the detour and get done with the leg as fast as they could!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Hello guys!" the toad greeted the two brothers at the entrance. "Are you both here to perform?"

"Nope, sorry. We are ready to produce though!" Plenn declared.

"Ah!" the toad nodded in understanding. He then pointed to a path to the right of him. "Follow that way and head down the hallway and go in the door at the very end! Once there, you'll meet up with someone that will explain what to do!"

"Got it! Thanks!" Thriff replied as the two brothers started off.

The two shopkeepers ran down the hallway, ready to get to the end. The hallway was rather long, but they got to the end quickly. The two opened up the door at the end of hallway. They were now in a new, rather large room. Inside, there were crates of thousands of different sets of props, each corresponding to different scenes, acts, and plays. Actors in the theatre could be seen working hard, preparing the scene that would be used in the musical that would be performed at the end of the week.

"…pretty nice workplace I think." Plenn stated, looking impressed.

"I'll say!" Thriff nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is." a boo laughed as he walked up to the two brothers. "You guys are here for the race?" the two nodded in response. "Follow me!"

The boo led the two to a small mini stage in the corner of the room. The stage was plain and empty, minus its background, which was a forest design. He then handed the two toads a picture. The scenery in the picture was a forest. Their was a large carriage in the center, which was being escorted by knights in the play. There was a lot of detail with shrubbery, grass, flowers, and trees in the background. Certain animals and creatures could be seen running around in the background as well. There was something red in the grass and on the ground, though. Was it blood? Had there been a battle here? The two brothers looked at the picture for a good long minute before the boo interrupted their thoughts.

"Duplicate that picture exactly how it is on that stage! Everything you need to do it is in this room right here! When you are finished, I'll look at your work, and if you have E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G right, then I'll get you guys your clue!" the boo explained, walking off.

The two brothers nodded in response before looking back to their picture.

"…forest seen perhaps? I wonder what this musical is supposed to be about…" Thriff thought to himself.

"Perhaps we can find out later and watch it at home!" Plenn told him. "But for now, let's just focus on this picture."

Thriff nodded. The brothers continued looking at it, ready to duplicate the picture. After awhile, they put the picture away and ran back to the props area, ready to transport them.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Third**

The two sisters paid their gondolier once they arrived and hurried off to the clue box in front of the theatre. Beldam grabbed the clue inside and ripped it open, reading it aloud.

"Detour! 'Performance or Production? What role are you going to undertake?'" she read.

"…production seems maybe a little easier?" Vivian asked her sister for her opinion.

The elder shadow siren nodded in agreement. "I think so! I think it would be much faster than memorizing a bunch of lines!"

The girls ran into the theatre and headed off to the backroom, ready to work and recreate a scene in the musical to get on with the leg.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

Once the two rival fighters got up to the theatre, they paid their gondolier and ran to the to clue box, opening it up and looking at the clue.

"Detour! 'Performance or Production? What role are you going to undertake?'" Tundra read.

"Performance would take too long for us! I vote production!" Rawk declared his opinion to his partner.

"Eh, whatever. Sure." Tundra nodded.

The two fighters hurried off into the theatre, ready to take on the detour.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

The two star spirits thanked their gondolier and paid him as they got off. They ran to the clue box in front of the theatre and opened it.

"Detour! 'Performance or Production? What role are you going to undertake?'" Misstar read off.

"I say…maybe performance?" Mamar asked. "I don't think it would take us too long to memorize our lines and I feel like we could get out of there pretty fast!"

"Yeah, I feel the same way! Besides, I think production would end up being harder when you actually do it!" Misstar nodded in agreement.

The two girls had made up their mind. They walked into the theatre and were escorted to their dressing room. They each received a script. It was time to prepare and get ready for a performance.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar**

"Oh Lima, look at you!" Misstar laughed as Lima walked out when the two star spirits were getting ready to look for clothes.

Lima walked out, dressed in fake silver armor. Her helmet was in her hands, so her long black wig fell to her back. A fake sword was located within the scabbard on her side. Her armor had a coat of arms on it consisting of four red mushrooms surrounding a larger green mushroom.

"You aren't just an advisor to the Beanbean Royal family! You are also its loyal knight in shining armor!" Mamar declared, smiling and laughing.

Lima laughed as well at the joke. "Ready to combat all evils and fight for my prince!"

"…how do I look?"

The three girls turned around to see Peasley walk out of his own changing room. The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom surely did not look a prince at all! He had a black puffy shirt with a pair of long black pants. He had on a pair of gloves and was wearing a black bandana over his head, showing no hair. Two fake knives were at his side, in case if needed. The prince looked at his advisor and the star spirits standing by her to hear their verdict.

"Like a thief! But I think that's probably the point." his advisor laughed.

"Not bad! I like the look Peasley!" Mamar laughed. "…actually, since one of us has to be a guy, Misstar, I'll do it! I think I like that look!"

"Go ahead!" Misstar told her with a laugh. The two girls walked off and began looking for clothes to change into, so they could walk out and become like Peasley and Lima were.

"…so you like it?" Peasley asked his advisor one more time.

"I do! I think you look great!" she replied.

"Awesome!" the boy grinned. Then, a thought came into his head. The boy proceeded to grab the sword from Lima out of her scabbard and into his hands.

"Ooh nice blade! Better than the knives I have…"

"Peasley! Unhand that!" Lima demanded.

"I'm a thief! I'm just getting in character!" Peasley laughed. "Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be a knight? You made that way too easy! You need to get yourself into character!"

"Oh I will! Now give me back the sword so I can run it through you, like the dirty little thief you are!"

"Yep, I already got a good feeling about this!" Peasley laughed, thinking about his argument with Lima about her sword. "That was really fun to do! I have a feeling I will enjoy preparing for and presenting our scene! And if we enjoy it, I feel like that means we will finish faster!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Oh geez…Thriff I need help here!" Plenn hollered to his brother.

The shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key ran over to his brother. The one from Rougeport was trying to transport a large carriage to the stage, but he was having difficulties.

"Heavy?" Thriff asked.

"Very! I didn't think it would be this heavy! Could you help me get up to the stage?"

"Yeah sure!"

Thriff attempted to pick up the carriage with his brother. They got it off the ground, but both were struggling.

"…holy crap!" Thriff groaned as he kept walking. "What is this made out of?"

The two brothers continued to walk slowly, putting it down occasionally for breaks. Eventually, they got it up on the stage. They proceeded to just push it to the center, where it matches up with it in the picture.

"…oh geez!" Thriff groaned. "That was heavy!"

"I know!" Plenn frowned. "…hopefully nothing else is as bad as that."

"Yeah…let's start carrying some light props next…like maybe a piece of grass next…" Thriff sighed.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…okay, that should cover the ground!" Beldam declared.

The two sisters looked at their work. They, to their mind, had completed making the ground in the picture on the stage. The grass and the bushes and shrubs matched up with the picture in their hands. There was one point that caused the two sights to look different. The younger shadow siren noticed this when looking at the picture.

"Hey Beldam! We are missing that red stuff in the grass!" Vivian told her sister.

"…hmmm…" Beldam's eyes were focused on it. "…is that blood or something? How do we find that? I didn't see any fake blood in the props!"

"We just have to look for it! But first, I guess we should work on the other props and finish them first!"

"Eh true. We just need to find everything and put them together!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Yo Tundra! Do we need to put the knights up? Cause they are in the picture…" Rawk asked his partner as they ran back to the props area to get more stuff.

"I don't know! But how can convince someone to dress up as a knight and just stand on the stage till we are done?" Tundra asked his partner.

"We don't need to!"

The former champion pointed to a set of props he had discovered. They were cardboard cutouts of different groups of people. Some were common people, some were thieves, some were dressed like royalty, but the ones Rawk was referring were knights.

"…oh." Tundra noted. "…yeah, I'm sure they are going to want these for our stage…"

"Yeah, just making sure! Come on! Let's get these over there!"

The two fighters took cardboard cutouts over to their stage, hoping to put them and other props in the right, needed spots.

**Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…'Wait, my princess!'" Lima stopped an imaginary group of people from going any further. She was practicing out her lines and the script with Peasley. "'I hear something…something wicked this way comes…'"

Lima stood their, waiting for the responses of the 'people' around her. After awhile, she turned around. Peasley had come up as quick as he could. He took the 'princess' away from Lima and her 'knights' and started to laugh.

"'Why hello milady. Fancy going for a walk in the forest with your knights methinks?'" Peasley laughed deviously, putting a knife up to 'her neck.'

"'Unhand her this instant!'" Lima declared.

Peasley opened his mouth but then started stuttering. Instead of continuing, he started to laugh.

"Peasley! We were doing a good job too!" the advisor frowned.

"Sorry…sorry." the prince frowned as well. "I think I'm having too much fun with this…I need to concentrate more!"

"As long as you don't do that when you perform, it's alright!" Lima told him with a laugh. "Shall we continue?"

"…um…truth be told, I think I started laughing because I was already starting to forget my lines…" Peasley grabbed his script.

"…" Lima sighed with a laugh. She went over to get her script to practice some things as well. She did not have many lines memorized anyway.

"…how do we look guys?"

The two beans looked over to where the voice came from. Misstar and Mamar walked into the room, dressed up. Mamar was dressed up in a similar thief getup that Peasley was wearing. Misstar sported a similar knight look to Lima.

"Like us!" Lima declared with a laugh.

"Awesome!" Misstar cheered. Unlike Lima, she was already wearing her helmet. She fidgeted it for a second before turning to her partner. "Ready to start practicing?"

"Yep!" Mamar nodded, getting her script. Misstar did the same and the star spirits to practice, alongside the two beans.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…what else are we missing?" Thriff asked his brother after he put the last piece of grass on the stage.

"Hmm…" Plenn studied the photo. "…we are lacking trees…three of them are seen. But there's a couple of little details we are missing too. We need something red in the grass, for example."

"Ah! I think I saw something like that earlier that could work as that!" Thriff declared.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Let me go get it! You go put more props up on the stage!"

Thriff ran off, looking for something he thought could work as the red blood in the grass. Plenn continued to get more excess props to put on stage.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Oh geez!" Beldam groaned as she placed her end of the carriage down in pain. Vivian did the same.

"This thing is heavy! It's not like any of the other props, I'll say that!" the younger sister frowned.

"I know. I know. It's ridiculous!" the elder sister declared. She rubbed her hands together, feeling like she had relaxed them enough. The two sisters lifted the carriage up again.

The girls slowly carried it to the stage. After the struggles it took to get it up, they proceeded to push it to its spot.

"Oh gosh, that hurt!" the younger shadow siren repeated.

"I'll say! And now for more stuff…and they better be lighter than that!" Beldam warned to no one in particular.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two star spirits were sitting down, rereading their parts in the script over and over again.

"…"

"…"

"Our system was just to engrave the parts into our heads! That's a key part! We need to have our lines at least similar enough to the script so we don't change the plot!" Mamar declared. "So we planned to keep reading it over and over again till we could recite it! I learn better through seeing things, so I knew it would help me, and I think it'll help Misstar too, cause she seemed to like the idea a lot as well! After we have it down, then the plan is to do a practice to get ourselves in character and then we present it! And hopefully that plan is what is needed to get done with this task as fast as possible!"

"…" Mamar closed her eyes, starting to mouth some of her lines, trying to see if she remembered them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…ah!" Tundra and Rawk Hawk lifted up the carriage and started walking on to their stage.

"…you know…this is kind of heavy." Tundra sighed, carrying it.

"Not that heavy though!" Rawk laughed. He was lying however, for his hands were starting to shake.

"…eh…"

The two fighters were forced to set it down.

"…blah!" the yoshi frowned.

"…maybe it is heavy…" Rawk admitted with a sigh.

The two picked it up again. They were able to carry it on stage and place it on its spot.

"So that should be the worst thing to carry! Now, let's finish this thing and get the rest of the stuff!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"You ready to try practicing again my prince?" Lima asked her partner as she got up, ready to recite.

"…just give me a few more minutes." Peasley requested, still studying his script.

"Understandable! Take your time!" Lima laughed as she went back to her own script, to make sure she was ready herself!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"It's gotta be here somewhere…" Thriff mumbled as he continued to search through different boxes of props.

"Find it yet Thriff?" Plenn asked as he started to carry a fake tree to the stage. The tree was rather tall, however, and the shopkeeper was walking awkwardly to make sure it wouldn't fall.

"Not yet! Still looking!" he told him.

"Take your time! When I get the rest of extraneous props up, I'll help to make the search go by faster!"

"Roger that!"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"So now we got all the trees!" Beldam told her sister as Vivian put down the last tree in spot.

"Awesome! Now, let's try looking for something red to use as blood!" Vivian suggested.

"Alright!"

The two shadow sirens were off, looking to find something they could use to fit the red on the grass in the picture.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"You ready to try Mamar?" Misstar asked her partner as she got up.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Mamar replied, getting up as well.

The star spirits faced each other and started to reenact the scene, reciting their lines. They were going through it all to make sure they had everything memorized.

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar**

"…" Peasley's mouth fell open as he watched the two girls recite their lines perfectly.

"Peasley! Stay focused so we can be the ones doing that!" Lima reminded him.

"Ah, of course!" he replied as he continued to study his script.

"…" the two girls finished with a nod to each other.

"I think we got everything memorized!" Mamar stated, grinning. "We just need to work on getting more in character! But we are close!"

"I know, I think we can do it though!" Misstar told her.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Yo Rawk!" Tundra called to his partner as he finished putting down the last bit of grass. "Does it look we like we got everything on the ground right?"

The former champion looked at the picture and then back at the scene. Everything seemed to be perfect. Although everything looked like the picture, the stage in real life was lacking the red in the grass. Rawk, however, failed to notice this.

"I think we got everything in it!" he told him.

"Awesome!" Tundra replied with a smile. "Okay, time to go finish things up…just a few more props it seems…"

**Misstar and Mamar/Lima and Peasley**

"…okay, ready to try again Lima!" Peasley stated, putting up his script.

"Okay, let's do this!" Lima told her partner as they got into position to perform the script to each other.

"…you think we are ready to perform?" Mamar asked her partner.

"…I think so!" Misstar nodded, a little hesitant. "…oh geez though, I'm kind of nervous!"

"Don't be nervous! This will be fun! Try and think of it like something for fun if you can, cause that would help the nerves!"

"Hmm…that's true! I've always loved watching musicals, so this should be fun to perform one!" Misstar declared, excited.

The two star spirits ran out, leaving the beans to themselves. They followed directions on the walls to the stage for their performance.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two girls walked on to the stage. They saw a bunch of various actors practicing their own lines and having a good time on the stage. They also saw the director, a yoshi sitting in front of the stage. He noticed the girls as well, for he got up and walked over to them.

"You girls are here for the race aren't you?" he asked them. When he saw their nods, he grinned. "Alright, let's see how well you ladies act! SHOWTIME EVERYONE!"

The actors in the room heard the noise and looked over to the star spirits. Everyone knew it was time now. They got themselves in position.

"…oh geez…" Misstar mumbled as the two girls walked over to the area where the other actors were.

"I've always been a big fan of musicals and plays, but I never thought I would be in one, albeit for only one scene!" Misstar laughed. "Still, I got really nervous when the director called for us to start! I mean…I think I was going to be fine! It's just…you know, some last minute nerves or something? I was just having thoughts run through my head, and I was just getting eager to start, hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself!"

"'Sir Shroomen, when are we getting to Sarasaland?'" the 'princess' asked one of her knights.

"'Soon I think! We just need to hurry, so we can deliver you to the king!'" the knight replied.

"'We must make haste, or else the sacrifices that were made for our journey will be all for not!'" the princess replied, hurrying her own pace. The knights hurried with her, Misstar following as well. Misstar knew it was her moment now. She ran up in front and halted the group.

"'Wait my princess! I hear something…something wicked this way comes…'" she stated loudly.

"'What say you, Maria? Your ears are failing you, for I hear not a noise!'" the princess replied. The girl rushed off ahead again. Her knights were rushing to catch up to her, but it was too late. Mamar's time to appear came. The star spirit sneaked up and grabbed the princess, taking her to the side. She took out a fake knife from her side and held it to her throat.

"'Ah!'" she moaned in fear and anger.

"'Why hello milady. Fancy going for a walk in the forest with your knights methinks?'" Mamar asked with a devious laugh.

"'Princess!'" one of the knights screamed as he lifted his sword.

"'Unhand her this instant!'" Misstar fired back, readying her blade.

"'Relax, I come not to quarrel with a couple of knights! I come to deal!'" Mamar replied with a grin as she moved the knife closer to the girl's throat.

"'What sick man are you?'" the princess replied.

"'Not sick, but a man in need of money!'" the 'thief' replied with a laugh. "'Word has it that Mushroom Kingdom has fallen, our fair king rotting in a grave. And the only daughter, the only heir, is off to retreat to Sarasaland to find safety. Is this all correct?'"

"'And if it were? What deal do you make?'" Misstar replied, bringing her blade closer.

"'A simple one at that. I bring your princess over to the assailants who have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom in exchange for a hefty coin! And in exchange, the princess gets to live longer than this very minute!'" Mamar laughed maniacally. "'But if you fair knights and milady can make an offer better than that, then I'd be glad to let you go and be on my merry way!'"

The 'thief' then faced a complication: a stab in the arm. The princess pulled out her own knife from under her glove and stabbed the thief in the arm. She took this chance to get back to her knights.

"'Princess! Are you unharmed?'" Mamar ran over to her.

"'I am fine, my knights! Do not worry for me, but worry for yourselves!'" she replied, awaiting the thief's next move.

"'Wretched coward! Working for mere coin, ready to sell out your own princess to her death!'" Misstar spat.

"'It's all in good business. But you all underestimate me as some common thief. I'm sure you all will find me a more…apt challenge than just that!'" Mamar replied, taking out her second knife.

"'In the name of the Mushroom Kingdom, I will run you through! Taste my blade!'"

The star spirits ran at each other, ready to fight. The yoshi director, however, stopped them.

"And cut!" he declared. The girls turned to him, expectantly, waiting to hear results. "You girls were off a tad on some lines, but close enough! The thief girl…you did a pretty good job especially I think! But you both did good enough to warrant this!"

The director ran back to his seat and took a clue. He then ran back up and gave it to the girls.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" Mamar replied, Misstar nodding her head in agreement. The two girls didn't waste a second, opening up their clue there.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"'Travel by gondola to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, where you will find your next clue! Caution, yield ahead!'" Mamar read.

_Teams must now travel by gondola six miles to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, a small bike shop in the center of town. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"Awesome! We did it! Let's go!" Misstar squealed.

The two girls waved goodbye to all the other actors and the director before they ran back to the wardrobe room. They needed to change out of the clothes before they could get on with the race.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"How'd you guys do?" Peasley asked the girls as they ran back.

"We got it!" Misstar squealed. "That was a lot of fun!"

"Really?" Lima stated. "Congrats! And I bet! It seems like it will be!"

"Oh you guys will have a blast! Don't be nervous though and just have fun doing it!" Mamar told them as the two girls ran into the changing rooms.

Lima and Peasley returned to their rehearsing. They were reciting their lines and were close to being perfect.

Misstar and Mamar hurried out of the changing rooms, out of their costumes as fast as they could be. They hurried off, heading to get a gondola and head on their way to a bike shop.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Beldam, I got it!" Vivian cheered as she pulled out a small jar of fake blood.

"Excellent! Just what we needed!" Beldam nodded.

The two girls ran back to their stage and placed it on the grass. They had their ground completed now.

"Okay, awesome!" the younger sister cheered. "Are we missing anything else though?"

"…we have to make sure we aren't missing anything." Beldam stated as she got out the photo again to check.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Yes! I knew I saw something that would work!" Thriff cheered as he found the jar of fake blood.

The Keelhaul Key shopkeeper ran over and placed it on the grass, completing the ground. Plenn came running by, placing the final tree in its spot.

"Awesome! We are doing good bro! Now what else?" Thriff asked.

"I think maybe the knights in the photo, but I don't even know if we need them." Plenn shrugged. "But the boo said it had to have everything right, so I assume we did! We just need to look for something that could resemble knights!"

"…I have no clue what that would be." the toad shrugged.

The two brothers ran off, looking for something that could be a knight, something that would work to complete their stage.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…okay, let's try this for real!" Peasley told his advisor. "You ready?"

"I'm ready if you are!" she replied.

The two beans headed off to the stage and got on it. The director smirked at the sight of another.

"SHOWTIME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We got another team here!" the director exclaimed.

All the actors on the stage looked over to the beans and hurried off, getting ready.

"…" the prince gulped.

"…let's do it!" Lima told him, putting on her helmet.

"Alright…let's go…" Peasley said.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…will these do?" Thriff asked his brother, pointing to the cardboard cutout area in the room.

"…this is perfect!" Plenn started to grin. "Good work finding this Thriff!"

The two toads started carrying cardboard cutouts back to their stage. They were anxious to set them up on their stage.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"'In the name of the Mushroom Kingdom, I will run you through! Taste my blade!'" Lima declared gallantly, raising her sword.

The two beans charged at each other, ready to clash. The yoshi took this time to stop the scene.

"And cut!"

The beans looked over to him, waiting for his verdict.

"Well…I liked it! Not bad…not bad…" he mused to himself. "Good enough for a clue definitely. Here you go!"

The director tossed the beans a clue. Peasley picked it up, excitedly.

"Thank you so much sir!" he told him as he ripped it open.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"'Travel by gondola to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, where you will find your next clue! Caution, yield ahead!'" Peasley read.

"…yield?" Lima asked.

"…let's go, let's go, let's go!" Peasley repeated himself.

The two beans waved goodbye to everyone in the stage before running back to the dressing room. They hurried to get dressed. They did not want to get to the yield and find themselves yielded. Not when they had a penalty already!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…and done!" Thriff told his brother as he placed the last cardboard cutout down. "This look good to you?"

Plenn nodded. "I think it's time to get evaluated…"

The shopkeeper from Rougeport hurried off to the boo. The boo followed him to the area, yawning the whole way. He looked at the stage he and his brother created. Then he looked at the photo. He was looking to make sure every detail matched up, that everything was similar and in the right place!

"…well looks just like the picture! Nice job boys!" the boo told them, getting out a clue. "Here you guys go!"

"Thank you!" they replied, taking it and opening it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

"'Travel by gondola to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, where you will find your next clue! Caution, yield ahead!'" Thriff read.

"…yield…" Plenn thought to himself. "…would rather us not get hurt by that! That thing is just way too dangerous to allow ourselves to get hit by! We can't do it!"

"I know! We got to make sure we get to the bike shop as fast as we can and avoid it!"

The two brothers hurried out of the room and rushed out of the theatre. As they got to the area to find a gondola, they saw something that got them uncomfortable.

"…that's Lima and Peasley…" Plenn sighed. The two beans were paying a gondolier for a ride/

"…shoot…" Thriff groaned.

The two brothers got to another gondola and paid the gondolier to take them to the bike shop. In seconds, the gondola was off. The two beans were off. They did make note of the team that caught up to them, as well.

"Plenn and Thriff are right on our tail…not good…" Peasley frowned.

"…hopefully we can beat them there…" Lima told him.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Yo! Are we done?" Rawk called the boo.

The boo grumbled as he walked over, but examined their stage. He then looked at his photo. He saw something immediately that was off.

"Nope! Try again boys!" he said as he walked off.

"…"

"…"

The two fighters looked at each other, confused.

"…what are we missing?" Rawk asked.

"…oh crap…" Tundra mumbled, getting out the photo. They were certainly going to find the missing element as soon as they could!

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…I think we are missing knights!" Beldam declared, looking at the picture.

"…but those couldn't be props! Those are actors in the picture I think!" Vivian replied.

"Yeah I know, but the boo said it had to be exactly right. I wonder if there is a bunch of life-size knights, or plushies or something we can use to represent them…" the elder sister trailed off.

"…well we need to start looking for them! We can't stay here for too long!"

The two sisters started to scan the areas of the props, hoping to find the knights they were looking for and to get on with the race.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Regina and Gio's Bike Shop was rather small. The building was a one-story building with not too many customers, but it made up for that with the amount of bikes it owned! There were thousands of different bikes to choose from! Each one was a different size and came in different colors! The store was opened up recently by a pair of siblings who were hoping to make it big and make lots money. Whether or not they achieved their dream and reached the amount of coins they wanted, they certainly made a spectacle of themselves by obtaining as many bikes as they did!

Customers came every day and bikes were sold each day at fair prices! They were good quality bikes and few people ever complained about them or the service! This was definitely a reliable place in the city to find bikes! Today, however, people were coming here, but not to purchase one. They were strictly here for business. A gondola pulled up. The group of people paid their gondolier and were about to prepare for this business.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Hey Misstar…look…" Mamar pointed out to the sign in front of the bike shop, right next to the clue box. The sign was yellow and had the words 'YIELD' on it. "No one's used it…"

_This is the final of three Yields spread out over the course of the race. At this spot, any one team can Yield another team—that is, to stop racing for a set amount of time. However, the setback to this power is that all teams are only able to exercise their Yielding power once. If a team finds that they've been yielded, they must flip over this hourglass and wait until all of the sand empties to the bottom before they can continue on._

"That's a relief! I think that means we are in first too…I'm sure someone would have used it!" Misstar laughed.

The two girls ran up to it. Misstar spoke for the team. "We choose not to yield!"

"We didn't yield anyone for a couple of reasons! For starters, it felt like Mamar and I were in first! So why should we yield anyone to save our butts when we probably didn't need to be saved by it?" Misstar explained. "Then, it felt like it wouldn't be a good thing to do. We wouldn't want to hurt someone's game like that by using a yield when we didn't even need it! Also, there's not really a team in particular we would even go far! Everyone left is competition, so any team going home would be the same thing, less competition! There's not one team we are wanting out, so I don't know why we would use the yield! Basically…we just had a couple of various reasons for not using it."

The two girls then focused their attention on the more important matter at hand: the clue. Mamar walked up to it this time, taking it out and reading it aloud.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"'Time to put the pedal to the metal! Take a marked bike and travel on it to the Gondola Racing Pier, where you will find your next clue!'" she read.

_Teams must now take a marked bike and travel on it through the city to the Gondola Racing Pier, a nickname for a local pier that is the common starting point for races between gondoliers. It is here, where teams will find their next clue!_

"Biking huh?" Misstar sighed. "Not very good, but whatever. Hopefully we can keep a lead over the other teams if we have one!"

The two star spirits grabbed a pair of the marked bikes and started off, hoping to hurry and get to the pier as fast as they could!

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Beldam, I found the knights!" Vivian exclaimed, picking up cardboard cutouts of the knights.

"There they are! Excellent!" Beldam grinned as she took her own set.

The two girls hurried off to their stage, ready to put them on their spots and get on with the race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…what are we missing? Ugh!" Rawk groaned.

"…" Tundra's eyes never left the photo. He was looking for what was missing. Suddenly, though, it hit him. "…dude…please tell me that this red thing on the ground in the picture isn't what we are missing."

Rawk looked at the picture and studying their stage. They didn't seem to be missing anything else. That apparently was the only thing not there.

"…I guess it is…" the former champion sighed.

"…ugh, we should have seen that earlier!" the yoshi frowned. "But whatever, let's hurry Rawk! We got to find this thing quickly!"

The two fighters hurried off, hoping to find whatever they could use as the red in the picture and hoping to get on with the race.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…how did we get here first?" Plenn asked his brother.

"…thank you…" Thriff thanked the gondolier that got them to the bike shop fast with an extra tip in his pay.

"…no, thank you!" the shy guy gondolier laughed as he started off.

The two brothers looked at the yield sign and grinned.

"I think they would have targeted us for the yield. Just because they would know we were behind them. Can't blame them though, cause they are marked for elimination." Plenn shrugged.

The two talked to each other for a second quietly before turning around. Thriff walked forward.

"We decided not to yield anyone. We don't need it." Thriff admitted, going to the clue box.

"We didn't need it, so why use it?" Thriff asked. "We just didn't see the point. Frankly, we would like to see everyone go home in terms of a competition aspect! That kind of takes away the idea of getting rid of completion. In terms of our safety in the race, we didn't think we needed to yield, cause we knew Lima and Peasley were marked for elimination, and apparently we got there before them! So…yeah."

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"'Time to put the pedal to the metal! Take a marked bike and travel on it to the Gondola Racing Pier, where you will find your next clue!'" Thriff read.

"Biking? You are a good biker right? Or at least you like to bike?" Plenn asked.

"Yes." Thriff nodded.

"Well this will be good for you at least! Let's just hurry!"

"Of course!"

The Toad Bros grabbed a set of marked bikes and started off, hoping to get to the pier as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…hmm?" Peasley mumbled.

The two beans saw the toads get on bikes and start off, heading away from the shop. They grew very nervous as they paid their gondolier.

"…please don't let them have yielded us…please don't let them…" Peasley mumbled in fear.

To the bean's relief, they found themselves not yielded.

"Phew! That definitely took a bunch of weight off my shoulders!" the prince laughed.

"Yes it did!" Lima nodded in agreement with a laugh. "But now, a different question comes to mind. Do WE yield?"

Peasley thought to himself. They were marked for elimination. They were obviously not in first. They were probably going to end up getting the penalty. Thirty minutes was a long time in this race. Anything can happen within that time. Thirty minutes was all it took to drop the Axem Rangers from third to last. Peasley had all sorts of similar thoughts run through his head, all leading up to one conclusion.

"…yes, I feel like we should. Just as insurance…"

"…then who do we yield?" Lima asked.

"…"

"…" Lima walked over, taking out the picture of the two beans and putting it in the courtesy of photo. They then looked at the photos inside.

"We know Misstar and Mamar are ahead of us! And Plenn and Thriff are too, since we just saw them! We can't yield either of the two." Lima thought aloud.

"Tundra and Rawk Hawk were yielded already by the rangers in this exact same situation and they made it though…and the rangers got eliminated due to the penalty…" Peasley mumbled.

"…so really, the safest option is the shadow sirens then?"

"…probably…"

Lima sighed as she took out the photo of Vivian and Beldam and put it on the box.

"Sorry guys…this is just to make sure we stay racing another day." the advisor frowned.

"We didn't really want to yield the girls. Vivian and Beldam are strong, very respectable people! Beldam used to be rather cruel to Vivian early on, but she grew on this race as a person! I think they are great people…but really what other option do we have? We need to yield someone to make sure we stay safe…and sadly, this is the safest option. Sorry you two…" Lima frowned in her interview.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"'Time to put the pedal to the metal! Take a marked bike and travel on it to the Gondola Racing Pier, where you will find your next clue!'" Peasley read aloud after going up to the clue box and reading the clue.

"Biking? I'm really not that good…" Lima frowned again. "Hopefully I won't slow us down much! We got to hurry Peasley!"

"I know! Let's head on out!"

The two beans got on their bikes and hurried off quickly, hoping to make up time and keep a lead of as many teams as they could!

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…how are you doing Mamar?" Misstar asked as she continued biking.

"Doing good…" her partner replied.

The two star spirits continued to bike through the city, enjoying the feeling and the view of the city. The place was really something else.

"…I really like this place." Mamar admitted.

"I do too! I think we need to come by here again after the race is done!" Misstar laughed.

The two girls continued to have basic conversation as they biked next to each other. In the end, though, they were focused on one thing: getting to the pier and continuing with the race!

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"Hey boo! How does it look?" Beldam called the boo over to the stage.

The boo floated over, annoyed. He looked at the stage the shadow sirens created and compared it to his photo. He saw nothing different.

"Yeah, you guys got it right! Here's the clue!" he told them, handing Vivian the clue.

"Thank you so much sir!" she replied, grinning, as she opened the clue.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Fourth**

"'Travel by gondola to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, where you will find your next clue! Caution, yield ahead!'" Vivian read.

"We have to hurry then! Make sure we don't get yielded!" Beldam declared, running out.

"Right behind you sis!" the younger shadow siren replied, running out behind her.

The two girls hurried out quickly, rushing to get a gondola. They were anxious and ready to get to the bike shop as quick as they could, and to continue with the race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…I think this might be what we need." Tundra declared, getting a jar of fake blood from the props box.

"Is that it?" Rawk asked. "Then let's set out then!"

The two fighters hurried to their stage and placed it on the grass. The former champion then rushed off to get the boo. The ghost groaned as he was dragged over, but checked the stage with the photo. This time, he had no complaints.

"Nope! Nothing wrong! Here!" he said, handing the former champ a clue.

"Thanks!" Rawk replied as he opened it up.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"'Travel by gondola to Regina and Gio's Bike Shop, where you will find your next clue! Caution, yield ahead!'" Rawk read aloud.

"No! No yields! Not again!" Tundra declared. "Let's go Rawk! We have to hurry!"

"Right! On it! We can't get yielded again! That would suck!" Rawk shouted as he followed his partner out the door.

"The yield basically almost killed us on leg eight in the Shiver Region. We avoided elimination by what…seven, eight, six seconds? Or something like that…" Tundra trailed off. "Long story short, Rawk and I know the feeling of getting yielded and how much it damages your race! And quite frankly, we don't want to see us get yielded again! So the second we saw that word on the clue, our adrenaline picked up even more and we nearly bolted out of the theatre!"

The fighters were out of the theatre in no time and got on to a gondola. They were ready to get to the bike shop and were ready to see their fate, hoping to not see their picture on the yield sign again. That's all they hoped for…

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…is there one physical thing that we have to do in this race that I don't lag behind him at?" Plenn sighed as his brother continued to bike ahead of him.

"Yahoo! This is fun!" Thriff laughed as he continued to keep going forward.

"…and I thought I was in good shape too…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport sighed. "…note to self: work out more when I get back home…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"How are you doing Lima?" Peasley asked as he braked and slowed down to get back to Lima's speed.

"I'm fine my prince!" Lima sighed. "…just getting tired, but it doesn't matter! I'm fine!"

"Don't overexert yourself though Lima…"

"Trust me Peasley, I will be fine!" she smiled to him.

"I know. I know. You are definitely a strong lady, so I know that! Just checking up on you…" the prince smiled back to her.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…I wonder if we are getting closer." Misstar mumbled as she and Misstar continued to keep pedaling.

"We should be somewhere nearby! I think! It feels like we've been biking for awhile now!" Mamar laughed.

"Hopefully so…I just hope we get there fast! I know we aren't the strongest team, so I would hope that we wouldn't get past on this and not be able to catch up…"

Mamar frowned. "…hopefully we are getting close…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

When the shadow sirens arrived at the bike shop, they paid their gondolier and hurried to the yield sign, fearing the worst. In the end, their fears became true. They saw the picture up on the sign.

"…shoot!" Beldam groaned at the sight.

"…this is not good…not good at all…" Vivian frowned, turning the hourglass over.

The girls looked over at the courtesy of picture. They weren't surprised it was Lima and Peasley.

"Makes sense they'd yield someone! They are marked for elimination! I remember how that feels…" Vivian sighed. "…it's just frustrating it was us that got hit!"

"Yeah…" Beldam added.

"That sand moves really slow…you know that right? Really, really slow…" Beldam groaned, thinking about the yield. "I can't blame them for yielding us, because I know they needed to yield someone! It's just…ugh! The yield is a very dangerous thing…Vivian and I can only hope it doesn't hurt us in the end and that we don't get sent home…" Beldam's thoughts continued to drift off in her interview. "…really, really slow sand…this is why I hate sand…why couldn't it be falling snow?"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"We have to be getting close bro!" Thriff declared. "Just a little more and we will be there…I think!"

"…" Plenn laughed. "I agree! Just a little bit more! I hope so at least…"

"I know so! I do…I think…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm going to shut up now."

The shopkeeper from Rougeport laughed in response.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Gondola Racing Pier possessed a different name, but no one in town could remember it. The nickname originated due to the gondola races that occurred frequently here, and soon, the name stuck. The pier was wooden and rather large, with many different gondolas set out there. Many people enjoyed just sitting by here and watching the water or watching the sun rise or set. Others came strictly for a ride. Still, most people came when there was a race. Races between gondoliers were a big deal in the town of Grand Canal. During these times, the area was filled with people!

At this time, however, no gondoliers were ready to race. As a result, no one was by the pier. Still, there were gondolas floating in the water. A bigger race than a mere race between friends was happening as we speak. A group started coming, riding on bikes. They were interested in the clue box in front of the pier. The race was still on!

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"…do we just leave them here?" Misstar placed her bike by the side of the pier, panting out of breath.

"I think so…" Mamar mumbled, equally as tired. The two girls ran over to the clue box and opened it.

"Roadblock! 'Who can propel their team to the finish?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, both team members get on one of the gondolas in the pier. Then, one team member will grab in oar and propel the gondola out to the water and start traveling. They must guide themselves and their partner five miles to this place, the Grand Canal Central Square, a popular spot for locals to relax and socialize. This square is also the pitstop for this leg of the race! Team members may have a hard time getting used to navigating the water and using a gondola, but they must persevere and keep trying! Once teams arrive at the square and have successfully completed the roadblock, they may check into the pitstop! The last team to check in here will be eliminated._

"We've been doing so good at keeping our number of roadblocks even, so I feel like I should do this one!" Mamar stated.

"Okay!"

Mamar read the information of the roadblock and gasped.

"…I got to take us by gondola to pitstop! 'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated!'" she read.

"…" Misstar gulped. "…we'll be fine though…just make sure to do your best and get us there as fast as you can!"

Mamar nodded. The two star spirits got in one of the gondolas. Mamar grabbed the oar inside and put in the water. She kept working with it in the water until the gondola was out in the water, on route to the pitstop.

"Oh gosh…I said I like the gondolas, but I never thought I'd actually have to figure out how to work one!" Mamar laughed as she tried using oar again.

"You'll find out soon and get used it! I know you will! Just get us to pitstop as fast as you can!" Misstar encouraged as her partner kept working, trying to figure out how to work the gondola.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

The two rival fighters paid their gondolier upon arrival and sprinted over to the yield, hoping to find out they were not yielded. To their surprise, Vivian and Beldam were there, already yielded.

"…oh wow…" Rawk mumbled. "…that sucks…"

"…sorry guys…" Tundra told them.

"It's alright." Vivian told them. "Don't worry about us! You guys got a race to do!"

"…still, know how it feels. It really sucks…" Rawk frowned. The two rivals walked up to the clue box and ripped it open.

"'Time to put the pedal to the metal! Take a marked bike and travel on it to the Gondola Racing Pier, where you will find your next clue!'" the former champion read.

"Biking sounds good to me!" Tundra declared, going over to get bikes.

The two fighters found their marked bikes and started to head off. Before they started, however, they turned back to the shadow sirens.

"Good luck! Stay focused and keep up the good work and you guys should be okay!" Tundra told them. Rawk gave them a thumbs up.

"…thanks." Beldam replied.

The fighters started pedaling off, hoping to get to the pier as quick as they could.

"…hopefully they are right…" the elder sister sighed.

"All we can do is hope they are!" Vivian replied with a sigh of her own.

**Mamar**

"…whoa!" Misstar laughed as Mamar rammed the gondola into another dock for gondolas.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mamar replied as she tried to propel the gondola away.

"Don't be, you're doing better than I probably would!"

"I don't know about that, otherwise you would be really bad! But I think I'm maybe getting the hang of this…" the bow-wearing star spirit declared as she continued to lead the gondola down the water. "…now the question is, I need to find that square…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"We're almost there Lima! Just a little bit more!" Peasley told her, encouraging his tired advisor to keep pedaling.

"I know, I know! We will get there soon!" she added, still pedaling.

The advisor never stopped her pedaling on the bike. Her speed may have slowed down due to getting tired, but she never stopped. Peasley never did as well. They were getting close to the pier and they both knew it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"There it is bro!" Thriff stated, excitedly.

The two brothers had arrived at the pier. Both of them placed their bikes by the ones of the star spirits and rushed to the clue box. Thriff opened it.

"Roadblock! 'Who can propel their team to the finish?'" he read.

"Roadblock huh? Well we agreed last leg that I need to do this one, because you have done two more than I have! So I need to start doing my fair share again!" Plenn stated taking the clue.

The Rougeport shopkeeper read the clue and his eyes widened.

"Actually, it's also the pitstop time! Get in the gondola Thriff!" Plenn ordered as he got in one. His brother followed right behind.

The shopkeeper from Rougeport found an or and propelled the boat away. He tried to figure out how to use the gondola properly.

"…ACHOO!" he sneezed.

"…I thought your cold was getting better." Thriff frowned. "You hadn't sneezed or coughed or anything in awhile…"

"…I know…" Plenn sighed. "…hopefully it doesn't act up again when I'm doing this…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…"

"…"

The two fighters continued to silently pedal through the city on their bikes. They were making great speed and were not slowing down. The two fighters were going to make sure they got to the pier in no time at all.

**Mamar**

"Okay, I officially have figured out how to use the gondola!" Mamar declared, happy.

"Awesome!" Misstar replied. "Now, figure out how to get us to Erik and it'll be even better!"

Mamar nodded at her partner before propelling the gondola further down the water. It was now time to look for the square. They needed to find it as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

The two beans were excited to see the pier become closer. When they arrived, they placed their bikes down by the other bikes and got to the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who can propel their team to the finish?'" Peasley read.

"You've done six roadblocks and I've done four. I think it's my turn…" Lima panted, still a little out of breath.

"Nuh uh." Peasley responded. "You are way too tired! I don't know what it is…if it was something physical, then that could really hurt you! I'm doing it!"

"Nonsense! You could hurt yourself! Let me do it!" Lima reported, reaching for the clue.

"I don't doubt your physical strength Lima! It's just…you're very tired. You seem exhausted and even in some pain! I don't want you doing something and getting more tired and hurt!" Peasley explained.

"…" Lima sighed. Her prince was right. "…you realize I, at least, must do the next roadblock then, no matter what we think it could be."

Peasley nodded. Lima sighed, motioning for him to read the clue.

"…ah! Gondola race to the pitstop…" the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom gulped.

The two beans got in the gondola. Peasley got out an oar from inside and propelled the boat away.

"We have to hurry…we need to keep some time over the other teams…that way our penalty won't hurt us…" Peasley stated as he tried to figure out how to use the oar.

**Plenn**

"…ACHOO!" Plenn sneezed, looking some of his balance on the gondola.

"Careful bro! Don't fall off…" Thriff warned.

"I won't, I won't…" his brother replied as he tried to move the boat further in the water. "…the cold isn't helping much though…and neither is me not knowing how to properly use one of these…"

**Mamar**

"Oh my gosh! Is that it? The pitstop?" Mamar asked as she moved the gondola further down. They couldn't get out there, but they saw a giant square where many different people were relaxing. They also saw a giant blooper in the middle, juggling four different chests.

"I think it is!" Misstar told her. "Come on girl! You are right there! Just find a place to put the gondola and we can head over there!"

Mamar nodded as she kept pushing through the water, hoping to find the place as fast as she could.

**Peasley**

"…oh…" the prince frowned as he found himself hitting another pier.

"Stay calm Peasley! Just keep trying and you'll figure out how to use it!" Lima told him.

"I know, I know. I think I'm getting a little used to it, although I keep failing." Peasley laughed as he propelled the gondola away and tried to get it going down the water in the path he wanted it to.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Fourth**

The two fighters had made it to the pier at a fast speed, the fastest they could have gotten there. They got off their bikes and put them with the others, then rushed to the clue box.

"Roadblock! 'Who can propel their team to the finish?'" Tundra read.

"I'll go ahead and do this one! Cause I'm totally can propel us to the finish!" Rawk roared in excitement.

"…" Tundra put his palm to his face and sighed while his partner read the clue.

"Hey, we get to the pitstop after the roadblock!" Rawk declared, getting in a gondola. "Get in here Tundra!"

The yoshi did just that, following right behind his partner. Rawk Hawk grabbed an oar from inside the gondola and propelled the gondola away. He then started to attempt to get the gondola on the right path.

**Plenn**

"…ACHOO!" the Rougeport shopkeeper sighed. "Why am I sneezing so much?"

"…" Thriff chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about that! Just worry about getting us to the pitstop!"

"I know…I know…" Plenn replied as he kept trying to propel the gondola forward.

Just then, the shopkeeper sneezed. He started to lose balance. Thriff's warning came back to him, but it was too late. The shopkeeper fell into the water.

"Plenn!" Thriff shouted, worried, watching his brother go in. The shopkeeper was prepared to go in the water for him until his brother came back out.

"Ugh…why?" Plenn frowned as he swam over to the gondola and got in, shivering.

"Plenn! I thought I warned you to not fall off and keep your balance!"

"I sneezed and just lost my balance…sorry…"

"I was wet, I was cold, and I was embarrassed…hurray for me being an idiot." Plenn sighed. "Remind me never to try using a gondola again, especially when I got a cold. I didn't even think that was possible to do, to sneeze and fall off as a result! I feel really special now…"

Thriff now got over the seriousness of the situation, noting his brother was fine. Instead, he proceeded to laugh.

"…" Plenn sighed as he got back the oar and tried to get them to the pitstop, this time making sure that no matter what would happen, he wouldn't fall off again.

**Peasley**

"…did Plenn just fall in?" Lima asked her prince.

The Beanbean Kingdom prince looked over in her direction and saw the two toads. Plenn was just starting up their gondola from the middle of the water and he seemed really wet.

"I don't know…" Peasley told her. "But…I think we might be passing them."

The beans did just that. They got ahead of the two toads, who were trying to start back on the gondola again. The beans had now gotten ahead of them.

"Awesome! That's one team we are ahead of again!" Lima cheered. "Now hopefully we can get ahead of Misstar and Mamar get first!"

"Wouldn't that be something? I hope!" Peasley laughed as he continued to go through the water.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Grand Canal Central Square was teeming with people, mostly locals. Many of the people sat down at benches in the square or played games or talked with friends. After a long day at work or school, people would come here for a break. It was certainly a relaxing place for all that came. The square was also surrounded and filled with water as well, making the area seem even more beautiful. It was certainly a spot to be when someone came to the city.

A blooper would always remain in the center of the square, juggling treasure chests. He made a game and a living out of juggling for people and playing a guessing game with passers-by about what was inside them. Today, he was still juggling, but for not for a game. He was doing it to pass the time while waiting with a familiar dry bones near a mat.

"…I'm impressed at how you can do that…" Erik looked over, amazed at the blooper juggling four treasure chests.

"Years of practice and experience." the blooper reported, proud in his skill.

The dry bones looked at himself, noting two bony hands. He sighed. "I don't think I could get to doing that no matter how much I tried."

"Eh, maybe, but you might as well try. Why not?"

"True, true."

At this moment, Erik saw a gondola getting placed at the entrance. Two people were running from it and heading straight for him. He smirked.

"Hey, looks like the first team is here!" he told the blooper.

"Huh? Oh yeah! The race! Right, right!"

The team hurried up to the duo and got on the mat, awaiting their response. Their eyes were on the blooper though, who was still juggling.

"Welcome to the Grand Canal!" he greeted, still paying attention to make sure he didn't drop any treasure chest.

"Wow! You are talented!" one of the team members stated. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you!"

The blooper and Erik laughed. The dry bones then stole the attention from the racers as he prepared to announce the results.

"Misstar and Mamar…you guys are team number one!" he told them, smiling.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; First; 7:03 P.M.**

"YES! FIRST!" Mamar cheered, her eyes glowing.

"YES! YAY!" Misstar squealed, jumping up and down.

The two girls gave each other a hug and started to jump up and down with each other. Both were clearly excited to get first.

"…" Erik started to laugh. "You know, it's get better than that." The two star spirits turned back to him. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you both won an all expense paid trip back here, to the Grand Canal! Enjoy all the sights you didn't get to see and experience the true beauty again of this lovely city on water! And you can enjoy all of this after the race!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mamar mumbled, excited. "Yes!"

"This is amazing!" Misstar added.

"It's been way too long since our last first place finish! This is amazing!" Mamar laughed, thinking back to the only other first place finish the girls obtained. "It was just what we needed too, after the Donut Plains leg! We watched us lose first place because we lost a footrace! That really didn't bode well for either Misstar or myself. This leg shows us that we can still get first though, despite maybe not being as fast on our feet as other teams! It really helps our confidence and let's us know that we can definitely win this thing! We are going to make sure we keep up our good work and hopefully pull of the same performance we did today for the rest of the race, especially in the final leg!"

**Rawk Hawk**

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this…" the fighter laughed as he worked with the gondola. He kept working with it, going down the path of water.

"Just keep up what you are doing." Tundra told him, waiting for the two to find the pitstop.

"I will!"

**Peasley**

"Okay, we are definitely doing good now!" Peasley laughed as he continued to work with his gondola.

"Great job, my prince." Lima told him.

The prince smiled back to her as he turned back to the water. He kept rowing, hoping to see the pitstop soon. Just then, Peasley thought he saw something.

"…is that the square?" he asked himself.

Peasley continued his work, going as fast as he could, hoping to arrive there and get there quick enough. If what he saw was the pitstop, he needed to get there as fast as he could.

**Rawk Hawk/Plenn**

"Yo! Look over there!" Tundra pointed to the gondola the Toad Bros were in.

"Looks like we are passing some teams now!" Rawk laughed as he kept working with the gondola. In a few moments, the two fighters had passed the brothers.

"Awesome! Good work Rawk!" Tundra told him.

"Just doing what I can."

"…" Plenn sighed as he watched the fighters pass them.

"…" Thriff sighed as well.

"…they caught up fast…we have to make sure no one else can…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"Oh finally the sand runs out!" Beldam noted. The sand was done. The two sisters were able to go now. They wasted no time getting to the clue box and taking out their clue.

"'Time to put the pedal to the metal! Take a marked bike and travel on it to the Gondola Racing Pier, where you will find your next clue!'" Vivian read.

"We waste no time! We have to bike fast!" Beldam stated, running to get a marked bike. Vivian followed behind.

The two sisters got on their bikes and headed off as quick as they could. They were pedaling at a great speed and were doing their best, hoping that it was enough to save them after the damage they faced from the yield.

**Rawk Hawk**

"Dude, I think I see the pitstop!" Rawk cheered as he continued to pull the gondola through the water.

"Yes!" Tundra laughed. "Let's get there fast then! We got to hurry!"

"Will do!"

**Plenn**

"We are getting closer to the pitstop…" Plenn noted.

"Great! Let's hurry up and get there before another team passes us!" Thriff exclaimed. "Make sure not to fall in this time though bro."

Plenn rolled his eyes but chuckled at the comment as he continued to work with the gondola.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…"

"…"

The two shadow sirens did not speak as they pedaled through the city of Grand Canal. They were afraid it would slow them down. They needed to get to the pier as fast as they could. They needed to hurry and get on with the race.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Peasley had gotten the two beans to the square. Once they got their gondola placed at a dock next to the star spirits, they ran over to Erik and the blooper.

"Welcome to the Grand Canal!" the blooper told them, still paying more attention to his juggling.

"…how do you do that?" Peasley mumbled. "Thanks!" Lima thanked as well.

"Lima and Peasley, you guys are the second team to arrive!" Erik told them. "However, because you two are marked for elimination, you must wait thirty minutes before I can check you in."

"Understandable." Lima stated as the two walked off to the side.

"I think we did a good job this leg Lima! Now it's just time to see if we did enough…" Peasley told her.

"We will see…"

**?**

A little bit after the two beans arrived, another team pulled their gondola up to the pier. They got out and sprinted to the mat, waiting to here the results.

"…whoa! Nice! Good work!" one of them told the blooper about his juggling skills.

"Why thank you!" the blooper laughed, still juggling. "Welcome to the Grand Canal!"

"Thanks!"

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…" Erik started. "…you guys are team number two!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Second; 7:10 P.M.**

"Second?" Rawk looked at the dry bones. He started to grin. "Not too bad, eh Tundra?"

"Second is great! Yeah, pretty sure that isn't 'too bad.'" the yoshi laughed, giving his partner a high five.

The two beans watched the fighters check in, getting a little nervous on the side.

"…I'm assuming Plenn and Thriff will check in soon then too…" Lima frowned.

"…" Peasley sighed.

Lima and Peasley: Penalty Time: Twenty-eight minutes

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; currently in Last**

"…yes finally!"

The two shadow sirens broke their silence after finally arriving at the pier. They placed their bikes with the others and got to the clue box, which they opened up as fast as they could.

"Roadblock! 'Who can propel their team to the finish?'" Beldam read.

"I'll do it I guess." Vivian replied, taking the clue. Beldam had no objections.

As Vivian read the clue, her eyes widened.

"…we get checked into the pitstop after this. 'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated'…"

"…now let's make sure that's not us…"

The two sisters hurried into the gondola. Vivian grabbed her oar and started working with it, propelling them off. She had to figure out how to use and she needed to do so fast.

**?**

Another team arrived, leaving their gondola at the pier. They ran out and rushed over to the mat, waiting to hear the results.

"…I am so jealous of you…" one of them said to the blooper. "I wish I could do that! That's awesome!"

"Well practice it and you may learn." the blooper said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Welcome to Grand Canal though!"

"Thanks!" they both greeted.

"…Plenn and Thriff, you guys are team number three!" Erik told them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third; 7:14 P.M.**

"Not too bad! Not too bad at all!" Thriff stated.

"I'll say!" Plenn laughed.

"…Plenn…do I need to ask why you are soaking wet?" Erik asked.

"…" the shopkeeper from Rougeport stayed quiet.

"He sneezed and lost balance and fell in." Thriff explained with a laugh.

"…wow…" Erik started to laugh as well.

"…" Plenn sighed. "Yes, it takes talent to be that special and mess up that bad…ACHOO!"

Everyone laughed at the shopkeeper, much to his dismay. Peasley and Lima laughed from the side as well.

"You were right! He did fall in!" Peasley told his advisor.

"That's what I though! He looked really wet after all!" Lima laughed.

Lima and Peasley: Penalty Time: Twenty-four minutes

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…ugh…" Vivian frowned, hitting another pier.

"Stay calm Vivian! We'll figure out how to use this!" Beldam told her.

Vivian did just that and tried to get more calm. She propelled the gondola away and on to the water again, ready to go down the right path.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Lima and Peasley: Penalty Time: Eighteen minutes, thirty-two seconds

Peasley and Lima paid attention to the time remaining. Less than twenty minutes…less than twenty minutes…

"That yield actually might have saved us…" the prince crossed his fingers.

"…" Lima sighed. "…please let them come after us…"

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"…better now Vivian?" Beldam asked her sister.

"…yes." the younger sister replied, smiling back. "I think I'm getting the hang of this better too!"

"Excellent! That's what we need to hear!"

The two sisters laughed as Vivian continued to go through the water, hoping to get there fast enough.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Lima and Peasley: Penalty Time: Eleven minutes, fifteen seconds

"…it's almost ten minutes Lima…" Peasley noted.

"…mm…" his advisor nodded.

The two beans looked out for any sight of the two shadow sirens. That's the one thing they wished not to se. They needed them to take a little longer.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Lima and Peasley: Eight Minutes, three seconds

"…come on…" Peasley kept looking at the time and the water, nervously. "…please don't show…"

"…" Lima stayed quiet, hoping the exact same thing as the prince.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

"I see it Beldam!" Vivian cheered. "The pitstop! We are close!"

"Okay…we need to hurry there and find our result!" Beldam replied. "Our only hope is if Lima and Peasley are facing their penalty…we need to get there fast enough that they still are…"

"I know! I'll get us there as fast as I can!" Vivian declared, working with the gondola, hoping to get the two sisters to the pitstop in time.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

Lima and Peasley: Four Minutes, fourteen seconds

"…oh geez, this needs to hurry! My heart is pounding!" Lima laughed, very nervous about the end result.

"Only a few more minutes though…" Peasley mumbled. "…hopefully…"

**?/?**

Lima and Peasley's eyes widened when they saw the Shadow Sirens pull in. They were placing their gondola in the pier when they started to frown.

"…crap…"

"…well we tried I guess…" Lima sighed.

Their attention, however, was changed nearly a few seconds after.

"Guys, I can check you in now." Erik told them.

"…oh my gosh…no way!"

The two beans walked up to the mat. Vivian and Beldam were now running towards the mat, but they saw Lima and Peasley on it. They started to slow down, knowing what they were doing.

"Now that you waited thirty minutes, I can check you both in! Lima and Peasley, you guys are now team number four!" Erik told them.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Fourth; 7:38 P.M.**

"…worst thirty minutes ever! Oh my gosh!" Peasley exclaimed, excited.

"Oh this is amazing! Phew!" Lima sighed in relief.

The two beans then noticed the duo behind them. They were immediately saddened, knowing very well why they were last. They got off and walked to the side so they could check in.

"Welcome to the Grand Canal!" the blooper greeted, still juggling.

"Thank you!" both shadow sirens thanked.

"…Vivian and Beldam…you are the last team to arrive." Erik told them.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; Last Place; 7:39 P.M.**

"…" Vivian frowned, not knowing what to say.

"…crap." Beldam groaned.

"…and I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race." Erik told them sadly.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters**

**Finish Place: 5th (ELIMINATED)**

"…I see." Vivian frowned.

"…we were pretty close to the end too…sucks to go home this late…but whatever." Beldam shrugged, her face showing disappointment.

"…well I think we had a good run. We made it eleven legs through and won two of them…that's always good!" Vivian stated. "…also…"

"I stopped being a heartless, cruel witch to you?" Beldam asked with a laugh. "Yeah…"

"Marilyn and I were going to do the race, but last minute, she decided she wanted me to run it with Beldam! And then I got terrified! I loved her, but I was scared of her! Needless to say, our relationship has definitely changed from the race!" Vivian explained, thinking back on how Beldam and she reacted to each other on the race. "In the end, we have a whole new relationship and we see each other in a new light! It's the start of something good! And that is worth more than a million coins! That is what are reward was! I'm going to miss the race, but at least, I left it with the best reward I could get…"

"A few days before we got sent out, I was forced into this race. I was infuriated when I found out it was one of Marilyn's attempts to make us get along better. But you know what, I'm glad she tried it this time again. Cause this time, it actually worked!" Beldam stated with a smile. "…I admit, I haven't treated Vivian right for a long time. It took me this long to realize it, and it's shameful. But now it's time for me to start working to fix it! Course I wanted to win this race! We were so frickin close after all and I hate losing! But in the end, I got a better reward, and that is that I'm a better person and I have an actual relationship with a sister who I treated like crap! It's now time for me to make amends to her for all the crap I did to her."

The two girls turned to the beans, who were still standing to the side. They looked over at them for a minute before speaking again.

"Don't feel bad about this you two! You needed to yield someone to help save you guys, because you were marked for elimination! It just happened it had to be us! But don't feel bad!" Vivian told them with a smile.

"It is all fair, since it is part of the race." Beldam added. "So yeah, no hard feelings. You guys saved your skin."

"I know, I know." Lima replied. "Still, you guys did a good race!"

"Yeah…" Peasley mumbled. "We'll miss you all in the race."

"We'll miss you guys too!" Vivian laughed. "Just make sure to win, cause then you have a million more reasons for not being upset about yielding us!"

Everyone laughed at Vivian's joke. Before long, Vivian and Beldam walked off together. Fire and Ice are two opposite elements of nature. Similarly, Vivian and Beldam were two completely different people, each having a different relationship with another. Through the race, they worked together and instead of being two opposing forces of nature, fire and ice worked together. The two girls continued to work as a team and as sisters, and it is safe to say that this will continue after the race and will last till the end of time, when the water throughout the Grand Canal stops flowing.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams are immersed into a whole new culture in the Chai Kingdom of Sarasaland. _

"Wow!" Tundra looked around at the city around him.

"This place certainly isn't like Rougeport, that's for sure!" Plenn whistled in amazement.

_The Kingdom, however, proves to be a complete challenge to navigate for the teams._

"…yep, I have no clue where we are." Plenn sighed, looking at the map.

"…" Lima continued to study her maps. She frowned when realization hit her. "…Peasley…I have no clue where it is…"

"Oh my…this is bad." Misstar mumbled, looking around the city in panic.

"This is why I hate big cities…or big areas in general!" Rawk groaned.

_In the end, everything is down to the wire…_

"Come on…please hit…please hit…"

"…this is getting worse and worse by the minute…"

"It's do or die time now…and we are already dying!"

…_for one of these four teams…_

Clips are shown of Tundra and Rawk Hawk carrying rocks up Tall Tall Mountain in leg three.

Clips are shown of Plenn and Thriff driving their kart tag team style in Luigi Circuit in leg five.

Clips are shown of Lima and Peasley climbing the Pipe Tower in Pipeline Central in leg nine.

Clips are shown of Misstar and Mamar reenacting the scene of the musical in Grand Canal in leg eleven.

…_will watch all the hard work they put into this race fall apart and be the last team eliminated._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**FUN FACT: My original planned top three has been eliminated by now. When the idea of the Amazing Race story came into my head, the first top three for me to have was Vivian and Beldam, Kooper and Bombette, and Popple and Croco…wow things changed :O Things had to change though when I actually started writing the story…so yeah. Just a little fun fact for you all to hear!**

**It's getting harder to eliminate teams now! It really is! I loved Vivian and Beldam! I also did not want Bowser and Jr. to go. And, to make matters worse, I love everyone still in the race! I don't like this :/ Can't I have all of them win? But alas I can not…oh well. Time to start the next leg…let's see what'll happen! Hope you all enjoyed the leg! Please review if you have time ^_^ see you next update! I hope to do so soon!**


	14. Leg 12: Sarasaland Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario, nor do I own the Amazing Race. Maybe one day I will? I can think so in my dreams, at least…**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I updated so fast! I spent a lot of time on this the second I finished the last chapter! And well…this is what resulted! I can't believe it…leg twelve is done! Only one more to go! Oh my gosh! :/ I don't know when I'll upload the final, due to my procrastination on my AP summer assignments (which I need to do…), but I'll finish it as fast as I can! Anyway…reviews…**

**The Bowser Monster: I missed Vivian and Beldam too! I grew attached to them…very much so T_T Anyway, yes, the blooper was from Mario Party 7! He was on the board Grand Canal! Step on his space, he juggles those chests for you and you pick one to open, with different items inside, with the best being a star! But anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ice Empoleon: With less people in the race, it gets more intense! The competition is fierce indeed! I always like your opinions and enjoy reading them! I can't wait to see your thoughts on this chapter! By the way, thanks for pointing out Peasley's interview. I fixed it now! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Grand Canal leg and here is the next one! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Champ 15: I did update soon, didn't I? Spent a lot of time on it! :D Here's an even faster update! But yes…it is hard to eliminate the teams for that reason. I feel like everyone is strong and deserving to win! They are all good teams that (I think at least…) have developed very nice over the course of the race. It'll be interesting to see how it holds out in the end. Anyway…let's see how your predictions stand! Hope you enjoy the leg! ^_^**

**Princess Toady: Haha, it was fast! I am a fast writer when I get the time to write! Luckily, I got a lot of it! :D The bike task was sort of filler…I admit it. I just wanted another task in the leg. The leg may have lacked a lot of suspense. :/ sorry. But I was surprised I eliminated Vivian and Beldam too! I really was! But I had too…for they were no longer in my plans for the next two legs. But whatever…:( Anyway, I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far! I do intend on finishing it! Hope you enjoy this leg too! ^_^**

**Well that covers reviews…on to the chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! ^_^ Now here is the chapter…**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Five teams left the peaceful and green Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land and traveled by plane to the Grand Canal, a beautiful city on the water. Upon arrival, teams were amazed by the city's beauty and its unique transportation system: the gondola._

"Dang!" Rawk whistled. "It's actually a city on the water! Dang!"

"Oh wow!" Misstar looked over the edge to the city, her ribbons blowing in a breeze. "This feels amazing!"

_Some teams chose to help work with the props and producing a scene in a play for the detour._

"Hey Beldam! We are missing that red stuff in the grass!" Vivian told her sister.

The two fighters took cardboard cutouts over to their stage, hoping to put them and other props in the right, needed spots.

_While others decided to perform a scene from a musical._

"'Why hello milady. Fancy going for a walk in the forest with your knights methinks?'" Mamar asked with a devious laugh.

"'In the name of the Mushroom Kingdom, I will run you through! Taste my blade!'" Lima declared gallantly, raising her sword.

_Lima and Peasley, being marked for elimination, decided to utilize the yield, targeting the shadow sirens._

Lima sighed as she took out the photo of Vivian and Beldam and put it on the box.

"Sorry guys…this is just to make sure we stay racing another day." the advisor frowned.

"…shoot!" Beldam groaned at the sight.

"…this is not good…not good at all…" Vivian frowned, turning the hourglass over.

_Misstar and Mamar put the pedal to the metal throughout the leg…_

The two girls continued to have basic conversation as they biked next to each other. In the end, though, they were focused on one thing: getting to the pier and continuing with the race!

…_and were rewarded with first place!_

The two girls gave each other a hug and started to jump up and down with each other. Both were clearly excited to get first.

_Vivian and Beldam worked to make up for the time they lost from the yield…_

"I see it Beldam!" Vivian cheered. "The pitstop! We are close!"

…_while Lima and Peasley waited their penalty out, watching the other teams check in._

"…Plenn and Thriff, you guys are team number three!" Erik told them.

"…come on…" Peasley kept looking at the time and the water, nervously. "…please don't show…"

_In the end, Lima and Peasley's penalty was not enough to defeat them, and they checked in at fourth._

"…worst thirty minutes ever! Oh my gosh!" Peasley exclaimed, excited.

_Vivian and Beldam's efforts weren't enough, and they were eliminated as a result._

"…I see." Vivian frowned.

**Star Spirits Ride to the Top; Shadow Sirens get Washed Away**

_Four teams remain! Who will be eliminated next?_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is the Grand Canal! It is a beautiful city that was built on water! The locals and tourists travel by gondola across the water to each different part of the city. This city on water receives lots of tourism each and every day. Some come into just take in the view and see a city unlike any other. Others come to party, including a group hosted by a familiar plumber. No matter what the purpose, all tourists usually make a stop to the Grand Canal Central Square, a large, beautiful public square surrounded by water. This square was the pitstop for this leg of the race!_

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_As the race nears its end, will Misstar and Mamar hold onto first place and use their position to keep ahead of the competition? How will Lima and Peasley perform, now being free of their penalty? And which three teams will make it through to the final leg and face off against each for the one million coins? _

_Misstar and Mamar, who arrived first at 7:03 P.M…_

"YES! FIRST!" Mamar cheered, her eyes glowing.

"YES! YAY!" Misstar squealed, jumping up and down.

…_will depart, at 7:03 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Grand Canal Central Square shone in the sunlight as the sun continued to rise into the sky. Early bird locals were just starting to flock to the area, ready to relax and have a good day. The square, even early in the morning, was filled with people! They paid more attention to their friends or their own thoughts, as to normal routine. None paid attention to what was occurring at this very sport. Two girls, however, were focused solely on it! They held on to a clue in their hands, waiting for their time to come.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; First to Depart; 7:03 A.M.**

The two star spirits waited for time as patiently as they could, eyeing the clue in Misstar's hands. Misstar had only one ribbon on today: a bright pink one that flowed in the win. Mamar had on a pink bow along with her star shaped necklace. Both of the star spirits waited as best as they could, waiting patiently for time. Mamar looked down at the watch on her hand before smiling. She gave a nod to Misstar, who in turn, opened up the clue.

"Route info!" Misstar declared. "'Take a gondola to the Grand Canal's Central Airport and board a flight to Chai City, the capital of the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland! Once you arrive, drive a marked car to the Dà Square, where you will find your next clue!'"

_Teams must now travel by gondola back to the Grand Canal's Central Airport and board flights to the Chai City, the capital of the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland as well as the capital of the whole country itself! Once teams arrive, they will take a marked car and drive themselves twenty miles into the city Dà Square, a large public square. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"'You have thirteen coins for this leg of the race!'" the star spirit concluded.

"Sarasaland huh?" Mamar noted. "I've heard so much about it…wonder what it'll be like."

"Guess we'll find out?" Misstar asked, excited.

"Winning last leg really showed us that we are still a force in this game and competition to win it in the end. The first time we got first, we know now, was not a fluke. We really think we have a chance to take it all now!" Mamar exclaimed, excitedly. "We know, though, we have to survive one more leg, and I'd be willing to bet money that this leg will be the hardest one we've faced so far. We can't make mistakes, or we'll be on the side watching the other teams race for a million coins. No, we want to be the ones doing just that! This is the most important leg so far and we aren't going to blow it now!"

"Sir, we need to get to the airport as fast as possible!" Misstar explained to a shy guy on a gondola.

"Okay, I can take you girls! Hope on!" the shy guy told them as the two star spirits got on.

Misstar and Mamar watched as they started off, heading towards the Grand Canal, getting ready to start the next leg of the race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; Second to Depart; 7:10 A.M.**

The two fighters were eyeing their clue, desperately wanting time to come already. Tundra fidgeted with the clue in his hands. The yoshi had on a blue long sleeve shirt. He was no longer wearing his silver hat, leaving himself with one less item to fidget with when he gets nervous. Rawk was wearing the same clothes from the previous leg: a red sweater with black pants. Time came for the two fighters. Tundra ripped open the clue upon time.

"'Take a gondola to the Grand Canal's Central Airport and board a flight to Chai City, the capital of the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland!..." the yoshi started.

"It's important to tackle this leg as hard as we can and do our best so that we can go into the final leg strong. We have to! No exceptions!" Tundra declared, talking about his planning for the leg. "In previous legs, if we screwed up, we fall behind but we somehow made it through. Now? If we screw up in the final leg, it's safe to say we are going to lose. And if we screw up now, we might not even get there! The competition is fierce, no denying that! Rawk and I just have to respond accordingly and make sure we don't give anyone any opportunity to bounce ahead of us, cause they will. We just got to keep ourselves strong, determined, and ahead of as many people as possible!"

Rawk shrugged as Tundra finished the clue. "Never heard of the place. Guess that makes it more exciting right?"

"I'd like to think so!" the yoshi stated, putting the money and the clue away before running off to get a gondola. His partner followed behind.

"Sir, can you get us to the airport as fast as possible? We need to be there like now!" Rawk asked a koopa on his gondola.

"Well if you do, then hop on then!" he replied.

The two fighters got on the gondola and watched as they set off towards the airport. Both of the fighters were anxious about the arrival, ready to run in and find the fastest airline and get to the Chai Kingdom as fast as they could!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Third to Depart; 7:14 A.M.**

Plenn paced around the square for a little bit, ready to start. He had on a pair of black athletic shorts with the word "Rougeport" written on its side. He also had on a red t-shirt and a red hat with the word "Rougeport" on it as well. Thriff was pacing as well, ready to start the race. He had on silver athletic shirts and sported a long black sleeve shirt. He had on a green hat with the words "Keelhaul Key" on it. Both brothers were wearing gloves, with Plenn holding onto the clue in his. When time came, they both got back into position with Plenn ripping the clue open.

"…Once you arrive, drive a marked car to the Dà Square, where you will find your next clue!'" the shopkeeper concluded.

"Only two more legs left in this thing! Plenn and I need to get through this last leg and then we get to finish this race and race for the big prize!" Thriff declared. "This will not be easy. Nothing in this race has been! But we just have to do it! We lasted eleven legs so far. We just need to last one more. One more, and then we get a shot in the finale! Plenn and I want nothing more than to just be able to finish the race and that's what we are shooting for! We are going to go all out and hold nothing back to able to get to that finish line!"

The two brothers hopped onto a gondola. The shy guy on it pushed the gondola off, heading towards the airport. Both of the brothers looked at each other, both knowing what the other one was thinking.

"This is probably the biggest leg so far! Let's do our best and make sure we survive it!" Plenn stated, holding his hand out.

"Roger that!" Thriff nodded with a laugh as he shook his brother's hand.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Last to Depart; 7:38 A.M.**

Lima ripped open the clue and began reading, her prince paying close attention to her words. She had on a green jacket with white sweat pants. Peasley wore a green long-sleeve shirt along with black athletic shorts. He was also wearing a green hat.

"'You have thirteen coins for this leg of the race!'" the advisor concluded.

"Sarasaland huh?" Peasley mumbled. "It's been awhile since I went there! I think the last time I was there was just to meet up with Daisy like three years ago or something. Gosh, that was a long time ago! It'll be exciting to return there!"

"I don't think I've even ever been!" Lima laughed. "Your mother never required my presence in her trips to visit Sarasaland! This should be exciting for me too!"

"It's the second-to-last leg now and it's getting even further down to the wire! This is no time to make any mistake at all!" Peasley stated, thinking about the leg. "It's down to business now! Lima and I are going against great competition, but we've lasted this far, so that says something! We just have to make sure we last a little bit longer and get to finish the race! I know it is possible to do it! We just need too accomplish it…"

The two beans got on a gondola as the toad on it started to take them to the airport. The two looked at each other and nodded. They were ready to face whatever challenges they had to face in this leg. They were not going down without a fight, and they intended to give a major fight!

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two star spirits arrived at the airport. After paying their gondolier, they ran inside, looking for the best possible flight that they could get.

"Hey! Excuse me ma'am!" Misstar started as she and her partner approached a toad agent. "We need to find out the best possible way to get to Chai City in Sarasaland!"

"Chai City?" the agent asked. She started to type into her computer as fast as we can.

"We will take anything! Direct or connections…just whatever it gets there as fast as possible!" Mamar stated.

"Well, Sarasaland Skies 433 leaves at 9:03 A.M. today and should arrive in the Chai Kingdom at 3:08 P.M. So far that is the fastest one I see…" she stated.

"Nothing else faster? You are sure?" Misstar asked for clarification.

"…yes, I am sure! I don't see anything faster!"

"Well then, that's our choice! Tickets please!" Mamar requested.

Misstar and Mamar: First on Sarasaland Skies 433

"Thank you very much!" the two girls thanked as they walked away to their gate, ready to wait for their flight to arrive.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…so…" Rawk mumbled, thinking about what the boo ticket agent told him. "…nothing faster right?"

"I'm positive! Nothing faster!" he replied.

"…positive?"

"Yes I am!"

"…" Rawk opened his mouth to say something but the boo glared at him. "…tickets please!"

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Second on Sarasaland Skies 433

"Thank you very much sir!" Tundra replied. Rawk nodded in thanks as the two walked to their gate.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"So it seems that there is nothing better…wonder if the other teams will be on it as well." Plenn mumbled to his brother.

"Probably. If this is really the fastest flight, I don't see why they wouldn't get on it." Thriff sighed.

"You're right yeah…"

"Ahem!" the shy guy at their ticket coughed, getting their attention. "Do you want tickets or not?"

"…"

"…"

"…yes please."

Plenn and Thriff: Third on Sarasaland Skies 433

"Thanks a lot!" the brothers thanked, taking their tickets and walked off to their gate.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Alright…this seems the fastest I guess…" Peasley trailed off.

"Yeah, it does!" Lima declared, turning to the koopa agent. "Tickets please!"

Lima and Peasley: Fourth on Sarasaland Skies 433

"Thank you so much!" the two stated as they walked off with their tickets.

"Wonder if the other teams got on this flight as well…" Peasley mumbled.

"Probably, but we'll find out. When the flight boards, we will know for sure!" Lima stated.

**Sarasaland Skies 433**

"Looks like we are all grouped with each other again…" Peasley sighed.

All four teams got on board the plane and made it to their seats. They looked anxiously at each other, waiting as patiently as they could for the flight to take off and take them to Sarasaland.

"This should be interesting, to say the very least…" Mamar sighed.

"We should be fine though…hopefully!" Misstar told her. "We just need to do our best and see what happens…"

"…yeah…"

"…" Plenn sighed, looking at his watch. "Today will probably be the most stressful day on the race so far…hopefully it won't affect our performance."

"Eh." Thriff shook his head. "It won't. Everyone'll be feeling it. We should be fine if we stay focused and strong! We should be!"

Tundra looked out his window, waiting for the flight to take off. "This'll be tough man…you ready?"

"Psh! Of course! Sarasaland? Chai Kingdom? Leg twelve? BRING IT ON AND FACE THE RAWK!" the former champion shouted, getting the attention of all on the plane. He shrugged off the eyes and continued in a quieter voice. "We've done good so far in the race. We just need to keep it up and I feel like we can take it! Stay confident and strong and we should be fine!"

"…yeah…" the yoshi nodded in agreement.

_All four teams are on Sarasaland Skies 433 and are on their way to Chai City, the capital of the Chai Kingdom and Sarasaland! The flight departed at 9:03 A.M. and will arrive at 3:08 P.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Chai Kingdom was something else. Located in eastern Sarasaland, it was known far and wide for its beauty and its culture. With an extensively large bamboo forest, Oriental-style architecture in its cities, and a stunning royal palace in the center of the kingdom, the area was something completely different from the rest of Sarasaland. In the heart of this kingdom was its capital, Chai City, where the royal palace was. Inside, the King and Queen of Sarasaland, as well as their daughter, Princess Daisy, presided over their people. Under their reign, the Chai Kingdom, as well as all of Sarasaland, was at peace.

Sarasaland is very open to the world, and therefore, many tourists flock to the different kingdoms in the country. Chai Kingdom is no exception. The Chai Airport was teeming with people already, waiting to get out and begin a journey through the kingdom like no other. As a plane started to come in, however, a new reason to come was established. Once the plane landed, the people on this place were about to partake in this reason.

**Sarasaland Skies 433 (Arrived at 3:08 P.M.)**

The four teams hurried off the plane as fast as they could. They each got to their marked cars as fast as they could in the parking lot.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

"I'll drive today I guess!" Misstar stated, getting in the front seat. Mamar hopped in the back.

The two star spirits drove out of the parking lot and started off, hoping to get to the square as fast as they could. When they were driving out though, they did take the time to look at the scenery around them.

"…this place…it feels magical!" Mamar stated, smiling. "I like this place!"

"Me too!" Misstar giggled. "It's really pretty here! I don't think I've seen a place like this before!"

The two girls continued to drive through this city, hoping to find the Dà Square as fast as they could!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"Let's just stick with the usual routine: you navigate and I drive!" Thriff declared, getting in the front seat.

"Fine by me!" Plenn stated, getting in the back.

The Toad Bros got their car running and got themselves out of the parking lot and into the city. The two took the time to take a look at the city they were in.

"This place certainly isn't like Rougeport, that's for sure!" Plenn whistled in amazement.

"I'll say! It looks so neat! And perfect! And I guarantee it's safer!" Thriff laughed.

"…perhaps I should open up a shop here and move here…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you are moving anywhere, it'd be to Keelhaul Key to move in with your brother again, right?"

The two brothers laughed as they continued to go through the city, hoping to get to the Dà Square quickly!

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

"You are better at navigating than me, so I should drive!" Rawk told his partner.

"Got it!" Tundra replied as they both got into their spots in the car.

The fighters started their car up and set out, heading out into Chai City.

"Wow!" Tundra looked around at the city around him.

"Not gonna lie, this is pretty amazing!" Rawk stated with a laugh. "What's with the race and taking us to these awesome places?"

"It sure is 'amazing' isn't it?" the yoshi grinned at his joke.

"…okay, you are an idiot. Never do that again."

Tundra laughed a bit as Rawk continued driving through Chai City.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"I think we both decided you are better at driving and I am better with maps and navigating! So let's get into our normal positions!" Lima suggested, getting in the back.

"Fine by me!" Peasley nodded in agreement.

The two beans got out of the parking lot as quick as they could.

"…I'm starting to remember everything about this place…" Peasley grinned. "Sure is a nice city, isn't it Lima?"

His advisor nodded from the back. "I'll say it is! It looks magnificent!"

The two beans continued driving into Chai City, hoping to find the Dà Square and get on with the race.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Hey Mamar…how's the map looking?" Misstar asked, looking a little concerned not knowing exactly which way to go.

"…I'm trying to figure it out actually…" Mamar admitted with a sigh as she continued to go on looking.

"Chai City is huge! And the Chai Kingdom itself is even better! The map we got was very detailed on the whole kingdom, but everything in it was so small, close together, and mixed together that it was probably hard to read. Mamar was not excited when she was trying to figure out where everything was on that thing." Misstar sighed, thinking back to the map. "I'm just glad it wasn't me with the map, otherwise we would stand no chance to find the square! But with Mamar, we will find it in time!"

"…" Mamar said nothing as she continued to look at the map.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…turn right here…" Plenn told his brother as he continued to stare at the map.

"Okay…" the toad from Keelhaul Key did just that.

"…now turn left! Left! Hurry!" the brother from Rougeport as Thriff approached another street after turning.

"Huh?" Thriff gasped as he frantically turned the wheel to get to the street.

"…sorry." Plenn sighed. "…this map is not that good…it's hard to read and a pain on the eyes…"

"Should we get a new one then?"

"No, that would be a waste of more coins. Besides, I think I'm sending you the right direction. It's just really hard to read…not causing us to get lost or anything…just hard to read."

"…if you say so."

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Yeah…keep going straight for now." Tundra declared to his partner as he continued looking at his map.

"Got it!" Rawk replied.

"…at least until I figure out where we are…" the yoshi added in a near whisper.

"…" Rawk groaned at hearing that. "Well find out fast! I don't want to be driving around in circles in this city!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…so which direction now?" Peasley asked from the front.

"…turn right here. Now turn left immediately after!" Lima stated. Her prince did just that.

"How's the map looking anyway?" he asked.

"…eh." the advisor shrugged. "Hard to read and small, but it's workable. Nonetheless, it should get us the square soon!"

"That's all that matters in the end!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…oh crap. Yeah this map is hard to figure out." Mamar frowned. "…I don't know where we even are now."

"Oh my…this is bad." Misstar mumbled, looking around the city in panic.

"…can you stop anywhere? I'll try and ask for directions." the bow-wearing star spirit asked her partner.

"Of course! I'll find you some place where you can ask people…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Let me guess…you still haven't found out where we are." Rawk asked his partner.

"…" Tundra's silence as he continued to look at the map answered the question.

"This is why I hate big cities…or big areas in general!" Rawk groaned.

"We just need to ask people…" the yoshi stated. "…can you get me somewhere I can ask some people?"

"Can do!" the former champion declared.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Dà Square was a large public area filled with green. Trees grew around the square and grass covered nearly the whole area. In the center was a statue of the King of Sarasaland, which greeted everyone with a smile when they walked up to it. People would come here to relax and take a break from their life. On a warm, sunny day, the whole area would be completely filled with people. Locals and tourists saw the place as a beautiful area, which it truly was!

Today, however, people were not filling the square. Only one pionpi stood in square. Instead of people, however, there were many different sets of rockets around the whole square, each with its own trigger right by them! What could they possibly be used for? A car pulled up to the Dà Square and ran to a clue box right in front of the statue of the King. Perhaps they would find out what to do with them.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in First**

"Okay…what now?" Thriff mumbled as he opened the clue. "'Search among the rockets for a marked rocket and launch it into the sky. After watching the fireworks that result, you will receive your next clue!'"

_Teams must now begin searching through the Dà Square at the rockets spread throughout the square. Teams will find out that there are 1,000 different sets of rockets! They must search through these rockets for one of 10 marked rockets. When teams find a marked rocket, they will trigger a switch by it and launch the rocket into the sky, creating fireworks! Once the fireworks are visible in the sky, the team will receive their clue._

"…" Thriff frowned. "I hate this kind of challenge…"

"Don't worry Thriff. I'm not too bad at 'needle-in-a-haystack' kind of challenges." Plenn admitted. "Either way, we'll be fine! We just have to stay calm and be collected!"

The shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key sighed. His brother started walking to a nearby rocket to check it. He followed behind, ready to help.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

The two beans parked their car right by the brother's car and got out. They ran up to the clue box and took out the clue.

"'Search among the rockets for a marked rocket and launch it into the sky. After watching the fireworks that result, you will receive your next clue!'" Lima read.

"…this could take awhile." Peasley sighed. "Whatever, let's get started."

"Right!"

The two beans walked over to the first rocket they saw and began checking. They saw the toads were there and they had every intention of passing them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"You guys have been going way out of your way, you know that right?" a goomba sighed as the two fighters asked them where the Dà Square was.

"…you're kidding right?" Tundra asked.

"Nope. Hold on, let me see your map!" he stated. The fighter gave it over and the goomba start scribbling on it.

"…" Rawk sighed. "…this sucks…"

"Yeah, you guys are definitely far off now! Just follow this path and you should get there as fast as you guys can!"

"…thanks!" Tundra thanked, disappointed though at the news. He and Rawk ran back to their car, hoping to correct their mistake.

"Well this sucks!" the former champion rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me!" the yoshi added. "Let's just hope some other team got lost like us…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…so we've been going the wrong way for quite some time have we…" Misstar sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know how you guys did that!" the goomba laughed to them as he looked at their map. "Guess you guys are tourists or something."

"…" Mamar frowned. "…sorry…"

"Don't be sorry! It'll be fine!" Misstar repeated.

"Well I marked some way to get there for you guys!" the goomba told them, handing back the map. "Follow the route I wrote on there and you should get there fine!"

"Okay…thanks!"

The two star spirits thanked the goomba as they ran back to their car and started off again.

"Okay…sorry about that again…" Mamar repeated. "But what's done is done! Let's get there fast and kick butt at the challenge!"

"Yup exactly! Nothing to worry about yet!" Misstar smiled. "…yet that is…"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…find one yet Peasley?" Lima asked as she continued to look through rockets.

"Nothing yet." the prince sighed, continuing his own search.

The two beans continued looking, hoping to find the marked rocket as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Thriff frowned as he continued to look for a marked rocket. He was having no luck finding one.

"Don't get discouraged Thriff! We can find one!" Plenn told him, who was checking out his own rockets.

"…right…" Thriff sighed, getting back to searching himself.

"I was having bad memories throughout the search for the rockets. It reminded me of the roadblock in Specter Forest of leg two where I bombed it. I could not find any clue in that stupid haunted house and it nearly killed us. It caused us to drop from third to second-to-last!" Thriff's face dropped as he thought back to that previous task. "I know I'm bad at these types of challenges, so I was afraid the same thing would happen again! Thankfully it wasn't a roadblock though, and Plenn was helping me! He helped calm me down more and he helped search too, which made things easier! It helped make me feel a little more comfortable doing the task at least…"

…

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Ugh…still no luck…" the prince groaned, walking away from his sets of rockets. Unbeknownst to him, though, he accidentally skipped over a rocket marked with a flag on it. He went over, instead, to a new pile.

"I'm not having much luck either…" Lima sighed. "…we have to find one soon! We've been here for awhile now after all!"

"…true, true…" Peasley mumbled.

"So we will find it soon! You see?" his advisor asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I see." was the reply.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"How are you doing Thriff?" Plenn asked his brother as he moved on to another set of rockets.

"…bad…" Thriff sighed, walking away from his own pile.

"We'll find it soon, just stay calm and alert!" the shopkeeper from Rougeport encouraged.

"Will do! Will do…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

The two fighters pulled up and parked their car at the square after finally arriving there. They then sprinted over to the clue box. They saw the other teams were still here, and therefore, were ready to try and get ahead of them.

"'Search among the rockets for a marked rocket and launch it into the sky. After watching the fireworks that result, you will receive your next clue!'" Tundra read.

"Ugh…fun…" Rawk sighed. "At least fireworks might be cool to see!'

"They should be at least! So let's hurry on and get to see them!" Tundra declared.

With those words, the rival fighters ran out and started checking the rockets, hoping to find a marked one to launch into the sky.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Plenn remained concentrated as he continued looking for the right rocket.

"…" Thriff, too, was concentrated, albeit a little nervous in his search.

The two brothers were determined to find the marked rocket and get out of there as quickly as possible. The fighters getting their further intensified this desire, hoping to not get the other teams ahead of them.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"Looks like everyone was already here…" Mamar noted as Misstar parked the car.

The two star sprits had arrived at Dà Square. They got out as fast as they could and hurried to the clue box.

"'Search among the rockets for a marked rocket and launch it into the sky. After watching the fireworks that result, you will receive your next clue!'" Mamar read.

"Searching task?" Misstar started to smile. "Time to pay close attention to detail and get ahead of some teams!"

"Yes, exactly! Let's do this!"

The two star spirits hurried out, joining the other teams in their search for the marked rockets. All the teams were together, hoping to find a rocket as quickly as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…ugh…" Peasley groaned, still having no luck.

"We can find it soon Peasley! We just have to stay calm!" Lima encouraged.

"I know…I know…" he told her.

"Once all teams were there, it started getting even more intense than it already was. Just added a lot of pressure! You know you had to be calm and collected to find the right rocket, but it was just getting harder to do that! It's just the fear that some other teams would find it before you and they'd get ahead of you. I know we felt it and I think the other teams did too…" Peasley sighed. "Made things I guess more interesting…it truly felt intense…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Find anything Rawk?" Tundra asked, searching through his own set of rockets.

"Not yet!" his partner replied.

"One has to be here somewhere! We just need to keep looking!" the yoshi stated.

"I know that already!" the former champion rolled his eyes.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…"

"…"

Both of the star spirits decided to remain quiet and focused as they searched in detail each pile of rockets they found. They had a system planned and they intended to perform it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…" Thriff was getting even more nervous as he continued to look through his rockets.

"…" Plenn moved on to a different pile.

The two brothers had spent a lot of time searching through the rockets. Both were getting upset as they continued to have no luck finding it. Thriff moved to his next rocket, when he noticed something on it.

"…hmm?" he thought. He looked closer. He had found it: a rocket marked with a flag. At this point, the toad was grinning.

"PLENN! GET OVER HERE!"

His brother turned around, along with the other teams at the noise. Thriff wasted no time to press the trigger right by the rocket. At that moment, the rocket launched into the sky. Once it reached a certain point in the sky, it released fireworks. They were colored orange and were in the shape of flowers.

"OH MY GOSH! I FOUND IT!" Thriff shouted in excitement, amazed that he found the clue and not his brother.

"Awesome job Thriff!" Plenn told him, going right up to him and patting him on the back.

"…ahem…"

The two brothers turned away from the fireworks that were still going off to look at the pionpi. He had their clue in his hand.

"You guys want this right?" he asked.

"Do we!" Thriff laughed, taking the clue and ripping it open. The fireworks started to disappear as he started to read.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in First**

"Hmm…detour! 'Dances or Books? Which do you want to copy?'" Thriff read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose to copy parts of the beautiful culture of the Chai Kingdom. The choice is between Dances or Books._

_In Dances, teams must drive eleven miles to the Kimono Studio and witness a group of people inside dancing traditional dances of the Chai Kingdom. After watching the dances, an instructor will teach the teams how to dance and mimic the moves they just witnessed. After practicing, teams must then present their dance to the other dancers on stage. If they are impressed, then teams will receive their next clue. Teams must be able to learn the complex moves and be able to dance well with their partner. If the duo can accomplish their dance quickly, then they may be leaving as quickly as they came!_

_In Books, teams drive eleven miles to Goombolo's Book Store. Once they arrive, they will then be handed a new set of backpacks and will be asked to deliver forty books to a nearby publishing company's building to be copied. They will be asked to run on foot with the books and deliver them to be copied. Once they have delivered all the books, they must return to Goombolo's store and return the backpacks in exchange for their old bags and the clue! Teams will need to take at least two trips between the store and the building, due to the size of the books and the backpacks, but if teams are fast runners and good at navigating on foot, then they can make fast deliveries and be on their way even faster!_

"Books sounds right to me." Plenn voiced his opinion. "Dances could take too long and seems a tad more complex."

"Eh, agreed." Thriff nodded.

The two brothers hurried back to their car and began to travel to Goombolo's Book Store, hoping to get there as fast as they could and accomplish the task.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Shoot…" Peasley sighed, watching the two brothers leave.

"Don't get distracted Peasley! We have to hurry behind them and find the clue!" Lima told him.

"…" the prince nodded in understanding, getting back to his search. "Yes of course!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…"

"…"

The two star spirits did not pay too much attention to the brothers finding their rocket and getting away. They spent more time searching through different sets of rockets. They intended to find one the one marked that would get them on to the race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…those were some pretty nice fireworks…" Tundra mumbled, thinking back to what the two brother's launched into the sky.

"They were!" Rawk admitted as he continued his search. "Still, I'd rather launch one into the sky ourselves instead of thinking about the one the Toad Bros did!"

"…" the yoshi rolled his eyes as he continued to search for the rocket.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends **

"…"

"…"

"…huh?" Mamar took note of something on one of the rockets she was looking at. When she looked at it better, she grinned. "Misstar! I found it!"

"You did?" her partner cheered as she ran over, grinning.

The other two teams turned to watch as the star spirits activated the trigger and sent their rocket into the sky, creating similar fireworks to the ones the Toad Bros made. Their fireworks, however, were blue instead of the orange ones from before. Still, they had the same flower shape.

"…these are really pretty!" Misstar declared. "Good work girl!"

"Heh, thanks! Yes they are!" Mamar grinned, looking up at them.

"…ahem…" the pionpi got their attention. "Clue?"

"Yes please!" Misstar laughed, taking it from him and reading it aloud.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"Detour! 'Dances or Books? Which do you want to copy?'" Misstar read.

"Hmm…" Mamar started thinking. "Dances seems easier to me. What do you think?"

"I would agree! We aren't the best runners and it seems like we would have to navigate more in this city than just getting to the book store! I think Dances seems easier indeed!" Misstar agreed, explaining her opinion.

"Just what I was thinking! So let's head out and start it!"

The two star spirits hurried away to their car and started off, heading towards the Kimono Studio and continuing with the leg.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

At the sight of another team's fireworks, Peasley continued to frantically search for a marked rocket to launch into the sky.

"…" he sighed as he kept looking.

"…" Lima said nothing to her prince as she continued to look herself, hoping that the two would notice a marked rocket quickly.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Shoot!" Tundra hissed as he kept looking for the rocket.

"It has to be here somewhere! It has to!" Rawk groaned, looking for the rocket himself. "…ugh! I hate stuff like this!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Goombolo, a young entrepreneur, opened a small bookstore in Chai City upon moving there after graduating college. A few years later, it has become a major store in the whole kingdom, where one can find books from any part of the world at cheap prices. The bookstore has been remodeled and is now a much larger building. It is now two stories with the outside painted a fresh brown paint. Many customers come each day to find cheap books in great quality. It is popular among those, not just in Chai City, but to those in the Chai Kingdom and all of Sarasaland.

Goombolo, after leaving a college as a young, poor entrepreneur, made a major profit somehow and became successful. His store is frequented even more than the normal book stores that were already around before his store came up. Goombolo took great proud in his work, especially the store he created. Today, he was in his store, standing right at the front entrance, waiting for something. What he was waiting for was finally here, as a car pulled up near the store.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

The two toads ran into the bookstore, ready to start. Goombolo was right by the entrance and greeted them.

"Hello boys! Welcome!" the goomba greeted.

"Hey thanks!" Thriff greeted. "…just curious, you are Goombolo right? We are here for the race!"

"Oh you guys are?" he asked him. "Excellent! Follow me! Drop your backpacks though! You don't need those for a little while!"

The toads dropped the bags, as they were asked, and followed the store owner into a room near the entrance. Inside, they saw forty different books stacked on a table. There was also two black backpacks right by them.

"Deliver these books to the Goombooks Publishing Inc. building nearby. It should be on any map! You can take multiple trips! Just remember, once you got all books delivered, I can trade you back my backpacks for your clue!" Goombolo told them.

"Understood! Thanks!" Plenn replied. The goomba walked back to the front as the two brothers looked at the books.

"…let's start putting them in the backpacks!" Plenn suggested. Thriff nodded.

The two toads started putting books in. They started, first, with the bigger and heavier books. Thriff and Plenn were both only able to stick nine books into their backpacks.

"…well crap. We might need to take even more trips than two!" Thriff sighed.

"Well…then let's start then!" Plenn stated, walking out the door as he put on his backpack. His brother followed behind, putting the backpack on his back as well.

The two brothers waved goodbye to the goomba as they started off, looking for the building to drop the books off at.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Ugh…" Peasley sighed, moving over to a different set of rockets on the other side of the square. "…how are you doing Lima?"

"…hmm?" the advisor grinned as she saw something. She looked closer to make sure it was what she thought, causing her grin to grow bigger. "I think I found it!"

Peasley immediately turned to his advisor and ran to her. She messed with the trigger and launched the rocket into the sky. Their rocket released beautiful purple fireworks in the shape of flowers.

"…wow…" Lima smiled. "They sure are pretty aren't they?"

"Yes they are! Even better, cause they are ours!" Peasley laughed. "Good work Lima!"

"…yes good work…now clue?" the pionpi asked the two as he held out their clue.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Lima thanked him as she took the clue and opened it.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"Detour! 'Dances or Books? Which do you want to copy?'" Lima read.

"…Dances maybe? I think it would be easier, but that's just my opinion." Peasley shrugged.

"I'd probably agree. I don't think running through the city multiple times to drop of books at some building would be faster!" Lima nodded in agreement.

The two beans hurried off, rushing back to their car and getting in it, heading out to the Kimono Studio.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…and now everyone is gone…" Tundra sighed.

"…this is not good…this is not good at all!" Rawk started getting very worried.

The two fighters proceeded to go through the rockets faster and more frantically, hoping to find a marked rocket as fast as they possibly could.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…so, we need to make a u-turn here, but we are close?" Mamar asked for clarification to the pionpi they were asking for directions.

"Yes." he replied. "You aren't that far off, so just do a u-turn and follow my directions."

"Okay! Thanks!" the two star spirits told him as they ran back to their car.

"We just need to ask for directions from now on! It's always more reliable than trying to find the stuff on this map!" Mamar told her partner with a laugh.

"If you say!" Misstar replied. "I'm fine with anything, as long as we get to the places we need to get to!"

The two star spirits continued off, now having a better idea on where to go. They were on route to the Kimono Studio and they were ready to dance.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Excuse me sir!" Plenn walked up to a toad sitting down on a bench on the sidewalk. "We are looking for Goombooks Publishing Inc. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Never heard of it." the toad said before turning away and devoting his attention to the cars that were driving down the road.

"…" Plenn sighed before walking away from him. Thriff was already talking to some other people that were walking by. He walked up to join his brother, talking to anybody that would come by, trying to find out where the publishing company's building was.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…is this it?" Rawk asked himself as he looked at the rocket he was staring at more in detail. To his pleasure, it was! The flag was present!

"Find it Rawk?" Tundra asked, not looking over from his own search.

"…heh." the former champion smirked.

Rawk triggered the rocket. It was launched into the sky and released red fireworks in the shape of flowers. Tundra, who did not notice his partner's discovery, was surprised by the noise and ended up falling to the ground. He got up immediately and ran to his partner, looking at the fireworks.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he replied, rolling his eyes a little bit. "Still, good work Rawk!"

Rawk grinned in response. The two fighters watched as the pionpi came running up to them, holding their clue. The pionpi didn't say anything to them: he merely held out the clue. The two fighters thanked him as Rawk took it and opened up the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"Detour! 'Dances or Books? Which do you want to copy?'" Rawk read.

"…" Tundra thought to himself.

"…what do you think?" Rawk asked.

"…honestly, I'd say Dances. I think we could maybe do it faster for some reason…I just think Books would take longer, especially if we got lost trying to find the place to take the books to." Tundra explained his thoughts.

"…yeah, understandable. Guess we got to learn how to dance…fun…"

The two fighters ran to their car and started off, heading towards the Kimono Studio and ready to continue with the leg.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Kimono Studio was a large dance studio that opened up in the city fairly recently. It was a large red building painted with a green dragon that went around the whole building. The studio was meant to help people learn the traditional dances of Sarasaland and the Chai Kingdom. People frequented the studio more so to watch the dances than to learn them, however. Still, it is here where people can watch the traditions of the Chai Kingdom in dance. The dancers are all trained and skilled in what they do. Anyone who walks through its glass doors is in for a show.

A car pulled up into the parking lot of the studio. Those in the studio were about to see a show other than the normal, traditional dances, as the two in the car got out and headed inside the studio.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…hello? We are here to dance!" Misstar stated as she and Mamar walked into the studio.

The two star spirits were greeted to a show when they walked in. In the room, on a stage at the front of the room, were locals of the region, performing a traditional dance. Each dancer moved with grace and moved elegantly with their partner. Both Misstar and Mamar looked at the scene in awe, their eyes not leaving the demonstration.

"Whoa!" Misstar mumbled. "…that's amazing!"

"They can dance indeed!" Mamar added.

The two girls continued to watch until a koopa approached them.

"Hello ladies! Are you here for the race?" he asked them.

"Hello! Yes we are!" Misstar replied.

"Excellent! Follow me girls!"

The koopa started to walk off. The star spirits followed close behind. He took them to two koopas, who were dancing with each other. At the sight of the two star spirits, however, they stopped and turned to face them.

"These two will teach you how to dance! Once you are ready, you'll perform it! Have fun!"

The koopa walked off. The two girls will now with just the dancers. They smiled to them.

"You girls ready to learn?" one of them asked the two.

"Yes we are!" Mamar stated.

"Alright, time to teach! We'll show you how to!"

And with those words, the lesson was on!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Goombooks Publishing Inc?" a pionpi repeated to herself after being asked by the two brothers.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Plenn asked.

"Actually, I do! Do you have a map I can borrow? Or even some paper?" she stated.

Plenn took out the map and immediately gave it to her. The pionpi scribbled on it for a little bit before handing it back with new directions.

"Just follow those! That should get you to the building!"

"Awesome! Thanks a lot ma'am!" Thriff told her.

The pionpi continued her way down the main street. Plenn looked at his map before turning to Thriff.

"Okay, I think I know which way to go now! Let's head off!" he stated, running ahead.

"Right behind you!" his brother replied, running to catch up.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

The two beans had arrived at the Kimono Studio as fast as they could. They got out and walked inside, only to be memorized by the sight of the dancers on stage.

"Wow!" Lima smiled at the sight of the dancers. "This sure is something!"

"I'll agree!" Peasley nodded in agreement.

The two beans were approached by a koopa, who led them over to two toads. On the way, they passed the star spirits, who were learning to dance themselves. They spotted each other.

"Caught up!" Peasley smiled.

The koopa left the two beans alone with the toads. It was now time to start practicing to dance!

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two star spirits grabbed each other's hands and started moving. Misstar moved forward while Mamar moved backward. They moved in step and in a certain rhythm until they were interrupted by the koopas.

"Okay, sorry, but you two have to stop!" one of them stated. "You both are too far apart!"

The other koopa pushed the two star spirits closer.

"Second off, you need to move more gracefully! Just watching you, I wouldn't tell you both are about to perform a dance! It looks like you both are just walking together."

"…oh…" Mamar frowned. "…I see…"

"…well let's work on getting ourselves more graceful when we dance!" Misstar encouraged.

With those words, the star spirits were off, practicing again!

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"I have actually learned how to dance before, although I'm not that good…" Peasley started to trial off from his point, thinking about his dancing. "…actually, I think I'm rather bad. But anyway, I do know some basic stuff! I think Lima also knows how to dance, or at least better than I do! Doing Dances definitely did not seem like a bad choice! I figured at least knowing some basic stuff would help speed things up. At the very least, we wouldn't embarrass ourselves the first time we tried!"

"…"

"…"

The two beans proceeded to dance to the best of their abilities. They moved forward and tried to act out the dance that they witnessed. They were getting into it when the two toads stopped them.

"Okay, you guys aren't that bad, but you need to work on this!" one of them stated. "You both aren't doing the dance that you guys are supposed to do. It's just like you two are doing your own thing by combining what you know with lots of improve!"

"Can you demonstrate the actual dance for us then?" Peasley asked, hoping to see another demonstration.

"Certainly!" the second toad stated.

The two beans paid close attention to the toads do their dance, ready to follow up and do the same.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…okay, it's better now! A little more graceful! But still not right!" one of the koopas informed the two girls.

"Can we see another demonstration of the dance then?" Misstar asked. "Maybe that would help us some!"

"Oh of course! Perhaps it would…"

The two koopas started dancing for the girls. Both star spirits watched carefully, trying to memorize each and every little detail.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters parked their car in front of the dance studio and got out of their car. They walked inside and were greeted by scene of the dancers on the stage. Both merely stood there and watched.

"…dang!" Rawk's mouth dropped. "They are good!"

"Psh, I'll say!" Tundra nodded in agreement. "…yeah hopefully we don't suck in comparison to this…"

A koopa approached the two fighters and escorted them to the other side of the room. They passed the star spirits and the beans, who were watching their own private dances. The two fighters were excited to see the other teams still here. They were then brought to a pair of dry bones. The koopa walked off after this.

"So…you two ready to dance?" one of the dry bones asked them.

"Sure…" Rawk stated.

"Not a dancer. Never have been. Not my kind of thing to do." Rawk stated, very bluntly. "I was not looking forward to this, but Tundra and I discussed the detour and we thought we could finish this faster than doing the other one, cause we were afraid we'd get lost! So I don't care if I'm not a dancer, I just have to suck it and figure out how not to fail at this…" the former champion sighed. "…hopefully I don't get a lot of crap for being a failure at this."

The dry bones got the fighters in position and told them to start. It was now time to learn how to dance!

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"There it is!" Thriff shouted, excited.

The two brothers ran into the Goombooks Publishing Inc, a rather large, gray, office-type building and ran to the goomba behind the counter on the first floor.

"Hi, Goombolo wanted us to drop these off!" Plenn stated. He and Thriff took out all of the books they had in their backpacks and laid them on top of the counter. "Wants to get them copied! We have to get more books from him so we'll be right back!"

"Okay gentlemen! I'll see you two in a little bit then!" the goomba told them as the two toads ran out.

The Toad Bros started their way back to Goombolo's store, running as fast as they could to do well with time.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

The two beans finished watching the performance. The toads bowed upon finishing.

"Very nice!" Lima told them. "Now hopefully we can do something half as good as that and have it be good enough!"

The toads laughed as the two beans grabbed each other's hands and started to dance. They were ready to show the two toads that they were learning what to do.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay! Thanks!" Misstar thanked the two koopas for the demonstration. "You both are really good at this!"

"Yes you guys are!" Mamar added in.

"Well, we've been doing this for some time now! But thanks!" one of the koopas blushed, messing with her hair.

The two star spirits laughed a little bit before getting together and preparing to practice more. They kept in mind all that they had seen in the performance and were ready to attempt it.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…you know, not bad." one of the toads stated after the beans stopped their performance. The two actually let the beans finish.

"Not bad at all! I guess, though, you should work on making your moves flow better! Be a little bit more graceful, if possible! Dance like you mean it! Have the right attitude!" the other instructed.

The two beans nodded in understanding before they went back to practicing.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Okay, no." one of the dry bones merely stated as Rawk tried to spin Tundra. "Just bad. Just…bad. I know you both need to do it in the dance, but you really need to work on that. That was bad form and well…you guys suck!"

Tundra and Rawk groaned at the verdict. They didn't finish their dance, and the two really didn't want to.

"…can we at least see you two do it then?" Tundra asked.

"Eh sure." the other try bones told them as he grabbed his partner's hands. The two dry bones started to dance. Both of the fighters watched with interest, hoping to be actually able to do what the two dry bones were doing.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"You boys back?" Goombolo asked the toads as they sprinted into his store.

"Yep! Just gonna drop off the last books!" Thriff told him as the two toads walked into the room where the books were.

Both toads started putting the books in their backpacks. Both were happy to see that they were able to get the remaining, smaller books in their backpacks.

"Excellent! Only one more trip! That's a relief!" Plenn stated with a laugh.

"I'll say!" Thriff grinned.

The two brothers waved goodbye to the goomba again before they took, heading back to publishing company.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Hmm…" one of the koopas sighed. He stopped the two girls from continuing. "Sorry girls! You two are very graceful and are good dancers, but it's just not the dance we've been showing you guys."

"…" Mamar frowned. "Can you do it again for us then? Sorry…"

"It's alright!" the other koopa laughed as she took her partner's hands.

The koopas began to demonstrate the dance again for the star spirits. Misstar and Mamar paid as close of attention as they could, hoping to emulate that again and to not have to practice for too long.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…now if only we could do that." Tundra mumbled under his breath as the dry bones finished. "Good work! Very good work!"

"Well thank you!" one of them bowed in gratitude.

The two fighters looked at each other and were ready to start up again. They grabbed each other's hands and started to perform the dance again, hoping they didn't screw it up this time.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay, thanks again!" Mamar told the two koopas as they finished.

"No problem!" they replied in near unison.

The two star spirits grabbed each other's hands and attempted for the koopas again, hoping this time to do it right and to their satisfaction.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…you know, I think we are ready." Peasley declared.

"I think so too! At the very least, we should try it!" Lima agreed.

"Good luck you two!" the toads told them.

The two beans walked over to the koopa and told them they were ready. He responded by leading them to the stage and clearing the dancers from it. Everyone, even the other teams and their dancers were watching. Lima and Peasley grew nervous.

"You may begin when you are ready." the koopa told them.

With those words, Lima grabbed her prince's hands. The two beans started to dance, mirroring the moves they had watched to the best of their ability.

…

Peasley and Lima moved down the stage as gracefully as they could. They moved in step. The two were in sync throughout the whole dance. In the middle, Peasley took the time to spin his advisor, which caused one of the dry bones to elbow Rawk Hawk.

"That's how you do it!" he told the fighter with a laugh.

"…" Rawk rolled his eyes for a moment, but then turned back to the beans.

Lima and Peasley finished off their dance and then parted, waiting to hear the results. They did it to the best of the abilities. The question was, however, was it good enough?

"…I liked it!" one of the dancers stated.

"Especially for newbies, I feel like they did a good job!" her partner added with a smile.

"Agreed!" another one said.

The koopa laughed as he walked on stage.

"Well, it seems you won them over, and me! Congratulations, here's the clue!" he told them as he handed the two beans a clue.

"Oh yes! Thank you sir!" Peasley told him as he took the clue. He wasted no time to open it.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

"'Make your way to Arrow Field, where you will find your next clue!'" Peasley read to his partner.

_Teams must now make their way twenty miles from both detour locations to the Arrow Field, a large field nearby the royal palace where soldiers prepare themselves for combat with one of the most popular weapons of the country: the bow and arrow. It is here where teams will find their next clue!_

"Excellent! Let's head on out there!" Lima told her prince.

The two beans thanked the koopa again and waved goodbye to the dancers before rushing to their car. They hurried out quickly, hoping to find the field as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Wow, you boys are back faster than I thought you would be!" the goomba behind the counter of Goombooks Publishing Inc. noted as the Toad Bros came running in. "You guys were going to Goombolo's store I thought!"

"We were!" Thriff stated as he put his books on the counter.

"Geez, you boys run fast!"

"Haha, thanks!" Plenn laughed, dropping his books off.

The two toads told the goomba goodbye before rushing out of the building, running back to the store.

"We did it Thriff! Now to collect the clue!" Plenn told his brother, who grinned in response. Both of the toads hurried as they continued to run through the city.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Hmm…" one of the dry bones mumbled, watching the fighters dance. "…you guys are actually getting better."

"I'll say!" the other dry bones replied with a laugh.

The two fighters finished, looking at the dry bones, waiting for a more detailed opinion on the dance.

"Having said that though, it's still sloppy! You guys are doing the dance though, but it's just…a little sloppy and with very little grace." they admitted.

"Ugh!" Rawk frowned.

"…grace huh?" Tundra made a note in his head. "…well let's try again! This time, we will work on just that!"

The two fighters continued to practice, wanting to improve on their ability so they could perform it and get on with the race.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

The two star spirits stopped their dance, waiting to hear the criticism. To their surprise, the koopas were grinning.

"That was good! That was very good! I feel like you guys are really getting the hang of it now!" one of them admitted with a smile.

"We are?" Misstar asked. "Yes!"

"Awesome!" Mamar grinned. "Let's just try and practice one more to get it down even better, then we will try and perform!"

Her partner nodded. The two star spirits continued to practice dancing, wanting to get this just right so they could the right ruling and the clue that comes with it.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"We're back!" Thriff greeted Goombolo at the door.

"You guys are fast, I'll say that!" the goomba laughed.

"Thriff is the fast one! I just some how can keep up!" Plenn admitted with a smile.

The two toads turned in their new backpacks and picked up the ones they left at the store. The goomba, in exchange, picked up a clue and handed it to the brothers.

"Nice job you guys!" he told them.

"Thank you so much!" Plenn told him as he opened the clue.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to Arrow Field, where you will find your next clue!'" Plenn read.

"…archery! I am so calling it!" Thriff announced. "Archery related roadblock!"

"Makes sense." Plenn nodded in agreement. "Well then, let's go and do this 'Archery Related Roadblock!'"

The two brothers ran out and waved goodbye to Goombolo. They then hopped in their car and started off, hoping to get to Arrow Field as quick as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…how's the map looking Lima?" Peasley asked from the front seat. "You've been kind of quiet for awhile now…"

"Just looking at it, my prince!" Lima told him, still studying the map. "For now, just keep driving. I think I have us going the right way. Just trying to make sure…"

"Okay!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"…you guys are actually getting a little less sloppy and more graceful!" one of the dry bones told them, impressed.

"Awesome!" Rawk cheered with a laugh. "We just need to keep working on it and we'll be fine!"

"Right!" Tundra nodded in agreement.

The two fighters continued to practice, hoping to get better and be more likely to receive the clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Okay! I think we are ready!" Misstar declared, getting up.

"Good luck you two!" the koopas told them.

The two star spirits informed the koopa and got up on the stage. All the dancers cleared the stage when they got on. The two star spirits grabbed each other's hands.

"You may begin when you both are ready." the koopa informed them.

The two star spirits began to dance, trying to replicate the dances they've seen the koopas and those on stage perform.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…strange." Plenn mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Thriff asked.

"…I'm having trouble finding the field…" the toad from Rougeport sighed.

"…" the one from Keelhaul Key sighed as well. "…do you see where we are in relation to Goombolo's store?"

"Yeah…I think…"

"You think?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well…try and work from there. The field has to be somewhere on the map…right?" Thriff nervously asked.

"I'll keep looking…" Plenn stated, continuing to look on the map.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

Everyone in the studio was amazed as they watched the star spirits danced. Despite earlier complications with learning the dance, the two girls were indeed graceful and were showing great skill in their performance. When they finished, the other dancers cheered.

"Very good! Very good!"

"I think you both should be working here!'

"Wow!"

The koopa laughed as he walked up on stage, holding their clue out. "I would agree with all of them! You both did fantastic! Here's the clue!"

"Thank you so much!" both of the girls blushed at the compliments. Misstar took the clue and opened it.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to Arrow Field, where you will find your next clue!'" Misstar read.

"Arrow Field?" Mamar asked again. "Alright, let's go there!"

The two star spirits waved goodbye to the koopa and all the other dancers before running outside. They got in their car and hurried off to make up time and catch up to teams ahead of them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Yeah, I can definitely tell you guys are improving now!" one of the dry bones told the two fighters.

"Yeah, more grace indeed! And you are doing a good job with the dance! You guys are sure making progress!" the other added.

The two fighters grinned to each other before going back to practice. They had to make sure they were ready for the performance so they could receive their clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Lima…any more luck?" Peasley asked.

"…" Lima continued to study her map. She frowned when realization hit her. "…Peasley…I have no clue where it is…"

"…" Peasley frowned. "Not good…I'll stop somewhere so we can find directions…"

"…sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Lima! We just need to find someone that knows where to go! Don't want to fall behind!" her prince told her.

Lima nodded in understanding. Peasley began looking for somewhere he could stop to ask people for directions.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"…yep, I have no clue where we are." Plenn sighed, looking at the map.

"…what? Not even where we are?" Thriff gulped, nervously.

"…yeah…this map is really hard to read…" Plenn sighed. "It was originally doable though, but for now…ugh…I can't find us or the field anywhere!"

"…need to figure out where we are…" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key stated as he began to look for a place he could park so the two brothers could ask for directions.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Okay, we have to be ready!" Rawk declared, excited.

"I'd think so!" Tundra added, equally excited.

"Best of luck!" the two dry bones wished the fighters.

The rivals walked up and informed the koopa they were ready. They then went to the stage and got on it. The other dancers moved to the side. The fighters had it to themselves.

"Perform when you are ready!" the koopa told them.

They nodded, grabbing each other's hands and getting in position. The two fighters were ready to perform and they were going to make no mistakes, if possible! They began their dance at this time.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Arrow Field?" a pionpi asked for clarification from the star spirits.

"Yes sir!" Mamar replied, handing him the map.

"…hmm…" the pionpi looked at it and began thinking. Suddenly, realization hit him. He started writing on it, putting down directions. "Yeah, follow this! I'm sure this will get you there!"

"Awesome! Thank you sir!" Misstar told him.

The two star spirits ran back to their car and got in. They hurried off, following their new directions, hoping to get to the arrow field as fast as they could.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The whole room had their mouths opened as Rawk spun Tundra in a very elegant manner. The two dry bones laughed at the sight.

"And we taught them that!" they laughed.

The two fighters continued their performance as well as they could. The two fighters indeed possessed grace and demonstrated it in their dance. When they finished, they looked around. The dancers around them cheered.

"Very good! Very good!"

"You two don't seem like the dancing type! Wow, I'm surprised you got good!"

"I liked it!"

The fighters laughed at the comments, thinking back to their performance.

"Admit it Rawk, you had fun up there too, didn't you?" Tundra laughed, thinking of their performance.

"I did, I did!" his partner admitted. "I admit, dancing up on stage and hearing all of the comments was really nice. And it was fun…a lot of fun." The yoshi laughed in response, but echoed his partner's words with a nod.

"Very nicely done!" the koopa told the two fighters, handing out the clue. "I suppose you both earned it! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" they both said as Tundra took the clue.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to Arrow Field, where you will find your next clue!'" Tundra read.

"Wherever that is, we got to hurry! We got to make up for lost time!" Rawk told his partner.

The two fighters waved goodbye to the koopa and the dancers and hurried to their car. They got in and started driving off, hoping to get to the field as quickly as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Arrow Field?" a koopa mumbled, hearing Lima's request for directions. "…yep no clue. Sorry."

"It's alright!" Lima told him, a little disappointed. She turned to ask more people for directions.

"Nope! Never been!" a toad admitted when Peasley asked for directions as well.

"Okay, thanks for your time." the prince sighed.

"I think this is the first time we've been truly lost. Peasley and I are usually good with directions, so it was a shock! But unfortunately, it had to happen eventually. At a very bad time." Lima sighed. "All we could do at this point was hope to find someone who knew where Arrow Field was. We needed to find some and we needed to fast!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Arrow Field? You guys are way off track!" a goomba told the two toads when they asked for direction.

"…really?" Thriff's eyes widened.

"Yeah! I should know, because my best friend is in the army and he has practiced there before! Here let me take the map!" the goomba took the map and started writing on it with a pen. In little time, he finished and handed it back. "Follow that! That'll get you there!"

"Thanks!" Plenn told him, taking the map back. The two brothers got in their car and started off.

"This is not good…I wonder how far off track we were." Thriff sighed in disappointment.

"I wish I was better with maps…that shouldn't have happened." his brother replied with a sigh of his own. "Hopefully we didn't lose much time with that though…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"So…this is how we get there?" Tundra asked a koopa again to clarify on the directions he and Rawk just received.

"Correct! That'll get you there!" she replied.

"Okay, I'll take it! Thanks a lot ma'am!"

The two fighters got in their car, heading off towards Arrow Field, hoping to make up for lost time.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…you guys want to go to Arrow Field? Then why are you going this direction?" a pionpi asked the two beans.

"…" Peasley frowned and shook his head. "…we really don't know. We are horribly lost. Please…can you give us directions.

The pionpi nodded and took the map. He wrote down some directions and returned it to Lima. He nodded before jumping off.

"Thanks!" the beans told him before going back to their car.

"…well this is bad…very bad…" Peasley mumbled.

"We just have to get there quickly. Hopefully other teams had problems finding this place as well…" Lima muttered optimistically.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Arrow Field was a plain, grassy, breezy field nearby the royal palace. Very few people frequented it, for it was mostly utilized for practicing archery, which is how it received the name 'Arrow Field.' Many different targets were set up around the field, which members of the royal army or archers practiced on. There was a line in the grass that they stood from and fired at different targets, each ranging in different distances. They utilized different bows and arrows and sought to improve their skills here.

While the same people, or members in the army, practiced here daily, there was only one person, a koopa, here today. He stood off to the side, not even firing an arrow. Out in the field, there wre only four targets there today, each one equally distanced from the line of fire. In the middle of the field were four bows with a bag of arrows by each of them. They were right in front of a clue box. These bows and arrows were about to be put to use as a marked car came up and parked near the field.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in First**

The two girls hurried to the clue box and took out the clue. They ripped it open and began reading it.

"Roadblock!" Mamar started as she began to read. "'Who is ready to take aim?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will pick up a bow and arrow set and walk up to the line in the grass. Once there, teams will begin firing arrows. The team members must be able to successfully aim their bow and release, hitting the targets, which are 200 feet away! Once the team members are able to successfully make a hit on the target, the koopa will hand them their next clue!_

"Want me to do it?" Mamar asked. "I think it has something to do with archery, and we both have never tried before. I'll be willing to try it!"

"Eh, go ahead!" Misstar encouraged.

Mamar read the clue and gulped at the description. She nervously picked up her bow and took the arrows. She walked up the line.

"…oh geez…that's far!" she mumbled nervously as she started to prepare to fire, getting out an arrow and working with her bow.

**Mamar**

The star spirit launched her first arrow into the air. She fired it with as much as force as she could, hoping it would go far enough to reach the target. To her dismay, and probably as a result of her lack of experience, the arrow did not go far at all, hitting the ground far away from the target instead.

"…oh geez, this'll be hard…" she sighed.

…

**Mamar**

The star spirit sighed as she saw her next arrow not come any closer than the last.

"Ugh! What am I doing wrong?" she frowned, looking at her bow. "…I need to figure out to use this and quick!"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Second**

The two brothers pulled their car right beside the one already there. Misstar frowned at the sight of them, but the two brothers didn't notice. They were more concentrated on the clue box. They took out their clue and ripped it open quickly.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to take aim?'" Plenn read.

"Okay, now I'm even more certain it's archery!" Thriff declared with a laugh.

"Do you know how to use a bow and arrow then?" his brother asked.

"…no…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…you can do it if you want." Thriff stated.

"Eh, I have no preference. But sure, I'll go ahead." Plenn stated, reading more into the clue. He nodded in understanding. He picked up the bow and arrow by the clue box and started to walk to the line where Mamar was.

"So I was right! It was archery!" Thriff continued to laugh.

Plenn nodded at his brother's statement before getting ready to fire his bow.

**Mamar**

"…" Mamar shot her next arrow. Her arrows were getting closer, but still not far enough.

"Okay…at least I'm getting closer…" she encouraged herself as she got another arrow out and put it with the bow.

**Plenn**

The toad fired his own bow, finally getting it ready. The toad watched as the arrow made it about half way before hitting the ground.

"…well hopefully that was good for a first shot…" he mumbled.

"It was. Mine was worse." Mamar added in.

Plenn prepared to get his next arrow set. He was going to make sure he did not have to spend too much time here. He was going to make sure he and Thriff finished fast and were able to check into the pitstop.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Third**

The two fighters, on contrary to the views of the Mamar and Thriff, were stoked to see the other teams still there. They thought they had a chance to catch up! The two fighters got to their clue box and took out their clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to take aim?'" Rawk read.

"I'll go ahead! I've always wanted to try archery!" Tundra admitted, taking the clue and reading more into it.

The yoshi, after finishing his reading, took the bow and ran off to the line to prepare to fire his arrows.

**Plenn**

The toad fired another arrow from his bow. To his dismay, however, the arrow didn't even go as far as his last one. It landed on the ground right in front of his first one.

"…wow…" he sighed in disappointment.

The shopkeeper took out another arrow and started working with it, hoping to be able to make a hit soon.

**Mamar**

"Ugh!" Mamar groaned, watching another arrow fall short again. Her arrows were getting closer each time, but still were not close enough.

"…okay…I just need to keep doing this. Keep getting better…and I'll get it soon!" she told herself.

**Tundra**

"…"

The yoshi fired his arrow after getting ready. The arrow actually made it rather far, going more than halfway! Still, it was not enough, and failed to reach the target.

"…well close enough for now…just got to make it hit soon…" he mumbled.

**Plenn**

The shopkeeper unleashed another arrow after great planning. The toad was excited, seeing it fly over his first arrow, but his face fell as it hit the ground a little before Tundra's arrow.

"…getting better at least…" he sighed.

"I think it's safe to say none of us have ever attempted archery." Plenn noted, thinking back to the roadblock. "None of us were getting too close to the target! We kept doing better as we were learning more what to do, but we just weren't hitting it. That really created a lot of more pressure, because we all knew we needed to finish fast! As if pressure wasn't already there, it kept increasing!"

**Tundra**

The yoshi frowned, watching another arrow not make the target.

"I'm getting closer though…I am…I think I'm figuring out what to do…" he groaned.

Tundra took out another arrow and started preparing his bow. He was not going to miss this time! He was going to make sure of it!

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Peasley groaned as he and Lima parked their car. "…we were the last ones to get here?"

"We have to catch up now!" Lima declared. "Seems like everyone is grouped…we have to catch up here!"

"You are right! It's do or die time now…and we are already dying!" the prince sighed.

Everyone else was immediately saddened at the sight of the beans. All four teams were grouped together. The beans ran over to the clue box and opened it up.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to take aim?'" Peasley read.

"We made an agreement that I had to do this one. You can only do one more, so I need to take this one at least!" Lima told him as she read more into the clue.

"…what is it? Archery?" Peasley asked. Lima nodded as she took the bow and arrow. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Nope, but we'll see how good I am at it now!" his advisor chuckled as she got to the line and started to prepare.

"Once Lima and Peasley got here, the stress got even worse! It got even harder! Now, all four teams were there!" Mamar sighed, thinking to the roadblock. "There was no time for mistakes! We all assumed the pitstop would be right after this, so we all knew it was basically an archery contest to decide who stays and who goes. And none of us were good at it! The stress…the pressure…it was unlike anything else in the entire race up to this point!"

**Mamar**

"Ah!" the star spirit frowned, watching her next arrow go even further back than before.

"This is not good…this is not good at all…" her frown intensified as she proceeded to prepare her next arrow.

**Tundra**

The yoshi launched another arrow in the sky. He watched as this one started flying, getting relatively close to the target.

"Come on…please hit…please hit…" he mumbled to himself, afraid to look.

The yoshi was mortified when he finally did look: the arrow was directly in front of the target, missing it barely.

"…no!" he shouted, upset. He got out another arrow and immediately fired it, hoping this time to get a better result. To his dismay, again, it failed. "…this sucks…"

**Lima**

Lima fired her first arrow. She watched as she made good distance for her first try: a little over half way! The advisor nodded, contently.

"Now, to get it a little further!" Lima noted, preparing her next arrow.

**Plenn**

"…come on!" Plenn frowned as his arrow made it three-fourths of the way.

The toad prepared his next arrow, hoping for better results. He was hoping he wouldn't have to stay here firing arrows for too long, especially with all of the teams grouped. He launched the next one, only to see it go a little shorter than the last!

"…this is getting worse and worse by the minute…" he mumbled.

**Mamar**

Mamar said nothing as she watched her next arrow fly through the sky. Her arrow flew pretty far, but it didn't make it far enough.

"Come on…just a little more next time…"

…

**Tundra**

Tundra launched his arrow again, after very detailed planning. He watched as the arrow continued to go through the sky, flying very far.

"…please…" the yoshi couldn't even look again.

The yoshi eventually looked up again, and, to his surprise and joy, he had made contact! The yoshi finally made contact! His first immediate reaction was to scream.

"OH MY GOSH! PHEW!" Tundra cheered, completely relieved.

The koopa off to the side ran forward to him. He handed the yoshi his clue before running back. The yoshi waved to him before running back to his partner.

"Rawk, I did it! I got it!" the yoshi informed him.

"Yes!" Rawk cheered. As the yoshi got closer, he gave him a high five. He then proceeded to watch as his partner opened up the clue.

"…" Peasley frowned, getting more uncomfortable.

"…come on bro!" Thriff pleaded.

"…" Misstar gulped.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Sarasaland Royal Palace!'" Tundra read.

_Teams must now make their way four miles to the Sarasaland Royal Palace, the palace where the royal family of Sarasaland has been living for generations and where the current king and queen, and Princess Daisy, reside! This majestic palace, designed centuries ago, is the pitstop for this leg of the race! The last team to check in here will be eliminated._

"'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated.'" the yoshi mumbled.

"Come on! We have to hurry there! We got no time to waste!" Rawk told his partner.

The two rival fighters ran to their car and got in it. They proceeded to drive to the nearby palace, hoping to end this leg as quick as they could.

**Lima**

Lima sighed, watching her arrow come closer to the target. It was still not close enough to hit, however.

"…come on arrows…please…do your work…" she mumbled in hope.

**Mamar**

"…" Mamar closed her eyes after she fired the last arrow. She was afraid to see the result.

In a little bit, she finally opened them. To her surprise, the arrow was significantly closer than normal, but as usual, it was not good enough.

"…just a little more…I just need a little more…" she told herself.

**Plenn**

"…this should do it…please…" Plenn mumbled to himself as he fired the arrow.

The arrow flew in the sky. The toad watched as it flew down, coming right in front of the target, barely missing. The toad's face fell even worse than a frown.

"…" there was nothing Plenn could even think to say after seeing that.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Sarasaland Royal Palace was one of the few locations that rivals the sight of the castle in Toad Town. The palace was large, reaching four stories high, each floor being gigantic. It was painted orange and had a flower design on it. Outside the palace was a very large, extensive garden that held many different forms of plants and flowers. Daisy, herself, worked in the garden and made sure each flower was growing properly. The Palace was an amazing sight to behold. Anyone visiting Sarasaland, no matter what Kingdom they went to, will come visit it. It was truly a work of art.

The King of Sarasaland was tall, had long brown hair, and wore all orange, excluding his black cape. His crown glowed, no matter the position of the sun and the moon. The king was also a very social and polite person who went to town each day! This is one of the reasons he is loved by his people and the people in the world. Everyone in the country of Sarasaland knew their king well and not a single one could say a nasty word about him! Today, however, he had important business to attend to, and therefore, could not partake in his usual adventures to the town. Instead, he was busy standing in front of the palace on a mat with a familiar dry bones.

"It is honor to have you appear on the race, your majesty!" Erik bowed in respect to the king.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't miss this for the world. This is a true adventure!" the king laughed cordially. "It's a shame Daisy and my wife were busy today. I know they'd get a kick out of this. Especially Daisy! I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to get on this thing!"

"I'll look to see if she applies for the next season!" Erik laughed.

"She probably will, trust me!" the king noted, laughing as well. "So, this is the second-to-last leg? How many teams are left?"

"Four." Erik replied. "One will be leaving today, unfortunately." the dry bones then noted something. A car was approaching. "…actually, you will get to see the first team now! Just watch, your highness!"

The king looked over and saw the car. He was excited, ready to see the first team to arrive.

**?**

The two ran out of their car and rushed to the mat, exhausted. They looked over and saw the king of Sarasaland looking at them. They then bowed.

"No need for formalities!" the king laughed. "Welcome to Sarasaland! I hope you all have enjoyed what my country has to offer!"

"We have! Thank you so much, your highness!" the two stated in reverence.

"…" Erik decided to take the spotlight, preparing his speech. "…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you guys are team number one!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First; 8:27 P.M.**

The two fighters gave each other a high five. Both of them were grinning larger than possible.

"First! Awesome! We will take it!" Tundra stated.

"Yes we will!" Rawk added in agreement.

"I have some more good news for you guys!" Erik told them. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you both have one an all expense paid trip for four back to Chai City! Enjoy the beautiful culture and sights of the Chai Kingdom on this beautiful trip! You two can invite any two friends to come along with you, as well! And you can enjoy this after the race!"

"Awesome!" Tundra cheered. "I'd love to come back here! It's a nice city after all!"

"I sure hope it is!" the king laughed.

"There's some more news I have to say, actually." Erik stated again. "You guys are officially one of the three teams who will be racing for the million coins in the final leg! Congratulations!"

The two fighters looked at each other for a second. Realization of what Erik just said hit them soon after.

"YES! YES! OH MY GOSH YES!" Tundra shouted, giving his partner a hug.

"THIS RAWKS! WE MADE IT THERE!" Rawk added to the shouting.

Erik and the King laughed at the sight of the Rival Fighters, who were screaming in excitement still over the news.

**Mamar**

"Ah…" Mamar mumbled, watching her arrow almost reach the target.

"I'm getting close!" she told herself, excitedly. "Just a little bit more…"

The star spirit proceeded to prepare her next arrow, hoping this would get even closer and hit the target.

**Lima**

Lima fired her arrow into the sky. The advisor watched it go far in distance but barely miss the target, a few feet away from it.

"Shoot!" she sighed as she got out another arrow and started preparing.

**Plenn**

Plenn launched his arrow. The toad watched it go further only to reach the same distance it had earlier: barely in front of the target.

"…this is getting me sick…" he struggled to describe how he felt.

**Mamar**

"Wow!" Mamar grew excited, watching her arrow go further than ever.

The arrow continued to go further in distance until barely stopping in front of the target, a few feet away! Mamar's eyes widened at the sight.

"So close! So close!" she stated, excitedly. "I'm getting there! Just a little bit more! That's all I need!"

**Lima**

Lima fired her arrow to the best of her abilities. She watched it continue to go far in distance.

"…please…let this one hit…" she mumbled to herself.

The arrow, finally, made contact with the target. Lima witnessed this and was filled with joy.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" her face grew into something larger than a smile.

The koopa on the side ran up to her and gave her the clue. The advisor took it, thanked him, and started running back to her partner.

"I got Peasley!" she informed him, not even waiting to get to the prince to start opening the clue.

"Good work Lima! Good work!" the prince told her as he watched his partner get closer.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Sarasaland Royal Palace!'" Lima read.

"Pitstop! Come on Lima! We have to get there now! We don't want to waste time!" Peasley informed her.

The advisor nodded at his words. The two beans hurried over to their car and started driving off in the direction of the royal palace, hoping to get checked in as quickly as they could.

"…" Thriff eyed Misstar nervously.

"…" Misstar returned the stare, equally nervous.

**Mamar**

"…" the star spirit frowned, watching her arrow not come as close as earlier.

"This isn't the time to be doing worse…come on Mamar! You can do this! Hit that target!" Mamar told herself as she got out another arrow and aimed to fire.

**Plenn**

"Ugh!" the toad frowned, watching his arrow barely miss the target again. His arrows seemed to enjoy hitting the exact same spot.

"…not good…not good…I need to make contact with that target and I need to do it now!" he mumbled.

**?**

The next team pulled up to the Sarasaland Royal Palace. The two ran over to the mat as quick as they could, panting. They then bowed to the king in respect.

"Well now! I didn't expect you to be doing this race!" the king laughed a jovial laugh. "Well, welcome to Sarasaland!"

"It's an honor, your highness!"

"Thank you, King Floral!"

Erik turned to the two, ready to tell them the results. "…Lima and Peasley…you guys are team number two!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second; 8:36 P.M.**

"Yeah!" Peasley and Lima cheered, giving each other a hug.

"Second eh? Good work Peasley! I'm certain your mother will be proud of how far you've gotten!" the King told the bean.

"I hope so! Thank you, King Floral!" the prince replied, breaking his hug to bow to the king.

"There's also something else to tell you both!" Erik started. "You guys are the second of the three teams that will be racing for a million coins in the final leg! Congratulations!"

"We made it to the end, my prince! We made it to the final leg!" Lima informed her partner.

"This is unbelievable!" Peasley shouted, going back to give his advisor a hug.

**Mamar/Plenn**

Mamar and Plenn were both aiming their bows, hoping this time to finally get a hit. Both knew the other two teams were gone. They knew it was important to hit the arrow as fast as they could, before the other one. They knew they had to!

"…" both the star spirit and the toad fired their arrow at the same time.

"…" Mamar watched nervously.

"…" Plenn turned away, afraid to even look.

Soon, however, the shopkeeper looked up. He and the star spirit saw what had resulted after the arrows finished flying: both arrows made contact with the target!

"…what a coincidence!" Mamar laughed a little nervously, knowing the race wasn't over yet.

"…at least we're done…phew!" Plenn stated, feeling relieved to put the bow away.

The koopa on the side ran up to the two, handing each of them their own clue. They both thanked him and then ran back to their partners, opening up the clue on the way.

"Come on Thriff! I got it!" Plenn shouted.

"Phew!" Thriff sighed, happy to see his brother done.

"It's here Misstar! I got it!" Mamar told her partner.

"That's a relief!" Misstar smiled, relieved to see her partner coming.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; currently in Third**

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the next pitstop, the Sarasaland Royal Palace!'" Plenn read.

"'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated.'" Mamar added.

The two teams eyed each other for a second before they both sprinted away to their cars. They both got in, each team hoping to arrive at the palace as fast as they could.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

"Oh gosh…oh gosh…" Thriff mumbled, nervously.

"…" Plenn sighed, worried as well. "We just have to get there fast! We need to! It's either us or them, and we need to make sure it's them!"

"I know, I know…" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key sighed, turning.

The two brothers continued to drive toward the royal palace, hoping they would get their before the two star spirits.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…ahh…" Misstar frowned, looking at her speed. "The speed limit is way too slow…this is not good…"

"…" Mamar gulped. "…just concentrate on getting there. That's all that matters…hopefully we will get there before them…"

"I hope…"

"…"

The two star spirits continued to drive, hoping that they would be the ones to reach Erik first.

**?/?**

Erik and the King noticed something: a car approaching. Another car was right behind it, right on its tail! The first one was parked near the others and the two inside started sprinting as fast as they could. The two in the other parked and started running as well. It looked like it was a first race!

The two teams hurried on to the mat. One team was, indeed, faster runners, but they got there a little bit after the other team! The other team had a bit of a head start! The question arose: was that head start enough? The two teams reached the mat, hoping to find the answer to that question.

"Nice job! Nice job you guys!" the King informed the racers. "Welcome to Sarasaland! Hope you all have enjoyed what our country has to offer!"

"Thank you, your highness!" the four bowed in reverence.

"…" Erik thought to himself, thinking on what to say. This was a close one. A very close race. Still, one team made it there first, and he had to inform them.

"…Misstar and Mamar…you guys are team number three!" Erik finally announced.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Third; 8:42 P.M.**

The two star spirits sighed in utter relief as they gave each other a hug. On the inside, they were screaming in excitement. Right now, though, they did not want to act out of place, for the duo right next to them were not excited to hear the news.

"You two are the final team to enter the final three and will be racing for the million coins in the final leg! Congratulations you told them!" Erik informed the two.

The two star spirits nodded, excitement escaping their eyes and their grins. When they saw Erik turn to the two next to them, however, their faces dropped. They got off the mat immediately.

"…sorry guys…" Misstar stated, feeling bad for the two on the mat.

"…Plenn and Thriff…" Erik started, not even looking at their faces. "…you guys are the last team to arrive…"

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; Last Place; 8:43 P.M.**

The faces of the two brothers were filled with disappointment and discomfort at the news. Plenn nodded solemnly at the words while Thriff just looked at the dry bones.

"…crap!" the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key finally stated.

"…and I'm very sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race…" Erik concluded.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers**

**Finishing Place: 4th (ELIMINATED)**

"…that hurt worse to hear it than I thought it would! Geez!" Thriff mumbled, trying to make a joke.

"I'd agree! I've certainly heard more pleasant things in my life…" Plenn added in. "…but whatever. It was just our time I guess. We lasted a long time, at least."

"Yeah that's true…I think we did for a couple of idiots like us!" Thriff stated, his laugh being more sincere this time.

"I would say you two are anything but idiots!" Erik informed them.

"Well he isn't! Me on the other hand…"

"Oh, be quiet Thriff! You are smarter than you give yourself credit! You are actually really bright and probably smarter than me!" Plenn informed his brother.

"Oh shut up!" he laughed back.

"Thriff and I tried out for the race to spend more time with each other! It became much harder to see my brother when he moved out to make his store on Keelhaul Key, after all." Plenn stated, thinking back to the beginning. "In the end, we got what we wanted and more! We had to work with each other and we got to see things we could never dream of seeing! The race was fun! It was hard! I hoped we could go all the way and win, so getting so close, yet so far does suck, but in the end, I wouldn't change anything we did. This race was truly amazing and is something I will cherish in my heart forever! And I'm proud to say I was able to do it with my brother!"

"We did some crazy stuff on the race! Met some crazy people! Went to even crazier places! It did not feel real. I couldn't believe Plenn and I were actually doing this!" Thriff laughed, thinking back to the race. "We wanted to win, but we lasted far and did a good job, which is something to be proud about it! The race gave me the opportunity to go around the world and see everything the world has to offer, and I got to do it with my brother and best friend! That's the amazing part! This is something I'll never forget and I'm proud to say, for the both of us, that we were able to do it!"

The two brothers turned to the star spirits and gave them each a hug goodbye. Moments later, they were walking away from the mat and the race, together. The two brothers wanted to spend more time together and they got their wish, along with a boat load of memories and experiences! Their experiences and memories will stay with them and last as long as the Sarasaland monarchy has existed: for centuries to come!

Misstar and Mamar walked over in to the pitstop and were greeted by the other two teams. They looked at each, eyeing their competition. All three teams had made to the end! They all are getting the opportunity to race for the million coins! They may have reached the final point, but they know the race isn't over: it's about to reach the hardest moment yet. All three teams knew the competition they faced. They would have to face each other, one last time, in the final leg!

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_Next time, on the season finale of the Amazing Race!_

_After twelve hard legs and traveling over fifty thousand miles, the race comes to its dramatic conclusion in the final leg!_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk get worked up at the detour as things start to get fuzzy._

"MEORK!" the fuzzy cackled in laughter as it bounced away, getting more distance on the fighters.

"Get back here!" Rawk shouted.

"Ah! We have to catch that thing!" Tundra groaned, having failed to catch it.

_Misstar faces her own troubles, as she struggles to storm a fortress in the roadblock._

"Ah!" Misstar frowned, looking around her.

There was no denying it: the star spirit was lost! She was lost in this gigantic maze known as the Koopa Bros. Fortress!

"…this sucks!"

_And Lima and Peasley face a different type of problem: a difficult taxi driver._

"Okay, I'm not taking you out of the city! You have to go there yourself!" the koopa informed them.

"No sir, please! Please! We need to you get us there and fast!" Lima pleaded.

"No means no! I don't just drive away from here at anyone's request!" he replied, shooing the two away.

"You don't understand! We need to get there fast!" Peasley begged, hoping to get him to take the two beans.

_It's the season finale you don't want to miss as these three teams compete one last time, for one of these teams will receive the one million coins…_

"Oh good lord…" Mamar mumbled nervously.

"The stress is killing me!" Lima sighed, rubbing her head to calm herself down.

"We need to get there as fast as possible! Please, very fast!" Tundra told his taxi driver.

…_and will walk away, as the winners of the Amazing Race!_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Author's Note: I can't believe it…I'm almost done. Twelve legs down, one more to go. The finale will come as soon as possible. Hopefully before July ends! But…just wow. I can't believe it. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and see you all at the next update! :D**


	15. Leg 13: Final Three Faceoff

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario or Amazing Race. Insert witty remark about that here.**

**Author's Note: Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The final leg! I wont waste your time: I'll get straight to reviews, then the leg!**

**dragon19kyoshi: Here it is! The finale! Hope it was worth the wait! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Princess Toady: I'm glad I was able to recreate the suspense! Good! :) Yes, I loved that image in my head as well! It made me laugh! ^_^ Will it be intense? Close? Only time will tell! Please read on and see! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I'm excited to see your thoughts!**

**Champ 15: You predicted it right completely! Congrats! :D Hope you enjoy the final leg! Let's see how your final prediction stands! As for when next season's cast will be announced…I promise Monday by the latest. I'll post the prologue (introduction) chapter on that date! But anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**The Bowser Monster: Are they? We'll find out! :D There is a reason Daisy wasn't there…a very specific reason…muahaha! :) Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last leg! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**MixedAddict: I'm glad you've been enjoying it so much! I love that I have had that affect on someone! It makes me proud as a writer :) I hope to see what you think of this leg (and the next season too)! As for the redundancy…some of it is done to further intensify the previous statement. Other ones…are by accident. I'm sorry if it annoys you, I'll be rereading for it later on. Anyway, the order of teams actually…I know it is screwed up with no pattern…it's just what came to my head three years ago and I don't feel like changing it right now due to that being how it started. We'll see how your final predictions work now, won't we? Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY! It means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy the final leg. Please, read, review, and enjoy! ^_^**

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!**

_Previously on the Amazing Race…_

_Twelve teams of two jumped off a hill in Toad Town and began a race around the world for one million coins. This was a journey unlike any other! The teams had no idea what they were getting involved with, or what would happen. Their relationships varied, from best friends to family, from service to their partner to rangers, from pen pals to rivals._

_Each team got to see sights they have never seen before: sights that amazed them!_

"…okay…this is creepy. I could have sworn it was a new moon for this area this time of the year. How is the moon visible?" Tundra asked himself.

"…wow…" Thriff sighed at the sight of Stardust Fields. "I wasn't expecting this bro! This looks…amazing!"

"…" Beldam smiled as she watched the snow fall. "…oh how I love this place! The snow! The weather! The temperature! This place is perfect for someone like me!"

"I've only read about places like this before! I'm a tad jealous that Star Haven isn't anything like this…" Mamar told her partner in amazement.

_The race tested each individual to their very limit! Teams had to face their greatest fears…_

"…" Axem Pink sobbed. "…I can't do this! I can't!"

"PINK!" Axem Red yelled from the side. "STAY IN AND DIVE TO THE BOTTOM! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!"

"RUST RED! RUST! I'M GONNA GET WEAKEND! I'M GONNA SHORT CIRCUIT! I'M GONNA CAUSE PROBLEMS! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"…I can't do it." Popple mumbled, nervously.

"Come on. Yes you can." Croco encouraged.

"NO I CAN'T, SEE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ROUTE!" Popple started to raise voice in anger

"WHAT! WHY!" Croco yelled back.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! LOOK AT THIS, SEE! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT!"

…_impossible tasks…_

"CRUD!" Thriff grumbled as he walked out of another door. "I'll be here for eternity.

"…how do we work this thing?" Bootler asked himself, staring at the racecar in front of him.

"…I wonder how Mario drives these things." Bow wondered to herself.

"…how…how can everyone else do it and not me?" Peasley sighed as he walked up to the obstacle course to try again. "…why am I such a failure!"

Vivian didn't have any time to prepare. The koopa had already gotten up close to her and fired in his ball.

"…shoot!" Vivian frowned.

…_dangerous yields…_

"…you've got to be kidding me." Lemmy sighed.

"…they got an earlier flight than us…and than they yielded us." Wendy cried.

"…no way…NO WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rawk's eyes were filled with shock and anger. "CRAP!"

"Great! Just great!" Tundra rolled his eyes.

"…shoot!" Beldam groaned at the sight.

"…this is not good…not good at all…" Vivian frowned, turning the hourglass over.

…_and even each other!_

"Excuse me sir. Could you give us flights to…AWW!" Peasley screamed as he was pushed backwards by Bowser.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Kooper yelled.

"Well if it did, the world would be a better place." Beldam hollered back.

"Oh you are SOOO lucky we don't choose who gets eliminated, because you two would be at the top of that list." Bombette retorted.

"So it's agreed?" Wendy asked the other two teams.

"Yes it is." Lima replied. "We will stop at nothing until Bowser and Bowser Jr. are gone."

"Oh I can't wait for it. They'll regret their personality towards everyone in this race." Thriff added.

_Nine teams fell and were eliminated from the race._

"King Boo and Boolossus…"

"Kooper and Bombette…"

"Popple and Croco…"

"Bow and Bootler…"

"Wendy O and Lemmy…"

"Axem Red and Axem Pink…"

"Bowser and Bowser Jr.…"

"Vivian and Beldam…"

"Plenn and Thriff…"

"I am sorry to tell you…that you have both been eliminated from the race." Erik apologized.

"…I see." Vivian frowned.

"I was afraid of that." Bow sighed. "Well you can't win everything, eh? Well whatever I guess."

"…well this sucks!" Bowser groaned. "…I can't believe it…we are actually eliminated? Really?"

"…" Pink had tears in her eyes.

"…that hurt worse to hear it than I thought it would! Geez!" Thriff mumbled, trying to make a joke.

**Rival Fighters Obtain First Place Grant; Toad Bros Denied Final Three**

_Now, there are only three teams remaining!_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, a pair of rival fighters from Glitzville. The two fighters proved strong and competent in the beginning of the race with consistent strong performances._

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number one." Erik said with a happy tone.

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you are team number one." Erik announced happily.

"FIRST AGAIN BABY!" Tundra yelled.

_Their success started to fail, when accidents started occurring in their race._

"…the tire…IT'S FLAT! DANG IT!" Tundra yelled.

"…no way…NO WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rawk's eyes were filled with shock and anger. "CRAP!"

"Great! Just great!" Tundra rolled his eyes. He looked over to see the Rangers yielded them.

"Should have seen this coming! They'd be yielding anyone behind them cause they're marked for elimination! Crud!"

"You have got to be kidding me…was this seriously delayed?" Rawk frowned, looking outside.

"…we aren't getting to the Dinosaur Land at all…are we?" Tundra groaned.

_The two fighters had to lower their cocky attitude and start seeing the race as it truly was. They started becoming more aware of the other teams._

"You know…this is kind of surprising. I didn't think the two star spirits were that strong." Rawk Hawk admitted. "No offense to them, it's just they haven't stood out in the standings and they don't seem physically strong. They just seemed to be sliding by. After watching them breeze by this leg, after starting off behind everyone due to taxis, I see that they are more threatening than they appear…it seems like they need to get eliminated fast."

_The fighters faced great dangers in the race, but were able to overcome them…_

The fighters were running in to the Crystal Palace. Tundra seemed to have his back hurting and Rawk was clutching his side but they were still running at a good speed. They landed on the mat as fast as they could.

…_and still manage to excel in the race!_

"…Tundra and Rawk Hawk…you guys are team number one!

"First! Awesome! We will take it!" Tundra stated.

"Yes we will!" Rawk added in agreement.

_The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom, Peasley, had not originally intended on bringing his advisor, Lady Lima, along with him on the race. In the end though, something happened…_

"I was going to have one of my friends participate in this race after mom approved of me going on it. Oh but once 'Lady' Lima found out she convinced mom to make her go with me." Peasley sighed.

_At the beginning, the two beans had a rocky start…_

"…you are team number ten."

"Phew." Peasley mumbled. "I thought we we're done for.

…_but quickly rebounded when they started working together with the other teams!_

"…you know…we should probably get them taxis." Peasley mumbled. "I mean…we are in an alliance with them."

"…Plenn and Thriff…you are team number one!" Erik started. "Wendy O and Lemmy, you are team number two. Lima and Peasley, you are team number three!"

"Looks like we all do work good together." Lima noted.

_When the alliance started to die, the two beans started to work on improving themselves and making themselves better racers and better partners._

"YES! I will do it this time! I have to! I must!" Peasley repeated to himself. "…I've done this like, what, nine times now? I will succeed! I have to!"

The Beanbean Prince walked back to Lima and took some of her bags.

"Ooh! This is heavy!" he groaned as he started back up the path.

"My prince? What do you think are you doing!" Lima fired at him. "I can carry my own bags!"

"You look horribly tired Lima! So I'll carry some of your load! We can't really take a break, so lightening your load should help you a little at least!"

_As a result, there relationship improved…_

"But Lima…it means a lot to me that you care…really…thank you."

Lima blinked, shocked at the prince's words. In little time though, she was smiling, returning her prince's hug. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you Peasley…you are more than the prince to me…you're like a son to me too…but I recognize what you are saying and I'll try…"

…_their standings improved…_

"…Lima and Peasley…you are team number two!"

…_and they were welcomed into the final three!_

"We made it to the end, my prince! We made it to the final leg!" Lima informed her partner.

"This is unbelievable!" Peasley shouted, going back to give his advisor a hug.

_Misstar and Mamar, lifelong friends from Star Haven, came into the race with one true goal: to have fun! They never expected to win and were only there to enjoy the ride while it lasts._

"Who knows? We might end up arriving first."

Both girls were laughing at the thought which they deemed impossible. They just wanted to make it to the next leg and have fun.

_As the race continued, though, the girls started caring more about the race and their performances._

"You can never feel all to well in this race. I personally do not." Mamar sighed. "It feels as though Misstar and I are always behind the majority of the pack and we are fighting to avoid last place. We came to have fun, but the stress of the race is causing me to think a little more than I want to think . So…we need to start getting higher places or I'm probably going to get irritated."

_They got more competitive and more focused. This new attitude was rewarded._

"…" Erik said nothing as he stared at the two. "…Misstar and Mamar…you are team number one!"

_The two friends continued to grow in confidence. They surprised the other teams by emerging as a new threat for the win, as they became a stronger and more powerful team!_

"Winning last leg really showed us that we are still a force in this game and competition to win it in the end. The first time we got first, we know now, was not a fluke. We really think we have a chance to take it all now!" Mamar exclaimed, excitedly.

_Their growth in confidence, competitiveness, and strength helped bring them to the final three!_

The two star spirits sighed in utter relief as they gave each other a hug. On the inside, they were screaming in excitement.

_Tonight, one of these three teams will walk away as the winners of the Amazing Race! Who will it be? Tune in…and find out!_

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

_This is Chai City, the capital of the Chai Kingdom and all of Sarasaland! The region houses a beautiful culture different from the rest of its country. The city benefits from this in its tourism industry, with millions of tourists out of the country coming to visit the kingdom each and every day. The King and Queen of Sarasaland rule directly over the country from here, in the Royal Palace. Located in the very heart of the Chai Kingdom and in the center of Chai City, its beauty astounds all who witness it, inspiring everyone in the world to come visit. This palace, rich in beauty and history, was the pitstop for this leg of the race._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams._

_Will Tundra and Rawk Hawk be able to keep their lead over the other teams and reach the finish line in first? Will Lima and Peasley, after going this long without getting a first place finish, be able to finally obtain one on their final leg? Will Misstar and Mamar bounce back from last place and ahead of the other teams to obtain a first place finish? Ultimately, one question truly remains: who will reach the finish line first and claim the million coins and the title of the winners of the Amazing Race?_

_Tundra and Rawk Hawk, who arrived first at 8:27 P.M…_

"YES! YES! OH MY GOSH YES!" Tundra shouted, giving his partner a hug.

"THIS RAWKS! WE MADE IT THERE!" Rawk added to the shouting.

…_will depart first, at 8:27 A.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The sun was rising in the morning in Chai City. The Royal Palace was shining in it brightly. No one was coming by to see the palace, however. The King was now out into the city, with millions of locals and tourists trying to get a peak at the King of Sarasaland. As a result, the palace seemed empty on the outside. There were only two people around the palace. They were standing on a mat in front of the building.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; First to Depart; 8:27 P.M.**

The two fighters were grinning, excited beyond belief about where they were and what they were about to do. Tundra waited as patiently as he could while holding on to the clue. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. Rawk Hawk sported a red sweat shirt along with a pair of black sweatpants. The former champion was also wearing a pair of black sunglasses and also had on a golden belt. The two fighters were excited when time came. Tundra ripped open the clue immediately when it came.

"Make your way to Sarasaland Central Airport and board a flight for Koopa Village! Once there, take a taxi to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, where you will find your next clue!'" Tundra read. "'You have one coin for this leg of the race.'"

_Teams now drive themselves to Sarasaland Central Airport and board a flight to Koopa Village, a small town in the Mushroom Kingdom near Toad Town. Once there, they must take a taxi twenty-one miles to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, an old fortress that was once used by the Koopa Bros, a group of ninja koopas that used to work for Bowser. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"One coin eh?" Rawk shrugged it off. "I think we have been fine with coins, so we will be hopefully fine on the last leg."

"We should be." Tundra replied, putting the coins and the route info away.

"We made it! Rawk and I are in the final three! We got the chance to run the whole race!" Tundra was hysterically excited in his interview with his partner. "We've gotten the opportunity to go the whole way and see everything the race has to show us. It's been amazing! But now, we only have one thing left to do to make this perfect. We have to win! The other two teams are tough and will make this hard, but we are going to make it as impossible for them to win as possible! Rawk and I want to win this thing and we are going to make sure we don't blow it in the final leg!"

"Exactly! Now that we've made it this far, we don't intend on losing in the final leg. We intend to win this thing and take home the coins and the title." Rawk Hawk added on to what his partner said. "We've won quite a lot of legs, but this is the one that truly matters, the one we need to win. The prize and the finish line is in our line of sight, and we aim to reach it in first. It's time to RAWK this thing!"

The two rival fighters got in their car and started off, heading towards the airport as fast as they could.

"Time to get on the first flight out of here and get on with the final leg." Tundra declared. "One last leg Rawk. Let's kick butt today!"

Rawk Hawk's grin was the only response needed to his partner's words.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; Second to Depart; 8:36 A.M.**

Lima and Peasley gave each a thumbs up before Lima started to open up the clue. She had on a yellow shirt with her green jacket over it. The advisor was also wearing white sweatpants. Peasley was wearing a white t-shirt along with black athletic shorts. He watched as Lima started to read the clue.

"Make your way to Sarasaland Central Airport and board a flight for Koopa Village! Once there, take a taxi to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, where you will find your next clue!'" the advisor read. "'You have one coin for this leg of the race.'"

"One coin eh?" the prince sighed. "Whatever I guess. We'll just see what the next leg has in store for us."

"We made the final three, which seems so unbelievable! I was worried on the first day when I saw the other competition and I was afraid we wouldn't last too long. To think we made it this far…now that is amazing!" Lima laughed at her joke. "Peasley and I worked hard to get here and we are honored to have made it to the end! The only thing we have left to do is win this leg. The other teams might underestimate us because we haven't won a leg yet, but this truly is the one that counts the most!"

"Exactly! Lima and I are going to work just as hard as any other team and give them both a run for their money." Peasley announced. "We've made it this far and we aren't going down here! Winning the race would make the feeling of getting this far even better! That's what we are aiming to do and that's what we are going to do!"

"Here's to a good final leg! Let's do our best and take it all!" Lima told her prince in encouragement.

"Yes, indeed!" Peasley told her, a smile on his face.

The two beans got into their car and started off, heading towards the airport.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; Last to Depart; 8:42 A.M.**

Misstar and Mamar were looking at each other, excitement visible in their eyes. Misstar had on multiple colored ribbons on her head. The ribbons were all different colors in green, purple, pink, blue, yellow, and red. It appeared like a rainbow as the ribbons blew together in the win. Mamar was wearing a green bow on the top of her head, as well as her star-shaped necklace. When time came, Mamar ripped open the clue and started to read.

"Make your way to Sarasaland Central Airport and board a flight for Koopa Village! Once there, take a taxi to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, where you will find your next clue!'" Mamar read. "'You have one coin for this leg of the race.'"

"We've been fine with coins I think! I don't think we'll have a problem in the final leg…hopefully." Misstar stated, taking the coin away from her partner and putting it in their bag.

"Final three! Oh my gosh! When we first started this race, we came on for the fun of going around the world and for personal reasons! Still, we never expected to get this far!" Misstar laughed, thinking of her and Mamar before the race. "As the race went on, we became stronger and more confident in ourselves! And more competitive! We got here after all!"

"We laughed a little bit at the idea that we could win at the very beginning. As the race went on, we started to realize we actually could. And now we are here to prove it!" Mamar continued for her partner. "We are going to give this thing more than a hundred percent and just work our butts off. We want first place in the end, and that's what we are going to work for! The other teams better be giving it there all, because we certainly will be!"

"Let's do this thing Mamar!" Misstar declared as she got in the driver's seat.

"Right! Let's do it indeed!" Mamar agreed.

The two star spirits got in their car and started driving, heading towards the airport.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters got out of their car and headed straight into the airport. They immediately began looking for the fastest flight to Koopa Village.

"Hey! Excuse me ma'am!" Tundra stated, calling the attention of a goomba agent behind her counter. "We need to get on the fastest flight to Koopa Village!"

"Koopa Village huh?" the goomba replied as she began typing in on her computer. "…earliest flight leaves at 10:02 A.M. and arrives there at 4:04 P.M."

"Nothing faster at all?" Rawk asked cautiously.

"I don't see anything else at all." she replied.

"Then that's fine! Can you get us tickets?" the yoshi asked. The goomba responded with a smile as she printed out two tickets.

Tundra and Rawk Hawk: First on Bullet Airways 2008

"Thank you very much ma'am!" the two fighters thanked the goomba as they walked away with their tickets.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Hello sir! We need the fastest flight to Koopa Village." Peasley requested the assistance of a pionpi agent.

"…" the pionpi started to type into his computer. "…Bullet Airways 2008. Leaves at 10:02, arrives at 4:04 P.M."

"Nothing faster, right?" Lima asked. The pionpi shook his head. "Very well then. Tickets please!"

Lima and Peasley: Second on Bullet Airways 2008

"Thank you so much so sir!" the beans told the pionpi as they walked away with the tickets.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"…so you promise us? This is the quickest way to Koopa Village?" Mamar asked the koopa ticket agent for confirmation.

"Yes! I assure you! There is nothing faster! No connection will get in faster either!" she exclaimed back to them.

"Well, that'll do then!" Misstar smiled. "Can we have tickets?"

"Certainly!" the koopa proceeded to print out the tickets.

Misstar and Mamar: Third on Bullet Airways 2008

"Thank you so much ma'am!" the two star spirits replied as they took the tickets and walked off.

**Bullet Airways 2008**

"Looks like everybody's on board." Lima noted.

All three teams got board the flight to Koopa Village. They all noticed each other. Each one of them had one intention going in to this leg: to beat the other two! They all had begun planning to do just that!

"It's time. No hold back!" Tundra proclaimed to his partner, who nodded eagerly in response.

"Let's do this!" Misstar stated. Her partner smiled in response.

_All three teams are on board Bullet Airways 2008 and are on their way to Koopa Village, a small town located in central Mushroom Kingdom near Toad Town. The teams left at 10:02 A.M and will arrive at 4:04 P.M._

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Koopa Village was a town that could rival Petalburg for its peacefulness. It was a small town with not too many people living there. Nearly all the people in it know everyone and are well acquainted with each other. It was a relaxing spot to take a break in during trips through the Mushroom Kingdom. The people living there are recognized as some of the most polite people you'll find in the Mushroom Kingdom. Any tourists that have visited the town know this for a fact!

Not too much tourism exists in the little town, and therefore, people normally do not fly to the Koopa Village Airport. The airport is rather large, however, due to it being a perfect spot to make connections. Very few people actually make their flight plans for the small little town. Today, however, a plane would come to the town with people on board who mean to visit it. They were coming for perhaps the most important event of their lives! This event began days ago, but was brought here once that plane landed.

**Bullet Airways 2008 (Arrived at 4:04 P.M.)**

"We've landed! Hurry Lima!" Peasley called to his advisor.

"Faster Mamar! We need to get out there now!" Misstar told her partner.

"Come on Tundra! No way are we getting behind now!" Rawk roared.

All three teams rushed off the plane as fast as they could and ran straight to the exit of the airport. Once outside, they began to look for taxis.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"Sir! SIR!" Rawk nearly screamed to a taxi. The taxi stopped, the koopa unrolling the window to see the noise. "We need you to get us to Koopa Bros. Fortress!"

"Sure thing! Hope in boys!" he told the two.

"The faster, the better! We have important business there!" Tundra explained.

The koopa nodded in understanding as he started his car and took off towards the Koopa Bros. Fortress.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"Excuse me! Sir!" Mamar called to a taxi. The car stopped in front of them. "We need to get to the Koopa Bros. Fortress as fast as we possibly can! Can you take us?"

"Sure thing! Hope in girls!" the koopa told them.

"Thank you so much!" Misstar added as the two girls got in. "As fast as you can, if possible!"

The koopa took off, taking the two girls in the directions of the Koopa Bros. Fortress, like they requested.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Third**

"Sir, can you get us to the Koopa Bros. Fortress?" Lima asked the koopa in a taxi.

"Sure thing. Hope in guys!" he told them.

"Thank you!" Peasley said as the two got in. "Please hurry though! It's an emergency!"

"Got it!"

The taxi took off, heading towards the Koopa Bros. Fortress and the next part of the race.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Koopa Bros. Fortress stood tall in the middle of Pleasant Path, right by Koopa Village. The giant gray fortress was originally the home of the Koopa Bros. and was used as a stronghold for them when they worked for Bowser. In present day, now that the Koopa Bros were defeated by Mario and they stopped working for Bowser, it is now under possession of the bob-ombs that have worked here for years! They work each and everyday to fashion the fortress to one they can be proud to call home.

Normally, only bob-ombs visit the site. It is currently under construction and, therefore, many people tend to avoid coming here. Today, however, the bob-ombs were not working and the fort was left nearly abandoned. What could have been the reason? Perhaps it was the clue box right in front of it.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

The two rival fighters got out of their taxi. They requested their taxi driver stay there while they go get the clue. The two fighters did just that, opening up the box and ripping their clue open.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to storm the fort?"" Tundra read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will be admitted into the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Once inside, they must begin searching the fort, looking in each corner for a clue box! Teams will find the clue box hidden within a former large prison cell in the fortress. Once teams are able to find the cell and the clue box inside, they may take the clue and read it with their partner outside. The fortress is large and confusing, so teams may have a hard time figuring out where they are. Still, if teams are quick on their feet and are able to locate the cell fast, they will be on their way just as fast._

"Sounds like something for me!" Rawk declared, taking the clue.

"Don't screw up the final roadblock dude!" Tundra told him. The former champ ignored the comment as he continued to read.

"Alright, just looking for a clue inside? This seems simple!"

The former champion grinned as he ran into the fortress to begin his search.

**Rawk Hawk**

"…whoa…" Rawk mumbled, looking at the fort around him.

The Koopa Bros. Fortress was indeed large on the inside. Rawk Hawk was only in the first room and he could already received a taste of its immensity.

"…shoot!" he groaned as he started running around, beginning his search for the clue. "Got to find this thing fast!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

The two star spirits got out of their taxi the second it arrived at the fortress. After requesting their taxi driver to wait for them, they rushed over to the clue box and took out the clue. Tundra sighed as he watched them read the clue.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to storm the fort?"" Mamar read.

"I'll try I guess. I mean why not?" Misstar stated as she took the clue and read the information.

The ribbon-wearing star spirit put away the clue, understanding what to do. She ran inside the fortress, ready to start the roadblock.

"Good luck Misstar!" Mamar encouraged.

**Misstar**

"…oh geez!" Misstar gasped at the size of the Koopa Bros Fortress.

Only one room in and she was amazed at its height and enormity size.

"…hopefully this won't be too bad…" she gulped as she ran further into the fortress, looking for her clue.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Last**

The two beans hopped out of their taxi and rushed over to the clue box after asking their taxi driver to stay. They reached in, took out their clue, and started reading it as fast as they could, hoping to get ahead of the other two teams there.

"Roadblock! 'Who is ready to storm the fort?"" Lima read.

"…sounds like a good one to use my final roadblock for, eh Lima?" Peasley told her.

"Why not? Go ahead!" Lima replied, handing him the clue.

The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom read the information over before he nodded in understanding. He ran into the fortress, ready to find the clue quickly.

**Peasley**

"…dang!" the prince's eyes got wide at the sight of the fortress on the inside.

"Basically, the roadblock info told us the clue was somewhere in the fortress and it said to go running inside to find it." Peasley stated, thinking of the task. "I certainly wasn't expecting it to be as large it was inside! I mean, it looks large, but I didn't expect it to be as large as it is! Dang! Only thing I could hope was that I wouldn't blow the final leg just because I got lost in this thing and couldn't find the clue ever…"

Peasley walked further inside the fort and opened the first door he found.

"…better get this long search over…hopefully won't be here for too long." he sighed.

**Rawk Hawk**

The former champion made quick work rushing through the fortress. He was now on the second floor of the fortress.

"Okay, it's got to be here somewhere!" he mumbled as he continued his search.

**Misstar**

Misstar walked into a room with many small former cells. She looked around the room, scanning each corner for the clue. She was not able to find it.

"Ugh!" she frowned. "…whatever. It has to be somewhere…"

The star spirit walked off to the next room, hoping to see the clue there!

**Peasley**

The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom walked into a large, open room. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared to exist in the room. There was only a large staircase and a hole in the wall that seemed to be in repair, both of which he had no access from where he was. Still, the prince scanned the area, hoping to find the clue.

"…not here it seems." he sighed as he walked over to the next door. "….maybe next room?"

**Rawk Hawk**

Rawk Hawk opened another door in the fortress only to be taken outside.

"…there's no way it would be outside the fort! It said look for the clue inside it!" he noted as he walked back inside the fortress. He then proceeded to continue with his search.

**Misstar **

"…oh wow!" Mamar gasped.

The star spirit had wandered into a room where there was fire moving around in a circle. It was moving relatively fast as well.

"…I don't want to go past there…that'd be too dangerous!" she exclaimed.

The star spirit ran up to it and got as close as she could to it without possibly getting burned. She proceeded to look to the other side. The other side appeared to be a dead end, surrounded by water with nothing there. There appeared to be no clue box there.

"I'm going to assume it's not in this room then!" she stated as she ran back out, away from the fire and to the room she came from.

**Peasley**

"…so this takes me outside?" Peasley noted as he walked through a door.

The prince was about to look around when he realized the roadblock said to look inside the fortress.

"…best not to waste time outside!" he stated as he started up his search again.

**Rawk Hawk**

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" Rawk groaned, not finding the clue in any corner of the room he was in. "Where the heck is this thing?"

"Tundra described that roadblock in the Specter Forest where they searched that haunted mansion for the clue to me. Based on what he said, I'd say THIS was the much harder of the two roadblocks!" Rawk explained, thinking of the roadblock. "The fortress was definitely larger than that mansion! And there was only one clue box! And the stress of the final leg was really affecting all of the others, including myself. The only thing I could hope for was to find the clue as fast as possible and get out!"

The former champion moved on to the next room, hoping he could find his clue there.

**Misstar**

"Ah!" Misstar frowned, looking around her.

There was no denying it: the star spirit was lost! She was lost in this gigantic maze known as the Koopa Bros. Fortress!

"…this sucks!" she exclaimed.

"The fortress was huge! It was bigger than it looked on the outside, and it already looked huge out there! I don't know if it was because of its size or because of the stress of the final leg, but I got lost inside…" Misstar sighed, thinking back. "It was not good…I couldn't remember which part of the fort I was in or where I had already looked. Didn't remember where the exit was or anything. It was as if my brain had collapsed. And it chose to do so at the final leg! I was getting so nervous because of that…I just started hoping I would find myself with the clue as soon as possible…or that the other two were just as lost as I was…"

**Peasley**

"…" the prince gulped.

Peasley was standing in a room with a giant hole in the middle of it. When he looked down to see what was down there, he was surprised by seeing nothing.

"…I wonder how far that goes…or where it even takes you! Geez! I'm sure that would hurt to fall down that!" he mumbled, a little weary.

The prince hastened away from the hole and continued to look around this room for the clue he was looking for.

…

**Lima/Mamar/Tundra**

"They've all been gone for awhile now…" Lima mumbled, staring at the fortress door.

"Yeah…" the yoshi sighed. "…come on Rawk…please hurry…"

"…" Mamar didn't really say anything. She just watched the door, hoping to see her partner come running out.

…

**Rawk Hawk**

Rawk Hawk opened up another door only to be greeted by the sight of a large prison cell.

"…well I'd hate to get locked up in there." he mumbled.

The fighter walked around and saw there was a hole in the wall of the cell. He walked inside it and was greeted by a surprise: the clue box was in the cell!

"No way! No frickin way!" the former champ was grinning as he ran over and took the clue out of it. "I got it! I got the clue!"

The former champion sprinted out of the cell and walked out of the room, elated at having the clue. Then, realization hit him.

"…now I need to get out of here…" he mumbled as he began searching for the exit.

**Misstar**

"…hmm…" Misstar opened a door and walked out to a balcony area at the top of the fortress. She was excited to see the sun and outside again, but she quickly went back inside.

"I don't think the clue would be outside, so I shouldn't spend much time out there." she sighed as she went back to her search.

**Peasley**

"Holy crap!" Peasley was shocked when he walked into the room with fire.

The prince moved a little closer, being careful not to get burned. He proceeded to look over to the other side, only to see nothing but a dead end.

"…don't think it's here…" he mumbled as he ran back in the direction he came.

**Misstar**

Misstar proceeded to walk further up on the stairs she was on only to reach a dead end. There was nothing of value up there and no real area to search.

"…okay…time to go back down then…" she mumbled in disappointment as she started to run back down.

**Rawk Hawk**

The former champion opened up another door and was elated to finally be back outside where his partner was waiting.

"Tundra! Got it!" he shouted as he ran up to his partner.

"Yeah! Awesome!" the yoshi was grinning.

"…" Lima and Mamar shared uneasy looks.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"'Take a taxi back to Koopa Village and travel to the Fuzzy Forest, where you will find your next clue!'" Rawk read.

_Teams must now travel by taxi twenty-one miles back to Koopa Village and then travel ten more miles to the Fuzzy Forest, a small forest near the edge of the village that is inhabited by fuzzies. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"Alright, let's start off! Go!" Tundra declared, rushing to their taxi. Rawk Hawk followed right behind.

The two rival fighters got in their taxi and instructed him where to go. In little time, the two fighters were off, hoping to keep the lead they had obtained.

"…calm on Peasley…" Lima mumbled to herself.

"Hope Misstar is doing fine…" Mamar silently mumbled to herself.

**Misstar**

"Ah…okay…calm down Misstar…" Misstar told herself as she start running back down stairs, trying to get to another room to check.

The star spirit was getting very nervous. She was lost and confused. She was rushed, stressed, and needed to find the clue. This was not the time to get nervous: she needed to remain calm. The ribbon-wearing star spirit stopped running and tried to calm herself for a second so she could focus better.

"…ah…" she breathed in and out for a second. "…okay…I feel better…"

The star spirit ran to the next room, calmer, hoping to find the clue quickly.

**Peasley**

"…is that it?" Peasley mumbled as he walked into the larger cell in the room he was in.

To the prince's delight, he had spotted the clue box. He ran over to it and took out the clue immediately.

"Yes!" he was excited at the sight. "Now, I need to get back to Lima!"

The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom proceeded to sprint out of the room and headed in the direction he thought the exit was, hoping to get back to his partner.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"How hard was that thing? Sounded like the one I had to in Specter Forest…" Tundra noted to himself as he asked Rawk about the roadblock.

"Probably harder. More pressure. Also it was just a larger building." Rawk replied.

"…hmm…" the yoshi thought to himself. "…hopefully just hard enough to keep the other teams behind us…"

"Yeah hopefully. It'd be really easy to get lost in there!"

"I hope so…I don't want to see them catch up to this…not now."

**Peasley**

"Lima! I got it!" Peasley declared as he ran out of the fortress, holding the clue in his hand.

"Great job my prince!" Lima told him, ecstatic.

The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom ran to his advisor. Once there, he opened up the clue and began reading.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"'Take a taxi back to Koopa Village and travel to the Fuzzy Forest, where you will find your next clue!'" Peasley read.

"Back to Koopa Village? Alright! Let's go catch up to those two fighters!" Lima declared.

The two beans hurried back to their taxi and got in it. Soon, they started back off to Koopa Village, hoping to catch up to the team in front of them.

"…Misstar…please hurry…" Mamar mumbled, looking away from the taxi that just left.

**Misstar**

"…oh my!" Misstar gasped at the sight of the large prison cell.

The star spirit walked around the cell, amazed at its size. Soon, she saw a hole in the wall in it. She walked inside of it only to be greeted by the sight she had been looking for: the clue box.

"…OH MY GOSH!" she screamed in excitement as she ran over and took the clue out of it. "…now that's a relief!"

The star spirit ran out of the room she was in, excited to have her clue. She was now about to face her last part of this roadblock: getting out of the fortress and back to her partner. She began it immediately, trying to remember where the entrance was.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"We really need to catch up them and fast…hopefully the detour will be hard for them. Something we can maybe catch up at." Peasley mumbled in hope.

"…sir, is it possible to speed up just a little bit more?" Lima asked their driver.

"Eh, no point. Not going to risk getting a ticket for you guys." the koopa driver bluntly responded.

"Oh…okay, thanks anyway." Lima sighed, turning back to her prince.

"…yeah, let's just hope for a good detour for us." Peasley mumbled.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Awesome! Back in Koopa Village!" Rawk noted as he and Tundra looked at the town they were reentering.

"Great. We are getting close." the yoshi responded. "…would it be possible to speed up just a little?"

"Can do!" their driver replied as he put his foot further down on the gas pedal.

The two fighters watched as the car increased in speed and proceeded to get closer to the forest.

**Misstar**

"Mamar! I'm here!" Misstar exclaimed, running out of the fortress.

"Yes! It's good to see you again!" Mamar laughed as her partner ran up to her.

"I'm sorry it took so long…I got lost and screwed up bad…" Misstar frowned as she opened up the clue.

"Don't be sad! It's okay! This race is hard, so it's perfectly understandable!" Mamar told her, a smile on her face. "Only thing we have to do is get back in the race and pass the other teams! Let's see what we have to do next!"

"Right!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

"'Take a taxi back to Koopa Village and travel to the Fuzzy Forest, where you will find your next clue!'" Misstar read.

"Okay, got it! Let's go then!" Mamar stated.

The two girls hopped back into their taxi, informed the driver of their next destination, and were off, hoping to catch up to the other two teams in front.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Fuzzy Forest was hidden in the back of Koopa Village, behind a couple of houses. The whole forest was teeming with fuzzies. The little black creatures called this forest 'home' and lived there in their own peaceful society. Occasionally they would come to the town to wreak havoc on the peaceful lives of the koopas, but they would be put in their place and would be sent back to their forest. The forest, itself, was no different than any other. It was just a plain old, green forest, filled with lots of trees, plants, and green. It, too, could be described as peaceful.

Peaceful was an adjective used too much when referring to Koopa Village and even the forest right here. Today, however, that adjective would no longer be the case. The source of this was a clue box right in front of the entrance of the forest. This would become vital for a taxi that was pulling up close to it.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in First**

"Please stay here! We will be back soon!" Rawk informed their taxi driver.

The two fighters ran up to the clue box and wasted no time in opening it. They proceeded to read out the information on it.

"Detour! 'Koopa Tea or Koopa Shell? Which will you obtain?'" Tundra read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose one item that many koopas in this town covet more than anything: Koopa Tea or Koopa Shell._

_In Koopa Tea, teams take a taxi back to Koopa Village and go five more miles to the house of Koopa Koot. Once inside, the koopa will request that the teams will make him many cups of Koopa Tea. Each team will be escorted to his kitchen and will be handed multiple Koopa Leaves. They will use the leaves to prepare fifteen different cups of Koopa Tea for the old koopa. If old Koopa Koot is satisfied with all fifteen cups, he will hand them their next clue. The ingredients to make Koopa Tea are very limited and it is simple to make, but it is also difficult to produce fifteen cups that will satisfy the koopa. Still, if teams can create a nice cup of tea quickly they may be on their way as fast as the old koopa will drink them all!_

_In Koopa Shell, teams will stay in the Fuzzy Forest and walk into it. Once inside, they will see a koopa without a shell, due to a fuzzy taking it. Team members must chase that fuzzy, catch it, and take back the shell. Once they are able to take the shell back, they will return it to the koopa who owns it and will receive their next clue as thanks. Fuzzies move very fast and hard to grab and capture, but if teams are quick on their feet, they may prove to be faster, and as a result, will be continuing with the race just as fast._

"Koopa Shell is right here and it seems like a task right up our alley!" Rawk declared.

"You got that right!" Tundra nodded in agreement.

The two rival fighters ran further into the forest, ready to chase a fuzzy and get on with the race.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

As the two rival fighters ran further into the forest, they saw three separate fuzzies. Each of them were holding on to a koopa shell.

"MEORK!" they all squealed.

"Okay, there they are! We just have to get one of the shells back!" Tundra stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Not too hard I think." Rawk shrugged as he started running.

Two of the fuzzies scattered away while one stayed right in front of the former champion. As Rawk got closer and closer, he did nothing until the moment it appeared Rawk was going to get him. At that moment, the fuzzy squirmed away, hoping around at a great speed.

Tundra replied to the fuzzy's antics by getting into the chase. He ran behind the fuzzy at a great speed. The yoshi was indeed faster than the fuzzy. Still, the fuzzy was not going to give in yet.

"MEORK!" it shouted as it proceeded to hop in an unorthodox pattern that was hard to follow.

"…what is thing doing?" Tundra looked over, confused.

"Doesn't matter! We got to get it and fast!" Rawk explained. Tundra nodded as they followed the fuzzy.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Okay! Back in Koopa Village!" Peasley told his partner, excited. The two beans were officially entering the town's gates and were inside the city.

"Hopefully we can catch up to the two fighters and pass them now…" Lima mumbled.

The two beans proceeded to watch their taxi driver as he continued through the town, heading to the Fuzzy Forest and to their next clue.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Sir, would it be possible to go a little bit faster?" Misstar asked politely to their driver. "We need to get to the Fuzzy Forest as fast as possible!"

"Yeah sure thing!" he replied, speeding his car up.

The taxi was now going very fast, going even a little higher than the speed limit! The two star spirits were excited at this.

"Hopefully we can get to the clue as fast as possible, make up time at the detour, and get ahead of the others." Mamar stated.

"That would be nice indeed!" Misstar agreed.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

The two fighters had worked together and encircled the fuzzy and were preparing to pounce, capturing it and obtain the shell. Just as the two were charging in, the fuzzy squirmed out of the way, causing both fighters to miss and fall to the ground.

"MEORK!" the fuzzy cackled in laughter as it bounced away, getting more distance on the fighters.

"Get back here!" Rawk shouted.

"Ah! We have to catch that thing!" Tundra groaned.

"I know that already! So let's finally do this thing!"

The two fighters got up and charged after the fuzzy, hoping to catch it as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in Second**

"There it is!"

The two beans hopped out of their taxi once they arrived in the Fuzzy Forest. After requesting their taxi driver to stay, they ran over to it and took out their clue, wasting no time to start reading it.

"Detour! 'Koopa Tea or Koopa Shell? Which will you obtain?'" Lima read.

"Koopa Tea actually seems easier than Koopa Shell! The recipe seems easy, and don't you know make tea a lot?" Peasley thought aloud. When he saw his advisor nod, he turned back to the clue. "That settles it then! Let's go make some tea!"

The two beans ran over to their taxi driver.

"Where to now?" the koopa rolled his eyes.

"Do you know a koopa by the name of Koopa Koot?" Lima asked.

"Him? Psh! Everyone does! Old coot doesn't shut up, ever!"

"Then do you know where he lives? Can you take us to his house?" Peasley asked.

"Ugh, whatever. Get in."

The koopa started off the second the two got in his taxi. They were now on their way to the house of the old koopa.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"We are making really nice time! We are back in Koopa Village after all!" Mamar noted, looking around.

"Yes we are!" Misstar replied with a smile.

The taxi driver continued to drive through the city and headed in the direction of the Fuzzy Forest, hoping to get his passengers there as fast as possible.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"You got it Tundra!" Rawk exclaimed as his partner hurried on ahead after the fuzzy.

The fuzzy was bouncing at a good speed but the yoshi was right on its trail, going even faster. In time, the yoshi would catch up to it. The fuzzy realized that. The fuzzy proceeded to keep bouncing in a straight line until it got to a tree. Instead of being cornered there, it jumped to the side as fast as it could, just before Tundra was able to grab it. As a result, the yoshi rammed himself right into the tree.

"YEOUCH!" Tundra groaned.

"You okay Tundra?" Rawk asked.

"MEORK!" the fuzzy cackled in laugher as it ran off.

"Grr…why you!" Rawk mumbled as he went after the fuzzy himself.

"Ugh…ouch…" Tundra sighed in pain. He ignored the pain to the best of his abilities as he got up and started his chase again, following his partner and the fuzzy.

"Rawk and I are indeed two fast guys, but fast isn't really what you needed to be in this detour. Well…you did, but you kind of didn't." Tundra was trying to think of words to describe the detour. "The fuzzy's movements were extremely sporadic and random. We may have been faster than it, but it would always find some way to squirm away and hop off. And it would enjoy doing it and watching you struggle! It was getting more frustrating each and every second…ugh!"

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Koopa Koot's house was located in the far eastern section of the city. The house was very old, for the koopa had been living there for many years. It was hard to tell if the house was colored red or pink, or if it was some sort of combination of the two. The house was not always the most pleasant site for tourists or locals to see. Koopa Koot, the owner, was thought of in a bad light by a couple of the people who lived there. Still, he was regarded as a wise man that could do no harm to anyone. If someone was brave enough to visit him, he would regale them to a story that he would probably think was interesting.

The old koopa was sitting in his house, minding his own business, not doing too much. He had been expecting company for awhile. This company would come for a reason, however, and he had planned to watch them try and accomplish it. He was thirsty after all! The old koopa got up from his chair and started to look out his window. In a few minutes, he saw a taxi pull up to his house. His company had arrived.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

After the two beans requested their taxi driver stay, they ran into the house. Koopa Koot was right there at the entrance and he greeted them.

"Well hello you two. Are you here to give me some company and make some tea?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes we are." Peasley nodded.

"Excellent! Please follow me!" the koopa stated.

The older koopa led the two beans into his kitchen, where there were piles of Koopa leaves laying around. He older koopa led them to an area where there was a stove and oven for them.

"Now, start making the cups! The recipe is right by the stove! I'll taste test them to make sure you are doing them right! You may leave after you made fifteen cups." Koopa Koot told them.

"Um…okay!" Peasley stated for the team.

Koopa Koot walked over to the side of the room and started to watch them. The two beans looked at each before nodding.

"Time to get started with this thing!" Lima stated as she walked over to the recipe and began reading. Peasley went over and grabbed a koopa leaf to start out with.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"MEORK!" the fuzzy squealed, getting further distance from the fighters after they failed to capture it again.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rawk roared as he started to chase it again. He would have gotten farther if his partner didn't start talking.

"…hey Rawk." Tundra sighed. "…you know, I once saw a chef make a Koopa Tea. Didn't seem that hard…"

"You think we need to switch detours or something?" Rawk asked, a little confused.

"Well…yeah. We aren't making any progress with this! That fuzzy keeps squirming out of our way and avoid capture all the time! We are getting physically tired doing this. I think we need to switch over to the other detour before we get behind the other teams." Tundra explained his reasoning.

"…" Rawk sighed. He didn't like the idea of switching detours in the final leg, especially since he wasn't fond of the idea of making tea. "…you sure?"

"Yeah…I think we are just spending too much time here and getting ourselves too tired. I think it would be better for us to switch over…"

"…fine."

The two rival fighters sprinted away from the forest, ignoring the fuzzy's cackling laugh. They ran back to their taxi and instructed him to take the two to Koopa Koot's house, hoping to make up for the time they wasted at the detour.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Last**

As the two fighters left the detour, the two star spirits had arrived. They got to the clue box and opened it and began reading the information on it.

"Detour! 'Koopa Tea or Koopa Shell? Which will you obtain?'" Misstar read.

"I think Koopa Tea seems easier for us! Besides, I remember watching Eldstar make Koopa Tea once. It didn't seem that hard." Mamar noted.

"I think you are right. So let's get on with it!"

The two star spirits hurried back to their taxi and were off again, heading in the direction of Koopa Koot's house.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…okay. I'm ready!" Peasley stated, having studied the directions enough that he was confident he could make some good tea.

"Good! Start making cups! I've already got the first one done!" Lima explained, taking out a cup of tea she had prepared.

On cue, Koopa Koot walked over to test out the tea. He took the cup from Lima and took a sip. Immediately, his eyes were lit on fire and he poured the tea out in a nearby sink.

"Too hot! Try again!" he exclaimed as he rushed as fast as he could (which wasn't that fast) to get a cup of water.

"…" the advisor frowned, but went back to preparing another cup of tea.

"Making the tea wasn't too hard. The directions were relatively simple and it didn't take too long. Maybe a couple of minutes?" Lima thought to herself. "Still, you had to make it to that koopa's satisfaction. And he apparently was very picky with tea! And since we had to make fifteen cups that satisfied him…Peasley and I were prepared for a long challenge ahead of us…we just only hoped we could make them fast enough…"

…

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince **

"…okay! I finished a cup!" Peasley declared, happy.

Koopa Koot walked over and took the cup from the prince. After taking a sip, he spat it back out and poured it down the sink.

"I should have had this when I needed water, cause that what this tasted like! That was too much water!" Koopa Koot scolded.

Peasley frowned before going back to making a cup of tea. Lima finished another one of her cups and handed it to the koopa. He was hesitant, fearing for his tongue, but he took a sip and was pleasantly surprised.

"Now this is a cup!" he stated as he put it down on the counter.

"Okay! Good!" Lima grinned. "One down!"

"Fourteen more to go…" Peasley sighed as he was preparing another cup.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Oh look! More company!" Koopa Koot declared as he left the kitchen after hearing a knock on the door.

Lima and Peasley were stunned when they saw the two fighters walk into the kitchen and start the detour.

"…looks like Lima and Peasley are here." Tundra sighed. "Whatever, let's finish before they get out of here!"

"Right…" Rawk mumbled as he followed his partner. Both fighters ran over to star looking at the directions to make the tea.

"…apparently we are ahead of them. So let's take advantage of this and keep a lead over them!" Peasley told his advisor, who nodded in response.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (1/15 Cups)**

The two beans finished two more cups and placed them on their counter. Koopa Koot took a sip of the one prepared by Peasley and spat it out and dumped it.

"When I said you had too much water the first time, I didn't mean use none of it!" the koopa scolded.

"…" Peasley shook his head as he went back to preparing another cup.

"…now you can make tea! Good work!" Koopa Koot told Lima after he took a sip of her cup.

"Thanks!" Lima replied as she went back to making another cup.

"…how do you do that?" Peasley mumbled.

"I'm just that talented!" his advisor chuckled.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (0/15 Cups)**

"Hey! Sir! We got a cup for you!" Tundra told the old koopa.

Koopa Koot walked over to the two fighters and took a sip. He then poured out what was in the cup with a disgusted look on his face.

"How sweet do you think I like my tea? Good lord, I didn't think it was possible to make it like that! Try again!" he lectured.

"…" the yoshi sighed as he and Rawk went back to preparing another cup.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (2/15 Cups)**

"…okay, how are these?" Peasley asked the old koopa.

Koopa Koot walked over and took a sip of both teas. He was satisfied after each sip.

"Okay, you are getting the hang of it now lad! And your partner sure is!" he told them as he put the two cups with the other two.

"Excellent! Thanks!" Peasley told him as he returned to preparing. "Just eleven more…"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

Koopa Koot walked over when he heard the star spirits knock on the door. He let the two girls in and escorted them to the kitchen, where they saw all of the other teams.

"Looks like we are back together again." Mamar noted. "Now, let's make some good tea and get ahead of these guys!"

The two star spirits immediately started studying the recipe for Koopa Tea. They then began preparing to make their own cups of tea.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (0/15 Cups)**

"…here you sir." Rawk sighed, putting another cup on the table for the old koopa to try.

Koopa Koot took a sip and immediately dumped it. He didn't even bother to explain his reasoning. Rawk sighed as he went back to preparing another cup.

"…what about this one?" Tundra asked as he put another cup on the counter.

"…" Koopa Koot hesitantly took a sip. "…you know, not bad kid. Not bad."

The koopa sat down the cup and gave it back to them.

"Yes! One down!" Tundra cheered. "Now…let's hurry up and make fourteen more!"

"Easy for you to say!" Rawk retorted as he began prepping another cup of tea.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (4/15 Cups)**

"…bleck!" Koopa Koot spat out Peasley's next cup. "Boy, that water problem is back! Fix it!"

"…yes sir." Peasley sighed, going back to preparing another cup.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (0/15 Cups)**

"…what do you think?" Mamar asked, calling the attention of the koopa.

Koopa Koot walked over and took a sip of Mamar's cup. He was excited after a taste.

"Perfect! Please, make more!" he told her, placing the cup down.

"Yes! Will do!" she replied, going back to make another cup.

"What about mine?" Misstar asked, hoping for the best when she handed the old koopa her cup.

"…too sweet." he finally said after taking a sip when he was pouring out the cup.

"…I see…" she nodded in understanding as she went back to prepare another cup.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (1/15 Cups)**

"…ah! Water! Water! Too hot! You, bean boy, make tea fast!" Koopa Koot shrieked after taking a sip of Tundra's next cup of tea.

"…" Peasley groaned at the mention of his watery cups.

"…" Tundra shook his head at the reaction.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (4/15 Cups)**

"…here you go sir." Peasley and Lima told the koopa after finishing two more cups.

"I don't need water now, boy!" Koopa Koot told Peasley as he sipped his cup. He then moved on to Lima's. "…actually, you both made decent cups! Not bad!"

The koopa placed the two with the other ones they made. The beans looked over at each other and smiled before they went back to making more.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (1/15 Cups)**

"…what happened to your perfect cup?" the old koopa frowned as he dumped Mamar's cup she made him. "That was way too sweet, just like your partner made."

"I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you with a better cup!" Mamar explained, going back to prepare said cup.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (1/15 Cups)**

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" Koopa Koot was screaming again after he took a sip of Rawk's tea.

"…you have got to be kidding me." The former champion rolled his eyes. "This thing isn't that hot…"

"It's always too hot with this guy. Or too sweet. Or too much water. There's always SOMETHING wrong with the tea to that guy!" Rawk sighed, annoyance on his face. "It was making me irritated. The only good thing was that I saw him make the same comments to the other teams. But still…I wish he would finally be satisfied with our cups!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (1/15 Cups)**

"Sir, what do you think?" Misstar asked as she pointed to the two cups that she and Mamar made.

"It'll take a lot to beat what I just took!" Koopa Koot stated, having come from Peasley and Lima's section and having tested another cup of Lima's tea.

The old koopa took a sip of both cups and his eyes lit up.

"Very nice girls! I like them both!" he said as he put the two cups by the first one.

"Excellent!" Mamar replied as she and Misstar continued making more cups of tea.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (7/15 Cups)**

"…eh not too shabby. Pretty good I think." Koopa Koot told Peasley when he put his cup by the other sets.

"Thanks a lot sir!" Peasley replied as he went back to making more cups.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (1/15 Cups)**

"Here you go!" Tundra said, handing another cup to the koopa.

Koopa Koot took a sip and smiled after finishing.

"Well done!" he stated with no further comment. He placed the cup down with their first one.

"Awesome!" the yoshi exclaimed, going back to make more.

"What about mine?" Rawk asked, handing him another cup.

The old koopa took a sip and immediately dumped it.

"HOT! HOT!" he started to scream again.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (3/15 Cups)**

"Mm…very good!" Koopa Koot told the two as he put the two cups he just tasted down with the others.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Misstar told him as the two went back to preparing more cups.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (8/15 Cups)**

"…you should really consider selling tea. You would make a fortune!" Koopa Koot complimented Lima as he put down another cup.

"Thank you! I appreciate the compliments!" the advisor laughed as she went back to make another cup.

"…you not so much though, but you don't make them bad. Still pretty good." the koopa told Peasley as he put up his cup with the others.

"…thanks." the prince replied.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (2/15 Cups)**

"Very good! Very good!" the koopa told Tundra as he put away his cup.

"Thank you sir!" the yoshi replied, going back to make another cup.

"…what about mine? I went out of my way to make this one not hot! There's no way it will be!" Rawk reported to the koopa.

Koopa Koot still was hesitant to taste it. When he did, though, he was surprised.

"…that's cold! Way too cold! Did you even prepare this?" the koopa scolded, dumping the tea out.

"…" Rawk didn't have a verbal response. He did look like he was going to punch himself in the head, hoping he could wake up from this horrible nightmare of dealing with this koopa.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (5/15 Cups)**

"Pretty good. Pretty good." the koopa stated as he put Misstar's cup with the others.

Misstar smiled in thanks as she went back to making more cups.

"…and you are still doing well as well! Keep it up!" Koopa Koot told Mamar as he put away her cup.

"Awesome!" Mamar stated, excited to see another cup finished.

"Once you start getting used to making the cups of tea, the easier it became. That old koopa was picky, but once you start figuring out how he likes his teas, you start preparing them that way and you begin doing better!" Mamar explained with a laugh. "The more Misstar and I kept making the teas, the better we were getting at it! Which was good, since we needed to get done with that task fast!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (10/15 Cups)**

"Fantastic as always!" Koopa Koot told Lima, taking a sip of her tea.

The advisor continued to laugh at the compliments as she went back to making more tea.

"…but you. Very bad. Your water problems always come back after awhile." Koopa Koot scolded the prince as he dumped his tea out.

"…" Peasley sighed, but went back to making tea.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (3/15 Cups)**

"You really are getting better! Your teas get better each time!" Koopa Koot told Tundra.

"Thanks!" the yoshi laughed, not expecting much praise as he went back to making another cup.

"…" Rawk was prepared for any complaint the old koopa would give him.

"…" the koopa was stunned after taking a taste of Rawk's tea. "…not bad. I'll take it."

"…really?" Rawk looked over, amazed, as the koopa placed his cup with the others. "YES! FINALLY!"

The former champion immediately started to prepare his next cup of tea, excited that it was accepted.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (7/15 Cups)**

The old koopa didn't really say much. He didn't know what else to say other then putting the two cups he just took a sip from and putting them with the others.

Misstar and Mamar knew what he meant by that and smiled. They went back to preparing more cups for the old koopa.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (5/15 Cups)**

"How are these?" Rawk asked as he and Tundra gave the koopa two more cups.

"…getting better! Getting better!" Koopa Koot stated after he took a sip of each. He put them with the rest of their cups.

"Awesome!" Tundra stated as he and Rawk went back to making more cups.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (11/15 Cups)**

"…watery." Koopa Koot exclaimed, pouring Peasley's cup down the drain.

"…" Peasley rolled his eyes as he went back to preparing another cup.

Lima came back at the moment to hand the koopa her cup.

"As usual." the old koopa didn't say much this time as he placed the cup with the others.

Lima smiled as she went back to where her prince was. She started working on her next cup, hoping to get this task finished with.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (9/15 Cups)**

"A little too sweet." Koopa Koot told Misstar as he poured her cup down the sink.

"…sorry." she replied as she ran back to start making another cup. Mamar was still working on preparing another cup for the old koopa.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (12/15 Cups)**

"Again, water." the koopa groaned as he dumped the prince's cup of tea.

"…why do I bother with this?" he shook his head as he went back to preparing another cup. "And Lima's going to come back with another perfect tea."

As on cue, Lima ran up and handed the old koopa another cup of tea. The koopa drank and smiled.

"Perfect." he told her.

"…called it." Peasley almost laughed as he went back to working on his next cup.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (7/15 Cups)**

"Yeah, you boys are getting the hang of this." Koopa Koot told the two fighters as he placed their cups with the other ones they made. "They are getting consistently better each time!"

"Good to here!" Tundra laughed.

The two fighters ran back and started working on their next sets of cups.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (9/15 Cups)**

"…mmm…good." Koopa Koot told Mamar as he placed her cup away with the others.

"Excellent!" she laughed, going back to work on her next cup.

Misstar ran back this time, holding on to her next cup.

"What do you think? Not too sweet this time, right?" she asked.

"…nope. It's fine." Koopa Koot told her.

Misstar smiled as she watched the old koopa place the cup with the other ones they made. She then went back to her partner and started working on the next cup.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince (13/15 Cups)**

The two beans finished preparing two more cups, hoping they were the last ones they needed to make. They placed them on their counter and old Koopa Koot walked over to take the sips.

"…yours right?" he asked Lima after he took a sip. "Cause it's phenomenal. Good work."

The advisor smiled at the compliment. Peasley looked anxious when he saw the old koopa take a sip of his.

"…please don't be too watery again…" he mumbled to himself.

"…eh not bad. Good enough." he stated, placing it with the others. "…oh? You guys got fifteen already?"

The two beans nodded, enthusiastically. "Yes we did!"

"Ah, okay. Well thanks for your time. Here's your clue." he stated as he handed the two beans their next clue.

"Thank you so much!" Lima told him as she and Peasley walked out, waving goodbye.

"…shoot…" Rawk mumbled as he was preparing his tea. He did not like the sight of the beans getting done with the detour.

"…we have to hurry!" Misstar declared, finishing her next cup.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

"'Make your way by taxi to Toad Town and find the house of Merlon, where you will find your next clue!'" Lima read.

_Teams must now travel by taxi out of Koopa Village and fifty miles down on the road to Toad Town, the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom and the site of Princess Peach's Castle. Once there, teams must travel twelve miles into the city to the house of Merlon, a shaman who is well-known in the city for his accurate predictions of future events. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"Toad Town huh? Alright, let's get on there before the others finish!" Peasley declared.

The two beans hurried out and ran to their taxi, hoping to get on their way to Toad Town as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Huh? Toad Town?" the koopa taxi driver asked them.

"Um, yeah." Lima nodded, confused at the koopa's question.

"Nuh uh. Not taking you. I only drive in the city." the told them.

"…what?" Peasley asked. "But you took us to Koopa Bros. Fortress. That was out of the city."

"Yeah, but it was still close. Toad Town's too far. I don't care how much money you offer, no."

"But-" the advisor opened her mouth to say something, but the driver interrupted her.

"Okay, I'm not taking you out of the city! You have to go there yourself!" the koopa informed them.

"No sir, please! Please! We need to you get us there and fast!" Lima pleaded.

"No means no! I don't just drive away from here at anyone's request!" he replied, shooing the two away.

"You don't understand! We need to get there fast!" Peasley begged, hoping to get him to take the two beans.

"Just pay me for what I've done for you already and get lost!" the driver spat.

The two beans realized it was useless. They paid the taxi driver the money he demanded and watched as he hurried off.

"…jerk…" Peasley frowned. "…this is bad…"

"We need to find another taxi and fast! Before any other team finishes!" Lima explained.

With those words, the two beans began to search for another taxi, hoping to find one as fast as they could.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (9/15 Cups)**

"Now I can say you boys know how to make tea! Good!" Koopa Koot told the two fighters as he placed their cups with the rest of the ones they made.

"Awesome!" Tundra laughed as he and Rawk went back to finish the last few necessary cups.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…shoot…" Peasley groaned when he and Lima kept walking down streets. They had yet to see a single unused taxi.

"This is not good…at all…" Lima sighed in frustration as the two beans kept walking, hoping to find one soon.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (11/15 Cups)**

"How about these?" Mamar asked for her team as the two girls placed their cups on the counter.

Koopa Koot took a sip of each cup and placed them with the others. "Still very good!"

Both star spirits went back to business and started preparing two more cups, hoping that would be the last ones.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…you have got to be kidding me." Peasley groaned as the two beans still had not found another taxi.

"Calm down, my prince. We will find one. We have to!" Lima informed her prince.

"…we better…" he mumbled.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (11/15 Cups)**

"…not too bad." Koopa Koot told the two fighters as he placed their two newest cups over with the rest.

"Okay…just two more then we are out of here…" Tundra told his partner.

"We better be!" Rawk explained as he began preparing his next cup of tea. "I swear, I will never drink this stuff again after all of this!"

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Oh my gosh! There is one!" Peasley nearly screamed at the sight of another taxi.

The two beans rushed over to the taxi.

"Sir, can you please take us to Toad town? We need to get there immediately! We will be paying you a lot of coins!" Lima pleaded.

"Yeah, sure thing. Get in!" he told the two beans.

With that, the two beans were in a taxi off to Toad Town, now on their way to the house of an infamous shaman.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends (13/15 Cups)**

The two star spirits eagerly placed their last two cups on the counter. They were anxiously awaiting the verdict as Koopa Koot took a sip of Mamar's cup.

"…good, very good." he stated, putting it with the others.

The old koopa walked over to the second cup, Misstar's cup, and took a sip. The girls looked nervous as they waited for the result.

"Very good!" he replied, putting it with the others. "…oh wait, now you guys got fifteen?"

"Yes we do!" Mamar replied, a smile on her face.

"Oh. Well then, here you go." he stated as he took out a clue and handed it to the girls.

"Thank you so much!" the star spirits replied as they ran out of the house, opening the clue as they were going out.

"…shoot…" Rawk groaned. "We are last…"

"Whatever…we can pass them…we just have to get this right and fast!" Tundra exclaimed as he put the finishing touches on his cup of tea.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

"'Make your way by taxi to Toad Town and find the house of Merlon, where you will find your next clue!'" Misstar read.

"Okay! Let's head out there!" Mamar declared.

The two star spirits ran to their taxi and explained where they needed to go. In a short while, the two girls were on their way to Toad Town, heading towards the next task.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"…I wonder if that fiasco caused us to fall behind anyone…" Peasley mumbled his question as he imagined the consequences of the loss of their first taxi.

"Hopefully not…" Lima sighed, hoping for that not to be the case.

The two beans waited as patiently as they could while their taxi driver continued to take them to a certain shaman that resided in Toad Town.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals (13/15 Cups)**

"Okay! Done! Sir, can you try the last cups?" Tundra asked the old koopa.

"They aren't the last ones if I say they aren't!" the older koopa corrected.

Koopa Koot walked over to the two fighters and took the one that was made by Tundra. He nodded, pleased with the taste and set it down with the others.

"Well that one was good! Very good! So, let's see what the other is like?"

Rawk grew nervous as Koopa Koot brought the cup to his lips. The former champion imagined any possible little complained the older koopa could have and began praying that none of them would be uttered.

"…I like it. Good work." the older koopa declared. "…wait, you guys were right. You are done now."

"…YES!" Rawk shouted in excitement.

The old koopa took out the clue and held out for the fighters. They wasted no time to thank him for it and take it out.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

"'Make your way by taxi to Toad Town and find the house of Merlon, where you will find your next clue!'" Tundra read.

"Alright, Toad Town eh? Let's head back there then!" Rawk replied.

The two fighters waved goodbye to Koopa Koot one last time and then ran to their taxi. They got in and watched as their taxi took off, heading in the direction of Toad Town.

…

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"And there's Toad Town!" Peasley noted, a smile on his face.

The taxi had indeed arrived in the city of Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The two beans in the back were excited when they finally arrived there.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but do you mind if I stop for directions?" the driver asked. "Just because I'm not a taxi driver here, so I need to figure out where to go."

"Understandable!" Lima told him. "Go ahead! Thanks for even taking us!"

Their koopa driver smiled as he began looking for a place to stop to ask for directions.

"It helps that probably every other team would have to stop for directions anyway." the prince shrugged.

…

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Okay! I got them!" their driver told the two after he walked away from a toad he asked for directions.

"Excellent! You rock!" Peasley told the koopa.

"You do indeed!" Lima laughed.

The koopa blushed a little as he continued to drive down the road, heading for the home of Merlon.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"Oh look! Toad Town!" Mamar was happy to be back in Toad Town.

The two girls were excited to be in the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. They were just ready to get to the next destination and continue the race, hoping to get ahead and into first place.

"I'll have to stop for directions, but that shouldn't take too long." their driver told them.

"Yeah no problem, we understand!" the star spirits told him as their driver began looking for a place to pull over.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Merlon's House was intriguing to anyone that saw it. The roof on top of it spins in a circle, never ceasing. The house was colored purple with stars on its sides. This oddly decorated house puzzled any tourist that drove by it, but to locals, it was a pleasant surprise. They would be more than happy to enter it when they felt troubled at the future or needed advice on what to do.

Merlon was out today, busy visiting family in the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. As a result, his house was left unattended. He did give consent to the race using his house. Therefore, he would not care about the clue box that was positioned in front, nor would he care about the people that would be coming to his house for that clue box.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

The two beans ran out of the taxi and rushed to the clue box. They opened it up and started reading.

"'Make your way to the Mushroom Kingdom's Museum of Modern Art, where you will find your next clue!'" Peasley read.

_Teams must now make their way ten miles by taxi to the Mushroom Kingdom's Museum of Modern Art, a giant museum that houses many different beautiful paintings and pieces of art from around the world. It is here where teams will find their next clue!_

"A museum of art huh?" Peasley shrugged. "Hmm…interesting."

"Interesting indeed, but I'm sure it's more interesting when we actually see it! Come on!" Lima told him.

The two beans ran back to their taxi. The taxi driver immediately started up his car and started looking for the museum.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Phew…we are in Toad Town now…" Rawk noted.

The two fighters had finally arrived in Toad Town! All they could hope for was another task where they could take advantage of it and pass the other teams.

"Okay, I might end up making mistakes, because I haven't been to Toad Town in awhile. But I'm pretty familiar with the landscape, so I think I know where Merlon's house is." the koopa told them.

"It's fine with us! As long as you get us there fast, it's all okay!" Tundra told him.

The driver continued to drive, heading in the direction he thought would lead them to Merlon's house.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

The two star spirits were excited to arrive at Merlon's house. They got out of their taxi and hurried to the clue box, which they opened and took out the clue.

"'Make your way to the Mushroom Kingdom's Museum of Modern Art, where you will find your next clue!'" Mamar read.

"Oh this'll be fun! Let's hurry over there then!" Misstar exclaimed.

The two star spirits rushed back to their taxi. The driver started off, heading in direct route to the museum of art.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Man, we got the best taxi driver ever now!" Peasley exclaimed, happy to see their driver run back fast after having to stop for directions. "He's quick with asking for directions and he's a fast driver! And he's really polite!"

"I'll say! We need to tip this guy well at the end of this thing!" Lima told him, pointing to all of their coins.

The two beans agreed at their idea. Their driver had gotten in their car and started off, heading towards the art museum.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

The taxi driver proved to be right, for the rivals had arrived at Merlon's house. The fighters were ecstatic as they jumped out of the taxi and hurried to the clue box.

"'Make your way to the Mushroom Kingdom's Museum of Modern Art, where you will find your next clue!'" Tundra read.

"We can't waste much more time! Let's go and catch up to the others there!" Rawk declared as he started back to the taxi.

With those words, the fighters ran back to their taxi and were off, heading towards the museum of art in Toad Town.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The Mushroom Kingdom's Museum of Modern Art was a large, white building that was beautiful, but in architecture and in its belongings. Inside housed the most amazing paintings from around the world, especially the ones from the Mushroom Kingdom. It is any painter's dreams to see their works of art visible in this museum.

The museum was a common tourist spot for tourists and art connoisseurs from around the world. It was always filled with people. Today, more people would be coming, but for a very different reason. This was solely due to the clue box that was positioned in front of the museum. When a taxi from Koopa Village pulled up to the museum, the museum was going to house something completely different than beautiful works of art: the final task of the Amazing Race!

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; currently in First**

The two beans ran up to the clue box. They opened it immediately and wasted no time in opening it.

"'You will be escorted to a large empty room filled with paintings that resemble the pitstops you have been to. Once in the room, place the twelve pictures in order that you visited them. Once you have put them in order, the curator of the museum will show you a thirteenth painting, which will show you the location of the finish line!'" Peasley finished reading the information on the clue.

_In this final task of the race, teams will be escorted to a large empty room in the museum that is only filled with three sets of twelve paintings, each of which resemble the pitstops they have checked into in the past twelve legs. They must then place the paintings in order, from the first pitstop they visited to the most recent one. Once teams have placed them in order, they will be a shown a thirteenth painting, which depicts the location of the finish line! Once they have been shown the painting, they made head out towards the finish line…_

"This is Lima! The final task!" Peasley declared.

A toad standing outside the museum asked the two beans to follow him. They did just that. They were led to a room in the back of the museum with nothing in it but the mentioned paintings. There was another toad there, the curator of the museum, who was waiting eagerly to reveal the final painting.

"Okay Lima! Game time! Let's do this!" the prince declared.

"Right, my prince!" she replied.

The two beans than ran to their set of the paintings, ready to put them in the order.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; currently in Second**

The two star spirits were lucky that their taxi driver was a fan of art, and therefore, knew the location of the museum due to previous visits. The girls thanked him greatly before they ran out and opened up the clue box, reading the information on it.

"'You will be escorted to a large empty room filled with paintings that resemble the pitstops you have been to. Once in the room, place the twelve pictures in order that you visited them. Once you have put them in order, the curator of the museum will show you a thirteenth painting, which will show you the location of the finish line!'" Mamar read off the clue.

"Finish line?" Misstar started to sweat. "…we have to hurry! Come on girl!"

The two star spirits were escorted to the back room by the toad. Both of the star spirits were relieved to see the two beans, who were trying to solve their own order.

Misstar and Mamar ran over to their set of paintings and began thinking of the legs they had went through, trying to decipher the order.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; currently in Last**

The taxi driver of the fighters somehow was right in directions again and knew the location of the museum. The two fighters ran up to the clue box after thanking their driver and opened the clue inside.

"'You will be escorted to a large empty room filled with paintings that resemble the pitstops you have been to. Once in the room, place the twelve pictures in order that you visited them. Once you have put them in order, the curator of the museum will show you a thirteenth painting, which will show you the location of the finish line!'" Tundra read off.

"Final task?" Rawk's face grew serious. "This is it man! One more task! We have to pass the teams if they are here! We have to, or else!"

The two rival fighters were escorted to the backroom. To there joy, the other teams were there.

The rival fighters hurried to their sets of paintings and began to question the order, hoping to solve the final task as fast as they could.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"The picture of the sewers…that corresponds to that sewage pipe in Koopahari Desert right?" Peasley asked his advisor, trying to think back to the very first leg.

"Well no. The sewage pipe there was used for the roadblock! I'll never forget that awful smell…" Lima groaned thinking of the memories. "No, that's the pitstop of Petalburg!"

"Which leg was Petalburg again?" the prince asked.

"…I think leg five or six…pretty sure six."

The prince positioned the painting in sixth as he began looking at the next painting.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"The Sarasaland Royal Palace was the last pitstop we went to, so that should be last!" Misstar explained, putting it at the end.

"And we went to the Grand Canal, so the picture of that square should be before that." Mamar added, placing the picture of the Grand Canal Central Square right in front of the royal palace.

"Donut Plains was leg ten! What was the pitstop for that?"

"…I'm trying to think…"

"…we have to think fast!"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"Crystal Palace was the Shiver Region's pitstop. Don't think I'll ever forget the crap we went through that leg!" Tundra explained, putting the painting in the eighth spot, the spot he remembered was for the Shiver Region.

"And the leg before that was Stardust Fields! So that border building would go there…" Rawk mumbled, putting the picture of the Beanbean-Mushroom Border Building in the seventh spot.

"What was the leg before that?" Tundra asked.

"…Petalburg I think?"

"…what was its pitstop?"

"…shoot…"

"…skip it for now! We'll fill in the spots we don't have for now later."

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

All three teams were hastily making progress through the search of the paintings. They needed to complete the order as fast as they could. There was no second to waste. Still, all teams were getting stressed.

"Oh good lord…" Mamar mumbled nervously as she continued looking at the paintings.

"The stress is killing me!" Lima sighed, rubbing her head to calm herself down.

"This is awful…my brain feels dead…" Rawk groaned as he tried to think back to previous legs.

Still, among these comments, even more comments about the pitstops were heard, flooding the room.

"So that shopping district should go to Marrymore leg right? No wait, the shopping was Marrymore's roadblock. But wait, then what was Marrymore's pitstop?"

"Where the heck did we visit a university? Ugh…"

"What leg were we in when we were in the Shiver Regions?"

One word could be used to describe this room at this moment: stressful.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince**

"Okay, so we know for certain that Stardust Fields was leg seven, so we can put the border building there." Peasley mumbled as he put the building in its seventh spot.

"And we know we just saw the Sarasaland Royal Palace." Lima added, placing it last.

"Okay…now what else?"

"I'm pretty sure that Donut Plains was leg ten! That's the leg we got saved from elimination…so I'd say the Green Switch Palace should be put there."

"Right!" Peasley mumbled, putting it there.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends**

"That airship was the first pitstop! The one in Koopahari Desert!" Mamar stated, placing its painting in its spot.

"We went to Specter Forest after that right? I think that was the hotel…" Misstar trailed off in thought.

"I think so…" the bow-wearing star spirit mumbled when she placed the painting of Hotel Horror in the second spot.

"And leg three was Tall Tall Mountain! I think that was the Tall Tall University…yeah it was!"

Mamar nodded at her partner's words as she placed the picture of the university third in the row.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals**

"We just left Sarasaland, so I know that the royal palace goes there." Tundra mumbled, putting its picture there.

"Grand Canal was before that…and the pitstop there…it was…it was…that square!" Rawk stated, placing the picture of the central square before it.

"Okay, and then we had Donut Plains before that…oh, that was the Green Switch Palace!"

"Right!"

The rival fighters continued messing with their paintings, hoping that they were placing them in the correct order.

**Team ?**

"…I think…wait what leg was Marrymore again? That was five right?"

"Um…I guess so."

"That would make Circuit City leg four…okay, so we put the painting of Heart's Lake in fifth and Mario Circuit in fourth!"

"Right…yeah right."

**Team ?**

"Leg two…that was…where was that?"

"…I think leg three was Specter Forest maybe?"

"So that would make the hotel third?"

"Yeah…I guess. So leg two would be…Tall Tall Mountain then?"

"I think so…"

**Team ?**

"…Circuit City…that was leg five?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure at least…"

"…yeah I think it was! And Marrymore was leg four! So put the Heart's Lake at fourth spot and I'll put Mario's Circuit at leg five!"

**Lima and Peasley/Misstar and Mamar/Tundra and Rawk Hawk**

"…I think we are ready."

One of the teams called the attention of the curator. He checked their work and looked at the order. He turned them away nearly immediately.

"Nope, sorry." he said, noticing an error in the first three legs.

"What? Oh crap…"

The team looked over their work to see what they did wrong when another team called over the curator. He looked at their paintings, but spotted an error at leg

"Nope. Sorry." he replied.

"Shoot!"

The curator noticed the third team was done. They called his attention and he came over to check. When looking at their paintings he was happy to get past that they got passed the first few paintings. As he looked further, he noticed everything was in correct position.

"…that is correct." he told them.

"…really?"

"No way…"

The curator walked to the back of the room and pulled out another painting. He put it right next to the picture of Sarasaland Royal Palace. The picture depicted a train station that had a train about to set off on its path.

"A train station! Okay! I'm sure the taxi driver can get us there!"

"Right! Let's go!

The two ran out of the museum as fast as they could, hoping to get back to their taxi driver quickly and get on the road to the finish line.

"…wait what did we do wrong?"

"…wait maybe Circuit City wasn't leg four? And Marrymore was leg four instead?"

The two racers moved the two paintings over to do just that. They called over the curator to check. He nodded after checking the order, this time giving an affirmative answer. He got out the final painting and put it next to the last one.

"Ah! Okay! Come on! We can definitely get there! We have to hurry though!"

The two ran out, following the team that went out previously. They were hoping they could catch up and pass them on the route to the finish line.

"…shoot…I don't know what we are doing wrong?"

"What do we have wrong? Let's start going from the front…"

The two there spotted there mistake immediately! The only thing they were never sure about was the placement of the Tall Tall University and the Hotel Horror. After switching the two paintings, they presented it to the museum curator. He nodded in and showed them the painting of the finish line.

"Okay, I see! Come on, maybe we can catch up!"

The two hurried out, following behind the other two teams, hoping they didn't make a fatal mistake.

In a few minutes, all taxis were gone, headed away from the museum and on route to the pitstop.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

The K64 Train Station, the train station for Toad Town that traveled through the Mushroom Kingdom as far as the Mt. Rugged, was the finish line for the leg of the race. Positioned in front of the K64 Train was Erik along with a toad that worked on the train. Standing in front of them was the nine eliminated teams, each waiting for the first place team to arrive.

"…I can't believe it's ending…wow." Erik mumbled, a little bit sad with the race coming to a close.

"But I'm sure it was a great race!" the toad told him. "It'll be exciting to see how it will all end!"

"…true. Very true! I am very curious actually…" the dry bones mused.

"As am I!" the toad laughed. "And I don't even know who is running on this thing! All I know is I would probably lose, because I'm not fast unless I'm in my train!"

"Hey! I see a taxi coming, see!" Popple shouted from the front of the row of eliminated teams.

Erik and the toad stopped conversing. All of the teams paid close attention to what was happening. A taxi was indeed coming. It drove off after being paid a hefty coin, leaving one team. They were running towards the finish line as fast as they could. Only one question remained to all watching.

"…it's too far away to see. Who is it?" Lemmy asked.

**Team ?**

They were running to the finish line. When they got closer they could see it: there was no other team on the finish line! They were first!

The two ran into the crowd, the other teams identified them immediately. They started cheering.

"Ugh! That should be ME running down there!" King Boo looked away in disgust, angered by his early elimination.

"It's okay milord…I wish it was us too…" Boolossus didn't say much as he continued to clap, watching the team go past them.

"Good work guys! You've earned it!" Kooper told the two, a grin on his face.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I could explode!" Bombette stated with a laugh.

"…I knew it would be you two. I just knew it, see?" Popple told the two as they came past them.

"Keep it up you two! Looks like you guys stole first place in the end!" Croco told them.

All the applause and the excitement that was being made was shocking to the two. They were exhausted, but this fueled them to run even faster.

"Well now! Congrats you two! Good work!" Bow told them, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations indeed! Good work!" Bootler added.

"Well what do you know? Good work you two!" Wendy O told the two with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, great job! Keep running you two!" Lemmy added.

"…psh." Axem Red looked away, a little irritated that he wasn't doing what the two were doing.

"…that could have been us…" Axem Pink sobbed a bit. "…congrats I guess…"

Only a little bit more running until the two reached the pitstop. They were so close! They couldn't believe it!

"…I'd rather be up there, personally, but whatever. You two earned it." Bowser admitted, giving the two an applause.

"Agreed!" Jr. squeaked. "Congrats!"

"Keep on going you two! Just a little more running and you made it!" Vivian replied with a smile, clapping as the two continued.

"Good job. You both earned it!" Beldam reported to the two.

"Looks like you guys are the winners!" Plenn exclaimed with a smile. "Great job you two! Congratulations!"

"Just a little bit more! Get up on that finish line and claim your prize!" Thriff told them, pointing to the finish line.

They followed the shopkeeper's advice, running up on to the mat. They couldn't believe what had happened. Was this…was this real?

"Well this might not mean as much as what everyone else said, but congratulations! And welcome to Toad Town!" the toad told them, giving them an applause.

"Thirteen legs! You guys have traveled through many different countries and areas and traveled over fifty-five thousand miles! You guys have done it! You faced all the challenges we have thrown at you and took on everything, and here you, having defeated everything and everyone!" Erik cheered. The dry bones didn't wait much longer before he made his final announcement, the one these two wanted to hear more than anything. "…Misstar and Mamar, you are the official winners of the Amazing Race! And you are both the official winners of the grand prize of one million coins!"

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; 1st Place; Winners of the Amazing Race; 9:50 P.M**

The shock had finally registered. The two Star Spirits processed what had just happened. They made it. They won the race. They won it!

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" Misstar screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WE WON! WE WON MISSTAR! WE WON THE AMAZING RACE!" Mamar screamed back, equally loud.

The two star spirits immediately hugged each other, jumping up in down in the process. They did it together. They couldn't have done this without each other.

The other nine teams continued their applause. Erik was about to ask the girls something when he spotted it: another taxi coming. The two inside rushed out. The team running was not surprised to see Misstar and Mamar on the mat, so their face was not completely disappointed. They were just going to make sure they finished this race!

The teams turned their attention and continued to clap. Misstar and Mamar joined in. The two hopped on to the mat. Erik took the initiative before anyone could say anything.

"Tundra and Rawk Hawk, after traveling around the world and over fifty-five thousand miles, you guys are team number two! Congratulations!" he told them.

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; 2nd Place; 9:51 P.M.**

"Second eh?" Tundra asked. "Not too bad! Not too bad at all!"

"It's pretty good! Very respectable!" Rawk added.

The two fighters were about to give each other a high five, but instead opted for a hug instead. They did become a lot closer on the race after all.

"Congrats you two! You both deserved it and kicked our butts to get it!" Tundra told the two girls with a laugh.

"Yeah, and it hurt too!" Rawk added. "Congratulations! You both were awesome!"

"Thanks you guys!" the two star spirits replied, giving the fighters a hug.

Erik was about to open his mouth again when he noticed it: the third taxi and the third team to come out.

"…I swear, these teams came too close to each other! I need a second to say something to them!" he laughed to himself.

The two ran out. They saw the two teams on the finishing place already, but they weren't disappointed in the result. They jumped on to the finish line, claiming their place.

"Lima and Peasley, after traveling around the world and over fifty-five thousand miles, you guys are team number three! Congratulations!" Erik told them, a smile on his face.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; 3rd Place; 9:52 P.M.**

"Third place? We'll take it!" Peasley told Erik, smiling.

"Third is good! It's something to be proud about!" Lima added.

The two beans gave each other a hug before they turned to the other two teams.

"Congratulations guys! You earned it! You both were awesome!" Peasley told them.

"Very good job! You both were amazing!" Lima stated.

"Thank! You two as well! You both made it hard!" Mamar told them.

"Yeah! You guys are tough!" Rawk stated. "Great to have played with you both!"

Erik was going to finally ask the question to the three teams: how do they feel about their performance? How do they feel about the race? When the dry bones prepared to ask, he looked over to the three teams. He saw the acceptance in the eyes of the fighters and the two beans. He saw the happiness in the eyes of the star spirits. He saw how pleased each of them were with their performance. The dry bones didn't feel the need to ask his question anymore: the answer was evident.

"Heh…it was great watching this thing up close." Erik finally stated.

The other nine teams crowded around the three that finished, giving handshakes, hugs, and congratulations to the teams.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

**King Boo and Boolossus: King/Servant: 12th Place**

"Stop! Get away from me! I do not want to talk to any of you!" King Boo hissed, shooing the cameras away from him. "I hate this race and I hate all of you! Curse you all for eliminating me first!"

"…" Boolossus didn't say much. He really didn't know what to say. "…only wish I could have gotten the chance to seen more of the world…it was an honor to have been on the race, however. I only wish milord would be more appreciative of the opportunity we got…'

**Kooper and Bombette: Neighbors: 11th Place**

"We were knocked out in leg two, so we didn't get to see much of the race. A little disappointing actually. Bombette and I were thinking just what it would have been like to go through the whole thing and race for the finish line…" Kooper thought to himself. "I don't regret anything, though. We had a blast in our short time and we wouldn't change anything! Congrats to the final three for being great at this thing!"

"Yes, congratulations indeed!" Bombette laughed. "Only thing, we wish we could've joined you guys! But whatever. Kooper and I had fun on our little adventure for two legs and I feel like we got out a little closer! I think we need to go on another adventure together some time. Just the two of us, to make up for our early out!"

"I'll be happy to do join you!" Kooper laughed.

**Popple and Croco: Pen Pals; 10th Place**

"We were pen pals! The race really was our first meeting each other, see?" Popple explained his relationship with his partner. "The race showed some sides of the other we don't really agree with, as seen in our fight that led to our elimination, see. But I think the race helped us. We aren't pen pals anymore. I think it's safe to say we are best friends now!"

"I'd agree with that!" Croco nodded in agreement. "We got more from the race then we thought we would in our three legs! We can steal a million coins later from some rich buffoon. I think it was to just go around the world and see what it has to offer! And we also made our mark on Amazing Race history! First team to get a first place finish?"

"We were! We will always have that! We stole that title, see?" Popple laughed as he gave a high five to his partner.

**Bow and Bootler: Madam/Butler; 9th Place**

"We certainly left sooner than we wished to have, but I think we had a good time on our journey! The race certainly was like any other!" Bow exclaimed, a smile on her face. "It was definitely something in life that I'll never forget and that I'll cherish forever! I am glad to have gotten the opportunity to do it Bootler as well!"

"As am I, madam." Bootler replied. "I never thought I would have the opportunity to travel the world with her. It truly was amazing! Something that I'll never forget!"

"…you know Bootler…I hope you don't mind if I come to call you my grandfather from time to time, do you?" Bow asked. "…when I said you were like a grandfather to me, I really did mean it. I like the idea of actually being related to you. I hope you don't mind if I call you that every now and then, grandfather."

"…I would be honored if you ever call me that." the butler gave a very large smile as he looked at the boo he had been working for years.

**Wendy O and Lemmy: Siblings; 8th Place**

"We walked into the race ready to face papa and Jr. in a major battle! We were ready to stand up to our father and show him we were tired of not being treated like his children! I'm honestly shocked we are leaving with a better relationship with him!" Wendy explained. "…I know he was sincere when he apologized, and we were too when we accepted it. Our relationship with him is a little tarnished…but nothing time may heal…in time, he may become the perfect father we always wanted…the one he was at one time."

"I really think that time may come sooner than we think." Lemmy added to what his sister said. "The race helped us repair our relationship with him! That's something bigger than a million coins! That's our reward!"

"Also, we got to meet some amazing people and do some amazing stuff! See cool places…and travel around with one of my big bros." Wendy laughed. "I guess you could say the race really is amazing!"

"Clearly…" although Lemmy agreed with his sister's words, he rolled his eyes at her pun. He then proceeded to laugh, as she joined in with him.

**Axem Red and Axem Pink: Rangers; 7th Place**

"It honestly sucked watching the two star spirits cross the finish line! Not that I have anything against them, but I wanted to be the ones doing that…" Axem Red sighed, disappointed. "The experience was great…just wish we could have lasted longer…it's really gonna suck when we get back and Yellow, Black, and Green give us so much crap for getting out so early!"

"It won't be that bad." Pink thought aloud. "They can't say we did bad until they get on and prove that we did. But I do agree…I wish we could have gotten further in the race…"

"Maybe we could have if you didn't screw it up for us!" Red mumbled.

"Me? WHAT DID I DO? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR ELIMINATION!" Pink retorted.

"YES YOU DID AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"HOW?"

"DO YOU NEED TO ASK?"

"YES BECAUSE YOU ARE LYING JUST SO YOU CAN BLAME ME! SHUT THE HECK UP RED!"

The camera man turned away from the rangers at this point. They clearly had more to say, but they have already said enough about the race. Enough at this time…

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father/Son; 6th Place**

"I hate losing. I HATE losing. But I walked out of this not that angry or anything. Weird isn't it? For some reason, I feel like I won this thing for some reason." Bowser mumbled. "Jr. and I never won a leg or anything, except for that fake pitstop, and we didn't make it all the way, but we got to see a lot of places that I've never seen before! And I got to repair the damage I've done to my children…something that I needed to do…honestly, I don't see how I didn't win? Misstar and Mamar may have walked out in first place, but I still won in my mind."

"I think we did too! The experience was amazing and something I'll never forget!" Jr. exclaimed. "I've done so much more than most my age! Seen so many things! Best of all, I saw and did it all with my papa, who I love so much!"

"Love you too Jr.…" the King of the Koopas smile. "…now that we are getting back though, I have a message for Princess Peach, if she is watching this. Hope you are ready for a little 'trip' to my castle soon…Mario, you best be prepared…muahahah!"

"Muahaha!" Jr. laughed as well.

**Vivian and Beldam: Sisters; 5th Place**

"We were close, but in the end, we just couldn't make it! Wish we could have gotten the chance to run the race to the end…" Vivian sighed. "Whatever though. I already got my reward. Beldam and I have got back the relationship we had! I actually feel like she is my sister again! That is something I could never buy with a million coins!"

"A million coins would have gone nice with it, though." Beldam offered, a slight laugh. "Vivian is right, however. I've realized how I have treated her and I realize the error of my ways. The relationship was damaged, but not destroyed. It's time for me to pick up the pieces and fix all that I've done…"

"I'm so glad Marilyn convinced us to do this together…we owe this all to her…" the younger shadow siren smiled.

"We really do…thank you Marilyn." the elder shadow siren thanked the middle sister, a smile evident on Beldam's face. The sight would have been shocking to anyone who knew the old Beldam, but after all that has happened to her on the race, the smile was becoming more common on her face.

**Plenn and Thriff: Brothers; 4th Place**

"We made it a long way into the race. We got twelve legs in, with thirteen in the whole thing! It's disappointing we got out before the end, but it was an honor to go as far as we did! Something to be proud about!" Plenn explained, smiling.

"I'll say!" Thriff agreed. "It was great to do this thing with Plenn! It was tough! But I got to see the whole world with him! We won a couple of nice prizes and met some crazy people I'm gonna call friends after the race. And I got to spend more time with bro, something we haven't been able to do when I moved to Keelhaul Key."

"It was lonely without you. And quiet. Very quiet." Plenn added.

"I bet it was!"

"…mhmm. That's why I've decided I'm going to be coming to Keelhaul Key more often from now on. I've spent too much time focused on work. I'll take more vacations from now on and relax and visit my brother more often. That's what I truly want!" the shopkeeper from Rougeport stated.

"…I'll be visiting you more often too…love you bro." the shopkeeper from Keelhaul Key stated as he gave his brother a hug.

"Love you too." Plenn replied, returning the hug.

**Lima and Peasley: Advisor/Prince; 3rd Place**

"In the end, we got third. Which I'm not even disappointed about in the least!" Lima explained to the cameras. "We wanted to win, but I'm okay with how we did. We made it all the way to the end, which is something to be proud about! In the end, what we got the race was more important than any amount of coins or the title!"

"I would agree!" Peasley nodded in agreement. "I wanted to win bad…but…you know, I'm okay with losing. I'm just glad we made it as far as we did. We did pretty good, I think!"

"I'll say!" the advisor replied with a laugh.

"…you know how I said I almost did the race with one of my friends? How you, in fear of my safety, went to my mother and convinced her that she needed to force me to let you come with me on the race?" the prince started. "…I'm glad you did. I don't think I could have gotten anywhere close to this with anyone else…nor do I think it would have been as fun. Lima…I complain about you a lot and I still will…but please know, you are like another mother to me, just like my real mom is. And…I…appreciate all you have done for me…"

"…" Lima was at a loss for words. She responded with teary eyes and a hug. "…and I appreciate you for being you, my prince, and for being like the son I never had…"

**Tundra and Rawk Hawk: Rivals; 2nd Place**

"I thought we would be devastated if we lost. Really. But honestly, I don't feel bad." Tundra explained, laughing a little. "We wanted to win, but hey, second place is good! We kicked butt! Misstar and Mamar were great and they deserved to win! I'm glad they did win! In the end, though, we got a lot from this race!"

"We really did! Lots of first place finishes, seen so many awesome places, got a lot of new friends…are you sure we didn't win?" Rawk asked.

"Yeah…" the yoshi replied.

"…"

"…eh whatever. In the end though, I'm also glad I went with Rawk! We weren't the best of friends before the race. Heck, we didn't get along too well. We just went together because we know that we are both tough and we could handle this thing! But you know…got to say…I think I'm walking out with one of my new best friends. What do you think man?" Tundra asked his partner.

"I'd honestly agree!" Rawk replied, giving his partner a high five. "We got a lot from this thing. We don't really regret anything! Honestly, this race was more than amazing. IT FRICKIN RAWKS! And I don't say that much, you know!"

"…oh really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that…" the yoshi rolled his eyes with a laugh as Rawk grew red in anger.

**Misstar and Mamar: Lifelong Friends; 1st Place**

"I can't believe we did it! I just can't believe we did it!" Misstar exclaimed, jumping up and down in her interview. "We originally just came on to have fun and for personal reasons! We never thought we could win, but here we are! We actually did it! It feels so weird!"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Mamar laughed at the pun, a pun she knew was made many times before. "In the end, it wasn't the win that made this race amazing. It was the experiences we had! Misstar and I got to see so many things we've never seen before and meet people we would never meet otherwise! We've done so many things that some people never get to in a life time! The race was a blessing, a real wish come true, and I'm glad it was granted!"

"I would agree! It feels weird having one of OUR wishes get granted, doesn't it?" Misstar laughed at the irony. Mamar joined in.

"It does! But I think we ended up granting it though for each other!" Misstar explained. "Going around the world with Misstar only made the experience better after all! She has been my best friend since our early days as star kids and will forever remain my best friend!"

"And you will always be mine!" Misstar added.

The two girls gave each other a hug before ending their interview, a giant smile plastered on each of their faces.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

All twelve teams got together and surrounded Erik. A picture was taken of them all together. The picture represented something bigger than each of them could possible imagine. They were part of a race around the world and each of them saw things they never imagined before. All twenty-four racers have truly been affected by this race. It is safe to say none of them will forget all of the experiences and memories they obtained from this race anytime soon.

**Mario Amazing Race-Season 1**

Author's Note: Honestly, I can't believe I just did it. This thing has taken me three years to finish…but here it is. I'm finally done. It's played a major role in my life, but now, the first season is done.

This story…I've reread the first five or so chapters and I've really changed over the years…as a person and as a writer. I think I've gotten to be a better writer over the progress of the story and I feel like I can write a better Amazing Race now. I feel like this story has helped make me a better writer. It means a lot to me…I'm honored to finally be able to finish this season.

Thank you to all who have read the story up to this point! I hope you enjoyed the ride and I hope you all stay for the ride in season two! I promise to update the next season better! I really promise!

Speaking of the next season, I'll start working on it immediately. I'll have a prologue (a.k.a. meet the teams) chapter up by Monday at the latest and will start working on the first leg. It is time to start that, now. This season…I'm looking forward to it immensely. Expect the first leg to come in two weeks I hope! That's what I'm shooting for!

…I hope you have enjoyed the season so far. I'd love some additional feedback so that way I can make the next season better! It would be greatly appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading the first season! I'll see you later, as Erik leads twelve new teams of two in another race around the world! :)

DryBonesKing


End file.
